The Esper of UA
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Tatsumaki was just your 'average' (and powerful) teenage girl with an esper-like quirk when she met a teenage boy named Izuku Midoriya. Now, because of an incident, she's forced to go to a highschool for upcoming heroes with quirks. How will that go?. (Possible Izuku and teenage Tatsumaki pairing.)
1. Enter Terror Tornado

Heeellllloooo, I'm Man of Cartoons. I remember it so you don't have to!

Welcome to my latest story, **The Esper of U.A High**. For a long time, this fanfic has been in my head. Now I know Tatsumaki is a bratty…adult in One Punch Man, but I couldn't help but sympathize with her and enjoy what she has to bring. She's bad, but at the same time means well despite not knowing how to do it correctly (You can know what I mean by reading the One Punch Man webcomic).

So before you can the chapter, there's some things I need to make clear.

Tatsumaki is fourteen years old here. She still looks like herself in One Punch Man though.

Fubuki is about nine years old in this fanfic. Sorry, Fubuki fans.

Saitama is not in this fanfic. I really like the guy, but I can't find any way to put him in this fanfic without him taking much of the spotlight from Tatsumaki and other characters.

The Hero Association doesn't exist.

Tatsumaki isn't fond of heroes or being a hero. The reason for this will be revealed as the story continues.

Tatsumaki is still as powerful as she is in OPM. However, a bit of her back story has changed.

So in conclusion, Tatsumaki is mostly the same from OPM, but with a few moments that will differentiate her from her counterpart.

EDIT: TO THE NEW READERS, THIS IDEA WAS ORIGINALLY JUST MEANT TO FIX TATSUMAKI AND FUBUKI IN THE HERO ACADEMIA UNIVERSE. I HAVE CHANGED THAT TO INCLUDE ALL ONE PUNCH MAN CHARACTERS! ENJOY!

Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter.

 **Chapter 1: Enter Terror Tornado**

With a small sigh, Tatsumaki looked down on the sidewalk pavement. She was walking to school, dressed in her school uniform and her schoolbag worn on both of her shoulders. There wasn't much else to say about the day though, other than the fact that it was average. Fortunately, Tatsumaki didn't mind it, especially as her ponytail green hair caught the attention of passersby.

' _So annoying!'_ Tatsumaki thought with an annoyed look. _'It's always like this! The damn stares! So I got green hair! Big whoop! Keep staring or I'll –'_

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. It happened so sudden, as not even Tatsumaki had expected it. But now that she did, she noticed that a small crowd of people were up front and watching what seemed to be a battle between a hero and a twenty foot tall humanoid shark being.

From the looks of it, the fight seemed to be recent, just by the rising number of people watching. Some of them had their phones and iPads out to video the fight while others stood and watched in astonishment.

' _Another monster attack huh?'_ Tatsumaki thought. Her annoyance had come down for a moment as she too stood and watched the fight. She wasn't amongst the crowd though, but she was immediately annoyed by the scene as she rolled her eyes. _'Unbelievable! What's with this people?! It's a fucking fight! Don't stand there and watch like it's some kind of TV show! Also, what's with that monster?! His shirt tears off, but not his pants?! I mean…I don't want to see what he got there, but…whatever! Not my business! I got school to go to for that stupid life-course whatever!'_

With that said, Tatsumaki decided to leave. She didn't seem the least interested in the fight, hence she wasted no time. Her entire body was covered in a green aura, before she then flew off from the ground, surprising some onlookers instantly. But just as she was about to leave, she came to a stop when she noticed a giant woman suddenly showed up by kicking the monster instantly.

"Canyon! Cannon!" The woman shouted.

Tatsumaki was a bit curious. She wasn't a fan of heroes, but she couldn't help but notice that the person was entirely new. Thus, as the giant woman landed on her feet, she waved at the people and unintentionally got perverted attention from the men standing with their cameras.

"Perverts!" Tatsumaki snubbed.

And with that, the esper left the scene. It wasn't long after that the monstrous villain was shrunk to normal size and arrested immediately after. But unknown to Tatsumaki, there was a certain green haired boy from her school that would soon impact her life.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Time went on and soon homeroom had begun. Everyone was present in class and on their seats when suddenly the homeroom teacher spoke up with enthusiasm.

"Come on, class! You're middle school seniors!" exclaimed the teacher. The reason for his mood was then revealed as he held a paper and continued to speak. "I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life-course! You all want to be heroes, don't you?"

Everyone immediately raised their hand up, with most of them displaying their various power with excitement. At the same time, the teacher scattered the papers into the air in his own bliss. However, there were those who weren't so excited, and they were Tatsumaki, the isolated one of the class, and Izuku, the only one without a 'quirk'.

Now you may be asking, what is a quirk? Well it's basically a person's superpower that becomes visible at the age of four. No one knew how it became such before, but it is now known that eighty percent of the people of earth had a 'quirk'.

Anyway, back in the present, Izuku slowly raised his hand out with little confidence. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed by others who would just trouble him. Tatsumaki, on the other hand, couldn't be bothered to raise her hand at all, especially as the teacher continued.

"Yes, yes. Your quirks are all wonderful. But it's against the rules to use them during school!" said the teacher.

Just then, a overconfident and stuck-up voice spoke.

"Sensei, don't lump me in with everybody else!" stated a well-known student.

The student was easy to identify. He was Bakugou Katsuki (nicknamed Kacchan), known for his amazing quirk and his smirking overconfidence. So it was in his moment of overconfidence that he sat on his chair with his legs crossed on the table while grinning proudly.

' _Great…Him again.'_ Tatsumaki thought with an irritated tone. _'Katsuki was it...? Hmph! I don't like him! But then again I don't like anyone in this class! They're all just annoyances that I had to be around with for a few years! And then there's that guy...Katsuki. Because I made myself look weak ever since I got here, he's gotten too prideful! But it doesn't matter now. For Fubuki's sake, I can't get roped in on their superhero fantasy! It's a waste of time!'_

Back at Kacchan, the teen had everyone's attention. He was bragging about himself like it was nothing and ignoring the verbal attacks he got from a few of his classmates. So in response, he jumped on top of his table and continued to talk highly in everyone's view.

"You done running your mouth, Peonsi?" He asked rhetorically. "I got an A on the mock tests and I'm the only one at this school who's got a chance! "I'm gonna surpass even that "All-Might" bastard as top hero! And I'm gonna carve my name into the ranks of the higher bracket taxpayers!"

' _And that's why I can't be bothered!'_ Tatsumaki thought with annoyance. Her eyes were glaring at the prideful teen as she continued. _'If heroes like him really exist then this world is hopeless. Such a shame I had to take that dumb mock test to make up for another test I missed. Stupid, sensei!"_

From the looks of it, Kacchan seemed to be in his own prideful moment. He was the highest to score for U.A High in the entire middle school. But all that changed when someone mentioned Izuku also wanting to go to the same school, which froze Kacchan instantly.

Just then, something happened. Everyone else except Tatsumaki erupted into a moment of laughter. It was terrible for Izuku though , as all he could do was flinch when the laughing happened. But then the moment became worse as other students began to insult and mock his dream of being a hero.

' _Hmph! That's what happens, idiot!'_ Tatsumaki thought. Her attention was now at Izuku, who was fidgeting while trying to get up. He was clearly nervous, but she couldn't care less. _'He should just give up and be a fireman or a policeman. Sure they don't do much these days, but it's a perfect fit for someone like him.'_

"Th-There's no rule against it!" Izuku nervously said. "Sure, there's no precedent, but –"

"Eat shit, Deku!" Kacchan exclaimed. And with that, a loud boom was heard, followed by Izuku being thrown off his desk and hitting the ground.

Tatsumaki was a bit taken aback by this. It was true that Kacchan can be violent, however she never expected him to be that way while class was still going on. But then again, when she looked over to the teacher, she was angry and disgusted.

' _Disgusting! That idiot is using his quirk in school and you're not going to stop him?!'_ Tatsumaki thought.

Back at Izuku and Kacchan, things didn't seem good for the former. Kacchan's hands were smoking due to the explosion he had caused close to Izuku, Now the weaker and quirkless teen was on the ground and backing up to the wall.

"It's not as if I'm trying to compete with you. I wouldn't dream of it!" Izuku said sacredly and nervous. "I mean it! It's just…I've looked to be a hero since I was super young and…and…you never know till you try."

"You never know till you try!" Kacchan repeated with a scowl. "The exam's hopeless for you! What can a dweeb like you accomplish!"

Izuku couldn't say anything back. And why should he? For as long as he could remember, Kacchan had always been looking down on him with his quirk to boot. So while he was sad and feeling depressed, Tatsumaki just snub him and looked away.

' _Idiot…He should just give up now.'_ Tatsumaki thought. _'And as for this class…I'm glad the semester is coming to an end…Maybe the high school I'll attend won't be so bad.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **12:02PM, IN THAT VERY CITY**

A scream was heard, followed by fast running. The reason for that was as a sign of a small panic which was caused by a villain. Hence, it was seen then by passersby that a mud-like villain was running pass them. The villain was about ten foot tall and having huge eyes and terrifying teeth. He also wore blue jeans, while showing no care for the people he may hit.

"Robber on the loose! Who is that!?" shouted someone.

" **Go on. Try and Catch me. If you can, that is!"** The monster said.

"Don't fret. Somebody will come." said another person.

By this point, some people were standing by and watching the monster as he ran away. But unknown to them, there was a skinny person in plain clothes that barely fit him and blonde hair that came out of the store and saw the scene. Anyway, conversation by those watching continued.

"He's probably taking advantage of that commotion from earlier this morning." said another person. "There sure are tons of people who don't know what to do with their quirks, huh."

"No end to 'em." replied another person.

Unknown to the people though, someone recognizable decided to take action. His figure could barely be seen when it happened. So in a matter of seconds the skinny man behind them suddenly grew into a muscular man with a bright smirk that was famously known.

"Yes, there is." The man said confidently.

The monster immediately looked back and knew who had just said that. The same could be said for the people nearby as the man continued.

"Why you ask? For I'm here." The man added.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **BACK AT SCHOOL**

Classes just came to an end when students began to leave. Tatsumaki was relieved at it because now it meant she could leave the class that she disliked so much for another day. But just as she took her bag and wore the strap on her left arm, she heard a familiar annoying voice followed by a familiar name.

"We're not done here, Deku."

Thee person was none other than Kacchan, and not surprising he was going after Izuku, who he seems to always call "deku" for some reason. Now a thought did come across for Tatsumaki to leave, but she immediately put that thought off when she continued watching the scene.

"What's that, Katsuki?" asked one student. He was obviously friends with Kacchan.

Kacchan then read the title of the book in his hand and laughed. "' _For my future'…_ Haha, for real! Goddamn, Midoriya!"

"Give that back, it's mine!" Izuku shouted.

Kacchan didn't listen. The reason was clear, even from Tatsumaki's point of view. She glared angrily at the bully of a 'hero' while trying to maintain her quirk from sending him and his friends flying to the wall. Sadly, clearly bullying Izuku in the usual way wasn't enough for Kacchan. He chose that moment to then burn Izuku's book with both his hands, only to then find that to fail and for a good reason.

Tatsumaki had chosen that moment to step in. She had her right arm stretched out with a green aura surrounding her hand. So rather than Izuku's book getting burnt, it was in good condition like always. However, this action caught the attention of the people involved.

"Tatsumaki, you're protecting him now?" Kacchan said with a small scowl.

Tatsumaki said nothing to him. Her eyes were still glaring at him when she suddenly made the book to fly into her hand. Then, silently, she opened the book and brought it to her face level where she then began to read it. But that didn't mean Kacchan was cool with it. He was pissed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kacchan yelled.

Tatsumaki said nothing to him. She could hear him, but she chose not to respond to him because she felt like it. However, that only made Kacchan to stand directly at her with a glare down at the girl, followed a smirk.

"You have some guts, 'Terror Tornado'." Kacchan said. "Why did you help, Deku? Normally, you're the one who 'blows' people away from you or is it possible you have a thing for Deku now? Pathetic."

Tatsumaki immediately grew annoyed and closed the book. Now she was glaring back at Kacchan again.

"Me and that dweeb! In your dreams! I could care less of what happens to him!" She yelled.

A part of Izuku felt stung by her remark. But then again, this shouldn't be surprising since this was the famous 'Tornado of Terror' of the middle school class. Tatsumaki was known to always push everyone away, be it intentional or not. As a result, no one was her friend and no one wanted to be close to her.

"Whatever." Kacchan said. Then he turned back to his two friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

The two friends immediately nodded and went over to Kacchan. They had seen enough to know that the moment was over. But while Kacchan rudely nudged at Tatsumaki's shoulder and walked away, the two of them flinched in fear upon Tatsumaki's green eyes glaring at them and ran off to meet the teen.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed at the two.

With that, Tatsumaki was left with Izuku, alone in the class. The two of them exchanged a glance at each other until Izuku looked away with a flinch, not wanting to anger the girl. But then, the moment he did that he heard her coming close, which worried him.

' _Oh no…Wh-What does she want?'_ Izuku thought with fear. _'Is she going to be like Kacchan or –'_

"Here."

"Huh?" Izuku paused and turned to her. Tatsumaki didn't seem to be harmful to him; rather she had in her hand his book at him. "My book…You're giving me?"

"Of course, idiot!" Tatsumaki yelled. "What else would I need it?"

"Uh…" Izuku uttered. He couldn't think of a word to say that would calm the girl down. So, with nothing to say, he took the book and held it in his two hands.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes in response. She could say something about the teen's behavior, but she decided not to do so. As such, she turned from him and walk over to her bag to take it and leave. However, before she could exit the class , Izuku said something that instantly got her attention.

"Th-Thank you!" He said with a small smile. "You're not a bad person…like how everyone sees you like, are you?"

"A bad person?" Tatsumaki questioned and turned to him with a small glare. "By bad person, what do you mean?!"

"I…uh…" Izuku said nervously. A part of him was now regretting adding that last part about not being a bad person.

However, there was no turning back now. Tatsumaki had her attention on him as she continued. "Well?! Speak up! I can't hear you! Idiot, you can't even speak back against a girl! No wonder Katsuki takes advantage of you! You're not only quirkless, but you're weak!"

Izuku flinched and looked down at the ground. He still had his book in his hands, though with a tighter grip. There was no telling on what Tatsumaki might do to him now.

"Hey…Midoriya." Tatsumaki called him. Her tone was still harsh, but it was leveled down compared to how it was a few seconds ago. "You want to be a hero, right?" She asked.

"Uh…yes…" Izuku answered.

"Give up." Tatsumaki said straightforwardly.

Izuku flinched and bit his lip. It would seem another stab had been sent to his heart unlike Kacchan and the rest of the class earlier. However, at the same time, the teen felt somewhat stronger and looked directly at Tatsumaki with a glare.

"I-I won't give up! I choose not to give up!" Izuku stated.

Tatsumaki sighed and rubbed her temple. A part of her was annoyed by his comeback while another side of her wanted to knock him to a wall to get the point across. But on another note, the girl chose not to let her emotion drive her, so she became strict.

"You're wasting your life, you know." Tatsumaki said. "I don't know you well, but I can tell you're a good person compared to our rotten classmates, so I'm doing you a favor. Being a hero is nothing but a waste of something that can be –"

"Shut up!" Izuku yelled. At the same time he was squeezing his book like he was sucking power from it to continue. "Being a hero is a good thing! All Might…and all those other heroes risk their time and life to save others! Do you seriously hate them that much?!"

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She could've, but chose not to say anything to him at the moment. So while Izuku became fearful on what the green haired girl could do, he was then surprised when she turned her back at him.

"Heroes like that only exist in stories…" Tatsumaki said subtly. "The sooner you see that…the better."

Izuku said nothing back. He was confused and at the same time surprised at her character. However, nothing was said between the two, especially as she then walked out of the class.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Idiot! There goes the minutes I wasted with him!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

Some minutes had passed since Tatsumaki had talked with Izuku and left. There weren't that many people in the sidewalks nor did they seem to mind her despite the green hair. A part of Tatsumaki was pleased by the latter, although she didn't show it because of what happened a while ago. The way Izuku had spoken against her just to defend heroes made her angry, as even flashes of his face then came to her mind.

' _Heroes risk their time and lives to save others huh?'_ Tatsumaki thought angrily. She had also repeated what Izuku had said, but only found it to make her angrier. So her rant continued. _'Heroes don't exist in this world! All this people care about is fame and fortune! Every one of them is like that! If there are heroes then….then when were they when…No, never mind! It's over! I rescued myself and Fubuki that…!"_

Suddenly Tatsumaki's eyes grew wide, followed by her coming to a stop. Her action didn't attract anyone's attention though, particularly because it wasn't brought up yet. But still, that didn't change the fact that she remembered something instantly.

"Oh shit! Fubuki! I almost forgot to buy that kids book before picking her up!" Tatsumaki thought in panic. This time she got the looks of passersby. "ARRGGH! DAMMIT, MIDORIYAH! YOU MADE ME FORGET!"

And so, with that, Tatsumaki immediately had her body covered in green aura before flying off. The passersby weren't surprised by this.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **ACROSS THE CITY**

Sometime went by, though it was unclear how long. Peace was once again brought to the city while people went about on their usual business. A while ago, the mud monster that had run on a rampage had been caught by All Might, though it hadn't been reported yet. So since then life in the city seemed fine, especially for three delinquents from a certain school that Izuku and Tatsumaki attended, as they were walking through an alley.

"It's his fault for getting in the way." Kacchan said. The teen was in his usual mood when it came to the subject of Izuku. At the same time his friends were walking behind him with cigarettes in their mouth.

"…He's your childhood friend, ain't he?" asked one friend.

"You really overdid it today, man." The other friend snickered.

Kacchan wasn't happy at all, though. The topic about Izuku always seemed to anger him even when he didn't want to. Hence, with a clutch of his hand, he let out a fiery blast in his palm in spite.

"He's still got that stupid dreamy expression from back then…Just seeing it pisses me off! And that Terror Tornado! Who the hell does that weak ass think she is opposing me like that! If she weren't a girl I would…Hold it!"

Kacchan then turned to his friends. He had smelled the smoke from the cigarettes at that instant, before then turning back to see that it was his two friends that were smoking.

"Didn't I tell you guys to quit smoking?!" Kacchan yelled angrily. "If we're found out, my recommendation letter will catch flames too…"

His friends weren't paying attention though. It wasn't because they didn't want to, but actually because of what they just saw at that moment. So with shaky hands and fearful eyes, they pointed at something rising behind Kacchan.

"Lo…Look!" The friends said with shaky voice.

However, there was little that could be done. The monster behind Kacchan was the same one that All Might had captured, but unintentionally released. And now, with its mouth wide open, it was mere meters from Kacchan, who was confused and had very little time to react.

" **Nice, a new guise!"** The monster said. **"And it's one with a quirk too!"**

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **MEANWHILE…**

Somewhere else in the city, there was something else that was going on. The hero, All Might, landed on a rooftop, where Izuku finally let go of him after clinging on to the hero's leg a while ago. Apparently, sometime ago, Izuku had been caught by the mud-like monster which wanted to take over his body, but thanks to All Might he was saved. However, both of them were unaware that it was free and now causing its own terror.

"That was scary…" Izuku said with a dizzy and scared look.

All Might had his back at him as he stood a few feet away. "I say! Could I just drop you off downstairs? I seriously have no time, and I don't lie!" He said honestly.

Izuku immediately got over his earlier state with a panic look on his face. The top hero, All Might, was already thinking of leaving, right before he could ask him what he had in mind. Izuku wasn't sure if his answer would be positive though, but he thought about asking with a glimmer of hope on his face.

"Wait! Uhm…" He said.

"No! I can't!" All Might yelled. His back was still at him when he said that.

However, Izuku didn't stop there. He still saw his chance open despite what All Might said. As such, he went ahead with the question that has plagued his mind.

"Can someone who's quirkless become a hero!?" Izuku asked. "Can even a quirkless person be like you someday?"

All Might tilted his head to the boy. "You're quirkle-"

Suddenly, the hero felt something within him. He knew what it was instantly, and as a result began to panic mentally as smoke began to cover him. Izuku didn't seem to notice any of this though, as his eyes were closed at the time. But it didn't matter, because now the muscular man was reverting back to his other body state.

' _It's no good…Holy shit…Holy goddamn…'_ All Might thought worriedly.

Izuku finally opened his eyes, but he still wasn't looking at the top hero. The reason was because he was in his own moment as he felt mildly nervous.

"I have no quirk, so I'm constantly made fun of by everyone…Even the one person who helped me out sometime ago told me to give up. Maybe it's not just because I'm quirkless." He said. "I don't know why…I just think saving people is the coolest, most awesomest thing ever."

All Might was still reverting back to his former state. Izuku still hadn't notice any of the changes going on to his ideal hero, not until that moment that he looked forward with a cheerful smile.

"I want to know no fear and save people with a smile!" He exclaimed happily. "I want to be a legendary hero like you and….OOOOOOWAAAAAAAHHH-!?"

Finally, Izuku had seen what his hero was. The tall, muscular and bright smiling man was no more; instead it was a guy who was skinny beyond any ordinary person that the teen had ever seen before.

"You shriveled up!" Izuku shouted in shock. "Eh!? You mean, all this time….Eh!? Are you an imposter!? You're a stick!"

The man before him looked at him with odd face.

"I am still All Might." He said. And then blood came out of his mouth.

"Wha-! IT CAN'T BEEE!"

A moment like that was something All Might had hoped not to happen. But with Izuku having seen everything, the hero had no choice. He told Izuku his condition from a fight five years back that put him in the terrible condition he was now in. Apparently, his inner organs had been damaged and caused him to only stay as his 'mighty' self for three hours.

Izuku was shocked of all of this. His favorite hero, and the man he always looked up to, was suffering something terrible. But if that wasn't enough, the hero then shut him down on his dream of being a hero since pro heroes risk their lives every day. So it was a hard reality that the teen had to take in, especially as All Might walked away. It was only then after that the hero found out that he had dropped the mud-like monster that he had caught earlier.

"No…" He gasped

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **BACK AT THE SCENE**

A crowd was gathered at the entrance of the alley, with the incident getting worse. The mud-like villain was once again trying to consume another person, but this time it was Kacchan. But unlike his other victim, Izuku, the quirk powered teen was fighting back and failing. His quirk just made the scene worse, as flames were covering the alley with intense heat that kept people away.

Unfortunately, the situation just seemed to get worse. Some heroes such as the giant woman and the Kumui had arrived at the scene with other heroes, only to encounter problems. However, that didn't mean the monster was going away easy. He fought back anyone that tried to get to him while trying to devour Kacchan.

"Shit! Not one of the heroes on the scene can tackle this guy!" shouted one innocent bystander.

And the person was right. The heroes on the scene could see how harsh the situation was and came to an immediate conclusion.

"We got no choice but to wait for a hero with an advantageous quirk!" shouted a fireman based superhero.

Hence, it was decided by that hero that they would have to keep the damage under control and hope that someone with a quirk that can take on the monster would come soon. However, that didn't mean that there was no sympathy for Kacchan, who was clearly suffering from the monster's overpowering body.

Fortunately, there weren't alone. All Might was there, but he was in his powerless state and among the state. So all he could do was watch as the scene unfolded with him feeling every ounce of guilt for it.

' _I must have lost the bottle.'_ He thought. _'All that time, I failed to notice! In the time I spent admonishing that fan, I'd lost sight! I'm pathetic…How could I…!'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

On his own, Izuku walked on the sidewalks. It had only been a few minutes since he had been told off by the greatest hero, All Might, on his dream of being a hero, and now he was facing the sad reality that he couldn't make it to be a pro hero.

So, now, in his hand, the teen held his book. It was still in perfect shape unlike how it would've been if Kacchan had successfully burnt it without Tatsumaki's intervention. However, with each second, Izuku remembered some of the voices of those that spoke against him achieving his dream.

' _I told myself to climb to the top of the pro hero world…'_ Izuku thought depressingly. The sadness of his sad reality was almost making him cry, but he stopped the tears by wiping them with his hand. _'Don't cry! Just let it sink in! I always knew it was a fantasy…I desperately refused to accept it…Just block it out, just block it all out. Just…'_

Izuku suddenly came to a stop. He noticed right there that across the street that there was a small crowd of people before an alley. And so without much of a thought, he got to the back where he stood and watched.

' _There was an explosion before…'_ He thought with a sad tone. _'I must have come here by habit…to see the heroes. I should just quit already. It's hollow now.'_

Just then, Izuku noticed something. The monster that was in the scene was very familiar to him. So as he continued looking, it then came as great shock to him when he recognized it instantly.

" _Him again!?"_

Izuku was shocked at the sudden appearance. He was in the midst of the people and able to see that the villain was holding someone captive. Now it scared him.

' _All Might!? Did he slip out from under you? Did you drop him…? In which case…'_ Izuku thought. Then he said in realization. "It's…my fault."

Guilt at this point was growing within Izuku. A person had just mentioned how bad the situation was and how the person suffering within the villain's grasps was. As a result, with every second that passed, Izuku stood there in guilt, fear and his hands at his mouth to stop himself from screaming and control his panicking mind.

Meanwhile, there were people who were excited to hear about All Might. They had no idea that All Might was unable to come. So while their excitement meant some good, it actually just added more guilt to Izuku as he knew it was his fault that all this was happening.

' _Hang in there…! I'm sorry!'_ Izuku thought pitifully. _'I'm so sorry…! Somebody will come save you soon…Somebody…A hero will soon…'_

Just then, Izuku's eyes locked on with Kacchan. The bully and childhood ex-friend he had known was in pain, as each second was clearly very painful to him. It was obvious by his pleading eyes, which suddenly made something snap in Izuku's heard.

So with a sudden burst of energy, Izuku ran. He didn't run from the danger, but actually ran through the crowd and into the alley with a loud cry, much to the shock of everyone.

"You idiot! Stop! Stop!" shouted a hero nearby.

However, there was no stopping Izuku. He was running without a single hesitation to show, especially when the monster turned to him with Kacchan still in his hold.

" **That brat!"** The vilain shouted.

"Deku!?" Kacchan managed to say.

Izuku continued running. His schoolbag was slung over his shoulder as his loud voice echoed the area with each step he took. A part of him was in a panic, as not even he could understand his situation.

' _What am I doing!? Why am I running!?'_ Izuku thought frantically.

" **I'll blow you away!"** shouted the villain.

' _What do I do? What do I do? At a time like this…!"_ Izuku thought.

Just then, an idea came over the teen. It was from his book, which just happened to have fallen to the ground and opened to the page that he got said idea. Thus, with a leap forward, Izuku threw his schoolbag at the monster to catch the monster off guard. Then, while he had the chance, he reached out his hand and held on to Kacchan.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted.

"You! Why you!?" Kacchan muffled voice was heard.

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why either!" Izuku shouted back. The teen's heart was beating fast, as his mind was in a state of panic, fear and yet courage with each passing second. "I could have sprouted off any number of quips, but really…it's because your tears were pleading for help!"

All Might's eyes widened. He was surprised and at the same time touched by Izuku's words even though he couldn't intervene. But if that wasn't enough, it also became a drive which pushed him to access his powers. However, that didn't mean the monster was cool with the small act of heroism.

" **It'll take only a little while longer."** The villain said. **"Don't get in my way!"**

There was now little time to respond now. The villain's hand was drawing close to Izuku, who could do nothing but watch. However, before anything could happen, a green aura covered both Izuku and Kacchan and pulled the both of them away from the villain.

"What?!" the crowd shouted.

"Huh?!" All Might shouted. He had been so close to access his quip, but the change of scene had caught him off guard.

So while everyone was confused, Izuku and Kacchan were on the ground on their butts. But then the scene changed when everyone and them watched as a lone and small feminine figure landed on the ground softly and in front of the two boys.

"Of all the stupid things you could do…You decided to do this…" said the girl.

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku said.

True to his eyes, the one who had intervened was none other than his and Kacchan's schoolmate, Tatsumaki. The girl was standing between them in her school uniform and glaring at the green haired teen, who was surprised by her action.

"Tell me…did you really mean that?" Tatsumaki asked. "About saving him because of his pleading eyes? Did you do it because you want to be a hero…or because it was the right thing to do? To be honest with you, a part of me just wanted to see Katsuki suffer a bit longer…"

Izuku turned to Kacchan and then back at Tatsumaki. What he did until that moment had been out of impulse than any rational sense. But seeing how Tatsumaki was staring at him, the teen had a moment to think and come with a conclusion.

"It was because…it was the right thing to do." Izuku said.

Tatsumaki smirked a bit. "Good answer, Midoriya."

Just then, the scene changed. The villain seemed to change focus from Kacchan because it now began to make its way to Tatsumaki.

" **Another one with a quirk…"** The villain said menacingly. **"No…this is a person with a more impressive quirk! I didn't think of inhabiting a girl before, but there's a first time for everything."**

"Tatsumaki, look out!" Izuki shouted.

Tatsumaki turned at the villain and immediately jumped away just in time. The villain had come with her with its mouth hugely open and ready to consume. However, while she did evade him, her schoolbag accidentally flew into the monster's mouth and get consumed instead.

"NO! MY SCHOOLBAG!" Tatsumaki yelled in shock. Her reaction there then followed with her landing on her feet and glaring at the monster. "Hey! Give that back! It's not lunch!"

The villain didn't comply. His eyes were still on Tatsumaki, when the girl did something sudden. She jumped directly into the gaping mouth of the villain, much to shock of everyone and the happiness of the creature.

"WHAT THE HEEEELLLLL!?" The crowd shouted.

All Might's jaw dropped, with the same for Izuku and Kacchan. They had just watched what may have been an act stupider than Izuku's action earlier.

' _I'm pathetic! I just watched a girl die!'_ All Might thought angrily.

Meanwhile, the villain was pleased. The delight in his eyes showed it as no trace of Tatsumaki could be seen. But then, just as it seemed that way, the monster suddenly shouted in a mix of shock and pain before his body suddenly spun in a green tornado.

"Idiot…I'm not anyone's lunch either." said a familiar voice.

Everyone was immediately shocked at what happened next. Tatsumaki walked out of the tornado like it was nothing. However, there was difference to her. Like, for instance, her body was covered in a green aura while her hair pushed up and down as she had a strap of her bag worn and an upset look on her face.

"Fubuki's kid book is in this bag. There's no way I was going to lose this." She said calmly. And then she turned back to the spinning monster. "And you…you attacked my classmates, threatened to kill them and tried to something meant for my sister! That's something I can never forgive! Now start praying to your maker, creep!"

"Wa-Wa-Wait!" shouted the monster.

However, it was too late for him. Tatsumaki was still close when she stretched her hand, covered in green aura just like the rest of her body. As a result, the moment she touched the tornado, it exploded with a loud boom as the villain was sent into the air, scattered into countless pieces. But if that wasn't enough, a few buildings were demolished in seconds and it suddenly began to rain.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" The crowd shouted in shock.

Right before them, they had witnessed something shocking and astonishing. A single girl, despite her size, was singlehandedly able to defeat a villain that put some of the heroes in the area in pinch. And now she stood there in a scene that made her look heroic.

"Unbelievable…" said a person. "That girl…just her alone was able to send him into the stratosphere."

"Whoa. Hold on. Don't tell me! She altered the weather with just her hand alone!?"

"OH MY GOOOOOD! WHO IS SHE?!"

"SHE'S A HERO?! SHE HAS TO GO PRO!"

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

Tatsumaki snubbed the compliment silently and turned to Izuku and Kacchan. It would appear that both boys had become unconscious due to the blast she had released.

' _Hmph! Pathetic!'_ Tatsumaki thought.

"Good work, miss." said a person.

Tatsumaki turned and saw it was a hero. She didn't know his hero name, but she noticed he wore a weird bird-like helmet and had a cape. But if that wasn't enough, the other heroes (minus the giant woman) were rejoining her.

"That was impressive!" said the tree-like hero.

"Indeed! I'll love to be your sidekick when you become a pro!" said another hero.

Tatsumaki immediately laughed. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel that way even in the presence of newsmen and cameras viewing her.

"Idiooootsss!" Tatsumaki yelled. Her action there got the shock of everyone, especially as she continued. "Become a pro hero?! Like hell I got time to play dress up! Now piss off!"

With that said, Tatsumaki flew off into the air with incredible speed. That speed was enough to push anyone close to her, as just even those a bit far from her (like the crowd) could feel the air being rough against them. And thus she was gone, with many wondering who she was.

_(LINE BREAK0_

The sun was setting, signifying the day almost coming to an end. The incident involving the mud-like villain was still talked about, but not to the point for Izuku to stay around. Now the teen found himself walking back home at a lonely street with a sad look on his face.

' _She's gone and I don't know where she is.'_ Izuku thought depressingly. _'Of course…I never thought about knowing about her before today…And All Might, I want to apologize to him. Maybe I can leave a message on his homepage…Tatsumaki will be in the school tomorrow so that might be my chance to –'_

" **DEKU!"**

Izuku stopped upon hearing that nickname. He knew exactly who it was that called him, and as such turned to see that it was Kacchan, who was unsurprisingly angry at him.

" **I never asked to be saved, least of all by you and your girlfriend…! In fact, you two didn't save me! Right?! Right?! I could've handled it on my own!"** Kacchan continued. **"I won't let a quirkless, worthless, little rodent and his wind-bitch look down on me! I don't owe you two a shit, so don't look down on me! You shitty goddamn nerd!"**

' _Uh…Tatsumaki is not my girlfriend.'_ Izuku thought. However, he couldn't help but pause and imagine him and the girl walking to school together.

' _No! No! No!'_ Izuku shook his head. A bit of a blush came on his face before he looked forward and saw Kacchan walking away. Hopefully, he hadn't seen that awkward moment of his, especially now that he was over it. _'Anyway…he's right about me not saving him…'_ He thought sincerely. _'I did nothing…Tatsumaki did it. It's a shame he won't admit that.'_

Izuku then sighed and smiled a bit. The day had been rough, but he was surprisingly okay with all that had happened. Hence, with no regret he turned away and began walking.

' _I'm glad with how things turned out. Now I can finally focus on a future feasible for me.'_

And with that, Izuku had accepted how his life predicament is. Being a hero still sounded great, but with all that had happened he found that he had no regret. So as he walked, he possessed that smile until he came to a stop and saw Tatsumaki walking pass him with a little girl, holding her hand by hand.

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku muttered, surprised.

"Midoriya…" Tatsumaki muttered back, surprised as well.

For a moment, time seemed to come to a stop as both teens locked eyes with each other. Their face expression showed how surprised they were to encounter each other, especially at a time like this. But unknown to them, such an encounter was something that would lead to something greater than any of them would've ever imagined.

_(CHAPTER END)_

 **DOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!**

 **I wanted to continue this to the part that All Might showed up, but I'm not positive of how this story would be received. So what do you guys think? Please review, favorite and follow so I can know what you feel of this fanfic**

 **Btw the little girl with Tatsumaki is Fubuki. I don't know how much of a role she'll play in this fanfic yet, but I can say it'll be interesting. Also, don't worry, Izuku will still receive All Might's power like he does in the manga/anime. I say this so no one gets the wrong idea that this fanfic will take that away from him.**

 **Now about this fanfic, the reason I got to it is because I've noticed the lack of a crossover fanfic that has Tatsumaki involved. She's easily one of my favorite characters in One Punch Man (though not my number 1, Saitama always has that place). Besides, I've been having this idea for months and thought I should write it to break off from my Ben 10 crossover fanfictions.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. I hope to hear your thoughts on this. If I see that this fanfic got a big support then I'll continue it.**


	2. Too much going on

Heeellllloooo, the I'm Man of Cartoons guy and I remember it so you don't have to!

A big thanks everyone who reviewed, favorite and follow the last chapter. Seeing that much support from you guys meant a lot to me, so please keep it up.

Now before getting to the chapter, there are a few things I want to add. I've decided that I'll add some OPM characters into the fanfic (meaning Saitama will be in it too). However, there will be changes and exceptions, but nothing too big. Don't worry.

Also, I'm sorry for the grammar mistake in the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter has now been correctly edited along with the other one.

EDITED: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN CORRECTED OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! ALONG WITH THESE, A FEW DIALOGUE WERE CHANGED OR CORRECTED! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 2: Too much going on**

Footsteps belonging to three individuals somewhat echoed through the empty suburban street. The sun was still setting when this happened, with the weather bringing a calm atmosphere for those at the area. Thus, it was in this time that Izuku, Tatsumaki and Fubuki found themselves being in the company of each other.

"Wow! Sister did all that!? That's so cool!" exclaimed Fubuki excitedly.

If anyone close by in the lonely street was there, they likely would've heard the nine year old girl. Tatsumaki knew her little sister to be one that can be easily excited and loud whenever the time comes. But even though they are related by blood, Fubuki had black hair while her sister had green hair. There's also the fact that she wore a school uniform, which comprised of a green and white striped skirt and a white shirt with a blue tie on it.

Anyway, there was one thing bothering Tatsumaki; it was the fact that Izuku was there. She had run into the teenage boy when suddenly for some reason he ended up walking with them. It didn't help that they were going to the same direction.

Fortunately, Izuku wasn't oblivious. He could tell by Tatsumaki's upset face that she didn't like his company one bit. So he was nervous as he walked with them still.

"Haha…yeah…" Izuku said nervously. Then he turned over to Tatsumaki and said. "You're sister is really nice…um…thanks for saving Katsuki and I back then from that villain."

"Whatever." Tatsumaki replied with a snub. "Saving you two was nothing really. You two morons clearly don't know what trouble is even if it hits you in the face."

"Sister!" Fubuki scowled.

"Ow!" Tatsumaki shouted.

The green haired esper had been struck at her side by her sister. As a result, tension was raised as both sisters came to a stop and glared at each other.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"Be nice to him! He was just thanking you!" Fubuki yelled back.

Tatsumaki scowled a bit and raised her hand at her sister. There were a number of things she could do to her, but one thought came to mind at that moment. So before Fubuki knew it, she was being pinched at the cheek by her sister.

"Owie! Owie!" Fubuki cried.

"You have a lot of guts to hit your sister! How do you like that?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Izuku watched them, but said nothing. This was because he was he was a bit entertained by the bicker from the two siblings. Tatsumaki clearly didn't resent her sister, nor did the other feel the same way. In fact, the whole scene seemed so funny that he chuckled and got the attention of the two sisters in the process.

"What's so funny, idiot?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

The green haired esper's attention was taken away from her sister. Now Fubuki was free as she rubbed her cheeks with cartoonish tears running down.

"Oh nothing." Izuku replied with a smile. The teen was surprisingly not scared of her. Hence, he added. "I just noticed you really care for her."

"Um…of course I do." Tatsumaki was taken aback.

From the few times the green haired girl had known Izuku, this was the first time that she had seen him smile. It was weird but at the same time something that caught her off guard. But then, just as that happened, a reminder suddenly popped in her mind that immediately made her rush to her schoolbag and bring out a book.

"I almost forgot. Here, Fubuki." Tatsumaki said.

Fubuki stopped rubbing her cheeks and looked at the book. The thing in her sister's hand was directly at her face, hence she recognized it.

"Oh my gosh! You got it!" Fubuki exclaimed happily. The look on her face seemed to brighten as her eyes surprisingly sparkled. Hence, without a moment hesitation, the girl took the book and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you! Thank you! You're such a good sister when you're not being hotheaded."

Tatsumaki instantly took offense to her. She was hotheaded at times, but she wouldn't admit it. As such, an anime–like vein popped up on her head before she went on the offense. By that, she went back to pinching her little sister's sisters with two hands this time.

Meanwhile, there was Izuku and his thoughts. He wasn't alarmed by the scene, though, as he just smiled.

 _'Having a younger sibling is nice huh.'_ Izuku thought happily. _'Someone to talk to…Someone to have fun with…and someone to look out for…You must be so lucky, Tatsumaki.'_

With that, Izuku could acknowledge this feeling of envy for Tatsumaki. It wasn't so bad, though, as he was used to being an only child by now. As such, he just continued to watch the two sisters react until a blast of wind hit them, followed by a deep voice.

"FOR I'M HERE!"

"All Might?!" Izuku shouted in shock.

Indeed, the one responsible for the blast of wind and the voice was the #1 Pro hero, All Might. He was still in his civilian clothes as he stood in a pose and got the attention of the esper sisters.

"Oh my gosh! It's All Might!" Fubuki exclaimed happily.

Unlike Izuku, the little girl was excited to see the famous hero. He wasn't in his hero suit though, but it didn't matter to her. In fact, the pain on her cheeks seemed to be nothing now that she was staring dazzlingly at the top hero. However, before anything else could be said, Tatsumaki suddenly raised her index finger and pressed it against Fubuki's forehead, which glowed and knocked the little girl unconscious.

Izuku was surprised to see that. It was one thing to pinch her little sister's cheeks and another thing to knock her out. Fortunately, Tatsumaki was able to catch her little sister in her arms and hold her close to her chest.

"You knocked her out?" Izuku questioned.

"Yeah. What's it to you!?" Tatsumaki verbally fired at him.

Izuku said nothing back. The look Tatsumaki was giving him was the same upset look she always seemed to carry. But as that wasn't clearly enough, she suddenly turned to All Might who was now standing straightly before them.

"And you!" Tatsumaki yelled and pointed at the pro hero. "It took you long enough to show up! I practically did your job a few hours ago!" She yelled.

"Tatsumaki, All Might –"

"No, it's fine, kid" All Might interjected. He didn't seem troubled by Tatsumaki's words, not in the slightest. But he did seem to have guilt, especially as he walked towards them and stood there. "What happened there was my fault. But I am here to set the record straight, as well as for other reasons."

 _'Other reasons?'_ Izuku thought with a confused look.

All Might didn't go into specifics though, at least not yet. A thought was already on his mind when he suddenly turned to Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki, is it? You have a lot of promise to be a pro hero." All Might said honestly. "You came into the need of your schoolmates and did away with the villain before he could cause any other trouble...If you hadn't been there…If the young boy's words there didn't get to you too like it did for me…then I would have gotten dangerously close to not living by my own words to him earlier today. I never want to being all talk and flashing fake muscles…Thank you…both of you."

 _'Fake muscles?'_ Izuku thought.

The same wasn't for Tatsumaki though. The green haired girl may have let All Might speak, but it wasn't like she was in the very least interested.

"That's it huh?" Tatsumaki asked with an uninterested tone. "I get your supposed to be this top 'hero', but I got nothing else to say to you. Did you see how those other heroes were like? 'Oh we need to wait for someone with a quirk to save him', it made me sick. Honestly, Izuku is the reason I even stepped in, so I –"

"But how can that be?" Izuku asked. The teen was now facing Tatsumaki with a sad face. "You don't know this but…but what happened there was my fault? All Might caught the villain before, but because I held on to him he accidentally dropped it."

Tatsumaki turned and glared at the teen. "So you're the idiot who caused all that huh?! Why am I not surprised?!"

Izuku said nothing but look at the ground. He had expected such a reaction from Tatsumaki considering who she is. But then what she then said caught his attention and surprised him.

"Now I should scold you for that but…considering you're quirkless and yet you had more guts than those so called 'heroes' to do the right thing…I can't hate you for that." Tatsumaki admitted.

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku muttered.

"She's right!" All Might also admitted. "Of all the people at the scene, only you, only cowardly, quirkless you made the difference! You're the one who made her act!"

A mix of emotions began to boil up in Izuku. He knew to an extent why it was such, considering it was coming from his favorite hero, All Might, and the girl that had saved the day. So to him it was a good feeling and something the teen likely would never forget as he stood there, feeling his tears rising.

Nonetheless, All Might continued. "There's something that's said about top heroes when they were still students…Most of their stories are linked by the following line: My body moved on its own before I could think."

The tears from Izuku were now flowing out. He clutched his chest like a huge weight was being removed as every word said by All Might went through his mind.

 _'Why am I remembering what mum said that day?'_ Izuku thought tearfully. The memory he was referring to was the day when he had been told at age four that he didn't have a quirk. So up till now he still remembered the apology his mother had said so tearfully.

However, All Might was unaware of that memory. His words were inspirational, as he then continued.

"And you did the same thing!" He stated.

"…Yeah…" Izuku cried. And with that a flash of that memory with his mum came to mind as he fell on his knees and began to cry. _'No, mum. What I wanted you to tell me that day was you can become a hero.' He thought._

Tatsumaki wasn't all that impressed, though. The talk about heroes from All Might was something that would get on her nerves at an instant. But upon looking at Izuku, clutching his chest and crying out feelings that were clearly bottled up for so long, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy.

However, the teenage girl didn't show it. She just simply levitated her unconscious sister to be on her back before levitating herself off the ground, ready to leave.

 _'Gosh…All this talk about heroes makes me want to puke.'_ Tatsumaki thought in irritation. She could've said it all out loud, but even she could see the moment shouldn't be ruined for Izuku. Thus, she looked down at him and said. "Well I'll be off. See you in school, Midoriya."

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku said.

Tatsumaki said nothing after that, and flew off. However, before she was entirely out of sight, Izuku looked up and saw the girl's figure flying away. Something about her was entirely different than the mental picture of her that he had known her for before today. Thus, with those emotions he felt, he had a thought for her too.

'Tatsumaki…you're really a good person, aren't you?'

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **NEXT DAY**

 **7:30AM**

Somewhere within the city, there was an apartment building. The area it was located in was known to be mostly deserted, as many of its occupants had long left the place when it was a hostile den for villains of all kinds. Hence, even with that being a thing of the past, no one had bothered to return home.

This was fine with its only occupants, especially as they were lived in said apartment building. The rent there was super cheap and the rooms were easy to live in. So for the life of Tatsumaki and her sister, it was good. In fact, right at the present moment, Tatsumaki walked out of the door in her school uniform and her bag worn on both shoulders and facing the door with a strict look on her face.

"Hurry up, Fubuki! We're going to be late!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"I'm coming! Just a few minutes, sister!" Fubuki shouted back.

Tatsumaki sighed and pinched her nostrils lightly. Her little sister can be academically smart, but she still had her faults as expected for her age. However, before Tatsumaki could say anything, she heard the door next to her apartment open and saw a familiar face which immediately upset her.

"Tatsumaki…You're up for school." said her only neighbor.

"Yes, I am, baldy! What's it to you?!"

The neighbor gritted his teeth and visibly showed a strained face. _'Not this again. This girl is really getting on my nerves.'_ He thought.

"Well…What do you want?!" Tatsumaki yelled. "Are you off to your fake job or are you going to lounge in your room again, you pathetic baldy."

"What's with you and me being bald!? I'm twenty-five years old!" The neighbor shouted with annoyance. "Also, it's Saitama! We've been neighbors for two years, Tatsumaki!"

"Yeah, and so what?! You're still a baldy no matter what!"

Saitama growled with a low tone. He so wanted to yell at her, but years of experience as Tatsumaki's neighbor has shown that it would be impossible. As such, the man turned from her and pinched the bridge of his nostril and sighed to feel at ease.

"This is getting nowhere…" He said. "You know if you keep this up then you're never going to have any friends."

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed and looked away.

"By the way…" Saitama said and turned to her. "I saw the news yesterday…You saved two of your classmates, right? That was pretty cool."

"Whatever." Tatsumaki said uninterestedly. "Just don't mention it to Fubuki unless you want to eat the inside of the earth."

Saitama sighed and scratched the back of his head. Tatsumaki was always like this, always making threats that surprisingly she never carried out on him. It didn't mean he wanted her to do so; he just wished she would be someone better to approach.

"Huh…I wonder if that supermarket at that street has that bargain sale today." Saitama said.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. The one thing she wanted to do right there was to leave before Saitama could say another word. Fortunately, Fubuki ran out with a smile on her face and closed the door behind them.

"I'm here, sister." Fubuki said. Then she turned to Saitama. "Good morning, Saitama. Lovely weather isn't it? How's Mr. Pikey doing?"

"Mr. Pikey?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"Yes. Mr. Pikey is Saitama's cactus plant that I named. Isn't that right, Saitama?"

"Right." Saitama said.

"Whatever." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

Ever since the green haired could remember, her little sister has always gotten along with Saitama. At first, she had tried to stop the little girl, having seen Saitama as a bad influence. However, with each attempt then, Fubuki had somehow figured a way to talk with Saitama without her knowing, and thus she stopped trying.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The walk to school was fine, with nothing major happening. Tatsumaki was holding her little sister's hand while the little girl was humming happily to a catchy song that she had heard a while ago. So when they eventually got to the gate of Fubuki's school, they stopped there before Tatsumaki faced her sister.

"Alright, Fubuki, take care of yourself." Tatsumaki said. "I won't be able to pick you up this time because of today's part-time job, so head straight home, you got it?"

"I will." Fubuki nodded. "But before you leave, I want to ask. Why do you hate Saitama so much?"

"Why do I hate him?" Tatsumaki repeated and looked away thoughtfully. "Huh…Why do I hate him? Well I guess it's because of that stupid face of his…and because he's bald…and he's so laidback that it annoys me just by looking at him."

"But Saitama does have a job." Fubuki insisted. "Saitama is actually a pro he–"

"Enough about him. He isn't here." Tatsumaki said strictly. And with that a thought came to mind and led her to bring out a flip phone and handing it to her sister. "Oh yeah, this is for you. I couldn't buy the latest android or whatever, but this should be enough to reach me if you're a trouble. I have my number of speed dial on it, okay?"

"Okay, sister. Thank you." Fubuki replied happily.

"Hey, Fubuki!" shouted someone.

Fubuki recognized that voice; however the same couldn't be said about her older sister. So when they reacted by turning to the voice, Fubuki smiled and waved at a group of children in the school compound waving back at her.

"The Fubuki group has assembled." Fubuki stated.

"Fubuki group?" Tatsumaki questioned. "Are those the group of kids you keep talking about?"

"Yup! Bye, sister!"

With that, Fubuki waved at her sister and ran over to the group of children. Tatsumaki waved back a bit, but her attention was still at the group of kids especially as they were rejoined by Fubuki group.

 _'The Fubuki group huh…I'll allow it for now. They better not be any trouble for her, especially that big kid…He looks like some mountain ape compared to the others.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Now Tatsumaki was on her own; this time by flying above the city. The view gave her a chance to look about everywhere she wanted to as the wind blew against her ponytail green hair while her clothes flapping slightly against the breeze. But when she drew close to her school, she noticed a small crowd of people by the front gate and immediately got curious enough to fly down and find out.

"Huh…I wonder what's going on." She said.

Unknown to the teenage girl however, the reason they were there would soon surprise her. She thought they were just a crowd of ordinary people, when really they were the people from the press waiting for a certain person to show up. Thus, without knowing their intention, Tatsumaki tapped the back of a guy and asked. "Hey! What's going on?! Is the school okay?"

The guy turned and immediately became excited.

"You're here! The sources were right!"

"Huh?" Tatsumaki was confused.

Next thing the green haired girl knew she was surrounded by the press with a number of them repeatedly calling her by her name and others flashing their cameras at her.

"Tatsumaki! How old are you?"

"Are you really about to pass middle school?"

"What's your favorite color? Obviously it's green, right?"

"Will you be going to U.A High? Sources says you wrote the mock test."

"Tatsumaki! Tatsumaki! Our readers want to know if you want to become a pro hero!"

"Tatsumaki, how were you able to accomplish such a feat yesterday by your lone self?"

Tatsumaki's eyes winced while she shield her face with her arms. The constant questions and multiple flashes of cameras at her face were getting too much. At the same time, the girl didn't know how to evade any of this, especially as she gritted her teeth and felt her temper rising.

Fortunately, something good intervened. It didn't come from Tatsumaki, but by a familiar male voice which shouted. "Look! All Might is here!"

And immediately, the press turned away with many clearly excited. A few already began to speculate that the famous top hero was there to meet Tatsumaki by himself. However, unknown to them, Izuku grabbed Tatsumaki by the hand and pulled her away.

"Come on, Tatsumaki, let's go!" Izuku stated urgently.

"Huh? What are you –"

Tatsumaki was interrupted before she could finish. The press was still active as before, so there was no time to waste. Thus, Izuku ran with Tatsumaki's hand in his own until they ducked at a tree where he then sighed in relief.

"Good. It looks like we lost them." Izuku said.

However, not all was well. He may have saved Tatsumaki, but when he turned to her he saw her glaring at him with her green body aura increasing and her hair levitating.

"Uh…Tatsumaki…" Izuku said fearfully.

"You have some balls to hold a girl's hand." Tatsumaki said threateningly.

Izuku looked at their hands and immediately removed his hand from hers with a shriek. For a second, he felt embarrassed and a blush at both of his cheeks before apologizing to the esper, who then calmed down.

"Hmph! Whatever, idiot!" Tatsumaki said.

With that, the green haired girl walked away from Izuku without saying a word. Izuku didn't mean it though, because at that moment he sighed again and wiped a bunch of sweat off his forehead.

"Tatsumaki can be scary sometimes." He muttered. Then a reality came down on that made him blush nervously and look at the hand he held Tatsumaki's hand in. "I…I held a girl's hand. I did it…without think…and it was soft."

Izuku quickly shook his head to free himself. He didn't know why, but thinking about it made him feel weird.

So while Izuku was on his own, Tatsumaki was on her own as she walked through the hallway of the school building with an upset look on her face. Unknown to her, however, each student she passed gave her a look that was different than the usual ones they normally give her, with some murmuring with one another as they saw her walk by,

But still Tatsumaki was oblivious to it all as she muttered.

"Stupid, Izuku. Holding my hand like that. He's lucky I didn't throw him to a wall or something!" Tatsumaki complained.

And so, the girl continued muttering about the kid until she pushed the door of her classroom aside with some annoyance. But whether she noticed or not, her immediate presence caused the entire class to be quiet as all eyes went to staring at her even as she headed to to her seat.

"That's Tatsumaki." One boy whispered.

"Wow…And she's been in this class. How didn't I notice her?" asked another boy.

"I saw that video of her last night. She's really strong." said a girl.

"Whoa. Really? That video got over half a million views." replied another girl.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like she was putting much of an effort." said another boy.

"Do you think she's surpassed Bakugou?" asked another boy.

"Sheesh! Bakugou will hear you." shushed a boy close by.

Katsuki Bakugou gritted his teeth and snapped his pen. He didn't like the girl's presence in class, especially as all attention was on her than him.

 _'Tatsumaki must have been laughing her ass off from yesterday! That video got over half a million views online, and worse of all, since I came to class everyone has been talking about her! It pisses me off! Just look at her, acting like nothing happened!'_

Tatsumaki sighed and sat on her chair. Again, she was unaware of the stares and whispers going about, especially as she was once again in thought.

 _'Huh…Maybe I should talk with Midoriya about yesterday. Leaving him alone with that guy yesterday probably wasn't the best idea.'_

Just then, as if by coincidence, Izuku arrived in class. He was just at the door, when Tatsumaki stood up and looked at him with a firm look.

"Midoriya!" She called. "About yesterday, how did it go with All Mi–"

Izuku suddenly rushed at Tatsumaki with a panic look. He had a reason for doing that as he then grabbed her hand again and ran out of the class without a single word.

"Wow! Midoriya is bold!" exclaimed one teen.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think they're –" said a girl.

"I heard from a guy that she defended Midoriya from Bakugou yesterday."

"Wow! I never would've thought."

"Yeah. They must be an awesome couple."

_(LINE BREAK)_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Izuku was sent flying into a wall, with a pose that could be mistaken for a modern piece of art. The reason for his sudden position was because of Tatsumaki, who was glaring at him with her body covered in the usual green aura.

"Again, with the holding of hands! And worse of all it was in class! Do you want people to get the wrong idea?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry." Izuku winced.

"You said that just a while ago!" Tatsumaki yelled.

The position Izuku was in was becoming unbearable. Fortunately, Tatsumaki was able to calm down and pull him out of the wall with her quirk. Now he was back on his feet and shaking a bit.

"So why did you bring me here?" Tatsumaki asked demandingly.

Presently, the both of them were at the mid-section of a stairway. There was no one around to see them or anyone to hear from them as they spoke. Hence, it was with the idea of being alone with her that Izuku looked over to her nervously.

"Well…it's just that you were about to mention All Might. Can you not do that?" Izuku asked. "Something big happened and it has to be a secret."

"A secret?" Tatsumaki asked, now curious. "What secret is that? He isn't blackmailing you, is he?"

"What? No, no, no, no!" Izuku shook his head. The least he wanted was to give the girl the wrong idea.

"Then what is it?"

"I…I can't tell you." Izuku admitted. "All Might has a way that'll make me into a hero someday, so…so I'm going to be following him."

Tatsumaki growled with a low tone and bent forward with a glare at the teen. "You're still going for that hero shit?! And here I thought you learned your lesson from that incident with the monster! I should've not left you alone with –"

"Deku! Tatsumaki!" shouted a familiar voice.

Just then, both teenagers found themselves ambushed. An explosion by a certain hotheaded blonde teen suddenly crashed down between them and knocked them apart from each other. So the next thing that happened was Katsuki landing on the same ground as them with a serious scowl on his face.

"I knew it! Both of you were messing with me!" Katsuki yelled angrily. Then his focus went to Tatsumaki. "And you! How long have you been laughing your ass off by playing off as a weak person with a quirk, Tatsumaki! You feel pretty big talking shit behind my back, don't you?!"

Tatsumaki growled with her hair pushing up and her body aura suddenly activating. Katsuki didn't know it yet, but Izuku did; his childhood _friend_ had just made a huge mistake.

And indeed, the mistake was big. The next thing heard from Katsuki was a scream as he was sent flying out of the window and crashing into a tub of water outside. However, if that wasn't enough against the guy's ego, many kids could be seen looking out their windows in shock as they saw Katsuki emerging out of the water all wet and angry.

And then there were Izuku and Tatsumaki.

"Y-You threw Kacchan out the window?"

"Serves him right!" Tatsumaki yelled. "That hothead had to cool off if you ask me!"

Izuku was a bit worried and scared at the same time. For the time he had known Tatsumaki, he had seen that she had different sides to her. The good sides of her were nice to see, but the present side of her was not. However, before he could say anything, the speakers suddenly came on with a woman's voice coming out.

"Tatsumaki, you've been requested to the principal's office immediately. Please do make the effort."

And with that, the speakers went off.

"Oh…shit." Tatsumaki frowned.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Each step Tatsumaki took felt troubling to her. She couldn't think of anything else except for what awaited her beyond the door of the principal. But there was no stopping what had happened. Thus, she knocked on the principal's door and waited for a response, which then came in the voice of the principal. Then, with a bit of hesitance, she opened the door and closed it behind her when she walked in.

"Okay, principal, I know using my quirk against someone in school is against the rules, but I have a good reason for –" Tatsumaki said and stopped. Her reason was because of a humanoid furry animal in a suit and two men next to it. "Uh...why is there a rodent in a tuxedo over there?"

The principal said nothing, other than do a facepalm. Unknown to Tatsumaki she had just insulted a very important individual. Even the two male government civil servants were a bit taken about by her question at the so-called rodent. Then there the two men next to the 'rodent' who just glared at the girl until the muscular one of the two, dressed in a blue tank-top and grey pants, said something in response.

"You should respect authority, girl! Clearly, you don't know who you're speaking too!" The super muscular guy said. Then he pointed at the animal. "This is Mr. Principal of U.A High, the most prestigious academy for heroes in the world."

"Ah, Tank Top Master…No need to be so formal." said the animal calmly and sincerely.

Tatsumaki was surprised. It wasn't because of what Tank Top Master had said, but because of the fact that the animal spoke right there.

"Wait, you can talk?!" Tatsumaki said with wide eyed.

"Yes, I can. I can understand how surprising this can be." Mr. Principal said. Then he gestured to the other man next to him. "You now know Tank Top Master and me, but I believe you may not know him. He is the hero Easerhead. We came here in response to a…problem you're facing."

"A problem? I'm not facing any problem." Tatsumaki said straightly. Her nervousness earlier seemed to now be entirely gone as she continued. "And what does a bunch of so called heroes want with me?! I don't plan on going to your crappy academy! Not now or ever!"

"Then I guess you truly are not aware." Eraserhead said composedly.

"Aware? Aware of what?" Tatsumaki asked.

Eraserhead didn't respond. He didn't have to, mainly because the two men by the other side of the office then stood up. One of them had brown hair and seemed to be younger while the other one had glasses, black hair and had facial hair.

"Tatsumaki, we are from the ministry of Housing and Development." said the guy with black hair. "Let me just say your rescue and swift action yesterday was admirable. However, the government monitors fights caused by people with quirks in order to preserve safety and order."

"Hence, why we are here." added the guy with brown hair. "Tatsumaki, what you did yesterday caused major property damage. Normally, payment for these financial losses will be in the hands of the government if the action was caused by a graduated hero with a hero license of any internationally registered hero academy. But considering you are not from any registered hero academy or a graduate of such or the fact that you lack a hero license has…You can see the problem here."

"The government has decided to bill you for the collateral damage."

"WHAT!?" Tatsumaki shouted in shock. "Y-You can't be serious?! I was just saving my classmates from a monster that the other heroes were too chicken to handle! I can't be billed for this!"

"You can…and you have been." said the other guy.

The guy with brown hair then brought out a paper and handed it over to Tatsumaki. It was just a simple paper, though in reality it was more than that. Thus, when Tatsumaki took it and looked at it, her eyes widened as her hands began to shake just by staring at the huge numbers before her.

"N-No way…This is too much…I can't afford any of this…None of my part time jobs can keep up with this amount…Yo-You have to be kidding…" Tatsumaki said with a shaky voice.

Sadly, no matter how much she tried to see it, she was really in serious trouble. The paper in her hand held every financial account of the things she destroyed that day, as well as the total of it. In short, the girl was now in a massive debt to the government and there was nothing she could do about it.

Not too surprising, this had an effect on her emotional. Her hands just seemed to continue shaking as her voice just seemed to shake like she was trying to say something. However, when she did act, it wasn't in the best of everyone. Her powers suddenly activated, which immediately began to levitate everything except the people and the couch Mr. Principal was on.

"You're joking! I can't pay for this! Is this what I get for saving people's lives, you ungrateful people huhhhhh!?"

The government workers were a bit taken aback. Tatsumaki's power was now not only affecting the office but the entire school building as a whole. Classes had started since Tatsumaki had left, but with the tables and other objects rising, even Izuku was surprised and knew who it was doing it.

Fortunately, the group from U.A Academy knew what to do. This was obvious when Mr. Principal turned to Eraserhead and called to him, to which the man responded appropriately. Tatsumaki's powers suddenly powered down, much to her shock.

"Huh? What the –" Tatsumaki said.

Mr. Principal sighed with a smile. "That sure was something huh? I'm sorry for having your quirk cut off like that, but we wouldn't want you to be in extra debt, now do we?"

"Uh…true." Tatsumaki replied. "But how were you able to do that? My quirk isn't working."

"Mr. Eraserhead is your answer." Mr. Principal answered.

Tatsumaki turned to who he referred to and noticed something different about the guy. His face expression was still the same, but his pupils were surprisingly red.

 _'He can shut down a person's quirk? How's that even possible?'_ Tatsumaki asked.

"So now you understand…" Mr. Principal said. "Tatsumaki, you're a very talented girl and clearly have so much to look forward in life. Luckily, when the ministry made their financial conclusion, we were consulted on a solution to your problem. Of course, the decision you make is up to you. We won't force you…But I would advise you make the right choice."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumaki asked.

Just then, the man with black hair went forward. "We're offering you a better chance to repay your debt." He said. "If you're able to successfully enroll into U.A High, you'll have a chance to graduate and obtain a hero license. Then once you've accomplish that, all your debt will be immediately cleared. This is a loophole that you can exploit."

"WHAT!?" Tatsumaki shouted and glared angrily at the man. "Be a hero!? You're crazy if you think I'll join a bunch of attention seekers!? I have better things to do!"

"And what's that? Paying off that huge debt?" Eraserhead asked subtly. "Honestly, I don't care what choice you make, but I've seen the numbers…even you can't pay that off before you die of old age. You must know that, right?"

Tatsumaki gritted her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right about her situation. However, with her quirk locked and the tension of the situation, there were only two things the girl could do. She clutched the paper in her hand and screamed out loud.

_(LINE BREAK)_

With a ring of a bell, school finally came to an end. Students could now be seen walking out of the school's gate as each student wanted to get home after yet another long day in school. The same was for Izuku, who currently could be seen walking out the front gate when he saw a certain girl standing at the fence with her forehead depressingly on the fence itself.

"Tatsumaki?" Izuku called. However, he got no response. _'I wonder what happened in the principal's office. She looks so depressed.'_ He thought.

Now at this point his curiosity and concern for the girl got the best of him. So when he approached Tatsumaki, he was cautious to observe her while reaching his hand to her. He did hear her continue muttering the word 'debt' over and over again, but couldn't figure what it was. Hence, he made his move and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Tatsumaki…are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Tatsumaki suddenly became quiet. It was odd and yet somewhat scary that she did that so sudden. However, before Izuku could ponder on it, Tatsumaki slowly turned her head to him to reveal a creepy look and gritted teeth. Unknown to Izuku, the girl was angry at him.

"Oh look who decided to show up; the cause of my debt." Tatsumaki said suddenly. At the same time, her face expression seemed to get scarier as she continued. "Hey, Midoriya, how about you follow me for a bit of a…chat?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Izuku answered nervously. Something about Tatsumaki was off, even more than usual, and he didn't like it. "I have to go home…My mum would be –"

"Oh no. I insist." Tatsumaki interjected. "Besides…you can't go to your mum if you're in the air, right?"

"Huh?"

Just then, Izuku was taken aback. Tatsumaki seemed to follow up on what she said, whether Izuku liked it or not. As a result, the teenage boy now found his body encased in a green aura, much to his shock, before being flown upwards with Tatsumaki following him.

Fortunately, the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. Tatsumaki was angry, but she wasn't one to put a young person's life in danger unless it was necessary. As such, the two of them now found themselves sitting at the edge of a building with Tatsumaki explaining all that had happened andIzuku then feeling guilty.

"It really is my fault…" Izuku said depressingly. "You had to save us back then…but now you're in debt…If I hadn't been a burden to All Might then none of this would've happened…I really am pathetic."

"You are! That's for sure!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Izuku tightened his fists on his lap and tried to hold back his tears from leaking out. He didn't want to cry, especially not in the presence of Tatsumaki. But he couldn't help one thought from coming.

 _'Maybe I'm not worthy for One for All...'_ Izuku thought depressingly. _'Maybe I should give up…I can't be a hero if I cause someone such a burden.'_ But then he shook his head and become determined. _'No, I shouldn't think that! I want to be a hero, so I shouldn't back down! A hero takes responsibility…That means I should…No, I will…'_

"Tatsumaki!" Izuku called suddenly. The depressed and guilt filled look he had on his face was gone as he was now staring determinedly at the girl. "I'll take responsibility!" He stated.

"Wh-What?!" Tatsumaki was shocked. The way Izuku had spoken up, plus the sudden change of his mood, was enough to catch the girl a bit off guard. "Responsibility?! What are you talking about?!:"

"About U.A!" Izuku said back. "You're going to attend the academy and graduate so you can clear your debt, right?! Well I'm going there too! I'll help you in any way I can, so don't worry!"

Tatsumaki was still surprised by Izuku's strong words. It was one thing to claim responsibility and another to speak so forwardly that it could surprise a person. But then, as Tatsumaki heard it all, she looked away while trying to calm herself.

"Idiot…don't talk like it'll be so easy." Tatsumaki said. "You don't have a quirk, so you won't make it there."

"You don't have to worry about that too!" Izuku stated. "I…All Might is going to train me…He knows I can be a great hero…So, Tatsumaki…you don't have to worry because…because…because we'll make it in U.A High! We'll make it there and become pro heroes! I know it!"

Tatsumaki turned to him with a glare. Hence, before Izuku knew it, the girl used her hand to push on his face, causing him to fall on his back.

"Have you been listening to me?! I don't want to be a hero!" Tatsumaki stated angrily. "Heroes don't exist in this world. The ones you see are just a bunch of attention seekers! The same is for anyone else who's going to that dumb academy."

Izuku rubbed his face and sat back up. He had been taken aback by Tatsumaki's shove on his face, but didn't mind it. Now he was facing her again, though with a curious look.

"They're not attention seekers." Izuku said. "I've been following on heroes…I wrote some of their tips on my book you saved from Kacchan. The heroes I see are good people."

"Yeah, in the public eye." Tatsumaki replied. "Tell me, Midoriya, have you ever seen a hero save others without a camera or people there to watch?"

"Yes. I saw All Might." Izuku answered.

"Then where was he when the little girls needed him?" Tatsumaki asked.

Izuku was taken aback. The question Tatsumaki had asked about seemed to have come out all of a sudden. It was unconnected to their conversation, while at the same time getting a questioning look on his face especially as Tatsumaki suddenly frowned and looked down at the streets below them.

"Your so called heroes are people of the day." Tatsumaki said sadly. "They're always there to beat the villain when he pops up in the open…but what about the dark? What about the cold dark where there is no light? What about the place where tears for a savior were never answered? I'll tell you what…it's because real heroes don't exist."

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku muttered, somewhat troubled.

The words Tatsumaki said got the teen into a realization. The girl's distain for heroes wasn't plain; they were to a personal level than anything he would've thought. It was obvious on her sad face and clear by her hands tightening into fists like she was holding back her own emotion. But before anything could be said, Tatsumaki had something else to say.

"I sometimes envy you, Midoriya…" Tatsumaki said with a low tone. "This world can be unfair, but yet you have the choice to be who you are. You could work hard to be a doctor, a police officer, as firefighter…anything at all. But you choose to be a hero…someone that really doesn't work well in this world. I never had any choice in my earlier life…It was over before I knew it."

Now Izuku was silent. What he heard from Tatsumaki was not only personal, but really deep. It began to make him question the type of person the girl was and just what her past was. But before he could say anything, Tatsumaki laughed halfheartedly and swung her legs back and forth.

"Why am I even telling you this? We're not family or friends…We're not even acquaintances. We're just classmates…" Tatsumaki said.

 _'We're just classmates?'_ Izuku thought with mild surprise. _'I know we're not close but…I thought we might grow from more than that.'_

"Well that's about it." Tatsumaki said and then stood up. "I just feel like I wasted my time here. Now if you excuse me, I have a part time job to get to."

With that said, Tatsumaki turned away and began to walk. She had a particular place in mind since it was one of her place of work. However, before she could activate her quirk, Izuku called out to her and stood on his feet again, facing her determinedly.

"You have a choice, Tatsumaki!" Izuku stated. He still felt awkward though, as he fidget a bit and tightened his fist. "You've always had a choice…just like now! I don't know your past and I don't think I ever will…but…but I don't think you should think otherwise of yourself! You can choose now to not go to U.A High! But if you ask me…I think you should attend the academy anyway…It's not so you can pay your debt but because…well, I think you can be a great hero. You can be the hero you want to be…at least that's what I think."

 _'Be the hero I want to be?'_ Tatsumaki thought deeply. She still had her back at Izuku as she continued. _'I never thought of that…But it doesn't matter. It's too stupid to do.'_ She thought.

"Besides…" Izuku continued. "You can help…You get to feel that fulfillment of a job well done…"

"Hmph! You talk like you're already one of them."

"That's because I going to be a hero." Izuku smiled. His fidgeting stop and he continued. "Not just any hero, but the greatest and strongest hero ever. I know it sounds farfetched, but it's not impossible. And you shouldn't give up, not until you try and see things for yourself. You have a choice, Tatsumaki. Use it…As the great hero, King, once said...'What does it mean to be the greatest hero, until you discover the answer there's no time to be wasting feeling bored.'"

Tatsumaki smiled amusedly. Izuku's words were surprisingly inspirational. In fact, it was so inspirational that she remarked about it when she turned to him. "That's oddly inspirational, Midoriya...And that's saying something considering how much of wimp you are."

"Uh…Thank you."

Tatsumaki then suddenly laughed. Her action caught Izuku by surprise, before she stopped with a snickering smile. "Greatest hero? A choice? That's pretty funny just to think about…Good one, Midoriya."

Izuku frowned. _'She still doesn't believe me…'_ He thought.

"Anyway…" Tatsumaki continued. "I'll be going now. I got a part time job to get to. As for that crappy academy, I really have no choice to refuse it…That's something you were wrong about. So bye."

With that, Tatsumaki covered her body in the green aura and flew off.

"Tatsumaki, wait!" Izuku shouted.

However, he was too late. Tatsumaki flew too fast for her to hear him, thus leaving him with a scary thought.

"How am I supposed to get down?"

_(LINE BREAK)_

Day turned into night and not long Tatsumaki made it home. Her home's block was always quiet, but she found nothing wrong when she landed at front of her apartment's door.

"That's odd…" She said as she turned to Saitama's door which had the lights off. "The baldy's light is off…Well whatever, I don't care."

And with that, she opened the door and walked in. Her apartment was a small place, with a small kitchen, and a bathroom by the side of the main entrance. As for bedrooms, the place had none of that as it was part of the reason the apartment was so cheap. Fortunately, Tatsumaki didn't mind. Both Fubuki and she usually slept in sleeping bags in the living room, which had a small flat screen TV and other things.

"I'm home." Tatsumaki announced.

"Sister!"

Fubuki immediately ran out of the kitchen and stood before her sister excitedly. "Great, you're finally here! I want to show you something!" She said.

Tatsumaki was curious. It wasn't odd for her sister to be excited for mild reason. But there was no turning back now. Fubuki suddenly pulled a paper from her shirt's side pocket and displayed what was the paper. It was a stick figure that resembled somewhat to Tatsumaki with a strange dress.

"What's that? A stick woman in a claw dress?" Tatsumaki asked.

"No! It's your hero suit!" Fubuki yelled. "Sister can be so mean!"

"Hero suit?"

"Yeah…but since you don't like this one, there's Lily's drawing that's way better." Fubuki replied. "In school, I was thinking about how you saved Midoriya and that other person yesterday, so I figured you should have a hero suit."

Tatsumaki didn't like the sound of that. It was one thing for her to be troubled in school because of that rescue and another thing for her sister to get ideas. However, before she could say anything, Fubuki brought out another paper which she then gave to Tatsumaki, who took it.

Surprisingly, this drawing was far more artistic than the other one. It had a well detail sketch of Tatsumaki, from her green curly hair being loose down to her very feet which wore low-leveled black shoes. However, what really surprised Tatsumaki was her dress in the drawing. In it she wore a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and hour high-cut leg slits that showed her legs and possibly her underwear.

"What kind of dress is this?! It shows too much!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

"Well…I thought it would be cool." Fubuki said with a small smile. "The group and I figured, since sister is terrible with boys, then maybe showing the sexy part of you would be – OW!"

"Stupid!" Tatsumaki yelled. The girl's fist was down on Fubuki's head, which was the cause of the little girl being interrupted. "Don't get into my love life! Also, that should be none of your business!"

"I-I'm sorry." Fubuki muttered.

Tatsumaki sighed and calmed down. Her reaction to the drawing was still the same, but she was able to remove her fist from her sister before turning to the picture.

"This is stupid." Tatsumaki commented. Then her mood changed into a scary serious one. "I've told you multiple times, Fubuki. Heroes aren't real. I'm not going to become those attention seekers, and that's final."

"Sister, but…"

"I said it's final!" Tatsumaki yelled offensively.

Fubuki was then left in shock. She watched as the drawing her friend, Lily, had taken hours to draw become nothing but little shredded pieces that fell to the ground.

"Sister, no!" Fubuki yelled.

However, it was too late. The drawing was completely shredded with Tatsumaki then coldly walking to the kitchen like nothing happened. As for Fubuki, she fell to her knees and began to cry at the shredded pieces.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Tatsumaki said. Her back was at her sister as she continued. "You should clean that up and set the table. I don't ever want to hear of that fantasy of yours ever again."

"Sister…" Fubuki wept.

Sadly, none of that seemed to matter to Tatsumaki. She simply went to the kitchen despite the soft sobs from her sister and began to prepare dinner.

 _'She doesn't understand yet. She doesn't remember that terrible life in that laboratory.'_ Tatsumaki thought firmly. _'But then again…can I blame her for having those stupid thoughts? I had her memory wiped so she can have the normal life I lost. Anyway…Midoriya, you were wrong about me. I'm a bad person and I'll become worse if it means my sister has a better life…even if she hates me for the rest of her life.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Somewhere on top of a building, a lone figure stood. He was clearly no ordinary person, as obvious by his robotic arms and yellow robotic eyes. But if there was something that made him human, it was his human-like skin and blonde hair and blue shirt with no sleeves and blue pants. However, he was no robot despite most of his body being composed of robotics. He was a cyborg and a very good one at that.

"Subject: Tatsumaki aka Esper X found." said the robot. He wasn't with anyone, which made it odd as the moon then reflected on him, revealing his stiff glaring face. "Soon…I will **eliminate** you."

_(CHAPTER END)_

 **AND GENOS MAKES HIS DEBUT! ARE YOU SURPRISED?! I BET YOU ARE!**

 **Anyway, if you've noticed, certain character's back stories have been altered. By that, I mean they aren't exactly the same as they are in OPM. The reason for this is so they can fit well with My Hero Academia and give them more meaning to the plot entirely.**

 **Izuku and Tatsumaki's talk was inspired by a manga chapter of One Punch Man. If you're up to date with it like I am, you should know I drew inspiration from the chapter where Saitama and King had their conversation following the Monster Association's attack. I loved that moment so much I decided to do my own spin on it. So if you read the part which had Izuku quote King, it's actually from King himself in the manga.**

 **In closing, thank you once again for reading this. The next chapter will return to the manga, but with some additions. Please be sure to review, favorite and follow this fanfic for more awesome chapters. Bye!**


	3. A Cyborg Problem

Heeellllloooo, I'm Man of Cartoons, and I remember it so you don't have to!

Wow! You guys sure know how to inspire a guy! It's been only two chapters and already the amount of favorites and follows is rivaling another fanfiction that I'm doing. If you don't get why that's amazing, well it's the fact that the other fanfic took me months to achieve the numbers this fanfic got from just two chapters. So for that I'm very thankful.

Anyway, in this chapter, we're going to get some action from Tatsumaki and Genos. Now I know all your money is on Tatsumaki to win, but don't cut Genos out just yet. Also, another character from OPM makes his own debut, and like some characters his backstory has been changed to fit the Hero Academia world.

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 3: A Cyborg Problem**

A day had gone by since the incident involving Tatsumaki and her sister. Presently, it was sometime in the evening and at a small restaurant that surprising had a long crowd at the front. However, if that wasn't enough, there was a female reporter standing before a camera and talking with enthusiasm.

"And here we are at the family restaurant called Fugi-Yum!" The female reporter stated. "And as you can see, the crowd does not seem to be dying down ever since word of the overnight celebrity, Tatsumaki, was rumored to be working a part-time job in this well rated restaurant. Just how this will turn out is anyone's guess, but it is certain that the overnight heroine must be enjoying this fame."

_(LINE BREAK)_

' _I am not enjoying this!'_

Tatsumaki was gritting her teeth in frustration as she stood in place, eyeing the people around. School had ended a few hours ago, however ever since she came to work, she found her workload heavier than it usually was. And it didn't help that there were more people outside waiting for their own reservation in the already packed restaurant.

However, there was no helping it now. Tatsumaki had to put up a fake smile as many of the customers were clearly cheering at her.

"We love you, Tatsumaki!" shouted a young boy.

"Please! Please over here!" waved a woman with her family.

"Hey! I want to be served by you, Tatsumaki!" shouted a fat teenage boy.

Tatsumaki's eyebrow twitched despite the fake smile she had to put up. _'Easy there, Tatsumaki. We don't want to blow up the restaurant now do we? It's already bad enough we have that damn debt anyway…Just do your job and wait for quitting hour.'_

Now at this point, since Tatsumaki was working, it was expected that she was in a different clothes. Hence, her present clothes were the restaurant uniform which composed of a blue shirt with a red vest on top of it and black skirt. The logo of the restaurant was on the breast pocket of the mentioned red vest, while the girl who wore it had two trays of different foods in both of her arms.

Tatsumaki went to work. The girl went about from booth to booth, serving as many needy customers who didn't seem to want to leave. It was a good thing then that she had two extra helpers who were also waiters that sadly shared her pain. Thus, it was with that burden that Tatsumaki later found herself standing in the kitchen and sighing.

"Well someone is too popular." said a male voice.

Tatsumaki grunted a bit and glared at the guy tired. "Not now, Jason. I got enough problems." She said rudely.

Jason huffed and held his empty tray to his chest. He was a waiter like Tatsumaki and wore the restaurant uniform, but for a men. He was also someone with snow white hair, green eyes and grayish skin.

"Problems? You got problems?" Jason complained angrily. "I just served a bunch of girls and they were disappointed I wasn't you…Now suddenly I feel like my pride as a man can never be regained."

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed at him.

Jason growled lowly. "There's that attitude of yours." He said angrily. "Anyway, this work would be easier if we were allowed to use our quirks…well mostly you. You can serve all those customers with that quirk of yours, little Miss. Tornado."

"Hey! Don't call be that, deadbeat!"

"I'm your senpai! Show some respect!"

"Ha! Not in this life!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Now at this point, both Jason and Tatsumaki were at each other with glaring eyes. Using their quirk was prohibited, so none of them activated theirs. Fortunately, before the temptation could even come, the door was heard open with an individual walking into the kitchen. And it just so happen that the small number of cooks in that kitchen, as well as Tatsumaki and Jason, turned to the direction of the person that came in.

"Mr. Roshima." Jason mentioned in mild shock.

"Mister Anderson." replied Mr. Roshima. He was the owner of the family restaurant, and thus everyone's employer. So as he stood there, it was clear that he was a somewhat slim man with ruffled black hair, brown eyes and wearing the uniform of his restaurant.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Roshima questioned with a firm look. "None of you here should quarrel with our star employee."

"Star employee?" Tatsumaki asked.

Mr. Roshima smiled and went over to the girl, who he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Of course! It's you I'm talking about, Ms. Tatsumaki." He said cheerfully. "Thanks to your fame, this restaurant has received the highest number of customers never seen before. And for that I am greatful."

"Um…that's good I guess." Tatsumaki said nervously.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, there is one request I wish to ask." Mr. Roshima asked. And with that, everyone's attention was now intensified on him to hear. "Can you use your quirk?" He asked. "It would make business boom more if you could…"

"What?! No!" Tatsumaki interjected angrily..

There were a few things about the green haired girl. She was a hardworking girl and tried her best to appease her boss, however when it came to that single moment, everyone was taken aback when she walked away from the boss's arm and look at him angrily.

"I've had about enough of this! I didn't ask for the number of customers! And now you're asking to go out there and use my quirk like some sort of entertain! You're crazy!"

The entire kitchen was now quiet. However, at the same time, the only things that made some sound were the fryer and other things that belonged to the kitchen. But the same couldn't be said for the small number of kitchen staff, Jason and Mr. Roshima as they stared at Tatsumaki who was huffing angrily. Clearly, the girl It was clear right there that the girl had been holding up that outburst of hers for some time. But just as that passed, the boss suddenly became stiff serious and caught the attention of everyone.

"Tatsumaki…" He called. "As you know, right now Ms. Lin is working by herself to contain the crowd. And as you're aware as an employee, we strive to be the best. You have been hardworking – that cannot be ignored – but now I have no other choice than to do what must be done."

Everyone was then shocked at what then happened. At first, what Mr. Roshima said before would make one believe he was about to fire Tatsumaki. However, all eyes were widened when they saw the man bow before Tatsumaki with his head down in an act that was totally unexpected.

"Please, Tatsumaki! Use your quirk and save this restaurant!" Mr. Roshima begged.

"I…uh…" Tatsumaki said, feeling awkward.

The position the green haired girl was put in was indeed awkward. She didn't want to give in to the begging, but at the same time she could hear murmuring among the kitchen staff. And if that wasn't enough, when she turned back, she could see disdainful glares at her.

"I can't believe she's disgracing Mr. Roshima like this." whispered a male chef.

"And she's meant to be a hero?" whispered a female.

"Disgusting." whispered another woman.

Tatsumaki didn't like the comments. In one hand, she could throw in the towel and call it quits, but the longer she stood there, the harder the awkwardness felt. And so, it was with a sigh that she bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine…I'll use my quirk. Just…please get up." She said softly.

Mr. Roshima smirked and got back on his feet. Then he embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you, Tatsumaki! You're truly a hero!"

' _Don't call me that, you guilt tripping prick!'_ Tatsumaki thought angrily.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Cries of awe and astonishment filled the restaurant as something big was happening. They were caused by the customers, who were watching with wide eyes as trays of food that they ordered were levitated to various tables in a spectacular fashion. Of course, the one responsible for it was Tatsumaki, who stood by with an annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed while controlling the trays of food.

"Oh my gosh! Tatsumaki, you're awesome!" shouted a schoolgirl.

"We'll be cheering for you on your road of becoming a pro hero, Tatsumaki!" shouted a young man.

"Mummy, I want a quirk just like her." said a little boy.

And the cheers went on. Tatsumaki didn't care though; she just let out a rough sigh before feeling someone tug her skirt. Of course, it surprised her, but at the same time got her attention as she then looked down. Thus, to her mild surprise, she saw a little girl with brown hair and dressed in a pink shirt and black skirt smiling at her while holding a color book and pen in both hands.

"Big sister, can I have your autograph?" The little girl asked.

"Big sister?" Tatsumaki questioned in shock. Then she was a bit offended by the name, and thus glared at the girl. "Now you listen, little girl, I'm not your…"

The girl suddenly paused. For some reason, upon bending down and looking at the little girl in the eyes, she found them somewhat similar to Fubuki. In fact, if that wasn't weird enough, a brief image of the girl showed up in her mind and caused her to retract what she said with a sigh.

"I mean…sure, I'll take a picture." Tatsumaki said.

"Yay! Thank you, big sister." The little girl said happily.

Unknown to Tatsumaki however, she was being watched. A certain cyborg with blonde hair was sitting at a lone booth, watching her from a peek behind a menu card. It was unknown how long he had been there, but if one were to guess it would be that he had been around for a very long time.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

A door to the side of the restaurant opened, followed by Tatsumaki stepping out. On days like this, it was her turn to throw in the trash. But since she was allowed to use her quirk, she now had three trash bags levitating in the air, before then dumping them at a trashcan and slamming the cover on it.

"Well…at least I got that one done without touching them. Yuck!" Tatsumaki said with mild relief.

Work at the time had come to an end, and thus Tatsumaki was soon about to go in. However, just as she turned to enter the establishment again, she came to a stop when she felt a presence standing behind her.

"Tatsumaki…" called a robotic like voice.

Genos stood with his eyes firmly at Tatsumaki. For hours now, the cyborg had been watching Tatsumaki without her noticing. And now that he revealed himself there, he didn't show any ounce of fear as he was just feet away from the dangerous esper.

"…or should I call you, Esper X, one of Oxform's lab most dangerous experiments?" Genos added.

Tatsumaki suddenly became alarmed, with her aura then suddenly becoming high and fierce looking. However, if that wasn't enough, the air in the area suddenly became breezy before Tatsumaki turned to the cyborg with her eyes glowing green.

"Who are you?!" She asked with an echoic voice.

Genos seemed unfazed. "My name is not important yet. However, I will caution to not start a fight when there were human life forms within the area. As for your answer…meet me at the canyon outside the city by 4:45pm. We shall talk there."

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She could do something to the cyborg; however his caution there was enough to make her power down. Hence, she watched with hateful eyes as Genos turned from her and walked away.

' _Bastard!'_ Tatsumaki cursed.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Within a room, the current time seemed uncertain. There was no noise and neither did there seem to be an indication of the room's location in the world since it almost entirely dark. The only few indication that the room was being occupied was the numerous flat screen TVs which just seemed to be put together to form a giant screen.

Strangely enough, these TV screens were showing something different. Some of them were footages of different places at different times while others had moving images of certain heroes, such as All Might, attending to their daily heroics.

"Ah…I'm so bored." said the occupant. His voice sounded surprisingly very young as he stood on a lone seat with a popsicle in his mouth. "I wonder how big sis is doing." He said.

Suddenly, loud banging was heard. It sounded very much like something repeatedly hitting a strong metal. It also surprised the young boy, who immediately expressed shock before all of his screens shifted to a single put-together image of Tatsumaki standing with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey! Open up, Dotei! Don't make me break this door down!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"Ah! It's her!" The kid shouted in shock.

Outside the dark room, Tatsumaki huffed with her arms crossed. She was no longer in her part time uniform; rather she was in a casual clothes. Thus, as she stood there, she wore black jeans with a white and pink shirt. The white part of the shirt was at the center while her sleeves were the parts that were pink.

Presently, the time was sometime around 3:30am. The morning was somewhat cold, as there was no indication of the sun coming up anytime soon. As for Tatsumaki's current location, it was in front of a huge dome in the middle of the forest, and it just so happened that at that moment the door to the dome slide up open with a young boy, Dotei, standing there.

"Big sis, you're here!" Dotei cheered.

Tatsumaki huffed and walked inside. "I told you to stop calling me that. We're not family." She said.

"Ah…right." Dotei sighed.

The huge door to the dome then closed. Things from then on were now with Tatsumaki and Dotei, both of whom were in the fortified area. Unlike the time before however, the room's light was on, thus allowing Tatsumaki to look around the place to see it was a fully built mechanical laboratory.

"I see you're still living alone after all this years, Dotei" Tatsumaki said with an uninterested tone.

"Yep." Dotei replied happily. However, before anything could be said, a chair with no legs was brought to his level by a mechanical attachment to the ceiling. Hence, the boy sat on chair and was lifted above Tatsumaki. "By the way, can you call me **Child Emperor**? It seems so formal. I go to cram school now and…"

"No." Tatsumaki said firmly.

Child Emperor sighed with mild disappointment. "I can't say I'm not surprised, big sis."

"Stop calling me that!" Tatsumaki yelled. She now had her eyes glaring at the young boy. "It's Tatsumaki. Ta-su-ma-ki! We're not related."

"My apologies." Child Emperor apologized. "It's just that…with our pasts at Oxform labs…and what Fubuki went through after…I just…"

"I don't want to talk about that." Tatsumaki stated firmly. Then she went more forward than that. "That reminds me, I ran into someone that knows about Oxform lab…and my past."

"You did?" Child Emperor asked. His eyes were widened as he heard this, especially as he now seemed alarmed and curious. "Tell me, did you he say his name or give an indication of who he is?"

"No, he didn't." Tatsumaki replied. "All I know is that he has blonde hair and appears to be some kind of cyborg."

Child Emperor's eyes suddenly shined in realization. Tatsumaki didn't know it yet, but the kid knew specifically who it was. But rather than say it, he suddenly zoomed off with his chair to the bunch of screens earlier and began typing on the air in front of him, which then revealed to be hologram keyboards.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tatsumaki asked. She was slightly annoyed that she had been brushed off like she was nothing. However, seeing Child Emperor in the way he was, she flew to his side and asked. "Hey! Dotei, are you ignoring me now?!"

"Of course not, big si…I mean, Tatsumaki." Child Emperor said quickly. He had his eyes forward at the hologram keyboard as he continued. "This cyborg…I think I know who he is. To think he would pop up so sudden after all these years is shocking. By the way, how is your little sister doing? She isn't suffering any memory gaps, is she?"

"She isn't." Tatsumaki replied. "Besides, that's none of your business now."

"Actually…it is." Child Emperor responded. "I owe you very much for saving me back then those years ago, however I cannot excuse something as major as a memory wipe done by my own hands. I hope you understand."

Tatsumaki said nothing back. It wasn't that she didn't want to; rather it was because of Child Emperor. He chose that moment to press a key, which immediately caused the screens to display different images of Genos in different areas fighting different foes, from giant monsters to normal villains.

"That's him!" Tatsumaki exclaimed. She flew forward a bit and was a bit taken aback at the images. "Huh…He's been busy."

"I'm not surprised." Child Emperor replied. He sat calmly in his seat as he continued. "Genos, aka Demon Cyborg, has been active a month after the breakout incident. According to some the records I was able to salvage a year ago, he was just a kid when a crazy cyborg came and destroyed his home and everything, thus leaving him as the only sole survivor. It would then appear that the people from Oxform Labs came and took what remained of his body and turned him into a cyborg….In conclusion, he was just another experiment in that dreadful place…like we were."

"Hmph." Tatsumaki turned away.

Child Emperor continued. "Anyway, for some time now, I've been trying to track the other experiments. We were eight at the time; however I have only been able to track Mosquito Girl. Demon Cyborg and Zombieman. The status of the others has been unclear. I think they've been avoiding detection since that time."

"I see." Tatsumaki noted. Then she turned to Child Emperor. "So what does that cyborg want with me?"

"You don't remember him?" Child Emperor asked. He seemed surprised as he stared at Tatsumaki. "I was kept under wraps most of the time, but the records from Oxform Labs say you've encountered him on a few occasions there."

"Whatever! It doesn't matter now." Tatsumaki dismissed easily. "The cyborg asked me to show up at the canyon at the outskirts of the city at 4:45am today. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to show that bastard what happens when he makes me wake up so damn early."

"I…see." Child Emperor said uneasily. He was aware of how far Tatsumaki's temper was and as such was careful with his words. "Do you need backup? I can assist you in any…"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Tatsumaki refused. "I'll handle this on my own, just like I always have."

With that said, Tatsumaki flew off to the door. Child Emperor watched her fly away, with a bit of thoughts about the young girl. Thus, he had a bit to say to her.

"Uh…goodluck." He said.

However, the kid received no response. He just watched as the large door that let Tatsumaki into the lab open for her and watched again when it closed behind her. Now Dotei aka Child Emperor was alone to himself again. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind the loneliness or Tatsumaki's attitude. He just seemed reminiscent.

"That's big sis for you…always coming and going as she wants." Child Emperor said casually. "But still…I still remember that day…the day that everything changed."

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FLASHBACK: THREE YEARS AGO**

Eight year old Child Emperor was running through a hallway. He was dressed in only a patient's cloth as multiple alarms were simultaneously going off in the area. At the same time, he was confused and in a mild state of panic as he ran aimlessly looking for an exit.

"I have to find an exit quick." Child Emperor said to himself. "This breakout may be dangerous, but it is my only chance to get out of this facility. I just wish I had taken the time to check the main control room to pinpoint an exact…No, that would be risky too. I just have to –"

"Over here! I've found one!"

Child Emperor came to a stop and froze. He didn't want to, but he had to considering he saw a group of men in black uniform standing in front him with their guns pointed at him.

"Kill him! He's the physically weakest of them all!" shouted the commander.

Child Emperor took a step back in fright. At the same time, his superior intellectual mind was trying to figure a way out of his predicament. However, with the looming fear in him, the only thing he could do was cower with shaky eyes at his seemingly impending doom.

' _I-Is this it?'_ Child Emperor thought fearfully. _'Is this how my life would end? In a place like this…?'_

Fate seemed to determine the kid's life to end there. However, before the shots could, a strange breeze went through the particular area before a feminine appeared between Child Emperor and the men. The female was a twelve year old Tatsumaki dressed in a patient's cloth similar to Child Emperor. However, unlike her present self, her entire body was covered in a white aura, including her eyes which were white instead of green.

"I-Its her!" shouted one guy in shock.

"Shoot her or we're dead!" shouted another guy.

Hence, immediately the men fired straight at the duo. At this moment, Child Emperor expected some of the shots to hit him, however they never came. As such, it was at that moment he looked up and saw Tatsumaki standing perfectly fine with numerous bullets floating still directly at her in mid-air.

"Incredible." Child Emperor gasped in awe.

However, the feeling Child Emperor had there wasn't the same with the guards. They were already shaky, as each other of them were clearing shocked and afraid just by the looks on their face.

"We-we're goners." One of them said.

In response, Tatsumaki grinned. Her arm which she hadn't raised at all was then used to turn the bullets to the guards. Hence, before Child Emperor knew it, the bullets were sent back at the men, killing all of them instantly.

"She killed them all…" Child Emperor muttered in shock.

For as long as the kid could remember, he had never seen dead bodies before. However, there he was now, looking fearfully at the dead bloody bodies on the ground. But if that wasn't enough, the one who saved him began to walk pass him like nothing happened.

"W-Wait!" Child Emperor called out. He was now staring at the back of Tatsumaki, to which he then continued. "Y-You're Esper X, aren't you? You killed those men, didn't you?"

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She still had her white aura up as she stood there. But then as she turned to him, all she then was just chirpily smile at him before doing the unexpected. By that, she flew with so much speed that she was a blur, with a wind that push Child Emperor back a bit.

' _I have to get out of here now.'_ Child Emperor instantly concluded.

And indeed, he fulfilled his wish. The kid was able to find an exit, but not without going through some running and evading some guards. Sadly, once he actually got to see the sunlight for the first time in a very long time, he found that his location was in a forest, which sadly put him in a big disadvantage.

So after two days of trying, Child Emperor now found himself lying in the forest. He was dehydrated and physically weak to move on, as obvious by his panting body. His situation only seemed to get worse when he saw vultures circling around him in the sky.

' _This is it I guess…'_ Child Emperor said with a regretful tone. _'My training…my vast intellect…has led to this moment…I guess it's fine…I had nothing waiting for me once I escaped…I was a fool…I have nothing to live for.'_

And so, it was with those thoughts that Child Emperor accepted his demise. He didn't feel the will to keep on moving nor could he build up such. Thus, as he blinked slowly, the last things he was saw were the vultures circling him when suddenly something else caught his attention. It was a single figure, which then chased the figure upon arriving at the boy's location.

"Huh…what's this? A boy?" asked a female voice.

From the viewpoint of Child Emperor, there wasn't much there. His vision was blurry and his throat was seriously dry of water. Hence, even as the figure flew down to him, he could already feel himself slowly blackout. At the same time, the figure softly placed a little girl that had been on her back on the ground before kneeling next to him and raising his upper body up.

' _He's seriously dehydrated….He might die soon.'_ Tatsumaki thought with concern. Then her eyes went over to a tag on his cloth. _''Child Emperor'…He must be like me and Fubuki…an experiment for Oxform labs.'_

And so, Tatsumaki did what she could. She moved her hand in a circular motion and gathered some water in the air around her hand. Then, with a quick move, she guided the water into the mouth of Child Emperor, who then unconsciously drank it and slowly began to gain consciousness.

"Huh…? What's…" Child Emperor questioned

"Hey! You're awake!" Tatsumaki yelled. Her face was directly at the view of the kid as she then continued. "The name is Tatsumaki! I just saved you! You're with me from now on, got it?!"

"Uh…yeah…" Child Emperor muttered. His mind was still a bit dizzy, but he understood mildly on his position. "Thank you…Tatsumaki…I have nowhere else to go…" He said exhaustedly.

Tatsumaki smiled a bit. She could see how physically weak Child Emperor was, and thus watched him slowly become unconscious.

"Hmph…I guess we're in the same boat then." She said.

And so, it was with these words, that Dotei heard and fell unconscious with.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FLASHBACK: A YEAR LATER**

Child Emperor was now healthy and sitting on the same chair as his present self was sitting. However, the circumstance of the moment was different. Before him, Tatsumaki was standing on the ground with Fubuki lying unconsciously with a strained look on her face.

"What you're asking is wrong!" Child Emperor yelled angrily. In most cases, the kid was calm despite how hard certain situations could be. However, this moment was different because of a reason. "You've done so much for me, Tatsumaki! However, I cannot grant your sister a mind wipe of such a magnitude! Just think of the implications!"

"You think I'm not aware, Dotei!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. "I know it's wrong and I'm willing to accept the consequences! But just look at her! Ever since we escaped from that horrible place, Fubuki hasn't had a goodnight sleep! She wakes up, sometimes feverish and refuses to sleep because of the terrible memories she went there! You should know that considering you've seen those nights before!"

Child Emperor became silent. As much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with Tatsumaki's decision to a certain level. Hence, the sound of sympathy and regret was in his voice when he spoke softly.

"You really care for her…huh." He said subtly. "But…Tatsumaki…you have to understand that what happened back there were years unworthy of memories. Upon that, Fubuki spent four years in there unlike you that spent five years. If you go ahead with this…there may be unpredictable consequences."

"I know…" Tatsumaki replied. Her tone at the moment showed her willingness despite the repercussion that may come. Hence, she had a straight look on her face as she continued. "Now…if you care for Fubuki like I do…wipe those memories. I'll take full responsibility." She said.

"…Very well." Child Emperor hesitantly accepted.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **PRESENT TIME**

' _Up till today she still looks out for Fubuki.'_ Child Emperor stated in his thoughts. _'I haven't seen her in a long time now...Maybe I should visit one day…I guess leaving Tatsumaki and Fubuki six months after she saved me was a rough decision, but it was one I had to do…Besides, I've made it quite successful on the cyber and technological world. My quirk, the most intellectual brain power, has made me a very prominent figure not just in the international community but the hero community as the alias 'Child Emperor'. But I still wonder what happened that day of the breakout…Was it really Tatsumaki that saved me day from those facility guards…or was it something else in her? She never recalled seeing me prior to my near death in the forest…I get the feeling that something big and dangerous is coming.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY**

 **TIME: 4:45AM**

Both Genos and Tatsumaki stood feet from each other, glaring face to face at one another. There were at the canyon as Genos had stated to Tatsumaki before. And now with no other person around to intervene, the two former experiments of Oxform Labs stood still in the chilly coldness of the night with tension clearly between them.

"You actually made." Genos said. "For a moment, I believed that –"

"Enough with the chit-chat, I want answers." Tatsumaki stated in a demand. "My life is fine as it is now without someone from Oxform Labs coming to screw it up. Now tell me what you want!"

"I see." Genos said calmly. "Then I guess a formal talk is out of the question. I understand. The way I came was hostile, which was the intention. You see…the reason I'm here is for one purpose alone. I'm here to eliminate you,"

Tatsumaki suddenly burst out laughing. It caught Genos slightly off guard, as even he was surprised by her action. But then, when she calmed down and looked at him, it seemed a realization came to her.

"Wait…you're actually serious." She said.

"I am." Genos replied. "The threat you pose on this country…no, the world is too great to ignore, I will now eliminate you, so –"

Genos was then suddenly caught off. This was obvious when his entire body was flung to a huge boulder, with his body in a form that resembled modern art.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Tatsumaki yelled. Her body was with a green aura, while her arm was extended to the stuck cyborg. "First, you come to my workplace and threaten me and then you make me wake up early in the morning just to say you want to eliminate me! Don't talk like you're above me! I can crush you right now if I wanted to, but luckily for you I don't feel like it! Now never bother me again!"

Tatsumaki then released her hold on Genos. The cyborg fell to the ground on his arms and knees as expected, while Tatsumaki turned away. However, not a single part of him seemed to surrender, especially as he stood up with his right arm straight at her direction.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent like that." He said.

"Huh?" Tatsumaki turned.

However, there was little time for the girl to react. Genos indeed had something under his sleeve, as it was then revealed when he shot a metal collar from his wrist that immediately attached itself around Tatsumaki's head, particularly her forehead area.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Tatsumaki responded with shock. She could feel the metal around her head, and thus tried to pull it off with her hands with no success.

"Now I have a chance against you." Genos suddenly said. He caught Tatsumaki's attention upon saying that, and continued. "The collar on your head taps into your mind, the source of your quirk. It won't diminish it, that is a feat that is impossible, but it will distort your focus of attack on me since it's linked with my core. In other words…you can't use your quirk directly against me, and even if you can it won't be at your full percentage."

"Bastard…" Tatsumaki cursed angrily.

Now the green haired girl understood. The collar around her forehead was there to stay whether she liked it or not. She could try to pin the cyborg again, however before she knew it, he suddenly moved into a battle stance with certain parts of his body heating up and releasing fierce steam.

Tatsumaki knew what was coming up next. Genos was preparing to fight her, and it was likely he wasn't going to hold back. Hence, in that moment, the girl summoned her quirk, which of course made her body to be covered in a green aura as she then moved into a stance.

Now in that moment, both combatants did nothing. They stood still, powering themselves up and glaring at the other like they were expecting the other to attack. It wasn't odd to them though, as it was clear that both of them didn't want to underestimate the other. Hence, it was Genos who attacked first.

An opening seemed obvious for the Demon Cyborg when he acted. He flew straight at Tatsumaki with a straight kick, but found that immediately dodged when she bent backwards. However, to counterattack this, he shot both flames from his palms to halt his movement and do a spin and kick at Tatsumaki again. But like before, the esper dodged his attack, this time by bending forward.

However, the fight was far from over. Genos was able to land a few feet from Tatsumaki, but in a timing that gave the esper a chance to attack. Hence, it was at that moment that she faced him while fully standing again and then raising her right arm up to levitate two boulders from the ground.

Now there was little time to attack, especially when Tatsumaki levitated herself a few feet in the air. She had the Demon Cyborg in her sight, when she suddenly sent the boulders straight at him at remarkable speed. However, to her then mild shock, Genos leapt upwards onto that boulder and used that one to leap on top the other and then head straight at Tatsumaki.

' _What?! How?!'_ Tatsumaki expressed in shock.

"Machine gun blows!" Genos shouted.

The moment he said that, Tatsumaki received some beating. Her aura was able to form as a form of shield, but she was still able to feel the consecutive fast punches that the Demon Cyborg unleashed at her. Hence, with a loud cry, Tatsumaki hit the ground on her back while Genos landed on his feet safely.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki uttered as she sat up. Her body was okay, with the same for her dress. However, the look on her face was now a scowl. "Now you've pissed me off!" She yelled.

The power oozing from the esper was incredible with each passing second. Her hair released itself from the ponytail while the ground shook violently. Genos was surprised by it all, but remained on his guard especially at what the esper then did. She caused every rock, be it big, small or a pillar to suddenly rise from the ground and face the Demon Cyborg. Then, with a single push of her hand at him, they all went straight at him.

At this point, Genos was in a tight spot. There was no way from his to evade the attacks since they were coming from all directions. But surprising, none of these fazed him in the slightest. He had his focus on Tatsumaki, when he suddenly began running towards her.

' _Idiot! You'll be crushed!'_ Tatsumaki thought.

However, the esper was then proven wrong. Her attacks from all corners were coming for him but surprising most of them missed him. But if that wasn't enough, a few boulders that came for his front were suddenly used as leaping stands by the cyborg to get into the air above Tatsumaki and raise his fist back to come down on her.

Tatsumaki didn't seem fazed by him though. She could see him coming closer down on her with a scowl on her face. So before the Demon Cyborg knew it, she suddenly levitated herself backwards into the air and watched what happened next. The ground Genos was about to come down on suddenly opened up like a huge rift and caused the Demon Cyborg to fall in.

However, it didn't end there. Tatsumaki was the cause of the rift, as obvious when she straightened herself in the air and pressed her fingers at each other. As a result, the rift closed on the cyborg and she landed on her two feet safely.

"Hmph! Serves him right." Tatsumaki said with no remorse. "Maybe now I can go home and –"

Something suddenly felt off. Tatsumaki didn't like it, but she turned to the area she had supposedly crushed the cyborg, only to then sensed an odd power. Fortunately, she was able to react when she saw a glow in the ground that seemed headed straight for her. Hence, she flew out of the way and watched as a huge blast passed her and destroyed the top of a cliff.

"Bastard! You set me up!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Just then, Genos shot out of the ground and landed on the ground with a skidding spin. His attention was back at Tatsumaki once again, though this time it was clear that the fight was not over yet.

' _I have to do something quick.'_ Tatsumaki thought. _'I can take this guy down eventually, but I hate wasting time. And worse of all, this damn collar on my head is clearing messing with my quirk, which is why I couldn't hit him with that an all around attack…Wait a minute, I get it now."_

An idea had now popped into Tatsumaki's mind. It made her come to a quick conclusion as she then called to Genos.

"Hey! You!" Tatsumaki shouted. "Tell me, this thing on my head affects my quirk when it comes to long range attacks right? So what happens when I get front and personal?"

Genos's eyes widened. He didn't mean it, but it wasn't like he could've stopped it upon the conclusion the girl had made. As such, his reaction was the answer Tatsumaki needed before a smirk formed on her face and her body began to glow its usual green.

So in that instant, Tatsumaki flew straight at him in remarkable speed. She had her focus straight at him as there was no indication that she would slow down. But even if she did, Genos raised his palm at her and unleashed a fiery energy beam at her.

"This should slow her down." He said.

However, the cyborg was wrong. Tatsumaki suddenly flew right through the beam, much to his then shock, and wrapped her arms around his chest before he could react. Then next thing he knew, she sent him and her straight into the bottom of a cliff and began rapidly punching him at the face with a lot of effect.

The skin parts of Genos's face were tearing off with metal dents slowly showing. However, before Tatsumaki could finish, Genos suddenly grabbed her by the neck and used his shoulder repulsors to shoot out of the mountain. Then, with Tatsumaki still in his grasp, he sent her crashing to the ground with such great force that parts of the earth broke apart and flew to different directions.

But the cyborg wasn't done yet. He removed his hand from Tatsumaki and raised his palm at her, which was now charging up another energy beam.

"Incinerate." He said.

However, the cyborg didn't go through with his plan. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but rather it was because he was stopped. Tatsumaki had suddenly shot her aura covered leg to kick his arm just in time, hence causing him to misfire at another cliff instead. But if that wasn't enough, the esper suddenly wrapped her legs around the cyborg's other arm and sent him head first into the earth.

The time for the cyborg to then got up was short, but enough for Tatsumaki to get back on her feet. It was obvious when she actually did it just in time to show her scowl and dirty clothes. However, before she could do anything, Genos did bring his head out and swiftly shot yet another fiery blast at the esper at such a close range.

A part of Genos hoped that this would deal the final blow. However, the cyborg was soon proven wrong. He would've gotten Tatsumaki, but she had her hand raised at the blast to shield herself. Then, with that same scowl on her face, she went forward to the cyborg with her hand still shielding her and the blast from Genos still ongoing and grabbed his palm, much to his pain and shock.

However, there was nothing the cyborg could do. Tatsumaki crushed his hand with that single grip and then pulled his entire arm out from the rest of his body. Then, before he could react, she grabbed him by the neck, flew up into the air and then sent him crashing down on the ground with her still holding him. But if that wasn't enough, she suddenly flew him through the surface of the earth in remarkable speed and flew over a cliff, where she then threw him over with some brute force to the ground.

A loud boom was of course heard when the cyborg made collision. The amount of damage he sustained from Tatsumaki was then obvious when he struggled to get up. Hence, in that moment, his badly damaged robotic body, partially destroyed blonde hair and skin could be seen in the open.

"I…I have to get up. I can't give up here…I won't let the good doctor down." Genos said strongly. "He told me I shouldn't engage her in battle, but…it's too late for regrets now…"

Tatsumaki was now coming down at the cyborg. At the same time, she was letting out a fierce battle cry while having her arms drawn back for a huge beat down on the cyborg. However, even at that moment, Genos raised his remaining arm at her and began to charge it up.

"I'll give it my best shot and then…I'll end it." He said strongly.

The stakes were now high, even more than before. So in that moment Tatsumaki came down, Genos unleashed a blast bigger than any he had done before. He was certain at that moment that it would be enough to take down the esper. However, to his upmost shock, the girl charged right through it with a furious face and voice and came down on with a devastating collision.

The ground shock violently, with a dust cloud immediately formed. At first nothing was certain, as there was no voice or sight of either combatant. But then, when the dust cloud cleared, Tatsumaki was revealed to be standing in a huge crater with the top half of Genos's damaged body in her hand by his neck.

"So…what was that about eliminating me?" Tatsumaki asked coldly. At the same time, she grabbed the collar around her head and broke it off like it was nothing.

Genos said nothing. It wasn't that he couldn't, but actually because there was no need for it. The fight had been long and hard, but it was clear that Tatsumaki was the strongest and swiftest of the two of them. However, before anything else could be said, the ground suddenly shook and caught Tatsumaki's attention to turn back just in time to see a giant brown skinned creature emerge from the ground.

" **AT LAST! I'M FREEEEEE!"** cried out the creature.

In full view, the creature was terrifying looking. He was about fifteen feet tall and looked humanoid in nature. At the same time, he resembled that of a beetle, with a thick exoskeleton and a large horn on his head that resembled that of a rhinoceros beetle.

" **I AM CARNAGE KABUTO!"** The monster cried out. **"LONG AGO I DID BATTLE WITH A GREAT HERO THAT WENT BY THE NAME ALL MIGHT. HOWEVER, HIS STRENGTH WAS SUPERIOR TO MINE AND I HAD TO GO INTO HIBERNATION! NOW I'M FREE!"**

Tatsumaki was unimpressed. She was also not fazed by the monster's size or voice in the slightest bit. But when he turned his attention at her, he had a sickening grin on his face.

" **LITTLE GIRL, ARE THE ONE THAT FREED MEEEE?!"**

"Little girl?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. It was in this her moment that she threw Genos away like he was trash. "Who you calling little?! I'm fourteen, you creep!"

The esper then activated her quirk. It was obvious when the ground began to shake with some parts of the earth in the crater beginning to rise. However, before Tatsumaki could go on, a sense of fatigue washed over her and made her to stop her quirk.

"Ah shit…" Tatsumaki said in mild frustration. She then rubbed her forehead. "Damn…fighting that cyborg with not enough sleep is getting on me. I guess I can't fight for now." Thus, she then turned to the monster. "Hey, you! Don't think this is over! When we meet again, I'll kill you, got it?!"

The monster madly grinned. **"YOU SOUND CONFIDENT. I LIKE THAT!"**

Tatsumaki had nothing else to say about that. She had already made up her mind and as such flew off by her quirk. This was a surprise to Genos as he lay on the ground in a defeated form. But then, it would appear his presence caught the attention of Kabuto, who walked over to him with that grin on his face.

" **WELL…WELL…WELL! LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!"** Kabuto said. **"THE GIRL IS STRONG, ISN'T SHE? I COULD SENSE THE GREAT POWER IN HER! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER AGAIN AND FIGHT TO MY HEART'S CONTENT! BUT UNTIL THEN, I GUESS I'LL JUST END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE RIGHT HERE!"**

Genos said nothing back. He did show a scowl on what was left of his face. However, there was no stopping Kabuto now. He lifted his leg up and was so close to crushing the defeated cyborg.

' _I'm sorry, doctor…'_ He thought with regret. _'I failed you…Forgive me.'_

It was clear by Genos's thoughts that he had given up on his life. Kabuto was close to crushing him, however something outstanding happened. A loud boom was heard followed by the monster suddenly exploding into pieces.

"Huh? What?!" Genos expressed in shock.

"Oi…You okay?" asked a male voice.

Genos struggled to turn his head to the direction of the voice. He could see at that direction that there were pieces of the proud monster that once stood. As for the one responsible, he revealed himself to be bald young man in a yellow, white and red jumpsuit,

"I got an alert of a fight going on here." said Saitama. "I'm guessing I came a little late huh?"

Genos smiled a bit. "No…You saved me."

"Oh…cool." Saitama commented.

"Hey…can I ask you something?"

Saitama became a bit curious and drew close to the defeated cyborg. But before he could ask what it was, Genos went ahead and said it.

"Can I be…your disciple?"

"Eh…?"

Saitama suddenly felt like a part of him crashed.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The time was still dark, though the streetlights were on. At the time there was no presence of a human being around except for Tatsumaki, who was walking by the sidewalks. She was feeling a bit wobbly, as indicated by the way she was walking, clearly from her fatigue.

"So tired…So sleepy. Damn that stupid cyborg." Tatsumaki said tiredly.

The esper's location was somewhere in the city, possibly far from her home. But it wasn't so bad; by her right was the seaside park which had a nice sight despite being so early in the morning. Sadly, she didn't look at it, mostly because her head was sloppily facing the ground. But as she continued like that, she accidentally nudged someone, who immediately came to a stop while she walked away without looking at him.

"Watch where you're going." Tatsumaki rudely said.

"Uh…Sorry." The person apologized.

His apology wasn't taken likely though. However, tt wasn't by Tatsumaki, but by a green gaseous being with two eyes, a mouth and red dimples on his cheeks, as he then roughly sighed and facepalmed.

"Mob, don't apologize. It was her fault for not looking." The strange being said.

"Really?" Mob questioned and turned to the figure. His face didn't show much of an expression, except that he was very slightly curious. "I think it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but…" Dimples said, but stop.

Now at this point, the floating spirit would continue. However, the reason he stopped was because of a certain girl who was now staring at him with glaring eyes. She also caught Mob's attention, though not to the point for him to say something.

' _C-Can she see me?'_ Dimples questioned in shock.

Tatsumaki said nothing to indicate such. She just stared at the two with a sleepy look until suddenly turning away with a grumble.

"Floating gas things with red dimples…I must be hallucinating now." Tatsumaki muttered.

Back at Mob and Dimples, the two were watching Tatsumaki walking away. The male esper didn't seem fazed by her in the slightest. But then again it was hard to tell when his face expression rarely reflected what he actually felt. As for Dimples, he was sweating nervously until Mob turned to him.

"Dimples, I think she saw you." Mob said.

"U-Uh…yeah. L-Let's get out of here, Mob." Dimples responded nervously.

Mob had no objection to his friend's suggestion. So without saying anything else, he turned away with Dimples then following him.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Damn…How long till I get home?" Tatsumaki questioned tiredly. She was on her own like before, but unsure of the time. At the same time, she was beginning to feel upset. "I knew I should've flown a bit to the west before landing…This was a dumb idea. I can't wait –"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! This fridge makes for a fine seat!"

"Huh?" Tatsumaki was confused.

A few seconds ago, the esper was on her own. However, upon hearing that deep and recognizable voice, she heard grunting that immediately made her to turn to the seaside park just in time to be shocked at what she saw.

A particular part of the seaside park was known to have a huge number of trashes there. These trashes ranged from household items people would throw away, down to just regular trash there. However, it wasn't the sight of the trash that caught her attention, but rather it was the sight of two familiar people there.

All Might was sitting on a fridge, with Midoriya Izuku pulling the huge object by ropes wrapped around his upper body and arms. From the looks of it, the teen wasn't getting anywhere with the fridge, especially with the heavy muscular pro hero on top of it.

"I sure am glad you haven't been able to budge it, I'm getting awfully comfy up here!" All Might stated cheerfully.

"Come on, All Might…" Izuku said, certainly exhausted. "Don't you weigh 274 kilos?"

"Nope, I've lost some weight. I'm only 255. Like my figure?"

Izuku didn't reply to that question. Instead, he asked another question. "By the way, why are we at the seaside park? Hauling garbage?"

"Aren't you precious? It's because you're not a vessel, silly!" All Might replied. The cheerful grin on his face didn't seem to go away, especially as he wiped out his phone and snapped a picture of Midoriya, who was now exhausted on the ground and crying in shock.

"EHH!? ISN'T THAT THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME BEFORE!?" Izuku cried.

All Might jumped down from the fridge and headed over to Izuku. He had something he was about to say, however he didn't get to it because of what happened next. His phone was suddenly covered in a green aura which suddenly flew out of his hand. It surprised All Might and almost got him to turn. However, before he could, he noticed the entire garbage in the seaside park was levitating by a familiar green aura on them.

"So…is this the training you were talking about, Midoriya? Because it sure as hell looks like you're his dog." said a familiar female voice.

Izuku heard his name and turned to the source of the voice. He knew clearly who it was, with the same for All Might as both now turned to see who it was. The person was none other than the powerful esper, Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki!?" Izuku was shocked.

The esper presently was in an entirely different mood. Her hair was pushing up in the air, with her eyes glowing green as her shirt was slightly pushing up. However, if that wasn't enough, there was the deadly look on her face as she slowly walked over to them with the different trashes slowly closing in on All Might.

"And you!" Tatsumaki yelled at All Might. "Among all the trashes in this place, you're the biggest I've ever seen! The shit you said o Midoriya were lies, weren't they?! You heroes are all the same! A bunch of no good attention seekers!"

"Ta-Tatsumaki, wait!" Izuku shouted.

"Not happening, Midoriya!" Tatsumaki yelled back. "Now get out of here! I'm going to send this so called hero to the hospital…that is if he'll make it there after I'm done with him!"

Izuku was now worried. In his eyes, two individuals with powerful quirks were about to face off. All Might was a pro hero and known to be the strongest, while Tatsumaki seemed to be one that could rise to that considering her feat with the mud monster a few days ago. Presently though, All Might didn't seem to say anything other than stare. It might be possible that he sees an outcome that may not be avoided easily.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **OOOOOHHH SNNAAAAPPP! TATSUMAKI KICKED GENOS BUTT AND NOW SHE'S GOING FOR ALL MIGHT?!**

 **So about this chapter overall, you can see where I'm going with this. I'm sorry this didn't have the full chapter 2. I intended for it, however I thought we should focus on Tatsumaki some more before going back to the Hero Academia characters.**

 **So who liked the Mob and Dimples cameo? If you know those two, then congrats you must have watched/read One's (Creator of One Punch Man) other work, Mob Psycho 100. Now I know some of you may think that this means Mob will be more involved in the fanfiction. However, I hate to disappoint you, but he won't be. I wanted to try my hand on Mob Psycho and have Mob meet Tatsumaki even though it wasn't an actual meeting. Besides, if you know Mob well, you'll know he isn't one to dream of being a hero, so it won't make sense for him to join U.A. anyway. Maybe as the fanfic goes, I'll give him another cameo appearance.**

 **Also, about the new back stories concerning Mosquito Girl, Child Emperor and Genos, they will be explored. Genos's backstory will still be close to similarity with OPM while Child Emperor will have a fresh one of his own. I don't know for certain if Dotei is his actual name or just a Japanese name for something else, but let's say it is anyway (lol). As for Mosquito Girl, I'm going to give her a bigger role and an entirely new backstory, so expect some interesting things from her.**

 **Now about the experiments Child Emperor mentioned, most of them are OPM characters with one of them being a character from My Hero Academia itself. Can you figure them out? One them isn't Fubuki, though. Her purpose in the lab was different and will be revealed later on.**

 **Anyway, so there's some reviews I wish to reply/answer too. Sorry if you're review wasn't replied to. I'm only doing this because I feel these reviews should be addressed for everyone to know.**

 **REVIEWS REPLIES**

 **Treyalexander63917 – That's not easy to pinpoint. If it was a sparring match, I believe Tatsumaki could hold All Might back with mild difficulty. However, if it became a serious fight between them, I think All Might would prove to be a match against Tatsumaki. There won't be an easy winner, but it's likely Tatsumaki will be a very difficult opponent for All Might.**

 **Amerdism – Thank you for reviewing. I don't think they'll make up anytime soon considering Tatsumaki has been coldhearted to her sister like that before. But let's see how their relationship goes.**

 **iZukaku – You mean like a Yuri thing or a best friendship thing?**

 **Tsun – I appreciate your analysis on it. I didn't intend for Izuku to sound ignorant at first, but I'm glad it gave some outlook to him as a character. Also, I believe Izuku is a well meaning guy who was just trying to find a positive to Tatsumaki's life even though it may come out as him being ignorant of her situation.**

 **REVIEW END**

 **Thank you once again for reading this chapter. Your show of support is what keeps this fanfic going so please review and if you haven't favorite and followed this fanfic, please do.**

 **I'm Man of Cartoons, and I remember it so you don't have to! Bye!**


	4. What it takes to be a Hero

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

Thank you once again for reviewing, favorite–ing and following this fanfic. I never would've thought that this piece of fan fun would get so popular so early (although I did hope).

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 4: What it takes to be a Hero**

Though time was still early, tension seemed to be at its highest. The sun hadn't risen and the air seemed to be somewhat cold due to the time. However, with all of that, Izuku was the least caring about them. He was staring with shaky eyes that held concern and fear due to what he was watching. It only seemed like a seconds since Tatsumaki had arrived, with things not looking good.

"Ta-Tatsumaki, wait!" Izuku shouted.

The teen took the first action. He could've stayed down and watched what would happen, however that would go against his character. Hence, Izuku could now be seen standing between Tatsumaki and All Might with his arms spread far apart.

Tatsumaki was unfazed though. Izuku's courage was admirable, but it did nothing to change the girl's mind. It also didn't help that she became a bit more frustrated upon seeing what the teen was doing.

"Get out of the way, Midoriya!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"N-No, I won't!" Izuku refused. The teen was somewhat nervous though, just the look on his face and his breathing pattern. However, he didn't back down. "Listen...All Might just –"

"I don't want to hear!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. "All Might this, All Might that! Can't you see he's using you! And that just pisses me off! Anyone who uses the weak like they did to you deserve no sympathy! Now out of the way!"

"No!" Izuku yelled back.

Tatsumaki paused and seemed to mellow down a bit. It was weird, as even Izuku noticed and became confused. But then, the teenage boy was suddenly covered in a green aura and lifted up to the air where he then expressed shock. As for Tatsumaki, she had a cold ice look on her face as she stared at you.

"You seem to misunderstand, Midoriya…it wasn't your choice from the start." She said.

Izuku was suddenly levitated away and placed at the sidewalks by the seaside park. Now, the only ones who stood by with the levitating trashes were All Might and Tatsumaki, both of whom were staring at each other.

"You care about him, don't you?" The Pro Hero asked.

All Might was surprisingly relaxed despite his situation. In fact, if Tatsumaki was thinking well, she would've found it odd. However, rather than think on it, Tatsumaki suddenly snapped and forwarded some of the levitating trashes at All Might.

"Drop dead, fake hero!" The girl yelled.

Though not all the trashes were being used, the number of them heading for All Might was much. They ranged from couches, kitchen appliances, TV sets and almost just about anything that could be dumped away.

So upon seeing them, All Might reacted quickly. He used his incredible speed to move backwards and maneuver away from any of the trashes heading for him; they were a lot. However, Tatsumaki didn't give up. If anything, All Might being able to dodge her attacks frustrated her so much that she let out a cry of anger and sent all of the trashes at him.

Meanwhile, there was Izuku who was watching. A part of him was amazed at how All Might was able to dodge so many of Tatsumaki's attacks. Unfortunately, with each missed shot by Tatsumaki, dust clouds were being formed.

"I have to stop this." Izuku determined immediately.

Back at the fight, things seemed to have settled down. The reason was somewhat clear just by looking at Tatsumaki, who was now panting a bit. At this point, she had thrown all the trashes at All Might, who couldn't be seen due to a huge dust cloud, which was now dissipating. Hence, when everywhere was cleared, Tatsumaki got a clear look of things.

Most of the things Tatsumaki had thrown were either in a pile, in pieces or just about both. However, that was not what the esper was looking for. She was looking for any sign of All Might, who seemed to have disappeared, much to her annoyance.

"Where the hell are you?" Tatsumaki snarled.

"Right here."

All Might's hand softly touched Tatsumaki's small shoulder. His action surprised her, as well as the fact that he had spoken behind her before she could've noticed his presence. But that didn't matter to the pro hero. He had something to say.

"I don't want to fight you. Let's talk for a bit, okay?"

Tatsumaki suddenly snapped in response. The pro hero didn't know it, but Tatsumaki was deadlock on beating him right there. Hence, in that instant, the esper released a burst of psychic energy that immediately sent him back, but not falling. All Might was able to land on his feet just distance from the esper.

However, the fight wasn't over. Tatsumaki had something else in mind, which she revealed. Hence, All Might found a huge strain on his body as he was covered by a green aura, courtesy of the green haired esper. He couldn't move so easily.

' _Amazing…So this is the girl's power.'_ All Might _thought_. _'But I have to end this fight quick…By the way she's been reacting, she's pushing herself…and that's not good.'_

Back at the esper, the girl was having the upper hand. All Might was unable to move while she stood there with her quirk working. However, all that changed when All Might began to walk forward even if it wasn't so freely. It was clear by his strained movement that Tatsumaki's quirk was working on him, but not to the level to stop his incredible strength.

This only frustrated Tatsumaki even further, though. The thing All Might had said before about Tatsumaki was now proving to be true. However, Tatsumaki didn't seem like she would back down. She kept trying to stop All Might's movement, with a bit more success. However, All Might kept pushing himself, which didn't decrease the girl's situation.

"GRRRR! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Tatsumaki cried out angrily.

The esper suddenly switched tactic. She could've chosen to keep stopping his movement; however she chose a different approach. She stopped her assault on the pro hero, which immediately surprised him and caused him to stumble a bit, before then stretching her hand to the sand below him. Hence, in the moment the pro hero stumbled, his legs were caught in the sand which immediately forced him to his arms and knees.

"I GOT YOU!" Tatsumaki yelled.

The esper then did something else. She stretched her hand to the open sea and felt the presence of something huge. It wasn't known on what it was until the thing was levitated out of the bottom of the water, revealing itself to be an old cruise linear.

' _That cruise linear…I remember it.'_ All Might thought. _'Two years ago I saved the people on it when it was sinking…but now she was able to lift it with one hand?'_

"I'VE WON, IDIOT HERO!" Tatsumaki proclaimed loudly. She didn't sound proud of it, rather she just seemed relieved. Hence, she levitated the thing over to All Might and got ready to send it down on him. "NOW STAY DOWN AND GET –"

"Tatsumaki, stop!"

The esper was suddenly taken aback. A second ago, it had appeared that the esper would win. But now, the girl found a pair of arms wrapped around her mid-section, startling her. And to add to that it was Izuku, who was now holding her.

"M-Midoriya?" Tatsumaki expressed in shock.

The male teen held her tightly. His action further surprised Tatsumaki, who immediately lost her concentration on the cruise linear. Fortunately, before the thing could crash on all of them, All Might immediately got on his feet and held the huge ship with both hands and with ease.

"Safe!" He said.

Tatsumaki said nothing, but stared in awe. It would seem that All Might's feat at that moment made her realize something. Unfortunately, before the teen could figure it out, her mind suddenly gave in into her weakness, thus causing her to black out.

"Ta-Tatsumaki?" Midoriya called out. He was shocked by how the girl suddenly became limped. Fortunately, his reaction didn't last.

"Relax, boy, she's fine." All Might stated in assurance. "I noticed from the battle and it seems she was pushing herself. She should be fine after a good rest; don't worry."

"Oh…Okay." Izuku replied.

Just then, a realization came to the young boy. It made his cheeks to quickly heat up before then looking at a certain unconscious girl in his hands, which immediately made his arms shake. Fortunately, All Might didn't notice because he was now staring to the sky.

"Before Tatsumaki came, I recall I was about to tell you something. So listen up!" All Might stated. "The reason I had you pull that fridge earlier was because of your body, buddy."

"My body?" Izuku questioned. His mind was now focused on All Might.

"Yes." All Might answered. He then turned to the young boy. "Think of All For One is the convergence of the peak of strength of countless men. A body that's too weak wouldn't be able to withstand such raw power. Your limbs would fly off and you'll be blown to bits!"

"What?! My limbs?!" Izuku screamed.

The teen's reaction was expected. All Might honestly found it funny even as he stood there. However, because of the teen's shock, he almost let go of Tatsumaki, who he was then fortunate to grab on time.

"S-Sorry, Tatsumaki." Izuku apologized. The teenage girl though, so Izuku faced All Might again. "S-So…in order to build my body up to that level…I have to collect trash?"

"Yes." All Might said and paused. He then took that moment to look around, just in time to see how rough the area was due to Tatsumaki's action. "Huh…Looks like you have your work cut out for you."

"That's not really assuring." Izuku frowned.

"Anyway…" All Might continued. "For now you should get the girl home. This shall be your first training."

"Eh?!" Izuku was shocked. His eyes were widened, as well as his mouth as he looked at Tatsumaki and the pro hero repeatedly until then at him. "B-But I don't know where she lives! I-I haven't been to a girl's –"

"Here!"

Izuku's eyes widened. In All Might's hand was a Smartphone which had an address on the screen.

"Wai-Wait! You have her address?!" Izuku questioned. "Hold on, I thought Tatsumaki took your phone?!"

"I have another one. You can't be too careful."

"B-But why do you have a schoolgirl's home address on your –"

"You'll find out when you get there. Now get going." All Might calmly said.

In response, Izuku had no other choice. All Might, despite his smile, handed him his phone before shoving him away from behind. Hence, with nothing to say, Izuku carefully placed Tatsumaki on his back and began walking away. Meanwhile, there was the pro hero, who was now watching the teen go with a smile on his face.

"That girl sure is something. Hopefully, we'll meet again in better circumstances." He said. Then a thought came to him that made him look away. "Wait...Where is anyway?"

Unknown to All Might, his phone was far beyond saving.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Minutes passed before becoming a whole hour in the day. During that range on time, Izuku was carrying Tatsumaki on his back with some difficulty. Sure, the girl was light to carry, however the distance from the seaside park and her home was much. So there was no way out of his situation.

Hence, the walking continued for the teenage boy. The teen could already see the sun rising from the horizon while entering an abandoned part of town. It surprised Izuku since he didn't expect Tatsumaki to live in that direction. But after sometime of getting to an apartment building and getting to a floor, he was over his shock and drawing close to a door with the designated number on All Might's phone.

However, something suddenly caught the teen's attention. It wasn't something that he had seen before, but someone that he knew on the media. So, with wide eyes, the teen saw Saitama in his hero costume and about to opening his door.

"C-Cape Baldy?! You live here?!"

Saitama suddenly stumbled upon. Not surprising, by his reaction, he was clearly caught off guard. But that didn't stop him from turning to Izuku's direction with a comedic upset look on his face.

"Oi! Don't go about calling me by –" Saitama stopped. He had been upset, however seeing Tatsumaki's unconscious body immediately made him to have a numb look on his face. "Oh…Tatsumaki…"

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

Both Izuku and Saitama were seated in Satiama's apartment on the floor. The two of them had taken Tatsumaki to her apartment, where she was now being attended by her little sister, Fubuki. Now it was just Izuku and Saitama, the former of which was clearly nervous as Saitama poured a cup of tea for the teen and handed it to him.

"Uh…thank you." Izuku said nervously. "I hope I'm not too much trouble for a Pro Hero like yourself."

"Not at all." Saitama assured him. However, it was hard to take him seriously with that stoic look on his face. "You brought Tatsumaki safely." He said. "That was pretty nice."

"Y-Yeah, it was." Izuku smiled.

A sense of relief came over the teen upon being praised. Sure, it was nice being praised by All Might, however to get praised by yet another hero was great as well. However, a thought came to the teen that made him to look around confused.

"I've never been to the home of a hero…I never expected it to be so small." He said. Then another thought came that immediately made him apologize to Saitama. "S-Sorry, Caped Baldy. I didn't mean –"

Saitama roughly sighed. "It's fine…J-Just don't call me that. Call me Saitama, that's my name." He said.

"U-Uh right…Saitama."

Izuku was somewhat relieved. However, he couldn't help but feel puzzled by Saitama's reaction.

"Sorry…I hope I'm not overstepping things, but uh…can I ask why you don't want to be called Caped Baldy? And why do you live here?"

"The name's stupid." Saitama said straightforwardly. It was now clear by the annoyed look on his face that he didn't like the hero name one bit. "That's the last time I let the public decide a name for me. Sure, I wasn't bothered because…well I couldn't care, but now I think I should've."

"Oh…"

Saitama then sighed and relaxed. "Well there's nothing to do about that…As for why I live here, I kind of like the seclusion. Being in town, I always get crowded by a bunch of fans who want to touch me or get an autograph and a bunch of thugs who think they can beat me. It's kind of annoying…That's why I don't have my address posted to the public like some heroes do these days."

"That's so cool." Izuku said in mild astonishment. "I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you were so modest."

"Modesty has nothing to do with it, it's who I am. But thanks." Saitama replied. "So might I ask how you got here? I don't recall ever seeing you around here."

"Oh right…" Izuku said and then displayed All Might's phone. "This is All Might's phone…You see, Tatsumaki came at a bad time and fought him and well…she became unconscious."

"I see…" Saitama said. "I guess that clears up what that cyborg was talking about."

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah." Saitama answered. "He's name is Genos and he wants to be my disciple…Anyway, let me not get sidetrack. From what he told me, he drew Tatsumaki to a fight and strapped something to her forehead to suppress her quirk concentration…I guess that thing put a big strain on her even after the fight."

"Oh…I had no idea." Izuku replied with a small frown.

"Yeah. But there's no helping it now. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Izuku nodded in response. He could've said something; however he couldn't put it into words. Hence, as he sat there and drank the tea the hero gave him, he became silent until Saitama brought up another topic.

"So about All Might. You're the kid he's training, right?" He asked.

Izuku's eyes widened and he dropped the cup. "Y-You know?"

"Yeah…He's a good colleague of mine." Saitama plainly said.

"I had no idea!" Izuku exclaimed cheerfully. "To think, two of the best heroes out there are close. This is something even your fanbase don't know."

"Well…they don't know where I live so…" Saitama said and shrugged his shoulders. He then continued. "Yeah, All Might and I are close to being friends. I don't see how that's interesting. He attended U.A and I attended years later when he graduated. Since then we've known each other. He actually was one of my main inspirations to become a strong hero."

"Wow." Izuku was astonishment. The expression on his face clearly showed his fascination of the heroes' backstory even though it was short. But then a thought came to him.

It was not a secret that All Might attended U.A High. The Pro Hero was number one on the hero chart and the symbol of peace, justice and just about anything. However, now that Izuku thought of, the fact that Saitama actually attended U.A made him realize a thought he had since come to term with.

"Huh…I guess you really have to have a quirk to be there." Izuku said deeply. The smile he had on his face then disappeared as he became serious and tightened his fists on his legs. "It's a good thing All Might has given me a chance to be a vessel for One For All. I won't fail him."

"That's nice." Saitama commented. "But who says a person without a quirk can't be there? I attended U.A and made it out just fine."

"Huh?" Izuku was confused. "Sorry, but…what do you mean? You have a quirk, Ca…I mean Saitama."

Saitama suddenly smirked, which surprised Izuku. It was a known knowledge among fans of heroes that Saitama rarely showed an expression. As such, while Izuku stared at the Pro Hero, he could sense some form of confidence and pride coming from Saitama.

"What if I tell you I'm actually quirkless?" Saitama asked. "I once heard that years ago, before having a quirk became a thing, nothing seemed impossible if you put your mind and body into it. And that is what I did in order to become as strong as I am today."

"What?! Really?!" Izuku questioned excitedly.

Something about Saitama gave Izuku some added boost of hope. For years, he had been quirkless and ridiculed for dreaming to be something he couldn't be. But now, here he was, before one of the greatest heroes in Japan and hearing he's actually quirkless.

"Yes." Saitama confirmed. "You're going to train with All Might soon, right? Then listen. Trying to become strong isn't easy. That's why you must be at your most seriousness to be strong. That is how I became strong after doing an intense training workout plan."

Izuku's eyes now seemed to be sparkled. The teen's expression was so bright that even Saitama could notice it. Hence, it was with that confidence that Saitama revealed his secret.

" **ONE HUNDRED PUSH UPS! ONE HUNDRED SITUPS! AND ONE HUNDRED SQUATS!"**

Izuku was totally surprised.

" **THEN A TEN KILOMETER RUN! EVERY SINGLE DAY!"**

Saitama didn't stop there though. He seemed to be in his moment, whether Izuku was believing him or not.

"And of course, I made sure to eat three meals daily. Just a banana in the morning was fine. But I never ever used the air conditioner in the summer or heat in the winter so I could strength my mind. In the beginning, if you did this, you'll wish you were dead. You might start thinking 'What's the harm of taking a day off?' But for me, in order to be a strong hero, even if I was spitting blood I never stopped. I tucked it out and endured the pain. I did squats even when my legs felt like they couldn't move. Even when my arms started making weird clicking noises, I kept doing pushups. A year and a half later I started to notice a difference…I was bald! And I had become stronger! In other words, you got to train like hell to the point that where your hair falls out! That's the only way to become truly strong. Guys fooling around with their quirk and wanting fame and fortune, they can only go so little far. Human beings are strong because we can always change ourselves."

Izuku was speechless, with the same for his expression. It had only been a second since Saitama had said all those words and come to an end. Hence, upon seeing the teen's face, Saitama's serious face deflated with a sigh as he came to a conclusion.

"It's okay if you don't believe me. All Might thought I was playing some joke on him at the –"

'T-That's so cool!" Izuku exclaimed brightly.

Saitama was surprised. A second ago he had been certain that the teen thought he was joking or lying. But now, the thought was gone, especially as he saw the teen's eyes sparkling brightly like the stars at night. It was assuring, but at the same time odd until he spoke again, this time a bit sheepishly.

"Ha…ha. Um…sorry about that." Izuku apologized. "I just think it's pretty cool to know I'm not alone. So…if you don't mind…can I try your training workout plan?"

Saitama smiled a bit. "Sure. Go for it."

"Yes! Thank you!" Izuku exclaimed happily.

"But…" Saitama suddenly added. His response right there caught Izuku by surprise and got his attention at him again. And it was good because the Pro Hero was serious again. "You can use my training workout plan, but don't do it to the extent I did. There was a price for becoming this strong and I don't want a teenager with a bright future like yourself to go through the anti-social life I went through at your age. Understood?"

"Understood." Izuku nodded.

"And another thing." Saitama added. "All Might is your teacher, so listen to him well. He may joke around a bit too much, but he means well. As for the training workout plan…how about doing it till the day of the entrance exam? That sounds good, right?"

"Yes, It does." Izuku answered.

Just then a thought entered the teen's mind. It didn't concern the Pro Hero before him, but rather another thing that immediately made him to widen his eyes in shock. As a result, realization dawned on the teen and made him panic to his feet.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" He screamed.

Saitama blinked with a stoic expression. He understood the teen's situation, but for his own reasons did not react anywhere close to him. Hence, he watched as the teen ran to his shoes, which were at the door, while blabbering about how he wouldn't be able to make it to school on time. But then, after giving it a thought, the Pro Hero finally reacted by casually walking to Izuku and lifting him off from the ground and onto his back.

"Caped Bal…I mean Saitama, what are you -?" Izuku asked. The teen had grabbed on to the Pro Hero's back on instinct, but was now surprised and nervous.

"I'm helping you out. Now hold on." Saitama replied.

Izuku nodded in response. He was still nervous from Saitama's action, but not to the point that he would feel uncertain of him. Thus, with his hands still holding on to the hero, he was led outside of the hero's apartment, where he then let out a loud scream when Saitama ran off in high speed.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **IZUKU'S MIDDLE SCHOOL: SOMETIME AFTER NOON**

A sigh escaped Izuku's mouth as he stood up from his desk. He was now in his school uniform after what felt like a long day. And honestly, who could blame him? He was going to be trained by the No. 1 Pro Hero after having met the No. 3 hero, Saitama, who just so happened to be close with the other hero. But if that wasn't enough, the teen had been given a ride by that hero, which by itself had been scary and frightening moment.

Fortunately, the ordeal the teen went through didn't matter. It was currently lunchtime, which meant that Izuku would be heading to the cafeteria. However, before he could move the classroom's back room, two girls called him by his last name, which immediately got him curious to them.

"You were calling me?" Izuku questioned. The expression on his face showed his confusion, which was something to expect.

The teenage boy knew the girls somewhat well. One of them was a foreign blonde girl with blue eyes while the other was an average Japanese girl with black hair, but shorter than the foreigner in height.

"Yup, we called ya." said the foreign girl.

"And we have a reason." Added the other girl. "Is it true that Tatsumaki isn't doing well…? We were hoping to catch up with her today since she's freaking popular now."

"Okay." Izuku replied. He wasn't certain of the girl's intention. But rather than speak on it, he added some assurance. "Well…I think you might get a chance tomorrow. I took her home when she collapsed and –"

The teen suddenly stopped talking. He realized at that moment that he had crossed something he shouldn't have said. Now he was regretting it when a look of mild dread was on his face.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that –" He tried to say.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed the Japanese girl.

"Totally cool!" exclaimed the foreigner. "You know, I've dated a whole bunch of guys, but they've never been so thoughtful like you. Tatsumaki is so lucky…even though you're a quirkless wimp."

"H-Huh?!" Izuku uttered in shock.

In response the two girls giggled. It was obvious they had mistaken what Izuku was saying just recent. However, there was no stopping them now. Izuku was still shaken by their misunderstanding when they walked out the class laughing. Now it was just Izuku standing in place and watching the door they left, with widened eyes.

"W-What just happened?" He questioned.

Indeed, the question was right to be used. Izuku knew very well that he and Tatsumaki didn't have that type of a relationship that the girls were implying. However, being the guy that he was, he was slow in processing the misunderstanding, and thus was taken aback when Katsuki brushed past him without glancing at him.

"Watch it, Deku." The teen said.

"Oh…Uh…Sorry, Kacchan." Izuku apologized.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **IZUKU'S MIDDLE SCHOOL: CLOSING HOUR**

School had come to an end once again, and with it the beginning of the weekend. But that didn't mean a certain green haired teen was mentally fine. Izuku was the kind of guy to think too much of things, even as he could be seen walking pass the school gate and muttering to himself, which got some weird out stares.

"What do I do? It's all a misunderstanding."Izuku said to himself. _"_ Tatsumaki and I are nothing like that. But men I wish I could have told them that before leaving the school. Now I…Huh?"

The teenage boy stopped when he felt a familiar sensation. This sensation wasn't just at one part of his body but all over it, before he was then levitated off the ground. It was then that the teen knew who was responsible, before letting out a scream as he was flown from the area and headed to a particular building that he was also familiar with.

Not too surprising Tatsumaki was responsible. The esper was currently by herself with her green aura activated, while standing in a new set of casual clothes. These clothes, of course, consisted of a black skirt with a white tank top underneath a green jacket, with her hair tied into a ponytail again and wearing black shoes.

It was obvious by Tatsumaki's face that she wasn't in her best mood. Hence, when Izuku was made to land on his feet, the teen only had a moment of confusion before the girl marched towards him and poked his chest.

"T-Tatsumaki?" Izuku said in mild shock.

"Talk, Midoriya. Now!" Tatsumaki demanded. "I came to that seaside park to save your ass and next thing I know I'm waking up in my futon! So if you don't want to end up kissing the street from a high place, you'll tell me everything!"

Izuku gulped with a terrified expression. There were times Tatsumaki was a good person, however that wasn't the case now. And though Izuku could refuse, he didn't want to test Tatsumaki's patience. Thus, with hesitation, the teen told her what happened. He told her about One For All and the reason he was at the seaside park and training for the power. The only thing he didn't tell her was All Might's injury and the reason the Pro Hero was giving him that power.

Unfortunately, there was always one thing bound to go wrong. Tatsumaki did hear him out, but it didn't take her long to let out a frustrated scream.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR NOTHING?!"

"I…I wouldn't say for nothing…" Izuku nervously said. He had winced when the girl had screamed, but surprisingly still spoke. "I actually thought it was pretty cool that you decided to defend me…It was…nice of you."

Tatsumaki shot a scowl at him. "I don't care about your opinion. Besides, I only did it because I don't like wimps being mistreated by those jerks."

"Jerks?"

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed and turned her back at him. "I call them jerks and attention-seekers, but the rest of you people call them…heroes."

Something within Izuku felt a sharp pierce. It was no secret to him that Tatsumaki dislike heroes, however that moment was different. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Izuku had met two Pro Heroes that were nice. As such, it then came to a mild surprise to even himself when he spoke back at Tatsumaki.

"They're not jerks! And they're not attention-seekers!" Izuku yelled. "All Might is a great guy! He risks his life everyday just to protect and save people! I know I'm just a kid, but –"

"Sure. Whatever." Tatsumaki interjected. Then she turned to the teen with a dull look on her face. "I'll be honest with you. I don't want to hear some long ass speech about them because whatever you say wouldn't change what I feel. In exchange I won't try to change your opinion of them. To me it's a waste of time on both our sides, alright?"

"Uh…right." Izuku replied.

The teenage boy was taken aback by Tatsumaki's interjection. A bit of him had expected something much harsher from the girl, but he was proven wrong. The look on Tatsumaki's face clearly showed it, and as such there was nothing left to say. Tatsumaki, this time, levitated him and herself to the closest sidewalk before walking away.

"I'll probably see you on Monday. Bye." She said.

"Uh…Bye." Izuku said back. Something about Tatsumaki felt off, even for her, and he didn't feel at ease with it.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **AT SOME CAFÉ**

 **11:30 AM**

The day was at normalcy as people went about using the weekend to their own ways. Some people had work while others had fun or relaxing times to use it. Fortunately, the latter applied to the esper sisters as they sat out at a café, at an umbrella table enjoying some sweets.

"I love this! Thank you, sister!" Fubuki said happily.

Tatsumaki smiled a bit as she took a bite of her candy apple. Today wasn't really a special day, but it was still something occasional. So presently, the big sister watched as her little sister was eating some sweets she had brought for her some time ago with a feeling of goodness.

"You're welcome, Fubuki." Tatsumaki said casually. "But don't go overboard with this. I just thought today would be good to thank you for taking care of your sister at a weak moment."

"Sure." Fubuki smiled brightly. "But you're not weak, sister. In fact, I think you're pretty strong! You beat that mud villain very quickly!"

Tatsumaki giggled a bit with a sense of relief. It was moments like these that she enjoyed with her sister and not felt so conflicted with herself. This was expected from a big sister, fortunately. Tatsumaki had always cared for her sister, and as such would do anything to ensure she had a normal life.

Unfortunately, peaceful moments like these sometimes had their interruptions. Fortunately, this interruption only came in a sense of using the bathroom, which Tatsumaki excused herself and went to the bathroom instead the café. Not long after the esper emerged from the bathroom where she then began to head outside, the place where her table with her sister was.

However, something then happened. It happened in the form of a strange skinny man in unfitting clothes nudging past her unexpectedly. As a result, Tatsumaki became upset and turned to the direction of the man.

"Hey! Watch where you're –" The esper suddenly stopped. The reason was because she didn't see the man there. "Odd…" Tatsumaki said. "I thought I…Huh?"

The esper just then noticed something. It was surprising, but a piece of paper was in her hand, which shouldn't be there. However, rather than letting fear dominate her, the girl lifted the paper to her face and opened it to read the content.

 _Meet me on top of the café's rooftop. I'll be waiting for you._

 _-A.M_

"A.M?" Tatsumaki questioned.

A thought then sprung into the esper's mind. She had a flashback of her battle with Genos and the outcome of it. Hence, with a bit of frustration, she crumbled the paper in her fist and became serious.

"This better not be a trap." She said.

_(LINEBREAK)_

Tatsumaki walked out of the rooftop's door where she then got a sight of a familiar figure. It was the man who had pushed her aside earlier. So far there wasn't any indication of a trap, especially with the way his body physique was like. For one, his back was turned at her, and second he was so skinny that the clothes he wore seemed baggy.

"I see you made it." said the man casually. He didn't seem to sense any danger from the esper, especially as he turned his head to her with a grin. "Nice to meet you again, Tatsumaki."

"Right." Tatsumaki said plainly. Then she reached her hand at him and let her body be encased in the usual green aura. "I'm going to restrain you now." She said.

"What?!" The guy's eyes were widened.

However, there was no stopping Tatsumaki. The girl already had the man encased in the usual green aura, before sending his body slammed to the wall next to the rooftop door.

"So…who are you supposed to be? Are you with that damn cyborg from yesterday?" She asked.

"Cyborg?" The man was confused.

"Never mind." Tatsumaki said. "I'll just hurt you very bad so you never bother me again."

The man's eyes widened. It didn't take a genius to know that things won't end well for him. Fortunately, just as the shock came, the expression was replaced with a grin, which was then followed with a surprising turn of event.

"You're quite feisty one, Tatsumaki." He said.

Tatsumaki said nothing back to him, not that it would matter. However, something unexpected happened. The man's body began to increase in weight and size against Tatsumaki's psychic restrain. Then, before the girl knew it, the man was free from her grip and flexing his muscles. However, that wasn't the only surprising part of it. No, the most surprising of the moment was the fact that the man was now standing as…

"All Might?!" Tatsumaki expressed in shock.

"Yes! It is I!" The Pro Hero exclaimed.

Tatsumaki shook her head in response. She was seeing the Pro Hero, All Might; however she had her doubts a second later.

"No way! You must be a shapeshifter!" Tatsumaki shouted.

Once again, All Might found that his body was restrained. It wasn't to the wall like last time, as now Tatsumaki's psychic quirk was pressuring the Pro Hero down to his knee. Not surprising, this was unexpected for All Might, who now was fighting back against it to stand straight.

' _Incredible! This girl can hold me down at such a young age!'_ All Might thought. Then he grinned a bit wider. _'Now I see why the boy fancies her! Let's go!'_

With that, All Might added some of his strength. He let out a small groan, as his grin never seemed to disappear despite the situation he was in. At the same time, there was Tatsumaki who was slightly surprised by his strength, but not at all willing to give up. Thus, with every second that passed, the pressure on All Might increased and caused the ground he was on to have huge cracks until finally he broke free from Tatsumaki, with a stretch of his arms.

"YEEEESSSS!" He cried out.

Tatsumaki said nothing, but shot a scolding glare. She could try to restrain the hero again with more power than she did before, however the main purpose of doing that to him in the first place was now defeated. Hence, the girl dropped her arm to her side and said. "So you really are All Might."

"Indeed, I am!" All Might replied.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki said and turned away. "Whatever! I'm leaving now! Don't follow me!"

"Hold on, missy!" All Might suddenly said.

Tatsumaki was then mildly taken back by what happened next. All Might seemed to have used his speed, which resulted in him standing before Tatsumaki almost in a blink of an eye. However, it didn't faze Tatsumaki at all. If anything, it just annoyed her.

"What do you want?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"Nothing in particular." All Might said. "You know, kids your age will be thrilled to have met someone like me."

"Hmph! Like I should care!" Tatsumaki yelled. "Now out of my way! I'm not afraid to fight you in my full power!"

"Is that so?" All Might questioned. He didn't seem to be serious; however he also wasn't one to be casual. Hence, he continued. "Last time, you almost put your friend and yourself in harm's way. Are you certain you want to do the same for innocent bystanders?"

Tatsumaki said nothing back. However, the same couldn't be said about her reaction, which was obvious when she disgustedly turned her head from him. She knew the Pro Hero was right, whether she liked it or not, but she still had something to say.

"Midoriya isn't my friend, idiot." She said.

"I know." All Might said calmly. "You should've seen him today at the seaside park. He was giving it his all today after I got him some helpful speech and my schedule plan that I deem 'Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan'."

"Whatever. Can you go now?" Tatsumaki asked rudely. She then crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look back at the hero.

Fortunately, All Might was an understanding person. He could understand to a perspective about the girl and how he should approach her now. Thus, he decided to be forward with his intention at that moment.

"You really are something huh, Tatsumaki." All Might said smugly. "I can see why the boy talks so fondly of you."

"Wh-What?!" Tatsumaki suddenly blushed.

All Might chuckled and then continued. "I can see why he thinks well of you. You're so mysterious and yet very short tempered, easy to violence, not very bright –"

Tatsumaki turned and angrily glared at him. "Hey! What the hell?!" Tatsumaki snapped.

However, the girl's anger didn't faze the Pro Hero. In fact he continued.

"But yet…despite all those flaws, you mean well for people." All Might added. He surprised Tatsumaki just by saying that, even as he continued. "You can deny it, but from what I've seen and from what the boy has told me, you're a remarkable person with a good heart…right here." All Might pointed at her chest.

Tatsumaki suddenly flustered and looked to the ground. This encounter and what had happened was beyond what the teenage girl would've expected. Hence, she said nothing, especially as All Might changed his direction.

"By the way, the boy told you about One For all. But he didn't tell you everything." All Might said.

Tatsumaki's eyes widened. It came as a mild shock that Izuku had kept certain details from her. Fortunately, All Might was able to add to that before a misunderstanding arose.

"Don't take it the hard way." The Pro Hero then said. "One For All has to remain a secret between few people for the safety of others. That is why I will tell you everything about it because if someone as worthy as the boy can trust you then I find no problem with you."

Tatsumaki said nothing back in response. She did hear him, but couldn't find anything else to say. As such, she just stood there and listened to the hero explain the concept of One For All. She was surprised by it, of course, as just hearing about it sounded farfetched and yet believable. Hence, when the hero explained about his scar, Tatsumaki couldn't help but look at it when he revealed it, only to then be shocked.

"Holy…Shit…" Tatsumaki muttered in shock. Her eyes were widened as she stared at it. _'What kind of villain could do that?'_ She thought.

"So…" All Might suddenly said. He put his shirt down. "I guess I should get going. Don't let the scar scare you. A hero makes sacrifices for others, so I don't regret what happened those years ago in the slightest."

"Huh?" Tatsumaki questioned. She was now staring at All Might's face in mild astonishment. _'That's impossible…There shouldn't be heroes like that and yet…I don't sense any lie from him, not an ounce of it.'_

A new conflicting feeling was now in Tatsumaki. In one side, she wanted to believe that all the heroes are the same, and at the other she was finding that almost hard to keep up. However, before she could say anything, All Might began to walk away, which made her watch him go.

"By the way, you're going to U.A High, right?" All Might casually. He then stopped and grinned at the girl. "That's where I graduated from and became the man I am today. I look forward to seeing how you and the boy grow to become full heroes. Live on!"

Tatsumaki said nothing. She could've, but again found nothing to say. As a result, the girl watched as the hero leapt from the rooftop and landed another one, where he then did the same time continuously until she couldn't see him.

However, something dawned on Tatsumaki then resulted to a different feeling. This was obvious when a frown and a sad look casted on her face as she stared at the open sky with a conclusion.

"Idiot…I don't…want to be a hero." She said.

_(LINE BREAK)_

And so the days became hardening for Izuku Midoriyah. All Might's schedule plan 'Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan!' demanded a lot for the teenage boy to do. As such, each day Izuku spent had him engage in rigorous and stressful training, whether it was still caring the seaside park, running, swimming and any other exercises one can imagine. And this was only added to Saitama's training regime, which the teen did in secret from All Might when he had the time.

However, unknown to the green haired teen, he was occasionally watched. He was not only being watched by All Might though, but by Saitama and Tatsumaki. Of course, the latter of the both of them were unaware of the other's presence since their location and timing were inconsistent with one another. As such, they too watched Izuku's progress and had their own opinion.

Unfortunately, no matter how you looked at it, Izuku was still a teenage boy. He had his limits that he was trying to overcome, as well as other life commitment. So one day, during class, the teen was on his own during a teaching, he was dwelling with the training he'll have to go through.

' _Ten months of this? Good God…'_ Izuku thought a tired expression. His mood then changed when he became deeply in thought. _'He wasn't kidding about the difficulty level. I've got my training laid out, along with Saitama's own, until the week leading to the entrance exam. That means I've got 294 days left…and I have to push my muscles to the brink in intervals of once every two days…Even at an ideal pace, that base of training, with Saitama's training, would take around 99 days plus…And if we're thinking roughly five hours of training day and night for All Might, and one or two hours for Saitama, the total would then be less than 490 hours just by doing All Might's training alone.'_

And then this is when things became noticeable. Izuku was so deep in his thoughts that he began to stressfully mutter about the training, all the while catching the attention of the class. Fortunately, before the teacher could react, Izuku suddenly found him mouth shut against his will, which caught him by surprised.

' _Huh…!? What?'_ Izuku thought with a surprised look.

That was when the situation sunk in. The teen could see that all eyes were on him until they silently turned away. Hence, when that happened, he noticed his mouth was free to move, before turning to Tatsumaki as the one responsible.

"Tatsumaki…uh thank you." The teen said sheepishly and nervously.

"Whatever." Tatsumaki replied. "Try not to be a laughing stock next time, okay?"

"Uh…okay." Izuku nodded.

Hence, the day went by smoothly. Izuku's training continued in its furiousness, with each day counting for it. In fact, months even passed by as All Might engaged the teen in other types of exercises to help build up his muscles. His primary objective was still to clear the seaside park, with Saitama's training regime being another objective of his.

But then again, the human body was still limited. Izuku was tasking himself heavily, and thus fell to the ground during a run with All Might, who was in his normal form and on a scooter. Not surprising, Izuku's collapse surprised and got to the Pro Hero emotionally.

"Hey! Hey! What's the matter?!" There's only three months left! There's no way you'll make it at this rate, boy?! You wanna quit!? You wanna take a day off, maybe get some beauty sleep!?"

Izuku said nothing back. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but rather because he couldn't. He could feel how bad his body was hurting from the inside and out, even as he tried to get off from the ground. But sadly, his hands and feet were shaky and his condition became worse when he spat out blood, which surprised All Might.

' _Over work?'_ All Might questioned. He then shook his head. _'This is something else…something more…and I think I know just it.'_

"Hey, kid." All Might called with a stern. "You haven't by some chance been doing Saitama's workout training by any chance have you? The 'Aim to pass. American Dream Plan' was supposed to get you to take stock of and adjust your athletic capabilities in time for the entrance exam. If you're doing Saitama's training regime, then that means you're not following the plan. Overworking yourself leads to negative results! Do you not want to pass?!"

"I-I want to follow it…I do." Izuku said.

However, the condition the teen was in was not easy. Every fiber of his body was hurting terribly, with each breathe he took making his body feel like his lungs was on fire. But surprising, despite the tension he was feeling, he struggled to rise to his feet while looking at All Might with a tearful determined face.

"But it's not enough to just pass the sam..!" Izuku stated determinedly. "If I don't work a dozen times harder than everyone else, I'll stumble and fall….! I want to be a hero like you…like you and Saitama…! **I want to be as strong as the strongest heroes!** "

A new realization dawned on All Might. It made him feel surprised and at the same time impressed by the teenage boy, while staring at him trying to get back on his feet.

' _I see! So all this time, he's been focusing on…his ultimate path, farther down the line!'_ All Might thought brilliantly.

And with that, the Pro Hero was completely impressed. In fact, he was so impressed that he changed into his muscular self and lifted the tired teen off the ground with one hand.

"You cheek…! You really are obsessive!" All Might exclaimed proudly. "But you know something?! I can't say I don't like it! All the same, it's no good to be too impatient with your training! I understand where you're coming from now, though! No worry…this old man will revise the plan to fit in Saitama's training for you!"

"You're not an old man…All Might…" Izuku said exhaustedly.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Time went by in its own way, though it seemed fast to some. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, with days turning into weeks and that into months. So it didn't come as any surprising that the day of U.A Academy's entrance exam had arrived, but not the hour.

Hence, at the time of six o'clock, All Might and Tatsumaki found themselves walking side by side in clothes to shield them from the cold. They were heading to the seaside park to see Izuku, who should be rounding up his training at this point.

"So you're finally going to see your friend in person huh?" All Might said with a cheeky smile. That wasn't to say it was pleasing, however, The Pro Hero was as his skinny self, which just made his smile look mildly scary.

"Hmph! He's not my friend!" Tatsumaki replied. "He promised to take responsibility, so shut up!"

"Responsibility?" All Might questioned. Now he was puzzled. "Hey…you two by some chance haven't done –"

"Of course not!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. "Besides, it's none of your business to know, you walking undead!"

"Walking undead!?" All Might was surprised. "Hold it I'm not –"

The Pro Hero was suddenly interrupted. It wasn't by Tatsumaki's doing but by a strong and loud male cry that filled the air. Hence, it caught both All Might and Tatsumaki's attention as they turned to the source just in time to see Izuku standing at the top of a lone pile of various trashes shirtless.

"Oh my…" Tatsumaki suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. From her view, she could see that the teenage boy had developed very well at his upper body.

However, All Might had his own reaction. First, he was surprised and astonished, especially as he moved forward and noticed the entire seaside park was cleared off trash. It was truly a new sight to see.

' _Whoa there now! He even hauled away the garbage past the designated area! I can scarcely believe it! The kid didn't overlook the tiniest scrap! I…can't believe it!'_

The Pro Hero's shock didn't end there, though. If anything, he then expressed it openly as he stared at the teenage boy.

"You ended up completing it at the very last second! You've crossed the finish line!" He stated. And then he transformed into his muscular self. "Goodness!" He grinned.

Izuku finally succumbed to his exhaustion. He had admirably achieved an impressive feat, however, that didn't stop him from then exhaustedly falling to the ground. Fortunately, Tatsumaki reacted quick by slowing his descent and letting him land on his feet instead.

"You've earned a rest!" All Might proudly said. He then followed this by patting the teen softly on the back.

Izuku panted heavily as he stared at the Pro Hero. At the same time, his eyes showed how tired he was, especially as his arms rested on his knees to give him support.

"I did it…All Might, I…did it…!" The teen muttered.

"Hmph! You sure did, Midoriya." Tatsumaki said. She had a small smile on her face, which surprised Izuku, as well as the fact that she was there next to him.

"Ta-Tatsumaki…? You're…here?" He questioned.

"Of course, I'm here." Tatsumaki said. "To be honest with you, I didn't think you'll make it. I guess I was wrong. Now maybe you can keep to your promise."

Izuku smiled a bit. "Right…I will."

Just then, All Might spoke. "You did an astonishing job here too, especially for a teenager! Here, have a look-see at this!"

Both Tatsumaki and Izuku looked at what All Might presented. It was his phone and on it was an image of Izuku months ago, weeping on the ground.

"What's this…?" Izuku asked tiredly.

"That's you, dummy." Tatsumaki informed him. Then a reminder came to the girl's mind as she turned to the Pro Hero. "Wait, didn't I destroy the phone?"

"HAHA! I know a guy." All Might laughed. "Boy, this picture was ten months ago. You did really, really good."

Tatsumaki smiled a bit. She didn't notice it though, mostly because it was a subconscious action. However, when her eyes went back to his chest, she couldn't help but blush a bit and immediately stare at his face with a flushed expression.

"We-wear a shirt already! You're too expo-" The esper suddenly stopped.

Something at that moment then caught the esper's attention. It wasn't Izuku's face though, but actually a few strands of the teen's hair falling to the ground. But just for certainty, the girl grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled it rather easily, much to the teen's surprise.

"What the…Are you losing hair now?" Tatsumaki asked, confused.

Izuku smirked a bit. For some reason, a flashback of Saitama went into his head that immediately made him feel a sense of accomplishment.

Unknown to the trio, however, they were being watched. Fortunately, it wasn't by a set of bad guys or anything like that. In fact, the ones watching them were a Pro Hero and a certain cyborg, both of whom were sitting at the edge of the closet building to the seaside park.

"The boy is truly amazing as you said, Sensei." Genos stated.

"Yeah, he really is." Saitama responded. The Pro Hero then rubbed his bald head and then chuckling a bit. "That kid sure reminds me of myself when I started that training workout when I was his age…so determined to be strong…Now he's got my interest."

Back at the trio, All Might was speaking again with a boosting tone.

"We've only just reached the faintest mirage of the path that lies ahead…" The Pro Hero stated. "But you're a bona fide vessel now!"

Izuku puffed a bit of air with a bit of a smile on his face. All Might's words were encouraging, but there was an inner conflict in the boy that made him to tear up.

"I feel like…I've cheated somehow…" The teen said softly. "I…You went so far for me, All Might, and I feel…too blessed!"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes in mild disgust. The scene prior to Izuku speaking about his moment had been fine, but even the girl wasn't one to find things all well. As such, she crossed her arms and said her mind.

"Even with all you've went through, you're still an idiot huh, Midoriya?" The esper said with no regret. Of course, she got the attention of Izuku and All Might and continued. "You busted your ass to get this far, right? There's no cheating if you asked me. I was born with my quirk and didn't have to work for it…so if anything, I'm a cheat. But if you must know, what you plan to do with the power you have is what really matters, a cheat or not."

All Might was impressed. "Spoken like a true hero, Tatsumaki." He said. Then he turned back to Izuku. "She is right, you know? Puff out your chest and be proud! This is the power you earned fair and square, kid."

Izuku felt fully resolved. His inner conflict was gone and it was thanks to the two people around him. Hence, with a strong and determined face, he was staring at the Pro Hero, All Might, who had a strand of his blond hair in his hand.

"Now eat this." The Pro Hero said suddenly. He was talking about the long strand of hair he was holding.

Both Izuku and Tatsumaki were surprised and taken aback.

"Come again?" Both teens said in unison.

All Might continued. "Technically, the way you take in my DNA doesn't really matter. But time's running out!"

"This isn't really what I had in mind…" Izuku said.

Tatsumaki felt a bit green, and it wasn't from her hair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered.

 **TIME LEFT UNTIL THE ENTRANCE EXAM: THREE HOURS**

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **And we end with yet another chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter. Originally, this chapter was supposed to end with Tatsumaki and All Might's talk (at the part she said she doesn't want to be a hero), but because I love you guys and your reviews and other means of support, I thought I should add more till the very end.**

 **Now about reviews, there are some that I wish should be answered for better understanding. So please read my replies to them.**

 **Bomberguy789: Tatsumaki has her own moral compass. If she sees that person (as a villain, of course) is a threat, she'll eliminate him or her depending on her mood.**

 **iZuikaku: Good idea. I'll take the best friends idea, but not the whole class girls being close with her. Also, a Saitama and All Might exhibition match does sound good, but let's see how things goes for.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you. Same to you. I'm not American, but I appreciate the greeting anyway.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Those guards weren't government agents though. The lab that did horrible things to Tatsumaki was a secret private organization. But yeah, those guards deserved to die.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I'll make sure that the fanfiction doesn't end up as a total mess. I've learnt enough from past fanfictions to understand how bad that can be. Also, sorry that the fight was a bit hard to understand. I'll try to make sure future fights are clearer.**

 **Xbox432: All Might is unaware of the blackmail. He isn't a teacher yet, so he hasn't gotten word of it. Also, Genos's reason for attacking Tatsumaki was in the chapter. It just takes a matter of putting everything discussed in the chapter into one. So basically, Genos was an experiment in Oxform Labs, where he encountered Tatsumaki on numerous occasions. He knows how powerful she is, and as such saw her as a danger to be eliminated for the safety of others.**

 **Thaqif: I'll take it that I'm doing her well then. lol**

 **REVIEW REPLIES END**

 **By the way, I'm glad many of you enjoyed Mob's cameo. I'll try to see if I can bring him again for another cameo later in the future.**

 **Originally, this chapter wasn't meant to have All Might and Tatsumaki fight. Sure, I teased that there was going to be one from the previous chapter, but it really wasn't meant to be. However, after going through your reviews, I thought I should add one since ya'll would want one.**

 **With that, I have a few more things to say. We'll be heading over to the chapter 3 of the My Hero Academia manga, and of course it'll have its own changes that I'm sure will surprise you all in great ways.**

 **So in closing, thank you for reviewing, favorite and following this story. Please keep it up, it inspires me well.**

 **I'm the Man of Cartoons guy and I remember it so you don't have to!**

 **EDIT: It has come to my attention that this chapter implies that Izuku will lose his hair like Saitama. Well let me just be clear that it's not going to happen. So don't worry, Izuku will still keep his beautiful green hair like his manga/anime version. I actually did intend to mention this before posting this chapter, but I forgot (My bad. lol). On a side note, the fact that Izuku lost a few strands of hair just means that he's on the path of losing his hair like Saitama if he continues. But considering Saitama has warned him to not go through with it completely, Izuku will still keep his hair. He has only been doing this training for ten months I think.**


	5. UA Academy Entrance Exam

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

We're just less than 48 hours away from News Year day! Also thank you all for your continuous support of this fanfic! This fanfiction is starting to be the most successful fanfiction I've ever written! We're just at chapter 5 and already the number of favorites and followers is about to reach 200! This has never happened to me before! So thank you so much!

Anyway, as a New Year's gift, I present to you the next chapter of **The Esper of UA.** But just in case a few people missed the edited author note in the previous chapter, I want to clear out that Izuku will not go bald. I was supposed to mention that, but I forgot when I first uploaded the chapter. So for any other detail on that subject, check the bottom of the author note of the previous chapter to know.

Edit: I've been notified of some grammatical errors in this chapter, so I've fixed them. I've also added the points both Tatsumaki and Izuku got in the end of the chapter (I forgot to add them before updating). Enjoy!

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 5: U.A Academy Entrance Exam**

Excitement and enthusiasm was in the air because the day of the U.A entrance exam had finally arrived. Of course, this was expected, as advertisements of the special occasion were broadcast on both TV and radio for everyone to know. In fact, in one advertisement, four of the top heroes were shown in various poses, especially All Might and the man of one Punch, Saitama aka Caped Baldly.

But even then that was only the beginning. Many people were hyped about the exam for obvious reasons. As for others, it was because word had gotten out that a certain green haired esper would be taking part in the exam. So when Tatsumaki was flying herself and Izuku in the air, they were surprised to see the big number of reporters at the front gate below.

"Dammit! What are they doing here?! I thought all that fame shit died out months ago!" Tatsumaki yelled, clearly annoyed.

Presently, the girl could be spotted her own dress. She wore a black coat and a white shirt underneath it, as well as a black skirt and black small-heels. She also wore a green scarf around her neck to keep her warm. However, it was odd considering Izuku was dressed in their middle school uniform while she wasn't. They both did have their schoolbags, though, which was with them for reasons.

Izuku didn't seem to notice, though. He too was surprised until he then made sense of it.

"Well…I guess we shouldn't be that surprised." Izuku said. "People may have stopped following you, but you still have a fanbase…And since they believe you want to be a Pro Hero, they probably want to see your 'journey' to become one."

"Whatever." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I'll just drop us off in the compound. There's no way I want those guys annoying me today."

"Right." Izuku nodded.

And so Tatsumaki did as she said. She flew Izuku and herself over the gate, much to the amazement of the reports, and landed in the ground. From there, Izuku huffed confidently and stared at the building before them, astonished at their location.

"We…We're actually here." Izuku said. "Today, we take on U.A's practical skill exams."

"Yup…Pretty much." Tatsumaki replied. She didn't seem the least interested her, though, as obvious by her face and tone.

"Unfortunately…" Izuku continued. "I didn't have any time to test out the power All Might gave me." From there, the thought came to him and almost made him feel like barfing. "All I did was swallow one of his hairs…Did it really take…?"

"Don't bring that up!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. "I'm still trying to get that memory out of my head!"

Izuku shook and nervously turned to Tatsumaki. "Oh…Uh…Sorry, Tatsuma-"

 **"FUCK OFF, DEKU!"**

Both Tatsumaki and Izuku turned back. It turned out then that the one who had interrupted Izuku was none other than Bakugou Katsuki aka Kacchan, who didn't seem to be in his best mood. But that clearly didn't stop him from being himself.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted in shock.

"Don't stay in my way!" Katsuki yelled angrily. "Or do you want to fucking die!?"

Tatsumaki said nothing to the egoistic teen. She would've, but she didn't see Katsuki's words as being directed to her. Hence, she just watched as the teen passed Izuku, who just rumbled nervously in greeting. But still, that didn't stop the fact that both Katsuki and Tatsumaki made eye contact before the former turned away and continued walking.

"Odd…He hasn't touched you." Tatsumaki noted. She was watching the teen go as she continued. "I guess since that day I pushed him into the water soften him a bit. Good."

"Yeah…I guess so." Izuku agreed.

From there, Tatsumaki huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well let's get going. I don't want to stand out here and do nothing."

"Right." Izuku nodded.

The teen was still a bit shaken by Katsuki's appearance, though. However, Tatsumaki didn't seem to notice as she then began to walk away.

 _'Argh…Focus, Izuku!'_ Izuku told himself. _'I've gotten used to being cornered that I'm still like this. I just need to remember these past months and step forward! My big step towards being a hero starts here.'_

Now at this point, Izuku began to move. He felt confident in himself – at least that was what he thought until he suddenly tripped withoutnoticing it until he was a few feet closer to the ground.

 _'This is it! Huh…?'_

Izuku now realized he was falling. However, for some reason, he had stopped falling. As such, he was confused and scared as he tried to move, only to then fail. Fortunately, the cause of his predicament presented herself in the form of a brown haired girl next to him.

"You all right?" asked the girl.

Izuku turned to her, but said nothing. His reason for that wasn't because he had any resentment to her, but rather due to his nervous nature. So it was a good thing then that the girl didn't seem to mind, especially as she then helped him to the ground on his feet by clasping her hands together, deactivating her effect on him.

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there." The girl said apologetically. She also had a warming smile on her face as she continued. "I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?"

Again, Izuku said nothing. He was just staring at the girl, who seemed brightening and nicely in front of him. Hence, he also noticed that she had fair skin, big round brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks besides her face and a short bob at the back. As for her clothing, she wore clothes that were adequate for the cold weather

Izuku found a liking to her. But still he said nothing. Hence, before the girl herself could say something, a certain esper stepped forward and stood before the both of them.

"Midoriya! What's the hold up?!" Tatsumaki yelled. She had been walking by herself when she realized that Izuku wasn't following her. Thus, there she stood before turning her attention to the girl. However, before she could say anything to her, the girl suddenly was at Tatsumaki's front, smiling brightly.

"You're Tatsumaki! I've heard of you!" The girl exclaimed. Thus, next thing Tatsumaki knew, the girl was holding her hand within both of her hands. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka It's so nice to meet you."

Tatsumaki felt taken aback. She didn't understand it too well, but she could see why. Ochaco had a brightening and positive vibe that just seemed to enclose on the esper. It was odd, as Tatsumaki had never met someone so positive in her entire life. It made her feel sick, not in the mental aspect.

As a result, both Izuku and Ochaco were surprised by what happened next. Tatsumaki, who Izuku knew to attack a person verbally, suddenly yanked her hand from the girl before taking his schoolbag and vomiting right into it.

"AHHH! MY BAG!" Izuku cried out in shock.

"YOU'RE PUKING?!" Ochako exclaimed as well.

Ochako was shocked, but she then became concerned. Thus, she suddenly began circling around Tatsumaki while asking about the state of her health, to which she received no reply. As such, it became a bit too much for the esper. Thus, Tatsumaki raised her head at the girl and sent a small scowl at her.

"Just go." She said.

Ochako was mildly taken aback. She hadn't expected such a dark aura from Tatsumaki. But surprisingly she was still able to smile before backing away and waving at the esper and Izuku.

"Oh…all right. Good luck with the exam you two." She said.

And with that, Ochako left. Tatsumaki was relieved though, as she then pushed Izuku's puked schoolbag at his chest without looking at him.

"Here. You can have this back." She said. From there, she stared at Ochako leaving and had a thought. _'That girl…this might sound dumb but she's too good to be close by. Hopefully, I won't cross paths with her.'_

"Uh…right." Izuku nervously accepted. He was replying to when Tatsumaki gave him back his schoolbag. He then sighed. _'Well there goes my notebooks…Fortunately, I kept my track suit in the other side of the schoolbag. But still, I guess it isn't all that bad. I actually…I actually got to…"_ A proud smile then shined on his face. _'I actually talked to a cute girl!'_

Tatsumaki suddenly felt spite for Izuku. She didn't know why, but it made her to scowl at the teen and then use her quirk to send him face-first into the ground.

"Eat dirt, Midoriya!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. And with that, she huffed and walked away from the fallen teen.

 _'What just happened…?'_ Izuku questioned, confused.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Sometime went by before every examinee for the exam was present. There, each person sat in a huge hall before the presenter for the occasion stood on stage with a overexcited personality that did little to impact the teenagers.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" The presenter shouted excitedly. He could be described as an odd one, even as he continued. "EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEYYYY!"

No one said 'hey'. In fact, no one bothered to respond to the man. And honestly who could blame. The man was the hero, "Present Mic" and he was a tall, slender man with long spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. It was also noticeable then that he wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. Also, he wore a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs, while sporting a tan studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots and black fingerless gloves. But if that didn't speak out how weird he was, there was his neck which was covered by a directional speaker.

Now back to the present, there was no response from the attendees. They were quiet, though their attention seemed to be at him. Hence, the hero continued with even more excitement.

"I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners!" He exclaimed, jumping to his own conclusion. "All right, examinees…I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready?!"

Again, there was no response from the examinees. They were there, but for their own reasons they chose not to join in the man's excitement filled ego. Of course, the same was for Tatsumaki who just stared at the hero, who just responded to himself by shouting "YEAAH!"

"Are all the heroes like this?" Tatsumaki muttered, clearly annoyed. "Anyway…he better get this over with. The sooner I pass this dumb exam, the closer I get to paying off that damn debt. But still…now that I'm thinking about, why was I mad at Midoriya a while ago?"

Presently, Tatsumaki was seated a seat above Izuku. She could see the teen perfectly from her location, but showed no concern of him. In fact, when she noticed who he was sitting next to and somewhat talking with, she just huffed.

"Idiot, he's actually sitting next to Katsuki." She muttered.

Anyway, the hero on the stage continued. And this time, what he said actually mattered to the examinees.

"Now pay close attention, listeners!" Present Mic exclaimed. "We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, you dis?"

"Huh…Is that so?" Tatsumaki questioned to herself. She didn't intend it to anyone, as she just seemed to be in her isolated self. "Anyway, I guess it makes sense. They won't want friends or classmates to help each other out. That means I can't help Midoriya if I wanted to."

Presenter Mic continued.

"We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'villains' over the battlefield." He announced. "And they'll be in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty! So use each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villains' as you can. Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce!?"

"Knew it…" Tatsumaki said.

Just then, an examinee raised his hand. He had a paper in his hand, as his appearance presented that of a well-suited student with glasses. Thus, he stood up.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" He asked. From there, he pointed at the paper in his hand while taking some form of verbal offense. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

"Sheesh…A know-it-all. Just great." Tatsumaki sarcastically remarked.

Suddenly, the teen turned and angrily pointed at Izuku, who was in turn shocked.

"Moreover, what's with you?!" The taller teen asked.

"M-Me?!" Izuku shook nervously.

"Yes, you, curly haired kid! Can't you sit still for a second…You're distracting!" The examinee continued. "If you think U.A is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once."

"Sorry." Izuku apologized.

Some snickering then followed. Apparently, to some examinees, the scene was hilarious to them. However, Tatsumaki didn't find it funny at all. In fact, if anything, she was just annoyed at Izuku, who she just mildly glared at.

 _'Idiot,I warned you months ago to be careful, Serves him right!'_ She thought.

"The same goes for you!"

"Huh?!" Tatsumaki was surprised.

It then took a few seconds for the esper to realize what was happening. She saw that the same examinee who had attacked Izuku was now glaring at her with his finger pointed at her. Of course, this surprised her since she hadn't expected her. But nonetheless, the examinee continued.

"U.A is a prestigious place for learning heroic works! It is not an ordinary place that you can bring your paparazzi!"

"Paparazzi?" Tatsumaki questioned, confused. She then realized what he meant. "Hold it there, four-eyes! Who the hell do you think you are?! I didn't bring those guys with me!"

"I beg to differ!" The examiner said in disbelief.

In response, Tatsumaki grew angry. A part of her wanted nothing more than to send the teenage boy flying to the ceiling and then back to his seat. But fortunately Present Mic intervened and waved his hands.

"Okay, Okaaay." He said. "Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'arena traps'! Have any of you ever played 'Super Mario Brothers' before?!" If so, do you remember those things that'd go thwomp on you!? There's a thing like that in each area! Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when crowded."

Tatsumaki mentally took note of it. However, she was still angry at the examinee that had attacked her verbally. But the same wasn't for the guy, who now understood how the arena would be like and thus bow to Present Mic's way and apologized for being rude.

"Bastard…" Tatsumaki muttered angrily. She tightened her fist in response as she glared at the guy. "You're just lucky we're here. But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Well that's enough from me!" Present Mic stated. "I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life.' Now let's move to the main event! 'Plus Ultra! May you all suffer gladly the trials to come!'

Izuku smiled confidently with a paper clutched in his hand. He still shuddered though, mainly because he knew he was one step closer to his dream of being a hero. However, the same wasn't for Tatsumaki, who by now didn't seem interested. But she was willing to do it, since she didn't have much of a choice.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Another amount of time passed before everyone assembled at the designated area in their respective track suits. There, many of the examinees expressed shock at the size of the district, which was an exact replica of a city. In fact, it was so huge that Izuku froze nervously while staring at the place. Fortunately, this didn't last long because he then noticed Ochako, who seemed to be meditating.

 _'It's that girl!'_ He thought. Then he began making his way to her. _'I think her name was Ochaco Uraraka, right? I should go thank her for earlier.'_

However, his plan didn't go as he thought. This was because the same examinee, who goes by name Iida Tenya noticed him and got the wrong idea.

"I see what you're up to. You're planning to measure that girl's power of concentration." He said.

Next thing Izuku knew, a firm and strong hand latched on to his shoulder, shocking him as he turned to the source. It was the examinee from before.

"Who exactly are you, my friend?" Iida asked sternly. He was suspicious of Izuku as he stood there. "You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?"

"Wh-Who, me?" Izuku nervously asked.

Of course, this wasn't isolated between the two. It was revealed then that some examinees at the area were watching, with some snickering about Izuku.

"That's the kid who's been acting like a weirdo since he arrived at the front gate." A huge examinee said.

"The kid who can't quit shaking in his boots." Said another examinee.

"Well, that just means there's one fewer rival to worry about, no?" asked another. Unlike the other two, he was 'sparkling' despite illogicality of it.

Sadly, the criticism didn't end there. The scene made Izuku feel emotionally down as everybody there felt incredibly lucky for his poor behavior. It also didn't help that Iida just stared down at him with his arms crossed.

 _'They think they're so lucky to have me as an opponent…'_ Izuku thought sadly.

And it would seem the criticism would remain like that. However, the presence of a certain girl changed all that when she approached Izuku and Iida.

"Hey!" The girl suddenly called out. "If that kid is such a weak opponent, then I guess I'm the opponent that you should be very worried about!"

"No way!' One examinee exclaimed in shock. And the same was for everyone watching.

"You're…" uttered one guy.

"You're Tatsumaki!" said another person.

Indeed, the one who had spoken up was Tatsumaki. Presently, she was in her own track suit, which consisted of a black and green color scheme. But the suit didn't matter then. No, to Tatsumaki it was the scene she had just witnessed as she continued walking towards them.

"And you!" Tatsumaki then pointed Iida. "Stay out of other people's business! You want to be a hero, right?! Then mind your own business and focus on why you're here! I hate people who put other people down; so I hate you! You got that?!"

Izuku was taken aback, with the same for everyone watching. None of them felt sure to make of it, other than the fact that it clearly shifted the mood of the scene from Izuku. But of course, this didn't seat well with Iida, who took offense to it and pointed down at Tatsumaki.

"Now you listen here –" Iida said. However, he was interrupted. It wasn't by Tatsumaki, but by the voice of a certain hero known as Present Mic.

"AAAND START!" He shouted.

Everyone was surprised, as well as confused. They then turned to the direction that they had heard the hero, and thus saw him standing at the top of a building.

"What's the matter?!" The hero asked rhetorically. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Runnn!" Consider the baton tossed!"

And so, with that, everyone began to run. They already made sense of what Present Mic said, so time was of importance. However, this only left a confused Izuku who just realized his distant position from everyone else, as well as Tatsumaki who just stood there.

 _'Dammit! And the one time I actually got to that guy!'_ Tatsumaki angrily thought.

"Tatsumaki, come on!" Izuku shouted. 'We're late!"

"Late?" Tatsumaki questioned. Then she laughed. "Don't talk something stupid, Midoriya! You're the one that's late!"

"Huh?" Izuku was confused.

Just then, Tatsumaki levitated by using her quirk. She knew what she meant was right and as such she flew off with incredible speed that easily blew breeze against Izuku's body.

"YOU BETTER PASS THIS, MIDORIYAAAA!" Tatsumaki shouted.

Izuku was taken aback. It took him a second after to recognize what just happened and then another second for him to panic. But he didn't stand still, though. Instead he ran into the city-district with a rushed mind as he tried to catch up with everyone that had run (or in Tatsumaki's case, flew) off.

 _'Dammit, I started late!'_ Izuku practically shouted in his head. He would've then thought of how bad the situation was, however he confidently got over it while still running. _'Hold on! Calm down, man! Calm down…_ ' He told himself. _'_ Clear _your head! It's all right! I'll become the me I was meant to be! I'm gonna be the strongest hero! All Might has my back!'_

 **FLASHBACK!**

Izuku was now wearing a shirt after eating All Might's hair, which was clearly disgusting as shown by his expression. At the same time Tatsumaki was by him as she covered her mouth, not wanting to puke out her breakfast. Hence, the only one in a good mood was All Might.

"Excellent, you ate it! See, hair's not so bad!" All Might said.

"Shut it, creep!" Tatsumaki yelled. Then she pointed angrily at the Pro Hero. "I swear if I lose my breakfast because of this, we're going for another round, you got that?"

All Might said nothing, except chuckling. He also didn't change the smile on his face as he faced the two. As for Tatsumaki, she turned to Izuku, whom she was less aggressive to and more curious about.

"So you feel any different?" She asked.

"No, nothing." Izuku shook his head.

All Might laughed in response. To him, the kids' expectation of One For All was funny even though his behavior then got a cold stern from Tatsumaki. Fortunately, he explained.

"Well, of course not!" He said. "What do you two think stomachs are lined with? Tissue paper? I'd give it 2, maybe 3 hours for the effect to bubble up."

"I see. I guess that makes sense." Tatsumaki replied observantly. Then she turned to Izuku and grabbed him by the arm, thus pulling him away. "Come on, time's going and we have to be at the entrance exam before we're late."

"Uh right…" Izuku replied. He did want to complain about his nerves and timing, but it seemed Tatsumaki would be taking care of the latter.

However, there was still one thing All Might to say. Hence, before the two could keep going, the Pro Hero called out to them, causing them to stop and turn to him.

"Don't forget, kid." All Might said, specifically at Izuku. "You may be a 'vessel' now, but just barely a hurried construction, you could say. Plus you've had no time to break in the power…so be prepared for a shock to your system."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Izuku remembered that time all too well. It gave him the confidence he needed as each step he took increased that feeling, especially as he remembered All Might exact words.

 _'When you use 'One For All'_ , _clench your asshole super tight and scream the words from the bottom of your heart!'_

And so, the thought sank into the teen's mind and heart. However, no sooner did that memory come did the teen not experience something surprising. Hence, the next thing he knew, a robot burst out of a building that he was about to pass, turning to him

"Target lock-on! Murder!" said the robot.

Izuku froze at that moment. He began to panic as he stared at the robot, whom was likely going to attack him. As a result, he was scared.

 _'Shit! A robot! Shit!'_ Izuku panicked. A part of him wanted to attack it immediately, however for some reason his body wouldn't move, especially his legs, which didn't seem to move forward like he wanted them to.

 _'Why!? Why can't I move!?"_ Izuku thought, frustrated and scared. _'I'm just too damned used to cowering that-'_

Izuku was then interrupted. It wasn't off his own will, but by the will of his mind for some reason. Hence, it came as a surprise to him that an image of Tatsumaki flashed in his mind, followed by more images of the girl coming one after the other.

 _'That's right! I can't cower here!'_ Izuku thought confidently. For some reason, remembering Tatsumaki gave him the mental strength he need, especially as he then got into a sprint stance. _'That's right! Tatsumaki is counting on me to pass this!'_ He continued to think. _'And so…I won't fail her! I'll push on and I'll get through with this! No matter what!'_

And so he leapt forward with a battle cry. Right there, he didn't care about the terrifying appearance of the robot or what it could do. Instead he drew back his fist and put some power into it while remembering what All Might said.

 _'When you use 'One For All'_ , _clench your asshole super tight and scream the words from the bottom of your heart!'_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Izuku cried out. And then he made physical contact with the robot.

 **"SMASSSHHH!"**

Izuku's fist made a massive dent on the robot. But it didn't stop there. No, the damage became even more remarkable because, right there, the robot scattered into pieces, thus allowing the teen to land on the ground and then wiggle his fingers.

"I…I did it!" Izuku muttered. He felt a massive boost of positive energy in his way. Hence, with a loud cry, he shouted. "I DID IIIITTTTT!"

"Wow…" said someone.

Izuku immediately turned back. He saw that behind him was a blonde boy standing there, clearly an examinee like him But now that Izuku looked well at him, he recognized him as one of the people who felt that he wasn't worth to be an opponent. But unknown to Izuku, he's name is Yuga Aoyama

"Hmm. Impressive." The Yuga complimented with a smirk. Then he dashed off. "I guess I too will have to give this my all! Hopefully, we'll meet again."

"Uh…right." Izuku nodded. Then he smiled strongly. _'No sweat! Tatsumaki, you can count on me!'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Tatsumaki sneezed.

"Weird…" Tatsumaki commented. "I shouldn't be feeling cold now…But maybe it's because I haven't done anything yet."

The teenage esper was right. For some time now, she hadn't really done anything. Instead she had just stood on top of a building, watching everyone combat the robots with their various quirks with no thought about them.

 _'Anyway…'_ Tatsumaki sighed lightly. _'Can I really do this? It's been years since I was involved in a combat examination…And yet…despite those years after, I still feel like those dark times are hunting me.'_

Tatsumaki suddenly shook her head. _'No! What am I saying?!" I can't let things like that bother me! I have to do this! Not just for me, but for Fubuki's future! There's no way I'll let her face such a debt in her life!'_

Tatsumaki was now determined. Hence, the esper girl activated her quirk, which was obvious when her body began to glow a green aura. Then, without saying a word, she raised her hands up and began to concentrate.

 _'Besides…I may be 'out of shape', but I'm still the strongest person around her!'_ She thought determined.

So it went without saying that the scene shifted to Tatsumaki's favor. She did this by suddenly causing some of the robots in different sides of the city-district to levitate from the ground, much to some of the examinees. But if that wasn't enough, she tightened her fists, which in turn caused the robots to be crushed into ball forms almost in an instant.

Not surprising to her, everyone below was astonished as well as in awe. Some of them had been the ones who were about to combat the robots when she had taken them from their respective area But there was no resentment, well except from Katsuki who just stared at her.

"Damn her!" Katsuki cursed angrily.

Fortunately, there were lighter other reactions. Like from Iida and Ocacho, both of whom were staring up.

"Astonishing." He commented. "So…this is the girl's power."

"Wow!" Ochaco said in amazement. "That's so cool! I have to work harder to keep up!"

Back at Tatsumaki, the esper hadn't taken notice. She was focused on herself with a task she considered minor. After all, this awesome display of power may be above the other examinees, but to her it was nothing.

Therefore, without saying anything, Tatsumaki went to the offense. She twitched her fingers forward, which in turn caused the crushed robots to be sent flying to different directions with incredible speed, thus crushing other robots on the ground instantly and causing huge explosions. Their numbers were up to ten, with many of them being two points' robots that would end up hitting one point and two point robots. As a result, Tatsumaki's points rose rapidly all in a few seconds.

Not surprising, this got many of the examinees moving. Some of them began to have their doubt while others moved onward, determined to not lose to the esper.

And there was also Izuku, who was having a fair time. Presently, he was running with impressive speed that left a dust cloud behind him when he noticed another robot burst out of a building in front of him. Hence, rather than wait for it to notice him, he leapt forward and punched right through it, destroying it instantly.

"Ha! Yes!" Izuku exclaimed happily. He then landed on his feet and turned back to see the remains of the robot. "If I'm not mistaken that was a two points robot. And considering I've taken out a good number of them, my points should be…"

Izuku was then suddenly interrupted. He didn't expect it, but he had no choice because a robot burst out from a building at his back. Hence, by the way it suddenly came the teen had little time to react when it raised its mechanical arm to crush him.

Fortunately, fate seemed to smile on him. This was because one of the crushed robots crashed right on that robot, destroying it instantly.

"W-What was that?!" Izuku questioned. He was taken aback by the scene as he just stared at what remained of the robot. However, he then heard another boom which made him to look up to the sky and then furrowed his sight at who caused it. "Is that…Tatsumaki?" He asked. "It is…and from the looks of it, she's going all out."

Izuku then huffed and looked forward. "Fine. I better march forward or I'll be left behind."

Now back at Tatsumaki, the esper stopped her assault. The reason she did it was clear in her mind as she continued to levitate without doing much.

 _'As much as I can go all out here, I shouldn't take the chance of passing with good grades from these people.'_ She thought. _'Besides…it'll be so awkward if it's just me and a very few others passed that passed…or worse…just me alone.'_

Tatsumaki then shook her head. She didn't want to imagine how the latter would be if she indeed became the only one to pass. Hence, she continued her thoughts. _'Anyway…I should switch to another tactic. Just because I decided to stop my long range attacks doesn't mean I should stop. I don't know how many points I got since I didn't even bother to count.'_

And so she flew off to a specific direction. She didn't do it in her casual speed though, but rather with a speed that made a boom sound. Hence, when she noticed a robot, she flew right through it, shattering it instantly. But if that wasn't enough, she flew right through building and then went for another robot, destroying it before it could attack.

Now back at Izuku, he came to a stop at a particular area. He did this because of the scene, in which he saw other examinees engaging the robots in their own ways. It didn't worry him though, because his eyes were on one that just burst out of a building.

"That's a two point." Izuku noted mentally. "Now's my chance."

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The reason was because a lone figure suddenly crashed right down on it, destroying it instantly. But if that wasn't enough, the noise of it caught everyone's attention as that particular side now had a dust cloud formed.

"What just happened…?" questioned one examinee,

Indeed, what just happened? The area was crowded, as everyone present eyed the place. Hence, they notice a small feminine figure with a green aura in the green mist and her hair moving up and down.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S MEDUSA!" shouted one examinee.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING MEDUSA!"

The dust cloud suddenly departed, revealing Tatsumaki. She was obviously angrily just by the look on her face as she stood on what remained of the robot. However, her mood changed when she saw Izuku just a few feet away.

"Midoriya?" Tatsumaki said, surprised.

"Tatsumaki?" Izuku said, surprised.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Somewhere in a somewhat dark room, the examinees were being watched from hologram screens in front. Fortunately, this wasn't a threat to them because these people watching them were of the U.A Academy. However, many of their faces couldn't be seen unless looked closely, due to close darkness of the room.

So on the screens were live video streaming of the examinees. Izuku was in them, as well as Tatsumaki, Ochaco, Iida, Katsuki, Yuga and a few more, who were obvious engaging the robots. As such, there was enthusiasm in the room as everyone watched.

"A strict time limit and a vast battleground…" said one individual. "Nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into the open and uncover their skills! The ability to grasp this situation quickly and accurately. The ability to stick dynamic entry without ever being late to the party. The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure. And of course, sheer 'fighting prowess'…We can gauge their respective levels of those foundational skills by the way of the points system."

"Oh my, we've raked in a bumper crop this year." commented another individual. It wasn't long after that he pressed his finger on a button. "We can't be sure of that yet, because the thing to test their mettle is this!"

_(LINE BREAK)_

A huge robot suddenly burst into the scene. By that, its size sent two buildings by its sides crumbling, shocking or surprising the examinees, depending on who saw it there.

 _'That's the gimmick that'll rampage when crowded!?'_ Izuku was shocked. _'That's ridiculously huge!'_

Everyone immediately began to run off. The same was almost for Izuku, if not that he then tripped backwards to the ground due to staring at the robot for too long. As for Tatsumaki, she just levitated herself higher until she was out of the robot's reach.

 _'Look at them. So scared of just one robot.'_ Tatsumaki thought with mild observance. _'But maybe I shouldn't blame them. If I remember correctly that robot has no points, so I guess there's no need to stick around and fight it…I better get going and get more points.'_

However, there was a problem. It wasn't by Tatsumaki, but by someone who let out a small pained moan. Thus, Tatsumaki found her attention draw back to the ground, with the same for Izuku who was closest to the scene, just in time to see something shocking.

Ochaco was trapped. She was on the ground with her leg trapped by rock debris that kept her from moving. But sadly no one was going to help her. Most of the examinees were running from the scene while Izuku and Tatsumaki stayed back, surprised at the girl's situation. As a result, this affected Izuku. He got a flash of the words the girl had said to him before, which in turn got him to stand up and stare at the huge robot.

 _'I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?'_ The girl said back then.

Izuku inhaled from his nostrils and exhaled from his mouth. He could see the terrifying robot approaching the girl's position, as well as his own position. But he showed no fear. Instead he let those words the girl had said to him back then to impact his mentally before then getting into a jumping stance and glaring at the robot.

Therefore, the next thing that happened got everyone's attention. Izuku did a massive leap from the ground, which in turn shook the ground and shocked everyone. His action also not only surprised the examinees, but it also surprised and impressed the people watching from the screening room. Tatsumaki was in that group, as she stared with wide eyes and then smirked.

Meanwhile, Izuku drew close. He had closed the gap between himself and the huge group when it turned its focus on him. However, even its stare couldn't scare Izuku as he drew back his fist and tightened his butt cheeks, letting out a battle cry.

"NOW!" Izuku cried out. **"SERIOUS SERIES!"** But he didn't stop there. No, he immediately made physical contact with the robot by his fist, then letting out a louder voice. **"SERIOUS SMASSSHHH!"**

Everyone were instantly more surprised. Izuku's punch not only made contact, but it pulverized the robot into pieces, as well as a few buildings that were behind it.

"Holy shit…" Tatsumaki gawked. "He…He's strong."

Back at the screening room, many of them were impressed. They saw in full view of the hologram screens as Izuku destroyed the robot right before him with a single punch. And it just so happened that All Might and Saitama were watching, impressed at the feat the teenage boy had just done.

 **TATSUMAKI POINTS: 80**

 **IZUKU MIDORIYA POINTS: 46**

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **This is where I stop for now. Thank you for reading this chapter; I hope to hear your thoughts of this chapter in the reviews. I did think of continuing onwards, but I felt doing such would be adding too much. So…yeah, you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, originally this chapter would've been different. I actually wanted Izuku to stick to how he was in canon. But after going getting a goodnight sleep and waking up, I decided to throw that idea in the trash and give Izuku some more development of his own. After all, he did Saitama's training regimen, so he shouldn't be weak like he was in that chapter.**

 **However, do not believe he is unbeatably strong. All Might's warning about his body still applies, but only in a different wat. And while I could wait till the next chapter for you to see this, I believe I should give more detail since that chapter won't cover all the new limits Izuku has.**

 **So as you've read, Izuku can punch robots into pieces. However, he is limited to how much his body can bear. His normal punches (or smashes as he calls them) is as strong as Saitama basically slapping Mosquito Girl (alone and not leaving a cut in the sky) into a pool of blood while his serious punch is as strong as that time Saitama destroyed that mountain in his battle with Genos.**

 **But this does not mean Izuku is far much better than he is in canon. If he uses his serious smash (like he did here) his bones will break like it did in the manga/anime. So already you know what's gonna happen to him. But the real question is who will save him, eh?**

 **So that's wraps up his power limit. As for him calling out his attacks, I thought it was best to combine Saitama's attacks and his canon attacks just for fun. So please tell me what you think of it.**

 **I will now be replying to some reviews. Please just note that if I didn't reply to your review, it does not mean I don't acknowledge them. I take into account of every review I get and actually use each one of them to boost me up.**

 **(REVIEW REPLIES)**

 **Glasses Writer: NOOOOO! Sorry for the misunderstanding. Izuku will keep his hair. No need to worry.**

 **Lightningblade49: Well you just seen it. What do you think?**

 **Laughing White: No, I can't. I wish I could, but there really is no way to add Mob into the main plot. Besides, I don't want to turn this fanfiction into a three-way crossover. It'll just seem sudden and can possibly get messy. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Lol. Good one. Thank you.**

 **Xbox432: I'm glad you like Saitama's position. Maybe hopefully the manga/anime would reveal who's the #3 hero. Also, Genos won't e going for Tatsumaki's head anymore, so there's that. And I'm also glad that you understand what's up with that chapter involving Genos and Tatsumaki. Originally, I did have him want to be her disciple (This was a time where I was still planning how OPM characters would be in the Hero Academia world). But I had that scrapped since it made little to no sense. As for the thing with All Might...I think it's best left to readers interpretation. That makes it fun.**

 **Silver bloodwolf: Izuku to learn the techniques of some heroes? No, I won't do that. Izuku wants to be the strongest hero, not the most skilled. Besides, if I make Izuku do all that, it'll feel like he's distancing further from himself than what is needed. But the thought is interesting, I'll say that.**

 **Guest: Well considering I had Karnage Kabuto in this fanfic, then yes monsters are in this fanfiction. But since this is a fusion fanfiction, monsters are not unknown by the people in Hero Academia. They have a way of differentiating those of monsters from people with quirks, so don't think so much on it. As for aliens like Boros, I doubt it. Who knows, he might show up.**

 **SmexyBananas: Okay. I don't find that scene with Izuku eating All Might's hair gross considering it's just from an anime and not from a real life scene. In fact, I also don't remember if I was disgusted by that scene or not. So yeah it's all good.**

 **(REVIEWS END)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews. To those I didn't respond, don't feel bad. I still appreciate your reviews. It's just that I feel the ones I responded to needed to be commented on for everyone to note certain things.**

 **Anyway, here's the question I want to ask. Do you want to see this as a webcomic? I have had the thought of that being the case, so I want to hear your thought on this. Just know that this isn't a guarantee that it will be made possible. I just want to know your thoughts.**

 **In closing, I have this to say. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN IN 2018! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME TIME!**

 **I'm the Man of Cartoons guy and I remember it so you don't have to!**


	6. Gratitude and a Promise

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

So here we are in 2018! I hope you guys had a wonderful New Year's day! Also, I apologize for the grammar errors in the previous chapter. I've had most of them fixed, thanks to the concern of some readiness and also try to avoid constant repeat of certain words. Lastly, I'll take my time to go through the other previous chapters to correct them so that new readers won't have to go through them.

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 6: Gratitude and a Promise**

Izuku Midoriya had done it. He had gone forward against the large no-points robot and destroyed it with a single punch. He felt very good about it, as the current situation allowed him to reflect on that day he had attempted to save Kacchan, the day that later changed his life.

' _It's the same situation as back then.'_ He thought, reflecting on the past. _'But this time it's different.'_

Indeed, it was different. However there was a problem. It took Izuku a few seconds, but he finally realized it. He was falling.

"I…I'M FALLING! AAAAHHHH!" He screamed. _'But hold on! I have All Might's power, right!?'_ He thought urgently. _'I clobbered that thing to nothing! SO LANDING SHOULD BE A PIECE CAAAKKKKEEE!?'_

True, he did have All Might's power, so he should be fine. However, when the teen looked to his right arm and both legs, he noticed them flapping against the wind uselessly - and that's where the pain came. As a result, he held his right arm with his left arm and screamed in pain as he continued falling.

Ironically, this is the moment he realized what All Might had told him back then.

' _Don't forget, kid –You may be a 'vessel' now, but just barely a hurried construction, you could say! Be prepared for a shock to your system!'_

' _So that's what he meant…! I'm an idiot!'_ Izuku thought in realization. _'Of course, this is All Might's power! It was only ten months! I've only scratched the surface of controlling it! All I can do right now is house a burrowed power! I can't believe I got such a big head, if only for a moment!'_

Izuku suddenly snapped himself out of that negative moment. He was smart to realize that pitying himself was bad. So he began to think things differently.

' _Get a grip, Man!'_ He thought. _'All I've got so far is the right to stand on the starting line! Nothing! Now think! What do I do!? What do I…? Eh?'_

Izuku suddenly stopped falling. He noticed it there, as he then became aware of his position in the air. He wasn't falling or making any movement in the air; he was just suspended in the air with no physical contact to anything. But before he could say anything, he felt a presence coming to towards him, and turned to it just in time to see Tatsumaki.

"Hmph! And here I was impressed!" Tatsumaki said, somewhat disappointed. "Seriously, who goes ahead and breaks almost all their limbs! Idiot!"

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku could only mutter.

"But still…" Tatsumaki continued. "I guess you did a good job…Nice work, Midoriya."

"Uh…Thanks." Midoriya brightly smiled.

And so the 'journey' to the ground went well. Tatsumaki levitated herself and the teen to the ground, before releasing her hold at him. Now Izuku lay on the ground on his stomach while the girl stood next to him.

"That had to have hurt!" Tatsumaki commented. She then looked down on Izuku. "Are you ready to go? I should probably take you to get some help."

Izuku opened his mouth to answer. However, the only response that came out of him was a groan of pain, followed by him grabbing his arm. As a result, Tatsumaki sighed and immediately activated her power, which in turn made her and the teen to levitate in the air again.

"Huh…? We're leaving?" Izuku questioned, confused. "But what about the…?"

"You got enough points, right?" Tatsumaki asked. She then waited for Izuku to nod, before continuing. "Then we're leaving. The test will be over anyway."

" **THE TEST IS OVER!"** Music Mix announced.

"See. What did I tell ya?" Tatsumaki remarked. "Now let's go. This Academy should have some medical personnel for a dangerous practical exam like this."

"Sure." Izuku replied. "Thank you, Tatsumaki."

Tatsumaki said nothing, other than snub at him and then fly them away. But unknown to them though, the two of them had been the focused of the other examinees. So it just so happened then that the reactions at the moment were mostly that of confusion, awe and astonishment.

This was specifically with Ochako, who was exhausted. She was on the ground, but free from the debris that had held her down. Now she was watching Tatsumaki flying away with Izuku.

' _That's a relief…She saved him.'_ She thought and smiled. But it wasn't long after that she slump her head on the ground due to fatigue. _'That was so exhausting. I want a bath soon…'_

And then there was Itsuki aka Kacchan. He could see Tatsumaki and Izuku flying off, but not in a good response towards them. So it wasn't surprising then that he was glaring angrily at their figures as he continued to watch them fly away.

Fortunately, the same wasn't with the other examinees. They were gathering, as each looked at the scene of the destroyed robot and Tatsumaki flying away with the teenage boy like nothing happened. But to them, the sight was truly spectacular.

"That kid…He sent that 'gimmick' thing flying with one punch…" said one examinee.

"It's probably just a strength enhancing quirk, but…that was something else." said another examinee.

"But how did a guy with that insane power of a quirk get such a timid little ball of nerves all the time?" asked one different examinee. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it was just an act to outwit us?" questioned another examinee.

"Can't see it." replied one examinee. "There's no way that would benefit him in any way."

"Yeah, well no matter how you slice it, that kid is incredible." said one other examinee. "And he already got the favor of someone as popular as Tatsumaki."

"Wow! I guess the girl really had a reason to argue for him."

Iida thought otherwise. He was still standing, but not with the others to discuss about the duo. Also, unlike like those examinees, he saw things differently.

' _Are you all blind?'_ He thought. _'That's not it at all! He leapt into action to save that girl! He had no time left…and he was out of harm's way…But upon that, I've watched him and the way he took out those other robots were remarkable, so he should have had enough points to leave the large robot alone like us…Did he do it to take attention? No…that's certainly not it. Even when I ran pass him, I saw the terror in his face…And there was no guarantee Tatsumaki would save him because even she flew from the scene…That means, despite the danger, he jumped in without hesitation. If it hadn't been for the big exam, I, of course, would have done the same! But wait…maybe…that was part of the test!?'_

Right now, Iida wasn't certain. He had his hand to his chin, trying to make sense of Izuku. But then, all attention was diverted when a short elderly woman walked in. The elderly woman had grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She was also wearing a labcoat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, as well as pink boots, a pink belt, a helmet on her head and a cane.

"Go home, lads, I'll take it from here." She announced.

No one had any objection to her. But then again no one left because their attention was still on her. She was very well known in UA, especially as she assured some of the examinees and began giving them some candies.

"She's a mainstay here at UA, always supporting the Academy." One examinee stated.

"Yeah. I heard her quirk is the ability to amplify and speed up a patient's healing processes." Another examinee added. "Her presence allows UA to go through their over-the-top entrance exams. Without her, they'd be hard-pressed to justify them."

Iida's eyes then widened slightly from realization. He also felt dumbfounded by that fact, as he then remembered what Tatsumaki had said a moment ago before taking Izuku away.

' _Now let's go. This Academy should have some medical personnel for a dangerous practical exam like this.'_

' _I see…'_ Iida thought then. ' _So that's the true nature of the best after all! Even Tatsumaki knew it! So that means he…'_

Iida didn't finished, nor did he think through it. He had a feeling that he already knew. And so he gritted his teeth out of mild frustration and self-impact as he let himself dwell on what had happened.

Meanwhile, back to the elderly woman, she was told that Tatsumaki had taken the heavily injured Izuku away. Of course, this surprised her, but not to the point to deter her. So she ended up asking if anyone was injured, before then making her way to help Izuku.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"All done…" The elderly woman said.

Izuku pulled his arm and flexed it. "Wow! Amazing!" He said in astonishment.

The elderly woman smiled warmly. Presently, the elderly woman, Izuku and Tatsumaki were in her clinic in the UA building. As for the woman's name, she was famously known as her hero name, The Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl. She was also shortly known as Recovery Girl.

"Finally!" Tatsumaki said with mild impatience. For some time now, the girl had been standing there and waiting for Izuku to be checked out. So seeing that was done, she turned to Recovery Girl. "So you sure he's alright? This idiot almost got himself killed before, you know."

Izuku was shaken and taken aback. But of course, he shouldn't be surprised by Tatsumaki since she never ceased to land a verbal blow on him whenever given the chance.

"He's fine. I assure you." Recovery Girl assured. "Just be careful with how you use your quirk, okay?"

"Of course." Izuku nodded. "Thank you, Recovery Girl."

"Yeah…" Tatsumaki said, though reluctantly. "For an old hag, you did pretty well."

"Tatsumaki!" Izuku yelled.

"What?!" Tatsumaki turned to face Izuku. "She's old. I don't care if she's a heroine. She should've changed that name to suit her age like a long time ago!"

Recovery Girl laughed a little in response. But of course, her action surprised Izuku and Tatsumaki, as both immediately turned to her confused. Fortunately, the 'young' heroine was happy to speak.

"It must be so nice to be young and caring to one another." Recovery Girl said happily. "I wouldn't be surprise if both of you have been seeing each other more often."

"Wh-What!?" Both Izuku and Tatsumaki said simultaneously.

Unknown to them, though, their cheeks heated up very fast. Recovery Girl's remark had gotten them of guard. But since they weren't aware of their reaction then, Recovery Girl could only giggle before walking away to attend to other things.

"The both of you are free to leave anytime. I have other things to attend to." She said.

That was easier said than done, though. Izuku and Tatsumaki were still staring at Recovery Girl, who they could only wonder on what she meant. But then again, maybe they did, but didn't want to admit it to themselves on the inside. But eventually the two of them did leave the clinic, but in awkward silence that lasted till they got to the front gate of the Academy. By then the sun was setting and most people were already gone from the area.

"Well…I guess I'll be going." Izuku said nervously.

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you, Midoriya." Tatsumaki replied.

And so they departed –at least that was what they should've done. However, Izuku still stood still and quiet as he watched Tatsumaki turn from him and begin walking away without a single word after. It was weird. The teen wanted to say something to her. But at the same time he was worried and scared as he tightened his hand on his bag's strap while stretching out his other arm at her.

' _Should I just let it be like this…?'_ He thought skeptically. _'No…I have to ask her. But…'_

"Tatsumaki…" He muttered. But his voice didn't reach her. He was still scared at the outcome because he knew the kind of person Tatsumaki could be something.

However, something suddenly sparked in him. It was the same courage that he had back in the practical exam that repeated itself. So instead of feeling scared, he let out a louder voice. "TATSUMAKI!"

Tatsumaki immediately stopped. She was mildly taken aback by Izuku's yell since she didn't expect it. But now that she heard it, she turned to the teen with an upset look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What is it, Midoriya?" She asked.

Izuku became quiet. He may have had the courage, but seeing Tatsumaki's stern face was always something to be scared of. Fortunately, his courage wasn't all broken.

"Please hear me out first." Izuku said quickly. He was trying his best to stay still before Tatsumaki because he had some things to say to her. But his body already began to fidget. "For a long time now, you've been helping me out…You stopped Kacchan from burning my book…, saved him and I from the mud-villain and even got into a fight with All Might because you thought I was being abused by him…"

' _Where is this going…?'_ Tatsumaki questioned. She was thinking of Izuku's intention as she watched him. But then a new thought came to mind that made her drop her stern face in shock. _'Wait…don't tell me he's confessing to me? No! No! I know the old hag was messing with us but…'_

"…Can we go out tomorrow?!" Izuku asked.

' _HE'S ACTUALLY ASKING ME OUT!?"_ Tatsumaki screamed in her head.

The esper blushed furiously. Her eyes also widened as she cupped her cheeks and mistakenly activated her quirk. Fortunately, the latter didn't cause any damage to anything or anyone. But her reaction there caught Izuku by surprise as he took a frightful step back.

"Tatsumaki, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"Okay!? I'm not okay!" Tatsumaki yelled furiously. "Seriously, who goes and asks a girl out on a date and expect it to be okay!"

"A-A date?" Izuku questioned. He too then became surprise as his cheeks became red. "I-I wasn't asking you on a date. I-I was just saying that you've been so good to me that I wanted to thank you by taking you somewhere tomorrow. I then asked if we can go tomorrow…and well…"

"Oh…" Tatsumaki said. From there her quirk deactivated and she became stoic. "So…you weren't asking to go on a date…?"

"Yes…." Midoriya answered.

"And so…this wasn't some confession…right?"

"P-Pretty much."

"Oh…" Tatsumaki said. "One second."

Izuku said nothing back. But then, even if he wanted to, the esper turned her back at him before pinching her nostrils lightly with a frustrated look on her face.

' _I'm such an idiot!'_ Tatsumaki yelled angrily. _'I let that old hag get to me! She probably did that teasing earlier because I called her that! GRRR! If it weren't for the fact that she's so old, I would so make her pay for this shit!'_

"Uh…Tatsumaki?" Izuku called. He was still standing, but with a confused face as he stared at the esper. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Tatsumaki immediately turned to him and 'cleared' her throat.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Tatsumaki asked, though rhetorically.

Izuku didn't understand what Tatsumaki meant, however. He also didn't know that the girl didn't want a direct answer, so he went ahead and did it awkwardly.

"Well…it was almost like you wanted me to ask you out on a –"

"As if!" Tatsumaki interjected. But unknown to her, she was feeling flustered while her cheeks her slightly red. But then all that changed when she turned her back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! Seriously, Izuku, you can be such an idiot! Read the mood better!"

"Sorry." Izuku apologized. He wasn't surprised by Tatsumaki's rudeness nor was he letdown at the slightest. "So about what I suggested…Are you up for it?"

Tatsumaki sighed. She didn't want her temper to get the better of her, and it wasn't like she didn't have a good reason to suppress it. But then she turned back to face the teenage boy, though clearly mildly upset.

"Midoriya, it won't work out." Tatsumaki said. "First, we're not friends and second, you don't owe me a thing. I didn't help you because of you; I did it because I wanted to. As for the invitation…you saw what happened earlier this morning. So even if I wanted to (which I don't), we'll just end up having those damn paparazzi up our asses. Okay?"

"Uh…sure." Izuku replied with a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry, Tatsumaki. I guess I didn't think things through. I guess I do make stupid decisions…just like today."

"Hmph! You said it, not me." Tatsumaki said rudely.

Izuku became quiet. He then looked at the ground with that disappointed look on his face, which then left to him reflecting negatively on that moment he had destroyed that no-point robot. As a result, it made him feel stupid for his action, especially as nothing came from the esper.

"I guess…I'll see you around." Izuku said sadly. "Sorry for what just happened, Tatsumaki."

Izuku then turned away and began to walk away. However, before he could go any further, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. It caught him by surprise. But then, before he knew it, that same hand forced him to face the one responsible, which then led to a finger hitting his forehead.

"Ow!" Izuku yelped.

The teenage boy had clearly not been ready for that. As such, he reflexively placed his hand on the forehead and looked forward to the one response. And of course, this ended up with him making eye contact with the close angry eyes of Tatsumaki.

"Idiot, don't make conclusions like that!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily

Surprisingly, the teenage girl didn't seem to notice the fact that her face was close to the teen boy. But maybe it made some sense, because the girl was visibly angry at Izuku as she continued.

"Are you regretting saving that girl now?! I thought you did it because it was the right thing to do! Don't you want to be a hero anymore?!"

"I…uh…" Izuku uttered. He was completely surprised at Tatsumaki's attitude, especially since it was coming from her. Other times, Tatsumaki was just being rude, but this time she was actually mad at him.

"Shut it! I'm not done it!" Tatsumaki yelled again. She then paused and pulled back from the teen's face, before crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, today you really surprised me. To be honest, I had some doubts about you passing the practical test. And then you go ahead and save that girl even when I and everyone else were leaving…That actually reminded me of that day in the alley."

Izuku was quiet. He was like that because of Tatsumaki, who appeared to be astonishing to him. But if that wasn't enough, she continued, but this time turning her back at him.

"Listen well, Midoriya, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Tatsumaki said sternly. "You were an idiot, but not as much of an idiot like the people I've seen today. You're an idiot for standing your ground to be a hero when you were quirkless. You were more an idiot for trying to save Katsuki despite how badly he treated you. And biggest of all, you were an idiot for trying to thank me just recently."

"Oh…" Izuku muttered. He was no longer surprise. But he was feeling depressed. _'Come on…you don't need to rub it in.'_

"But despite all that…" Tatsumaki continued. This time she surprisingly became softer. "You turned out to be a very good person."

Her comment surprised Izuku. The teenage boy had only known Tatsumaki for ten months to see all sides of her. However, while he stood there, something different was coming from the teenage girl. It wasn't her usual malice, annoyance, rudeness, uptightness or any of the negative things she was about. No, it was the fact that she was actually smiling at him with an outlook that felt breath taking. Behind her was the sun setting and the wind blowing lightly at her hair.

"Maybe…being an idiot isn't so bad." Tatsumaki remarked.

Izuku was completely astonished. The view Tatsumaki was giving him was breath taking as he stared at her with his eyes wide and mouth widely opened. He didn't know what to say, nor could he form such words. But he did know one thing, and it was the fact that Tatsumaki had given him a new view of things.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **A WEEK LATER**

Izuku was smiling warmly at a fish he was about to eat. Presently, he was back in his home, sitting at the dining table with his mother, but clearly spacing out. But of course this caught his mother's attention, who immediately became worried.

"Izuku!?" His mother called him. "Are you all right!? What are you doing smiling vacantly at the fish like that!?"

Izuku immediately snapped out of his moment.

"Ah, sorry…I'm okay….!" Izuku said.

However, his reply was only half the truth. He was finer as any healthy boy could be, but he was somewhat in a mind-world of his own, spaced out. So when dinner was over, he sat at the couch and began using a hand grip with a spaced out expression on his face again.

' _If I were to grade myself, I'd say I made it past the passing line of the written test and the practical test. But…'_ He thought. _'that is strangely not on my mind…Weird, during this past week, I haven't even thought much about the fact that All Might hasn't contacted me. I would've figured he would want to congratulate me on the practical test or something…'_

Just then, his mother spoke. She was doing some cleaning shores behind the teen and had no idea of his inner thoughts in any way.

"Oh yeah, are the results due back today or tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Izuku replied, partly absentmindedly.

"You know, honey." She continued happily. "Even if you didn't make it, I still think what you accomplished was amazing."

"Uh huh…" Izuku replied. He then picked up a dumbbell and began using it. _'I haven't even told anyone about All Might, not even mum. She doesn't even know about Tatsumaki. All Might has to be kept a secret if he's to continue being the 'symbol of peace'. As for Tatsumaki…I think it's best for now that my family don't know about her yet. She never really seems to be the one that cared if people knew about her anyway…Also, she was right about that day…That day that she seemed to shine more than usual. I did make the right choice. Maybe I am an idiot, but if it means doing the right thing and those that matter to me then I'll have no regret.'_

"IZ…IZUKU! IZUKU!" shouted Izuku's mum.

Izuku immediately stopped what he was doing. He then turned to his mother, only to find her on her knees with a nervous expression on her face as she held an envelope before him.

"It came!" She exclaimed nervously. "It's here! It's here, honey!"

Izuku smiled a bit. He knew right away on what his mother meant, because what she held was the result of the U.A scores. As such, he reacted by taking it inside his room while his mother stayed outside, pacing left and right due to nervousness and anxiousness.

Now in his room, Izuku sat on his chair by a table in his room. At this point, he had all the lights in the room off, except for the lamp on his table, before eyeing the envelope in his hands. However, he too began to feel anxious. He didn't like it, but even he could feel doubt when he should feel confident. But then, rather than let that deter him, he swiftly ripped the envelope with one pull of both his hands, allowing a small round mechanical thing to fall on his table.

So before Izuku knew it, the device on his table shot out a bright light. There, he watched with a taken back expression as it then formed a square hologram screen before him, letting out a familiar voice.

"Testing, 1, 2…"

And then the face of the voice revealed itself. It was All Might himself, with his face directly at the screen, showing his huge famous grin.

"Am I on screen!?"

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku shouted in shock.

For all the time All Might had silent, Izuku definitely didn't exact that he would see the Pro Hero again in his U.A results. But then, it was likely a recording, so it wasn't like he was talking to the Pro Hero directly. But still, this didn't stop the teenage boy from looking back at the ripped envelope and then at the hologram, trying to make sense of All Might's appearance in him the hologram. All Might wasn't a staff in the school, so why was he in something that involved them.

"Huh!? Isn't this from UA!?" He asked. "EEHHH!?"

The hologram screen then seemed to pull back from All Might's face. Now it was showing the Pro Hero at a colorful stage and dressed in a business suit that only entertainers could wear. But if that wasn't enough, he bowed at the supposed camera (Izuku) facing him.

"It took some time to jump through some hoops and get this done, so for not being able to contact you sooner, that's my bad!" All Might said. Then he stood straight up. "I guess we'll be seeing lot more of each other since it's been decided that I'll be working at UA, now, that is."

' _All Might will be at U.A!?'_ Izuku asked, surprised. He wasn't so frantic like he was before, though, so that was good.

"What's that, citizen?" All Might asked. It wasn't at Izuku, though, but at the cameraman who was now pointing to his camera, as seen by the cameraman's hand. "Turn to camera 2?" He asked. "I was in the middle of telling the boy something important…We'll fix it in post? Ah, all right, that works…"

Izuku was slightly confused. Also, the fact he saw All Might talk to the cameraman clearly showed that they didn't fix the recording in post. But still, he still paid attention, especially as the Pro Hero spoke again.

"Well, you did fine on the written test." All Might said. "As for the practical test…you…"

All Might suddenly paused. It was unknown why he did that, though, as even Izuku was beginning to feel nervous. But then the mood changed when All Might raised his arms apart, motioning confetti to simultaneously go off all around him.

"YOU DID WONDERFUL, MY BOY!" All Might proclaimed proudly.

Izuku let out a big sigh of relief. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very worried that he hadn't passed the practical exam. Sure, it was true that he had busted enough robots, but that didn't excuse the fact that hearing one's results was one of the most nerving moments of a teen's life.

However, the video didn't stop there. It instead continued, even as the confetti stopped and the camera zoomed in on All Might's face again.

"You've not only impressed me, but also Saitama as well!" All Might stated. "That's a good thing! Saitama isn't one to impress easily, believe me! He sends his congrats on your passing, by the way! But that's not all, my boy! There's more!"

"More?" Izuku questioned. He was confused, as well as intrigued more to hear as he continued watching.

"Yes! More!" All Might said. And so he continued. "You made a great debut to the judges! They weren't just looking for the kids with enough points, but those who could do more! And it just so happens that you, my boy, did just that! Do you think there'd be a department of heroics that would ignore such a feat you did! After all, despite having enough points, you risked your own safety to beat down a robot that would reward you with no point! The department cannot reject such an entrant, so perish the thought!"

Izuku was surprised by this information. It was one thing to hear his test results were great by a Pro Hero and another to hear that he impressed the judges. In fact, this was so surprising and agitating that Izuku stood right off from his chair in the feeling of the moment.

And so, All Might proudly continued.

"SO TAKE YOUR RESCUE POINTS! THE JUDGES ALL AGREE!" All Might exclaimed. "THEY SAW ANOTHER FOUNDATIONAL SKILL OF HEROICS IN YOU!"

Izuku became emotionally moved by that. He didn't know exactly why at the time, nor did he think much on it. But he was certainly thrilled and astonished as All Might then revealed.

"IN TOTAL OF WHAT YOU MADE ON THE PRACTICAL TEST! AND WHAT YOU DID IN THE RESCUE, THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED! MIDORIYA IZUKU: 120 POINTS! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, TATSUMAKI AT 84 POINTS! THIS MEANS YOU PASSED OUTSTANDLY, KID!"

"This…This is crazy…" Izuku muttered. He was completely surprised, as well as taken aback by the scores. 120 points just for him alone? That indeed sounded crazy. But still, All Might was very impressed and proud as he stretched his hand to him.

"COME ON DOWN, MIDORIYA, MY BOY! UA'S NOW YOUR **HERO ACADEMIA!"**

Izuku finally couldn't hold his tears. To him, hearing those words, confirmed his achievements It. And so he was happy, relieved and even more determined than before. This result clearly proved his worth, and now he was going to use it to achieve his dream of becoming a hero.

' _My whole life just got a jump charge!'_ Izuku thought. He wiped the tears with his cloth as he continued. _'But it was only through all the help I received! Saitma…Tatsumaki…and All Might…I won't let you guys down! Because with this, my life at the high school of my dreams begins!'_

"YES SIR!" Izuku shouted.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **THE NEXT DAY: 10AM**

The weather was quite fine, with the day going on regularly. People could be seen either driving or walking to various places as peace went on in the city. This was even the case for Izuku, who was walking on the sidewalk, dressed in an unzipped green sweater, blue pants and a red and white shirt underneath that sweater.

' _Aw men…I really don't know what to do for her.'_ Izuku thought. He was by himself, as people passed by him while he continued walking, rambling in his head. _'It's pretty good that I've finally been accepted into U.A, and now so is Tatsumaki. But I still think I owe it to her to show her my thanks. I don't think I would've been able to pass that physical test without her encouragement and her helping me out once in a while. So what can I do? I certainly can't take her somewhere. She clearly doesn't like that. Besides, that felt super embarrassing when I got home and thought about it that day. Maybe a gift then? Yes, that should work. Friends gives gifts to each other, right? I mean it's not like I –"_

Izuku suddenly bumped into someone. Of course, this surprised him, as he had clearly been spacing out again. As such, he backed away from the person and looked up to him to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry." Izuku muttered. The teenage boy would've then continued, but then he caught a familiar sight of the person, which immediately surprised him. "S-Saitama!?"

"SAITAMA!? WHERE!?" shouted a girl nearby.

That scream immediately caught the attention of everyone else. In fact, it seemed all those who were walking about were instantly excited and looking around them, waiting to see if the famous Pro Hero was around. But then, the man whom Izuku pumped into nervously pulled down the cap he wore and eyed the teen.

"Quick. Say I'm someone else." He said.

Izuku did as he was told. "Uh, sorry! It's just someone else!"

"Aw men!" shouted one guy disappointedly.

"That sucks! I really thought he was around here!" said another person.

"Yeah, me too." said a woman.

The man whom Izuku pumped into sighed in relief. It wasn't long after that the disappointed passersby continued to go their way. Now it was just Izuku and that man standing on their own, especially as the man looked down at Izuku.

"Thanks, kid. You almost blew my cover, though." The man said.

"Uh…right. My bad." Izuku apologized.

Fortunately, the man didn't mind. He was indeed Saitama, but in a different dressing that mostly hid his face. He was wearing a hoodie with the word 'Oppai' on it, as well as blue pants as his hands dug in the side pockets of said hoodie. The hood of the hoodie was also on his head, with a cap underneath it to cover most of his face.

"It's cool." Saitama said calmly. "That wasn't intentional, right? So don't worry about it then. By the way, congratulations on passing the entrance tests. I saw everything you did. It kind of reminded me of myself back when I was your age."

"Huh?" Izuku was surprised. But then he came to a conclusion, which made him nervous. "Then that means you…" He immediately bow at Saitama. "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to take your special move and…"

"Kid, it's cool." Saitama interjected. He didn't show any sign of offense towards Izuku, especially with the usual stoic look on his face. "Stand back up. I honestly don't mind if you use any of my move. Anyway, I let King take credit for some of the things I've done, so it's all right."

"Huh…?" Izuku said, surprised. _'Is he talking about Strong Man King?'_ He wondered as he then stood back up.

"So what about you?" Saitama questioned. "You bumped into me. You have anything on your mind?"

Izuku immediately remembered. He indeed had something on his mind, prior to bumping into Saitama. In fact, the more he thought about it now, the more embarrassed he felt because it was in that moment of thought he had not been paying attention.

"Uh…yeah." Izuku managed to say. "But can we…talk about this somewhere else?"

"Okay. Sure." Saitama agreed. "I know just the place."

Minutes later, both Saitama and Izuku were in a restaurant booth. However, this was no big class or special restaurant. No, they were in an ordinary restaurant that mainly served Udon to its customers. It was also less populated at the moment, so this gave Izuku the easiness to speak what he had in mind to Saitama.

"So…you want to get something for Tatsumaki." He said with that same stoic expression. "That's nice. But you don't have anything in mind, right?"

"Um…yes, I don't." Izuku admitted. He was a bit embarrassed as he held his hands together under the table. "But well…I was thinking about…and well…you stay with Tatsumaki. The both of you are neighbors. So isn't it possible that you know something I can get for her?"

"No. I got nothing." Saitama admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh." Izuku muttered and sighed disappointedly.

"But you could ask her directly." Saitama suggested.

"What!? No!" Izuku embarrassedly said. "Th-That would be too embarrassing! Please don't tell her about this! I want this to be a surprise!"

"A surprise huh?" Saitama asked. "Then I guess you could ask Fubuki. That's her little sister. She's a very good and open kid."

"I know her." Izuku said, somewhat relaxed. "But she lives with Tatsumaki. There's no way I can talk to Fubuki without Tatsumaki knowing."

"Yeah, don't be too sure of that." Saitama said.

Izuku was confused by the response. It didn't seem like Saitama was joking or being sarcastic. But then, before Izuku could think more on him, the Pro Hero brought out his phone and pressed a button on the device, which he then put at his ears. Then, in the next few seconds, he was speaking to someone on the line.

"Hey, Fubuki. It's Saitama." Saitama said. "….That's right, my name is saved on your phone. My bad. Anyway, do you know Midoriya…? Oh you do…? Okay, you can stop squealing now, that would hurt anybody's ear by now…Okay, so the kid wants to talk to you about your sister, so is it possible you can get Tatsumaki out of the house for at least half the hour…? Alright thanks. We'll be right there."

Saitama then dropped the line. Izuku was partially amazed. He didn't know why, but he felt like a hurdle that just been thrown out of the way for him. But he said nothing, especially as Saitama put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at him.

"Well we should get going." Saitama said. "Fubuki has us covered."

"Really?" Izuku asked. "But how?"

"I don't know." Saitama said. He was now getting up, ready to leave. "But one thing I've learned in the few years I've been her neighbor. Never underestimate that girl."

"Oh…" Izuku said. He then became confident. _'That's right! I should believe in Saitama! If even he says not to underestimate Fubuki, then I shouldn't underestimate her either!'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Sometime passed, but Saitama and Izuku were able to get into the famous 'ghost town', which was where Saitama and the esper sisters were living. It also took a bit more time before Saitama and Izuku could see the apartment building that was where the Pro Hero lived in. But before any of them could get close, the both of them heard a loud furious girly scream, followed by a fast green blur flying right out of a door, flying away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, FUBUKI!" shouted the blur angrily.

Izuku was surprised. He knew that very voice well to not pass it off as anyone else. It was Tatsumaki, and from the sounds of it she had flown away in a fit of anger.

"That was Tatsumaki." Izuku stated with wide eyed. "She sounds mad."

"That doesn't sound good." Saitama plainly said. "Well…Tatsumaki is out of the house. And from the looks of it, Fubuki is by herself. Now's your chance."

"Right." Izuku nodded confidently.

The moment from then on shifted to Saitama and Izuku heading to the apartment door. But while Izuku aim was clear, Saitama didn't follow him. Instead he just wished him luck and got inside his own apartment. Now it was just Izuku standing by himself before the esper sisters' door.

He sighed. "Well…I can't turn back now." He muttered. And then he knocked.

There was no answer, though. But then, before Izuku could knock again, he heard the door being unlocked until it was finally opened, revealing Fubuki, dressed in a grey skirt and a red and white tank top underneath black long-sleeve shirt.

"You're here! Welcome, Midoriya-kun!" Fubuki greeted.

"Hi, Fubuki." Izuku greeted back.

Fubuki was really someone to depend on. That was something Izuku felt at that moment when he looked on the smiling face of the little girl in front of him. So it wasn't long after that the both of them were inside in the apartment and sitting at both ends of a short table, facing each other.

"Um…sorry I can't offer you anything." Fubuki apologized. "You should understand, my sister is quite strict when it comes to a lot of things. She can also tell if someone is around, so I'm going to have to erase any essence of your presence when you leave."

"Wow! You can do that!" Izuku was astonished.

"Yup!" Fubuki chirpily smiled. She then used that chance to raise her finger upwards and cause small items in the living room to levitate things a few meter in the air. "See! My quirk is just like my sister. I can't blame you for not knowing."

"Cool." Izuku uttered. "But wait…how can you remove an essence of someone? Isn't you and Tatsumaki's quirk telekinesis...?"

"Well…yes. But it more of a common trait than you think." Fubuki replied. "The thing is…according to what my sister said, we're another branch of people with quirks called espers. We're kind of like the second generation people with quirks or something like that."

"Espers?" Izuku was awed. "There's been rumor on the internet about people like that, but…I never thought they're real."

"Oh, we exist." Fubuki admitted. "But for some reason, no one knows about us. I don't know why really. Sister guessed that it's for the best, because it could cause fear amongst society."

"Fear?" Izuku asked, confused. "How can people be afraid of espers?"

"Well according to sister, it's easy to understand." Fubuki said. "Today, there are about eighty percent of people with quirk around world, with each of them having one power, right? But in the case of an esper, they have one or two unique powers that come along with telekinesis. That means us espers have more than one ability. So if you think about it, people would be scared if they find out that people with more than one power begin to show up."

"Hmm. I think I get it." Izuku said. He then became quiet as he began to dive his mind on the subject. _'Being an esper sounds really cool, but in the wrong hands it could be troublesome. Today, there are people with regular quirks who use their power for the wrong things. So if they are people esper-like quirks, there might be bad guys too. But still…does this make One for All an esper ability? No…according to what Fubuki just fold me, espers have telekinesis as a common power. And I haven't been able to do anything like that, with the same for All Might…So it's best to say One For All is not like being an esper.'_

"Wait!" Izuku's eyes widened. A new thought then dawned on him. "Does this mean that Tatsumaki can do other things, other than telekinesis?"

"Yes." Fubuki answered. "But she said she hasn't done any of that in a long time. I don't know why, though."

"I see…" Izuku said.

"So…was that all you wanted to know about my sister?" Fubuki asked.

"Huh!? No!" Izuku immediately snapped out of his moment. "I mean, it was great to know about espers since Tatsumaki is one, but that isn't what I came here for."

"Oh. So what is it?" Fubuki asked. She was now becoming curious as she stared the teen.

However, Izuku was hesitant. He wanted to say it, but the fact that he was going to say it to the little sister of the girl he want to give a gift to was making him hesitant. As a result, he began to fidget a bit while holding his fingers to calm his mind.

"Well…" He muttered. But he looked away from Fubuki and continued. "Your sister has been really good to me…Sure, she can be mean, but I think she means well…So I was thinking…is there something I can give to her as a bit thanks?"

Fubuki slyly smiled. She wasn't doing it to mock Izuku, though; in fact it was the opposite of that. She was impressed by the teen's aim and found no fault in it. So she replied to him with that look on her face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's actually cute." Fubuki said.

"C-Cute?" Izuku said, surprised. Next thing he knew, he felt his cheeks heating up, which immediately made him shake his head frantically.

In response, Fubuki laughed. It was obviously clear that she enjoyed the teen's reaction. So while he then looked down to his legs, embarrassed, Fubuki stopped laughing and began to think on the matter.

' _Wow! I didn't know Midoriya-kun could be teased like that! I guess Tatsumaki finally found someone that matters! That's good. Who knows, he might become something more to her if I help him like this. So it's decided! For the sake of sister getting a boyfriend, I'll help Midoriya-kun.'_

"Sorry about that, Midoriya-kun." Fubuki apologized, smiling. "I was just playing about. But I still think what you're doing is good. So I'll tell you."

"You will?" Izuku asked. He then looked back at Fubuki with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, but…there's a bit of a problem…" Fubuki muttered. The smile she had on her face then dropped as she continued. "Sister isn't one to ask for anything in return, not even here. She also has no friends, so it's hard for her to express the good side of hers to others…You've noticed, right? She's always on her own, refusing to interact long with others. It's like she's made it her goal to seclude herself."

"Huh…I think I get it." Izuku said. His composure had now become calm as he took Fubuki's words into heart. "Before that day Tatsumaki saved my book from Kacchan, I barely even noticed her. In fact, everyone in my class thought she was someone with a very weak quirk since she barely used it. But then that villain showed up and things about her seemed different…And despite how close we've been getting, I still get the feeling Tatsumaki is hiding some part of her from me. I came to realize that on the day we left U.A's entrance exam."

A flash image of Tatsumaki came to mind. It wasn't the usual looks the girl had given him, but one that was different than any other. It was the image of that evening the girl had smiled with an expression unlike any she had shown.

"I see…So it's not only me." Fubuki said. She was unaware of exactly what Izuku had seen that evening. Anyway, she continued. "There is one thing you can get her, but I don't think it would be easy." She said. "My sister needs a friend. She needs someone that she can be certain will be there for her. The reason I say this is because I think she's too secure of herself and me and so that has made her become isolated of others. But…if someone like you can show her that she shouldn't be so secured of herself, that she can actually rely on someone other than her own, then I believe she'll be more open to herself and others."

"I think I get it." Izuku said. He then smiled confidently and got up. "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that I'm one step closer. Thank you, Fubuki."

"You're welcome." Fubuki smiled back.

"By the way…" Izuku asked. "How did you get Tatsumaki to leave?"

"I told her I forget a bag at school." Fubuki chirpily smiled.

Izuku paused and looked to the side of the room. He didn't know why, but he felt something was off. So without much effort, he found a small schoolbag lying by the wall and looked back at Fubuki.

"But…you're backpack is here." He said.

"I never said it was mine." Fubuki giggled.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **NIGHTTIME: 8:30PM**

Time had its presence grasping in the lives of mankind once again as night had taken the day's place. There were still people moving about, but they weren't as much as they were in the daytime. But despite that, Tatsumaki was walking by the sidewalk with an annoyed look on her face and her schoolbag in her hand.

"Fubuki is so going to get it now!" Tatsumaki yelled. She didn't care about the passersby that were looking at her and walking away; she just continued. "Just you wait, Fubuki. First, I'll strip you of your manga collection and then I'll –"

"TA-TATSUMAKI!"

Tatsumaki came to a stop. She knew who exactly that voice belonged to. However, even as she turned, she wasn't in the best mood to talk, especially when she saw Izuku running towards her.

"What do you want, Midoriya?!" Tatsumaki asked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not in a good –"

"Here!" Izuku shouted.

Tatsumaki was confused. Izuku was now standing before her, but his posture was different. He also had his upper body bowing at her and his two hands forward and together to each other. But if that wasn't enough, there was something in his hand which caught Tatsumaki's attention and made her pick it up from the teen's hands.

"What's this stupid thing for?" She asked. The thing in her hand was clearly a key chain, but with a green inanimate butterfly with black dots at its wings. It failed to impress Tatsumaki, though. "I swear, Midoriya, you keep coming up with dumb things sometimes that it can really piss me –"

Izuku interrupted her. He didn't do it by words, though; instead the teenage boy pulled out a lookalike of that key chain and dangled it at her face. However, his butterfly was slightly different, as it had white dots on its wings, instead of black.

"This is a key chain, but it's more than just that." Izuku said straightforwardly. "Now I know we're not friends. You have things you want to keep to yourself, and that's okay. But I just want you to know that if you need anything, you can rely on me to help you out. I don't care if it's big or too small; I just want you to know that I'm very grateful to you. So…as a show of it, these key chains…let them be a reminder of my promise to you!"

Tatsumaki was taken aback and astonished. She had known Izuku for months now and always thought of him as being somewhat to a nervous wreck. But here the teen was, being so straightforward with her with no fear of her response.

So it was then at that moment that the girl felt her anger letting go. However, before she could say a thing, Izuku turned from her and ran, but not without waving back at her smiling.

"Goodnight, Tatsumaki! See you soon!" He shouted.

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She felt frozen in time as she watched Izuku run off until she couldn't see him again. But even then, when she moved her hand, she felt the key chain in her hand, which she then unconsciously raised to her face.

' _This is just a dumb thing...'_ She thought. _'but yet…it's the first time I've ever received something from someone.'_

A tear suddenly rolled down the esper's cheek. It caught her by surprise before she then used her other hand to wipe the tear's trail.

"What the hell was that…?" She wondered.

The esper wasn't known to such feelings of gratitude. This was due to her past which had made her the person she was already to be. But even she felt something positive, especially when eyeing the thing and turning back to walk away.

"Anyway...I should probably throw this away." She said. It was a stubborn thought though, as she continued eyeing the item and walking. "But won't that be a waste? I mean…it's not like I care about what Midoriya said. But when I look at it, it does look very nice."

Finally, Tatsumaki came to a decision. She put the item into the side pocket of her coat and dug of her hands in her side pockets with a dreamy look on her face.

"Weird…I don't feel mad anymore." Tatsumaki muttered, smiling.

And so, the girl continued her walking. She didn't know it yet, though, but the feeling she had then was gratitude, which one day she would be able to commonly understand.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"That…That surprisingly went well." Izuku said to himself. He was still running while saying his thought. "I was almost nervous there, so I ran off before I could fidget in front of her. Hopefully, she actually accepted it. This really feels go –"

Izuku suddenly bumped into someone. He was taken aback about it, though, partly because he was knocked to the ground on his butt.

"Ow…that was sudden." Izuku painfully muttered.

"You okay, kid?"

"Huh?" Izuku looked up. He noticed then that a hand was extended to him, which he then accepted. Now he was back to his feet thanks to the person. "Um…thank you, mister. I'm really sorry."

"Don't think too much on it, kid. Mistakes happen." The man said. "But don't call me mister. That reminds me of an old geezer I know. So call me by my birth name."

"Oh…what's that?" Izuku asked. He was mildly confused by the man, but not to the point to suspect him of anything."

The man grinned. "Call me… **GAROU!** "

Izuku had nothing to say. It's not like he couldn't. It's just that, upon hearing that name, he felt his heart skip a bit. In fact, now that he heard that name and gave the man another look, the young man seemed different than he had presented himself to be just a few seconds ago.

Izuku could tell the man was in his twenties. However, despite that, the man was frightening muscular, as he wore a skin tight black shirt that visibly showed his arm muscles and abs, as well as loose fitting white pants. As for his other features, he had red eyes that looked thirsty at Izuku and two long spiky blonde that could give him the scene of the devil himself.

Izuku couldn't ignore this bad feeling he had. But he was able to move around Garou, while nervously smiling at him and then walking back.

"Well…sorry for disturbing you. Bye!" He said.

"Bye!" Garou menacingly grinned.

Of course, Izuku didn't stand around to see that grin. Instead he had run off before the man, Garou, had responded back to him. Hence, there was just the young man himself, who just continued looking at Izuku's running figure with a face of interest.

"For a kid, he sure has gotten my interest." Garou said.

Just then, Garou's phone rang. It annoyed the Hero-Hunter, though, because he had to turn away from the kid just to answer the call. As such, he had the device at his ear, just in time to hear a familiar woman voice.

"So…I assume you've done it?" said the woman.

"Oh, it's you." Garou said with mild disappointment. He then turned and began to walk away. "Yeah, I was able to sneak into the kid's home without his mum knowing, so I got to see his U.A test result."

"And…?"

"And…" Garou instantly smirked. "You were right. All Might and that boy are connected. That boy has One For All, just as you predicted. I could feel the immense energy from that quirk just from holding his hand. It made me feel excited."

The woman at the other end giggled.

"I knew you would find him interesting." She said. "After all, you were one of Oxform Labs' finest."

"Don't bring that shit up." Garou said with malice. "I still haven't forgiven you assholes for back then. But you're just lucky I've found a new prey. So…are you going to tell All For One about this?"

"No." The woman replied. "This information remains between you and I. But who knows, if the time comes, I can use this information to bargain for something…useful from him."

"Fine. Whatever." Garou said. "Just remember this. That kid. Izuku Midoriya is my new prey. And I would like him to be **ripe** for hunting when he graduates."

Garou then ended the line. He obviously didn't care on what the receiver would think. Instead he then grinned madly as he stared at the half covered moon with his eyes then glowing red.

"Izuku Midoriya…I'll keep that name in mind." Garou said menacingly. "He's just a kid now, but I can tell he'll become a great hero…So when that time comes, he'll be the perfect prey. After all, a prey must be allowed to stretch its wings for some time before being **hunted down**."

_(LINE BREAK)_

"He cut the line on me. Huh…I can't say I'm not surprised."

A sigh then followed. The location of the woman seemed to be an expensive apartment. So when she was in view, sitting at a table, she appeared to be an ordinary human being. For one, she was a slender woman with aqua-blue wavy hair that went passed her shoulders and had emerald green eyes. She also wore a tank top that showed her cleavage under an open lap coat, while also wearing a reddish-brown skirt.

So after dropping her phone, she took a paper from a pile of other papers and began looking through them.

"Being a teacher can be so frustrating." She said. "But…this will all be worth it eventually. Everything is going according to plan, and best of all I get to keep close observation of my former experiment's sister."

Just then, she looked at the name of the paper in her hand. It was a test script, but one that hadn't been marked. But it did have the name of a certain nine year old girl.

"You're doing just fine…class representative Fubuki." She smirked.

 **NAME: DR. PSYKOS**

 **RACE: HUMAN (ESPER)**

 **OCCUPATION: TEACHER IN ROSEARY MIXED-GENDER SCHOOL**

 **ALIAS: UNKNOWN.**

 **AFFILIATION: OXFORM LABS, MONSTER ASSOCIATION**

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **Garou and Psykos have made their debut. I congratulate those who may have guessed who Psykos was before the informational reveal. I was also going to reveal her alias, but decided against it just in case there are readers who haven't read the One Punch Man manga or webcomic or just not up to date with it.**

 **As you can tell, I'm also doing something about the origin of both characters. Garou was still trained by Bang and got his ass handed to him by the S-Class hero like his canon self. But there are some things different about him that will be revealed later on in the story (You can tell by the fact that he has red eyes). But don't worry, he isn't completely changed. I'll still keep his ideology and belief of things intact. He also has that 'softness' to kids (as seen by the fact that he let Izuku go).**

 **As for Psykos, I really don't know what to say about her. She made** _ **'one'**_ **cameo appearance in the manga, so I don't want to ruin what she's all about in canon. But to those who know fully about her, I can tell you that she's almost identical to her canon self. The only difference there is her age gap with Fubuki and her connection with Oxform Labs (Look at Chapter 3). And while she isn't a doctor in canon, she is in this fanfic.**

 **So in total of the experiments mentioned by Child Emperor, seven out of eight has now been revealed. Fubuki isn't one of them, but you can guess who the other two are in this chapter.**

 **On another note, I want to speak on the explanation about espers by Fubuki. Originally, this hadn't crossed my mind. In fact, the chapter was meant to focus just entirely on Izuku and Tatsumaki, with the parts of the manga playing as minor role. It's still that way in this chapter, but some ideas like Tatsumaki accepting Izuku's offer were dropped because I felt that would be moving too fast.**

 **Anyway, about the esper thing, I decided to incorporate what you read about it because of Mob Psycho, because if you recall, the main character (Mob) made a cameo appearance in this fanfic. So the explanation was meant to make sense of his presence and any other esper. Also, there is the fact that Psykos (in canon) has displayed different esper abilities. So yes, those are my reasons. As for if Tatsumaki will display any ability other than telekinesis, I advise reading more of this fanfic to find out.**

 **So before getting on to other topics, I'm going to reply to some reviews. Please keep in mind that if I didn't reply to you then it's not because I didn't acknowledge your review. I appreciate all reviews and hope to see more of them. As for another reason I may not reply to your review, it is possibly because I already replied to it in a Private Message.**

 **(_)**

 **Lightningblade49: Yup. Tatsumaki is still strong despite the last time she went all out. As for her recognizing Saitama's move, you can see (or read since this a written work) that she didn't react to it. This is because she doesn't know Saitama is a hero. Weird? I know. But it was hinted in chapter 2 when she took Fubuki to school. You can see there that she cut her sister off just before she could tell her that Saitama is a hero.**

 **Glasses Writer: Don't worry. If Boros is to show up, he'll have a different method to it that won't involve an entire city being wiped out.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I doubt I would get the kind of fame ONE got. But then again anything can happen.**

 **Guest: Good ideas. I'll see if I can add them to my own ideas. Thanks.**

 **Silver bloodwolf: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'm guessing what you're saying is a question than a sentence, so here's my answer. I'm not certain on a Garou and Izuku fight. But with this chapter showing the both of them meeting, it is possible now.**

 **(_)**

 **Now then, I'm proud to announce that we will be approaching an arc I would call the "SEA INVASION ARC" or something along the line of that name. As you can tell, this name sounds similar to an arc in One Punch Man that involved the Deep Sea King. And yes, he is going to be in this arc, but the circumstances will be different. This arc will feature some heroes in the One Punch Man universe (meaning you'll get to see how their careers are in this fanfic since most of them are considered quirkless). Of course, this will mainly star Metal Bat, Zenko (his sister), Fubuki and her group, as well as Garou (So yes, a Garou vs Metal Bat is very possible). However, this does not mean that Izuku, All Might and Tatsumaki will be featured much in the arc. In fact, if anything, I'll be giving a back seat role to concentrate on other characters for a change. Also, I won't say on when this arc will come about, but I can tell you it'll be very interesting and possibly feature more characters than the ones I mentioned.**

 **Also, on another note, the webcomic idea will be talked about in the next chapter. This author note (if you can it that at this point) has gone long enough.**

 **In conclusion, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to let me know of your thoughts in the reviews and please favorite and follow if you haven't. The fact that you guys are interested in this is what keeps me going.**

 **I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!**


	7. Welcome to the Department of Heroics!

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

I once again bring you another chapter of **The Esper of UA.** I'll admit that the previous chapter wasn't easy. I had to actually plan through certain timing and the mindset of characters like Tatsumaki, Izuku, Iida and others to make it work. But I glad it worked out wonderfully well in the end.

P.S Sorry that Garou may have sounded like a certain little-boy loving psycho from HunterXHunter. I so did not intend him to sound like that. lol

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 7: Welcome to the Department of Heroics!**

Somewhere in the Himalayas, China, there was a sense of peace. If you didn't know, the Himalayas is a form of mountain range in Asia that spread across five countries, one of which was China. So while it was peaceful, that region inhabited a sleeping monster that suddenly awakened as its eyes snapped open.

Soon enough there was a loud boom. For over a millennia, the monster had been asleep in one of the coldest sides of the mountains in frozen block. However, now the creature was free especially as he began walking down the mountain and shaking it with each step. As for his appearance, he was a colossal, loosely humanoid creature with various animalistic features such as scales, horns, claws and a reptilian tail.

The creature that had been frozen for thousands of years had finally gotten free. So with nothing in its way, the humongous monster began to walk down one of the mountains while displaying his appearance for any to see. He was a….

" **Long last I have awaited this day, human filth!"** The monster said. **"With the Subterrean king dead and the Deep Sea King in a state of silence, the Terra-Lizard clan shall at last claim ownership of the earth!"**

From the looks of it, that seemed to be the case. Its size was terrifyingly humongous while its build was clearly something not to be underestimated. But then, despite his looks, a missile hit him at the face and caused him to turn. It didn't cause the monster any damage, but it did grab his attention.

As a result, the monster saw what awaited him. There were four missiles lined on the ground that were likely for him. Thus, even though he didn't take a step, they all fired off from the ground and headed straight towards him, hitting at precise parts of his body. However, there had no effect on him and he continued walking to their direction.

Unknown to the monster, he was being watched. A military communication vehicle was hidden by the forest as the monster walked by. As such, they were able to keep tab on his location at that moment.

"Now leading target to point bravo!" announced a radioed military official.

A plane was soon seen flying across the sky. It was a Chinese-based military plane, which was heading for the monster's position. Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the plane was a pilot who was piloting the plane to the certain direction while behind him was a middle aged Chinese man in blue winter coat and green winter trousers. Unlike the pilot, he was facing the other way , towards a bunch of computer screens and wearing an earpiece.

"Roger!" The man answered. "We are in bound and on schedule. We'll be on top of bravo very soon."

So with that, the flight continued. Point Bravo was a specific area that the military were willing to drive the monster towards. Meanwhile, in the cargo area of the plane, there stood alone a quiet figure. He could not be seen, mostly because of the big winter coat that covered his body. As such, even as the floor beneath his feet opened, his face couldn't be seen. But all that changed when he began to descend to the ground.

Finally, the mysterious person was revealed. His winter coat blew off him due to the harshness of the wind. So it was revealed then that the mysterious person was Saitama in his hero costume and still heading to the ground. Of course, the man didn't seem fazed by it. He just had a stoic look on his face until he became serious and glided himself to the direction of the monster.

The Pro Hero didn't hit the monster though. He could've, but instead he 'flew' right past the monster and landed on the ground in front of the monster, few feet away. Of course, this caught the monster's attention as he stopped and looked down at him and saw the hero facing him with a stoic face. Its size didn't bother Saitama unsurprisingly so the hero spoke then.

"Oh…So you must be the guy that I was called to stop." He said.

The monster growled lowly. **"And who might you be?"** He asked.

"Me? I'm Saitama, a hero for…"

Saitama's phone suddenly rang. It happened unexpectedly, but it wasn't like the Pro Hero minded it. Thus, with that same stoic look on his face, he pulled out his phone and looked back at the monster.

"Hey…I have to take this. Hold on a bit." Saitama said plainly.

The monster was surprised. He was surprised that despite his colossal size the man in front of him was so calm of him. But of course, this was expected from Saitama who then answered the call and held it to his ear.

"Hey, All Might. What's up?" Saitama said to the caller. "Oh…you've gotten into UA? That is nice. I'm guessing the kid knows about this…? Oh okay…Me? I'm just about to fight this lizard monster…"

" **Lizard?!"** The monster was angered. **"I am no mere lizard. I am the Ancient King, a ruler of the-"**

"Hold on…" Saitama said to the caller. He then turned to the monster. "Sorry, but can you keep it down a bit? I'm talking to someone. It's kind of rude to interrupt someone, you know."

" **Rude?!"** The monster yelled. **"Listen, human filth! I am a being beyond your comprehension! I am a force that –"**

"Yeah, sure. You can go on now." Saitama said. However, it wasn't at the Ancient King. Instead, he was back at the phone and talking. "Oh, you want Genos to do what…? I see, then I guess I could-"

Saitama stopped when he noticed something off. His space had been invaded by the monster's face, which was now intensely close to the hero. But unsurprisingly Saitama wasn't scared, especially when he turned back to the monster again.

"Um…do you mind?" He questioned.

In response, the monster just huff some cold air through its nostrils at Satiama. However, this failed to faze the Pro Hero with a bored expression. As such, Saitama turned away and continued his call like the monster wasn't even there.

"What was I saying? Oh yes, I remember -"

" **Acting brave huh? We'll see how much that will last, you hairless human!"** The Ancient King said and immediately stood straight.

"What!?" Saitama became angry. He suddenly forgot his call with All Might and turned to the monster, comically angry. "Hey! Who you calling hairless!?"

The Ancient King didn't care to answer. He instead raised his foot and sent it down on the hero. However, due to Saitama's moment, he unintentionally punched the monster's foot and destroyed the monster's body into raining body parts and blood.

"Oh…" Saitama muttered. His stoic expression was back, but now his fist was smoking. At the same time, he was beginning to realize what just happened. Hence, it came to him as his right eye twitched. "Wait…That can't be it…"

"Hey, Saitama! You there?" All Might asked from the phone.

Saitama brought the phone to his ear. "I'm going to have to call you back." He said. From there he dropped the call and fell to his knees. "Not again! All it took was one punch! DAMMITTTTTT!"

The hero's cry echoed through the mountain. Of course, while the military saw the success in the death of the Ancient King, the most of them was confused by Saitama's reaction. Fortunately, Genos understood as he stood on top of a plane that was now heading towards Saitama.

' _I see…This monster could not give the fight master wanted.'_ Genos thought observantly. _'Don't worry, master. I will always stand with you.'_

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

Within the same dark room that had certain officials gathered, the UA examination results were posted. Here, some individuals could see the names of the examinees that made it on the board, including their villain score and rescue score.

"The results of the practical skills entrance examinations are here." announced an official. From there, he/she continued. "It is amazing though. At first it appeared Tatsumaki was the number one place, but she was overcome by Midoriya Izuku, who, by rushing at the first and second points villain-bots was able to destroy them with single punches before they could react. This kid is as tough as they get. His future is going to be bright if he keeps it up."

"And then there's Tatsumaki!" stated another official. "Though she was the original first, her quirk was remarkable. She was able to use both long range and close combat to terminate every villain-bot she came across. But like Bakugou, she had zero rescue points. She did earn four extra points for saving Izuku from falling. However, there is no excuse at the fact that both she and Bakugou are formidable in their own ways. Tatsumaki is second and Bakugou is third place. No doubt, these two may clash with one another if given the chance."

In other words, almost everyone in the room was impressed. However, there was one person that wasn't impressed. It was Aizawa Shouta aka Eraserhead and unlike the others he just lay back on a wall with a bored expression.

'… _Jeez, what a din.'_ He thought with a bored expression. _'But still…she made it to UA huh? Let's see if I can change that.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **THE NIGHT AFTER OPENING THE NOTIFICATION LETTER, 8:00 PM.**

"ALL MIIIGHT!" Izuku cried out. Tears were built up when he did this.

However, Izuku only ended up surprising All Might. Currently, the Pro Hero was as his skinny form, so being called his hero name caught him by surprise as blood spurt through his teeth. It also didn't help that a couple close by had heard them.

"Did someone say "All Might"!? Where, Where!?" shouted the woman.

All Might quickly turned to Izuku. "Quick, kid. Tell 'em you mistook me for someone else."

"I mistook him for someone else!" Izuku quickly shouted.

With that the couple cooled down. Izuku was glad about this as he let out a sigh. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit of De Ja' vu.

' _Shoot…I kind of did this with Saitama. I should be more careful.'_ Izuku thought.

For the time being, their location was at the seaside park. It was at this exact place that Izuku had commenced his training with All Might, as well as the site that he had cleaned up. So while he ended up achieving his goal, the place had since become popular to hang around due to it having been 'mysteriously' cleaned.

But that wasn't the reason the two of them were there. All Might had something to say as he faced the boy calmly.

"Congrats on passing." The Pro Hero said. His action was then followed with him patting the teen on the head. "Just so you know, I didn't inform the Academy about our point of contact. You're the type who'd worry that you got accepted solely by connections."

"Thank you for thinking of me…" Izuku said and smiled. He was very happy to know that his icon and trainer was glad of his progress. So he was happy even when All Might remove his hand from his head. "I was surprised to hear that you've been made a teacher at UA. That's why we need to meet here…I get it. But isn't your office located at at Roppongi, Minato Ward, Tokyo, 6-12-"

"Stop right there!" All Might boldly interrupted.

Izuku stopped and noticed something was a bit off. The cheerful atmosphere around him seemed to be ceasing as he noticed All Might's changed of mood. He didn't have to question it, mostly because All Might spoke then as he looked to the sea while his hair blew blissfully against the wind.

"Anyway, I told the Academy about my predicament, but haven't breathed a word about it to anyone else." said the Pro Hero. "I have UA notify me on the chance that they found me a suitable successor."

' _That's right…'_ Izuku thought in realization. His mood had too changed as he continued. _'He did say he'd been searching for a successor for a long time.'_ And so he looked at his raised hands and became further in his mind. _'I see…he was planning to choose among the students. It's a hotbed of capable people, overflowing with awesome quirks.'_

The teen soon came to a conclusion. He wasn't happy about it though, nor did he seem to like it. But he said it anyway. "One For All…I was able to use some of its power to beat the villain-bots, but…just one serious punch or kick is all it takes to wreck my body. So really…I can't handle its full potential."

"That can't be helped…" All Might said and turned back to the teen. "If you tried to get a guy who suddenly sprouted a tail to do tricks with it, he wouldn't know how to control it. It's properly enough to do so. It's the same story here."

"Huh…" Izuku said. And then his eyes widened. "So you mean to say you saw all that coming!?"

"Well…there's just been no time time…but everything worked out all right….!" All Might said somewhat nervous. "Or I should say All Might!" He added.

Izuku wasn't amused. Fortunately, All Might was able to be relaxed as he picked up two cans from the ground.

"I'll admit, I was surprised by how far you went." All Might said. "My workout plan, 'Aim to Pass! The American Dream' was meant to bring you so far. But by adding Saitama's training, you were able to exceed even my expectations. Let me explain why."

Izuku said nothing as he listened. He always valued what All Might had to say, so this time was no different. Hence, the Pro Hero continued.

"Because of your dedication to Saitama and my workout plan, you've gain a few steps closer to becoming a steady vessel." He said. "But make no mistake. You are stuck at all or a few shots. But you can learn to control the power level to your advantage and save your body the strain of a full-strength power emission. In other words, the more you build up the vessel, the more you can control the power within."

The Pro Hero then changed into his muscular hero form. He followed this by crushing the cans in his hand and saying. "Like this!"

' _Like unto the sacred fire of lore….the transferred flame is still small.'_ All Might thought. _'But from now on, not even driving rain will check its growth.'_

"Wait, isn't that…it is! That's All Might! How did he get here!?" shouted the woman of the couple.

All Might was immediately alarmed. Of course, he wasn't too worried about it, although that didn't stop him from running with Izuku right behind him.

' _And my flame will slowly fade away and eventually vanish and my duty will be done!'_ All Might finished.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

One chapter had come to an end, with another opening to take its place. For long, Izuku had dreamed to one day be in UA until now he had finally achieved it. Therefore, spring was in the air.

Presently, Izuku was preparing to leave. He was in a rush though, as he now wore the official UA High uniform. But there was a slight problem, which wasn't really a problem when thought about. It was just that his mum kept calling out to him to remind him if he had taken certain things with him.

Of course, Izuku was feeling some embarrassment. His mum was treating him like a kid, which he was. But when he got to the door and was about to leave, she called out to him again and got him to turn to her with an embarrassed whine.

"Whaat?"

His mum was silent. Deeply, she was happy for her son. She had long ago given up on her son's dream of going into UA. So seeing him standing there, dressed in UA's official uniform and about to set off to a future of heroism, it made her very happy.

"You're mega cool right now." She smiled.

Izuku smiled back and opened the door. "See you soon, mum." He said back.

And so, the teen set off to his future. There was really nothing holding him back from what he set out to do. So the teen closed the door behind him and set off to leave, when something suddenly caught him off guard. It was Tatsumaki sitting on the railings and a short glare at him. Like him, she wore the UA uniform but the one for girls.

"You take too long to prepare, you know." She said sternly.

"Ta-Tatsumaki!" Izuku shouted in shock. He was surprised to see the teenage girl in front of him, especially at the front of his home. "Wh-what are you doing here!? How did you know my house!?"

"Stupid. Don't try to change the subject." Tatsumaki replied.

' _I'm not trying to change the subject.'_ Izuku thought.

Just then, the teen felt a familiar sensation. It was the feeling of his body being taken lightly off the ground. The teen didn't mind it though, because at this point he was used to it. As such, Izuku found himself levitating a few feet from the ground with Tatsumaki doing the same.

"Let's go. We'll be late, mummy's boy." Tatsumaki said and turned.

Izuku immediately blushed in embarrassment. Tatsumaki was the first girl to actually get to his house and while it is true that she hasn't gone inside yet, the fact that she overhead him and his mum was enough to make him feel embarrassed.

However, Tatsumaki didn't seem to care. She just flew her and the teenage boy away. But then a thought lingered on her mind that she couldn't ignore.

"Hey, Midoriya. I want to ask you something." She said.

Izuku looked up to her with a confused expression. She wasn't being cold at him like usual, nor did she seem to be stern at him. At the moment, he was at her right side, precisely at her waist side when she spoke.

"Do you…have that stupid keychain with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's over here." Izuku said and brought it up. From there, he showed it to the girl who saw it and turned away.

"Idiot…I never said you should show me." She mumbled.

"Uh…sorry." Izuku apologized. The teen was then about to put his back in his pocket, but he stopped. The reason was because he had glanced and noticed a familiar keychain hanging by Tatsumaki's bag's side. Thus, he stared at it. _'That's…the keychain I gave to Tatsumaki.'_ He thought.

Izuku was now puzzled about Tatsumaki. He was able to carefully put his keychain back in his pocket without saying a word. But then, when he looked up at the teenage girl, he was astonished at what he saw.

By flying to the sky, Tatsumaki appeared to be dazzling. She had a warming and brightening smile on her face as the sunlight seemed to perfectly make it sparkle a bit.

"Tatsumaki…" He muttered. Truly, something about Tatsumaki was getting to him. He just didn't know it was.

Back at Izuku's home, the teens was unaware of one thing. Izuku's mother opened to the door and got a glimpse of her and Tatsumaki flying away. But rather than seem surprised, she just smiled warmly and closed the door almost immediately.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

Sometime went by before the two of them made it to UA's main building. However, there was no time to walk calmly through the hallway like one would expect. Both Tatsumaki and Izuku were late, and upon that they didn't know the exact location of their class.

"This…This is your fault, Midoriya!" Tatsumaki yelled. She was running next to the teenage boy since she wasn't certain that she should use her quirk in the building. "Why do you have to suck up to your mum so much!?"

"I'm sorry, Tatsumaki! Please…Please keep it down! This place is so big!" Izuku insisted.

"I know that, dummy!" Tatsumaki yelled.

And so they kept running. Fortunately, they were able to find the right classroom due to the number 1 on the door. It was common knowledge by this point that every year less than 1 in 300 examinees made it to the Academy. That meant only 38 kids passed with each divided by eighteen and sent to one of the two classes.

"So this is it." Tatsumaki said.

"Yeah…The door is humongous." Izuku added.

From there, the green haired boy walked over to the door. At the same time, Tatsumaki stood there and activated her quirk a bit before shutting it off. But of course Izuku wasn't aware of her action because his focus on the door while his back was at the esper. As such he began to feel nervous as he reached his hand to the doorknob.

"We'll be alongside the chosen few who passed the exam…" Izuku muttered.

"You got to relax, you know." Tatsumaki replied. She could tell just by standing close that Izuku was nervous. So before he turned the knob, she grabbed his arm that was towards the door by the wrist and looked at him with a small stern. "Listen…this isn't middle school. Those classmates of ours back there won't be at your neck anymore. If you really want to be a hero, you have to stop being nervous and scared. Understood?"

Izuku was surprised. He stared at Tatsumaki a bit and noticed how much she was staring at him. But rather than say anything, he just blushed a bit and looked away at his wrist that Tatsumaki was still holding.

"Yeah, understood." He said.

"Good…" Tatsumaki replied. She then removed his hand from the doorknob and opened the door. "I hope you can keep to that because those two are here too."

"Eh!?" Izuku was confused.

Tatsumaki pointed at a specific direction. The door was open, so Izuku was able to see where she pointed. However, he felt like his heart almost sunk when he saw two individuals he certainly didn't want to meet. One of them was Katsuki and the other one was Iida.

' _Just my luck.'_ He thought hopelessly. But then he turned over to Tatsumaki with a confused expression. "But wait, how did you…?" He then remembered _. "Oh right. Fubuki mentioned Tatsumaki could sense anyone's essence. I guess that means she can notice someone's presence too."_ He thought.

With that, Izuku and Tatsumaki observed the two. They noticed Katsuki sitting in appropriately on his desk by having his feet on his desk. But clearly this didn't seem to go well with Iida, who was trying to lecture the teen to put his legs down because it was disrespectful.

Of course, Katsuki refused to listen. He was still straightforward and cocky as always while he putting remarking whatever Iida. But if that wasn't enough, he even threatened to deal with him just because he was an 'elite' due to attending a famous private middle school.

Anyway, none of that seemed to matter. Iida noticed Izuku and Tatsumaki and immediately walked over to them. But before he could get closer, Tatsumaki walked forward and stretched her arm to Izuku's front to intercept the taller teen.

"Not so fast, four eyes." Tatsumaki said sternly. She was very much ready to confront the taller teen, as her eyes stared at him with small malice as she continued. "If you think for a second that I would let you berate him again because of your misjudging ass then you must be asking for a good –"

"Let me through." Iida interjected. He didn't like Tatsumaki's action, but he didn't seem to hold it against her. "I am Iida Tenya from Soumei –"

"We heard you before!" Tatsumaki yelled, referring to Iida's introduction of himself to Katsuki. "So what if you came from a top private school!? Do you think coming from a place like that would make you be better than us!? I don't care! You can be the Prime Minister's son and I still won't let you touch Midoriya."

' _Tatsumaki…'_ Izuku said, surprised. He stared at Tatsumaki, who was showing yet a new side of her. Sure, she had saved him before, but this side of her was protective than the need to save someone she never acknowledged a long time ago,

But of course, it was obvious of Iida's face that he didn't like the girl's attitude. Fortunately, his upbringing kicked in and he was able to control his emotion.

"Now I understand…" Iida said somewhat calm. "The fact that you're protecting him proves that I was on the wrong about him and you. But I can assure you that I hold no ill will towards him now. If you want you can stay and listen to what I have to say."

Tatsumaki paused and turned back to Izuku. The teen was staring back at her, but with a confused expression. But this moment was a bit more for Tatsumaki than one would've expected until she turned back to Iida.

"Hmph! Go ahead!" Tatsumaki said with a wave of her had. For some reason, the girl had backed down, but then she walked a bit closer to Iida and asked. "Hey, how good's your knee?"

"My knee?" Iida asked, confused. "Why would you ask about my knee? It is in good –"

"Good enough for me." Tatsumaki cut him off. From there, she kicked him right at the knee.

"OW!" Iida shouted in pain.

In response, Tatsumaki didn't seem to care. She didn't even bother to watch the taller teen clutch his knee in his hands and his other leg supporting him. So with that, she began heading to a free desk, saying. "Don't be a prick to anyone next time and maybe I won't do it again."

"That girl…" Iida said angrily.

"Um…sorry about that." Izuku said, apologizing. He didn't feel so uneasy and scared around the taller teen like he should. In fact, if anything, he felt some easiness as he continued. "Tatsumaki can be…like that, but she really means well when you get to know her."

"I see…" Iida replied. He shot a last glare at Tatsumaki, though.

' _Thanks, Tatsumaki._ ' Izuku thought. He had a warming smile on his face as he watched the girl walk away. _'I know you won't admit it, but I know you did that just to make me feel at ease around him. You really are opening up a bit huh?'_

"Anyway…" Iida said. His other leg was back on the ground as he continued and turned back to Izuku. "Midoriya…in as much as your friend can be…intolerable…I must hand it to the both of you. You both divided the actual nature of the practical skills exam, didn't you?"

Izuku said nothing back. A part of the reason was because Iida continued even though it was clear he wasn't completely at ease with himself with this. "I…was blind to it! And I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but…she was right about me then. I misjudged you…you were clearly the better man."

' _But…I didn't know about the exam either?'_ Izuku thought sheepishly.

"Deku…" Katsuki muttered angrily.

The teenage blonde was clearly not pleased to see his childhood friend. In fact, if anything, he held a lot of malice just from seeing him there. But then, someone caught his attention when she placed her schoolbag on the desk next to him.

"This desk seems good enough…and it's unoccupied." She said.

"Tatsumaki?!" Katsuki said.

Indeed, the person who was about to sit next to him was the green haired esper. She was surprised about it though as she sat on that seat and faced him.

"What!? Oh great! It's you!" Tatsumaki said, angrily. "I was looking around for a free seat and failed to I pay attention to your ugly scowl!"

"Who you calling ugly, wind-blower!?" Katsuki yelled back.

"You, flame-brain!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Katsuki growled, with the same for Tatsumaki. The both of them clearly had much hate for the other person. However, even though it was tempting, none of them used their quirk at the other. They just turned away and simultaneously huffed. "Hmph!"

"Anyway…I guess I'll just stay here." Tatsumaki suddenly said. Of course, this surprised Katsuki as she then continued. "For one, getting up and looking for another seat feels unneeded. And then there's the fact that Midoriya would probably make the dumb choice of sitting next to you again. Honestly, that guy can be such an idiot."

Katsuki said nothing back. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to seat close to his childhood friend either. However, that didn't stop him from scowling at Tatsumaki and then taking that look back at Izuku who was now talking to Ocohako.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **FLASHBACK**

Both Izuku and Katsuki were in the teachers' quarters, specifically at one of their teacher's desk. There, the teacher was happy as he spoke to them.

"This means that three kids from our middle school got into UA." He said. "Midoriya's acceptance in particular is a miracle among miracles. And to think Tatsumaki was that talented was beyond any teachers' expectation. I was hoping to see her again, but it seems she doesn't want to be here. Oh well."

Minutes later Katsuki had something to say to Izuku. However, it wasn't in a good and friendly way. Instead, the blonde teen had Izuku against the wall at some deserted part of the middle school and tightening his fist on the green haired teen's shirt angrily.

"What dirty goddam trick did you use to pass the exam, shitheel!" Katsuki yelled angrily. "First, you score higher points than me and Tatsumaki! And now you ruin my future glory of being the first to enter UA from here! Me alone! You fucking ruined it for me! And not only that, you shredded what should be mine and pissed all over it before then shitting on it!"

Months ago, whenever Izuku had talked about being a hero, Katsuki had always found it an annoyance. However, this was different. Izuku had not only passed into UA, but he surpassed him by far more points than most kids could only dream off. It really pissed him off.

"I told you to go someplace else, fuck-munchkin!" Katsuki yelled louder.

By this point, Katsuki expected Izuku to squirm in his presence. However, to his surprise, the teen grabbed his wrist and tightened around it with some force that it actually hurt Katsuki to let go of him. Of course this surprised Katsuki while Midoriya hit the ground on his knees.

' _What the hell…?'_ Katsuki thought. He rubbed his wrist while gripping at the teen, confused and angry. _'Where the hell…did he get that strength…?'_

"Some people…finally acknowledged me." Izuku said strongly. His action there was a bit of a shock to Katsuki because of one thing. Izuku was actually standing up to him, both literally and metaphorically. "They told me I could become a hero! Kacchan…! I've won the right…!"

And so with teary eyes filled with determination, Izuku said. "Y-You can't stop me…I'm headed to UA…!"

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **PRESENT TIME**

' _That pathetic rat actually put up a fight…!'_ Katsuki thought angrily. _'And that grip back there…there can't be a flipside to this.'_

Anyway, back at Izuku, Ochako was happily talking to Izuku, who was blushing seriously. This was likely because Ochako was so close to him and smiling excitedly.

"Oh, where's Tatsumaki? I hope she's alright! She looked alright when she helped you out!" She said continuously. "Hey, do you think I can meet her again? I wonder if that'll be possible when we have the ceremony? But then again it could be guidance counselor stuff! Oh, and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!"

Just then, someone spoke. However, it wasn't by the students, but rather by a man in a sleeping bag. What even made it strange was the fact that he was lying on the ground in a sleeping bag and wearing it like it was some kind of cocoon.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere." He said with a bored tone.

His presence surprised both Izuku and Ochako, both of whom turned back to look at him with wide eyes. But if his appearance wasn't enough, he brought out his hand through the only space in the sleeping bag (his face) to hold a pamphlet.

"This is the department…" and then he sucked it to his mouth. "of heroics!"

An immediate silence filled the class. The same went for Tatsumaki, who couldn't help but feel like she had felt the man's presence before. No one knew who the man was or what he was doing there. But then the man got up and unzipped the sleeping bag, revealing himself and stepping into the class. By this time, both Izuku and Ochako had gone to their desks.

"Hmm, it took you lot eight seconds to quiet down." He said with a bored tone. "Life is short, kids, you're lacking in common sense."

Tatsumaki growled with a low tone. She was standing just like everyone, but unlike them she was angry to see the man. Why? It was because she knew who he was. He was Aizawa Shouta aka Eraserhead, the same man who had accompanied the principal of UA about her debt some months back.

"It's him!" Tatsumaki said angrily. _'Of all the people I could meet, it had to be him! This couldn't get any worse!'_

Anyway, other students like Izuku had already guessed he was their teacher (or sensei in Japanese). But it was a bit of a surprise to them that no one had heard of him despite the possibility that he was a Pro Hero. Anyway, Aizawa continued.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you." He said with a dry tone.

' _Our homeroom teacher!?'_ Everyone was surprised.

"Anyway…" Aizawa continued. "before we get down to important matters, I would like to introduce my assistant." From there, he turned to the door. "Hey…you can come and introduce yourself."

"Right." Someone outside the class answered.

One thing that was noticeable then was the voice. It sounded firm and robotic at the same time. But then, no one made any inquiry of it. The reason was because the person that had answered then walked into the class and stood next to Aizawa, immediately surprising everyone and shocking Tatsumaki.

"My name is Genos." The young man said firmly. "It is a pleasure meeting you all."

"Wow…is he a robot?" one person whispered.

"That's so cool." whispered another person.

"UA really is sophisticated that way huh." whispered another person.

So while everyone was confused and astonished at Genos, the same wasn't for Tatsumaki. Her mind flashed back to the time she had seen the cyborg before trying to process it. But with the fact that Aizawa was there and Genos was alive, it began to stir up her emotions unknown to others.

Anyway, Aizawa spoke again.

"This is Genos. He's a cyborg and here to assist me on some stuff. Treat him well." He said.

And with that, Tatsumaki finally snapped. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"AN ASSISTANT?! HO-HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVEEEEE!?" She yelled.

A thought suddenly dawned on Tatsumaki. She had screamed out her thought and now all eyes were on her. It was disturbing and at the same time embarrassing when this happened. But since she hadn't experienced this before, the girl immediately ran out of the class, much to the shock of everyone.

"Tatsumaki, wait!" Izuku shouted. However, he went unheard.

Aizawa didn't seem bothered though. He just had that laid-back expression on his face as he looked at the entrance. "Well that was annoying." He said.

Genos was silent. He took a few seconds of that silence before deciding to walk out. "I will get her back. Please continue with your lesson, sensei." He said.

"All right." Aizawa replied.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Dammit! Dammit!" Tatsumaki cursed angrily. She stood by a hallway with her fists tightened and her head to the ground as she stood by the see-through windows. "First, I have that damn debt and now those two are the ones to teach me! Why the hell does shit have to –"

"There you are." A familiar voice interrupted.

Immediately, Tatsumaki reacted. She activated her quirk and turned to the source of the voice. It turned out there that the person was Genos.

"Hold it right there!" Tatsumaki warned. "One move and I swear I'll end you this time! Tell me why you're here! Are you here to screw my life, metal jackass?! Clearly, you didn't learn from last time that –"

"I'm sorry." Genos apologized. His voice sounded sincere before he then bow at Tatsumaki, which surprised her. "I was wrong to misjudge and battle you." He said. "My perspective of you at the time was wrong. Before the incident concerning Oxform Lab, I had held the idea that you were a threat. That was what you were brought up to become. But thanks to a great man who saved me that night you left me, I have come to realize that I should not judge you in a bad manner. Please…I ask for your forgiveness."

"Tch…" Tatsumaki clicked her tongue in spite. She didn't know if he should take his words as honesty or a trick. But then she looked around her and looked back at him. "So who's this great man?"

"I…cannot say." Genos hesitantly said.

"Is he from Oxform Labs?"

"He certainly not. He is a Pro Hero."

"I see…" Tatsumaki muttered and paused. She was still suspicious at the cyborg, but then decided to turn off her quirk. "Hmph! Whatever!"

"Understood." Genos replied. From there, he stood straight again with a thought in mind. _'In as much as I wish to inform her, Master Saitama instructed me not to tell her about him. Apparently, she is unaware of his hero status despite living as his neighbor for two years and the fact that her little sister knows. Odd…'_

"By the way I'm not forgiving you." Tatsumaki said straightforwardly. "You not only threatened me but you indirectly threatened my sister. That's something I can't get over. But it would be a pain to destroy you here, so I'll leave you for now. But just know this…Try anything funny and I'll make sure I **eliminate** you."

"Understood." Genos replied.

"Hmph!"

With that, Tatsumaki began to walk away. She passed by the cyborg without glancing at him. However, Genos still had her eye on her and had something to say.

"I am aware of Child Emperor." Genos said. In response, Tatsumaki stopped but didn't turn to him. "He knows of my existence and believes I can be of use. But besides coming here to apologize, I have another reason for meeting you."

"Oh, and what's that?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Garou…He has returned." Genos answered.

Tatsumaki was instantly surprised. She didn't say it, but the look on her face showed it. However, Genos remained unfazed as he began walking passed her.

"Be careful, Tatsumaki." He continued to say. "Reports have confirmed heroes being hunted down by a mysterious man. It is possible that he is the cause. Anyway, your class will be at the sports grounds. I advise you catch up as soon as you can."

With that Genos left. However, Tatsumaki remained in place and said nothing. This was because her mind was in thought and so she didn't think of leaving. But once Genos was gone, she looked to the outside and at the skies in particular.

"Garou…it has been so long…huh?" She muttered.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FLASHBACK: FOUR YEARS AGO**

"Please…I don't want to fight anymore…"

In a huge white room, there was a little girl. This little girl had green curly hair while wearing a black skintight suit. She looked to be eight years, however the position she was in wasn't good. A humongous creature had its foot on top of her body while having a wide grin on his face.

" **Weak…You're so weak."** He mocked happily. **"Continue to beg for me! I love hearing the creatures of you humans so much!"**

"Let me go!" The girl wept. This time tears were flowing down her cheeks as she continued. "Please I don't want this! I want to go home! I want my adoptive parents back! I want to see my sister! So please…let me go! All Might…! Anyone…any hero…Please…save me!"

The monster laughed, with the same for others watching. All of them were creatures like him, hideous and scary-looking. As for the creature himself, he was about twelve foot tall with black hairy upper body, wearing brown tattered pants and having four huge arms and spiky hair.

Anyway, the laughing continued. None of the monsters cared about the girls' ordeal nor could they be moved to help her. They just laughed onward while she cried bitterly to the point that her tears touched the ground, seemingly never-ending. But all that changed when He walked towards the monster.

"Get off the girl! I've seen enough!"

"Huh?" The monster turned to the voice.

And with that, silence came over the room. Those who stood there had their own fill of laugh until that voice had come. As such, all eyes went to the only human other than Tatsumaki that was heading towards the four-armed monster with no sign of fear on him.

"Is that…" questioned one monster.

"Yes, it is…" said another monster.

"It's Garou." stated another monster.

Indeed, the monsters were right. The man walking to the monster was Garou himself. He looked about the same as he was in present time, except that he wore an entire black skin-tight suit and seemed slightly younger. However, despite how scared the monsters were, the four-armed creature just grinned.

"Finally…you show up." He said. "The Human-Monster, Oxform Labs' special subject, the Hero Hunter, we meet at last. Are you here to save this girl? Don't tell me you're trying to be the hero?"

"Pfft! Don't belittle me to that! I'm no her!" Garou replied, clearly annoyed. "Now release the girl! You've had your round with her!"

"Hehe…" The monster chuckled. "Well I'm not done! If you want to get me off her, you're gonna have to –"

A loud impact was heard, followed by horrific gasps. The gasps came from the other monsters, who watched in shock as blood splattered on the ground and head of a certain monster hitting the ground.

None of that mattered to Garou though. He just stood there with his fist directly at where the monster's head had once been. But now that its head was gone, the Hero Hunter just sighed and put down his smoking fist to the side and walked away.

"Damn…what a mess. I'm getting out of here now." He said.

With that, he did what he said. He didn't mind the stares he was getting from the terrified monsters, nor could he be bothered about the robot guards standing by the entrance. However, all of this caught the girl's attention as she stared at the Hero Hunter with a confused look on her face.

' _ **Garou, the Hero Hunter…'**_ Present day Tatsumaki narrated. _**'That was the day I actually met him. At that time, I have been at Oxform Labs' for four years with no one ever showing kindness to me. In fact…every single day was just to survive. The monsters…the robots…the cruel scientists…all of them did horrible unspeakable things to me…But he didn't. He was different…He wasn't a hero…that was for sure. And yet he saved me then…'**_

With that, the flashback continued to a different scene. However, the scene there wasn't so good. Dr. Psykos was dragging the little girl by the hair on the ground despite her screams of plea. But then, just as the doctor stopped, she slide a door open and threw her into a dim small room, causing her to hit the cold and hard metal floor by the face.

"Same time next week…Tatsumaki." Dr. Psykos smiled sadistically.

Tatsumaki said nothing. She instead crawled backwards, terrified of the evil doctor. Fortunately, the doctor didn't come towards her. Instead she just closed the door, thus leaving Tatsumaki to crawl to a wall and lay her back on it where she began to cry with her legs to her chest.

"Hey! Can you keep it down!?" shouted a familiar voice.

Tatsumaki perked her head up and looked to the wall. She knew the voice since it had just been a few minutes she had heard it. But she was still confused on where the voice had come from.

"Garou…?" She questioned. The tears on her cheeks were visible as she looked around.

"Oh…it's you." Garou replied with a dry tone. "No wonder I've been hearing someone crying since the day I got up here. What's your name?"

Tatsumaki paused and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I'm…I'm Tatsumaki." She said.

"Oh…so you're the kid that doctor seemed so eager of." Garou replied. He still didn't sound interested by her presence though but he continued. "Anyway…look up. We're able to talk through that ventilation shaft over there. But don't get any ideas of getting through it. It's security locked."

Tatsumaki did as she was told and looked up. Garou was right; there was a vent at the highest part of the wall, which was why she could talk to him. But still, knowing she couldn't use it to escape made her sad and looked down to her feet.

"Hey!" Garou called out. "I gotta ask. Why do you keep holding back?!"

"Huh…?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"Your quirk." Garou answered. "You're one of those espers, right? You're supposed to be one of those second generation people with quirks. I want to know why you keep holding back."

"I'm not…holding back." Tatsumaki replied with a sad tone. "I don't want any of these…I'm weak…I can't fight. I just –'

"Shut up!" Garou yelled. His outburst surprised Tatsumaki, especially as he continued. "I hate when kids whine! That's one of the reasons I'm glad to be here! But do you know what I hate more! I hate it when people lie because they're hurt!"

"I'm not lying!" Tatsumaki shouted, insisted sadly. "I'm not strong! I don't want to be strong! I just want to be free! I want my sister back!"

"Then do something about it!" Garou yelled angrily. "Here's a piece of advice! If you want to make it out of here then you're gonna have to fight like hell! If you don't then people like those monsters will take advantage of you and you'll be crushed!"

Tatsumaki shuddered immediately. She hated to admit it, but Garou was right. That incident some minutes ago wasn't the first she had found herself in. But rather than say it, she just slump her head to look at the ground.

"Thank you…" She said. "Thank you for saving me back there!"

"Don't thank me." Garou said. However, his tone was far from gratitude. "Seriously, do not thank me! I didn't do it for you! I just hate it when people get carried away!"

"I see…" Tatsumaki muttered. Then she thought of something. "Can I ask you something…?"

"You just did."

"Right." Tatsumaki replied. "Anyway…have you thought of escaping?"

"Yup."

Tatsumaki immediately responded. Her heart almost skipped a bit as a look of hope suddenly dawn her face. As such, she looked back up to the ventilation shaft and continued. "Then let's work together! I'm sure if we can then –"

"No!" Garou yelled. "Don't take this the wrong way, kid, but you're pathetic. You refuse to fight and all you do is cry! Besides, I've already healed up enough to escape on my own! I just choose not to leave yet!"

Tatsumaki was taken aback. She had thought that maybe this could be her chance, but it was not. Hence, she became quiet and hopeless as she looked back to the ground.

"Then why are you still here…? You clearly don't like me?" She questioned.

"Hmph! You're finally coming around!" Garou said. It sounded then that he was amused, but he received no response from Tatsumaki. Anyway, he continued. "You've probably heard by now, so no need for lousy introductions. I'm the Hero Hunter. I've hunted down more heroes than I can count. Heck…I gave my old fart-face of a master and his brother a one way trip to a coma. But then…I met Him."

"Him?" Tatsumaki questioned. She didn't look that all interested, but she was curious enough to look up.

"Him…" Garou now sounded like he was in thought. "That man…He was no weakling. He was incredibly stronger than what I could've imagined. What even amazed me is the fact that I heard nothing about him before we met. He was clearly a hero…I could tell that. But despite how many heroes I beat…no matter how strong I became...Heck, no matter how much I pushed myself over my limits, he still beat me. It was like I was just a plaything in his hands. He never took me seriously. He just had that…bored look on his face."

From there, Tatsumaki heard him clicked his tongue.

"One punch! That's all what it took in the end!" Garou said angrily. "It pisses me off, but I was no match for him! That is why…I must get stronger! No, I will become stronger! I will become so strong that no hero! Not even All Might will stand in my way! I will become the symbol of fear!"

"You won't succeed."

"Huh?"

"I said you won't succeed." Tatsumaki muttered. Her tone didn't sound hopeful though, but she continued anyway "The hero always beats the villain. They always save the day…Whoever that person that beat you was, he'll beat you again because he's a hero."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garou laughed. He was obviously amused by Tatsumaki's comment. "You're funny, kid! You really are! Hey, where's the hero to save you now?! Come on, I've been waiting for a fight with one for so long!"

Tatsumaki immediately became quiet. She felt mocked at and terrible at the young man's remark. However, that didn't stop Garou from continuing.

"Oh right…there's no hero here." Garou said in mockery. From there, he continued with a proud tone. "Just know this, Tatsumaki. One day I will beat him. Then when that's over, I will spread terror onto this world until everyone lives to know THE symbol of fear. Garou."

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR LATER**

Hallways, rooms and just about anywhere was littered and heavily damaged. Walls had huge dents and holes on while dead men, monsters and robot parts were littered all over the ground. However, none of that bothered Tatsumaki as she clutched her head, walking slowly with a small headache as she made her way through a corridor dressed in a white hospital dress.

"Damn…I have to reach her…" Tatsumaki muttered with mild annoyance. "Just where are they keeping her…This is my chance…I can't lose –"

Tatsumaki was interrupted. The reason for that was because a loud sounds of gunshots was heard, followed by robot parts being torn away. It was such that then made Tatsumaki to walk to that corridor, just in time to see the end of the fight.

The hallway there was scattered with robot parts. However, that wasn't the thing that caught the girl's attention. Instead, it was the fact that Garou stood there with an unconscious Fubuki in his hand.

"Fubuki!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"Oh, so you're here. Good." Garou said.

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She instead tightened her fists and glared angrily at the Hero Hunter, who didn't even seem bothered. Hence, he just walked over to Tatsumaki and held Fubuki by the back of her shirt to Tatsumaki.

"Take her. I'm getting out of here anyway." He said.

"F-Fubuki?"

The esper girl felt a rush of emotions in her. Even though her sister was unconscious, she was still emotional. As such, tears began to flow down her cheeks before she then grabbed her sister in her arms and cried heavily as she hugged her.

"You're here! You're alive!" She cried loudly.

Garou said nothing in response. He did look away, but that was then followed with him scratching his hand into his hair before walking past the esper.

"Hey! You should get yourself and your sister out of here! You really overdid it!" He said without turning back.

Tatsumaki stopped weeping and turned back. She still had Fubuki in her arms; however she had one thing to say to the Hero Hunter.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She shouted.

Garou stopped and turned sideways to her. He had heard the esper well, but chose then to say nothing about it when the esper spoke again with much emotion.

"If it hadn't been for you…I wouldn't have my sister in my arms right now! So…I –"

"You can stop there." Garou interrupted. He didn't seem offended by Tatsumaki nor did he seem stern. Instead, he seemed casual. "I just happened to run into those robots. Stubborn bastards wanted to get me. Anyway, think of the rescue as the fact that we're even. You took down this facility and in exchange I rescued your sister."

"I took down this place?" Tatsumaki questioned, surprised.

"Huh, you don't remember." Garou said. From there, he turned his back at her and waved to her. "Well I'm off. I think it's time I make my comeback to the world."

Tatsumaki said nothing back. She instead watched the Hero Hunter continue walking until he stopped and turned sideways to her. This immediately made her curious.

"Before I go, let me give you some advice." Garou said. "You're free now. Use it and get a good and decent life for you and your sister. But don't ever become a hero. You've seen now that those clowns in capes never came to save you. You did that by your own strength. However, if you end up becoming a hero…keep this in mind. I will have no other choice but to find you and hunt you down."

Tatsumaki grimaced lightly. She didn't show it though, mostly because she turned away from him. As such, the Hero-Hunter Garou walked away without another word.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **PRESENT DAY**

' _It's been three years since then…'_ Present day Tatsumaki thought. She was still looking outside as she continued to reminiscent. _'I told myself after that day that I won't become a hero…It wasn't because of what he told me, but because I have a hatred for kind of people. When I came back to civilization, I saw their true colors…How can I be one of them when all they do is save the day for fortune and fame…? I could never be part of their world…At least, that was what I thought. I ended up saving Midoriya and Katsuki from that villain and got a huge financial debt on my head. I won't be surprised if he did come for me.'_

With that, Tatsumaki turned and began to walk away. _'Anyway, there's no use feeling sad or scared. I'm different from the girl I was back then…I'm stronger than I was back then, both emotionally and quirk-wise. So just come at me, Garou. Even though you were closest to a kind person in that hellhole, I won't hold back against you.'_

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

UA was known for many things. One of these things was having special guests. So when Saitama stepped into the teachers counters with a grocery bag, he didn't feel that all special. Thus, he made his way to All Might with that same stoic look on his face.

So while that was happening, All Might was in his normal form and seemed to be focused. He had a book in his hand and read the guidelines written in it, which made him worry. Why is that? It was because the book contained certain rules and regulation of UA. But if that wasn't enough, there was one part of it that got the Pro Hero worried.

' _UA's system's aberrant/ depending on the homeroom teacher, even today they might -'_

All Might was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts. The reason behind it revealed itself to be Saitama, who dropped the grocery bag on All Might's table and caught the Pro Hero's attention.

"Hey…got you some apples." Saitama said stoically.

"Saitama?" All Might looked to the hero. From there, he met the familiar face of the bored hero and sighed in response. "Oh right. I did say you could stop by."

"Yup." Saitama replied.

With that, the bald Pro Hero took an apple from the grocery bag. Of course, his action surprised All Might mildly, but not for long. Thus, as Saitama chewed on the apple, All Might just chuckled and lay back on his chair.

"You've not changed, have you?" All Might asked.

Saitama paused and looked at the ceiling in mild thought. Then, from there, he shrugged his shoulder and took another bite of the apple in his hand. "Eh…I guess so." He said. "Anyway, how's Genos doing as assistant homeroom teacher? You did call for me back in the Himalayas to bring him here."

"Well I figured it would be of benefit to him." All Might insisted. "A day after you unintentionally made him your disciple you called me and asked if there's a way for him to learn to be strong, right?"

"Yeah…" Saitama munched on the apple.

"Hmph! You've made some mistakes in your life, Saitama, but picking a disciple when you're not even ready is a step high even for you." All Might stated. "Seriously, I've fought supervillains and I don't think any of them would be so –"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Geez!" Saitama yelled at the Pro Hero. Fortunately, he calmed down a bit and munched on the last part of the apple.

Anyway, something caught All Might's attention. It was in the book in his hand, which got him nervous to the point that Saitama noticed as he read it.

"You okay, All Might?" He asked.

"Yes…No. I mean…What I see here concerning UA doesn't sound good for the boy and Tatsumaki."

Saitama immediately became concerned.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

" **A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST!?"**

All the students were completely surprised. They were on the P.E grounds in UA and dressed in the academy's sports uniform which was mostly blue in color except for the white stripes and the letter A shape, as well as the red at the sleeves.

Anyway, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was unexpected. It was especially true for Ochako, who approached Aizawa from behind.

"What about the ceremony and the guidance counselor meeting?!"

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Aizawa answered. He then turned back to the students with a slight serious look. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well that 'freedom' goes for us teachers too."

Nobody said anything to them. It wasn't that they couldn't; it's just that they were confused. Fortunately, Aizawa expanded on his explanation.

"Softball pitch, standing long jump, endurance running, grip strength, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercise, seated toe-touch, these are all activates you know from middle school naturally, physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well that's negligence is on the part of the Ministry of Education, Culture Sports, Science and Technology."

With that, he turned to Tatsumaki and instructed her to stand in a circle. The esper didn't know exactly what the man had in mind but she complied and did as she was told. As such, the man threw a ball to her, to which she caught in her hand.

"Tatsumaki, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"Not much. It was pretty low." Tatsumaki replied.

"Then try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." He instructed.

Tatsumaki listened, but she wasn't really interested. As such, she turned forward and clutched the ball lightly in her hand without taking much of a stance. From there she brought that hand back, ready to throw it.

' _Back in middle school, I wasn't allowed to use my quirk. In fact, even if could use it, I wouldn't have changed that. But this…this is just pathetic! Whatever! They better watch me and learn a few things! If UA is just going to be like this then graduating this academy and paying that damn debt will be too easy!'_

With that, Tatsumaki activated her quirk. She caught the attention of everyone as most of them stared in some astonishment at the impressive aura the girl possessed. The same wasn't for Katuski though; he just sneered with a low tone. As for Izuku, he was mildly amazed while Genos stood still and watched attentively.

' _Knowing Tatsumaki, this isn't worthy of her full potential. She'll be done with this in a blink of an eye. I must pay attention.'_

"You can do it, Tatsumaki!" Izuku cheered at her.

In response, the esper smirked a bit and took a slight step back. From there, she connected with the softball and threw it with incredible force that sent a blast of wind at everyone standing. However, rather than the ball flying into the sky, it tapped on the ground a few feet from the esper shocked everyone.

"Huuuhh!? What just happened?!" Ochako expressed in shock.

"That was…unexpected." Iida said, trying to keep his cool.

At the same time, most of the students were baffled. However, the same wasn't for Katsuki because he was grinning at the outcome. As for Genos, he too was baffled as he stood there, analyzing Tatsumaki who just stood there frozen and her aura gone.

' _Something isn't right. Tatsumaki should've made that throw unless…'_ Genos paused and turned to Aizawa.

"You!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

The esper's face was blushing red in anger as she glared at her homeroom teacher. So before anyone knew it, the girl angrily marched over to Aizawa and grabbed him by his shirt, much to the shock of the students standing there. But it didn't matter to Tatsumaki. She wasn't going to hold back, especially as she glared angrily at the presently red eyes of Aizawa.

"You did that, didn't you!? Confess!" She demanded.

Now at this point, the esper expected the homeroom teacher to be open. However, the man simply removed her hand off his shirt and began walking to the ball unfazed.

"Being a hero means expressing the true you. If you're willing to hold back and not make an actual effort on your part then you can only blame yourself."

Tatsumaki silently fidgeted and glared angrily at the teacher's back. However, none of that mattered to the man. Aizawa picked up the ball and threw it to Katsuki, who immediately caught it and stood in the circle Tatsumaki once stood.

"Do the same thing Tatsumaki did, but better. Don't hold back." Aizawa instructed.

That statement angered Tatsumaki more. She wanted so much to yell at the homeroom teacher right there and then. However, she was already getting stares and murmurs from some of the other students. They didn't know about Aizawa's quirk, so they were quick to judge her behavior there.

Back at Katsuki, he stretched his arm while gripping the ball. He had heard Aizawa's instruction well and was certain he could surpass Tatsumaki.

"Got it." He said with focus. _'This is my chance to outshine that green haired bitch.'_ He thought. _'I hope you're watching, Tatsumaki. This is how you do it right!'_

With that, Katsuki became bold and applied his quirk onto his throw. From there, the teen threw the ball with so much power that there was an incredible shockwave. The ball flew right into the skies in seconds, while the flames he used created a lot of smoke that pushed back against the others and surprised them.

As for the ball itself, it finally hit the ground. However, it was burnt severely before Aizawa brought up a handheld device that showed some numbers.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." The homeroom teacher said. From there, he faced the others and showed the numbers on the device. The numbers of the device showed 800.9, to which Aizawa then explained. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'hero foundation'"

That immediately made a lot of students to feel pumped up. They expressed how awesome Katsuki's shot was, as well as the thought of using their quirks. However, while that was interesting, Izuku wasn't paying that much attention. Instead, his attention was at Tatsumaki who stood silently on her own. It worried him.

' _Tatsumaki…'_ He thought.

Aizawa spoke up again. However, his tone began to sound menacing, with the same for his face as he stared at the students.

"It looks fun…you say?" He said, replying to one of the students comment. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: The student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'hopeless' and instantly expelled."

That immediately got a lot of reaction. Izuku became worried when he heard that and almost grew nervous. As for Tatsumaki, she just angrily tightened her fists and angrily glared at the homeroom teacher.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

"Aizawa huh? That's really not good." Saitama commented.

Presently, the two ranked Pro Heroes were looking at the book in All Might's hand. The #1 rank Pro Hero was still sitting while Saitama, the #3 ranked hero, was behind him and looking from behind. On the book was Aizawa's passport, as well as certain details about him that were clear.

All Might didn't say anything though. He was concerned about the homeroom teacher as he stared at the book. So there was no reply for Saitama, who just stood there in an understanding way.

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

Back at the scene, every student seemed determined and ready. If what Aizawa had just told them was true then their future as students of UA and as a hero was at stakes. As such, every student could be seem becoming determined in different stances as they set their mind for it. Even Izuku felt some confidence and walked over to Tatsumaki and touched her shoulder.

"Hey…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I am." Tatsumaki muttered. She didn't turn to face the teen though, nor did she want to. However, she softly pushed Izuku's hand off hers and turned to Aizawa determined, "Sensei!"

Aizawa turned to Tatsumaki, with the same for everybody else. At the same time, Izuku was startled but quick to recover as he and everybody paid attention to Tatsumaki when she spoke again with a louder voice.

"This isn't over, not even by a longshot!" Tatsumaki shouted. And with that, she pointed at the teacher and continued. "You may have gotten the drop on me before but it won't happen again! I'll pass your dumb test and crush that damn pride of yours off the face of the earth! You got that!?"

Aizawa smirked in response. For some reason, the way Tatsumaki spoke seemed to excite him a bit more. Maybe it was because he was being challenged by someone who didn't seem intimidated by his decisions.

"Very well!" Aizawa said proudly. He then held some of his long hair back from his face, revealing a menacing smile on his face. "Our 'freedom' as teachers means we dispense with students as we please! Do you really think you can handle that, Tatsumaki!?"

"Yes!" Tatsumaki yelled strongly. "Just you watch and see! I'll show you what I'm made of!"

"Then welcome to this…The Department of Heroics!"

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Things sure looks like they're picking up between Tatsumaki and Aizawa! As you can guess, Tatsumaki will be taking a somewhat similar role to Izuku in canon. That doesn't mean that Izuku will go through the test so easily. I still have some surprises for you guys!**

 **Anyway, about the flashback with Garou and Tatsumaki, I feel I should explain some things about it for clarity. Firstly, we will still see flashbacks of Tatsumaki's time in Oxform Labs. The time periods may differ but that is because she stayed there for a long time. Also, secondly, about Garou, not everything he says is what happens in canon. I added some things to spice up the character. However, for the sake of none-manga and webcomic readers, I won't say what these additions.**

 **Now to the replies. Please (again) keep in mind that these replies does not mean that I disregard reviews of other readers. I enjoy all reviews and would love to see them even though I may not reply to them. The purpose of replying to some reviews is to answer questions and share other information for everyone to know about.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES.**

 **Glasses Writer: Thank you for the review. I don't know yet on Boros and the Dark Thieves showing up yet. I have been thinking of the idea, but haven't come to a decision yet. I guess it has to do with timing. I don't want to mess up this fanfiction by rushing it. But yeah, whenever I get to Boros and the others I'll make sure that characters like Goribas and Geryuganshoop (hope I spelt that right) have a wider role.**

 **YowatUp: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter well, especially concerning Tatsumaki and Izuku's relationship. Also, I'll actually take your suggestions about adding Hero Academia heroes to the arc I'm planning; it would really build the world I'm creating as you said. As for the title, it sounds good. I just need to think through it. Thanks again.**

 **Guest: Great idea. I won't ignore the fact that reading your idea was really creative. However, I sadly can't do it. I've actually done a Doomsday-like creature in another fanfic, so doing it again would see repetitive. Sorry. But I still enjoyed reading the idea. Thanks.**

 **NeoNazo356: Wow! Thank you! I appreciate that a lot! This fanfiction keeps growing to be bigger than I had expected. There will be more to see regarding characters like Saitama, Izuku, Tatsumaki and possibly Mob (whenever he makes another cameo). As for Oxform Labs, it's best to keep reading this fanfiction to know what they're all about. Thank you for your review. Keep it up!**

 **Silver bloodwolf: I'm kind of confused on what you're saying. Sorry.**

 **(REVIEWS ENDS)**

 **Well that ends that. If you're review wasn't replied to, I'll start mentioning you guys at the top of the chapter so you can know how much I appreciate you guys.**

 **On another note, I apologize that this is long; just please bear with me a bit long. Anyway, about the webcomic, I've contacted a friend and he told me that he knows a person who can help me out, although it won't be for free. So yeah, a webcomic is possible, but not right now. However, if any of you know someone who is good at webcomics or is a professional or you (yourself) is actually good at drawing webcomics then please contact me by the PM box or in the review page. I am still determined to make the webcomic possible so don't lose hope on it.**

 **In conclusion, I want say a big thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this fanfic. If you haven't done any of that, please do. The previous chapter was received more positively than I had thought. Thanks so much!**

 **I'm the Man of Cartoons guy and I remember it so you don't have to!**


	8. Tatsumaki's first stand

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

It's been a while since I updated huh? Sorry about that! Anyway, just as a heads-up, this fanfiction is now in Wattpad, so if you see the name of the fanfiction please don't think someone is ripping me off. That is my new account there.

 **Chapter 8: Tatsumaki's first stand**

Tension was felt amongst the students of UA once everything had calmed down. Their concern was due the fact that they would be expelled if they took last place in Aizawa's course. Even Ochako expressed the unfairness of it as she stood.

"This is our first day here! But even if it weren't…that's just too unreasonable!"

Aizawa didn't care. His reasons for doing such was obviously clear just recent, whether it was fair or not. But because she protested, he decided to elaborate on it with his bored expression surprisingly back.

"Natural disasters…massive accidents…ego-mad villains…All kinds of calamites when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in 'unreasonable'. And it's our job as heroes to reverse it all and restore reason." He explained. "If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonalds after school, that's too bad. From now on for the next three years all you can expect from your life at UA is one hardship after the next."

From there he smiled a bit with his finger raised upward. "This is "Plus Ultra", I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

' _The pressure is on…So this is UA's "Baptism""_ Iida though. _"…The pinnacle of hero training…No choice but to give it my all!'_

Katsuki moved his arm with a smirk. _'I could throw it further.'_ He was referring to the time he threw that ball.

' _Doesn't matter, just bring it!'_ Tatsumaki thought seriously.

With that, it was safe to say that everyone was prepped for the moment. Even students like Ochako and Izuku, though nervous, were determined to do their part.

'Now then, that was the demonstration." Aizawa said, referring to Katsuki's feat. "Time to step up to the plate."

 **TRIAL 1: THE 50 METER DASH**

And they were off, with Iida proving to be the most effective. His quirk, "Engine" allowed him to rush right through the race in a matter of 3.04 seconds while his racing opponent, a girl with a frog-like characteristic, ran behind him on all fours even when he got to the finish line.

' _For the 50-meter, I had to shift straight to third gear.'_ Iida thought, looking back.

Aizawa had his own thoughts on the teen. _'Well…that's him in his element. It's what he'll do for the other trials that interests me'_

Meanwhile, there was the frog-like girl. She finally reached the finished line, but not in the same speed as Iida. Her score was 5.58 seconds and her name was Asui Tsuyu.

"Ribbit." She…ribbit with her frog-like tongue out.

Now to the other students. It was Ochako and another student's turn to race. Thus, to give herself a bit of a chance she tapped her feet with her hands with an idea in mind.

' _I'll make my shoes weight less…My uniform too.'_ She thought.

After that, the girl ran. Her running opponent was a guy with a kangaroo-like quirk, thus he had the advantage over her. But that didn't stop the girl who despite her body frame was able to make it to the finish line, as announced by a robot.

"7.15 seconds." It said.

Ochako was relieved. Her score was better than her performance in middle school. As for her quirk, it was "zero gravity", an ability to reduce the gravity of whatever she touches. The only side effect is that she can get woozy if she overdoes it.

Now it was Yuuga's turn. Izuku instantly recalled him as the guy who had witnessed his first robot kill in the entrance exam. But if that wasn't enough, the guy passed him with a small tap on the teen's shoulder and a dazzling smirk on his face.

"Now's my turn…cheer me on, okay?" He said.

"What…?" Izuku was confused. The same was for Tatsumaki, who just raised an eyebrow at the boy. However, it didn't matter. The blonde teen's companion was a girl with pink fuzzy hair and horns.

So in that moment, the teen did something else odd. He went to the starting line, only to then turn at it despite the pink haired girl standing straight. But to him it didn't matter; once Genos gave the go-head, the teen suddenly shot a beam from his bellybutton and was sent flying back. It even surprised his running opponent, who just watched in surprise as she tried to keep up and fail.

It, therefore, happened there that the winner was Yuga. He passed the finishing line at 5.51 seconds according to the standing robot while his opponent, Mina Ashido, came later.

"If I keep shooting for longer than one second my tum tum will collapse, you know." Yuga said.

' _What's with this guy!?'_ Mina was crept out.

For some time now, Aizawa had been giving his personal evaluation of each students quirk. Now it was Yuuga's turn.

' _Adyama Yuuga's quirk "Naval Laser". He can shoot lasers from his navel. Its duration is a bottleneck issue though.'_ He thought. From there, his thought went to the overall of the students. _'The pushing of quirks to their utmost limits shows me how much room for growth each of them has and allows me to take note of what they can and can't do yet. However, I'm not sure I can say the same for a certain student.'_ His eyes then shifted to Tatsumaki, who was now watching Izuku head to the starting line. _'It's no secret to us teachers that the girl is one of those rumored espers. People like her would have more abilities than the ordinary quirk users and add to the fact that she's strong in her own right has made her cocky and arrogant. Maybe I can fix that…she did dare me after all. Anyway, let's see how you runts use your creativity to keep yourself afloat.'_

Now it was Katsuki and Izuku's turn. Tatsumaki paid attention as she watched the both of them run off from the finish them with both of them seemingly side by side.

' _You better pass this, Midoriya! Put that prick to shame!'_ She thought.

Back at the race, Katsuki crossed his arms. His reason for that was because he was about to do something explosive. As such he wasted no time to release an explosive blast from his palms while Izuku was coincidentally in its range.

"Blast rush!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Izuku was confused.

Suddenly, without warning, Katsuki unleashed a short blast from both palms. They caught Izuku by surprise as he was sent flying to the ground. As for Katsuki, the power allowed him to rush all the way to the finishing line, earning a win.

"4.13 seconds!" The robot announced.

Katsuki looked to his side with his hands to his chest level smoking. Of course, there was no harm to them because his quirk was 'explosion' and thus provided him a level of protection. But that didn't stop him from thinking about the race.

' _Just as I thought, if I use both hands it disperses the power. What about deku?'_

Izuku didn't do so well. Due to Katsuki's power, he was thrown off focus and came at a bad score.

"7.02 seconds." The robot announced.

"What!?" Tatsumaki shouted angrily. She was distance away; however her voice was unsurprisingly loud for everyone to hear. "What the hell was that Midoriya!? You had this in the bag, didn't you!?"

Izuku said nothing back. He had his reason as he reflected on the race with his head down and staring at the ground.

' _What's wrong with me, she's right!? I should've finished this race with a better score! No…it's because I didn't anticipate Kacchan's quirk to almost hit me! I have to focus better! I've got seven of these left to do! What's more, everyone else will definitely keep using their quirk to net abnormal showing! Meanwhile, I have to be careful not to use the_ _ **serious series**_ _or I'll be sent to the hospital! Adjustment…I need to adjust it! If I can visualize it, I'm sure I can do it! And the trick to adjusting it is…'_

 **FLASHBACK**

 **THREE WEEKS AGO**

"Your sensation of it!" All Might claimed. For the time being, he was back as his normal and skinny self with his arms spread out.

' _So cool.'_ Izuku admired, his faced turned away. _'Just as expected of All Might!'_

From there All Might turned to his right and punched the air forward like a boxer. "You've already shown us your '100%' or in what you and Saitama call it 'serious series'."

"…yeah and it ground my bones to dust." Izuku muttered.

"Don't you see, kid?" All Might said. "Your memory of that sensation is the key. How did you feel?!"

Izuku placed his hand to his chin and began to recall the moment.

"Well…there was a kind of zap and then there was, like…a boom…uhh…imagine like an egg in a microwave…Ding."

All Might suddenly vomited blood away from Izuku. "A bit low-key, kid, but definitely unique!" From there he imagined a microwave and pointed to it. "If that's the metaphor, let's imagine this. In the time you beat those point robots you were a firm egg in a turned off microwave, so if I turn it off and lower the wattage and set the timer however you visualize it will be fine as long as the egg doesn't burst. Give it some serious thought!"

With that said, the Pro Hero pointed to his forehead. "Your first day of school is three weeks away, I want you to earnestly ruminate on that image. It may not yield results in just a day or two, but I have faith you can do it! It's only a matter of time!"

 **PRESENT DAY**

Now it was Tatsumaki and a small boy's turn. The kid was surprisingly short with purple blobs on his head. But that didn't matter much to the esper. She was determined with a small smirk on her face.

' _This'll be too easy! I'll use my quirk to zip right past this shrimp! Then I'll show sensei who's the better one!'_

With that, the race started. Tatsumaki and the kid seemed to be side by side despite how short he was. However, that mattered little to Tatsumaki who decided then to use her quirk.

"Blast off!" She shouted.

With that, the esper's quirk immediately activated and lifted her off the ground. Unfortunately, for some reason, it suddenly deactivated before sending her falling to the ground face-front. Luckily, it wasn't all that bad, mainly because her racing opponent had cushioned her fall.

"Ow…" The kid whined in pain. His name was Minoru Mineta. "I thought I would feel a pair of soft pillows but all I feel is something flat."

"WHAT!?"

Minoru was suddenly sent flying by a kick from Tatsumaki who was standing and clearly pissed off.

"WHO YOU CALLING FLAT, YOU FUCKING PERVERRRRTTT!"

Tatsumaki was now blushing red. Not only had her quirk failed on her but a perverted short teen had felt her chest and openly remarked about it. But then, if that wasn't enough, Tatsumaki's kick had actually sent the kid flying past the finish line, earning a score.

"4.21 seconds!" The robot announced.

"WHAAAAATTTT!?" Tatsumaki shouted in shock.

At the same time, Minoru spit out sand from his hand and raised his fists up in the air. "Yes, I made it! Wohoo!"

"No you didn't, you annoying little pest!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

Aizawa said nothing about it. He never mentioned that a runner couldn't be helped by another runner. Besides, his eyes were red especially when Tatsumaki turned to him and growled with a low tone.

"You…" She growled.

Aizawa was unfazed. "You should get going or do you want to lose that bad?"

Tatsumaki said nothing back. Instead, she angrily snubbed him with a blushing face before running off. So by the time she reached the finish line, her score was…

"7.12 seconds." The robot announced.

Katsuki snickered. "That's even worse than Deku. How pathetic."

 **TRIAL 2: THE GRIP STRENGHT TEST!**

The students were now inside one auditorium. They each had a grip measuring device in their hand that they had to squeeze on. So in the case of Izuku, he was focused on it as he tightened his grip slightly from his normal smashes level.

' _Don't let the egg explode…'_ He thought. At the same moment, he also remembered the sensation he felt when he defeated the no-point robot.

Fortunately, some good fortune came for him. His grip had some success in it as the numbers on it went higher than one would expect. As such, when he raised it to his face and looked at it, a wide smile formed on his face.

"I have a good number!" He exclaimed.

Everyone immediately turned his way. They were confused by what he meant until they saw him holding the device to his chest with a grateful smile on his face. Some of the students thought it was weird though while others figured out what it was.

"Weird kid." said one girl with a long black ponytail. Her name was Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Yup." Mina agreed.

And then there was Ochako and Iida, the only two who thought differently.

' _He must've gotten something impressive. I have no doubt in the person who scored the highest in the entrance test.'_ He thought.

"Wow! Nice work!" Ochako shouted.

"Hmph!" Katsuki rudely remarked. "He probably got like 50."

The teen was wrong. Izuku didn't get that number, but rather he got a very high number that no one would've expected. His number was over 1000+ KGW, which in itself was something far remarkable than most people. And that was saying a lot considering another student who was the highest next to him was a tall and muscular teen with multiple attached arms. His own score was 540 KGW and his name was Mezo Shoji.

So while most of the students had their focus on a tearful Izuku, Tatsumaki remained silent with her hand gripping her own grip device. Her quirk had 'refused' to activate again, so her grip device displayed 30 KGW which was even lower than when Izuku had in middle school.

"Dammit…!" The girl muttered angrily.

"Hey! You doing okay there?!"

Tatsumaki turned to the source of the voice. She knew who it was very well even before turning. As such, when Aizawa came closer, she snarled angrily at him with a lot of hatred. His eyes were red again so she had an idea of what he was doing.

"Don't bullcrap me, sensei! We both know what you're doing!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. "First it was the 50 meter race and now this! What the hell!? You don't undermine their tests!"

"Huh…" Aizawa said. He didn't seem fazed by Tatsumaki's remark or the fact that all the students were now looking at them. So rather than argue, he closed his eyes and opened them again to show their natural color. "Undermine, you say? I didn't think you wanted to be treated like everyone else. 'Plus Ultra' means being at your very best even when things seem to go south. If you can't see that and yet challenge someone then you're not worth it."

Tatsumaki was taken aback by this. She didn't know why, but what Aizawa said really made her heart feel like it sank. Aizawa sounded disappointed in her, which was odd considering he had been hard on her. As such, he turned away and headed to the entrance.

"Place your devices on the table next to the door. We're heading back out. Time for the standing long jump." Aizawa announced.

Everyone except Tatsumaki complied with the teacher. However, that didn't mean that the pressure in the place wasn't noticeable. It was obvious when some of the students gave Tatsumaki confused looks as they passed by her with little or no concern. The same wasn't for Izuku and Ochako though, but unlike the girl who ended up walking away the teenage boy went over to the esper.

"Tatsumaki, what was that about?" He asked.

Tatsumaki refused to look at him. He was by her side, but yet she moved her head from him with a sad look on her face.

"Nothing…Just go." She muttered.

"But –"

"Just go…" Tatsumaki interrupted. Surprisingly, she wasn't short-tempered like she usually would be.

That didn't mean Izuku was fine with it though. His concern was clearly on his face as he stared at the girl. But there was nothing he could do – at least from what he felt. Hence, he walked backwards to the door with his eyes still on her.

"Well…if you want to talk about it, just know I'm with you." He said.

With that, Izuku turned and submitted his own grip device on the table before leaving. As for the reason everyone's devices were there was due to Genos, who stood by the table silently and labeling the devices according to each student's name.

Back at Tatsumaki, she stood silent for a few seconds. Her mind still recalled what Aizawa said and how he sounded towards her. It was weird; a girl like her shouldn't care about what her teacher said. But yet, here she was, depressed and still gripping the device. But still, despite then using her quirk to press on the grip of the device to a number of 1000+ KGW, she sighed and reduced it back to its number of 30 KGW.

Genos noticed this. _'The limit of these devices is 1000+ KGW. So if one were to grip it to such number, even if their grip by their quirk is stronger than the number, the + sign to 1000 would indicate such so the device doesn't overload. Tatsumaki, I very much hope this experience has not affected you wrongly."_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Time went on with each student giving the tests they best they could do. Those whose quirks allowed them to pass trials such as the standing long jump and sideways jumps were able to show remarkable scores. The same was also for Izuku, who surprised many of his classmates despite trying and failing to reach the **serious series** of his quirk to adjust it. His trial with the grip device may have been a good motivational boost, but the scores weren't really clear. In fact, even if he didn't reach and adjust the **serious series** it wouldn't have meant he failed.

Anyway, none of that seemed to matter, Izuku tried and tried to reach that level of strength but he couldn't adjust it. As such, time went by and soon they had to face the final trial, the pitch. Ochako was one of those to throw the ball, except she earned an impressible and unbelievable score.

"Infinity?! Holy cow! She got an Infinity!?" exclaimed one student.

They were right; the girl did get infinity as displayed by the device in Aizawa's hand. However, the remarkable score wasn't due to brute strength, but rather due to the girl's "zero gravity" quirk. Anyway, Izuku was so fixed at the moment that he fidgeted when someone tapped his shoulder, thus bringing him back to reality and making him to turn back to see who it was. It was Ochako.

"Hey… are you doing okay?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Izuku replied. He was worried that his behavior may have been noticed.

Fortunately, the case didn't seem that way. In fact, Ochako just smiled a bit. "That's good to hear. I…just wish it was the same for Tatsumaki."

"Tatsumaki?" Izuku asked, confused.

Ochako's smile dropped before she pointed to Tatsumaki's direction. At first, Izuku was confused, but he turned to where the girl pointed. As such, it was at that moment he too frowned when he saw Tatsumaki standing by herself and looking sad at the ground. It concerned him immediately. But as he said nothing yet, Ochako spoke.

"Since that time with sensei, Tatsumaki…hasn't been doing so well at the other trials." Ochako sadly said.

"What…?" Izuku was shocked. "Why is she –"

A thought then dawned on the teen. _'I'm spacing out again. Why…? Ochako already said it…I'm such an idiot. I was so focused on adjusting the serious series power level that I failed to notice Tatsumaki's mood….Some friend I turned out to be."_

"I should go talk to her." Ochako said.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned, surprised. "Y-You don't have to do that."

"Well…I have to." Ochako said. A small sweet smile then formed on her face. "Ever since I saw Tatsumaki beat that villain on an online video, I've always wanted to meet her. That's not to say that I'm a fan…It's just that she seemed so awesome and I really just want to get close to her."

Izuku was surprised and astonished. Ever since he had met Tatsumaki, there hasn't been anyone other than All Might, Fubuki and Saitama that had been concerned for the esper. But now, here was someone who was deeply concerned about her despite knowing little about her.

"Sorry if it seemed I'm being selfish." Ochako added honestly. "I'm not trying to take advantage of her, but…I really want to cheer her up, you know."

Izuku smiled a bit in response. Ochako had proven time and time again to really be a cheerful and thoughtful person. So it went without saying that he had nothing against her.

"Right!" He smiled. "Goodluck!"

"Thanks!"

And with that, the brown haired girl went over to the lonely esper. She was certain to read the mood Tatsumaki was in with each step she took. However, Tatsumaki still noticed her presence before turning her eyes to a menacing glare at her.

"What are you here for? Ready to gloat?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"Uh…no, but –"

"Hmph! I don't want to hear it!" Tatsumaki snubbed. From there, she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back at the girl. "Now leave me alone! I don't have time for your sweetness! To be honest you make me sick! So back off!"

Ochako became silent. She had felt her heart sank upon hearing those words from the girl she felt inspired. But still, despite feeling a moment of doubt, her quietness led her to look at her raised fist before looking back at the esper.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Ochako stated determinedly.

"Hmph! You're such an annoyance, you know that?"

"I…I didn't think that." Ochako muttered.

"Well now you know." Tatsumaki replied. She then turned her head slightly to the girl and gave her that same menacing glare. "If you're going to keep standing there, I'll just leave. You're such a pest."

That comment hit Ochako deep. If the previous comment by Tatsumaki wasn't enough, this one was the deal breaker. It should've been enough to make the girl leave, even as Tatsumaki was walking away. But for some reason, her silence was the only thing that remained until she turned to the retreating girl with a sad look on her face.

"Tatsumaki…you don't mean all that, do you?" She asked.

Tatsumaki stopped and slightly turned to her. "And what if I did?" She asked.

"Well…I would think you're just trying to shield your own feelings."

Tatsumaki's eyes widened. She was shocked about that conclusion. However, her look changed into a small snarl as she turned to Ochako fully.

"What the hell are you saying?! You don't know me?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"You're right…I don't." Ochako said. Her expression was soft and surprisingly calm despite the verbal abuse. She even held her hands together and looked to the ground as she continued. "We've not known each other well since the day we met. I only knew about you because of what you did ten months ago…To be honest, you looked really cool right there. There are a lot of heroes out there, but…to think there was one at my age was really comforting."

Tatsumaki was not pleased. "So you're a fan…? Whatever, I'm not interested in having one."

"I know…I didn't think you would be." Ochako admitted. "But I've noticed something about you. Well…I think you actually care about people. Between the times you saved those students in that video and being protective of Midoriya…you're actually a good person. I saw how you defended him from Iida; it was really nice of you."

From there, the girl looked forward at Tatsumaki with a hopeful and outreaching look on her face. "So please, Tatsumaki, you don't have to be alone! Are you like this because of what sensei said!?"

"Sensei…?" Tatsumaki muttered, confused. Her mind then flashed to the moment she had with Aizawa before she realized it. _'Wait…how did she know about that? Oh yeah…everyone saw that. But still…why am I so fixated on that moment? Am I really like this because of him or –"_

 **FLASHBACK: FOUR YEARS AGO**

A young Tatsumaki was on the ground, crying while a feminine figure was standing before her. The person was Dr. Psykos and she was looking down at her with disappointment.

"Pathetic…Is that all you can do?" Dr. Psykos asked. "You know crying isn't going to change anything right? You're here and forever mine, Tatsumaki! So cry as much as you want. You're a disappointment in my eyes unless you can actually do something with your pitiful life. Such a shame…you have so much potential in you…"

 **PRESENT DAY**

' _Oh right…that day.'_ Tatsumaki realized. _'I hated that woman with so much passion. She looked down on me…treated me like shit and she actually got to me…I wonder if that is why sensei's words meant something. Did it really remind me of that time? That time I was so useless and powerless?'_

"Tatsumaki…Hey, Tatsumaki."

"Huh?" Tatsumaki's eyes widened. In front of her was Ochako who was now closer to her but with a confused look on her face. But before the girl could say a thing, Tatsumaki became gloomy and asked a question.

"Sweetness…" The esper called Ochako. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure."

"What would you do…if most of your life you've been a disappointment to those around you?" She asked. "Don't get it wrong…this has nothing to do with me."

Ochako didn't believe the last part. However, she was troubled by that question and actually thought about it.

"I…honestly don't know." Ochako admitted.

"Figures…" Tatsumaki muttered and turned away. She was about to walk away, but then Ochako spoke again.

"But in my opinion, I think you should try your very best." The girl stated. "Being a disappointment to someone can be scary, especially if it's someone you care about…at least that's what I think. But you just have to keep trying. I think…No, I know you're a strong girl, Tatsumaki." From there, a bright smile formed on her face that seemed to glitter. "I'm sure if you try really hard, you can do anything!"

Tatsumaki was astonished as she turned back to the girl. "Sweetness…" She muttered.

Though she wouldn't say it, Ochako's words really reached her. They were fair, honest and so inspiring in such a way that it felt like for the first time the esper was inspired by someone else other than Izuku. However, what should've been a good feedback ended up with the girl feeling her insides turning. As a result, the esper suddenly puked some of her breakfast on the other girl's shoes.

"AH! You puked again!?" Ochako shouted in shock.

Tatsumaki thought otherwise. In fact, the moment she finished emptying some of her stomach's content she used her quirk to wipe the remains on her mouth before turning her back at her with a confident look on her face

"Hey…Ochako was it? Thanks." She said.

Ochako was slightly taken aback. She was still trying to recover from the puke attack her shoes just went through. Thus, the girl looked both relieved and uncertain as she responded.

"I'm glad I could help." She said. "Now…if you could just use your quirk to…help me out."

_(LINE BREAK)_

For a while now, Genos had been watching and listening. His attention hadn't been on the other students though; instead it had been on Ochako and Tatsumaki. Hence, a thought came to mind and he turned to Aizawa with an idea in mind.

"Sensei, I have a request." Genos said. "Let Tatsumaki take the pitch. I have a 99.1 percent certainty that she'll do great."

"99.1 huh? Those are good numbers." Aizawa replied, though uninterested. "Sure. I permit it. I was already planning on expelling her anyway, so this might as well be her last chance to prove herself and change my mind."

"Understood." Genos nodded.

With that, he went forward to the other students, specifically Izuku. "I understand your turn is now, however circumstance has changed. Tatsumaki shall take the pitch before you."

"Right." Izuku noted. From there he smiled and turned to Tatsumaki's direction and saw the girl heading his way with Ochako following behind her.

"I heard my name. Hand me the ball, Midoriya." Tatsumaki stated determinedly. Any trace of her gloom and negative feelings were gone as she headed the teenage boy's way fully confident and surprising him since he hadn't seen this side of her before.

Izuku didn't mind her character though. In fact, if anything, he was happy for her even before giving her the ball and walking back to watch her take the pitch.

"Good luck, Tatsumaki." Izuku said. He then turned to Ochako, who was standing next to him. "I don't know how you did it but…thank you."

Ochako smiled back in response. She really didn't know what to say other than to feel appreciated from Izuku.

Anyway, back at Tatsumaki, the esper clutched the ball in her hand tightly as she took a step back. She hadn't activated her yet and already she could already feel Aizawa's presence close to her as she held the ball in her hand like a pitcher.

"Feeling cocky, are you?" He asked subtly.

"Not cocky…or overconfident." Tatsumaki admitted. Her focus was at the sky before her quirk suddenly activated immediately. "This is just me understanding things now! Plus Ultra!"

A wave of energy suddenly coursed through the area unlike what anyone would've expected. The students, Aizawa and Genos could already feel a huge boost of wind push against them while coming from a source, Tatsumaki. So while some of the students expressed shock at the boost of power, others were excited to see what would happen. Hence, in that moment, Tatsumaki threw the ball with much of her power while Aizawa stood by without interfering.

A loud boom was soon heard, followed by a blast of wind. Tatsumaki's throw was remarkably powerful as not only did it break the sound barrier in seconds but the blast of it was strong enough to push some students back and a certain little pervert to the ground. However, the shock and disbelief on the students face were beyond Aizawa's now grinning face as he held the handheld device that measured the distance throw of the ball. It was displaying the symbol of infinity.

' _Finally, you understand huh, kid!? Debt or no debt, perhaps you have what it takes to become an actual hero here! Congratulations, Tatsumaki! Now then…let's see if you'll be able to survive the many hurdles that await you in your road of becoming a hero!'_

And so, it went without saying that this moment might signify a shift in Tatsumaki's life. She stood there facing the sky with a bright smile on her face while looking dreamily at the sky for the first time in her life as her green hair blew blissfully at the mild wind. Now she understood what might await her and she was prepared to face them on.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this is where I stop for now! I know this is surprising since I write longer chapters, but I do have a reason. I felt that moving on with this moment for Tatsumaki would feel off and rushing things too much. So don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and cover most of two chapters from the manga.**

 **So what did you guys think? On Izuku's part, I figured since he's gotten to a certain level of controlling his strength thanks to Saitama that it would be best if he tried controlling the serious series moves as a challenge. So yeah, we'll get to see his part in the next chapter and possibly more.**

 **Now to some reviews I want to address.**

 **a prick: Bang's not dead. He's just in a coma…for now.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Lol my bad. To be honest, I messed the whole number all together because I was tired. I'll have that fixed when I get to editing that chapter.**

 **paratayun: I'm glad to see you understand the conditions with Izuku, but just for clarity let me explain. Saitama's training regimen is actually tough. Ignore when Genos said at the time; he's a freaking cyborg (what does he know). Anyway, I will admit that you are right about a mysterious power that Saitama earned upon surpassing his limits that gave him his strength. However, it is based on the fact that because he wanted to be the strongest hero and thus worked super hard with his training regimen to achieve it that gave him that infinite strength. The same works for Izuku, who Saitama admits reminds him of himself.**

 **_(REVIEWS END)_**

 **By the way, this chapter was never meant to be an Aizawa vs Tatsumaki. The idea is fun to think about, but I can't think of a reason why the both of them would fight especially since one of them is in a huge debt and doesn't want to be kicked out.**

 **So before ending this, here are the names of others who reviewed the previous chapter but I didn't reply to.**

 **Karlos1234ify, Glasses Writer, neah20, SpaceEngineer643, Guest, WhiteDogwood, Ceralyn, kitsuneshade and MASTER T-REX. Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. Your reviews were wonderful to read. Please keep supporting this fanfiction.**

 **Well that's all for now. But before I end with the usual, there are a few announcements I wish to make.**

 **I will be setting up a poll concerning Tatsumaki's hero suit. I'm kind of debating on if it should be her OPM look or a complete redesign. The reason I think this is necessary is because…well…she's kind of half-naked in canon and considering she's a teenager in this it would be pretty weird and inappropriate if she has the same look as her canon self. That is why I'll leave the voting to you. If you choose that she should be like her canon self then I'll add that she wears shorts with that costume or something so she isn't all too revealing. But if you choose otherwise, I'll let you know of her redesign.**

 **Due to the good responses on Mob's first cameo, I'm going to bring the character again. This time he'll serve a bit of a longer role in a chapter that'll center on Fubuki and Metal Bat's little sister. And it just so happens that the chapter will happen in a few chapters later. Look forward to it.**

 **I'm the Man of Cartoons guy and I remember it so you don't have to!**


	9. Push on! My Hero Academia!

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

Welcome to another awesome chapter of The Esper of UA! Wow, this fanfiction has now reached over the 100 reviews mark for just eight chapters! I'm really impressed since this is the first this is happening to me. So a big thanks to all you beautiful people!

On another note, if you're an artist that's good with comics or manga, please PM.

Now then, on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 9: Push on! My Hero Academia!**

Minor sounds of astonishment were within the training ground. Sometime had passed since Tatsumaki had thrown the ball and now everyone was staring at her with a new view on the esper of UA.

"A-Amazing…" Momo muttered.

"Yup…Ribbit." Tsui agreed.

So while everyone expressed their own mutter, Genos also had his own focus. He could see just like everyone else that the part of the sky Tatsumaki had thrown the ball was now void of clouds. But then again he expected this with that robotic look on his face.

' _Tatsumaki aka Esper X. Even now she's shown to be full with potential. It is fortunate that UA will be able to help her realize that for the goodness of the world. However…if this power had remained with Oxform Labs…there is no doubt that the threat Tatsumaki would become would possible surpass Garou.'_ Genos thought.

"Holy shit! Is that an infinity!?" shouted a male student. He wore the UA sports uniform like everyone else. He also had red spiky hair and was named Eijiro Kirishima.

Presently, Aizawa was holding the handheld device with the score. It had the symbol of infinity on it, which surprised everyone. Thus, there was even more sounds of astonishment and awe when everyone saw it. Even Izuku was amazed, though the same couldn't be said for an irritated Katsuki.

' _Just how the hell did that girl get such a huge score!?'_ Katsuki thought. _'Dammit! She's trying to make a fool of me! I even bet deku and her are in on it! Well it isn't going to work! I'll be the number one! Just you watch, Tatsumaki!'_

Meanwhile, there was Izuku. He stood there silent with his eyes widened until a thought came to him and resulted to him look depressed.

' _Tatsumaki is so amazing. To think that she's that strong; can I really match up to it?'_ He thought with mild doubt. This then led him to look at his hand and clutch it into a fist. _'One for All, a quirk given to me by All Might, the greatest hero there is. I can use it to a certain degree, but –'_

"Alright, that's enough! Tatsumaki, get off the pitch! Midoriya, you're next!" Aizawa ordered.

Tatsumaki turned to the man and snubbed at him. Just a few seconds ago, she was feeling a new sensation in herself. But now that the moment was over, she just silently walked over to Izuku, who was just about to pass her.

"Hey, Midoriya…" Tatsumaki whispered.

"Tatsumaki…?"

"Don't screw this up. Also don't overthink it. I'll be watching, so give it your all or else."

"W-What?!" Izuku was surprised.

Unfortunately, Tatsumaki didn't answer. She just ended up walking back to the others and facing Izuku when he got to the pitch. Now all eyes were on the teen as he stood quietly with a nervous look on his face.

' _I really don't know what to do? Should I just use the minimum power that I can control or should I adjust it?'_ He thought. _'But it's no good! I've worked out my way with some good points, but I'm still not able to use the serious series power! Everyone else has had at least one trial they excelled at…Now all that's left after this is the endurance run, the toe touch thing, and the upper body exercises…So if I'm to grab a high score, I have to do it…or just go with scores I can get at with minimum power! Because at this rate…I might not be able to use the serious series properly!'_

"Midoriya's been working out well." Iida noted.

"What!? How!?" Katsuki yelled at Iida. At the same time he was pointing at Izuku. "He's fucking quirkless! There's no way he'll survive!"

"Quirkless?" Iida questioned. "Did you not see what he did in the entrance exam and just recent?"

"Fucking luck!" Katsuki shouted. "That quirkless shit possibly cheated! Just keep your glasses on and see! He's done for here! Just look at him! He's quiet and nervous! He'll be expe-"

Tatsumaki suddenly interjected. "Can you stop talking, flame-brain!?" She yelled. Presently, she was standing behind Katsuki with an attitude of her own when the teen turned to her. "Right now shut up and watch! Izuku will wipe that pride of yours pretty soon!"

"Y-You bitch!" Katsuki cursed.

"Language!" Iida yelled.

Back at Izuku, the teen took a deep breath. He had heard what was said by the trio until that very moment. Hence, he clutched the ball tightly with a focused look on his face and taking a foot back.

' _Tatsumaki…All Might…Mom…Saitama…"_ Izuku thought.

In that moment Izuku began to remember the words of certain people.

'Maybe being an idiot isn't so bad. _'_ Tatsumaki had said.

' _You can be a hero.'_ All Might had said.

' _You're mega cool right now.'_ His mum had said.

' _Human beings are strong because we can change ourselves.'_ Saitama had said.

With all of that, Izuku felt ready. His right arm was pulled back before he summoned the power of One for All, which came in the form of that arm showing red and black and surging with energy.

' _I WILL BE ONE!'_ Izuku shouted in his head.

It wasn't long after that the teen threw the ball. However, before his hand had left it, Aizawa's eye lids widened to reveal his red eyes. As a result, Izuku felt his power vanish and the ball bouncing on the ground some meters from him.

"46 meters!" The robot announced.

Izuku was shocked, with the same for Tatsumaki. However, the scene only led to Katsuki laughing out loud and then turning to Tatsumaki.

"Oi, what was that you just said, Terror Tornado!?"

Tatsumaki growled angrily, but she did not face the teen. Instead, she stared at Izuku with mild frustration and a thinking mind.

' _What the hell was that, Midoriya!? You were doing so well!'_ Tatsumaki thought. And it hit her before her eyes widened in realization. _'Of course! The one who's really behind it was –'_

"I erased your quirk." said a certain teacher. The person was none other than Aizawa.

Unknown to the students and Genos and Aizawa, they were being watched. But it wasn't too bad or scary like one would imagine. That was because the two who were watching the scene from the side of a building were the No. 1 and No. 3 Pro heroes, All Might in his muscular form and Saitama with his stoic face.

Anyway, none of that changed the fact that Aizawa had something against Izuku. In fact, the serious look on his face showed it as the cloth around his neck unraveled while he headed straight for the boy.

"It defies reason." He said with an imposing tone. "How did someone like you manage to enter this academy? I can understand Tatsumaki's condition since it was the reason I repeatedly erased her quirk. But you…you're something else."

"Erased Tatsumaki's quirk?" Iida questioned, surprised. He then turned to Tatsumaki, with the same for Ochaco. "Is this true?"

"Hmph! Of course it is!" Tatsumaki stated. Her tone also contained annoyance as she glared at the teacher. "The nerve of that guy! He made a fool out of me and now he reveals his quirk! I can't say I like him!"

"Oh." Ochaco replied. "So why couldn't you have just said his quirk then?"

"I…" Tatsumaki said and stopped. Soon enough a gloomy and comically depressing thought dawned on her. _'Wait…why didn't I just say it!?'_

Anyway, back at the scene, Izuku was shocked at the news he just heard. But then, while in that state, he immediately knew who Aizawa's hero status was.

"You must be the hero who can cancel out the quirk of whomever he's looking at! The erasing hero, "Eraserhead"!"

None of the other students had an idea of who that was. However, it was very clear that Aizawa was a really underground hero. But while that was the case, both Saitama and All Might knew the reason.

"That's Aizawa huh?" Saitama said with that stoic expression. "It really has been a long time since I met him."

"Indeed." All Might said in agreement. "You tend not to meet with other heroes often. That's probably why you don't have a hero agency of your own."

"Too much trouble." Saitama commented.

"Right…" All Might then turned to face Aizawa. "But you and Aizawa share one thing in common. You both hate exposure to the media." With that, a thought followed. _'Anyway, he says it obstructs his work. If only I could have warned you, Midoriya, my boy!'_

Back at the scene, Aizawa continued approaching Izuku. It was very off to Izuku, as each step the man took felt very pressuring to him. And then there was what he also said.

'From what I've observed…you can't rein in your quirk's full power, meaning you can't use it efficiently in most cases. Did you believe someone would come to save you after you crippled yourself again? Don't count on your green haired friend to be there for you."

"No, No I-I don't ju –" Izuku said.

However, the teen was then cut off from his words. This was because Aizawa's cloth wrapped around the teen's arms and gripped him. But then if that wasn't enough, Aizawa made the cloth to pull the teen close to him as he himself spoke.

"Whatever hopes you may have nursed of your imminent rescue, as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid. That means your friend. I can tell how close you are…or rather how close you believe you are to her."

Ochaco turned to Tatsumaki with concern. "Tatsumaki…?"

"He's right." Tatsumaki replied with a serious tone. However, her attention was at Aizawa and Izuku. "I don't like Aizawa-sensei, but he has a point about Izuku. That kid has a good heart, perhaps one too good for his good, but he doesn't think things through. I have my faith in him, but…if he makes a routine of collapsing just by using his full power; I'll end up seeing him as a burden. That's the harsh reality I'll be willing to show him."

Ochaco was a bit surprised by Tatsumaki's conclusion. Sure, she would like to help Izuku if he needed it, but what Aizawa said still held some truth. Also, this now brings questions about Izuku to her mind.

Anyway, back at Aizawa and Izuku, the teacher went on to say. "There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself by rescuing over one thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself. You have his brute courage…but all you'll manage to do is run around like a blockhead who needs saving himself. Face it; your "power" won't help you to become a hero, Midoriya Izuku."

With that, Aizawa was done. He released Izuku and closed his eyes after a moment's silence, before then opening them. This time the redness in his eyes was gone.

"I gave you back your quirk." He said. "Try the ball pitch a second time. Let's get this over with."

Aizawa then went back to his side next to Genos. And speaking of the cyborg, he had something to say when he turned to Aizawa.

"Aizawa-sensei, there is something I wish to inquire." Genos said firmly. "First it was Tatsumaki…and now it is Midoriya Iuku. What is your goal? I do not see if this tactic teaching would help them become heroes if one becomes unmotivated as a result."

"That's the thing, Genos." Aizawa said, looking straightly. "Your master isn't teaching you right. Today's society needs competent heroes. It needs people who knows the risks of what they're taking, not a kid who just dreams of doing what dedicated heroes have done. For now, just watch."

"Understood." Genos replied. Unknown to Aizawa though, Genos found some offense in the teacher's words. It concerned what he said about Saitama. _'To speak of someone as great as Saitama…Unthinkable.'_

Aizawa tilted his eyes at Genos. _'Right now you have a possible bright future, young man. But that might be held back by your misjudged view of Saitama. He's strong. I have no doubt about that, but someone like him in the hero society only got his position because of luck and timing. If it weren't for the era of fear the Hero Hunter was trying to create, he would've been another unknown hero on the street.'_

Back with the teens, Izuku stood silent. His hand clutched the ball that was once again in his hand as he meditated on what Aizawa had just informed him. Meanwhile, Yuuga was with Ochaco with his hand on her shoulder and that 'charmy' smile of his.

"Are you worried for him? Don't worry…I, too, am." He said.

"Uh…who are you?" Ochaco asked, confused.

Iida had his own thought. "It looks like he's had some coaching but…" He said.

"He's gonna get expelled for sure." Katsuki added on his own.

Tatsumaki was silent in response. Usually, she would retort Katsuki, but she herself wasn't sure about Izuku anymore. But still, her attention was on Izuku as a glimmer of hope were in her eyes for the boy.

' _He's persistent.'_ Aizawa thought. For a moment, he turned his head upwards to pour some eye drip into his eyes. _'He's not backing down from dying here…or will he simply wither and settle for that position? Whichever way he goes, he doesn't have a prayer.'_

Now everything in that moment was on Izuku. Every student had their opinions on him while Aizawa and Genos had their own. However, none of that seemed to matter to Izuku who got ready to throw the ball, thinking as he prepared.

' _I still can't adjust the serious series…'_ He thought. _'Can I stake my chance at adjusting it on this one pitch? No…it's as All Might told me. I can't get it down in such a short span of time…! Shit…aargh…'_

The teen was now a few seconds from throwing the ball. _'No! I can't back down! I could throw this with the amount of power I can control, but this…this is full power! All or nothing!'_

"Probability…zero." Aizawa already fixed. _'If you're unable to use you're full power. If you instead use what you can control just like you did in the previous test…then I will fail you. UA has no room for someone with a troubled quirk and can't keep up.'_

' _Aizawa-sensei isn't wrong.'_ Izuku thought. In his current position, his upper body was bent forward while the ball was moved in a swing. _'Not yet! If I keep relying on the small percent of power I can use, there's no way I can become a hero! Not yet!'_

Now the ball was just seconds from leaving his hand. In fact, the only contact Izuku had were his finger on it.

' _Not yet! If I don't work a dozen times harder than everyone else…I'll never make it!'_

All Might was getting intrigued by what he was witnessing.

"Whoa, kid, are you for real!?" He questioned.

Izuku kept going. His finger was now the only thing touching the ball. So that very second, Izuku concentrated his full power on that finger.

' _At the very last instant, for the very shortest duration, I'll go full-power! Now!'_

Izuku finally did it. His full-power on that very finger displayed red veins and electric-like power in that moment. So upon flicking the ball, a loud boom was heard, followed by a huge wind pushing back on him and everyone watching.

' _I'll show you what I can do!_ _ **SERIOUS SERIES: SERIOUS SMASH!**_ **'**

Katsuki was totally taken aback. His eyes were widened as he felt a sudden feeling of drawback when he saw the power Izuku just did. It wasn't just for him though, as even the other students expressed some form of surprise at the scene. As for Tatsumaki, she just stood in the midst of the dying wind with her arms across her chest and a small smirk on her face.

Aizawa's handheld device beeped. It got his attention due to the throw by Izuku before he looked down at it. The device displayed an infinity symbol. At the same time, Izuku could feel some pain from that finger he used as he began to stand up straight.

"It's not as excruciating as that other time!" Izuku said with a pained tone.

Aizawa's eyes widened in mild surprise. _'When the infinity symbol is displayed, it's stating the throw was over 9,000 meters. But still this was unexpected. He didn't just pitch at full-power, he concentrated his power into the tip of his finger…!'_ He thought, surprised. _'He didn't surrender and he didn't march towards failure –he chose a third path!'_

"Sensei…!" Izuku called out strongly. He tightened his fist which now had his broken finger as he stood there. "I…I can still move!"

'Oho…!" Aizawa smirked. Finally, he was impressed by Izuku.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"I was really worried there for a second…" All Might whispered. The Pro Hero was still hiding by the side of the building with Saitama behind him, also peeking. "But that pretty superb, my boy."

"You know he can't hear you from here, right?" Saitama mentioned.

All Might chose to ignore him. Maybe it was due to the obvious excitement in his tone. "He still can't adjust the major power output. But yet he also can't afford to cripple himself. So he waited until the very last second and focused One for All at the tip of his finger. He used it for the shortest time possible at the last moment possible. You know what, kid? You're actually pretty cool right now!"

"So…you're just going to ignore me huh?" Saitama asked, not amused. "And what's with the monologue? You sound like one of those watchers in anime that has to explain what just happened."

Again, Saitama received no response from the #1 Pro Hero. Anyway, back at the scene, certain students had their own reaction.

"You finally did it!" Ochaco cheered, her hands high up.

"Your finger is swollen." Iida noted. "This reminds me of the entrance exam incident…What an odd quirk…"

"It's not stylish enough though." Yuuga said.

"Who asked you!?" Tatsumaki yelled at the teen.

And then there was Katsuki. Now unlike most students who were amazed at Izuku's power, he was completely taken aback and shocked at the scene. He had known Izuku for a very long time; they were basically childhood friends. But not once had the green haired boy ever shown to have a quirk. Not surprising, he began to feel infuriated as a result.

' _What the fuck…! A quirk manifests by age 4 at the latest! It's impossible! And yet! He said he'd "won it"!"_

The hotheaded teen finally gave into his emotion. Hence, a second later, the furious Katsuki charged at Izuku with his right hand letting out explosions as he prepared to attack him.

"What is this, deku?! Explain now, shitrag!" He shouted furiously.

"Midoriya!" Tatsumaki shouted in panic. Her attention had previously been on the annoying Yuuga. That was why she was shocked at what Katsuki was doing.

Fortunately, the hotheaded teen was halted. By that, the same cloth Aizawa had used on Izuku wrapped around the teen and halted him despite his attempts to still move. Thus, Katsuki was held still by his head, arms and stomach.

"Shit's this cloth? I can't…!" Katsuki managed to say. At the same time he struggled to turn to the direction of the source of the cloth, which just so happened to be Aizawa.

"It's my special "capturing weapon", a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers." Aizawa explained. He was also heading towards Katsuki and Izuku. "Jeez, don't make me use my quirk so much. It was already a pain using it in the previous tests repeatedly."

The teacher then grabbed his cloth with mild annoyance. "I've got dry eyes. Dammit!"

Tatsumaki chuckled. For obvious reasons, she found some joy in the man's pain even though it wasn't much. But then again Aizawa didn't notice it when he released Katsuki and turned away.

"We're wasting time." He said. "Prepare for the next trial."

With that, the teacher went away from the scene. It wasn't long after that Ochaco and Tatsumaki approached Izuku.

"Is your finger okay?" Ochaco asked.

"Ah…yes." He replied, though nervous.

Tatsumaki didn't like his attitude. For some reason, the way Izuku shyly replied to Ochaco made her to punch him at the shoulder.

"Oi! Be a man and stop being a wimp!" She shouted. "You almost got me worried there, you know!"

"I-I'm sorry." Izuku apologized. And then a realization came to him that made him widen his eyes. "Wait…you were worried about me?"

Tatsumaki immediately snapped back to reality as an embarrassing blush displayed on her face. But rather than face Izuku, she turned away but nervous.

"Wo-worried?! Don't be stupid, idiot!" She yelled. From there, she walked away.

Unknown to them though, Katsuki had been watching. However, his attitude towards Izuku was still the same as he stood there, glaring at him.

' _Up until just now, you were just another pebble on the road….'_ Katsuki thought. His mind then flashback to a time he and Izuku were friends. Back then Izuku had expressed having a quirk like him, to which he replied negatively about. But now that was just the past and it pissed him off that Izuku now had a quirk.

' _He shoulda been nothing more than a pebble in my path!'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Time went on with the rest of the tests going on. Everyone was able to do the best that they could, with the same for Tatsumaki and Izuku. In fact, due to the experience the esper went through in the pitch, she was surprisingly able to catch up with most of her classmates. However, the same couldn't be said for Izuku. The teen was able to do well, but he never bothered to access the _**serious series**_ due to the pain from his finger. He may be strong, but he wasn't fully developed yet.

So it went without saying much, the test came to an end. Everyone gathered before Aizawa and Genos to hear their score, with some seeming more hopeful than the others. Izuku was a bit nervous though, but not to the extent that he would be if he didn't have some control of his quirk. But then, in what seemed like a 180 move, Aizawa had this to say after a long speak.

"Oh yeah, that whole "expulsion" thing was a lie."

Everyone was silent upon hearing that. In fact, it was so silent that one could possibly hear a pin drop. This news especially went for Iida, Ochaco and Izuku with dumfounded looks on their faces as Aizawa revealed a goofy smile.

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." He said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ochaco, Iida and Izuku cried out in shock.

"Come on guys." Momo said calmly. "Of course it was a ruse."

Tatsumaki believed otherwise. However, she said nothing as she just glared at the teacher hatefully as he turned away.

"And…right. Yep, with that, it's over." He calmly said. "Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once-over." Then he turned to Midoriya and pulled out a paper to him. "And Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal."

Izuku took the paper. However, that didn't change the fact that he was confused and surprised at what just happened. But still, if there was one good thing to come out of this, it was the fact that there was some relief in the teen as he made a promise to himself right there to work harder.

Anyway, with Aizawa leaving, Tatsumaki just stood there as the class began to dismiss. Genos was with them, so he failed to notice one girl approaching Tatsumaki as she continued glaring at Aizawa.

"You know…glaring at Aizawa-sensei isn't nice." She said.

"Hmph! And what do you know!?" Tatsumaki asked, turning to the girl.

The girl was someone new to her. She wore the UA sports uniform like her; however everything else about her was different. She had black hair which was tied to ponytail that rested on her shoulder. At the same time she had purple eyes and wore square blue frame glasses and a pink hair pin at the side of her hair.

"Not much." The girl chirpily replied. "But I think you and I both know Aizawa-sensei was lying! I did my research before coming here! It pays to be ready for UA, right?!"

"Hmph! Whatever!" Tatsumaki snubbed her. From there, she began walking away without saying a word.

"H-Hey, where you going!? Did I say something wrong!?" The girl cried out. She looked very concerned and worried at the departing Tatsumaki. "Wait, is it because I didn't introduce myself?! I'm sorry! My name is –"

"I don't care!" Tatsumaki yelled back. "I already know one sweetness! I don't need to know another!"

"Oh…" The girl frowned. It was sad really, but she couldn't find the word to reply back to Tatsumaki. Maybe she could and maybe she couldn't. However, that didn't change the fact that distance was created between them.

However, the girl's mood changed. It showed on her face when a small smirk formed on her face and the sun's rays reflected on her glasses.

"Someone's playing hard to get. Hmph." She said with an unintent.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Aizawa, you liar!" All Might stated. On his face was his usual grin as he approached Aizawa.

Just a few seconds ago, Aizawa had unintentionally passed by All Might and Saitama. But since they got his attention, the man turned to them.

"Oh it's All Might and Saitama. So you two were watching I take it?" Aizawa asked rhetorically. "You must both be free then."

"'A logical ruse'? April Fool's was a week ago!" All Might stated. He was referring to what just happened recent. "You expelled an entire new class of first-graders last year!"

"You did…? That's harsh." Saitama commented.

"That is his method." All Might said, explaining. "He kicks kids out without a moment's hesitation if he judges them as having 'zero chances'." Then he turned to Aizawa with his arms at his sides, chest level, and open. "This is a total 180 from what you used to always say! Could it be because…" His grin then widened and pointed at him. "You felt it too, right? Midoriya's raw potential and Tatsumaki's willpower!"

"'You too'?" Aizawa repeated what All Might said. "So you have his back, right…? Normally that'd be against your teaching style…" Then he turned to Saitama. "And you…When I need teaching advice, I'll be sure to call an actual teacher, not a poser."

Saitama felt some tension about hearing that. He didn't know why, but he could feel some resentment coming from Aizawa. However, the teacher didn't push it forward. Instead, he turned away from the two pro heroes.

"The kid's chances are above the "zero" mark. As for the girl, her chances could've been higher. However, she is only here due to poor circumstances on her part."

"Poor circumstance?" All Might asked, confused.

"Huh…So you haven't heard." Aizawa said. He still didn't turn to the duo though as he continued. "I guess it makes sense. You only got started today. But that doesn't change the fact that you're opinion on the girl is…blinded. Ask the principal when you get the chance. I can kick out anyone whose chances drop below that mark at any time. It's not a cruel thing to end the half-assed chasing of a dream…or in her case, paying a debt."

Both Saitama and All Might said nothing back to the teacher. The reason was clear as both just stared at the man before he walked away.

' _What is this about Tatsumaki…?'_ All Might wondered. His mood earlier had changed dramatically upon hearing what Aizawa said. Now he was staring at the teacher with a serious look on his face. _'So that's your brand of kindness. Is that it, Aizawa? However…'_

"Just as I thought…we'll never get along." All Might said in addition. From there, he turned to his right and motioned his hand for Saitama to follow. "Come with me, Saitama. There's an explanation I think we're both owed to know."

"Say no more, All Might." Saitama replied. His stoic expression was gone, and now in its place was a serious look. "I would like to know what he meant just now."

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Oi! That's just wrong!?" Saitama angrily yelled. Sometime had passed, but the Pro Hero didn't like what he just heard. Hence, he slammed his hand on Principal Nezu's table so hard that it created some cracks in the process.

Tank Top Master did not like that. In fact, he was offensive when he too slammed his hand on the principal's table from the quirk animal's side. Now both him and Saitama had a face-off as they had a threatening aura coming from both of them.

"Don't overstep your boundary, Caped Baldy!" Tank Top Master warned. "As the personal bodyguard to Principal Nezu, I shall not let anyone threaten his life! Is that clear!?"

Saitama said nothing back to the Pro Hero. It wasn't because he was unfazed by the warning or absentminded about it. However, the atmosphere between the two was too much that All Might intervened when he placed his hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Saitama…you need to calm down." All Might said calmly. "Like you, I am displeased with what we just heard. But I don't think we've heard everything."

"He's right." Principal Nezu said. Unlike Tank Top Master, he was calm and collected as he looked up at Saitama. "Do not get me wrong. I understand your grievance on the matter. But violence won't take us anywhere. The same goes for Tank Top Master."

"Oh…sorry." Tank Top Master said. He immediately calmed down and pulled back from Saitama.

In response, Saitama did the same. He also let out a sigh before looking straight at the principal, whom then spoke.

"Yes, it is true that Tatsumaki is here due to a debt." The Principal admitted. "Believe me this wasn't an easy choice. But when we took into consideration of certain factors, we found that offering the girl a chance into UA was the only best outcome for her."

"Hmm…" All Might hummed. His disappointment on the matter then showed. "To think…it was all because I failed to react on time. If I had…she wouldn't have to go through all of this. She's doesn't have a hero license yet and Aizawa was clearly pushing her despite knowing her condition."

"There is a reason for that." The Principal mentioned. "Aizawa was the first to speak against the idea of offering Tatsumaki into UA. Then there was most of the staff. But seeing as she's an esper…this felt also needed."

"Espers?" Saitama asked. "That's what Tatsumaki's sister called themselves."

"Then I guess you know what they can do." Principal Nezu said. From there, he seemed troubled. "For a long time, the public have seen espers as nothing but myths or rumors. Even in a world where eighty percent of the world has a quirk, an esper sounds illogical. But then again…even the world government knows about them and has tried to keep them just that way…A rumor."

"This is serious." All Might said with concern. He didn't like it.

"Yeah. Why would they need to keep them as a secret?" Saitama asked, curious.

"Obvious reasons, Saitama." Tank Top Master said. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood firmly. "When people began to have quirks, there was chaos. Good, bad, no one knew what to do with people who found power at the time. Now imagine if others knew about these new people…These people that not only have two, but three and possible more abilities. There would be pandemonium. Already there was even an evil organization called Claw that attempted to make an entire army of espers. It is fortunate they failed, however the circumstances that led to their collapse is still unclear, even to the Japanese government."

"I see." All Might acknowledged. "Then that means…the other reason Tatsumaki was allowed into UA was…"

"To keep the government off her." Principal Nezu completed. "For years, the governments around the world have been watchful of espers that may pop up around the world. What they do with them is unclear. However, Tatsumaki's case is different."

"Different?" Saitama asked.

"She's powerful." Principal Nezu said. Unknown to him though his voice had shook a bit, but recovered. "There are no records of her prior to entering middle school. No parents, no previous medical records, no place of origin or just about anything to pinpoint her existence years ago. It seemed like…she just appeared out of nowhere."

"That's impossible." All Might said in mild disbelief. "Is it really possible for a child to appear out of nowhere?"

"I…honestly don't know." The Principal admitted. "But what is clear is the fact that the very day she did that act of heroism ten months ago, it shaken the Japanese government. 'How did someone so young and yet strong show up so sudden?' 'Who is she? How was able to move about freely without anyone noticing her status?'' I'm sure those are the questions that were asked. Anyway…I hope now you understand the situation, especially when it came to Aizawa. I'm guessing a part of him wanted to see if Tatsumaki could be a worthy hero. So he pushed her harder than others."

Both All Might and Saitama were silent. They had heard everything well, especially for Saitama's state. However, their silence and the looks on their face clearly showed their unlikeliness of the matter. Thus, Principal Nezu spoke further.

"All Might…Saitama…this is hard for both of you, I know." He said. "But right now…that girl needs UA more than she may realize it. Please, I ask that both of you do your best to ensure this girl's life isn't tampered."

Both Saitama and All Might turned to each other and looked at each other's faces in silence with uncertainty.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Time went on with school coming to an end. From the entrance of UA, students could be seen walking out of the building mostly with their new friends. The same could even be said for Tatsumaki and Izuku when they began approaching the entrance. However, the look on Izuku's tired face said something else.

"I'm pooped…" He said tiredly.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki responded with a small scowl. "And here I thought you could tough it out! You're weird you know that!"

Izuku sighed with that tired face. "Come on, Tatsumaki. I –"

"Is your finger healed?" Interjected Iida.

The teen in glasses' presence surprised Izuku, especially when he placed his hand on his shoulder. As a result, Izuku was taken aback as a feeling of fright immediately took him when he turned to the teen.

"AH!" He shouted. "Oh, hey, Iida. Yeah, Recovery Girl saw to that…."

"Pfft! Recovery Girl my ass!" Tatsumaki snubbed. Of course, her comment got both Izuku and Iida surprised, but she continued anyway with annoyance. "That woman should have her age checked! She's freaking old!"

Iida turned to Izuku. "What's with her…? Does she really hate Recovery Girl?"

"I…really don't know." Izuku admitted. "I think she just don't like the hero name."

"Oi! What you two whispering about!? Tatsumaki suddenly yelled. She now had her eyes on the two suspiciously until she shifted her focus to Iida. "And you?! What do you think you're doing?! Trying to be buddy with Izuku all of a sudden?!"

"Um…Tatsumaki."

Izuku was about to say something. However, before he even could, a certain teenage girl with a sweet smile was approaching them.

"Hey, you three!" Ochaco called out. "You guys are heading to the train station? Wait for me!"

Tatsumaki could suddenly feel an upsetting feeling in her stomach. It even showed on her face as it became green. In fact, it was so obvious that Izuku noticed and quickly took a step back, much to the esper's annoyance. Fortunately, she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Damn her…But I'm not going to…do it." Tatsumaki muttered.

Her stomach then began to relax. However, her words and Izuku's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Iida, who could comically have a question mark above his head.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Tatsumaki has some biological reaction to her." Izuku explained. Of course, the explanation made Iida to turn to Izuku, to which the teen backed away with his hands up sacredly. "Honest. I really don't know."

"I see…"

"Hey! Stop talking behind my back!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

Just then, Ochaco finally approached the trio. She had a relieved smile on her face when she did. Hence, she said. "Finally, I made it. You guys were talking about something, right?"

Now it should be noted that Iida and Ochaco haven't properly introduced one another. That is why in that moment Iida felt a little familiarity with her when he turned to her along with Izuku and Tatsumaki.

"You're that 'Infinity' girl." Iida said.

' _Infinity girl?'_ Tatsumaki and Izuku were confused.

Ochaco introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" She said. "You're, uh, Iida Tenya" Then she turned to Tatsumaki and Izuku. "I already know Tatsumaki. As for you…if I'm not mistaken…You're Midoriya Deku!"

"Deku?!" Tatsumaki shouted in surprise. She may have known Izuku for barely a year now, but even she knew his first name. So she was offensive towards her. "Oi! I think you're brain's in a fritz or something! Where did you get the idea that his first name is that?"

Ochaco was a bit taken aback. However, she didn't show it due to her positivity.

"I heard it from that Bakogou kid. He called him that, remember?" She said.

Tatsumaki sighed with a disappointed tone and did a facepalm. At the same time, Izuku just blushed madly as he stood there fidgeting and not making eye contact.

"Ehm, actually, my name is Izuku…" He said, moving his hands to his right side. "Deku is just what Kacchan calls me to demean me…"

"Oh, so it's an insult." Iida was quick to note.

"Bingo!" Tatsumaki plainly said.

"Ehhh, for really! Sorry!" Ochaco apologized sheepishly.

Now at this point, one would expect the conversation to move on. However, Ochaco's positivity shined once more when she pumped her fist up with a brightening smile.

"But you know, I kinda like the name Deku for you!" She stated cheerfully. "It gives a sorta "nerver-give up" vibe, you know?"

Tatsumaki almost puked. It wasn't due to what Ochaco said, but due to her expression. As such, she quickly turned away and began panting to come down.

"Idiot…" She said, referring to Ochaco. It was a good thing then that she felt better. "Anyway…don't call him that. There's no way Midoriya would call himself –"

" **HI, I'M DEKU!"** Izuku blushed madly.

"WHAAATTT!" Tatsumaki turned to the teen in shock.

A second later Izuku found himself lying face-first at the ground. As for Tatsumaki, she simply snubbed at her with her back at the teen. But that wasn't to say that Iida and Ochaco were the same as her. In fact, they were shocked as they looked at Izuku's lying body.

"Midoriya! You okay!?" Iida shouted.

Izuku weakly raised his hand with a thumbs up to answer them. It was enough to madk the other two to feel relax. However, that didn't mean Iida was pleased with the way Tatsumaki had used her powers.

"That was uncalled for." He said strictly. "On school grounds at a time like this, quirks should not be used to harm one another."

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed. "I don't care. Midoriya! Get up! Let's get going!"

"R-Right!" Izuku muttered.

Just then, both Ochaco and Iida watched as Izuku rose from the ground. He didn't seem hurt at all surprisingly, but he did have to wear his bag well before standing fully. But still, the scene still concerned Iida.

"Your friend is violent." He said with a cautious tone.

"Yeah…She certainly is." Izuku admitted. However, surprisingly, the teen had small grateful smile on his face as he faced Tatsumaki. "But you know what, she actually means well." He said.

Tatsumaki began to walk away. She didn't have to say it, but Izuku began to recall the past.

"Back when we were in middle school, no one had my back." He said. "I was kind of alone with no friends. But Tatsumaki…when she saw Kacchan bullying me one time, she stepped in. She even saved the book he tried to burn. That is why…no matter how negative Tatsumaki may be…deep down, I think…No, I believe she's a good person."

Both Iida and Ochaco were surprised. It was one thing for the green haired boy to smile and another for him to explain a beautiful moment. In fact, it could even be said that the smile on Izuku was very brightening that it was almost lost for words.

' _Remarkable…'_ Iida thought. _'Now that I think about, on the day of the entrance exam, she defended him when I misjudged him.'_

' _And there was that time when he beat that giant robot to save me.'_ Ochaco added in thought. _'She didn't stay back and let him stay injured. She actually carried him to get help. So awesome! Tatsumaki is so cool!'_

Now it made sense for both Ochaco and Iida. Tatsumaki may be brash, but she actually meant well for Izuku despite her aggression. So in that moment, as the girl was walking away, she suddenly came to a stop and looked back to see Iida, Ochaco and Midoriya walking towards her.

"Oi! What are the two of you doing with Midoriya?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"Uh…Tatsumaki…" Izuku said with a small smile. Then he gestured to both Iida and Ochaco. "How about we walk together?"

"Walk together?!" Tatsumaki was surprised. However, she was also annoyed to hear that as she bent forward. "Hey! We didn't come with those two! So you can tell them to–"

"Please, Tatsumaki!" Ochaco interrupted.

Tatsumaki was then taken aback. That was because Ochaco was directly in front of her and holding the esper's hand within her own hands with a sweet bright look on her face.

"We're all friends, right?" She asked sweetly.

"I…uh…" Tatsumaki stammered. A part of her wanted to yell back and refuse. However, Ochaco's smile was so powerful that she turned away with a flushed look. "I…don't know."

"Come on, Tatsumaki." Iida said. "We're all in the same class. Would it not be fitting if we all walked together? It is a fine day, after all."

' _Iida…'_ Izuku was surprised. Something about Iida seemed different for the teen. Maybe it was because he was being a bit relaxed than his usual firmness. It made Izuku happy as he looked at him. _'Before I saw Iida as scary, but he's just a really honest diligent guy!'_ He thought.

Anyway, back at Tatsumaki, the girl was seemingly defenseless. It was weird, as this was a feeling Tatsumaki was unfamiliar with. But finally she budged when she forcefully removed her hand from Ochaco and turned away with that flushed look on her face.

"F-Fine! Just don't slack off!" She said.

"Yay!" Ochaco cheered. She threw her hands in the air with a wide smile on her face.

Tatsumaki felt weird on hearing that. For a second, her heart seemed to skip a bit as that flushed look on her face didn't seem to die down. However, she chose not to think of it when she clutched her hand at her chest and began walking away.

"Hey, Tatsumaki!" Ochaco called out.

"Huh…?"

Tatsumaki was once again taken aback. This time, Ochaco put her arm around the girl's arm, which seemed to happen fast. It made Tatsumaki to blush out of embarrassment.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Being close." Ochaco smiled. "We are friends…right, Tatsumaki?"

Tatsumaki was quiet. Her face didn't know how else to react to being close to Ochaco's face. A part of her wanted to shoot down the girl's intuition, but it didn't happen. So instead she turned away to hide her blush.

"You're really trouble…aren't you?" She said stubbornly.

"Trouble?" Ochaco questioned and laughed. "You're funny, Tatsumaki."

"That wasn't a joke."

Then there was Iida and Izuku. The both of them were closely behind the girls as they watched the scene. It was surprising to them, but the while heartwarming even though Iida had a bit of doubt.

"I…don't think Tatsumaki likes being that close." He said.

"Yeah…I think so too." Izuku admitted. Then he smiled happily. "But you know what? I know Tatsumaki is fine with this somehow…even if she doesn't show it."

"Hmm." Iida smiled.

Soon enough, Iida and Izuku were able to catch up with the girls. Thus, it happened there at that moment that when they walked out of the entrance of UA it was with each other, side by side with a good feeling of positivity. Even Tatsumaki, who was now free of Ochaco's grip, was quiet by it all until she looked at the arm Ochaco had held.

' _That girl…and that guy. They're going to be trouble.'_ Tatsumaki thought. The girl was feeling an odd mood in her that she couldn't explain. But for some reason it made her turn to Iida, Ochaco and Izuku, who were all at her left. Thus, the scene made her rethink. _'But…you know what? Maybe a little trouble isn't bad, right?'_ She thought. _'Weird…I never thought anyone would want to be friends with me…'_

Finally, a smile formed on the esper's face. _'Damn you, Midoriya.'_

Izuku suddenly turned to Tatsumaki. In that moment, Iida and Ochaco were talking to one another about something, so he looked at Tatsumaki for some reason. However, the girl quickly turned from him with a blush on his face. In response, Izuku just laughed.

' _I may not have a lot going for me at the moment. But like Ochaco said, I can't give up.'_ Izuku thought honestly. _'But you know something, All Might? Tatsumaki and I have been alone by our individual self for too long. Now I'm just so ecstatic for the both of us that we've gotten far enough to make some real friends.'_

And so it went without saying, the new chapter in Tatsumaki's life was an ongoing one. It could even be said for Izuku, for the both of them were on a journey unlike any they have had in their life. So if they faced any more hardship, there was no doubt that they had their new friends to back them up.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Sorry, my boy, but we haven't got any time to relax…" said All Might. The Pro Hero was alone and back to his normal self as he held a cloth in his hand nervously. "The real test starts tomorrow…"

_(LINE BREAK)_

Somewhere in a hospital, three individuals were walking in the hallway. Their appearance differed than most people, but it wasn't too bad. In fact, one of them, a youngster among the two older men, was talking to them while wearing a white karate dojo custom. He had blonde spiky hair and seemed to be in a good mood.

That mood could also be said for his company. One of them was known to be one of the best in the martial arts world and the brother of the other best in the martial arts world, Bang. As such, the old man was muscular as he possessed a long beard and white long hair, though the top of his head being. Also, he wore a classic-type green on martial arts robes.

So while he, Bomb, the brother of Bang, walked next with Charanko, there was the other man at the other side of the young man. However, unlike Bomb, he didn't have any sign of old age. In fact, his skill was mostly in the way of the sword than martial arts. As such, the man known Kamikaze aka The Atomic Samurai wore what that consisted of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori, as well as a traditional loose-fitting white robe tired with a white sash and two haori. He also had long black hair that's tied in a topknot, dark eyes while sporting a goatee and chewing on a blade of grass.

For the time being, things seemed good. The three of them were talking, with Charanko laughing at a comment by Kamikaze. It was such a good feeling that he couldn't ignore expressing.

"You know, thanks for coming with me." Charanko said gladly. "It really hasn't been easy coming here and seeing Master Bang in such a -"

"Ah, don't mention it." Kamikaze stated with a small grin. "Bang is a great friend of mine. I hope you haven't been having your doubt of him. He's the strongest, even if he did fall in battle. Heck, I won't be surprised if he woke up right now. After all, his brother is here."

"That is true." Bomb commented. He had a small smile on his face as he rubbed the bald spot on his head. "But seriously, old age can really hold a person down. To think I only woke up four months ago from a long-term coma…That's one story I really don't know if I should tell."

Kamikaze laughed. By this point now, the three of them were approaching the door of the room Bang was administered in. However, something felt off when Charanko placed his on the doorknob to open the door. Thus, Kamikaze acted by grabbing the teen's hand on the doorknob and his other hand on one of his swords.

"Wait…" Kamikaze warned. He had a suspicious look on his face that immediately worried Charanko. However, instead of saying anything else to him, he turned to Bomb with a serious look. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You're right." Bomb said. The old man had a serious look on his face as he added. "I feel a presence. A presence I haven't felt since…"

Bomb's eyes suddenly widened. They contained a feeling of fear and shock as he came to a conclusion. So without saying anything, Kamikaze quickly opened to the door and ran inside with Bomb following behind. As for Charanko, he was scared and confused before he peeked into the room and saw what happened.

Just a few meters from Bang's bed, both Kamikaze and Bomb stood in a fighting stance. The swordsman had his katana out while Bomb stood in a martial arts pose. However, the threat next to Bang didn't seem to flinch. In fact, if anything, his presence made Charanko's heart to skip a bit as that threat made a shush sound.

"Shhh, be quiet. You'll wake him up." The threat said.

"You!" Kamikaze yelled angrily. "What are you doing here…Garou?!"

Garou grinned in response. He was presently sitting on a chair close to Bang's bed. But rather than say anything back to Kamikaze, he glanced over at Bang's coma state and stood up.

"I sure did a number on you, old man." Garou said. "As for why I'm here…is it so wrong for a former student to meet his former master?"

Garou suddenly felt something coming for his neck. Thus, before it could make contact, he used his two fingers from his other arm to catch it – and that was without looking back.

"Oh ho! Someone's acting rash today!" Garou mocked openly. "But really it's a surprise since it's coming from the famous Atomic Samurai."

Kamikaze growled with a low tone. He was the one who had tried to strike Garou and failed. Now it was his sword that was caught between Garou's fingers despite the fact that the blade should cut the human-monster's fingers.

"Anyway…I guess I should get going." Garou said calmly. With that, he snapped Kamikaze's blade with that finger and threw what was in his hand to a wall, getting a perfect straight strike.

Not surprising, this action angered Kamikaze. He wanted so much to kill Garou right there, but he chose not to. Instead, he walked out of Garou's way and watched the young man pass even Bomb without a word.

However, that didn't mean Charanko complied. He was scared, but at the same time furious as he spread his arms apart to block the door way. But if that wasn't enough he stood there and made eye contact with Garou.

'You…How dare you!?" Charanko yelled with a shaky voice. "You're the one who put Master Bang in this state, and yet you have the guts to –"

Charanko was suddenly cut off from his word. The reason was Garou, who swiftly grabbed the young man with just his two fingers at the young man's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Charanko!" Kamikaze shouted.

"Put him down, Garou!" Bomb yelled angrily.

Tension could now be felt between these men, even more than before. However, Garou chose to ignore them as he just tightened his grip on Charanko's neck, strangling him.

"You talk too much, you know that?!" He said. "Just because you're his 'disciple' doesn't mean jackshit that you can ever cross me! You tried standing up to me before and you ended up in the hospital! Heck, I'm even sure it's what happened to you that provoked the old fart to come after me! And we all saw what became of him and his brother!"

Bomb angrily clicked his tongue. It was one thing to 'visit' his brother and another thing to threaten the disciple of his brother and insult him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough, Garou!" Bomb yelled firmly. He took a few steps forward and tightened his fists by his sides. "I will forgive you for coming here, but don't you dare hurt that young man any further!"

"Hmph!" Garou responded and tilted his head at Bomb.

The next thing that happened was pain. Garou threw Charanko at the hallway's floor, surprising the hospital staff and visitors there. However, despite the gasps and the shock looks, Garou walked out of the room and passed Charanko with his hands in his pocket.

However, that didn't mean that Charanko was down. In fact, even though his back and neck was in pain, he struggled to sit up and turn to the human-monster.

"GARROOOOUUU!" He cried out angrily.

Garou immediately came to a stop. He didn't turn to face the young man though, but it was clear that all eyes were on the guy from Bomb and Kamikaze and others in the hallway. But still, Charanko didn't hold back as he growled.

"Walk all big as you want, but I swear HE will stop you again!"

"Who…?" Garou asked. He then turned sideways at the man. "The old fart?"

"No. Saitama!"

Garou smirked in response. "Oh, I know that! That is why…" His red eyes suddenly flashed. It happened so strangely that even his grin showed sharp monstrous teeth as he looked down on Charanko "…I'm going to get stronger! I will be the greatest monster that not even he will be able to stop me! I will be so strong that every being from every corner of the earth would have to join together just to stop me! Just you watch, kid! I'm going to bring hell on earth one day! And I haven't even gotten started on the chaos I'll unleash!"

Charanko gulped in fear. For some reason, there was an evil and breathtaking nefarious aura coming from Garou. In fact, it was so terrifying that some of the staff and visitors felt their bodies shaking and their legs refusing to move.

However, none of that mattered much to Garou. He liked the fear, but he said nothing about it before turning away. As for those who were in his way, they ran and fell to the ground in total fear while Garou snickered.

"Now then…I think it's almost time for a reunion." He said menacingly. "Isn't that right, Tatsumaki? I have a feeling you're the key to my final stage to a true monster."

And so with an evil presence that wreaks the air of the hospital, Garou went onwards unopposed. His objective of being the strongest monster was still strong as ever and now he sets his eyes on the esper he knew long ago. What will become of the inevitable reunion is anyone's guess.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Wow, that doesn't sound good. Does this count as a cliffhanger? I honestly don't know. Anyway, writing this chapter was a lot. There were two things I wanted to add to this chapter. One of them was a scene in the manga which had Iida talking about the tests. In my side, I wanted Tatsumaki to bring up that Aizawa lied, but ended up cancelling that entirely.**

 **And then there was one that would probably make people hate Aizawa more. Let me explain. I originally wanted Aizawa to have some form of opposition to Saitama because of how Saitama treats Genos (as a master and disciple relationship). To him (Aizawa), he sees Saitama as a liar and a poser (he called him that in this chapter) and thinks its best Genos leaves Saitama. There was even a scene where Aizawa meets up with Saitama and advises him to stop lying to Genos and quit the 'charade' and actually have Genos passed over to a more capable hero.**

 **However, seeing this would anger some One Punch Man fans, I decided to have this side-plot (if you can call it that) scrapped. But that didn't mean I didn't leave small hints. Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you think I should've added this scene or not? To me, I felt it was needed since I kind of hate the fact that Saitama is hiding the truth from Genos just because he doesn't feel like turning him down. So basically it was to test Saitama.**

 **And then there's the explanation about Tatsumaki's debt. This idea was always in place sometime after putting the second chapter. It makes some sense, especially when you put the first explanation from Chapter 2 and this one together. So tell me what you think please.**

 **Now on to something else that's important. The poll I set up a week or two again has come to an end. If you want to see the results, here they are.**

What hero costume should Tatsumaki wear?

Her canon hero costume – 8

A new hero costume – 3

Total – 11

Winner – Her canon hero costume

 **Thank you so much for voting. Tatsumaki will be hearing her canon hero costume but with shorts for appropriate reasons.**

 **Anyway, I've set up another poll now. This one, however, is different from the previous one. It actually depends on what I should do next in the next chapter. Let me explain.**

 **There are two places I want to go with the next chapter. One of them is the Hero vs Villains test, while the other is one centered on Fubuki and Zeniko, Metal Bat's sister. So it is up to you guys to choose. However, let me inform you of what will take place in these two ideas.**

 **FUBUKI AND ZENKO –**

 **Psykos will make an appearance.**

 **Amai Mask's role in this fanfiction will be revealed.**

 **Mob and his master (Mob Psycho 100) will make an appearance than a cameo**

 **Fubuki and Zenko will be the center of the story.**

 **Metal Bat will also appear.**

 **HEROES VS VILLAINS-**

 **Izuku and Ochaco(heroes) will be teamed up against Katsuki and Tatsumaki(villains).**

 **Izuku will display better control of One for All than in canon.**

 **The new student (the mystery girl that talked to Tatsumaki in this chapter) will show up again and display her power.**

 **Tatsumaki and Ochaco will share a character developing moment.**

 **A bit more of Tatsumaki's past will be revealed.**

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **So yeah, you can see the potential in this chapter. So please go and cast your votes. Also do not forget to favorite and follow this fanfic if you haven't. And review please!**

 **I'M THE MAN OF CARTOONS GUY AND I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO!**


	10. Heroes vs Villains test Pt 1

Heeellllloooo, I'm the Man of Cartoons guy, and I remember it so you don't have to!

Wow! The previous chapter sure was something huh? Anyway, the votes have come in and there's a winner for this fanfic's new arc. And so…without any delay…the winner is…THE HEROES VS VILLAINS TEST!

Yeah, I was really surprised. I thought many would like to see Fubuki's side of things in order to get used to the side characters and see Mob in action. But…well I guess the majority wins yet again. But don't worry, I've added a bit of Fubuki and Zenko arc in this chapter.

Now then, on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 10: Heroes vs Villains test Pt 1**

Somewhere at the coast of the United States, there was a luxurious yacht cruising peacefully in the open sea. There was no trouble nor was there a sense of negativity as the expensive ship went its way. As for the one that owned it, it was none other than the Pro Hero, Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, standing on the front deck by the railing and sipping on a matinée.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked someone with a feminine voice.

"Hmph…" Sweet Mask sounded. He knew the identity of the person who spoke, but decided not to turn to her as he eyed his glass with a bored expression. "Aren't you supposed to be in a class right now?"

"What can I say…? I have free time." The feminine voice said. "Besides…who says I can't do two things at once? Teaching is a bore anyway."

"You're the one who chose it, correct?" Sweet Mask said. From there, he tilted his head to his back to face the person. "But I must admit. You are indeed a powerful esper. Being able to make an astral projection all the way from Japan is something I find…intriguing, Psykos."

Psykos smirked in response. She was presently in a sexy purple bikini and seated on a beach chair facing him.

"Aw…aren't you sweet, Pro Hero Sweet Mask." Psykos said. "How long has it been since we talked? Two, three years?"

"Four?" Sweet Mask answered. He then began approaching Psykos. "Four years ago since the girl escaped and ruined the facility. And to think you would face me after your failure. Do you really think I wouldn't have gotten to you since then?"

"You worry a bit too much." Psykos said, giggling.

"'Worry a bit too much', you say?" Sweet Mask replied. Ironically, he just chuckled and began walking over to Psykos. "You know, power is a fundamental tool one must have to gain influence. Now imagine people with quirks having such power."

"What is this about, Sweet Mask?" Psykos asked. Her light persona dropped as she became serious.

"Patience, my dear. I'm getting to it." Sweet Mask calmly said. "There was a time in my life where I idolized heroes. I still do, but…for years I've had a bad taste of the recent ones. With order restored, heroism became a job rather than an obligation. People who are in for the fame and fortune became rampant, and to be honest…it worries a pro hero like me. I cannot blame the Hero Killer for going after some of them."

"The Hero Killer?" Psykos questioned.

"Yes, I believe you've heard of him." Sweet Mask answered. He now stood directly before Psykos with a dark menacing face as his eyes became bloody red. "Though I do not approve of his tactics, he has a point of this present life we've gotten adjusted to. That is why…when you approached me to make my dream of true heroes I funded you to create what you called Oxform Labs. I also gave you the resources and anything else just to get specific subjects; Subjects that would arise to replace this decay that is false heroism in this world. But do you know what I found?"

Psykos's astral body suddenly shook. Sweet Mask had slammed his hand on a table close to her, and now he was staring at her with scary look just inches from her face.

"You…lied to me, didn't you?" Sweet Mask questioned menacingly.

"A-Sweet Mask…?" Psykos choked.

"Shut it and listen." Sweet Mask interrupted. "I don't know what's your true goal is, but just know this. Never cross my path again or else I might do something you'll regret."

Psykos scowled in response. She didn't like the position she was in. Thus, she sat up with anger in her eyes. "Now you listen here, you little –"

"Be gone! I have no more use of you anymore!"

With that, the Pro Hero slashed his hand swiftly across the woman's abdomen. Of course, this didn't kill her, but it did make the astral projection to disappear. Now it was just Sweet Mask left before he composed himself and pushed some strands of his hair behind his ear.

"I let my anger get the best of me. I can't let that happen again." He said. With that, he turned to his back and faced the rising sun. "That woman couldn't be trusted – Of course, I knew that from the beginning. Fortunately, her research I recovered has proven vital and now it's time for me to make my own move."

The Pro Hero then began walking away. "I will save this world from the heretic heroes that have occupied it. I just need that girl. What was her name again? Ah, yes…Fubuki. She holds the **catalyst**. Hmph! I guess the saying is true. If you want something done right…then do it yourself."

With that, the Pro Hero's intention was revealed. However, just what he had in stall for the little sister of Tatsumaki was a mystery.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Back with Psykos, the real her shouted and clutched her stomach. Though her experience with Sweet Mask wasn't physical, her mind still reacted like it was. As such, her students behind her were worried, especially when a certain black haired girl standing her.

"Alice-sensei, are you okay?" Fubuki asked.

Psykos sighed and removed her hand from her stomach. The least she needed was to be suspicious before the girl. As such she turned to her with a small smile with a sweet expression.

"Always so sweet, Fubuki." She said. The woman looked different. In fact, her entire appearance was different. She had short blonde hair and wore no glasses. Along with that she wore a purple feminine suit and had blue eyes. Anyway, she added. "Now seat down. I'm fine. I just felt a little nagging in my tummy, you know."

"I see. My apologies, sensei." Fubuki apologized and sat down.

With that, Psykos turned back and continued writing on the board. However, while her appearance seemed calm, her mind was different.

' _Sweet Mask…you have no idea what line you just crossed. I underestimated you by thinking I could get your help again. But I see now I was wrong…It doesn't matter now, anyway. I'll just watch Fubuki until the time is right…and as for Tatsumaki, I'll leave that to my little infiltrator...for now.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

U.A, an academy for upcoming teenagers wishing to become heroes, was known for its fair share of excitement. However, today was different. Things felt so normal for the Class 1-A despite being a school for upcoming heroes. Even Tatsumaki noticed this as she sat still and watching the annoying and loud Pro Hero, Present Mic teaching.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Present Mic complained.

"Yes, you are! Now shut up and don't interrupt!" Tatsumaki angrily shouted.

Music Mic mumbled some complaining words before continuing his teaching. As for Tatsumaki, she just huffed as she got a couple of stares from her fellow classmates and earned even a whisper from Momo.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"That's probably the fourth wall being broken." Minoru answered.

"What?" Momo turned to the girl confused.

"What?" Minoru blinked, also confused.

Anyway, time went on before it became afternoon. However, the circumstance was different because of what the students would have to study. It was time for their daily foundational heroics studies, and Izuku was excited for it. In fact, the atmosphere became even more exciting when the door was pushed aside and a certain #1 Pro Hero entered with his famous grin.

"IT'S MEEEE!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"You came!" Izuku was excited.

The Pro Hero didn't stop there though. He laughed with his famous laugh as it was heard all around the classroom as he held both sides of the entrance with the rest of his body moved forward.

"…Through the front door like a normal person!" He exclaimed.

And with that, almost everyone in class was excited to see him. There were already murmurs and comments of the Pro Hero amongst the heroes as he walked into the classroom weirdly. As for those didn't feel anything about the pro hero, they were Katsuki and Tatsumaki as both just looked away with disgust.

"Show off." Both said simultaneously. Of course, both of them were then surprised as their eyes widened. But after a second none of them turned to the other.

Anyway, back at All Might, the Pro Hero did a pose while displaying his muscles as he spoke.

"Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" He exclaimed. And then he turned to them and held a square plate with the word 'battle' on it. "Let's jump right in with this! The trial of battle!"

"The trial…" Katsuki grinned.

"of battle…!" Izuku added, but with less excitement.

From there, All Might stretched his arms apart and continued. "And to go with your first battle…we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!"

"Our battle gear!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ejiro exclaimed excitedly, standing up.

"Hmph! It's about time we get to do something!" Tatsumaki exclaimed. Unlike others though, she just seemed annoyed as she lay back on her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

Fortunately, not everyone was like her. In fact, Izuku seemed one of the most excited as he grabbed his bag.

"My costume!" He exclaimed.

All Might continued. "Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Grounds B! The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls!" From there, he heroically began to walk away. "And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!"

_(LINE BREAK)_

The costume subsidy; before a teen entered the academy, they are asked to send in a report on their quirk and body specs. That way an affiliated company attached to the school then takes that information and makes their ideal costumes. It's a smooth system. Also, detailing specific requests was accepted and so their state-of-the-art costumes were crafted.

So while many students were able to submit their ideal costumes, there were very few others that found themselves in a problem. Like Izuku, who had to inquire of his costume and quirk registration to All Might, and Tatsumaki who had her own problems. Thus, a flashback to a few months ago was needed.

Tatsumaki, at the time, was getting frustrated. She was sitting at the round table in her small apartment with litters of papers with crude designs all over it. She wasn't an artist, nor was she one interested in a hero costumes. However, each design she failed at only made her angry to the point that she finally couldn't hold back.

The esper furiously screamed as her quirk became active and lifted the papers up into the air. From there, the papers spin fast until they were ripped into shredded pieces that then fell to the ground.

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Ttasumaki screamed into the air. She then slammed her fist onto the table and snarled. "So what if I don't have a hero costume!? I can still kick ass more than any of those heroes! Besides, I don't wanna look like a slut like that giant heroine on TV! So if anything, having no hero costume saves time and money! I don't need a costume!"

Fubuki shook her head with mild disappointment. She was some feet behind her sister with a tray of baked cookies in her green glowing hands when she had seen her sister overreact. But rather than say anything there, she walked over to her sister's opposite and placed the cookie down on the table.

"There you go making excuses again, big sis." Fubuki said.

"What did you say!?" Tatsumaki yelled angrily at her sister. "If this is about your fanatics for heroes again, you can say goodbye to buying the next issue of that manga you like!"

"NOOOO!" Fubuki whined comically.

However, Tatsumaki didn't listen to her sister. She just turned away in annoyance and her hand under her head while her sister fell on her butt, still thinking over her sister's threat.

"Besides…" Tatsumaki muttered. "…getting this hero costume seems such as a major deal. I don't get it anyway."

"Hmm?" Fubuki smiled. She seemed to suddenly forget her sister's threat. Thus, she became straightforward. "Well that's the thing, big sister. A hero costume represents something in a hero's life."

"What? A fashion sense?" Tatsumaki turned her eyes to her sister. "Maybe that makes sense with how much of an attention-seeker that giant woman is with her costume being skintight."

"Ah, you mean Mount Lady." Fubuki mentioned. "Actually, I wouldn't use her as a good example, big sister. She did steal Kamui's victory of that villain months back."

"Whatever." Tatsumaki said and looked back away.

Fubuki felt disappointed. A part of her wanted her sister to continue the conversation, but she could see her sister wasn't like that. However, that didn't stop her from using her quirk to levitate a few pieces of the shredded papers into a single almost perfect page with the design of a bad her costume.

"This is awful!" Fubuki commented straight away.

That didn't go well with Tatsumaki. She became angry as the next thing she did was stand up and slam both hands on the round table with her upper body bent forward, glaring at Fubuki.

"And you think you can do better?!" She yelled angrily.

"Pretty much." Fubuki smiled chirpily.

The little esper then activated her quirk. Hence, with it, she levitated her schoolbag from its original position and placed it right next to her. From there, she dug her hand into the bag and began pulling out books as she continued to talk.

"Do you remember that one hero costume design I made for you months ago?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I remember shredding that stupid thing." Tatsumaki answered. Her eyes then widened in realization before they became menacing. "Wait, didn't I tell you to not draw any of those stupid hero stuff?!"

"You didn't." Fubuki calmly said. "You told me heroes don't exist. You also said you weren't going to be one. But here we are now."

Tatsumaki huffed and stood back straight. Along with that, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. _'I haven't told her about the debt, so of course she thinks that way.'_ She thought.

Soon enough, Fubuki found what she was looking for. It was a sketchbook, which she then placed on the table before facing her sister.

"Ever since that time, I actually took what you said into consideration." Fubuki said honestly. "I haven't been in this world as long as you have. In fact, you've been the only one that I can rely on for as long as I can remember. But despite that, I want to be some help to you. That is why…I spent hours learning how to draw. I had Lily and my arts teacher teach me the techniques in drawing until finally I made a sketchbook on it."

Tatsumaki didn't seem impressed. In fact, if anything, she just tilted her head over to her sister with a cold glare at her sister. So of course this figure of Tatsumaki was a bit scary to Fubuki, who then reluctantly got up and began walking out the door.

"W-Well…I better be going. Saitama wants to go shopping and I thought that…I could go and learn a few things about it." Fubuki said as she stepped away. Once she got to the door, she opened it and turned back to her sister. This time she had pleading eyes. "Please just take a look at it. Bye."

With that, the little esper walked out the door and closed it behind her. Now it was just Tatsumaki who just continued to stare at the door until her eyes moved to the sketchbook.

"What a waste." She commented rudely. The girl then followed her strict emotion as she bent down and picked up the book before standing back straight. "I want so much for Fubuki to have a normal life from all of this. But at least she's considering what I told her back then. Anyway…I should confiscate this book to set another example."

With that, Tatsumaki turned away. She was very well intent on dealing off with the book when suddenly a thought came to her. She didn't know how, but she took that moment to pause and lift the sketchbook to her face.

' _Wait…what am I thinking?'_ She thought. _'I get Fubuki is still dealing with her heroism phase, but she still worked hard to do this for me, right? Besides…it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Maybe after that I can confiscate it if it seems it's influencing Fubuki negatively.'_

With that, the green haired esper opened the book and became surprise. The sketchbook was beyond what she would've expected. Fubuki had indeed improved, as each sketch on each page consisted of her, Tatsumaki, in different poses and styling a familiar heroic costume with an addition. In fact, it was so good that Tatsumaki became mentally lost in it as her mood loosened and she turned each page.

' _Fubuki really drew all this?'_ Tatsumaki thought. She was surprised and at the same time in astonishment. _'I never knew.'_

Not long after, Tatsumaki reached the last page. She expected it to be as good as the other ones, but it actually was more breathtaking. Fubuki had drawn a perfect picture of herself and Tatsumaki holding hands and smiling, with some words below it.

 _My big sister is the best sister in the world! She always seems to be there for me, even when she can act so mean sometimes. I remember one time two years ago I scrapped my knee and she was mad at me for that. But she didn't hold it against me. She treated the wound and actually brought an ice cream to help me stop crying. That was really nice of her. But, of course, this won't be her only act of kindness. She's my sister and I love her and one day I want to be as strong as she is. Maybe that day will come. I don't know yet. But one thing for sure is this. I love you, Tatsumaki, big sister._

 _Fubuki, sister to the greatest esper ever!_

A single tear drop fell on the sketchbook. Fubuki's words had actually hit Tatsumaki right in her heart. In fact, if one where to see Tatsumaki right there and then, they would see a girl crying softly as she stared at the book.

' _Damn you, Fubuki…'_ Tatsumaki thought. She wasn't anger or regretting. No, she seemed grateful and at the same time ashamed as she squeezed the book in her hand. _'All this time I thought you would grow to hate me…Sure, we had our good moments, but…I never thought you thought highly of me…Dammit! Why do you have to be such a sweet little sister!'_

With that, Tatsumaki used her jacket's sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her mind was already made up, so she did what she thought then. She flipped through the sketchbook's pages until she landed on a dramatic pose of her and tore the page off. From there, she looked at it.

' _You know what, Fubuki? This doesn't look so bad.'_ She thought and smiled/.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The day had finally come. The hero costumes for Class 1-A was prepared and ready to be used. That was why, when each student walked through the huge entrance gate, they each had their own moments over it. This was even for Tatsumaki who could feel the black material touching her skin as her desired costume. Hence, she walked through the gate as they approached the ending.

' _This costume…I'm still not keen of being a hero. However, Fubuki used a lot of her time to help an uninspiring sister like me.'_ Tatsumaki thought deeply. _'I didn't really care if I became the bad guy in her life. Heck, I never gave it an actual thought until that moment. So now…this costume is more than just because of UA. This costume…is with my sister's love and effort. I won't disappoint you, Fubuki. Just watch me. I'll show you an actual sister to be proud of.'_

With that, Tatsumaki's hero costume was in full display when she and everyone else walked through the gate. She wore a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and hour high-cut leg slits that showed her legs and black small heels. However, unlike its original design, it had black skintight shorts that reached almost to her knee while giving a bit too much detail of her thighs and other places.

' _But still…I can't help but feel I'm a little exposed.'_ Tatsumaki thought with a shudder. Unknown to her though, a certain little pervert was staring a bit too much at her shorts. He was probably the cause of her feeling.

Anyway, Izuku was the last to emerge from the tunnel. There, Tatsumaki faced him with her arms crossed and a small scowl on her face.

"Well it's about time you showed up." She said.

"Sorry, Tatsumaki." Izuku replied. He then noticed Tatsumaki costume. "You look really great. I mean your hero costume."

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki stubbornly tilted her head away. "Whatever. Let's just get this dumb test over with!"

"Ah! Deku! Tatsumaki!" Ochaco called out. She was turned at their direction as she too was wearing her hero costume. "Cool costume, you two! They look really practical!"

Izuku seemed surprised and taken aback by Ochaco's costume, which looked sexy on her. Her costume consisted of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar and thick round braces with handles attached to them.

"I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better…" Ochaco said with an embarrassed blush. Along with that, her hand was behind her head with a sheepish look on her face. "My costume came out puff." She said.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki simply snubbed. Then without saying anything, she angrily walked away, much to Izuku and Ochaco's surprise.

"Wait, did I say something wrong?" She asked.

Izuku was about to say something. But then he was approached by Minoru, who gave him a thumbs up and confused him.

"Heroics are the greatest." Minoru said.

Anyway, back with the task at hand, All Might stood before everyone. As expected, he complimented on their hero costumes until he saw Izuku's costume and noticed the long ears of the teen's mask resembled his long spiky blonde hair. Fortunately, he didn't say anything wrong about it. Tenya Iida then raised his hand up to get the Pro Hero's attention.

"Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the entrance exam?!" He asked.

' _Is that four-eyes in that?'_ Tatsumaki questioned, staring at the person next to her.

Iida's costume consisted of a black and white one-piece suit with high collar over his various pieces of armor, including a helmet that covered his face.

"You'll see!" All Might responded with his famous grin. "In fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle trial! Monsters are a problem outdoors due to their chaotic desire to destroy, birthed from either an obsessive behavior, natural birth of nature or scientific experimentations! However, today we'll be dealing with villains!"

With that said, he continued. "Villain-cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment…House arrest…the black market. In this hero saturated society, why any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadow! So for this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups for a TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!"

"What about the foundational training?" Tsuyu asked. Her hero costunme was a green and black skintight suit yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. Along with that, she wore goggles, black gloves and boots with a frog-like design.

"This is the foundational training!" All Might beamingly raised his fist to his face. "Only this time, there won't be any robots. It'd be okay to just destroy!"

From there, the questions came from a few of the students. Some of them made sense; however, Yuuga seemed more fascinated with his costume to ask a legit question. But still, the fact that they were asking questions at the same time got on All Might's nerve, though he held it back and said. "I can't hear you if you speak all at once!"

With that said, the pro hero opened a small sheet of paper and began reading from it.

"For this training , we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying!" He said, informing them. "The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win!"

The Pro Hero then went over to a lottery box and added. "Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"

Iida was surprised. "Is that really how we'll do it!?"

Just then, Izuku explained. "Well pros are often forced to make impromptu team-ups with other bheroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that…" He said.

All Might was very pleased with Izuku's analysis. As such, he raised his arm up into the air and exclaimed. "I see…! Always with our eyes on the future, are we? I apologize! Anyway! Let's start this!"

TEAM A – OCHACO URARAKA & IZUKU MIDORIYA

TEAM B – SHOTO TODORIKI & MEZO SHOJI

TEAM C – MOMO YAOYOROZU & MINORU MINETA

TEAM D – TATSUMAKI & KATSUKI BAKUGOU

TEAM E –MINA ASHIDO & YUUGA AOYAMA

TEAM F –KOJI KODA & RIKIDO SATO

TEAM G – DENKI KAMINARI & KYOKA JIRO

TEAM H –FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI & TSUYU ASUI

TEAM I – MASHIRAO OJIRO & TORU HAGAKURE

TEAM J – AKEMI TOSHI & HANTA SARO

TEAM L – TENYA IIDA & EJIRO KIRISHIMA

-(LINE)

Everyone picked in various teams had their own reactions. Most of them accepted it the way it was, while others like Katsuki and Tatsumaki resented the decision. As for Izuku and Ochaco, the girl beamed happily about it while Izuku seemed too nervous to speak.

Anyway, All Might wasn't done yet. He dipped his hands into two boxes tilted 'hero' and 'villain' to pick the first pairs to do combat. Hence, when he brought his hands out, he held a ball in each hand. One of them was marked 'A' while the other was marked 'D'.

"Pair A will be heroes!" All Might announced. "Pair D will be the villains!"

Katsuki and Izuku were shocked about it. They clearly hadn't expected each other to cross the other's path so soon. As for Tatsumaki and Ochaco, the girl just seemed tense as she looked away while Ochaco seemed worried.

Anyway, sometime soon passed before the scene changed. All Might instructed Katsuki and Tatsumaki to head into the building to get inside the head of villains, while the heroes, Ochaco and Izuku, were to wait for five minutes. Of course, everyone else would be able to watch from surveillance cameras. As for the limits of using their quirks offensively, they were free to use it, though the test could be cut short if things went too far.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Tatsumaki placed her hand on the so-called nuclear core. Of course, it was a prop as both she and Katsuki were within a room in the highest part of the building. However, there was something on the girl's mind as she frowned and stared at the bomb.

' _I've tried so hard over the years to never be the villain. Now here I am playing such a role. This sucks, even if it's just a dumb test…'_ The esper thought.

"Oi! Tatsumaki!" Katsuki yelled.

Tatsumaki responded by turning back at him. A part of her had expected the teen to be angry; however what he did next was surprising. He got close to her so quick that it forced Tatsumaki to back up to the nuclear core prop. But if that wasn't enough, the blonde teen slammed his hand on the thing as he glared at her face closely.

"How long has deku had it!?" Katsuki yelled angrily. "That quirk! You knew about it, didn't you!? Don't play dumb with me, tornado!"

Tatsumaki said nothing in response. Instead she remained quiet as she shared an intense moment with Katsuki with a small scowl before shoving him back and walking away to a side of the room.

"Get that close again and I'll make you regret it!" Tatsumaki retorted without turning back. She then came to a stop with her arms crossed over her chest. "As for Midoriya, I didn't know about his quirk until later on! But if you're so intent on finding out the truth then there's only one thing to do!"

Katsuki said nothing back. It was no secret that he resented Tatsumaki very much. But that didn't stop Tatsumaki from revealing what she had in mind as she tilted her head at him with an emotionless look on her face.

"Beat him up." She said.

"Are you fucking with me!?" Katsuki angrily questioned.

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it!" Tatsumaki remarked with a glare. From there, she turned back to him fully with that emotionless expression. "But when you think about it, how else will he tell you!? You feel he played you, right?! Then beat the crap out of him to the point that he's begging to tell you everything!"

Katsuki angrily clicked his tongue before turning and walking away. He had his reasons for such, especially as he spoke.

"I don't need a fucking wind-blower to tell me what to do!" Katsuki angrily stated. "But just know this! I'll be coming for you too one day!"

Tatsumaki said nothing back. Instead she remained expressionless as she watched the hotheaded teen walk out of the room. As for her reasons for suddenly being antagonist to Izuku, it was somewhat revealed in her head.

' _For Midoriya to be strong, he has to prepare for the worse. Good luck, you idiot. Bakugou isn't going to hold back on you now!'_

Back with Katsuki, he had a wide grin on his faced, which was filled with rage and excitement.

' _All this time you were laughing at me, deku!'_ Katsuki thought angrily. _'You fucking nerd! I'm going to make you regret that!'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Meanwhile, outside the building, Izuku and Ochaco were standing just a few feet from it. The building was a few storey building, and in their hands was a small map of it that they could rely on for directions.

"A layout of the building…I guess we have to commit it to memory." Ochaco said with her other hand on her hip. "It doesn't seem there are any penalties like Aizawa-sensei, so I'm relieved. All Might's as nice in person as his image on TV."

So while Ochaco seemed happy, Izuku was a different case. In fact, the sweet teenage girl soon noticed when she turned to him and saw him sweating nervously.

"You don't look relieved!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no, sorry…" Izuku said. He was able to then calm himself down a bit when he turned to her. "It's just…my opponent is Kacchan and Tatsumaki too…I guess I'm just…really tense."

' _Tatsumaki…'_ Ochaco thought. A look of concern then came on her face before she blinked and said to Izuku. "I see…I remember now…It was Bakugou who keeps bullying you…I guess it must be nice to have someone as strong as Tatsumaki to help you."

"Tatsumaki was…" Izuku muttered. He then paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Tatsumaki was the first girl I ever talked to. We didn't really know each other almost throughout middle school. But despite all that…despite being a stranger…she was the first to stand up against Kacchan. That courage, that resolve, that look of straightforwardness even when things seem troublesome…I can't help but admire that."

"Wow…" Oachaco muttered. She was astonished.

' _However…it's pretty clear that she and I are exact opposites.'_ Izuku thought deeply. _'She's headstrong and confident while I'm intimidated and weak. A girl who has an amazing quirk but doesn't want to be a hero, and a boy who is quirkless but wants to be a hero…As I thought, we're actual opposites with nothing much in common. It even makes me wonder…if I wasn't there at the alley. If I had actually turned away and Tatsumaki eventually intervened to stop that villain. Would I still have One for All…or would Tatsumaki had been its wielder instead…? Honestly, the thought scares me.'_

"Deku?" Ochaco called out. She seemed more concerned about him as she looked at him at the face. "Is this about Bakugou?"

"Huh…? No." Izuku answered. He then turned away as he held the bottom part of his mask in his hand. "I was just thinking about Tatsumaki." Then he tightened his fist as a flashback of Katsuki came to mind. "But right now I should be focused on Kacchan. I hate his guts, but I also admire him…His ambition…his confidence…his strength…his quirk…Both him and Tatsumaki are even better than me in a hundred different ways."

Ochaco remained silent. This moment Izuku was having was straightforward and honest as he seemed determined in a way. Thus, when he put on the rest of his mask, he added by saying. "All the same…this time I feel I don't want to lost…if that makes sense."

"So this must be fate! The bonds between former middle schoolmates!" Ochaco chirply exclaimed.

Izuku was taken aback by her reaction. Thus, he began shaky. "Oh man, I'm sorry for blabbering on about something that has nothing to do with me…"

"It does too!" Ochaco insisted. "We're a team now, aren't we? Let's do our best!"

And so, with that, the two seemed set to go.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Within the basement of the same building, the other students and All Might were present. There, everyone could view multiple monitors in front of them as it showed different places in the building. As for All Might, he was resolved with a grading book to grade the students, especially for Izuku and Tatsumaki. He felt no favoritism towards them in this time.

So back at the main floors of the building, Izuku and Ochaco snuck into the place through a window. From there, Izuku led the way while Ochaco followed from behind.

' _We've gotten in, however now we have to be ready.'_ Izuku thought cleverly. _'Fortunately, I can adjust One for All to a certain level. That means I can use it in a hand-to-hand combat if the need comes. But I have to be conscious not to go over the boundary or I might end up killing someone. It's just that strength I can control and Uraraka's 'zero gravity' in her arsenal that we can have an actual chance of winning.'_

With that thought out, Izuku was conscious of his surroundings. He followed certain steps within the notebooks he made from seeing experienced pro heroes in action. Hence, he and Ochaco were doing well as they went from corridor to passageway while being conscious of their environment.

However, that didn't mean everything went smoothly as one would hope. In fact, Minoru from the basement surveillance was quick to notice Katsuki flying forward from a passage the two were about to pass.

"A sudden ambush!" He shouted, alarmed.

A second later Katsuki attacked. He launched an explosion blast directed at Izuku, but missed. For some reason, Izuku's senses were higher so he was able to grab Ochaco quickly and jump out of the range of his blast before landing on the ground with his suit still intact.

"That was unexpected. He almost grazed me there." Izuku muttered. "Are you okay, Uraraka?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ochaco said. She was shaky though, as her voice sounded that way. "He came like a bolt."

When Ochaco looked forward, she could see the smoke from Katsuki's explosion fading. Thus, when he rose from the ground, he seemed intimidating amongst the clearing smoke as his voice was filled with frustration.

"Dammit, Deku! Don't dodge me!" He exclaimed.

"I thought so…" Izuku said, regaining his stand. "With me as his opponent, Kacchan's priority would definitely be to beat me up!"

Now Katsuki was ready. He rushed at Izuku with his right arm drawn back, ready to blast at the green haired teen once again. He even had a maddening grin when he drew close.

"I'll blow you away. But just short of getting this interrupted!" He exclaimed.

However, something unexpected happened. Izuku closed the gap between him and his bully by grabbing the arm the teen was about to use. Then, by summoning a small amount of One for All he could control, he did a spin while holding Katsuki and threw him away with so much force that he hit the end of passageway with a loud pained cry escaping his mouth. Along with that, the wall Katsuki had crashed into had spider-web cracks on it.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Ochaco exclaimed cheerfully.

The girl wasn't the only one though. Izuku's throw and speed had gotten the attention of the other students as they were astonished at what just happened.

"That throw was amazing! So manly to confront Bakugou like that!" Kenji expressed with a wide excited smile.

"I know right!" Mina exclaimed excitedly. "As expected from the person who got first place in the entrance exam!"

"Indeed." Tenya agreed. "But now that I think about, the top three who passed the entrance exam are all in one building. Bakugou #3, Tatsumaki #2 and the number 1, Midoriya. This might turn out to be quite the battle."

Back at the battle, the remnants of Katsuki's smoke had clear. Now Izuku stood with a determined expression on his face as Kacchan began to rise back to his feet.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ Katsuki wondered with annoyance. _'Did that little shit actually read me!? Dammit, deku!'_

"Kacchan…" Izuku called. He stood confidently with no scratch on him. "You always lead with a big right swing! I can't count how many times I've seen you do it! I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes I thought were amazing…including you!"

Katsuki lifted his head at Izuku with his anger rising. It was one thing to be thrown about and another to be talked down by the same person he treated lowly. But that didn't stop the bright determination in Izuku as he held his fist forward and took a stance.

"THE SAME NOTES YOU TRIED TO BLOW UP AND TOSS…! I'M NOT LONGER THE DEKU YOU EQUATED WITH A WORTHLESS GUPPY…NOW I'M…THE 'DEKU' WHOSE VIBE IS 'NEVER GIVING UP'!"

Ochaco was surprised to hear this. It wasn't bad, but it did make her flashback to the day she had told Izuku how much she liked the sound of the word 'deku'. However, that didn't go well for Katuski as he glared furiously at Izuku.

"You used to piss your pants before me…!" He stated angrily. "Now I see how it is! Finally, you show me that damn quirk of yours!"

With that, Katsuki didn't hold back his rage. "I HATE LISTENING THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS, BUT I'M REALLY PISSED RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU, DEKU!"

' _Girlfriend?'_ Ochaco questioned. _'Is he talking about Tatsumaki…? No, it can't be. Tatsumaki won't want her friend hurt, right?'_

There was no time to answer, though. The reason was because Katsuki came flying forward by shooting simultaneous explosions from his palms behind him. Of course, this caught Izuku's attention as he took a step back.

"Go without me, Uraraka! Go now!" He shouted.

Katsuki kicked the green haired teen from the side. At the same time, Ochaco ran off without a word. She was concerned about him, but it was clear that she should take the chance while she had it. Besides, Izuku was able to use that chance to wrap a tape around the attacking teen's leg while he was still in the air.

"Proof of capture!" Izuku noted.

Though he had to be hit, he saw this as his chance. The tape he was using was a way to indicate that the 'villain' had been captured. This was good as Izuku tried to wrap it around Katsuki's leg.

' _Notebook #10, pg. 18! I can visualize it already!'_ Izuku thought. He was taking about one of his numerous notes of heroes. _'What will he do next?! If I know Kacchan, he'll start getting hasty!'_

Katsuki did just that. He harshly brought his hand down on Izuku and let out a fierce explosion for his head. However, he missed due to Izuku running out of the way.

' _And there came the right swing like I expected!'_ He thought again.

Back at the building's basement, most of the students were astonished at the battle. Izuku had cleverly dodged yet another of Katsuki's explosion. Of course, this scene impressed All Might, who was aware of the teen's hero-otaku knowledge and the way he displayed One for All.

However, the battle wasn't over yet. Katsuki turned back to Izuku who got back on his feet with his hero costume still intact as both met each other's eyes.

' _I got him!'_ Izuku noted mentally. _'He pushed me back against the wall, but that being said, the rest won't be easy. I feel vindicated'_

"Now you've done it, Deku!" Katsuki shouted angrily. He showed no sign or reluctance in his eyes as he opened his palms upwards and let out fierce explosions. _"_ That quirk of yours is no match for mine! And I'm going to prove it by smashing that shit of a face with this! Now die!"

With that, Katsuki ran straight for Izuku. The distance between them was short, but it was enough for Izuku to gather himself even though a part of him was scared. Thus, he tightened his fist and ran straight at Katsuki.

"I'm not going to whimper or ran away anymore, Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed strongly.

A few seconds, the both of them were close. Kacchan brought forward his right arm to release another explosion while Izuku swung his right fist for the teen. A lot riding on this moment, so none of them were willing to back down when they shortened the distance.

As such, what happened next was destruction. Katuski swung his right arm while Izuku did the same with his fist and a loud cry. Thus, a loud boom was heard as that passageway was impacted heavily.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Ochaco stumbled as she felt the floor under her feet shake.

"What the…Was that Deku and Bakugou?" She wondered and became concerned. "Please just be okay, Deku! I'll get to Tatsumaki and finish the test for us."

Tatsumaki smirked as she took a bite of a cookie. She was currently by herself in the room with the nuclear core prop behind her while levitating herself in the air in a sitting position. At the same time, there was a small bag of cookies that she took delight in eating.

' _Everything is going according to what I expected.'_ Tatsumaki said with a villainous grin. _'By firing up Bakugou, he won't hold back against Midoriya especially now that he showed his quirk to him. Now, I could end all of this and become the winner, but there's a certain girl I've been meaning to have a little chat with.'_

"Uraraka…" Tatsumaki muttered. Her eyes then glow bright green as a snickering grin grew on her face. _'You actually got that idiot to call himself that dumb name. Now I'm going to enjoy what I have planned for you…So come, little sunshine of sweetness. Come and enlighten me with your sweet words, because when I'm done with you…that sunlight of yours might experience its sunset for good.'_

And so the Tornado of Terror awaited her prey to arrive. Just what she had in mind was a scary thought especially with the role of a villain she had now adopted.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Yup, another cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! I wanted to save some moments for the next chapter, so this was for the best!**

 **Anyway, you may have noticed how certain things are like. I'll start first with Sweet Mask. If you recall, in One Punch Man, he's A Class Rank-1 of the Hero Association. So while most of his backstory remains the same, he does have an ideology that ties with Tatsumaki and the Hero Hunter in this fanfiction. So expect more from him in future chapters.**

 **Also, the fact that Sweet Mask is the one behind Oxform Labs is something I thought over. I did think of creating a bunch of OCs, with one of them actually being a character from the anime, Black Butler, but I thought that would be too much. So there you go.**

 **Now then, about Tatsumaki, some of you may be surprised that she's seemed to turn from her development so far. Well don't worry, she's still the same but I won't state her reasons for suddenly playing the villain. You're gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

 **On another note, I would like to thank a guest reviewer for his/her OOC, Akemi Toshi. The description of the character was so good that I couldn't ignore it. However, I will make some minor changes to this character if the owner doesn't mind. Like for instance, Akemi will be a girl instead of a guy disguised as a girl.**

 **Now on to the vote results. However, before getting to that, I would like to thank those who went to vote for the one they still wanted. It was fun seeing a good number of you voting in the poll. Please keep it up the next time I set up a poll. Also, don't worry. I will still feature the chapter/chapters with Fubuki and Zenko in this fanfic.**

What direction of The Esper of UA would you prefer?

Heroes vs Villains test – 9 votes

Fubuki and Zenko – 2 votes

Winner: Heroes vs Villains test.

 **Thank you all for your votes again. Also, another big thanks goes to those who reviewed the previous chapter, favorite and keeps following. Please keep it up. All your supports are what keeps me going!**

 **I'M THE MAN OF CARTOONS GUY AND I REMEMBER IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO!**


	11. Heroes vs Villains test Pt2

What's up, you beautiful people!? I hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome to The Esper of UA! But before we jump into the chapter, there are some things I want to say.

Big thanks for your reviews, favorites and following! I was feeling a bit down about the previous chapter, but seeing you guys cared for it made me feel better!

Also, for those who know how my intro is like, you may be wondering why I've changed it. Well it's because the intro was based off a youtube channel I follow is going through some trouble and I don't feel right referencing them for the time being.

Now then, let's jump to the chapter!

 **Chapter 11: Heroes vs Villains test Pt 2**

Though Tatsumaki wasn't on the ground, she did sense it shake. But her attitude didn't change. Instead she just took munched on another cookie before sighing and looking into the bag with disappointment.

"Damn…the cookies are almost finished." Tatsumaki muttered. "Note to self: tell Fubuki to bake more when all this is over."

Meanwhile, seemingly unknown to the esper, Ochaco was at the side of the entrance of the room. She was hiding, of course, as she could only peek from her side in order to avoid being detected. As such, she didn't seem to catch Tatsumaki's attention as the esper ate the last cookie and pressed the communicator at her ear.

"Oi, Bakugou! Keep it down!" She shouted.

"PISS OFF, TORNADO!" Bakugou yelled through the earpiece.

Tatsumaki was almost triggered by it. She may be working with the hothead, but she still didn't like him. However, she calmed down a second's later and asked the question on her mind.

"So, how's it going? Kicked his ass yet?" She asked.

Katsuki growled, but said nothing else. At his present situation, the hallway he was in was covered in dissipating smoke. As for Izuku, there was no sign of him even as the hotheaded teen walked through, searching for him.

"Well?" Tatsumaki asked again.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki yelled.

"So I'm guessing it didn't work out huh?" Tatsumaki guessed easily. She then smirked evilly. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You bullied Midoriya like he was nothing, and now he stands in your way like a boulder. Tell me, how does it feel…? How does it feel to know the very pebble in your path was actually a boulder…? He robbed you of your place as number one in the entrance exam, and now he's going to rob you of your victory in this test."

Katsuki gritted his teeth angrily. His rage was growing, even more than it had ever been before. Tatsumaki wasn't in his presence, but her clear taunts were getting to him a lot.

' _Damn her! Damn her and that deku!'_ Katsuki cursed angrily. He couldn't hold the anger in him. " **Damn bitch! What's your aim!? I swear I'll fucking crush you when I'm done with him!** "

"My aim?" Tatsumaki questioned mischievously. "My aim is simple. It's to win. But I can't have that if you don't beat the shit out of Midoriya, now can I?"

Ochaco was worried the moment she heard that. Her position was still not exposed, so she could hear everything Tatsumaki was saying as she continued.

"Listen, I don't care about how you do it!" Tatsumaki informed him. "Do whatever you want! Make Midoriya cry and weep for all I care! Just do your own part and I'll do my own, got it you idiot?!"

Katsuki shouted in rage and ended the line. Of course, this didn't surprise esper as she just sat there and smirked with her right leg over her left leg.

"And now we wait for the result." Tatsumaki muttered.

Ochaco was still hidden though. But that didn't change the fact that she was surprised at Tatsumaki's attitude.

' _Tatsumaki really did tell Bakugou to do that. But why? Playing a villain is fine and all, but she and Deku are still friends, right?'_

"By the way…" Tatsumaki then spoke up. She was speaking into her communicator. But then she revealed her listener when she looked to the entrance "…how long are you going to hid there, Uraraka?"

Ochaco's eyes widened in shock before she pulled back. She had been caught, and it was so unexpected. As such, she placed her hands on the wall and looked to the entrance.

"She saw me…Now what?" Ochaco was nervous.

The girl had never faced off against someone like Tatsumaki or any foe at all. However, she was then able to shake the nervousness off and walk into the room. Hence, she entered and stood some feet away from Tatsumaki who then landed on the ground.

"Figures, you would be here." Tatsumaki said.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Tatsumaki questioned, slightly confused.

"Why did you do that?" Ochaco asked calmly. She didn't want her emotion to show too much, even though it still did. She was clearly sad and concerned. "Bakugou is harsh and mean. If you keep instigating him like that, he'll hurt deku a lot. Aren't you and deku friends?"

Tatsumaki's lips changed to a small snarl upon hearing the name she hated.

"There you go again, calling him that trash of a name!" Tatsumaki yelled. "DEKU…DEKU…DEKU...DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HEAR WHEN YOU SAY THAT?! TRASH, USELESS AND PIECE OF SHIT! THOSE ARE WHAT I HEAR FROM YOU WHEN YOU CALL MIDORIYA THAT NAME! SO YOU BETTER BE AWARE THAT I SHALL NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE SUCH A NAME!"

Ochaco was silent. She didn't know what to say. And to add to that, something about Tatsumaki's tone was far different from what she had known the girl for. It was a little scary. However, Tatsumaki didn't stop there. She continued, though her temper decreased.

"And as for your question, let me answer with a question of my own." She said. "What do you think villains are like? Do you group them as one and the same or people with their own ideologies about the society…? I can honestly tell you that there are villains far worse than the ones you've seen on TV…Right now, as we speak, Midoriya is about to enter a new page in his life, but in order to do that he has to conquer the obstruction before him…Bakugou, someone who Midoriya looked up to and now turned bully. I wonder how things will go."

"But what about the test?!" Ochaco questioned. "I understand Deku has to face Bakugou one day, but from the sounds of it you're just making it worse! Pushing someone like Bakugou won't help!"

"And how would you know?" Tatsumaki questioned rhetorically. "Nothing you say will change things because they are already in motion. Maybe my tactics sound insane to you, but the end justifies the means. So…'hero', how are you going to stop me?"

The tone Tatsumaki used sounded unlike herself. It was even something that Ochaco noticed as her heart sank a bit. As for the esper's eyes, there wasn't a sign of a care in her. She seemed emotionless like a true villain.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The clash between Katsuki and Izuku had happened and come to an end just as it had happened. Now Katsuki was in search of Izuku, who seemed to have disappeared upon both of them hitting one another. Katsuki even had to touch his cheek as a reminder of the blow he received from Izuku before being sent flying. But of course, that didn't mean the green haired teen had gone unscathed. In fact, Izuku had received the full blow of hotheaded teen's explosion, and now Katsuki was angrily reminded of the clash.

' _That fucking nerd sure knows how to throw a damn punch!'_ Katsuki thought with anger as he continued walking. _'Just you wait, Deku! I'll smash that damn face of yours! No holding back next time!'_

And so the hotheaded teen continued his search. Meanwhile, Izuku was crouched somewhere else with his costume damaged. His mask was entirely gone, as well as his right arm sleeve. Surprisingly, however, he wasn't wounded like one would expect. But he was thinking critically of the situation.

' _I was able to give him the slip while I had the chance. As I thought, he's totally disregarded Uraraka and focused on me…Any decent strategy on their part would have sent Tatsumaki as the vanguard. There's no doubt that her alone would've been enough against us. She was able to keep All Might down for a moment at the seaside park.'_

He continued. _'It's now obvious that this is no predetermined strategy the both of them cooked up. This is Kacchan's blind rage, pure and simple, which means our opponents aren't in accordance at the moment! If they had stuck together and attacked us head on from the start as a united front, then our chances of winning would have been impossible. I know how Kacchan fights and in a way I know Tatsumaki's. The only thing the both of them have in common in fighting is that they like to let go in their attacks. So if I'd gone with Uraraka, it'd have become that worse-case scenario. But if we had both fought Kacchan here, then we might have won before facing Tatsumaki.'_

And so the teen came to a conclusion. He didn't like it, but the very thought made him feel concerned.

' _In conclusion…we made a mistake. In the heat of the fight, I told Uraraka to leave. I have no doubt that she has gone to face Tatsumaki and get the core. I can try and think that she would hold back against Uraraka, but…knowing Tatsumaki, she might not consider it. And considering Fubuki once told me Tatsumaki is able to sense someone's presence, I can't tell Uraraka to come back. So…just hang in there, Uraraka. I'll beat Kacchan and come for you. I just need to pay close attention to his palms.'_

Just then, a flashback came to mind. It was at a time when Katsuki had cornered Izuku back in middle school. Back then Izuku had said he wasn't' trying to compete with him. However, it was at the whim of the moment, but now Izuku was different.

"I forgot to tell you, Kacchan. But I take that back!" He stated strongly.

Back with Katsuki, the bully was still searching for Izuku. He was frustrated and deeply angered by Tatsumaki's taunts earlier. But if that weren't enough, he had a flashback to when he and Izuku were little and at a time where he was pampered and looked up to as the coolest and the best. However, to him, Izuku had messed with him. One instance of that was years back when the boy had tried to help him get up from the river, and another when he had been caught by that mud monster. Those two instances were a pain to his ego and just boiled him up right then.

"I'M ABOVE YOU!" He shouted in anger.

Meanwhile, Izuku was still hiding and thinking of a plan. But before he could go on with it, he heard a certain girl at his ear from the communicator at his ear.

"Deku!" Ochaco called.

"Uraraka, what's up?!" Izuku asked. He had a feeling he already knew what it was.

"I got discovered by Tatsumaki! Sorry!"

Tatsumaki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell Midoriya I said hi."

Ochaco did just that. "By the way, she says hi! Wait! Why did I just tell you that!?"

"Because, you're too easy to read." Tatsumaki said.

Ochaco was now becoming more worried than before. Tatsumaki was clearly reading her, and she didn't like it. As such, she went back to speaking at the communicator.

"Deku, what do I do?!" She asked.

Izuku didn't know for sure on what to do. But he did think of something.

"Where are you!?" He asked.

"The middle room on the fifth floor!" She answered.

Izuku looked up. _'She's almost right above me!'_ Then he spoke into the Bluetooth. "We don't have that much time left! And if time runs out, it's their win! Try to keep Tatsumaki busy! I'll get there as soon as I –"

Katsuki finally arrived. "Do what, Deku?" He asked.

Izuku was surprised as he felt his heart sink a bit. Katsuki was at the other end of the passage with his hand forward and a mad grin on his face.

"It's ready!" Katsuki said. His costume consisted of his own design, which included a huge grenade shape thing on his wrists. As such, when he lifted it at Izuku's direction he continued. "Now to test out this!"

Izuku stood back on his feet and lifted his fists to his chest area. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Kacchan!"

"Fuck that! Do you think I don't know all about your stalking?!" He questioned rhetorically. "My explosions are sparked by the sweats on my palms, which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then denotes."

Izuku was worried upon hearing that. Kacchan's tone didn't sound right in the slightest bit, and to make matters worse he continued threateningly as he grabbed the pin on the grenade shaped thing on his arm.

"Now, if the specs are as I asked, then I can store that nitro-sweat into the bracer and…"

All Might was immediately alarmed by this. Thus, he spoke into a microphone-like device and said. "Bakugou, my boy, stop this! You'll kill him!"

"If it doesn't hit him, he won't die!" Katsuki retorted. "But I can't make any guarantee he won't leave unscathed!"

With that, he pulled the pin. Izuku reacted by closing his eyes and thrusting his fist forward. Hence, what happened next was a huge explosion when both attacks from the two combatants meant each other. However, this time, it was bigger than their usual clash as the entire building shook just as two sides of it were blown apart. The shockwave even reached both Tatsumaki and Ochaco, with the both of them surprised as they tried to stay standing.

So back at the scene, the dust began to clear. However, what was then revealed was a surprised. Debris littered the ground as clear damage on the passage was obvious. There was also a huge hole behind Izuku, who was on the ground, and Katsuki, who was also on the ground. The both of them were injured as parts of their suit were gone.

"Are they okay?" Ejiro asked.

By now, everyone in basement were surprised and taken aback from the scene. Both combatants were on the ground and rising while the building was in a bad shape. Fortunately, some of its foundations were still holding, though to how long that would be was unknown. But still the students were in shocked, not at the state of the building, but at how Izuku had survived.

"Did he…just use one punch to repeal some of Bakugou's explosion?" Ejiro asked, surprised.

The very thought itself was unexpected. It was a feat that no one had seen coming, especially for All Might. But that didn't change the fact that it had happened, as both combatants finally were back on their feet, parts of their costumes missing and both staring at each other as a fight between them would soon start again.

_(LINE BREAK)_

When the floor below Tatsumaki and Ochaco shook, the both of them were surprised. Even Tatsumaki expressed it as she looked down.

"What the hell!?"

Meanwhile, Ochaco saw this as her chance to strike. Tatsumaki was distracted, so she immediately touched her feet and leaped over the esper, thus heading straight for the core. This surprised Tatsumaki.

"So you can make yourself float as well?" She questioned. But then that surprise turned into a smirk as she then raised her hand at the girl. "Then I guess I have to bring you back to earth, Uraraka. Gravity!"

Ochaco suddenly plummeted to the ground on her front. The core was still in front of her, but for some reason she felt herself being restrained from moving. It was painful.

"I…can't move." She groaned.

"That's the idea." Tatsumaki said menacingly.

Ochaco was then lifted upward to the air. Unfortunately, she still couldn't move, but then it became worse. The green aura that possessed her body sent her flying against a wall at her back, with the pain being instant.

"You know what?! The test can wait!" Tatsumaki stated from her position.

Ochaco was then kicked at the stomach by Tatsumaki who came with a lot of speed. As such, the force of it was enough to send Ochaco breaking through the wall and shouting from the pain before she hit the floor in the next room.

"I…It hurts." Ochaco groaned in pain. The girl then tried to get up. _'I…I have to get back on my feet.'_

"I'm not done yet." Tatsumaki said. She then followed this by walking over to the girl. "You and I still have unfinished business."

With that, Tatsumaki grabbed the brown haired girl by the shoulder and threw her away with the aid of her quirk against a wall. Not surprising, the impact was hard as it knocked the air out of Ochaco's lungs before she then fell to the ground on her front again.

Ochaco then tried to lift her head up, but a black feminine shoe came down on her helmet and knocked her back on the ground. Thus, the view Ochaco got of Tatsumaki was terrifying as the esper now had this sinister grin on her face as her eyes glowed red.

"So, Uraraka, how does it feel like to face a villain? Scary, isn't it?" Tatsumaki said and her eyes flashed red.

This change in Tatsumaki was becoming very intimidating. This was especially for those in the basement as they saw the scene unfold.

"Sensei, stop her!" Akemi insisted. She was staring at the screen which featured Ochaco and Tatsumaki with concern and fear. "Tatsumaki is taking this too far! Uraraka could get hurt!"

"That's right, sensei!" Ejiro agreed.

"This is so no stylish." Yuuga added, shaking his head in disapproval.

All Might said nothing as he looked away from the students. There was obvious protest from everyone in the basement since the 'villains' were being too rash. In fact, even All Might was getting concerned as he stared at the scene.

' _Though young Tatsumaki may not see it, she has so much potential in her.'_ All Might thought exclusively. _'The fact that she is here to pay her debt is troubling though. However, I have witnessed her opening up to people, even to Uraraka. So this isn't just her playing a villain. No, this is her expressing her grievances with the very one she feels conflicted with, and that's Uraraka. But unlike Bakugou, I sense she's trying to pass something to her…by being something she has clearly witnessed…and that is a mastermind villain.'_

"Hey, look over there!" Shoto said, pointing at another screen.

Though the 'fight' between Tatsumaki and Ochaco was intensifying, the battle between Katsuki and Izuku were enough to grab everyone's attention. That was because the two male combatants were fully back on their feet, with the former in a stance as he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Repealing some of my attack back at me, Deku!? I'm going to make that nerd face of yours regret it!" Katsuki stated in anger.

Izuku said nothing back in response as he just gulped down some saliva. Katsuki was becoming dangerous with each moment the former wimpy kid used his quirk. However, Izuku wasn't too worried about himself. He hadn't heard from Ochaco since before Katsuki attacked, thus he was concerned as he placed his hand at the communicator at his ear.

"Ochaco, what's the situation?" He asked.

"Don't ignore me, you damn nerd!" Katsuki yelled.

With that said, Izuku had to dodge. Katsuki's fury was as clear as day as he used his regular explosions behind his back to then launch himself at Izuku with a swing kick. Fortunately, the green haired boy jumped to his own right, thus avoiding the attack before the teen then landed on the ground.

However, tension was still between the two of them. Izuku hadn't gotten a reply from Ochaco despite the interruption. Fortunately, All Might's voice was then heard.

"Bakugou, my boy, if you shoot another blast like that, I'll end this exercise forcibly and you will lose." He said. "Launching an attack with such an extensive damage radius while indoors defeats the purpose of protecting your stronghold! It doesn't matter if you're a hero or a villain, that was just foolish! Once more and you'll earn yourself massive demerits!"

Bakugou wasn't pleased to hear that. In fact, his attitude became worse as he grabbed his own head and screamed out loud in rage. His eye-mask was gone, and along with that was the fact that his hair was messed up and his left grenade thing was destroyed thanks to Izuku's reaction earlier. So in response, he did the same tactic as before and launched himself straight at Izuku.

"Let's just throw some punches then!" He shouted.

Izuku immediately reacted. He jumped to the other side, expecting that would end with Katsuki dodging him. However, in a surprising twist, Katsuki suddenly shot an explosion in the air to then redirect himself to Izuku's place with a swing kick, however with a different ending. Izuku swiftly ducked down to avoid the kick, but by doing so Katsuki then let out another explosion to redirect himself back at the teen again, thus delivering a front kick at his face.

The kick came unexpected as it was enough to knock the teen to the ground. Hence, seeing the chance, Katsuki then showed up above the teen with his hands coming down to strike yet another explosive blow.

"Here they come, deku! Take them!" He shouted.

Now at this rate, the speed Katsuki was coming at was too fast. However, Izuku's reaction time was sharper than his usual self. As such, he quickly rolled out of the way, but not without then getting blown away by the explosion Katsuki caused on the ground in his place. As such, Izuku was blasted through a crumbled part of the wall, while Katsuki then rose from the ground with a dark and scary scenery of him.

"Dodging me yet again!? Are you mocking me, you damn twerp!?"

Izuku said nothing as he breathed hard. To dodge some of Katsuki's attacks weren't easy since he had to rely on his instincts. However, even with the speed he had attained, it didn't matter much if he wasn't combat experienced. Unlike him, Katsuki was a good fighter, so he had an advantage over him despite his level of control over One for All.

' _Kacchan is quick to react than me.'_ Izuku thought as he rose back to his feet. _'To fight him, I have to figure out how to counteract him. He's known about the ways I learned from seeing other heroes, and the fact that I counteracted his right swing earlier just made him rely on his kicks better. I have to do something or else I'll –'_

"What are you thinking of, deku!?" Katsuki reacted by launching himself again at Izuku.

By this point, there was very little time to respond. However, Izuku displayed a lot of speed by jumping out of the way and then turning to Katsuki when he turned to him as well. As such, when the hotheaded teen came from him again, he displayed more of his enhanced speed. Katsuki came at him with rapid explosions targeted for his head, but they were all dodged. Izuku was quick to move backwards and moved his head out of the range of each attack.

However, there was one thing Izuku failed to notice. Katsuki was getting frustrated, but he was also a quick learner in battle. Hence, the moment a chance was open, Katsuki reacted by swiftly grabbing Izuku by the arm and then pulling Izuku close to him. So before Izuku knew it, the hotheaded teen did a spin and threw Izuku off the ground.

The blonde teen's next move was to jump at Izuku. By this point, Izuku was in the air due to Katsuki's throw, so there was no way he could escape. As such, Katsuki drew close to him and swung his right arm towards the green haired teen.

"Here's your beloved right!"

And with that, he let out yet another explosion. Izuku could only block the attack with his arms, as he was then sent flying back the passage they were previously in, hitting a wall in the process.

' _He's not going to leave me anytime to counteract or strategize!'_ Izuku thought to a conclusion. He then added. _'But…now that I know it, I…have to fight back and help Uraraka.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **BACK AT THE BASEMENT**

"This is nothing more than naked bullying!" Ejiro protested "If you rewind the tape, it's beyond clear he'd already been captured!"

"This is not the behavior of a hero in the making!" Momo added.

"From this view, both Bakugou and Tatsumaki are dominating the fight ruthlessly! This has to stop!" Tenya agreed.

All Might understood their protest and was fine with it. However, he did nothing to end the fight. So far, Katsuki seemed to have the upper hand against Izuku, while in Tatsumaki's case, there wasn't anything else going on. But now that the latter was mentioned, there was some attention at the 'fight' between the two girls.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Tatsumaki's shoe was still on Ochaco's helmet as the former still kept the latter down. It was a pitiful sight to witness though, especially because the brown haired girl still couldn't move her body. This new side of Tatsumaki was unseen and it scared her a little bit more with each passing second.

"Oi, are you listening!?" Tatsumaki called out. "Midoriya just tried to call you a whole ago, didn't he!? But you can't do anything because you can't move!"

Ochaco said nothing. The invisible pressure Tatsumaki had on her was still in effect, and it was hurting. But Tatsumaki continued to talk with mockery.

"You know, there's no way you can beat me. For one, it was a mistake for a person with your quirk to try and win. Maybe if you had someone like that four-eyed freak, Iida, as an opponent, you probably would've had a chance. Besides, there's one thing about my quirk and yours that makes mine superior."

' _Superior?'_ Ochaco wondered.

"Gravity." Tatsumaki revealed. "You see, Uraraka, being a psychic, my quirk relies on my mind. A psychic is basically a quirk that deals with things people consider paranormal. But what's important to notice is that, just as you create a field without gravity, I can use my psychic power to nullify that by applying 'gravity' - That's how we're not all floating to space, because the earth has its own gravity to hold us down. So unlike us, Midoriya and Bakugou who are fighting each other right now, the wimp has a better chance against that hothead. However…what Bakugou has is some sense of combat experience, and that, even with a strength-enhancing quirk like Midoriya, will be nothing. In other words, the 'villains' win, and the 'heroes' have lost, just like all things should be."

' _No…'_ Ochaco thought in fear. The situation seemed hopeless, especially with the way Tatsumaki had presented things. _'I'm sorry, Deku. I couldn't -'_

"Hey, are you there!?" Tatsumaki shouted. She was getting angry at the silence from the girl. Thus, she bent down at the girl with visible anger on her face. "Well!? Aren't you going to do something about it!? What kind of 'hero' are you?!"

Ochaco could say nothing back. It wasn't that she couldn't; it was just that Tatsumaki unconsciously added more pressure on her. But then Tatsumaki became angrier as she removed her leg and grabbed Ochaco's helmet, thus tossing it away.

"And removed that stupid thing off your head! I'm talking to you!"

Ochaco held back her voice to avoid screaming. Tatsumaki was showing yet another side of hers by being brutal. However, in doing so, Ochaco suddenly felt the pressure on her lessen and soon she could move her body.

' _I can move my body!'_ She thought in realization. Then a boost of encouragement came as she looked at Tatsumaki's ankle. _'Now's my chance! I have to distract Tatsumaki while I still can!'_

With that, Ochaco reached her hand and grabbed the girl by the ankle.

"Got you!" Ochaco shouted. "I'm not going to give up just yet!"

"Oh, so you finally talk?" Tatsumaki said and smiled slyly.

Just then, Ochaco noticed something wrong. Tatsumaki wasn't floating in the air like she should have when it contact with her fingers. But before she could conclude on the reason, Tatsumaki suddenly kicked the girl at the face with so much force that she was sent tumbling on the ground before coming to a stop. Now she felt hurt at different parts of her body as Tatsumaki walked over to her casually.

"Didn't you hear what I told you before, idiot?" The esper questioned rhetorically. "My quirk allows me to nullify yours. But I guess there's one other detail I forgot to add. You see this green aura around me? It's not for lightshow. It's a low-level shield that keeps me from harm, so your quirk never stood a chance against me."

Ochaco quickly tried to get up. However, the pain from her tumbling slowed her down. As such, she could only do it at her own pace as she then reached to her communicator.

"Deku, are you there?! Please respond!" She called.

"Uraraka!? Finally, I got you!" Izuku responded.

Tatsumaki snapped upon hearing a specific name. As a result, she used her quirk to collect the communicator and put it in her hand. Then she squashed it in her hand and let the pieces fall the ground.

"Sorry, Midoriya, but right now we're having a girls' time! No boys allowed!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ochaco protested.

Just then, a blast of wind was pushed against her. It didn't do any damage, but it did make her loose her reaction earlier as she then used her arms to shield herself. So when she looked back at Tatsumaki, she was met with a mind-blowing sight. The air within the room was being circulated around Tatsumaki by a green aura. But to make it worse, Tatsumaki's eyes were green as she stood still.

"VILLAINS ARE NEVER FAIR, URARAKA!" Tatsumaki yelled. Along with that, her voice was echo-like as it carried a lot of negative emotion. "NOW I GET YOU! YOUR LIFE WAS A MODEST ONE, RIGHT!? WITH THAT SWEET AND POSITIVE ATTITUDE OF YOURS, YOU PROBABLY MADE A LOT OF FRIENDS! YOU HAD A NORMAL UPBRINGING AND A GOOD FAMILY TO MAKE YOU FEEL WARM AND SAFE! WELL GUESS WHAT, GIRL!? THE WORLD OF VILLAINS IS A MUCH DARK PLACE THAN YOU'LL EVER REALISE! SO TELL ME, URARAKA, WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE A HERO!? DON'T GIVE ME A HALF-ASSED ANSWER THAT 'BECAUSE IT'S COOL'! I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH THAT DREAM INTO PIECES!"

' _This wind…She's too strong!'_ Ochaco thought in her own conclusion.

By now the situation seemed completely hopeless for the brown haired girl. Sure, she had some hope that she and Izuku could overcome Tatsumaki, but she could see things differently now. Thus, she had a recollection of a moment when she had seen the video of Tatsumaki beating the mud-like villain.

' _Ever since I saw that video…I really thought you were cool, Tatsumaki. It made me realize that my dream to help my parents could be closer if a girl my age could do something so spectacular. But now…even as I'm scared, I can't help but feel like there's something you're trying to tell me. I'm sorry…'_

So in the end, Tatsumaki got no response. However, that didn't mean the esper liked it. She just glared at the girl with her hand then forward at her. Hence, the next thing that happened was the end of the battle between them. Some of the wind circulated in the room was directed straight at Ochaco, who could do nothing about it but take the hit. As a result, the girl let out a loud cry as she was blown off her feet before then losing her strength and blacking out.

A moment later Ochaco could be seen lying on the ground. She wasn't injured, fortunately, as Tatsumaki stood close to her with a small glare. But then the attitude dropped when she sighed. "Rest well, Uraraka, you did your best. I just hope you never face the monsters I've experienced."

With that, she then opened her hand and revealed the communicator she had destroyed earlier still intact. She then placed it at her ear and heard a familiar voice.

"Uraraka, are you doing okay?! I'm on my way!"

"Don't bother, Midoriya." Tatsumaki said calmly. "Uraraka is down. Now it's just you against Bakugou and me. So prepare to face the fact that you've lost. I'm coming for you soon, 'hero'."

With that, Tatsumaki removed the communicator and tossed it next to Ochaco. Her goal was clear and simple as she had no second doubt about it. But then she turned over to Ochaco and paused and then looked at the tiny cameras facing her. She had another thing in mind.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **AT THE BASEMENT**

The battle between Tatsumaki and Ochaco, and everyone could see that. It wasn't really a shock though, but the raw display of power was awestruck as everyone seemed to be looking at the scene with their own comments on it, with some saying it while others kept it to themselves.

"Damn…that was brutal." Ejiro commented.

"Uraraka really didn't stand a chance against her." Tsuyu said.

"Now that I think of it, their battle formation was flawed." Momo said. She then analyzed the position. "Difference in power between them and Tatsumaki was a distance by far. Add that with the fact that Bakugou is involved only makes their faces in a solo fight even futile. Now he's the only 'hero' left."

"No doubt that about it." Tenya agreed. He was concerned about the fight, though he didn't express it much on his serious face. But his mind was open as he stared at the scene which showed Izuku and Katsuki. _'Just what will you do now, Midoriya?'_

"Hey! What's going on there!?" Mina suddenly said. Her reaction was a bit of shock as she pointed at the screens showing Tatsumaki. However, what made them alarming was the fact that they became black.

Now these got the attention of everyone. None of them knew what could've caused it, especially as questions were moved about. However, All Might didn't seem worried as he stared at the black screens.

' _There's no need for actual shock.'_ All Might thought. _'Though it is not allowed to shut off the cameras, the fact that she notice their presence is somewhat expected. But I sense no ill-intent. Well…whatever the case is, she's clearly trying to hide something she doesn't want to be known.'_

From there, he then turned to the screen with Katsuki and Izuku.

_(LINE BREAK)_

For a while now the battle between Izuku and Katsuki had been ongoing. Izuku once again moved back to avoid another explosion from Katsuki, who just seemed angrier than before as he faced him again.

"Why won't you fight back now, deku?! You better not be looking down on me!" Katsuki yelled with a lot of emotion.

Izuku took a step back, but tightened his fist. He had indeed been dodging Katsuki's attacks for a reason. This was because his only thought was on Uraraka as he saw his middle school bully marching towards him.

' _I'm sorry, Uraraka! If I had thought things better, you wouldn't have been beaten!'_ Izuku thought. He could feel the tension of the moment with each passing second. Hence, a serious look formed on his face as he took a stance before Katsuki.

Katsuki noticed and madly grinned. "So you're finally going to fight me, huh!? Then come at me!"

' _It's not like I have much of a choice!'_ Izuku thought straightly. _'With Uraraka down, Tatsumaki will be heading to this fight! I know I can beat you, Kacchan! I have to do it if I'm to move forward from the wimp you know me for! But I can't do it if she shows up! Both your quirks will be too great for me to beat! That is why I'll show you…and her that I have grown from the person I used to be!'_

With that, Izuku ran straight for Katsuki. The distance between them wasn't much, but the climax certainly was. Now all attention seemed to be on the two with their feelings for one another had finally reached its tipping point.

"You're amazing, Kacchan!" Izuku strongly admitted. "That is why I have to win and surpass you!"

"Shut up! I'll wipe that expression off that fucking face of yours!" Katsuki shouted back.

All Might was impressed by it all. His students may object to the scene, but he saw the fight more than just two kids fighting each other. So his heart and mind were for the two as he watched the scene.

' _I should stop this, but…I don't want to end it for them…! Put aside heroics for now! This is the first time they've shown each other their real fury!'_

With that, All Might continued to watch the scene. The same was for the other students who couldn't believe how Katsuki's behavior was. But they continued to watch as each second went with the two teenage boys drawing close to each other, ready to send their respective right swings at the other.

But then Ejiro couldn't take the scene anymore.

"Sensei! Enough's enough already! Sensei!"

All Might finally gave in. He could understand his students' feelings, but even he could see things were going too far. As such, he lifted the little microphone to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Attention both teams! The match is susp –"

"I can still do this!" Izuku proclaimed.

The determination in Izuku was strong. So in that moment he had interrupted All Might, the gap between him and Katsuki had finally been closed. However, the moment Katsuki swung his right arm to release another explosion the green haired teen did something unexpected. He jumped over the bully just as the teen released his blast and landed behind him. Then, in a swift second, he turned to Katsuki's back just as the hotheaded teen turned to him, though in a slower pace.

Katsuki could tell what could happen next. Izuku's speed was more than his own, so his current position gave the green haired teen an advantage to finish him off. But that didn't mean Katsuki gave up. He was about ready to let out another explosion while turning to the teen, who at this moment forward for the final blow.

Now at this point, if the tension between these two boys weren't felt, it certainly was. Izuku was so close to victory against the hotheaded teen. But then, Izuku did yet another surprising teen.

Izuku was smart, so he knew he could beat Katsuki then. However, he had thought of a better idea. As such, the moment he was on his feet, he summoned some of the controlled power of One for All for one decisive punch at the ceiling. As a result, a huge breeze hit them as he broke through the concrete before leaping right through it, shocking Katsuki and everyone else watching.

"What was just that!?" Ejiro questioned, completely shocked.

Another explosion was heard. However, it wasn't from Katsuki as he was still staring at the hole in the ceiling Izuku had created. As such, the only explanation there was that Izuku was punching the ceiling like a game of Mario, just to get to the next floor and the one after that.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Mina stated excitedly.

Tenya was baffled. _'He had the chance to beat Bakugou, but yet he chose not to? What is his –'_ A realization then dawned on him. _'He intends to head over to the core himself? Unimaginable!'_

All Might was impressed. Like the others, he had thought Izuku was focused on beating Katsuki, only to then been proven wrong. But now he could see Izuku's true goal, and he couldn't help but grin about it.

' _So…that was your intention all this time, Midoriya, my boy!'_

However, that didn't Katsuki was impressed. He was in shock because he too could see Izuku's true aim all along, and in a way it baffled him.

" _So…you're telling me that…from the very beginning…'_ Katsuki said, but didn't finished. Then he added. _'I knew it; you really are looking down on me…!'_

Now he could reach to his communicator to contact his partner-in-crime (Tatsumaki), but he didn't. Instead he just stared at the scene as he continued hearing more **boom** sounds caused by Izuku. A new realization had dawned on him and it made him sick.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Rocky debris was sent flying as a huge hole was made. It was in the room where the core was at with no sign of anyone being there. But a second after the explosion had been made, Izuku jumped out of the hole and landed right before the core, just a few meters from it.

' _Sorry, Kacchan, but this is the only way I can really beat you!'_ Izuku thought with determination. He then began running towards the core _'I couldn't do this without Uraraka's help, however. She told me the location she was in, and that is how I was able to pinpoint the way to go! Now I just need to retrieve the core and it'll be our win! Uraraka's sacrifice…won't be for nothing!'_

There was a sense of goodness in this moment. However, Izuku knew the danger wasn't over. Katsuki may be floors away to stop him, but Tatsumaki's position was still unknown. As such, he put a lot to his speed and closed the gap between him and the core in a few seconds.

Unfortunately, there was something that then occurred. Izuku's hand was reached out to the core, but he suddenly found himself unable to move further. He knew why.

' _Oh no…she's here already!'_ Izuku thought. _'I presumed she would be heading to the floor with Kacchan, but…No, it wouldn't have mattered! Tatsumaki is incredibly fast, so I shouldn't be surprised!'_

"I guess this is the end of the road for you, 'hero'"

"Tatsumaki…"

The esper smiled slyly with her eyes looking down at the teen with a sense of satisfaction. Presently, she was hovering above the hole he had created while her hand was extended at him.

"You're pretty clever, Midoriya! Even more than I would've thought!" Tatsumaki admitted with a sense of appreciation. "All this time I thought you were just focused on beating Bakugou. But here you are, using One for All just to break your way to here!"

"Tatsumaki!" Izuku panicked.

"Relaxed! No one in the basement apart from All Might can hear us, and Bakugou hasn't moved from his spot!"

With that, Tatsumaki continued. "Not that any of that matter now! To be honest with you, I could've ended this whole test in a moment! But that didn't seem like fun, so I held back! Now then…the test will be over in three minutes! So sorry to tell you this, but you and Uraraka have lost! The 'villains' have won this round!"

Izuku gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the tears. Tatsumaki was right. The test was on a timer, so the entire thing would be over soon. However, what made him feel so powerless at that moment was the fact that he was being held in place and couldn't do anything about it.

"So…that's how it is." Izuku finally said. His voice sounded defeated as he could only stare at the core right before his eyes. "Uraraka and I couldn't beat you guys…But can you at least tell me one more thing, Tatsumaki?"

"Depends on what it is." Tatsumaki said.

"Did…Uraraka give it her best when she faced you?"

Tatsumaki didn't answer. For some reason, she was becoming suspicious of that question. As such, she then asked. "And…what if she did?"

"Then…I have to give it my all too." Izuku said.

Now something was indeed suspicious about Izuku. Tatsumaki didn't know it yet, but she did soon enough when she noticed his right arm was now charging with red electricity. However, it was too late to react. Izuku used that arm to break free of her psychic grip on him and swing a punch backwards at Tatsumaki.

"YOU'RE WRONG! THIS IS OUR WIN, TATSUMAKI!"

The esper was suddenly hit by fierce wind and blown away. In fact, the force from Izuku's punch was so strong that it shot her right out of the building and flying blocks away from the scene, screaming as she couldn't stop herself. Now Izuku was completely free of her grip. But that didn't mean he didn't feel some pain. In fact, he then shouted in pain as he held his now broken arm with his working arm.

' _It hurts! But…'_ The teen's eyes shined green. _'…there's nothing holding us back now!'_

And so, with that, Izuku walked over to the core. He knew that each second counted as he did this. So he wasted no other time on it. He finally touched the core and fell on his knees and hit his head on the core.

"Retrieved!" He said.

All Might grinned as he held the little microphone again. The winner was obviously clear, so he wasted no time to announce it.

"The heroes…The hero team are the WINNER!"

Bakugou was shocked to hear that. He was still where he was when Izuku had left him. As for Tatsumaki, she was standing from a crater on a rooftop when the announcement reached her from her communicator. But rather than be depressed or angry, she smirked a bit.

"I guess I'll have to take you a bit more seriously next time, Midoriya." She said.

And so, what seemed like a long battle had come to an end. Izuku and Ochaco had come so far for this victory, and now it was theirs. As for Bakugou and Tatsumaki, this failure was certainly something that would affect them in the future considering the young successor of One for All.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Unknown to everyone, however, they were all being watched. But the method used for such was still unknown. So in a room fixed with multiple screens and a chair next to a heart monitor, a lone man hidden from the scene was watching various screens which showed the students and All Might at the basement and multiple angles of the buildings where Ochaco, Izuku, Bakugou and Tatsumaki had commenced their test.

So if the mysterious man was to say anything, it was interrupted by a feminine disembodied voice.

"So you've decided to watch them live." The feminine voice said. "I guess that means you actually trust me."

"Psykos…" The man said intimidatingly.

"And you remember my name. Extra points, All for One." Psykos jokingly said. "You know, it took me a really long time to finally track you. And now that I have, it turns out I can't do anything other than speak to you through telepathy. Your mental block is impressive."

All for One said nothing in response. Instead he remained quiet for a brief moment before bringing up what was on his mind.

"What business do you have now? I would advise you to be cautious of where you poke yourself in, child."

"Hmph! Me, a child?!" Psykos took offense. "At least I'm not the one heavily wounded and watching the man who kick his ass teaching a bunch of kids!"

"Enough!" All for One shouted firmly. "Leave my mind willingly or…face the consequences!"

Psykos sighed. "Fine. I was getting bored anyway." She said. "But before I go, what do you think of her? Does she…finally meet to your expectations? The fact that I had her name switched to 'villain' when that All Might fool wasn't looking should've given you something to enjoy."

All for One said nothing in response. Instead his focus was on the image of Tatsumaki as she flew away from the place she crashed. But Psykos continued anyway.

"Well…whenever you have that in mind, let me know." She said. "After all…she has the potential to become the greatest villain this world had ever seen…just like her birth father was."

All for One again showed no emotion to respond to that. He knew what Psykos meant, especially about the esper's true father. But he said nothing about it as he just watched the screens with his own thought a secret.

' _There was something that boy and the girl said before he dealt with her…'_ All for One thought suspiciously. _'The live feed even distorted for a moment, so I wasn't able read their lips either…Well, whatever the case is. I know now that there's something about the boy that Psykos is keeping from me…But it does not matter for now. The truth shall be revealed soon enough.'_

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Yup! I did it again! Another cliffhanger! Are they becoming too much? Well yes! But they all serve a purpose, with this one being a bigger foreshadowing than any of the other cliffhangers. You're free to interpret the context behind them, but I won't be telling yet.**

 **By the way, what All for One mentioned at the end was the conversation between Tatsumaki and Izuku when One for All for mentioned. Also please don't misunderstood that Tatsumaki revealed her status as an esper to Ochaco. Psychics and espers are somewhat similar, but have a huge difference at the same time.**

 **Now then, about the battle between the 'heroes' (Izuku and Ochaco) and 'villains' (Katsuki and Tatsumaki), there were some ideas I dropped as they were many. But one of the prominent ones I almost put into place was divided in two, but with the same winners. On one version, Tatsumaki and Katsuki were meant to actually beat Ochaco and Izuku. But this idea was scrapped because it would actually give Katsuki a bigger ego, although it would set a foundation where Izuku would beat him in a distant chapter. As for the other version, Izuku was actually supposed to beat Katsuki like everyone expected when he jumped over him. From there, Tatsumaki would show up and say a few lines before knocking Izuku out and the 'villains' win.**

 **However, as you can see, none of these ideas went through. The first one was too dark while the second one made little sense when I thought through it. Izuku's goal all this time was to win the test, not beat Bakugou physically. So yeah, that is how you got the ending you wanted. I will admit, however, that it was thought out at the very last minute.**

 **But don't think I have it out for Izuku and Ochaco. There was actually the first main outcome that would have Ochaco and Izuku win. Basically, in this version, it was kind of similar to how things went in the manga. Izuku would do the same thing he did to assist Ochaco, but with the exception of pushing Katsuki's attack and punching him with his free hand. As for Ochaco, she was supposed to then feel motivated by Tatsumaki after a talk with Izuku in their communicators and actually win in the same manner she did in the canon work.**

 **So which ending do you prefer? I said all of these outcomes so you guys can know how many scenarios I actually intended for this chapter. So please let me know what you mean.**

 **Now then, the heroes vs villains test isn't over yet. The next chapter will deal with the outcome of the battle and Tenya and Ejiro fighting against the 'villains'.**

 **And so I'm going to stop here for now! If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts in the reviews, and if you haven't, then please favorite and follow. My name is Man of Cartoons and you better have a wonderful day.**


	12. Heroes vs Villains test Pt3

What's up you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic weekend, so let's just get to the chapter! But before we get to that I have some things to say. Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm actually glad a lot of you agreed on the outcome in the previous chapter. Also, if you're someone who expects a reply then please read the bottom of the chapter! Thank you!

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 12: Heroes vs. Villains test Pt3**

It just happened. All Might announced the winner team of the heroes vs. villains battlefield test. To say it was astonishing was something that could be comparable to the feelings of the students that saw it. But even more, All Might as Katsuki stood totally shocked at what just happened.

"The losing team is fairly uninjured, while the winning team is collapsed." All Might said. "In other words, they lost the scuffle but won the match."

The Pro Hero was right. Izuku was completely exhausted and kneeling by the nuclear core prop in one screen while Ochaco walked through the hole that she had made due to Tatsumaki earlier. Her costume was dirtied and she seemed exhausted too.

"This was really just training though." Tsuyu said.

Back at Katsuki, he was yet to recover mentally from what just happened. A boy whom he had seen as nothing but a 'pebble' had not only beaten him but also left some marks on him, both mentally and physically. In other words, this was a blow to Katsuki's ego as he stared at his left arm.

' _My right swing…Deku was reading me like a book…! And on top of that, he came up with a way to beat me…'_

His mind couldn't comprehend it easily. However, reality was so harsh whether he liked it or not. As such, the shock of the battle outcome came down on him.

"HAAAH! HAAAH!" He screamed. _'So in short…even though we were seriously going all out…I. LOST. TO. DEKU!"_

Just then, All Might showed up. It happened in a flash, as now the pro hero was behind Katsuki with his famous smile on his face and his hand calmly on the teen's shoulder.

"Let's go back, Bakugou, my boy. It's time for your critique. No matter whether you won or you lost, you take one look back, you reflect on the experience and you move on with your life." All Might said.

That was when Tatsumaki showed up. She had just arrived from where Izuku had sent her flying. She wasn't mortified or shocked at what happened to her. She just seemed okay with the outcome.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Everyone apart from Izuku was present for the critique on the battle. Ochacko was there too as her body seemed to have recovered. It was a surprise, but not something to draw enough attention yet, especially as that they were about to hear from their sensei. Thus, the pro hero revealed who had done better in the test in character. He revealed it was Tatsumaki.

The esper was surprised. Her mouth flew wide open as she shouted "What!?"

She was not alone. Some students were mildly confused as they stare at All Might for answers. Tsuyu even brought it up right there.

"But weren't the winners Ochacko and Midoriya?" She asked.

All Might replied. "Hmm, I wonder why I could possibly think so -? Who knows why!?"

Momo raised her hand. "Yes, All Might-sensei!" and with that she then explained. "It's because Tatsumaki was the one who adapted the most to the situation. Having watched the fight, Bakugou's behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge and thus totally arbitrary. Furthermore, just as you told us earlier, sensei, a large-range attack in an indoor arena is just idiotic."

That hurt Katsuki's ego more. However, he said nothing; hence Momo went on to critic Izuku despite him not being around to listen.

"The same reasoning goes for Midoriya." She added. Then for Ochako she said. "Uraraka's game got lost halfway through and she failed to think of a counterattack upon being detected."

Ochaco felt a mental blow. She didn't have to say it, but the sad look on her face showed as Momo still continued on the critique of the battle.

"We were treating that paper mache thing as an actual nuclear weapon, so Midoriya's way of approaching the thing wouldn't have flown either."

Then it was back to Tatsumaki. "But Tatsumaki, though her actions were almost as brutal as Bakugou, she clearly thought things out to the end because she correctly supposed the match would resolve around the core. If anything, it appeared she masterminded the whole thing. Agitating her teammate to occupy Midoriya, knowing full well on their history, it was easier for her to deal a fatal blow on Uraraka and then wait out for Midoriya to approach if Bakugou failed. Her only fault is the fact that she underestimated her opponent. In conclusion, I believe the hero team's so-called 'victory' is being too nice in calling this 'just training' and that gets dangerously close to skirting the spirit of the rules."

Everyone was immediately quiet. Momo's quick analysis was impressive, even to the point that All Might was taken aback by it, though not physical enough to show it.

' _Holy Moley! She said it all!'_ The Pro Hero thought. But he was still able to maintain himself as he gave her a thumbs up. "G-Great answer! Hehe…"

Momo stood in a pose with her hands on her hips. "We should always start our studies with what's familiar! And if we don't cheer each other on wholeheartedly, then we'll never become top heroes. But on a different note, I would like to inquire on one thing."

"Great! What is it?!" Tatsumaki rudely asked.

Momo turned over to her. "What happened after you beat Uraraka. The screens viewing the scene from different pinpointed cameras suddenly went off…Odd, don't you think?"

"Huh?! Li-Like I'll know!" Tatsumaki yelled back. Momo was suspicious and she didn't like it. But despite being caught off guard, she became straightforward. "If you have something to say to me, don't beat around the bushes! Say it to my face, you bi-"

"Enough!" All Might shouted, silencing them. "We didn't come here to argue! Try to get along! These are times for memories, you know!"

"Hmph!" Both Momo and Tatsumaki looked away from each other stubbornly.

"Wow, tough crowd." Akemi Toshi humored.

Akami Torsche, a pink haired girl, was a fellow recommended teenager like Shoto Todoroki, the son of the number 2 Pro Hero, and Momo Yadyorozu. Her purple hair was braided in a single braid that reached to her hips. She also had blue eyes, wore a sunshine-designed hairpin and possessed a C-Cup chest. As for her hero costume, it was purple jeans, a pink leather jacket, a white shirt with a love-heart shape on it, and purple gloves.

Back with Tatsumaki, she had new feelings against Momo.

' _As annoying as she is, she's pretty smart! I should be careful with people like her! It's already bad enough that there's the four-eyes.'_ Then she looked over at Momo and stared at her chest. They immediately got her angrier. _'What the hell?! Are we even the same age!? And what's with having them exposed like that! Are you mocking me, you ponytail bitch!?'_

Tatsumaki's feelings against the girl were now confirmed, but the test must go on. Different students with their unique quirks were either put as heroes or villains in the same simulation that Tatsumaki, Katsuki, Ochako and Izuku went through. But unlike them, they didn't almost destroy the place to the point of it collapsing.

So upon all the impressive students, there was Shoto. The teen had the ability to manipulate fire with one side of his body and ice at his other side. Hence, with the aid of Mezou Shoiji, a teen with a quirk called "replicant arms", they were able to win against, Mashirao Ojiro, a blonde teen with a kangaroo-like body physic and Toru Hagakure, a girl who's invisible.

The rest of the tests went on until finally it was time for Team L and Team J. Team L consisted of Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima, while Team J was made up of Akemi Toshi and Hanata Sero, a teen capable of shooting out tapes from his elbows.

"This might be interesting." Tsuyu noted.

The appropriate teams had been sent into the building where they would commence the match. No one really knew much of each other's quirk, so it was something to look forward to. Also Iida and Eijiro had been placed as the 'heroes' while Akemi and Hanata were placed as villains.

"We'll see." Momo said in response to Tsuyu. "Iida's quirk is almost obvious and Eijiro and Sero, we've already seen in Aizawa-sensei's test…except for Toshi."

"You mean Akemi?" Tsuyu asked. "Now that you mention it, she never showed her quirk in Aizawa-sensei's test…at least to what we can see."

_(LINE BREAK)_

All Might announced the commencement of the test. Now everyone within the monitor room watched as what were to happen. There was always a fun to it to see people with unknown quirks go up against others who they have no knowledge about. But in a case like this, it didn't mean the students participating could be at total ease. Their future of becoming heroes started here in this test.

"Not bad so far." Eijiro noted. He was walking right next to Iida who seemed to be looking around cautiously. "By the way, did you get what Toshi's quirk is? Never saw."

"No, I didn't." Tenya answered. "If I recall, she became last place in Aizawa-sensei's test. But we shouldn't lose focus. As heroes we have to be prepared for any outcome. I cannot stress anymore on how much this moment means for us."

"Yeah, you've got a point. But now you make me wonder how it'd been if you were placed as part of the villain team."

Tenya shuddered in response. For some reason, he felt like he had experienced such. However, now wasn't the time to be feeling weirdly. Eijiro was quick to get the taller teen's attention to a tape-made arrow plastered on the wall at the corridor, pointing at another direction.

"What is that?" Eijiro questioned as he drew close to it.

Tenya paused as he looked around. Besides what he felt earlier, he knew there was something going on. As such, he drew close to the tape arrow on the wall and saw what was written on it.

"This way…to core." Eijiro read. Then he turned Tenya. "That's being way too specific and obvious. But wasn't the core the other way?"

Tenya hummed and turned away. He could see what the 'villains' were playing at. But due to fitting the role of 'heroes' he took a few steps away before pointing his finger up and then spinning back at Eijiro, whom he then pointed out.

"Dastardly villains, they must think we'll fall for such a weak trick! We already know where the core about be from the map!" He said.

"Uh…yeah." Eijiro responded awkwardly.

Iida then turned away and began walking the other way. "Onward! But be conscious! One of them might be lurking around here, so we ought to be careful."

"O-Okay then." Eijiro replied, again awkwardly. "By the way, what's with your attitude, Iida? It's kind of throwing me off."

_(LINE BREAK)_

It took some time, but Tenya and Eijiro made it to the passage which had the room with the core. But there was still this feeling of uneasiness. No one from the 'villains' team had shown up to fight them or to slow them down. It was even odd when they eventually got to the entrance, but were met with cellophane tape-like material covering the entire entrance.

"They've covered the entrance with tapes. Clever." Tenya commented while looking at the covered entrance. He also had his hand on his helmet's chin as he continued. "To think they would resort to this was unexpected, but probably points to Sero. Can you make a hole through the wall?"

Eijiro grinned, showing his teeth. "You bet your ass I can! And I think I've figured out what you have in mind!"

"Yes!" Tenya admitted. "The villains might want to ambush us. However, by making a hole through the wall, we can get a drop on them. Once you make the hole, keep them occupied for a few seconds. I'll go in and get the core."

"I like that!" Eijiro agreed.

With that, the teen went into action. He ran a few feet through the passage and then made a jump at the wall at his right. Then, with a leap from that same wall, he activated his Hardening quirk and punched right through the wall where the core was at.

"Knock! Knock! We're here!" Eijiro announced.

But then his eyes widened. Something was way off. However, he couldn't say it in time because Iida already ran through the wall, using his engine powered feet to head to the core.

"Hold them off for a bit, Kirishima!" Tenya shouted. "I'll be –"

Suddenly, he stopped. He stopped running when he realized something. There was no core, but rather Akemi standing in place of where the core should be. But what was even weirder was the girl then waving at him with a smile.

"Hello! Sorry but the princess is in another castle!" She said.

"Princess?! Another Mario reference?" Tenya questioned. Then he shook his head to get rid of his confused mind. "Wait, where's the core?! It should be right there where you're standing!"

Akemi said nothing but giggle cutely. The scene was suspicious, but still it made no sense. Even Eijiro, still at his position, was alarmed as he stretched his hand out at Iida.

"Oi! Be careful! This could be a trap!" He informed him.

Tenya paused and took a breath. Now that he calmed down, Eijiro sounded right. As such, he took two steps back and looked around, wanting to see a sign of an ambush of the girl's likely ally.

' _A trap? It's certain, but where is Sero then? The core is missing, which should be impossible to move out of this room! Unless it's invisible?!'_ Iida thought.

Then he looked back at Akemi. She still hadn't said anything, but it was she likely knew where the core was.

"Where's the core, 'villain'? Something as big as it cannot be moved so easily and in a brief moment of time." He said.

"Oh, the core? I already told you." Akemi said so calmly. "'The princess' is in another castle'. But you could've been there if you just followed the sign."

' _The signs?'_ Tenya questioned.

Eijiro came forward. He had heard what Akemi said, but didn't trust as her by the look on his face. Hence, he moved towards the girl with a feeling of offense.

"Oi! Don't think we'll fall for a clear trap!" He shouted.

Akemi said nothing back. Her smile also didn't go away as she just stared at the two. However, whether she did it deliberately, Eijiro became angered and made an attempt to grab the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Eijiro yelled.

"Kirishima, wait!" Tenya called out.

However, it was too late. Eijiro moved his hand to grab the girl when suddenly his hand went right through her. Now this surprised them both, especially Eijiro who tried to grab the girl repeatedly but found he couldn't get her well.

"What the…? How?" Eijiro questioned.

"Intangibility." Tenya revealed.

His feeling earlier was confirmed in him. The reason why Akemi was here and not the core, and why the entrance had been closed. It was something that dawned on him, but also fearful as he began stepping away.

"With intangibility she must have been able to move the core to anywhere in a short period of time! The entrance must've then been blocked to prevent us from noticing its absence! Kirishima, get away from here!"

He was too late. He turned back to face Akemi, but got a surprise. The girl touched him with her left gloved hand. Hence, the next thing he knew was falling right through the ground, leaving Iida and Akemi alone.

"Wow, you're smart one, Iida." Akemi playfully said. "Sorry I have to play this trick on you guys, but you guys have strength and speed you know. No way I can beat you two without a clever plan. But do you like my gloves? They allow me to make whatever I touch to become intangible."

Tenya said nothing back. Akemi was dangerous to stay still with. As such, he made a turn and ran off with his engine-powered legs, leaving Akemi covered in dust.

"H-Hey!" Akemi coughed. "Th-That's just being rude!"

Tenya didn't reply back. He was out of the room and heading through the passage when he decided to contact Eijiro.

"Kirishima, where are you?! I just got away from Toshi!"

Eijiro groaned lightly as he got up. He had fallen through the fall of the upper level and landed below it. Fortunately, his Hardening quirk was able to save him from any physical harm.

"I'm fine." Eijiro answered. But then he looked around and his eyes widened. "This doesn't look good."

"What doesn't?" Tenya asked from his communicator.

"I've found Sero, but this place is a setup! Find the core! I'll take him on!"

"No, wait!"

Eijiro ignored the shout and turned off his communicator. He didn't have a beef with Tenya, but his present situation wasn't something he could wait for. This was because, around everywhere he looked there was cellophane tape-like materials spread across. Sero was also standing in a personal space of his.

His hero costume consisted of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves are left short though, so Hanta can effectively use his Quirk. His costume also had white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. Lastly, the sleeves of his costume a matching orange trim with orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similar to that used by motorcycle drivers.

Eijiro grinned a bit. "Do you really think a bunch of tapes can hold me back?" He questioned rhetorically. The expression then grew. "Hate to break it to you, but it won't!"

Eijiro immediately punched the ground. Of course, this surprised Hanata despite him wearing a black helmet that covered his face. But that didn't change the fact of what happened. Eijiro ended up breaking the floor underneath the his own (Eijiro) feet, sending him falling to the ground.

"Safe! Take that!" Eijiro said, standing straight. "Toshi and Midoriya gave me the idea! Now I just need to –"

Eijiro was then cut off. This was because he noticed a tape heading straight for his head. Fortunately, he ducked just in time and then did a jump to put some distance. As for Hanata, he came down to the same floor as Eijiro and faced him.

"That wasn't how the plan was meant to go." Hanata admitted.

"So it was a trap?" Eijiro said amusedly.

Hanata mentally cursed himself, but nothing could be done. Hence, he shot a tape straight for Eijiro from his left elbow. Eijiro was able to dodge it, though, before another one from Hanata's right elbow came from him. However, this time, Eijiro grabbed it and then pulled the teen straight for him.

"Sorry about this!" Eijiro stated and punched Hanata by the helmet. He did hold back to the best he could, but the force was enough to cause a bunch of cracks on Hanata's helmet before he hit the ground on his back.

Fortunately, Hanata was able to move. He removed his helmet since the view was broken and got back on his feet. The difference in strength was obvious, so Hanata had to think of something in order to win.

However, Eijiro was agile and quick. He ran straight for punch and closed the gap.

"Not so fast!" Eijiro shouted.

Hanata quickly reacted. He shot his tapes above and forward and used them to 'fly' over Eijiro before he could hit him. Eijiro in response turned back just in time to see Hanata set up an X-marked tape at the end of the passage before swinging away.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Eijiro shouted.

The teen was quick to deactivate his quirk and ran towards the X. Then, upon approaching it, he slide right underneath the X and got back up where he then activated his quirk and gave chase to Hanata. Not surprising, the tape-producing teen didn't act. He instead began to use his tape to swing away.

_(LINE BREAK)_

' _Still can't reach him!'_ Tenya thought.

The 'hero' was by himself and walking through a passage. He was trying continuously to contact Eijiro whom had cut off his communication. But he didn't give up. He kept trying to reach Eijiro while keeping cautious of his surroundings.

' _I've put up enough distance between Toshi and I. However, I must be careful. Toshi was correct on the difference in quirks since I possess speed and Eijiro possesses strength. That was something that I had relied on to overwhelm them…But Toshi is surprisingly clever. She showed no actual effort during Aizawa-sensei's test. Is it possible she knew the test had no risk? If so…just what is? I'm willing to bet she's the mastermind behind this. That's why it's important that i-'_

"Iida, you there?!" Eijiro called from his communicator.

Tenya answered without haste. "Yes! Where are you?! Listen we have to concentrate on Toshi! She's the –"

Tenya sensed something coming. It was from the wall, as a glimpse of it was noticed from the corner of his eye sight. As such, he quickly moved out of the way just to avoid a hand from grabbing him. Then, with quick reflex, he grabbed that hand and pulled Akemi from the wall, which was then followed with a spin that led to him throwing the girl to the end of the passage.

"Argh!" Akemi cried out. Her back made contact with the wall before she finally hit the ground on her front. "That…that really hurt."

"My apologes, Toshi." Tenya said sincerely. "I tried to be easy, but just because you're a girl will not determine how I'll react. I'm going to pass this test, for I am a hero."

Akemi winced but was able to rise up on knee. Tenya may not be as strong as Eijiro, but he was still physically stronger than her. However, Tenya wasn't done, as he continued to a small critic of his own.

"Your intangibility quirk is formidable, but what just happened now confirmed my suspicion." He said.

"Your…suspicion?" Akemi questioned.

"Yes." Tenya answered. "Your quirk is only effective at close-range, kind of like Uraraka. If a person isn't close to you then you can't turn them intangible, am I correct?"

Akemi was hesitant. "Yeah…that's right. For my quirk to be of some use, I have to touch someone. However…"

Akemi's tone suddenly changed. "…that's why I ordered something special for these gloves."

Tenya took a step back. There was just no telling on what Akemi had in mind. He could run off, of course, but the girl could be predicting that. Hence, he became cautious when she became serious and pressed the communicator at her ear.

"Sero, are you in position?" She asked.

"I'm getting there. It took a while, but Eijiro is really fast!" Hanata responded.

"Good! Wait for my signal and clear away when you see it!" Akemi informed him.

With that, the communication ended. Akemi hadn't changed her position since then, but Tenya was already suspicious. Hence, he went ahead and asked.

"What are you up to?" He questioned.

"Up to? Don't you mean down?"

Tenya's eyes then widened. Though Akemi couldn't see them, she could tell he was catching on with what she was thinking. In fact, in that moment, below them at another floor, Eijiro was chasing Hanata who had set up tapes in the guy's way. They were frustrating to rip, as some even stuck on him as he kept chasing Hanata.

"You can't keep this up, Sero! My Hardening quirk allows me to break through things too easy!" Eijiro explained.

"I can see that!" Hanata replied. It was becoming more difficult to maintain Eijiro because he was actually catching up to him. There was the fact that the size of the passages differed, so his only hope was on Akemi. _'Come on, Toshi! Where's the signal?'_

Back with Tenya and Akemi, the former was able to figure out what the latter's idea may be.

' _With her gloves…it can't be that it would help amplify her quirk? If that is so, then…I have to get out of here quick!'_

Tenya made a quick turn. His quirk may him remarkably fast, so he didn't make any delay. However, it was in that moment that Akemi pressed her right hand on the ground and focused her quirk through the floor to allow for a direct line for Tenya's right leg. Tenya couldn't avoid it in time, and as such half of his leg went through the floor, surprising him as he fell to the ground.

"Argh!" Tenya cried out. _'She made a part of the floor intangible so my leg can go through! I have to get up quick and run!'_ He thought.

But there was still more. Akemi hadn't shut off her quirk, hence the reason Tenya's leg wasn't cut off from the rest of his body. So when he tried getting up with his arms, he suddenly felt both his arms sent through the floor. Now it was just the rest of his body keeping him from falling entirely.

Now there was just the 'hero' Eijiro moving. But unknown to him, Hanata noticed Tenya's arms and leg above him as he continued swinging away from Eijiro.

' _That kind of looks like something from a horror movie, but there's no mistaking it. That's Toshi's signal!'_

With that, he swung passed where Tenya was located and landed on the floor where he then turned to Eijiro. The Hardening-quirk teen was chasing him, and didn't even notice Tenya's arms and leg almost above him.

"I'M IN POSITION, TOSHI! DO IT NOW!" Hanata shouted.

Eijiro was confused, but quickly became alarmed to point of coming to a stop. However, it was too late. Akemi at her respective floor pressed both her hands on the floor and made it intangible. This meant much for Tenya, whose entire body ended up going right through it and falling directly on top of Eijiro. It was a good thing that Eijiro had shut off his quirk before the collision.

However, the battle wasn't over yet. Eijiro was confused, but not hurt. The same was for Tenya whose armor had protected him from the fall.

"Eh? Iida, what are you doing here?!" Eijiro questioned in shock.

Tenya quickly realized his position. From there, he got up from Eijiro and made an attempt to explain.

"Toshi! She's the mastermind! There's no time to –"

Tenya was cut off by a tape shooting for his arm. He was able to dodge it, though, and then turn to see Hanata coming straight for him. The distance between the two was shortening, so Tenya reacted by activating the engine at his left foot and making a swift upward kick. By this, he would hit Hanata in seconds.

However, there was one thing that they didn't take into account. It was Akemi, who immediately came down on Hanata from above and made both of them intangible enough to go through Tenya's attack and then through the ground. There was then no sign of them from there, thus Tenya turned over to Eijiro who was back on his feet.

"You're back on your feet. That's good, we –"

"Iida, what's that at your ankle?" Eijiro asked and pointed.

Tenya looked down at his ankle and was in shock. A capture tape was around his around his ankle, meaning he was out of the match.

"HOOOWWW?!" Tenya cried out.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Back at the monitor room, everyone watching was amazing. Both Akemi and Hanata were able to turn the tides against two people who should've dominated the fight. In fact, it seemed more like a brains vs. brawns, and so far brains was winning.

"Never knew Toshi was so smart!" Mina admitted with a grin.

"Mhm! And add to that, her chest moves a lot!" Mineto added, though much to the former's disgust.

All Might had his own to say. _'One of the goals of this test is to see how the students strategize. So far, not only has young Akemi kept damage at a minimum, but she was able to assess her opponents' quirks and personality easily and use them to her team's advantage. Just goes to show that a sweet face can be unpredictable.'_

The Pro Hero was right to think such. Right now, he and the other students could see Hanata and Akemi hanging by the teen's tape he had just made. This was just a moment after Tenya had been 'captured', as Shoto then noted.

"Their reflex is also quick. I don't think they planned that last minute dodge though." Shoto said. "But by hanging just below Iida from the lower floor after avoiding his kick, Akemi was able to put the capture around his ankle through her intangibility quirk. Now it's just Eijiro that's left."

_(LINE BREAK)_

"One down, one to go." Akemi chirpily said. She was sitting on Hanata's head when she looked down on him. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, Sero."

"U-Uh sure." Hanata stuttered. To have a girl sitting on his head was both awkward and embarrassing.

Fortunately, it didn't last for long. Akemi got down to the teen's back where she then held on to. Hanata, on the other hand, wasn't that physically strong as he grunted when the girl moved.

"S-Sorry to admit this, but…I'm not that strong." Hanata admitted.

"I'm sorry, Sero. But just bear with me for a little longer. We're so close." Akemi replied. Then she pointed at the ceiling some meters away from them. "Look there." She pointed. "Lower us down and swing right there. I'll get us through it and then we'll jump Eijiro. Can you do that?"

"S-Sure, I'll do my best!" Hanata said.

The teen was at getting to his limits, but he did as Akemi told him. Hence, upon coming out through the ceiling, they were back at the same floor as Eijiro and Tenya, the both of whom were surprised.

"Eijiro! They're after you!" Tenya shouted.

"I know that!" Eijiro shouted. However, he still went ahead and jumped at the duo. "That's why I'm going to put a stop this this!"

"No! Don't you see! That's their plan!" Tenya yelled.

However, there was no time to change the situation. Akemi activated her quirk, which allowed her and Hanata to go right through Eijiro. Then, upon getting to the ground, the both of them turned to Eijiro whom Hanata then shot his tape at, getting the guy at his back while he was still in the air.

"Good idea, Sero!" Akemi complimented. The position Eijiro was in at the air was good and not to be wasted. Hence, the girl grabbed the Hanata's tape just as he did as well. "Now together! Swing him down!"

Eijiro was difficult, but in the way he could be overwhelmed. As such, the combined strength of Akemi and Hanata was able to send the guy falling to the ground with the aid of gravity. But it didn't stop there. Eijiro got back on his feet almost immediately and turned to the duo. He was about to go on the offense, but then Hanata shot two tapes at him, trapping his arms.

However, that didn't stop him. Eijiro let out a frustrated cry and ripped the tapes off with another cry, just in time for Akemi. The tapes served as a distraction for the girl to get close to him. Hence, the moment she drew close to Eijiro, there was no stopping her. Eijiro did make a jump back, but the girl jumped after him with the capture tape. It was from there she wrapped the tape around his waist, signifying his capture.

"CAPTURED!" She shouted.

"NOOOO! DAMMIT!" Eijiro cried out.

However, it was too late. The signal bell went off and not long All Might's voice was heard.

"The villain team has won!"

Eijiro lay on the ground, dumbfounded. The same was almost for Tenya, who was in a kneeling position after what happened.

"We…" Tenya muttered.

"…lost." Eijiro added.

"Yup!" Akemi chirply said while on top of Eijiro. "Thanks for your hardwork!"

"Toshi!" Hanata called out.

He was feeling happy for their outcome as he approached the girl. At the same time, he was kind of nervous as he approached her.

"We…We actually did it." He said sheepishly. "To be honest with you…I really thought we were done for, but you actually pulled through."

"I didn't pull off…" Akemi said.

Her next action made Hanta's heart to skip a bit. She was holding his hand within her two hands as a cute smile was on her face.

"…WE did it, you mean. A good plan can only work if everyone is working towards it, so thanks Hanata. I couldn't have done it without you. Can we be friends?"

"Sure." Hanata smiled back. "Of course." Then a thought came to him. "By the way…where did you put it place the core?"

"Oh, that?" Akemi smiled widened. "I kept it at the corridor they refused to go into."

"Eh…?"

Hanata was kinda dumbfounded. The same was also for Eijiro and Tenya, both of whom had heard her. But it was Tenya who then pieced everything together.

"So…what you're saying is that, if we had just made that turn, we could've won and the test would've been over?"

"Yup." Akemi nodded.

All three boys comically fell to the ground, too taken aback by the revelation. As for Akemi, she just blinked with a confused expression.

"Uh…Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Hours passed before school could come to an end. The sun could be seen heading to the horizon where in a few hours it would be down completely. However, even as things were peaceful, the effect of the battle between Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki and Tatsumaki was still on them.

Speaking of the Ochako, she was in the nurse's clinic having herself checked out. Izuku was lying on the bed exhausted and unconscious as his right arm was bandaged. He hadn't woken up for some time, so even Ochako who was seated on a stool before Recovery Girl was worried as she looked back at him.

"Is he going to be okay? He went through all that because I wasn't strong enough." Ochako said depressingly.

"He'll be fine." Recovery Girl assured her. She just finished checking the girl's blood pressure. Thus, she put that aside and leaned back. "You're good. It's like you never sustained any injury. Good for you."

"Yeah…" Ochako responded depressingly. Her mind then flashed back to the moment she had been kicked through the wall during the heroes vs. villains test and how Tatsumaki had eventually overwhelmed her. Oddly enough, she hadn't changed out of her hero costume.

Recovery Girl sighed in response. She did this to get the girl's attention, which she did. "Beating yourself up over what happened isn't going to fix anything. I've seen students that way because they feel they weren't strong enough. But do you want to know something? Students here learn from their experience. Maybe you should do the same and see how it goes. Sometimes it's good to rely on others, and I believe your friend over here wouldn't mind so much."

"I never thought of that." Ochako muttered. She felt a bit better before then standing up with a small smile. "Thank you. I'll take my leave now."

"Take care of yourself." Recovery Girl said.

Soon both of them parted ways. However, in doing so, the pro hero's attitude changed as it became serious.

' _There's something not right with her body.'_ Recovery Girl thought and pulled out a medical file with Ochako's face on it. _'Her quirk is gravity, and yet there's no indication she suffered physical damage. I probably should've asked her who her opponent was.'_

Just then, the door was slide open and closed. Recovery Girl knew who it was. So even as she looked at it, the person there was someone as expected. All Might in his normal form was there to check up on Izuku, however they may be some berating from the old female superhero.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Upon leaving the nurse's room, Ochako made her way to her classroom. Her footsteps echoed the hallways as most students had already left. As for her mind, she just concentrated on getting to the changing room and getting back in her school uniform.

But then SHE showed up in front of her. Tatsumaki was back in her school uniform and heading to the same direction Ochako was coming from, so their meeting was inevitable. There was also the fact that the esper held Ochako's suit's helmet, which again was a reminder of what had happened between them. Tatsumaki wasn't one for this much silence though, so she just stubbornly sighed and stood directly close to Ochako.

"Are you going to stand there or you going to take this?" She questioned, lifting the girl's helmet at its owner. "I was heading over to the old hag to give this to you, but since you're here you can just take it. I have better things to get to."

"Oh…right. Thank you." Ochako said hesitantly. She then took the helmet from Tatsumaki. "Sorry that it was a bother."

"Sure. I don't really care." Tatsumaki replied.

From there, the esper turned away and began to walk away. There was another silence as it was only the clicking of her shoes that could be heard. But then she stopped and turned back at the silent Ochako.

"By the way…are you okay? I'm…just asking, not that I care much." Tatsumaki said. What she said was a lie, though, as shown by her awkward speaking.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ochako replied.

The depressed response made Tatsumaki turn fully back at her. For some reason, hearing the normally lighthearted girl say that made her heart sink even though the esper looked serious. Ochako then spoke up and she clutched her helmet.

"I've been giving what you said and did back there some thoughts…and honestly…I don't think I'm sure if I know the exact point behind it, if there was." Ochako said. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be as strong as you wanted Tatsumaki. I thought before that…we could be friends, and trust me I would like to be, but…I don't want to disappoint you anymore. How could someone with a great quirk as yours be friends with someone as weak as me?"

"What are you talking about? My quirk isn't-"

"You're an esper…right?" Ochako questioned.

Tatsumaki became surprised, but quiet. Her reaction was enough confirmation for Ochako, who then continued. "So I'm right then…You said it yourself, remember? Your quirk is that of a psychic. I was able to figure it out when I searched the internet. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone, so…um…since you don't like how I call Deku – I mean Midoriya- then…I'll stop that for you. Bye."

With that, the brown haired girl walked away. She went passed Tatsumaki who just stood there quietly without looking at the girl's face. Something had broken, and both could feel it without saying anything. But the most internally conflicted of the two girls was Tatsumaki. She gritted her teeth lightly as her hand tightly clutched where her heart would be located. This knew feeling was something that she was experiencing for the first time.

' _Why…? Does it really have to be like this? Yes, it has to be…I'm just here to get to graduate and clear my debt. I don't need friends, I don't Midoriya…I don't need…her?'_

Tatsumaki paused. There was constant echo from Ochako walking away from her. Each step seemed to hurt the girl further as she turned back at Ochako seeing her leaving. In her eyes, the girl seemed to be going towards a different path from her, and if she didn't hurry then she would never reach out to her.

' _No…wait! Where are you going?! D-Don't go, you idiot!'_ Tatsumaki thought loudly with her hand stretching out to Ochako so desperately. _'My point back there wasn't this! But why?! Why do I care about what you said! You're so annoying! You smiled a lot! And you seemed just so positive that it actually made me puke! You were like the sun to me, so I didn't want to face you! So why…why the hell do I feel hurt that you're leaving me!?'_

Seconds had passed, but it seemed like minutes. Ochako did her best to not look back as she could feel Tatsumaki's presence behind her. But then it happened. A loud shout from the esper herself filled the hallway as Tatsumaki finally called out to her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU IDIOT!"

Ochako came to a stop and then turned. She was surprised, as she hadn't expected Tatsumaki to call out to her. So when she did, she was even taken aback when she noticed tears forming at the girl's eyes.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Who the hell cares if you're weak!? Don't put words in my mouth! Sure, you can never beat me in a million years, but who the hell cares!? I'm an esper, so what!? Does that make me any different from any human being with a quirk!?"

"Tatsumaki…"

"Shut it! I'm still talking!" Tatsumaki shut her up. Her eyes were still leaking tears, which were now falling down her cheeks as she began approaching Ochako. "Saying you're weak doesn't make you anything special! Believe me; I know that more than anyone! So instead of saying you're weak and belittling yourself, do something about it! You're going to be a hero, right?! Then stop being so stupid, yo-you…"

Tatsumaki came to a stop, and with that she let out a loud and teary cry. "YOU BAKAAAAAAA!"

Now the tension was heavy. Tatsumaki couldn't continue looking straight at Ochako, so she bowed her head and crying again. Meanwhile, Ochako seemed lost for words as she stared at the young esper who's tears were now hitting the flow.

' _It's going to happen again. I'm…going to lose everything.'_ Tatsumaki thought depressingly.

Silence took over with nothing else said. But then the esper heard footsteps before feeling her head pushed on to something soft. They were Ochako's chest, and it just so happened then that the girl was hugging the esper's head.

"So…that's what you were trying to tell me then." Ochako said. She too became tearful as she continued. "I'm sorry! You were right; I'm an idiot! But now I know what to do! Let's keep being friends! I promise to get better! I promise!"

Tatsumaki paused as she was silent. The words Ochako just said were touching as they seem to calm her down. But a single word had surprised the esper before she moved back out of Ochako's hold and stare at the girl.

"Friends? You really…want to be friends with a person like me?" The esper asked.

"Yes…" Ochako said. She wiped her tears "…that is…if you want."

This made Tatsumaki to smile and wipe the tears on her face. "Sure, I would like that."

Then it happened. Tatsumaki lightly punched the girl at the stomach. It surprised Ochako, who for a second thought something was wrong as she grabbed her stomach in response. But then Tatsumaki spoke up with her usual stuck up attitude back.

"Never mention what happened here, you got that? Good." She said.

Now Ochako was certainly confused. Tatsumaki seemed to have done a complete 180 degree on her. But she said nothing as Tatsumaki then began walking pass her.

"Oh…and another thing." The girl said and stopped. Her attitude softened up before she then turned back at Ochako awkwardly. "You can call Midoriya…Deku if you want. I'm not going to protest anymore."

"Really?" Ochako said, surprised.

Tatsumaki stubbornly turned away. But the subject was still awkward. "N-Not that I'm cool with it! I's just that…there are Japanese and English words that have one word, but different meanings, so maybe Deku can be one of them! That's right! That's my reason and nothing else!"

Ochako smiled. She was beginning to figure out Tatsumaki. So she had no objection as she stood straight.

"Right." She said.

"Hmph! Then let's go get you changed!" Tatsumaki shouted.

In response, Ochako nodded. She didn't have any problem with Tatsumaki anymore. In fact, if anything, she was beginning to welcome the esper's behavior. So with nothing else to say, the both of them began walking away with their friendship rekindled and stronger than before.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Back at UA's clinic, Recovery Girl had just finished talking to All Might about Izuku. She was very concerned about the boy, considering this was his third time ending up in her workplace. Upon that, the teen's arm would take time to heal, so it wasn't like he would be able to use it immediately. Anyway, he was still unconscious, thus it was unlikely he heard the discussion between the two.

Then there was All Might. He was feeling some guilt over what happened, but stood on the importance of being the 'symbol of peace'. Recovery Girl could only caution him on being a proper teacher to Izuku.

"Oh, before I forget, there's something about that girl. Ochako Uraraka." Recovery Girl then brought up. She was still seated on her chair, but her back was at All Might. "I was told she went through some harm, but when I had her checked, she seemed perfectly fine. If anything, it seemed her body recovered." Then she turned to All Might. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I know something, but even I am lacking on the possibility." All Might said with his hand at his chin. "Young Uraraka seems unaware since she was unconscious, so there's no doubt on what happened. Tatsumaki must have healed her."

"Is that even possible?" Recovery Girl asked. She didn't surprise, as she considered a possibility of the girl's abilities.

"I won't doubt it." All Might answered. "Even in today's time, espers are still a mystery or rumor to the public. No one, not even the government, is aware of their population or how their quirk is the way it is. Psychic powers are the only quirk besides One for All that gives an esper a variety of abilities with one stray ability more unique from the other."

"So you're saying her unique ability is healing?" Recovery Girl questioned. Then she giggled. "Scary, but I might lose my job if she decides to take it. She kind of reminds me of the esper that used to be here years ago."

"There was...another esper in UA?" All Might questioned.

"Yep, sweet girl." Recovery Girl answered and commented. "She always seemed to be behind everyone. In fact, only a few number of people noticed her until her third year when she became friends with one of your colleagues. I think he's called…Caped Baldy?"

"Saitama." All Might said.

"Mhm." Recovery Girl nodded.

"So what happened to her?"

"No one really knows." Recovery Girl responded with a sigh. "After an incident at her residence, she just disappeared. Any case on it was either lied about or made a secret to the public. I'm not really surprised. She was an esper and the incidence she's suspected to cause must have made the government recall that great incident years ago."

All Might was silent. His reason was because he was mentally taking in the information he was receiving. Recovery Girl took this as a chance to bring to an important note.

"Till today I wonder how she's doing. I remember in her first and second year she would often help me around here…So when I think of Tatsumaki, I wonder if she would go through the same fate as her. Finally make friends, but then suddenly cause some incident and disappear…I'm afraid it might have some effect on your disciple."

All Might turned over to Izuku. He was still unconscious, so it wasn't like he was listening. But the teen became another concern for them as Recovery Girl then added.

"This might be too much for you, but…as the symbol of peace, watch out for that girl. We never know how unpredictable the future might be."

"I'll do my best." All Might said. "That reminds me…what was the girl's name?"

"Oh, the former esper of UA?" Recovery Girl questioned rhetorically. "I think her name was… **Psykos**."

_(LINE BREAK)_

With time, Izuku was able to wake up. Most of his body parts were healed, except for his arm which was in a cast. So when he got to class, he was greeted by some of his classmates who were quite amazed by his performance at the test. Along with that, he was introduced to some of them, especially Akemi Toshi who seemed the most eager about him.

Ochako was worried, though. She noticed the arm cast the green haired teen was wearing.

"Deku, your wounds! Are they not healed yet?!"

Izuku responded. "Ah, don't worry. This is just because my physical strength is a bit sapped. More importantly, Uraraka, where's Tatsumaki?"

"Oh, she's at the rooftop." Ochaco answered, pointing up. "She didn't want to leave, but she said she was getting bored waiting to see you. But she had a feeling you would ask for her, so she said 'You should be worried about yourself'."

Izuku chuckled. "I kind of expected that from her. And Kacchan?"

Ochaco answered and told him. However, his circumstance was different from the esper. This was because Izuku had something to say to the teen concerning his own quirk and the test entirely. Hence, he was quick afterwards to head out and meet the blonde teenager as he had left on his own.

' _Everyone stopped me, but he'd been silent earlier and had headed home.'_ He thought.

"KACCHAN!" He called out.

_(LINE BREAK)_

On the rooftop of UA, both Tatsumaki and Genos were seated at the railing. Of course, they were far apart from each other as the girl didn't want him to be close to her. But that didn't change her disgust as she glared at him.

"You're pretty infuriating, you know that?!" The esper shouted.

"My apologies." Genos solemnly said. "Aizawa-sensei said I needed to get close to the students in order to –"

"Then do it with them and not me, metal-head!"

The esper then huffed rudely at him and looked away. She didn't even want to keep staying there anymore. However, something caught her telepathy. It was Izuku and it made her to look down.

"Midoriya?! What's he doing out and with Bakugou?!" She wondered.

From her and Genos view, the two teenagers below were small to see. This also meant that it was impossible for the ordinary man to see. Fortunately, the both of them were not ordinary. Tatsumaki closed her eyes and summoned her quirk while Genos just increased his range of hearing. The esper's quirk allowed her to hear their conversation until the moment where Katsuki responded and began to walk away.

"Huh, Midoriya really did it. I almost thought he was going to tell him about One for All." She muttered.

"Yes, it did seem that way." Genos agreed.

A moment silence then occurred between the two. Tatsumaki seemed surprised as her eyes were wide and staring at Genos. At the same time, the cyborg just seemed confused until the esper then screamed.

"Eh?! You heard all that?! Wait, that means I just told you about the quirk! I just messed up!"

If Genos was completely human, he could probably laugh. However, he wasn't, and thus he was quick to correct her.

"Do not worry, Tatsumaki, for I have been aware of One for All for some time now." He assured her. "Be rest assured, my master, a great pro hero and friend of All Might, had told me in advance with the number one Pro Hero's permission."

"I see…" Tatsumaki said awkwardly . Then she huffed and back on her feet. "Whatever! Tell anyone and I'll kill you, got it?! Good! Then I'm going! Don't follow me, weirdo-robot!"

And so, with no other word, Tatsumaki flew down to the ground in a straight position. Genos had nothing to speak of, so he just watched her.

Anyway, back on the ground, Tatsumaki arrived just as All Might tried to encourage Katsuki like a teacher would. But of course he failed and the Pro Hero had to pull back awkwardly. Tatsumaki laughed in response, which caught both Izuku and All Might's attention.

"Tatsumaki, you're here!" Izuku said.

"You saw that?!" All Might questioned, pointing back at Katsuki's direction.

"Yup." Tatsumaki smirked. "All Might…you're a stupid sensei."

All Might felt like a bit of his pride was killed off.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Minutes became hours and not long after it became nighttime. The streets were safe as cars and people went about on their usual business. It seemed all was at peace, but unknown to the world there were villains in the planning. And it just so happen that one of these villains where in their hideout where he just finished reading a newspaper which reported on All Might as a teacher at UA.

"Have you seen this? He's become a teacher…" The villain said. "Hey, what do you think would happen once the 'symbol of peace' got snuffed out by villains?"

Their location seemed to be some kind of bar, but it was only three of them there. The one that had spoken was a skinny man with pale skin and messy blue hair. As for his clothing, it consisted of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. Lastly, there were the fourteen disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, neck, head and face.

Then there was the man behind the bar. He seemed made up of mist, though he also wore a very elegant suit with a tie. Along with that, he had five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

These two men seemed to be more civil than the third one among them. This was because the one close to them was a beast. He or perhaps just an 'it' was a large black humanoid monster with a very muscular body and many scars. Its brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

Their goal was simple; to destroy the symbol of peace aka All Might. However, there was the presence of two individuals which caught the beasts' attention. Hence, all eyes turned to the entrance where two figures walked in. One of them was the infamous hero hunter Garou while the other was a young woman with an exo-skeleton that resembled that of a humanoid mosquito.

"Hero Hunter Garou, you found us. How?" questioned the man with disembodied hands on him.

"We heard about your little get together from a little birdie named Psykos that you were having a little get-together." Garou said. His arms were across his chest.

His companion, the woman, then added. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked.

The man in black turned to his misty companion who also stared at him. It seemed the both of them were contemplating over their new 'guests'. Fortunately, it was the misty one who then spoke.

"Our apologies, Miss. The Hero Hunter is always welcomed to our ranks." The misty guy said. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name…" The young woman paused and licked her lips. "Call me… **Mosquito Girl**."

Her attention then turned over to Nomu who just stared at her.

"Long time no see, Nomu." She smiled slyly.

Garou used that moment to then walk to the bar. His presence was welcomed, but it was also alarming. This was because of Garou's wild and unpredictable nature. Fortunately, he didn't mean trouble for the two as he then slammed his hand on the bar and stared at the man in black.

"Listen! I overheard you guys talking about All Might, so I'm going to give you a little warning!" Garou said and removed his hand. Now on the bar at where his hand used to be on was a picture of a younger Tatsumaki. "The moment you strike and it's in that girl's presence, you'll be done for! She's an esper, and a very powerful one at that, so even without All Might she'll take down your little league…unless…"

"Unless…?" The misty guy asked.

"You hand her over to me." Garou grinned and pointed at himself. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of her!"

"Hmm…" The man in black hummed. He then disgustingly scratched his neck and agreed. "Fine. You can have the girl. She is of no importance to us."

"And what about you?" The misty gentleman asked. He was referring to Mosquito Girl who was approaching them.

"Me?" She smiled sinisterly. "I'm only interested in blood of those children. If you must know…people with quirks have the tastiest blood. But now that you mention it I did hear that the Demon Cyborg is in UA as a teacher assistant."

"Then it's settled!" Garou exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait for rematch with her!"

For some reason both the pale man in black and his comrade felt overwhelmed. There was a frightening feeling coming from both Garou and Mosquito Girl. In fact, just another look at them made them to look bigger and scarier in the eyes of the two other villains. It was even worse when Garou and Mosquito's girls eyes flashed in their appropriate colors.

"So…when do we begin?" Mosquito Girl questioned. Her taste for blood had just begun.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **AAAAND MOSQUITO GIRL MAKES HER BIG DEBUT, AND SHE'S OUT FOR BLOOD (LITERALLY!). AS YOU CAN GUESS, BOTH SHE AND GAROU WILL BE IN THE ARC WHEN THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS SHOW UP! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT IT WOULD BE VERY EXCITING!**

 **On another note, you may have noticed how I've explained espers again for like the third or fourth time in this fanfiction. Well that is because I've been struggling with how to explain espers in this fanfiction until now.**

 **Anyway, Akemi Toshi is an OC by a guest reviewer. The reason I added her was because:**

 **To make the total number of students in Class 1-A to be even.**

 **The backstory set up by the reviewer was pretty entertaining. I won't say what they are, but I will say that if you look for it then don't take everything as it is. I decided to change some things.**

 **Expect more of Akemi Toshi! She actually made her first debut in the chapter with Aizawa, though it was a cameo. But unlike now, I had her redesigned in this chapter since she was mistaken for Momo.**

 **Anyway, to the owner of Akemi Toshi, thanks for your structured ideas on Blast, that esper you mentioned and so on. However, I won't be using any of them. This is because Blast does not exist in this fanfiction and there are already enough villains in this fanfiction. I don't want to add another one and mess up the ideas I've already had. But I will keep your idea on the reason the government is secretly after espers. It reminded me of a manga I once read. Besides, I've had enough OCs to consider in this fanfiction. Sorry, but in the past I let too many OCs ruin a previous fanfictions of mine. I'm just trying to be careful here.**

 **So about this fanfiction, we're not really cutting to the arc with the League of Villains just yet. Actually, the next chapter is going to be a flashback with Saitama and Psykos in their year as UA students. Yes, there will be action and we'll get to see some of that from Saitama. The chapter will also explain how and why Psykos became a villain and what Saitama was like as a student.**

 **Then from there, we'll go over to the Fubuki and Zenko arc that was previously outvoted. It will take place in the present and will have Mob and his master make a cameo. I think it would be a two or three chapter arc since I plan on Garou making more than a cameo appearance. In fact, what I have planned is a Metal Bat and Garou fight, which will take place before he met the League of Nations (In other words, the scene you just saw now with him and Mosquito Girl takes place after the fight).**

 **By the way, if you recall when Iida said "Another Mario reference", he's talking about how Izuku burst through the floors in the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Please be sure to review, follow and favorite if you haven't! Your support helps me to improve and get the motivation to continue!**


	13. Nine Years Ago

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome to the next chapter of Esper of UA!

This fanfic will be into two chapters! It centers mostly on young Saitama and the people around him concerning Psykos. I wanted to update this early , but a lot of things got in the way. So if you think this chapter is good, please let me know the reviews.

Now that we've had that out of the way, let's just jump right into it!

 **Chapter 13: Nine Years Ago**

Life in the city of Musutafu was always at a normal state. By normal, there was the usual threat of villains and monsters which just didn't seem to know when to give up. Fortunately, this was in the age of heroes as people with special quirks would engage these enemies and restore peace and stability to society.

Then there was UA. The building was growing to be the most inspirational institution of heroics for the world at large. Sure, it was at that state even in the present (past), but the dream of schooling there was ripe for every teen with a quirk.

However, the story doesn't go there yet. No, it starts with two gamers in an apartment as the oldest one of the two was winning.

King, a long since graduate of UA was engaged in battle. His best buddy, Saitama, was giving it his best, but if anyone truly knew King's gaming skill then they will know the futility of winning a battle against him. Sadly, Saitama learned that the hard way when his character was given a K.O, followed by the game stating the famous initial.

"Aw screw it!" Saitama cried out.

Unlike his present self, he was a teenager and still possessed the normal human emotions. He also had his full set of black hair as he stood up and threw the controller down to the ground in anger.

King was not pleased. But he also didn't seem angry as he pointed at the damaged controller.

"You are paying for that, right?" King asked plainly.

"Eh!?" Saitama's eyes widened. He looked down at the controller and then back at King. He was lost at words until he sighed and pointed at the broken item. "Uh…sure…"

"Glad to hear that, Saitama-bro." King said and stood up.

King and Saitama weren't exactly brothers, but they were close. This was especially despite the four years gap which put Saitama at sixteen and King at twenty.

Speaking of the man, he went over to his game console while Saitama sat back on the floor. It was then that King had something to say.

"You know, I could just lend you the game. No need to break it." King said calmly.

"Yeah, but what's the use? You've been beating me for two years now." Saitama complained. "There should be a law that says adults shouldn't beat kids in games or something."

An anime sweat-drop formed on King's face. He didn't know whether Saitama was joking or not. Fortunately, there was no hard feelings and soon the young man was sitting next with Saitama, ready to play the next game after giving the teen another controller.

"By the way, how's UA doing for you?" King questioned.

"Not much really…" Saitama said hesitantly. He had a confession. "Actually…it's been a lot crappy recently. It's been three years already and I haven't made one friend."

"That can't be true. What about that bicycle guy?" King questioned.

Right now the both of them were playing a game similar to Mario cart. As expected, King was leading.

"You mean Mumen Rider?" Saitama questioned. "Well…he's quirkless like me, but he's training to be a cop. You know, there's no place for a quirkless kid in UA. It's just weird how I've made it through."

"I wouldn't say weird, Saitama." King replied. "You've been doing that training regimen, right? And I've seen up and personal on how strong you're becoming."

"Yeah, but it's still not cutting it. Each year that passes, the things in UA become harder and complicated. It also doesn't help that the other students keep messing with me for being quirkless…To be honest, I don't know if I can keep on anymore."

King just won the game. The game said it so as it showed King's character crossing the finish line. Saitama's character did the same, however the teen couldn't be bothered anymore. Instead he just sighed, stood up and took up his schoolbag. It should be mentioned that he was still wearing his UA uniform since he came directly from school to King's place.

"Well I'm off. Catch you later, King." Saitama said.

"Uh…yeah." King responded hesitantly. There was something conflicting in Saitama that King noticed. However, the teen already left, hence leaving King by himself.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The air was cool as Saitama walked by himself through a somewhat quiet street. He didn't mind it, though, as he had gotten used to how quiet it was. The area with his apartment which was another part of Musutafu was slowly becoming dominated by monsters which popped up once in a while until a hero defeats it. Sadly, the constant monster attacks made businesses to close down and people to leave their homes.

' _Well there goes another one.'_ Saitama thought to himself.

There was a store that he was passing by. Just yesterday it had been opened, but by the looks of it now, it was closed down. It made Saitama sad really as he passed it and made a turn to another street.

"Stupid monsters, I really liked the discounts the owner gave me. Now what?" Saitama complained. His attitude was clearly annoyance, but then it changed into depression. "Men…what am I doing? I want to be a hero because it's fun, but all I've gotten so far is ridicule from both students and my teachers. Maybe being a hero isn't…worth it any- ARRRGGHHH!"

Saitama was suddenly sent crashing to the side of a building. It hurt as he winced and tried to stand up a few seconds later. Danger was certainly upon him and he didn't like it one bit. But when his hand touched some kind of liquid, he looked at his side and saw it was blood. There was a dead body of a man who had been torn into pieces. Worse of all, when he looked down the road, he saw more dead bodies of people, both women and children.

"Ho-How the heck did I not see –Urrghhh!"

Saitama spat out blood. The pain hurt so bad as a normal human foot was on his stomach. However, the person putting him down wasn't all human.

" **Ku ku ku kuuuu! Look what I got here! A puny, quirkless boy**!"

Saitama groaned. He didn't recognize the voice at all, but it became clear on who the mysterious person was when he looked up and gasped a bit. The person wasn't a person; he was a monster. He had a human lower half with white underwear while the upper part of his body resembled that of a monstrous humanoid grab.

" **Hello, kid! You may call me Crablante!"** The monster proclaimed.

Saitama didn't like the situation. With his body held down by the monster's foot, there was no way he could escape. But he did have a plan as he stretched his hand slowly to his schoolbag which had been flown a few meters from him.

"Crablante huh?! Nice to meet your acquaintance…Are you a person with a quirk?" He asked.

" **Nope!** " Crablante grinned widely. " **I'm a full-blown monster! I loved eating crab so much that I became like this! I don't need any of those snut-nosed quirks people have these days! Besides, if I don't like someone I can just kill them! Ku ku ku**!"

"Hmm, then I'm guessing you're a Wolf level threat?" He questioned.

" **Wolf level?** " Crablante questioned, confused. Then he understood what Saitama meant. " **Oh, you mean that lousy threat level the government issued on monsters huh?! I don't care about any of that shit! I'll kill and kill as much as I want, and no one can stop me!** "

Saitama's hand finally grabbed the strap of his bag. With it, he pulled on the hold and sent it flying straight for one of Crablante's eyes.

"Don't be so sure of that, crab-man!" Saitama shouted.

Now at this point, a direct hit was certain. However, Crablante was surprisingly quick. He used one of his huge claws to snap the bag in two and surprised Saitama in the process.

" **Ku ku ku ku! Nice try, kid, but these huge crab eyes ain't for nothing!"**

Saitama was then sent flying to the road by the monster. This was obvious due to Crablante as he put his claw-hand down and casually walked over to Saitama with that made grin on his face.

" **Ah, now I see you better! You're one of those students from UA!** " Crablante said in amusement." **Pathetic! I don't know how strong the kids are over there, but if this is the best you can do then they're probably going to be a piece of cake!** "

"You-you're wrong!" Saitama panted. He slowly rose back to his feet where he then glared directly at the monster. "You're wrong! You're wrong!"

" **Oh, is that so? Then come prove me wrong, 'hero'."**

Saitama let out a battle cry. His speed was somewhat remarkable compared to the ordinary teenager, but it wasn't enough. Crablante swiftly swung his claw-hand into Saitama stomach and sent him up in the air. Then with that same claw, he sent it down on Saitama's back and knocked him to the ground in pain.

" **Well I guess that's it for mister quirkless hero."** Crablante mocked.

Saitama said nothing in response. There was blood on his lips and chin due to the attack just recently. But surprisingly that wasn't the pain he was feeling. Crablante's words had gotten to him and it made him recall the ridicule he suffered.

' _They-They're right…I….can't be a hero. I thought the training regimen would help me, but…how can I beat a guy like that?'_

" **Goodbye, kid!"**

Saitama could only look up with doubtful eyes. Crablante had his claw up in the air to kill the sixteen year old teen. The situation became pretty hopeless.

But then something unexpected happened. A green energy aura covering a mailbox flew straight for Crablante's face in full force, much to his surprise. It burst upon impact and distracted the monster long enough for the same green aura to cover Saitama and pull him back from Crablante.

Saitama was surprised of his predicament. He didn't know what was going on except that he was being flown somewhere. Fortunately, his rescuer was revealed when he landed next to her on his butt and the aura gone.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it on time!"

The person sounded worried. In fact, when Saitama turned to her, he could see she was indeed worried. He also noticed that the girl wore the UA school uniform, as well as the fact that she had aqua-blue wavy hair that went passed her shoulders and had emerald green eyes. She also wore square-shaped glasses.

However, the time wasn't right for talking. This was obvious when Crablante recovered and became angry.

" **I'm going to make you pay for that, girl! Quirk or no quirk, I'm still going to rip that little body of yours into pieces!** "

The girl took a step back. She was scared, as clearly shown on her face. But then with a gulp of saliva, she put up a strong face and became covered in green aura.

"Stay back!" The girl shouted. She didn't mean it at Saitama. It was at Crablante who then received the surprise of his life.

The girl shot both her arms forward and sent a psychic blast at the monster. Not surprising, Crablante couldn't handle it as he was sent flying some feet away until then crashing into a building.

Saitama was amazed. He had seen a lot of unique quirks as a student in UA, but never like this. It was truly one of a kind.

"So…so cool." He muttered.

The girl let out a faint sigh. It was the first thing Saitama noticed as he turned to the girl in good time. Apparently, whatever that quirk the girl used, it seemed to have drained her a bit as she held her head in pain. Fortunately, she regained her composure and turned away in haste.

"Come on, let's go!" She shouted.

Time was running out whether they liked it or not. Crablante was down, but there was no telling when he would come back. Even Saitama knew this as he struggled back on his feet while the girl seemed to have a headstart. Unfortunately, it was too late.

Something big was heard over them before it made contact to the ground in front of them. It was a truck and it obstructed the way they were about to go. Then to make matters worse, Crablante was marching over to them with an angry expression over him.

" **Kid, you're going to pay for that little shit you pulled! I'll guarantee it!"**

The girl responded with fear. Things were certainly not looking good for them. But despite this feeling she had, her concern was Saitama whom she then turned over to.

"Get out of here, I'll hold him!" She shouted.

"What?! Wait!" Saitama said.

However, the teen male was ignored. The girl went ahead to stretch her hand at the monster which had a different effect. This time an aura similar to her own came over him and began to put pressure on the monster. Once again, Saitama was amazed.

' _What is that?'_ He wondered.

While the scene seemed amazing, it wasn't enough. Crablante was a strong monster as he kept moving forward with mild difficulty.

" **First you push me away and now you try to putting me down! What kind of quirk is this, kid?!"**

The girl kept trying. Her goal was to subdue Crablante with as much power as she could. But with each step the monster took, it was putting a strain on her mind despite her forwardness.

That didn't mean the monster was cool with her silence, though. He became angrier. **"Not going to talk huh!? Ku ku ku ku! Then I'll just rip the answers right out of you!"**

Crablante then did something unexpected. He let out a monstrous roar and pushed himself back to his original standing position with a lot of force. The girl couldn't take it anymore; hence she fell to the floor.

But the whole thing didn't end there. No, it became worse when Crablante raised his huge claws up and sent them down on the ground, creating a strong shockwave. This power was so precise that it went straight for Saitama and the girl, sending both of them flying apart from each other. The truck was also blown away as a small dust cloud was formed.

The girl coughed as she lay on the ground. She didn't know for certain on what just happened, but it was obvious it wasn't good. Thus, she began to crawl away while the dust cloud was still good. Too bad it just wasn't enough for Crablante.

The girl let out a loud cry. Crablante had grabbed her from the ankle and held it tightly. Then, while the girl tried to escape, he lifted her into the air and slammed her body to the ground with so hard that the ground cracked.

Crablante wasn't done, though. He lifted her again and kicked her at the stomach with so much force that she was sent flying some feet away, then hitting and tumbling on the ground until finally coming to a stop.

The mystery girl winced in pain. She was hurting from everywhere, but not the extent one should have. Her aura was still active as she lay on something she would soon regret. It was a dead body of a man who had been killed by Crablante.

"AAAHHHH!" The girl screamed.

The situation was becoming from bad to worse. Crablante could see the terror as she turned away from the dead body, impressed by her expression.

" **Ku ku ku! Do you like it, kid?! It's one of my specials!"** He said in delight. **"You know what?! I'll keep you around as my little plaything as I slowly kill you! Maybe I'll get to see how long till you snap!"**

The girl could say nothing. She wasn't strong enough to take on Crablante who was possibly a Demon level threat. Hence, the best she did was staring at him with fear as he drew closer to her. It just seemed so hopeless until a small rock hit Crablante at his back. Of course, it didn't hurt him, but it got his attention to look back and see Saitama.

The teenage boy was wounded from certain parts of his body. His forehead had blood slowly coming out as blood from his mouth was cleaned by his arm while he glared at the monster before him. His school's coat was also gone, leaving his partially blood covered white shirt exposed.

"You hold it right there! If I let you kill that girl I'll have nightmares!" Saitama stated. His voice was slowly rising as he then smirked. "With the reduced population in this country, it'll be bad to let you kill her too! I've always wanted to be a hero, not just any hero but one that could take out freaks like you with one punch!"

Then he let out a strong and battle-ready voice. "Screw giving up! I'm going to be a hero!"

" **A hero huh?!"** Crablante was amused.

Before Saitama knew it, he was hit by Crablante's claw. It hit him right at the stomach with other attacks coming that then came for his side, back and head. It was a brutal scene and Saitama couldn't stand much more of it despite his willpower. Hence, he was knocked to the ground and watched as Crablante walked over to him.

" **It's been real, kid, but I'm still going to kill you! Goodbye!"**

Saitama growled lowly in response. He wasn't going to give up, especially with his life on the line. Thus, he got back to his feet simultaneously as the monster was sending his huge claw hand on him. It seemed the monster would win.

However, there was an intervention. It came from the mysterious girl who stretched out her arm and kept Crablante's claw in the air with her quirk. Of course, the monster was surprised and confused as he found he couldn't move it.

Now was the right time for Saitama to react. He used this chance to jump towards the monster's face and punched it right between its crab eyes. The attack was enough to push Crablante back as he tried to stop himself from falling. It was then followed with an angry response by him as he sent his other claw for Saitama.

" **Damn you, brat! I'll kill you!"**

Crablante's attack came in fast, but Saitama was faster. He showed this by jumping over the monster's claw and then placing his hand on the same monster's claw. This was then followed with him pushing both his feet directly at both Crablante's eyes, blinding the monster.

" **AAAHHH! MY EYES!"** Crablante cried out.

Then the finishing touch came. Saitama was back on the ground when he then tightened his fist and got into a running stance, ready to deliver the blow.

"Hey, monster! Do you remember what you said about then?! About UA students being easy if they were just like me?! Well that was a big mistake!"

Something within Saitama was slowly awakened. Even the teen could feel it as he charged straight at Crablante, his heart pumping with adrenaline as he drew closer to the monster.

"GO BEYOND!" Then he made contact with Crablante's stomach by his fist. "PLUS…ULTRAAAA!"

There was no turning back now. With inhuman strength, Saitama sent Crablante flying through a building and another one across a street in mere second. This power from Saitama was beyond anything he had ever achieved as it also sent a gush of wind that the mysterious girl felt. Then there was the cool pose from Saitama, who stood with his fist forward as his body's muscles seemed tensed and his face looked serious.

' _Such…Such power…'_ She thought. _'Is that…his quirk? No…if that was his quirk, he wouldn't have needed me…This is something else. Something…much…more…'_

The mysterious girl then fell unconscious. The last thing she noticed as a small glimpse fiery light in Saitama's eyes.

With a small moan, she finally began to wake up. The girl could feel a mild headache, as it was a bother. But her consciousness was recovering and so she opened her eyes just to be surprised at who she saw above her. A man with a bold looking face, blond hair and three slashed scars across her face was looking down at her. It scared her instantly.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed.

Though she just woke up, her speed was amazing. By that, she scurried backwards to a corner and held her knees to her chest in a scared position. The man who had scared her was dumbfounded until a younger voice spoke out.

"Way to go, King, you scared her."

The girl recognized the voice, but she wasn't certain. As the man named King, he turned back to Saitama.

"Saitama…uh…that was…" King stuttered.

Saitama ignored him and walked over to the girl. A bandage was around his forehead as he also wore an arm-cast. The teen would've looked beat up if not that he had cleaned himself and wore an oversized shirt and baggy pants. Anyway, he gave the girl a cup of tea which she reluctantly took.

"It's cool. We're not here to hurt you. You're safe." Saitama assured her.

"You…" The girl finally spoke. "Y-You're that boy that saved me back there."

"Huh…" Saitama said and scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't know about saving you. You kind of helped me back there. That crab man was a tough one."

"Are you kidding…?" She questioned rhetorically. Her next reaction was something that surprised Saitama a bit. "Bu-But that punch! It was incredible!"

Saitama looked to his cast. "Yeah…I guess it was." He said. "I even surprised myself when I did it. But then my arm got broken and it hurt pretty badly. I guess the training regimen is working."

"Training…?" She questioned.

King then cut her off. "So you really did that, Saitama?" He questioned.

"Yup." Saitama said and smirked. "It was all me!"

The girl just stared at Saitama. It was obvious to her that the teenage boy had never made such a display of power in his life. However, she shook her head and looked over to Saitama again.

"Uh…sorry, but where am I?" She asked.

"Oh…?" Saitama turned to her. "You're at King's place."

"K-King!" The girl exclaimed in shock. Her eyes then turned over to King himself. "You-you're THE KING!? THE SECOND STRONGEST MAN ON EARTH!?"

"U-Uh…sure?" King answered nervously. _'Actually, the whole second strongest man on earth is just a big misunderstanding. My quirk which is called 'intense atmosphere' and my run-ins with monsters which Saitama-bro beat up is the cause of it. 'Intense atmosphere' just gives this terrifying atmosphere that I'm some kind of scary threat or intimidation.'_

"Anyway…" Saitama then said. "After that fight with that crab, I called in King and he brought other heroes to take away the crab-man. It's a good thing the monster wasn't dead or else I'll be in trouble with the authorities for killing a former human being."

"Then…why am I here?" The girl asked. Her mood then became hesitant as she looked to the ground. "Shouldn't I…be in the hospital?"

Both Saitama and King looked at each other. It wasn't out of uncertainty, but like a mental way of saying 'should I ask her or you' kind of way. Fortunately, it was King that did answer with a question.

"Aren't you an esper?" King questioned.

The girl gasped and looked to King. She was clearly surprised, but at the same time timid.

"Y-You know what I am?" She asked.

"Yup, played a bunch of videogames and watched anime to know one." King answered. "Anyway, it would be bad if you're discovered to be an esper in a hospital, especially with what went down at that street."

"Yeah…I guess so." The girl said and looked away.

"By the way…" Saitama said, turning to King. "What's up with her being an esper? I think it's pretty cool."

The girl gasped and looked to Saitama with a blush on her cheeks. This was the first time she was hearing someone complimenting her. But none of the guys noticed it, especially as King then responded.

"Well…this is what I've heard, but I can't be certain." Then he became intensively serious as his tone changed. "Years ago, long after the baby with light emanating in China was discovered, there came a man with amazing powers. He could fly, shield himself, send objects flying and do many vast powers. No one knew who he exactly was. However, one thing was for certain were the fact that he was incredibly powerful. He was…the first esper."

"The first…esper?" Saitama questioned.

"Yes." King said. His serious tone became more intense he stood up. "Many who knew about him speculate he was born in the United Kingdom or Germany. But it didn't matter. He became a serious global threat when he spread his influence all over Europe, causing riots, destroying key military bases and bringing governments to kneel before him. Even the United States was fearful to come against such a person."

"So did anyone stop him?" Saitama asked.

"No one is certain." King answered. "Heroes were sent to deal with him, but they were either defeated or joined his side. But one day he just vanished from existence. A scene of an intense battle was discovered at his headquarters, but no one knew what or who went up against. Even up to today can anyone can find him."

The mysterious girl felt some shudders from that last part. Maybe it was due to King's actual quirk or due to another factor. King was not done, though, as he then added.

"Following the event, representatives of world governments secretly met and made an agreement. Each country will make a secret crackdown on all espers no matter the age or social status. That's why you're friend over there has to be careful."

Saitama looked over to the mysterious girl. She wasn't his friend, but she seemed very nice. So Saitama looked back to King.

"Well that's dumb. Just because of one guy they're going to go after an entire group of people? And what about the places he attacked? There's no way no one had heard about them."

"Makes sense." King agreed. "That's why I did some digging in my free time."

' _By free time you mean almost every day, right?'_ Saitama thought.

King continued. "Turns out the places I was told about were front news at the time. However, they were…reported to be caused by other stuff."

"Weird…" Saitama commented. His attention then turned over to the girl whom he then noticed to be scared. He knew the reason why and turned to King. "Hey, can you cool it?! You're scaring her with that quirk of yours!"

"Uh…sorry." King apologized. His 'intense atmosphere' was then calmed down.

"Thank…you." The girl said softly. Her fright over the subject began to normalize as she found a bit to talk. "Now that you mentioned it…I always had a feeling that I should be in hiding. I guess…I…or maybe every esper knew about this from awakening."

"Awakening?" Saitama and King questioned.

"Yes…" The girl answered. "Well you see…espers aren't always born from birth. A normal person can have it as a quirk if it's been laid dormant and just…well waiting to be awakened."

"So cool!" Saitama exclaimed with a smirk.

"I don't know, Saitama." King said with uncertainty. "I don't want to be the downer, but shouldn't that mean there's a likelihood of someone like the first esper showing up?"

"Who cares?!" Saitama stated determinedly. Then he pointed at himself with a confident look. "Not all espers are bad, just as not everyone with a quirk is bad! So bring it on! I'll take down any evil esper that shows up with one punch!"

King was astonished, with the same for the girl. However, while King knew Saitama, the girl did not, so she was fascinated by Saitama's determination. The mood then changed when Saitama turned to her and opened his hand towards her.

"My name's Saitama, a third year student of Class A! What's yours?!"

"My-My name? You…want to know…my name, senpai?" She asked.

Saitama was a bit taken aback by the last part. At least now he knew the girl before him was his junior.

"My name…" The girl muttered. Her timid nature was a bother, but fortunately she broke through it and slowly grabbed on to Saitama's hand. "My name is…Psykos…first year student and I…I want to make the world a better place for espers everywhere."

"Well…Psykos…" Saitama smiled. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I help you out with that."

King was impressed as he let out a small puff of air from his nostril. The girl named Psykos was clearly astonished by Saitama's resolve, so he couldn't help but smile.

' _Congrats, Saitama…you've finally made a friend.'_ He thought.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The next day was back to school, meaning another tough time for Saitama. The teen had gone through yet another of UA's 'blessings' before ending up at the infirmary again. Now he was lying on a bed with his other harm lying broken and his hero custom in tatters.

Recovery Girl was not pleased, however. She looked a little different from her present counterpart, whereas she had less wrinkles and better body movement, meaning she didn't need her giant springe to walk.

"This has got to be the sixty-forth time you've come to my infirmary, Saitama." Recovery Girl said.

"Ah, sorry about that." Saitama sheepishly smiled. "I really had no choice to engage in the exercise. It was either I did it or –"

"Get expelled?" Recovery Girl concluded and sighed. She was seated at a chair close to the bed where the teenager was lying on. "Saitama…my advice still remains. There's still time to find a more suitable life than this. UA -"

"We've already been through this." Saitama cut her off. "I'm going to stay here and graduate and become a hero. Besides, I've been improving…compared to the last two years. I came with a broken arm and some scratches."

"Fine." Recovery Girl said. "If even your homeroom teacher, Metal Knight, can't change your mind then I won't anymore. But again I'm not going to help you recover so quickly. I already helped you with the head and arm injury you got from fighting that monster."

"So you believe me? I mean about punching that monster."

Recovery Girl said nothing as she got down from her seat. Then she walked away and replied. "You have your provisional hero license, correct? Perhaps…that training regimen is actually doing something. I've seen your medical records…I've even done physical tests on you in your first and second year. Something is changing in you, Saitama, but I think it's best you rest now."

"Fine…" Saitama replied. He then looked up to the ceiling and recalled what Recovery Girl had said. _'Something is changing in me? I wonder what it is.'_

The infirmary door opened. Saitama didn't know who it could be, so he turned to his left to look. However, the person he saw surprised him.

"Psykos?!"

"Saitama-senpai?!"

Recovery Girl looked back at the situation. She was surprised, but it didn't show on her face.

"You know each other?" The old woman asked.

"Um…" Psykos muttered with nervousness. "Y-Yes, we do. I was there…at the fight with that crab monster. Saitama…he saved me."

Recovery Girl smiled a little bit. She was impressed with what she just heard. But Saitama wasn't in full agreement with her statement.

"Yeah, but you helped me back then." Saitama said. "But besides that, why are you here? Are you hurt or something?"

"She's here to assist me." Recovery Girl answered. She then began to walk over to the two. "Since she has no friends, she stops by to help me clean up or something like that. She's a nice girl once you get to know her."

"Recovery Girl!" Psykos shouted with an embarrass blush.

Recovery Girl laughed a little. "Speaking of that, how about you and Saitama go and have launch together? It would allow the both of you to get to know each other."

Psykos was surprised, but kind of embarrassed to agree visibly. Meanwhile, Saitama seemed to be in thought and reluctant.

"I don't know. Psykos is pretty cool and all, but I got to rest. Besides, there's no way I can go with my body like –"

"I'll patch you up as best as I can if you comply." Recovery Girl interrupted him. She had a suspicious smile on her face. "In exchange, you'll feel a some exhaustion, but comply with my request."

"Re-recovery Gi-" Psykos muttered

"Alright!" Saitama brightly sat up and smirked. "Let's get going!"

_(LINE BREAK)_

A destination was set before the two students of UA left the infirmary. However, though Saitama seemed to be at ease, Psykos would occasionally glance at him with a timid expression on her. Saitama eventually noticed it and it scared her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…I guess." Psykos responded with a nervous voice. "It's just that…I've never eaten with someone before…especially with a boy. I'm also…sorry that we can't eat at the cafeteria. I don't do well with people around me."

"Eh, it's cool." Saitama said. "The rooftop is a cool place and all. But how would we get there? It's normally locked."

"I'm an esper…" Psykos replied. A purple aura then appeared on her finger as she raised it. "Don't worry, I'll have it unlocked."

"Right." Saitama smirked.

Things didn't seem to be so bad anymore. Psykos seemed to be a little at ease with Saitama as they headed the stairways which led to the rooftop. They also had their respective lunches tied into a bento when they got to the door.

"Stay back." Psykos said.

Saitama did as told and didn't move. Hence, Psykos was able to close her eyes and stretch her hand to the lock. The door then opened easily before the girl deactivated her quirk.

"It's open." She said.

"Sweet, let's go." Saitama said back.

Psykos complied and followed Saitama. She also used her quirk to close and lock the door behind them before being greeted by something. The greeting was the open space of the rooftop as the soft comforting breeze blew across the two students' clothes and skin and blew their hair lightly. It was a feeling that both Saitama and Psykos were awed at.

"This is…this is amazing." Psykos said.

Saitama was then about to speak, but was interrupted. A loud shocked scream of a female caught both students attention to look forward and see the cause. It turned out then that it was a fellow female student who was seated by the railing with her lunch out. She had blonde hair, purple eyes with white pupils and wore the usual UA uniform for girls.

"H-How did you two get here?! I had the door locked!" The girl screamed.

"Oh…" Saitama uttered. He didn't seem all that taken aback at all. Instead he just turned to Psykos who seemed shocked. He didn't notice the expression though. "You know her?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. I've never tried to stick out in class…and I've not gotten use to my classmates, so -" Psykos answered.

"Don't ignore me!" The girl interrupted.

For some reason, the girl felt offended by the two. Maybe it was due to the way Saitama was acting that made her feel such. Hence, she stood up with her hands on her hips as she took a sexy pose before the two.

"The name is Yu Takeyama! Be sure to remember it when I graduate and become the famous hero **Mount Lady**!" She shouted determinedly.

"Mount…" Saitama muttered.

"Lady…?" Psykos added. She was confused by one fact, and even pointed it out. "Wait, we haven't even been given our hero costumes, less of having a hero name."

"Well I just did! Got a problem with that!" Yu yelled.

In response, Psykos shut her mouth and turned out emotionally downed. Saitama didn't like and so he approached Yu with a good approach.

"Hey, not cool. She was just pointing out something." He said.

Yu didn't like him. She also turned her head from him and cross her arms under her chest. "Whatever, lover boy. Your girlfriend is a wimp. It's not my problem."

Psykos suddenly felt her cheek heat up as her heart sank. This was the first that she was put up as being someone's boyfriend. Meanwhile, Saitama seemed to be calm as he stood before Yu with an unfazed look.

"Actually, we're just friends." He said. Then he did the unexpected by holding his hand out to Yu. "I'm Saitama, a third year student of UA."

"W-What?!" Yu was surprised. She looked over to Saitama with that expression. "You're a senpai?! I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's cool." Saitama assured her. Then he pointed back at Psykos who was facing them. "That's Psykos. I think you guys would be the same class."

"Psy…kos." Yu muttered. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. "Wait, I've heard that name! You're the girl called 'the silent one' in class, aren't you?!"

"Then I take it you know her." Saitama said awkwardly.

Psykos, on the other hand, just nodded her head and looked to the ground. Her reaction was then a concern to Saitama as he stared at her. But before he could move, Yu beat him to it and walked over to Psykos whom she then patted her hand on her head.

"You're really that way, aren't you?" Yu asked. Her tone was soft even as she rubbed her hand on the timid girl's hair. "Look, I'm sorry the way I reacted to you. If you want…how about we become friends?"

"You want to become friends with us?" Saitama asked.

Yu glared at Saitama. "Not with you! You're a work-in-progress!"

If words could kill, Saitama certainly felt it from the heart. Fortunately, Psykos responded when she lifted her head up a bit to stare at Yu.

"I-I'll be your friend, but…you have to be nice to Saitama." She said.

"Huh?! Saitama?!" Yu was surprised. She looked back at Saitama who just blinked at her and then back at Psykos. She finally gave in. "Fine…I'll be nice to him."

Psykos smiled, which surprised Yu but in a good way. However, not wanting to reveal her emotion, she turned away stubbornly and crossed her arms under her chest. Saitama then used this chance to place his hand on her shoulder. He got her attention immediately.

"Listen, Takeyama, I'm not forcing you to like me." Saitama said. His attitude was bright and clear as it held no lie. "I'll get you to accept me as a friend. Just you wait because…I'm going to be the strongest hero!"

Yu seemed astonished, as the look on her face showed it. However, there was then a shift. She suddenly burst out in a laugh which caught both Saitama and Psykos by surprise. It was good thing it was done on good faith as she smiled at Saitama.

"You know what, Saitama? I'll like to see that one day!" Yu admitted with confidence. "I don't care on being the strongest! I just want to make it big, big, big as a hero!"

Saitama liked that. It was obvious by the smile that formed on his face. Then there was Psykos who just stood silent. However, Yu brought her up when she turned to the girl.

"What about you, Psykos? What do you dream of becoming?" She asked.

"I…uh…" Psykos was hesitant. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, but by the fact that she was scared of what would happen.

Saitama, fortunately, understood her and even assured her. "Go ahead. She can be trusted. She's your friend now" He said.

Yu was confused by that. She even looked to Saitama with that expression on her face. However, before a word could be said, Psykos spoke up even though it was timid.

"I…I want to make the world a better place for espers…because I'm an esper."

"You're an esper?" Yu questioned. She was clearly surprised until her attitude changed. By that, she suddenly embraced Psykos in a hug. "You're so cute! I'm going to support you all the way!"

"Y-You will?" Psykos asked.

Yu pulled back from her and blinked her right eye sexily. "Of course! If you really want to bring everyone together, I don't see a problem with that!"

Psykos was amazed and at the same time comforted. It was one thing to have Saitama as a friend and another to have a fellow girl as a friend. The scene was just so good that Psykos could feel her tears coming up until she wiped them.

Saitama then took that chance to place his hand forward in the middle of the girls.

"Hey, since we're friends, how about we swear on our goals?! No matter where we are or whoever we become, let's promise to stick to our dream!" He asked. His determination and confidence was also high as he stared at the two girls. "I'm going to be the strongest hero!"

"Hmph! This feels dumb…" Yu said. Then she smirked and placed her hand on top of Saitama. "…but I can't say I don't like it! I'm going to make it big as a hero!"

"I…" Psykos complied by placing her hand on Yu's hand. "I'm going to help espers everywhere to live a better life in this world!"

So it was decided just like that. The bond which started just by chance and possibly by fate was born in that very moment. These were teens that were not aware of their future saw it as one with them together.

However, there was a minor problem. The school bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime and it occurred to the trio on something bad.

"AAAHHH! I DIDN'T FINISH MY LAUNCH!" Yu shouted.

"Easy for you! Psykos and I haven't even eaten!" Saitama shouted back.

Psykos just groaned weakly as her tummy growled.

# # # # # # # #

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **PRESENT DAY**

With a single slop of his udon noodles, Saitama chewed down on the food. He was currently in a small low-rated noodles shop for the average citizen with some guests. By guests, he meant the #1 Pro Hero, All Might, in his normal form and Genos who was sitting next to the #3 hero, him. All Might was seated across his colleague with his leg on top of his other leg while having his right hand rested on the long seat.

For some time now, Saitama had been narrating what happened nine years ago to All Might and Genos. Secretly, Genos was fascinated by the tale, probably more than All Might because of a certain reason.

"Sounds like you three hit it off easily." All Might said nicely. "To think young Saitama was so…energetic is a surprise. I mean it's not like you're not energetic. It's just that –"

"It's cool, man." Saitama assured him with his stoic look. "I'm fine with how I am now, no need to try and cheer me up."

"I-I see…" All Might responded awkwardly.

Then there was Genos aka the Demon Cyborg. He has been quiet since Saitama had recalled his own past. But even then he chose not to speak as his face expression never changed.

' _Saitama-sensei, this is indeed a shock to me than you would know.'_ Genos thought calmly. _'The Psykos I know is a monster, a woman who holds no value towards anybody but herself and her sick experimentations. To think she was a student of UA is unfortunate, but I won't rest until I've destroyed her and everything she's built. However, I am curious…Just how did she become the monster she is today?'_

The Demon Cyborg had his reason for being quiet. One of them was because he felt it was an obligation as a disciple to be quiet when there's an intense atmosphere. All Might couldn't notice it, but Genos did due to the months of staying with Saitama. His mentor may be emotionless at times, but even Genos could tell he was being depressed just by a small shift in the tone of his voice.

"So, Saitama, what happened next?" All Might asked.

"What happened next?" Saitama repeated and shrugged his shoulders. "We had fun, went on a a lot adventures too and stopped some crazy villains from harming others with King. It was…pleasant. But it all changed one year and a month later, when Psykos was absent to class one day."

All Might could easily feel something wrong was coming. Genos even felt the same as he continued to face his mentor. Psykos in the past had been told by Saitama as a timid and friendly girl. So to hear everything changed over one year was something that peaked their interest.

# # # # # # #

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **EIGHT YEARS AGO**

Darkness filled a home as a lonely and tearful cry echoed the hallways and rooms. The place was a big home, possibly even being a mansion, as whoever that cried was in despair and pain. It became even more intense with the dead bodies of maids and butlers and security guards as their body decorated the walls, ceilings and floors of the once great home of a respected family.

"Mummy, please wake up! Please I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Psykos cried out tearfully.

Her mother was lying on the ground, close to the room's door where her hand was extended at. As for her father, he was pierced to stay on the wall by sharp woods all over his arms, legs, chest and head. But if that wasn't enough, the body of her mother which Psykos was shaking was cut in half, as the top half the girl was shaking was numb and covered in a pool of blood.

The whole scene was a mess. It was gory and the worse predicament any teenager her age could ever face. But Psykos's mentally couldn't accept the awful around her. She was in tearful pain as she shook her mother's bloody body until finally she stuttered and raised her blood covered hands to her face.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Her attitude changed as a crackled smile took over. Her pain instantly vanished before a psychotic grin took over and she began to rub the blood all over her face. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

# # # # # # # # # # #

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

Hey, everyone! That's the end of this chapter! Crazy and unexpected cliffhanger, right?! Well I hope this wasn't too gory for you. This fanfiction is rated T for a reason, so it wasn't like everything was going to be all sweet and roses.

In the next chapter, we'll get to see the downfall of this relationship between good friends, so look forward to that.

Anyway, I want to answer/reply to some reviews, which I think are important for every reader. Please read them.

Lightningblade49: Actually, Saitama and Psykos USED to be friends. The reason behind it will be in the next chapter. Also, good point on the head canon you had about the two of them. It makes me think a bit on the possibility if I had gone with it.

PikaMiwa1288: Good plot. I like that there's another person interested in a Tatsumaki crossover. Sadly, I'm not all that big with Harry Potter. Sorry. If I was, I definitely would've gone with the idea you have.

Brace2000: How strong are the characters in ranking? I really can't say because that would give a lot of spoilers. Sorry.

 **That's all for now. Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! Also thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter even if I didn't mention you! Every review counts, so please keep them coming!**

 **And so I leave you with this! What did you think of the chapter? Did you like young Saitama or did you picture him in a different way? What other thoughts did you have of this chapter? Please let me know in the reviews. Also, please favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't!**

 **I'll see you all in the next update!**


	14. Her Fall From Grace

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome to the next chapter of Esper of UA!

Now before we get to it, I need to let you know some things. As a reminder, Psykos is not an OC. She is an actual character in One Punch Man. I know I stated this in the author's note at the end of her first appearance, but I just remembered some readers tend to skip those things (especially if they're a new reader). So this chapter which focuses on Psykos again has mild disguised spoilers for OPM season 3 (or season 2), but like every chapter I always hid the spoiler with a twist of my own. In other words, I take that backstory and twist it to something different.

Basically, you don't have to be worried about spoilers because you won't even know it is a spoiler until it's been clarified in the anime or manga.

Now that we've had that out of the way, let's just jump right into it!

 **Chapter 14: Her Fall from Grace**

Somewhere in a forest at the outskirts of Musutafu, a bunch of trees shook violently. There was a fight going on, and it wasn't an easy one. A young Psykos was sent flying to a tree where she then hit it with a shout of pain before hitting the ground. Her attacker was a creature in a strong black armor as it approached her.

" **Surrender, girl! You cannot possibly think you can beat the House of Evolution!"** The armored being said. **"I am Armored Gorilla, the third strongest of the House of Evolution! I shall eliminate all that opposes my master!"**

"Yeah…I already know that." Psykos said with a small groan. She was sitting up as she continued. "We've been at each other's throat for months now and you always announce your name and status. What the heck is with that?"

Armored Gorilla didn't respond correctly. He raised his arm above her and brought it down to finish her off. Fortunately, Psykos escaped by with a loud shriek as she jumped to her left and hit the ground on her front.

' _Ow…Just where is Takeyama?'_ Psykos wondered. The esper was dressed in a business skirt with a purple shirt and wearing a doctor's lab coat.

The esper's question was answered with a familiar girly scream. Soon Yu could be seen running in hero costume passing Psykos while being chased by a mutated green pray mantis with its head on top of its head in a jar.

" **HAHAHA! RUN LITTLE GIRL, FOR I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU!"** The monster shouted.

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away! I hate bugs!" Yu shouted back in fear.

If Psykos wasn't in a predicament of her own, she would've probably facepalmed. But she was feeling intimidated, and so she called out to the fleeing girl.

"You're seriously doing that again?!" Psykos shouted in annoyance. She almost forgot about her situation until it faced her. By that, Armored Gorilla was now standing in front of her, with its shadow casted on her. The esper sacredly stared at him. "Takeyama…help!"

"Psykos?!" Yu looked back.

Unknown to the girl, though, a brown furred hand with small black claws popped out of the ground just a few meters from her feet. As a result, the girl tripped and rolled on the ground until she came to a stop with her butt sticking up in the air facing her pursuer as yet another mutant came out of the ground, revealing itself to be a three foot tall humanoid groundhog.

" **Go work, Ground Dragon!"** The grey mantis mutant said.

" **No problem!"** Ground Dragon said. **"It would be a problem if she grows again and tries to step on us again! Finish her while you can!"**

" **Gladly!"** The grey mantis mutant said.

Yu whimpered and got to a sitting position. From there, she scurried backwards till she hit another mutant behind her, revealing to be a humanoid slug.

"WHAAAA!" Yu screamed.

The girl was so scared she quickly ran to her feet. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to get away. However, because she wasn't running with a straight body, she hit something slimy and hit the ground again. A humanoid frog had stopped her in her tracks.

" **You're not going anyway!"** Frog mutant aka Frog Man said. **"We will destroy you! I think I said that right, right?"**

Yu again didn't reply. Her heart was beating fast as she stared at the monster and moved backwards. But then she noticed the three other mutants approaching and became increasingly frightened.

"St-Stay away! I-I'm warning you!" Yu whimpered.

" **Quick! Finish her! She's about to grow again!"** Ground Dragon warned.

In response, the bug mutant flew directly at her. He had a maddening grin on his face as he prepared to use its prey mantis blades on the young girl. But then it was too late. Yu let out a loud scream and began to grow big in size.

"I SAID STAY AWAY! DAMMIT!" She yelled angrily.

" **We're-We're too late!"** Ground Dragon shouted in fear.

Indeed, the mutant was right. Yu's sudden growth pushed all of them back, as well as fell some trees. The girl then stood up with a furious look on her face as she saw the prey mantis mutant about to get up.

"You! I said to leave me alone!" She yelled angrily.

There was no stopping the fate that came upon the mutant. As such, he died the moment she stepped on him like the bug he actually is. Then she turned to the slug and frog mutants and grabbed them just as they were running away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She shouted and grabbed them. Her hands covered most of their bodies, so it was just their scared and pleading heads staring at them.

" **Wai-Wait, let's talk about this!"** Frog Man begged.

Yu chose to ignore him. She also chose to ignore their whimpers as she got into a presumed baseball stance. Then with her hand drawn back, she threw the both of them to a close by mountain, shouting. "Come back from that, you freaks!"

Now the only mutant left was Ground Dragon. He could see what had happened, and it terrified him. Thus, the mutant panicked and retreated into the ground in haste.

" **Dammit! Why does she always grow so big! This has to be the thirty-fourth time she killed almost all of us! I have to get away! I have to –"**

Ground Dragon was suddenly grabbed by a certain huge hand. It even surprised him as he felt himself being carried into the air and then facing the glare of an angry teenage girl.

" **You can dig you're hand into the earth now?! OH NOOOOO!"** The mutant cried out.

Yu was about to say something, but then she heard a familiar scream. The scream made her to turn to the direction that it came from and just in time. Psykos's psychic shield was broken and the esper hit the ground in exhaustion.

" **Pathetic! You are indeed the weakest of the three!"** Armored Gorilla said in amusement. **"You dare to face the third strongest being in the House of Evolution! Now…face your death!"**

At the last part, he poked her cheek. It was a way to intimidate her more. However, his action only angered a certain giant as she now stood behind him.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!?" Yu yelled in pure angry. Her anger was so great that she almost squeezed Ground Dragon to death. "DON'T YOU KNOW, THOSE CHEEKS ARE MINE TO PINCH ONLY!?"

" **W-What?!"** Armored Gorilla questioned with confusion. But then he regretted it and became scared when he saw her fist coming down on him. **"M-Mummy?!"** His deep voice dropped.

A loud boom was then heard, followed by a small tremor. The battle was over and soon the scene changed to a somewhat upsetting one. Yu was back to normal and pinching the cheeks of a standing an annoyed Psykos.

"Aw! This always relaxes me no matter what mood I'm in! You're so adorable, Psykos!" Yu happily said.

"C-Can you let go of me now?!" Psykos muttered.

"Oh, right." Yu said and released. "So…what do we do about him?"

The blonde was referring to Ground Dragon. He was in a sitting position and tied up when they mentioned him. It wasn't long after that the two went over to him.

"Let's…talk to him." Psykos suggested. She then shot a glare at the blonde. "We don't need to hurt him like you did to Armored Gorilla."

"What?! But I saved you from him! Besides, he's alive." Yu said and then turned to Armored Gorilla. It was hard to see his body since he was in a giant fist made crater. "Okay…maybe barely alive."

Back at Ground Dragon, the mutant whimpered as it saw the two girls approaching him. He knew what both of them could do, and thus he felt only fear. In the end, his position served Yu and Psykos well as they stood before him intimidatingly.

"Dr. Genus's work is amazing." Psykos said with small admiration. "Even though Yu kills you and your friends numerous times, he's still able to bring you all back along with your memories."

"Hey! Don't make me look like some murderous psychopath!" Yu shouted in defense.

Psykos chose to ignore her as she pushed her glasses back. "So…where is the House of Evolution new hideout? We know it's close by." She asked.

" **I-I shall never tell you! No matter what you do to me, D-Dr. Genus shall bring me back to life!"** Ground Dragon replied in refusal.

Psykos sighed. "Fine, then I guess no other choice than to push into your mind again. I really don't want to do this, but Saitama has been gone for a while now and I'm worried."

Ground Dragon whimpered in response. Psykos was really going to go with her idea, as her approaching hand was obvious by that. However, Ground Dragon indeed budged and begged.

" **W-Wait, I'll tell you! The mountain which your friend threw my comrades at, it's the hideout!"**

"And?" Yu questioned. Her glaring eyes frightened the mutant.

" **A-And it's underneath the mountain! Your friend was discovered heading there! Dr. Genus quickly had us deployed to deal with you two! Right now he should be in the hideout! I don't know what else!"**

"Stupid Saitama!" Yu angrily yelled. "I don't care how strong he is, he's going to get us in trouble again with the hero society! Come on, Psykos, let's go and save him again!"

"R-Right!" Psykos nodded.

The two girls then ran off without haste. As for Ground Dragon, he sighed in relief.

" **Glad that's over."** He said.

He spoke too soon. A tree suddenly fell down on him and killed him instantly.

Back with Yu and Psykos, the two girls were running as fast as they could. The both of the threat and danger the House of Evolution could pose due to personal run-ins with the organization of mutant experimentations.

"Saitama, you moron!" Yu yelled angrily. "When I find him, I'm going to let him have it! I don't care how strong he's become; he can't go off on his own especially when that Monster is there! I was really hoping we won't have a run-in with him!"

' _Carnage Kabuto…'_ Psykos thought, referring to the 'Monster' Yu mentioned. _'He's a true monster that has earned the level of a 'Dragon' threat. With power unlike any of Dr. Genus creations, he's easily the number one in his horror of experimentations and a thing that we can't beat. The last time we faced it together…we were just lucky to get out alive. Even Saitama and Takeyama were knocked out in the battle…Please, Saitama, don't actually be dumb enough to face that thing again, especially alone. You won't stand a chance.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

Within the hidden base of the House of Evolution, a certain teenage boy with black hair was walking through the hallway. He was heading to no destination in mind, though, as all he had encountered were clones of Dr. Genus, the man behind the House of Evolution. The clones were unconscious on the ground due to encountering Saitama.

"Men…just how long till I get to him." Saitama said to himself. "Carnage Kabuto has to be around here somewhere. I've been looking forward to a rematch for a long time now. I know I can beat him. That reminds me…I wonder how Takeyama and Psykos are doing? I know they can handle themselves…well after Takeyama has gone into another fit and squashed them."

Then he noticed a white light at the end of the hallway he was going through. It was bright and seemed to be the only attentive thing around. Thus, he became a bit excited and ran into the place until he was standing in the middle.

"Huh, it's empty." Saitama muttered.

" **Not quite, human!"** replied a familiar voice.

A gush of wind was heard, followed by huge feet hitting the ground. It happened behind Saitama as its presence made a smile to form on the teen's face.

"So, you finally showed up." Then he turned back to face his foe. "I've been waiting for this, Carnage –Wait, you're not Carnage Kabuto! You're that huge cat!"

" **Cat?! How dare you insult the king!"** The mutant growled angrily. He was indeed not Carnage Kabuto. However, he was terrifying. He was a huge and muscular humanoid lion with red pupils and wore a black shirt with no sleeve and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist. **"I am the Beast King, the second strongest in the House of Evolution! We have faced before, but this time I shall be rid of your existence once and for all! Prepare yourself, Saitama the hero, because this will be your last!"**

Saitama said nothing back. Instead he just stared at the mutant before him and tightened his fist.

_(LINE BREAK)_

' _Found any trace of him?'_ Yu asked.

The two girls had made it to the hideout, but it wasn't easy finding the only boy in their group. Thus, Psykos and Yu separated, but still managed to keep in touch through Psykos's telepathy.

' _No, nothing yet. But I do feel Dr. Genus presence coming from where I'm heading.'_ Psykos responded.

' _Be careful, Psykos. With most of his mutants down, Carnage Kabuto and the Beast King will be the last two remaining mutants. We can't handle any of them alone, so be cautious and report back to me.'_

' _I will. Goodluck.'_ Psykos said. The telepathy then came to an end.

Yu sighed in response. "Let's get out of here soon. I can't do much in buildings, especially in underground places."

Just then, Yu noticed a white room at a corridor she was placing. It felt nothing to her at first until she heard some ruckus that instantly got her attention. She knew who it was instantly and immediately ran into the place where she saw a not-too-surprising sight.

Saitama stood with his hero costume having some rips and scratches on his exposed. Meanwhile, his opponent, the Beast King, was defeated as his body was against a wall which with spider-web cracks directly where the mutant was. He also had bruises all over his body and blood dripping out of his mouth and a fist shaped hole at his stomach.

"I guess that ends that." Saitama said and smirked.

A hand suddenly descended on the teenage boy's head from behind. Saitama didn't know it was, but the hit hurt and made him to yelp in response. Then a certain blonde spoke as he turned back to her.

"Idiot! What were you doing going off on your own?!" Yu yelled angrily. "You're lucky Carnage Kabuto didn't show up! We would've been goners! Just try to remember that we're not meant to be doing this by the hero society! I still haven't made my big debut to the public yet! Don't ruin this for me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Saitama apologized. "It was reckless of me. My bad."

"Hmph! Well it's okay now…just…try not to die on me – I mean us!"

Yu blushed a little bit at the last part. However, Saitama didn't seem to pay it any attention. A reason for this was when he looked around and noticed someone was absent.

"Hey, where's Psykos?" He asked.

Yu's eyes widened.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Within an exclusive lab, there was a chuckling of a certain psychotic man. He was packing up documents in into a shoulder bag, when he came across a flashdrive inserted into a hologram computer which then deactivated.

"This is excellent! Excellent indeed! With this much data, I can possibly figure out the secret behind that boy and the es-"

Two loud grunts interrupted his rant. This was even obvious when two lookalikes were flung into the room from the only entrance and Psykos walked in.

"Hello, Dr. Genus! I've finally got you!" Psykos spoke strongly.

Dr. Genus sighed and smiled slyly a bit. His appearance seemed to be that of a man in his mid 30s, though in reality he was way older than that. He also had black hair parted to the side of his face, blue eyes and wore a business suit underneath a lab coat.

"The Esper of UA, we meet again." Dr. Genus said calmly.

"Where is he?! Where is Carnage Kabuto?!" Psykos asked strongly.

Dr. Genus sighed. "Carnage Kabuto was my best experiment, but with major mental flaws. Sadly, I could no longer control him and he escaped. The last I heard about him was when he met with 'the symbol of peace'. I don't know what has become of him now, but it is likely he is gone for good."

Psykos became relieved upon hearing that. She also then extended her hand forward at the mad scientist as green aura was all over her body.

"Then it's over! Your establishment is done! With you gone, these wicked and sick experiments you've conducted will finally come to an end!"

"Is that so, esper?"

"Don't call me that!" Psykos responded angrily. "My name is Psykos! I am an esper, but you should learn how to address people!"

"I guess so!" Dr. Genus then pushed his glasses back. "You seem so frail and timid, but I know without a doubt that there's so much power within you. Espers today are hard to track, but here you are…wasting your gifts on an institution in UA! Don't you see, Psykos! With your quirk, you can not only bring a revolution to science, but evolve humanity! Quirks are just a small step, but with you I am certain that if we put our minds together, we can –"

"I don't care!" Psykos interrupted strongly. "I want nothing to do with what you do! I shall never cross the lines you've crossed, Dr. Genus!"

Dr. Genus chuckled in response. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." He said. "I look forward to your fall from grace."

Psykos gritted her teeth. There was a temptation to just knock Dr. Genus out, but there was a problem. The esper heard something coming from behind her and quickly turned to face it. She was only then able to create a psychic shield before it was hit by the incoming enemy which knocked her to the ground.

Dr. Genus laughed a bit. "You've finally made it, my dear!"

" **My apologies, master!"** The new mutant said. **"My awakening…took some time! I am now Mosquito Girl!"**

Psykos groaned and steadily rose from the ground. However, before she could stand fully, a hatch in the ceiling opened and a young teenage Mosquito Girl was lifting Dr. Genus from under his armpits.

"NO!" Psykos shouted.

Many times her friends and she had tried to catch the evil scientist, and many times had they failed. Psykos wasn't going to let the opportunity slide, so she quickly extended her hand to the Dr. Genus hand, placing a psychic grip on it.

"Let go of me! What I have is important data!" Dr. Genus yelled angrily.

Psykos chose to ignore him. Meanwhile, Mosquito Girl was halted from proceeding due to the tug-o-war between the two. But eventually Psykos failed as the flash drive flew into her hand and Dr. Genus and his new mutant flew out of the hideout.

"NOOOOO!" Dr. Genus screamed, but it was too late.

Psykos just stared at the doctor with malice until then standing up. The flash drive she had collected from the doctor was till in her possession, so she just stared at it.

' _I failed again, but…what I have here is important? What could be in here?'_ Psykos wondered.

However, a tingling feeling interrupted the girl's curiosity. Her psychic reach, while not powerful, was strong in certain aspects such as sensing the presence of other. Thus, the girl flew through the same entrance she came through in haste.

" _Takeyama, have you found Saitama?'_ She asked through telepathy.

' _Yes! We're getting out of here now!'_ Yu answered.

' _Good! I sense All Might approaching! Hurry!'_ She stated urgently.

Back with Yu, the girl's eyes widened a bit before she told Saitama the situation. The teenage boy understood the situation and quickly carried Yu in a bridal style. Of course, the blonde was surprised, but didn't have the chance to speak. This was because Saitama then ran off in remarkable speed, leaving the facility in seconds with her.

However, there was one thing the group forgot. The Pro Hero, King had just arrived at the woods when he stumbled upon the devastation caused by Yu. He then paused and looked around.

"I guess I came too late." King muttered. "I better go before another misunderstanding happens again."

With that, the Pro Hero made a turn. However, he was then halted when he heard a familiar famous laugh which made him to turn behind him and see past All Might standing with his famous grin.

"King, it seems you already beat me to them! Just as I expected from a man of your status!" He stated.

"Y-Yeah…" King replied. He tried so hard to hide his nervousness. _'Hello, another misunderstanding. I must have the worse luck in the world.'_

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **NEXT DAY**

 **LUNCH TIME**

Yu, Saitama and Psykos were in their usual eating place and back in their UA uniform. The previous day with Dr. Genus and his House of Evolution hadn't really gotten out of the teenagers' minds, especially Yu. The girl could be seen by her two best friends rushing her lunch in clear annoyance.

"Uh, Takeyama, do you mind taking it easy?" Saitama questioned. An anime sweat-drop was on his forehead.

Yu took a big gulp of her food and sighed. "I'm sorry, but yesterday still pisses me off! We were so close to getting that guy and he slipped out of our hands! And where was King!? It was thanks to him we were able to skip classes and go to a forest three cities away since he's such a high-ranking hero! Also, I keep trying not to use my quirk in front of people! I want to save it for my big debut as a full licensed professional hero, but at this point I -"

"Uh, Takeyama…" Saitama interrupted and nudged his head at Psykos.

The esper was quiet as she seemed spaced out. She also didn't seem to respond until Yu called out to her with an awkward and apologetic position.

"I'm…sorry, Psykos. I don't really blame you."

"Huh?! What?!" Psykos said, coming back to reality. She immediately realized what was said and immediately replied. "N-No, don't worry about it! I don't mind!"

Both Yu and Saitama were silent. Something was odd about Psykos's behavior and it got them worried as they glanced at each other. But it was Saitama who soon asked the question on their minds.

"Psykos, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, you've been spaced out." Yu pointed out.

Psykos apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking about what I saw from Dr. Genus flash drive and what it contains."

"What it contains?" Saitama repeated in question.

"It's kind of weird since it involves you and I." Psykos said with a mild blush. "B-but he does bring interesting theories, especially about espers! Apparently, we espers can develop a special ability separate from our usual psychic abilities or add to it! Isn't it exciting?!"

"I guess so." Saitama said with a shrug.

Yu was a bit annoyed. "So I'm not mentioned in any of his theories?! Like at all?!"

"No, sorry." Psykos apologized. "You are just…able to grow and maintain that specific size."

Yu sighed depressingly. "I hate him more now."

"Anyway…" Psykos said, changing the subject. An excited geeky grin was on her face. "I was thinking, what if I can develop precognition! We can be aware of our enemy's next move and know what we're going to be in the future!"

"Precognition…" Yu said in thought. "That's basically being able to have future visions. right? I don't know, Psykos. I don't think we really need to know our future."

"B-But don't you want to know if you make it big?!"

Yu huffed and smirked. "That's the thing! I already know I'm going to make it big! No doubt about it! Just watch me! People will be screaming my name in excitement in no time!"

"Oh…" Psykos became depressed.

"Well…" Saitama suddenly said. A feeling of guilt for the girl had led him to this. "Precognition doesn't sound so bad. I mean, we'll get to know what to expect and also better ourselves, am I right?"

Yu glanced at Psykos. The esper was looking at the blonde with hopeful eyes, so it was inevitable that the blonde caved in to the pressure.

"Aw, of course!" Yu said and hugged the esper. "You're too cute to say no! So go get that precognition or whatever! I'm always here for you!"

"Th-Thank you!" Psykos replied kindly.

Saitama, in response, just chuckled. Times like these were truly what he treasured the most. Sure, he liked training, but having friends was always something he valued even if he was the only boy in their group. Thus, it came as a little surprise to Psykos when the black haired teen patted her on the head.

"Just be careful out there, Psykos. You have my support." He said.

Psykos almost felt like crying. This was so emotional for her, but she held the tears in and smiled.

"I-I will! You won't regret this! I promise!" She said assuredly.

Soon enough, the moment ended and Psykos left early than the others. There was still a few minutes left before lunchtime ended, so it was just Saitama and Yu at the school's top. The black haired teen was about ready to go, but was called by Yu.

"Saitama, wait!" She shouted.

Saitama didn't know it, but there was something the blonde girl wanted to say. However, she refused to look at him at the face as her cheeks heated up a bit.

"Y-You really are compassionate, Saitama." Yu said. "E-Ever since I came to UA, I never got the chance to make any friends. You could say I was just shy, but…thanks to you and Psykos…because you were so front with me, I was able to know you and her and actually have a good time in UA."

' _Huh? I wonder what all of this is about?'_ Saitama thought obliviously.

"So I was wondering…" Yu said and paused. Her chest was feeling tighter with each second that passed. But the girl pushed forward and looked back at Saitama. "Go out with me to watch a movie!"

Saitama blinked and said nothing. There were times where Yu could be rude and just loud for some reasons. However, something was different about her. Saitama couldn't put his finger on it, though.

"Sure that would be nice." Saitama replied. "Let me just tell Psykos so she can go along –"

"No, just us!" Yu interrupted. She pushed forward. "Just the two of us! I told Psykos a few days ago! She's fine with it, so…just go with me for once!"

Now something was really going off. However, the oblivious teenage boy didn't discover it, and thus he just shrug.

"Sure, that'll be cool." He said and smiled. "It's a date then!"

Yu's cheeks heated up. She couldn't believe Saitama had just said a certain word. But her embarrassment was obvious, and thus she ran off passed Saitama, but not without shouting one last thing.

"Just….tell me the time you want to go, idiot!"

Saitama saw and heard the door slammed behind Yu.

"Huh…I guess I'm the one to lock the door today." He muttered. "I wonder what was all that about."

_(LINE BREAK)_

A new day came, and with that a bit of a surprise. Lunchtime once again started before Saitama began to make his way to the usual spot with his friends. In one hand he had his bento while in the other it was two tickets to a movie.

"This just feels weird." Saitama muttered. He continued in his mind. _'Does Takeyama really like me that way? If so, how should I respond to her feelings? King seems sure of it - Wait, now that I think about it, a grown man like him knows a girl's true feelings better than I do! I only said the date thing because the main character from a manga sometime say it!'_ He then sighed. _'I guess I have still much to learn…Anyway, Takeyama is cute and she is brave, sweet, has a nice pair of…eyes and she can be bossy and a showoff which isn't so bad now that I think about it. Yeah, I think this can work out.'_

Saitama then noticed someone coming for him. It was Yu and she seemed worried. He didn't know what could be on her mind, but he quickly hid the tickets in his trousers' pocket and faced her.

"Takeyama, what's up? Are you doing okay?" Saitama asked.

"N-No! I'm worried!" Yu answered. Her expression showed best with her concern. "It's about Psykos! Sh-She didn't come to any of our classes today, including homeroom! I checked Recovery Girl's infirmary and she's not even there!"

"I see…" Saitama replied. His concern on the matter then became clear as he added. "Psykos has never missed school, even when she was sick once."

"That's all the more reason to go look for her!"

"Yes, but we need to think this through." Saitama insisted. "First, I'll sneak into your homeroom teacher's desk and get Psykos's home address. Then after school we can go with King to her place and see if she's okay."

"That sounds like a good plan…" Yu then looked away. "I…just hope she's okay."

"It'll be fine." Saitama assured her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look at his face and make eye contact. "Psykos's going to be fine. She's strong and you know that. Now let's go have some lunch together. I'm here for the both of you."

"Yeah…" Yu smiled. "…you're right, Saitama. Thank you."

"No problem."

_(LINE BREAK)_

Some hours went by before another school day came to an end. UA was a prestigious high school for upcoming heroes, so they were times in which the students had 'extra-lessons' because of the term "Plus Ultra". However, this time around Saitama didn't stay around for it. He and Yu needed to visit Psykos, thus they got in contact with King and headed to her home.

All three of them were in for a surprise. Psykos's home was an entire estate with the entire street being owned by her family. However, what separated them from entering the compound was the front gate.

"I knew Psykos's home was big, but…I never thought it was this big." Yu said in amazement.

Saitama and King agreed, though the latter went and pressed a bell at the side. He then paused for a moment for a response, but got nothing.

"Odd, no one's answering. You would've thought that –"

A loud boom cut the hero off. It also caught his attention and Yu looked to look where it came from before actually seeing what happened. Saitama had blown down the gate's door.

"Saitama!" Yu yelled angrily.

"Ha ha…Oops." Saitama chuckled nervously.

The damage to the gate was already done and too late to repair. But even as the three of them went through the gate, Yu didn't let Saitama off so easily.

"You know you're going to pay for that, right?" She asked.

"P-Pay?!" Saitama's eyes widened.

One thing about Saitama is that he hated spending money heavily. He was an average student living by himself with no rich source of finance. So to hear he would pay for something likely expensive made his heart skip a bit. But then King said something that caught their attention.

"This place is pretty big!" King exclaimed in awe. "When you guys said Psykos was loaded, I didn't think you meant it!"

"Y-Yeah, but this is the first time we've been here." Yu replied. She was too amazed by the sight. "Le-Let's just hope they won't hate us for trespassing. Saitama and I may know her mum, but I don't think she would be in support of this."

"Huh…speaking of people, where is everyone?" Saitama said, observing his surroundings. "This place is huge, so we should've seen some people, right?"

"You're right, Saitama." Yu agreed.

Now that the blonde noticed, the place was very eerie. The compound was as huge as Saitama had pointed out, as well as fancy. The road they walked on was made up of obvious expensive materials while their surroundings was spacious, but yet turned into some kind of garden at each turn made. Then there was a stone podium ahead of them with a gold colored globe of the earth. It was also in the middle of a fountain, but it was odd as Saitama ran towards it while King and Yu approached it.

"That's a fountain, right? Shouldn't it be running?" King asked.

"Psykos!" Yu gasped and ran off.

Yu couldn't shake the feeling that something was definitely wrong. By this point, they should've been intercepted by the estate's security. But there was no one, and it worried her just to the point that she ran up the stairs to the mansion's front entrance and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Yu shouted.

"Stand back!" Saitama stated.

Yu looked back and quickly moved aside. Saitama was already running up the stairs with his fist clutched and King right behind him. Soon, the huge door was blown off its hinges and Saitama's feet touched the ground.

"I'm not going to pay for this, right?" Saitama asked.

Yu ran passed him. Whether she chose to ignore him was unknown as she wasted no time to leave. Fortunately, King understood the situation as he walked past the teenage boy.

"This place already gives me the creeps." He said. "I'm going to follow Takeyama so she doesn't get in trouble. You check the rooms upstairs. Maybe we might find the folks here."

"Okay." Saitama replied. The teen paused a moment after and looked around. "Just where are you Psykos? Where's everybody?"

From her position, Yu was finding it hard to see. The room she was in was dark despite outside having sunlight. Then there was the fact that the curtains were closed, but with small rays of light shining the place.

"Just…what happened here? I wish I had actually asked for night goggles to be added to my suit." She muttered.

"Then wouldn't that ruin the sexy look you're trying to pull." replied a familiar voice.

A ray of light then hit Yu from behind, surprising her. Since she couldn't use her quirk in a building, she also screamed and turned back to see who it was. The person was King.

"King, it's you!" Yu said. Then she became angered. "Don't scare me like that!"

"S-Sorry!" King apologized. _'I…also shouldn't have called her sexy…Being a grown man and all.'_

In his hand were a torch light and another one in his other hand which he then offered to the girl. "Here. I found these in the kitchen." He said.

"Thanks." Yu said, taking the torch light. She turned it on and moved away. "So, did you find anyone?"

"Nope, nothing." King said.

With the torch light, the both of them could see where they were. They were in the living room which was big and had expensive furniture, a carpet which went about everywhere and other things such as a huge flat-screen TV.

King went to the light switch and flipped it on. He then saw that nothing happened, and so he moved away from it.

"That confirmed what I saw in the kitchen. The power is definitely out." King said. "I'm going to check out the source. Meanwhile, keep looking and…don't worry. Saitama is checking out upstairs. He has good eye sight even in the dark, so he should find something."

"O-Okay."

From there, King walked away. He didn't know where to specifically go, so he went with his guts. But even then, beneath that 'bravado' on his face, the man was really nervous.

' _This was just supposed to be simple. Just check out how Psykos is doing, and now we're in some kind of scary shit right now. I just hope nothing jumps on me or else I might end up screaming.'_ He thought.

Back with Saitama, the teenage boy was upstairs and checking out the rooms. So far he found nothing out of the ordinary except for the lack of people, so he kept on moving. However, the mood changed when he heard soft giggling and recognized it.

"That voice…it has to be Psykos" He said and headed to the direction. Since this was also his first lead to someone in the mansion, he then ran to the door and cautiously opened it. "Hey…Psykos is that you?"

The scene shifted back to King. The Pro Hero was making his way through the kitchen when he pumped his leg on the bottom cupboard.

"Ow! I really need to be careful." He muttered. He pointed his torch down and noticed something fall out of the down cupboard that he had it. The door that flung upon, thus what he saw was a human hand.

"HOLY SHIIIITTTT!" The Pro Hero screamed in shock and horror.

A girly scream was then suddenly heard. It came from Yu who had just opened a door in the living room. But her predicament was worse because the things that had fallen to the ground where a pile of dead bodies.

"TAKEYAMA!" King shouted and quickly ran out.

It was official. The house wasn't safe to stay in, especially for people like them. King knew this well and barged into the living room and saw the bloody sight. Yu was too froze in shock and at the gore to react, so King quickly lifted her under his arm and ran out.

"SAITAMA! SAITAMA, WHERE ARE YOU?! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted.

The teenage boy didn't respond. He did hear the Pro Hero, but the sight before him was strange and too odd to ignore. He was definitely in Psykos's room, however even when he got inside made him feel some shill down his spine. For one, Psykos was facing the wall as her aura was bright green and moving upwards like a fire. Then there was the fact that her room seemed to have been hit by a tornado and there were huge scratches on the wall.

"Psykos….?" Saitama called out.

"You should not have come here, Saitama." She said. Her voice sounded dull and emotionless as another giggle escaped. "My whole life…was a waste. My ambition…My dreams…All of it was just a waste of time because we human are so imperfect."

"What are you talking about?" Saitama questioned.

"I'm talking about the world!" Psykos exclaimed with fury. She then stood up as her green aura increased in power. "The future is doomed! We're nothing but a bunch of unworthy beings wasting away our time! Heroes and villains are just two sides of the same coin and I…" She then turned to him, her eyes brightened green. "…am going to wipe them all out for the sake of the future!"

"What!?"

A gush of wind then hit Saitama. It wasn't strong, but Saitama could sense it was rising as he shielded his face. Meanwhile, King was heading up the stairs to get to Saitama, when a loud boom was heard. His eyes then widened as a huge psychic power came and hit him and Yu.

From outside, nothing seemed to have happened. However, the scene suddenly changed when the mansion was blown apart in mere seconds. Saitama was seen flying through the air until he crashed through a tree and then on to a small statue by the huge fence.

Saitama had taken a huge hit, so he was down. His eyes didn't contain his pupils as he lay in the debris on the statue with his mouth gaping open. Meanwhile, Yu hit the ground in her giant form and let an unconscious King fall the ground from her hand. The sudden psychic attack from before then exhausted her and she turned back to normal.

However, the scene wasn't going on. The weather became harsh as the wind picked up and clouds began to darken. Yu was the only unconscious one to witness Psykos with a powerful aura rising into the air from the mansion's debris before feeling a familiar psychic hold. However, before Yu could react, she was then lifted up in the air where her body was flown past Psykos who watched her.

"Psykos! Psykos, stop! It's me, Takeyama Yu!" Yu shouted desparately.

"I know." Psykos said with a monotone voice. "Heroes like you that desire attention, fame and fortune are what rotten this world! I regret the fact that I became friends with such a deprived and self-interested human like you! For that, you must die! Goodbye and enjoy the lack of oxygen!"

Yu was baffled and emotionally stricken by what she heard. Psykos didn't seem to have a single care for her anymore. It hurt so much more than her body being taken higher to the ground. Worse of all, in that moment she had, her mind flashed back to the good memories she had with Saitama, Psykos and King. Those times, where it was in sadness or happiness, they have always been there for each other. But now all that just seemed to be just that; they were just memories.

"You…" Yu muttered. Her teary eyes then widened as anger took over. "Don't do this, Psykos! We made a promise! Our adventures! What did they all mean in the end?'

She received no response. Maybe it was due to the high distance, but it didn't matter. Yu's anger soon took shape as she grew into her giant form and broke out of the esper's psychic grip. Then she began heading to the ground and caught sight of Psykos.

"Damn you!" Yu yelled angrily. Her right hand formed into a fist which she then threw down on Psykos. "Answer me, you fucking traitor!"

Psykos was hit in full force from the giant's fist. A loud and ground-shaking impact could then be heard and felt, with the bond of a friendship now shattered.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **BIG CLIFFHANGER! I really enjoy typing this whole arc with Saitama. It kind of makes me wish I had done an entire story based on it. I'm not going to do it, so don't expect one.**

 **Anyway, this chapter feels like it's one of my best. There were some original concepts for this chapter that ended up not happening. The main one had to do with the beginning. I wanted Vaccine Man to be the main guy that team Saitama (That's what I call the three of them) would have to deal with. But then I realized that at this stage Saitama won't be able to handle a Dragon Level threat like him, so I thought otherwise. Besides, introducing the House of Evolution isn't so off. If you recall, in the chapter titled "A Cyborg Problem", Carnage Kabuto shows up, only to then be killed off by present day Saitama (He finally beat the monster his teen self couldn't do. Lol).**

 **The House of Evolution will be involved in the story later on, but with a different role than the canon version. If you remember Mosquito Girl's first appearance, you can tell who her new allegiance is and possibly speculate on how it went down.**

 **On another note, even though Saitama is telling the story, he isn't telling everything that we've seen. I don't want to be restricted to his point of view, thus you see scenes with him absent.**

 **To the guest reviewer, good guess, but you didn't get everything right. I don't want to take everything from the main canon; it would just be spoilers. Psykos reason for becoming evil in this fanfiction is different from her canon counterpart and your prediction. Don't get me wrong. I actually considered using your guess, but then it would mean I would have to eventually do an arc based on that future or something similar.**

 **Next chapter, we'll get to see two former friends fight each other and so much more. Do you think Yu has enough power to beat a powerful esper like Psykos? If not, will this be her end? (Of course not. She was mentioned very briefly in chapter one, so she's good. lol). There is much more to happen in the next chapter, and I can promise you that it would leave you with major feels.**

 **Thank you, guys, for reading this chapter of The Esper of UA. If you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews, and if you haven't, then please favorite and follow this story. Your support gives me power to update, so please don't hold back. Bye!**


	15. The Outcome

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome to the next chapter of Esper of UA!

Thank you so much for your reviews! They have been great to read, especially as the number of favorites and followers keeps increasing! That just proves this story is going on the right track! Here's hope to making this a fan webcomic!

A special thanks goes to NeoNazo356 for pointing out one error in the previous chapter. I mentioned King picked up a torch, when really I meant a torch light or flashlight.

Now that we've had that out of the way, let's just jump right into it!

 **Chapter 15: The Outcome**

A strong wind blew through the compound as the ground itself shook violently. Yu had come down on Psykos whose fate was yet to unknown. This was a level of power that Yu hasn't shown despite her personality, and now she had used it against someone she once considered a friend.

King let out a weak moan. His body had almost been thrown from the impact caused by Yu's punch. Fortunately, the strength was not enough and the young man began to gain consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the green cloudy skies before letting out yet another groan and getting up. His mind couldn't make up what was going on, and worse of all he had a short headache. But a part of that changed when he noticed Yu's position.

"Takeyama, what are you –"

King was cut off. He watched as Yu was covered in a green aura and then thrown to the side. The girl was able to land on her feet immediately, but the scene wasn't over yet. Psykos rose from the ground with her eyes neon green as the rest of her body was covered in the same color.

"I didn't expect retaliation like that." Psykos said, explaining. "I was focused on how I would engage King that I underestimated you. But still, you are careless. You are fortunate that your suit is equipped with special fabric to absorb the amount of the impact. If it weren't for it, your arm would've been shattered, with or without becoming calm."

Yu said nothing back as she just glared at her. Meanwhile, King kept his calm, but even then it wasn't enough. He was staring at the figure he once knew as Psykos and quickly looked around for a certain person.

"Saitama! Saitama, where are –"

King noticed the caped teenager. He then realized that Saitama wasn't moving, thus he quickly called out to the teen and ran to his aid.

Psykos and Yu watched him go.

"Hmph, just let a 'hero'." Psykos said with a small smirk. She then turned to Yu. "I'm quite disappointed in you, Takeyama. That punch should've hurt, but I barely felt a thing."

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Yu retorted. "Do you realize what you've done, you hurt Saitama!"

"Hurt? I was hoping for a quick kill! But I can sense his heartbeat, it's…becoming faint. He's slowly dying. Excellent!"

Yu suddenly lost her senses as rage took over. Psykos had officially crossed the line, and with that any hope of repairing their friendship was lost forever. Yu let out a loud cry of anger as she suddenly charged at Psykos. The esper in response extended her hand at the large girl and halted her in her tracks with her psychic hold. However, it was only for a few seconds and soon broke free and punched the girl directly.

Psykos let out a small scream as she was sent flying away out of the compound. For a second it seemed it ended that way, but it didn't. Psykos came back in the air higher than Yu and levitating a big number of trees with her. She used her esper power to cut all the branches until the trees were just huge sharp wood and then firing them at her.

"Prepare to be punctured in worse ways than possible! HAHAHA!" Psykos laughed manically.

Yu only responded with a glare. The trees were coming fast, but she wasn't scared. In fact, she jumped directly at them and shrank precisely at the right moment to land on one of them. From there, she began running on that tree before jumping on to another on and doing the same thing for some time. Then, once she got to the last one, she jumped off that one and became large again before delivering a direct punch down on Psykos.

The esper hit the ground. However, it didn't end there for the two girls. Yu came down on Psykos by her foot, thus burying the girl into the earth.

' _If you had this kind of power before we became friends, I wouldn't stand against you! But not now! I've been through enough to handle you, Psykos! Don't underestimate me!'_ Yu thought.

' _Are you done now?'_ Psykos questioned.

"Huh?"

With telepathy, Psykos had entered Yu's mind, but that wasn't the end of it. Before Yu knew it, huge vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around her arms and legs before keeping them apart.

"Bitch!" Yu cursed.

The giant girl then looked up and saw Psykos. The esper was seemingly fine with not a scratch or dirt on her. Things only became bad to worse when she raised her arm up and pointed one of her fingers to the sky. For some reason, lightning began to charge through the skies.

"Takeyama, it would seem I was wrong. I didn't underestimate you. No…I was just playing with you from the start." Psykos said and a wide grin formed on her face. "This new found power I'm blessed with is enough to kill you without breaking a sweat. But I don't want to do that…I want to see you suffer and endure until you wish the cold arms of death would take you away."

Yu's eyes then widened. Through whatever means, Psykos was successful in actually controlling the weather. Thus, in that moment, the esper sent her finger down at the giant girl, causing the lightning to follow that direction and hit her right on.

Yu let out a loud and painful pain. The lightning was hurting her so bad as she could feel it racing through her body. If she was a normal human, she would've been dead in a second from receiving this much voltage, but she wasn't and so she endured it until the end.

The vines finally let go of her and she fell to her knees. Yu needed time to recover from the painful experience. However, Psykos then caught off guard when she punched her fist in the air and through her psychic powers actually delivered an invisible blow to Yu's stomach.

Yu spat out some saliva and grunt. She hadn't expected such an attack. But if that wasn't enough, she was then lifted up in the high by Psykos's psychic powers and sent crashing back to the compound. The impact shook the ground in an instant and with the giant girl lying there defeated.

King was shocked at the scene. Yu was covered in bruises and scratches as she lay on the ground unmoving. A certain psychotic laugh was then heard before his eyes widened in horror at what then happened.

Rocks and debris of the mansion and other things once intact began to gather to one spot not far from Yu's legs. The giant girl didn't notice what was happening until the formation was complete and a giant humanoid rock monster with a cyclop eye with no mouth stood close to her.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Psykos's voice was heard. The esper herself couldn't be seen, but she was certainly in the monster. "Tell me, Takeyama, how does it feel to be outgrown?"

Yu said nothing in response. Her rage was gone as it was replaced by fear as she stared at the giant monster. It was way bigger than her and most likely stronger. Even if she wasn't severely injured, she wouldn't be able to stand a chance.

Thus, it came to past when the monster grabbed Yu's fragile body and lifted her to its stomach. Its stomach surprisingly opened up before the monster slowly began to push Yu into its body.

"Do you still want to know your future, Takeyama?" Psykos asked with glee. "It is you, crushed by boulders within this monster, and forgotten."

Yu couldn't respond. Her giant form still helped her to survive, but it was only barely. Thus, as her body was slowly taken into the monster, she could only look at Saitama and King with a hopeless look on her face.

"Saitama…I'm…sorry…"

With those last words, the girl was finally taken in by the monster. Psykos laughed maniacally and made the monster to lift its arms up in victory.

King was dumbfounded and horrified. He held Saitama in his arms while staying in a kneeling position. Psykos didn't seem to have noticed him, but it would only be a matter of time before she did. The Pro Hero had been in a lot of bad spots before, but this one the first time he truly felt fear, anger and doubt on himself at the same time.

However, the mood changed for him when he heard Saitama swizz. The teen was coming back and with that a short headache as he opened his eyes.

"Aw men…what hit me." He muttered. "And my tooth…that pain I felt from it is now gone. I…I think I can feel my loose tooth."

"Saitama…" King said.

In a moment like this, the young man would be happy; however something was different about his friend. Saitama rose from the ground like no harm had been done on him and licked his tongue against his lose tooth. A second later, he spit the tooth out of his mouth and watched it fly close to Psykos's monster's foot where it then exploded the ground.

Psykos expressed shock and looked to Saitama and noticed something odd about him as well. The teen looked about the same as before, but with the exclusion of one thing. The top of his head was void of hair; in other words he was bald now.

"Saitama?" Psykos called out.

"Huh? Psykos?" Saitama responded by looking up. He finally noticed the giant rock monster. "Is that you, Psykos? That looks pretty cool. Where's Takeyama? I bet she would love to see this. You look really big."

"Are you that dumb, Saitama?!" Psykos shouted in response. She then made her monster to walk over to Saitama. "What you see here is just the beginning to the end of humanity! Takeyama is inside my incredible monster! In a few seconds she'll be crushed and be nothing but bloody mush!"

Saitama's eyes widen in shock before shifting to a serious look.

"Let her go, Psykos! I don't want to hurt you!"

Psykos laughed. "HAHAHA! DON'T JOKE AROUND, YOU MORON!"

Her monster let out a roar before pulling its left arm back, readying for a direction punch. "Don't worry, Saitama. I'll end it right here!" She said and then sent her punch for him.

"Saitama, get out of there!" King shouted.

Saitama chose to ignore him. He stared at the punch coming for him and reached his hand out. Thus, in a surprising twist, he actually halted the punch just with his open hand alone.

King and Psykos were surprised. The amount of power Psykos had sent into that punch could be felt as wind passed Saitama and even reached King. But if that wasn't enough, Saitama pierced his fingers into the fist, making it impossible for Psykos to pull back.

' _J-Just what is this freakish strength?'_ Psykos wondered. She was then quick to become angry and sent yet another punch. "Don't get so cocky, Saitama!"

Like the other punch, the right fist came for Saitama at his close left. King was about to shout out to the teen, but was then shocked. Saitama caught that fist with his other hand and even pierced his fingers into it.

' _Im-Impossible!'_ Psykos thought in shock.

"Now it's my turn!" Saitama said

With that, the teen did something purely remarkable. He knocked his forehead against the monster's fists with so much force that the arms exploded into tiny pebble pieces. Psykos could feel the pain from such an attack, and screamed as she stepped back.

Saitama decided then to strike further. With Psykos caught off guard, he made a huge leap to the monster's chest and punched right at it. His fist did not fail and soon the entire structure of the monster fell apart with an injured Yu flying away. The girl had long since reached her limit, but it was in that moment that her body shrank back to normal. However, the danger wasn't over.

Since Yu was still 'flying' through the air, a boulder was headed her way. She could see it, but could do nothing about it. Her situation seemed hopeless.

' _It's coming for me…If it hit me when I reach the ground, I'll…I'll die. Someone…please, save me.'_ Yu thought.

A loud boom was heard, followed by pieces of the former boulder flying. Yu couldn't make sense of it yet until she saw a certain teenage boy she knew but was now bald.

' _Sai…tama?'_ She wondered weakly.

Saitama reached out and grabbed the girl into his arms. He then used that chance to do a spin and land on the ground. A boulder did come to crush them, but the hero swiftly punched that thing as well into pieces.

Yu was completely dumfounded as well as amazed. In her eyes, Saitama looked like the coolest hero ever. The falling debris soon came to an end and soon King ran to Saitama and Yu.

"Saitama, are you okay?" King asked.

"I'm fine." Saitama answered, turning to Psykos's direction. The esper was standing up from the debris which alerted Saitama. "King, you mind if I take this one? Takeyama needs to be protected. I'll be counting on you."

"Sure." King nodded.

"Saitama…wait." Yu called to him weakly. However, she didn't get the response she wanted. King lifted her in his arms and ran off as fast he could.

It was now Saitama and Psykos that were left. There was a silence between them as the sun could be seen getting to the horizon but an intense atmosphere in a former proud home.

"Psykos, you hurt Takeyama. I think you should apologize to her." Saitama said.

"Apologize? Don't make me laugh, Saitama." Psykos said and giggled psychotically. "Stop talking like we're friends. That all died when I saw the future."

"But we are friends!"

"Then consider this as a mark that it's over!"

With that, Psykos slammed her hands to the ground and caused a psychic shockwave through it. The shockwave was powerful enough to break the ground apart and incidentally Saitama as he almost lost his footing. But if that wasn't enough, Psykos sent harsh and powerful winds against Saitama, slamming him with rocks and other debris at his way.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS, SAITAMA?! THESE POWER IS TOO GREAT FOR YOU TO HANDLE!" Psykos shouted psychotically.

The esper's power seemed to be increasing with each second. However, there was one thing she underestimated. Despite the amount of things she sent at Saitama, he was still standing with his head covered.

Psykos was not pleased. She wanted Saitama to suffer, but it didn't seem that way. But then she was caught off guard when Saitama suddenly sent his fist against her incoming attack with so much power against her own. He was able to blow everything she had at him into pieces and also hit her without getting close. Psykos let out a scream, as she was sent back, but not for long. The esper managed to land on her feet and take a deep breath.

' _J-Just how? Any human being would be crushed in an instant!'_ Psykos thought. She was panting heavily as small drops of sweat were on her face. ' _No, I can still beat him! He's nothing but –'_

A red glove fist almost made contact to her face. It happened so sudden that the girl hadn't even seen it coming. But if that wasn't enough, the amount of power it carried was materialized in a powerful wind which went into three directions. Two of the winds went to her left and right while the other one went right past her head.

For the first time since 'awakening', Psykos felt afraid. It was clear on her face as she looked back and saw the massive devastation behind her. Everything that had been in the wind's path had been leveled down to the point that only a huge and long dug path was left. She then fearfully turned to her front to see Saitama. He was the cause of such destruction.

' _H-How….'_

Her mind finally snapped. The fear in her turned into rage as she activated her quirk in full power. Thus, with a loud cry, she sent a massive psychic blast that went to every direction and destroyed everything in the compound. Saitama was unaffected as he then watched the esper levitate into the air and begin to increase her power.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU, SAITAMA!" Psykos cried out furiously. "I AM THE EARTH'S SAVIOUR, A MONSTER DESERVING OF THE THREAT OF A DRAGON! I SHALL PROTECT THE FUTURE FROM THESE THINGS CALLED HUMANS BY WIPING YOU AND THIS WHOLE CITY AND ITS OCCUPANTS TO THE DEPTH OF HELLLLL!"

Saitama said nothing as he glared at the girl seriously. This battle had on far enough and it seemed Psykos wanted to end it swiftly. Thus, with a heartbeat, the esper stretched her hand out and shot a massive psychic blast at Saitama.

"Then I guess I'll have to use my own final move." Saitama said calmly. He tightened his fist immediately made a jump straight at the blast. **"Killer move: Serious series: Serious…"**

Saitama paused as he got close to Psykos. He was pushing through the psychic attack very easily as none of it fazed him. However, the teen was hesitant on his next action as flashbacks of good times came to his mind. He couldn't find it in his heart to land the fatal blow, but there was one thing he could do.

" **Serious…Serious Catch!"**

In the last second, Saitama grabbed Psykos into his arms. The action caught the esper by surprise, but there was nothing she could do. With the power from Saitama's jump, the both of them were sent 'flying' across the city until crashing at a known seaside park where Saitama took the impact. Psykos was on top of him, but she was quick to get off him angrily.

"H-How dare you?! Don't touch your filthy hands on me!" Psykos shouted discriminately.

Saitama said nothing as he stood up. The impact hadn't hurt him in the slightest, but there was one thing he had to do. As such, he walked over to Psykos who noticed him coming and quickly activated her quirk and stretched her arm at him.

"Stay back! I'll kill you right here! I mean –"

Saitama cut her off with a single flick at her forehead. Psykos was surprised, but also pained by the 'attack' as it made her scream and grabbed her forehead.

"T-T-That hurt! AAAHHH!" She screamed.

The esper was hurt, but it was a good distraction. Thus, Saitama used that chance to grab her arms and then shout at her face angrily.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PSYKOS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

Psykos was dumbfounded and stared at the hero confused. She didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

"THINK BACK! WHAT DID WE PROMISE TO DO?! TRY TO REMEMBER WHO YOU WERE, PSYKOS! THIS ISN'T YOU! COME BACK TO US!"

"Come…back?" Psykos muttered. "Sai…tama?"

Then it finally clicked on her. Her memory of the good times with her friends, their adventures and the bonds they formed. It all came flashing into her mind until her mind flashback to the evil things she had done. The real Psykos seemed to have returned, but it was in tears. She began to cry.

"What have I done? Saitama…what has become of me?"

The esper was back to herself, but the memories didn't going away. It became a huge weight on her heart as guilt took over and fell on her knees, crying into her arms.

"I'm a monster! I killed them all! My mom…my dad…the good people that worked in the mansion…! I…I killed them all! I tried to shut myself in my room, but…what I saw was too much! What I saw in the future…I can't change what I've done! It's over!"

"Psykos…" Saitama said. He surprised the girl when he went on his own knees and hugged her head to his chest. "I'm glad to have you back. It's going to be okay. We'll work things out. We've been in tight spots before and we've always –"

"It's not the same!" Psykos interrupted.

The esper tried pushing herself out of Saitama's grip, but it was impossible. Saitama was far stronger than what he used to be and she knew it. But after a pause, she looked into the hero's eyes and stared at them with a sad and honest look.

"Please…just let me go. I…I can't stay like this…I can't be with you or Takeyama or be in this city anymore…"

"Why?" Saitama frowned with sadness.

Psykos said nothing as she bowed her head. She wasn't going to say anything, so Saitama let her go and watched her stand up. He did the same, but was a little heartbroken when she turned her back from him.

"Are you….leaving?" He asked.

"I have to." Psykos answered. "I…I can't go back, Saitama. To UA, to the people we've known. My mind has become corrupted. The girl you see here is just a fragile remain of what she used to be."

Saitama paused and reached his hand to her. This moment didn't feel right at all. It hurt his stomach just at the idea that their friendship was over. But he paused and drew back his arm.

"Just what did you see…? The future."

Psykos laughed a bit but in sad humor. "You don't want to know." She said and turned her head to him. "If I told you, you would lose your very will to live. Worse…you might become insane as I have. What I saw was beyond anything any man, woman or child should see…It made me see things…different about the human race. When the time comes for us to unite against a common threat, we remain the way we always are. Nothing changed. The earth…is doomed."

Saitama didn't know what to say about it. Psykos was being vague, but he could feel a bit of chill at what she said. It then changed when the esper turned her body to him partly.

"The future is dark, scary and…painful. If I think any more it, I might go back insane again …not that it matters. I'm barely holding on to my sanity right now…But I will tell you this, Saitama. Please…protect the future. An esper with green hair will make herself known…You must reach out to her before it's too late. For what is worth, for what we had, I'm begging you to do this as a final request of the Psykos you knew."

"I…I promise." Saitama said. "I'll be there for her."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Psykos then began walking away. With each step she took, Saitama could feel his heart squeezing as he watched her. It was becoming too much for him. He wanted to act, to which he did.

The bald hero rushed to Psykos and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Psykos. There might still be a –"

He was cut off before he could finish. Psykos had turned and planted a kiss on his lips before he knew it. She then pulled back from it with shock in her eyes. Clearly, she hadn't expected that as even Saitama was surprised.

"I'm sorry! Farewell!"

"Psykos, wait!"

The esper flew off before he could grab her. He may have gained new abilities, but he hadn't mastered them yet. Hence, he could do nothing but watch with sad and depressed eyes as one of the greatest people he knew left him.

 **PRESENT DAY SAITAMA'S POV**

 _ **After that, I returned back to what used to be Psykos's home. Takeyama was taken to the hospital and King had to go with some government agents to file a report about the incident. Everyone assumed it was a battle between him and a Dragon Level monster, so I was never mentioned. I guess it helped that I showed up almost like I was never there.**_

 _ **The next day is when things got worse. Takeyama was put on leave from UA to recover. Recovery Girl had done the best she could, but Takeyama needed time on her own. Meanwhile, I was socially isolated from my class and peers for what happened. People knew how much I hung around Psykos and Takeyama and thought that I may have chickened out or acted 'less of a man' for not protecting any of them. Psykos was thought to be missing in action, but from what I got Takeyama refused to talk about her. Worse of all, King decided to move away…**_

(NORMAL POV)

Loading trucks were outside King's apartment building. At the same time, men dressed in a moving company uniform could be seen carrying boxes and furniture and heading outside. A young Saitama could see it happening as he had to move passed the movers while heading to King's flat. He finally got there and saw King packing up his game console.

"So you really are moving huh." Saitama said plainly.

King paused and turned his head to look behind. He saw Saitama standing at the doorway and sighed.

"Yeah…" King said with a sad tone. He went back to his boxed game console and began to seal it with tape. "I told you a week ago, Saitama. This is something I have to do."

"But I don't understand." Saitama said, walking to where King's shelf still remained. "Is this about what happened to Psykos? I need to know, King."

King paused with hesitance. Though his face wasn't at Saitama, it was clear that the teen had touched on a particular subject. But the Pro Hero said nothing yet as he stood up and placed the boxed game console on a bunch of other boxes.

"I won't lie to you, Saitama. You're the only person that I can be honest with." He said with a frown.

A short pause then came from him. The reason was because he walked passed Saitama and closed his apartment's door without a word. He had something to say, but the gravity of it made him to not turn to his friend.

"Saitama, have you…ever felt helpless? I mean over and over and over again and you think nothing about it because it worked out well in the end."

Saitama didn't reply. He could've, but he could sense some turmoil in King as he stood there looking at his back. It also didn't seem then that the Pro Hero was done.

"I have and…to tell you the truth, I've gotten really sick of it." King admitted solemnly. "When I walk the streets, people see me as some assurance and beacon of hope that they're safe. When I buy stuff, the queue becomes shorter because everyone wants to be grateful. Heck, even when I take a bus or taxi, the driver offers me a discount even though he isn't supposed to."

Again, Saitama said nothing. He was feeling bad for the fake Pro Hero as he watched him standing there in obvious guilt. But the monologue didn't end there, as King brushed his fingers through his hair and turned to Saitama.

"What I'm trying to say is…I've been feeling guilty about it because I know I don't deserve this much praise or appreciation or comfort…You could say that the breakup with insane Psykos was just…something that dawned on me. Not only am I a fake hero, but I'm a hero who couldn't stop a fight between some kids. And yet everyone assumes I took down some Dragon Level monster all by my own. It's just too much, Saitama."

"But you joined UA to be a hero…right?" Saitama asked.

King looked away. "Not really, bro. My life before we met wasn't all that great. Nobody in my middle school noticed me and I was kind of a background character to everyone's life. But then I ended up falling in some goo of some dead monster one day and things changed. Reporters noticed the destruction around the area and just assumed it was me. Next thing I know I'm fighting for my life to make it out of UA as rumors about me being a strong hero began to be a thing. I…think it was around that time that we met…Do you remember?"

Saitama chuckled. "How could I forget?"

For a moment, the teen had a flashback on the moment he had met and befriended King who also laughed at the moment. It seemed the tense atmosphere had lightened up by the memory. Thus, it was something King used as he walked over to Saitama and patted him on his left shoulder.

"You're a great guy, Saitama. Keep that in mind." King said confidently. "I may be gone for a while, but this moving out doesn't mean we'll stop being friends. You've saved my life more than once, so it's impossible to forget you. But don't let these things hold you back. You're strong…heck, even stronger than I'll ever imagine myself to be. Take care of yourself."

"Right…" Saitama said with mixed emotions. He was sad and depressed about his friend departing, as well as grateful. Thus, when he looked at the Pro Hero's face, he could only smile as his eyes bear sadness. "Take care of yourself, King."

With that, there were only goodbyes left and the departure. Saitama escorted King and helped him to load the rest of his things into one of the trucks. Once the loading was complete, the Pro Hero and the teen hero said their goodbyes before the former of the two entered the truck and waved at the other. Saitama waved back until the trucks were gone and he was by himself.

"I guess I'm on my own again…" He said and looked into his hands. King had given him some of his video games. "Well…kind of. Until we meet again, King."

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Celebration filled the air of the prestigious academy for heroes, UA. Former fourth year students were in their graduating clothes as they celebrated with one each over the fact that they've made it through the academy. It was a beautiful moment and a time which none of them of them would forget. At last, they were official heroes as even a female reporter was reporting about it and many TVs in the city were on the station.

"With so much having happened, these upcoming heroes finally made it! A new hope for another generation has been born here and we can rest at ease knowing these good men and women will protect us for a better and prospering society…"

In a supermarket, a person wearing a red glove handed a bunch of coins to the cashier. The cashier, who was a woman, thanked him and told him to have a nice day. In response, the guy replied plainly and walked out of the supermarket and passed a TV convenience store where the reporter was still ongoing.

"From some of the heroes I just spoke it, they couldn't contain their joy over their achievement. I almost got burnt by one. Hahaha!"

' _Oh right…They're still going on.'_ Saitama thought. His face didn't show any expression as he put his hand into his hidden pocket in his pants and pulled out something. _'My hero official license…I got this earlier today during the ceremony but didn't stick around for long. I don't think UA mind that much; I'm practically invisible to everyone. No big deal.'_

With that, Saitama drowned his mind from the voices apart from his own. The graduation in UA was hugely televised as even the big screen in town showed the event. But again Saitama listened to none of it.

' _It must be fun having to celebrate with those you know, the people you've become friends and the people you're going to be with you. For me, I think I've lost that feeling of joy a long time ago. It was unexpected, but maybe this is the price for becoming too strong. Ever since I got into UA, I wanted to be a hero because it was fun. I wanted to know what it meant to be a hero and then I met them. King…Mumen Rider…Psykos and…Takeyama. The adventures we shared, the good times we had and the bonds we made, they felt everlasting. But…'_

Saitama paused and tightened his fist in a show of frustration. _'With each day passing, I feel myself becoming less of who I used to be. The emotions, the memories…they're beginning to lose the things I once valued. Is this what it means to be a hero…?'_

He then sighed sadly. "To think the path of a hero would feel this lonely."

Saitama suddenly noticed coming. He caught a paper plane in his hand before it could hit his face and opened his palm to see it. The paper plane had been squeezed badly.

"Uh…um, I don't think the kid who threw this would be happy." He said. He then noticed a black ink sticking out and opened the paper. From there he began reading what was written. "Come to your apartment building, I'll be waiting for you there. Signed A.M."

Saitama became slightly curious. He hadn't gotten along with anyone for a long time, so for someone to suddenly invite him to his own house was suspicious. Saitama didn't find it as a problem; rather he found it something to look forward to.

In a few minutes, the newly licensed hero made it to his apartment building. He didn't see any sign of the person who had sent him the paper. But then he heard something coming and looked up in time to see a muscular figure in a colorful costume jumping down from the building. For some reason, the person also let out a heroic laugh before finally landing before Saitama and showing his famous grin.

"No need to fear, for I…am here!" The man announced.

"All Might?" Saitama was slightly surprised.

"Yes, it is I!" The famous Pro Hero proclaimed. He also pushed his cape back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Congratulations on your graduation as an official hero, Saitama! I've heard quite about you from an old friend!"

"An old colleague?"

"King!" All Might revealed. "A year ago he sent an e-mail! To think he wasn't the man I thought he was, I'll admit I was fooled too! But along with that email, he told me all about your many achievements, but I couldn't meet you in person! Since I'm not a teacher in UA, I didn't want to disrupt your school life, so I observed from afar! HAHA!"

' _All Might was…stalking me?'_ Saitama thought. Despite his small look of surprise, he was actually considering if he should report All Might to the police.

"Saitama, are you truly alone?!" All Might asked suddenly.

"Uh…yes. Can I go now?"

All Might almost lost his cool there. As the symbol of peace, people were always open to listen to him, but this was the first time he met someone trying to leave him. All Might didn't know for certain if that was a good thing on the young hero's part or a bad thing on his part. Anyway, he continued.

"Y-You're willing to go, but have you given it much of a thought?" All Might asked. "Call me a stalker for what you want, but I'm actually concerned about you, Saitama the hero."

' _So he does know he is being a stalker.'_ Saitama thought. He then said. "I appreciate your concern, but I've been doing fine. I have these groceries that I got from a good discount, so if you don't mind…"

Saitama walked past All Might. It may seem disrespectful, but he had made it clear that he wanted to get to his apartment. However, All Might didn't give up without looking back.

"This isn't how you picture the hero life being like, is it?" All Might asked.

Saitama came to a stop. The question said by the Pro Hero had gotten to him, and thus All Might began to walk over to the teen. "Every hero has their reasons for being the person they are today, but what is your reason, Saitama? Why are you a hero?"

"Because…It's fun." Saitama said with some doubt. He didn't look back at the Pro Hero.

"And it isn't anymore?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." Saitama admitted. "I stopped caring for what people thought of me. I'm just a hero because I want to be – at least that was the idea in the beginning. I had friends who I wanted to protect...But since then I wonder if I kept being a hero because I wanted to or…as a way to reach out to them one day and hold on to those familiar precious times. Hmph…" For the first time in a long time, he frowned. "If I have this much doubts, I wonder if I'm still meant to be a hero."

"Saitama…" All Might called. He then gestured to the other way. "…walk with me for a moment."

Saitama sighed and put the grocery bags behind a potted plant. All Might wasn't going to let him go that easily, so why bother resisting.

It wasn't long after that the both of them were walking a lonely street side by side.

"This place is your home?" All Might asked. "The infamous 'Ghost Town', to think a teenager lives here is surprising. I've heard about its history. Sad that many families had to move away because of the constant monster attacks. But it makes me wonder why you still here."

"What can I say, the rent is super cheap." Saitama replied. "Besides, it's quiet and I don't get bothered here."

"That must be nice." All Might commented. A smile then formed on his face. "Saitama, there is no shame in feeling doubt. At times when we've fallen to the bitterness of hopeless, such negative thoughts can get in the way. Does it make us less human? No, I believe it reminds us that we're indeed human and that we're still open for growth."

"Growth?" Saitama questioned.

"Yes!" All Might exclaimed. The Pro Hero came to a stop and hit his fist to his own chest. "Growth is a part of being human! Even the elderly today grows! To be a true hero isn't about flexing your muscles or the fame, but being able acknowledge your faults are and face them. Then when you've confronted them…"

All Might paused and punched the air with a lot of force. That force alone created a blast of wind that cut through buildings.

All Might continued with a grin. "You knock them down! That, my boy, is what it means to grow! Graduating from UA is an honor and privilege, but it is only one big step to many trials ahead! Sometimes you will have to make some sacrifices along the way and push forward! You know the words! Plus Ultra!"

Saitama smiled genuinely. He hadn't felt such a thing for a long time, but it was worth it. The cause of his smile came in flashbacks of the first time he met Psykos, Yu, King, Mumen Rider and other good people along the way. Those were the good times and Saitama was actually happy.

' _This feeling…I really did forget it.'_ Saitama thought. He then recalled the promise he made with Psykos and then to King. _'Now that I think about it, I still have reasons to keep fighting. My life would be boring sometimes, but…for them and for myself, I think I can go on again.'_

At last, Saitama found some closure. All Might noticed it as he saw the smile on the young man's face.

"You're right…" Saitama said. "Maybe there really are some things to grow as a hero."

"Right!"

The Pro Hero gave Saitama a thumbs up. He had accomplished his objective.

"You're going to be just fine, Saitama. I can tell you're going to have a good future."

"I guess I'll take your word for it." Saitama said.

"Yes! By the way, do you have a moment? There's an offer I need you to know."

Saitama's mood changed to a blank. It surprised All Might who stared at the teen with a confused look on his face.

"What?" All Might asked.

Saitama said nothing back. He just continued to stare at the Pro Hero with a blank look as he got directly in front of him. Then, before the older man knew it, Saitama punched him at the chest, sending him flying into a heavily dented car.

"He hit me?" All Might questioned.

The punch wasn't so bad, but it was unexpected. All Might wasn't even held back from the punch as he got up from the car and noticed Saitama walking towards him with a serious look on his face.

"You really are strong, All Might." Saitama said. "Thanks for the help, but I'm itching for a fight now. You have an offer for me, right? Then how about a one-on-one much? I'll hear you out after that."

"A spar?" All Might questioned and grinned. "Let's go, Saitama! It's been a while since someone punched me like that! You're indeed strong!"

Saitama's grin grew in that instant. A spar between the both of them was an exciting thing to do. As such, both men got into a running stance, ready to go at each other.

"We'll go at three." All Might said. "One…"

"Two…" Saitama added.

Both of them suddenly ran at each other and closed the distance.

"THREE!"

The two heroes clashed with their fists making contact. The destruction that happened soon after could be felt all over the Ghost City before the two heroes went all out.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **PRESENT DAY**

With Saitama finishing his life story, a revelation came that surprised Genos. The Demon Cyborg hadn't been filled in some of details such as King's secret and minor things. But one thing that was revealed was the offer. It surprised the cyborg so much that he sat forward and looked at All Might's way.

"He offered One for All to master Saitama?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." All Might said nervously.

Though their location was almost deserted, to speak about the Pro Hero's quirk was a secret that can't fall into curious ears. Fortunately, Saitama eased the skinny Pro Hero.

"Don't worry, this place is deserted. The owner is at the back, so it's cool." He said and then turned to Genos. "Be careful, okay? I know it's a shock, but don't go around saying All Might's quirk, Genos."

"My apologies, master." Genos replied and sat back to normal position. "It's just that, to hear that someone of your greatness was offered a unique quirk from All Might himself was a surprise."

"It's cool. No worries." Saitama assured him. He then let out a sigh and stood up. "Well I'm off. Escort Toshinori to his place, will you?"

"O-Of course, sensei." Genos answered.

Saitama waved at All Might and left. It wasn't a surprise for him to be so stoic; however something was different about him today. Genos could sense it as he turned to All Might.

"I hope you are not offended."

"It's fine." All Might groaned lightly as he got out of the booth. He then did a stretch with his back at Genos. "Saitama brought us here and explained his past, there's no doubt that he wants to be alone. As much as he may act like he doesn't feel anything, he's still a man and I'm sure he still feels responsible for what happened. Come on, Genos, let's go. Your master needs some time for himself."

'Understood." Genos nodded and got out of the booth.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Out of a supermarket, Saitama stepped out. He was wearing the same casual clothes as the time he was with All Might and Genos. He also had a shopping bag in one hand before walking away.

"That took a while." He muttered. "The cashier lady and the shoppers recognized me. Well…it's not like I tried to disguise myself today. All Might has it good. He can shift forms and all that. Maybe I can try wearing a –"

"Watch it!"

Saitama had bumped into a woman. He didn't who it was exactly, but one other thing was clear. When the woman backed away due to the small impact, she looked up to Saitama's face and made eye contact. Instantly, both adults were surprised.

"Saitama?"

"Takeyama?"

For a few seconds, both adults were frozen in shock. This was the first time in years since they last said a word to each other. But then the adult Yu looked away to hide her face before walking passed the bald hero.

"I'm sorry…Forget we ever saw each other." She said.

Saitama watched her as she passed by him. He didn't try to stop her, but there was one thing he had to do. He noticed something on the ground and picked it up. Then he called out to Takeyama who just ignored him and continued walking away.

"Takeyama! Takeyama!" Saitama kept calling.

' _Please…just…just stop calling out to me! Ignore him…Ignore him…That's what I did then. It shouldn't feel so hard now.'_ Yu thought in her mind.

Saitama didn't give up, however. He began walking to Yu to present what he had found for her. Yu heard him coming, but quickly began to run off.

' _Why is he so persistent?! After all this years, why can't he leave –'_

Yu was cut off when she hit something hard. The force then sent her falling backwards to the ground. A hand, however, caught her wrist and pulled her back to her feet. It was then in that moment that Yu saw who it was in front of her.

"Saitama, how did you –"

"Here." Saitama cut her off, presenting what he had found. "These are your keys, right?"

"Y-Yes." Yu said and took it from his hand.

"Alright, thought you should have it. Take care."

Yu said nothing back. She became silent while Saitama passed her without another word. But before he could take another word, Yu said something that made him stop.

"So…that's it?" She asked. "You just…wanted to give me my keys?"

"Yeah." Saitama answered, turning to Yu. "Is there anything else?"

"No…nothing. Fo…Forget I said anything. Goodbye."

Yu began to walk away. For some reason, she was feeling emotionally conflicted. But since her face couldn't be seen by Saitama, her true expression couldn't be known. But then the mood deepened when Saitama said something that made her to stop.

"You're talking about that day, right?" He asked. "That day when it all changed…I'm sorry for what happened then. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you in time. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm…also sorry that I couldn't bring back Psykos. I hope you have a good life, Takeyama. You'll make a great hero I'm su –"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yu shouted angrily. She turned to face Saitama, showing an angry face. "Why?! Just why are you like this?! Don't you hate me?! I ditched you by yourself and left you alone! Why did you care so much to get me my keys?! You should be hating me!"

Saitama was silent for a moment. He had taken in what Yu had said and come to a realization. It then led to his face changing to something serious.

"You're right, I should hate you, but it wouldn't have done any of us any good." Saitama said calmly. "What happened then with Psykos was unfortunate. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from harm. Isn't that why you ditched me all these years, because I failed to protect you?"

"No…" Yu muttered. She felt her anger subside as a feeling of regret took over and she looked down. "So…all this time…that's what you thought? I can't believe myself…I thought you hated me. I was weak…and worse of all I let my anger get the best of me at the time. Psykos might have been in trouble, but I responded by pushing her…It's why I left you alone because…I…I don't deserve you."

Silence then took over as both stood still. Both had come to their own respective realization of those years back. But after it, the young woman finally looked at Saitama and began to slowly cry.

"I'm so sorry, Saitama. I'm…I'm so sorry."

With each seconds, the emotions in her became too much. The guilt, the pain and the sorrow were coming down on her. Yu was about to fall to her knees, but Saitama caught her in a blink of an eye despite the distance. He had her in her hug and felt her body touch his.

"It's fine, Yu. It's going to be fine." Saitama assured her calmly.

"But I –"

"What you did then doesn't matter. I'm here for you. I always had before and I always will…if you want."

Yu smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I…I would like that." She said.

From this, the renewal of a friendship and possibly more was created. The two young heroes were finally together and reconciling. However, unknown to the both of them, they were being watched an old friend. She wore an open lab coat with a white shirt and black denim skirt. It was unknown on the precise time she had been there as her blue wavy hair blew slightly from the small breeze and her glasses reflected from the streetlights.

However, the woman wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a young man who was known to be a dread to heroes everywhere.

"So…you really were friends with him." said a male voice.

Adult Psykos turned behind her and eyed the person who had spoken.

"Garou…this was unexpected." She said. "After all this months, you actually went to look for me. I'm surprised."

Garou smirked a bit. "Don't think so highly of yourself. I'm just interested in one thing."

"Indeed, you are."

The Hero Hunter made eye contact with Psykos and said nothing. Instead he walked passed her and stood at the edge of the building they were on and saw Saitama and Yu. He chuckled.

"Such human feelings, it pisses me really." Garou said. He then turned his head to Psykos and smiled slyly. "Weird how a woman who considers herself higher than humans is watching such a thing."

"Why are you here, Garou?" Psykos asked threateningly.

"Curiosity and a little something."

With that, Garou went and stood close to Psykos with offense.

"That stunt you pulled earlier today when I was fighting Metal Bat wasn't cool. Watch where you step, Psykos, or I'll make sure you regret it."

"I'll like to see you try."

Garou said nothing else. He could've, but the moment was right to leave. As such, he went passed Psykos and waved the back of his hand at her coolly.

"I have to check up again with that League of Villains anyway. What a bunch of useless people with quirks. They're nothing, but a pain in the ass."

Psykos said nothing, but she did watch him leave. She then turned back to the scene with Saitama and Yu and unknowingly smiled.

"So…they worked it out in the end. I'm impressed." Psykos said. Her genuine smile then turned to a grin. "Doesn't matter to me anymore. Every hero and villain shall fall, so enjoy these peaceful days, Saitama the hero, because I will take them all from you…piece by piece."

An unknown feeling immediately made Saitama to look at a certain building. He didn't know for certain about it, but he knew it was familiar. However, he saw nobody at the edge of the building across the street.

"Saitama." Yu called him. The girl was back on her1 feet with her tears gone and cleaned off her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes." Saitama said, turning back to Yu. "I just thought I felt something familiar."

"Okay." Yu then held his hand. "Come on, let's go. I know this nice place we can hang out."

"Sure." Saitama smiled.

With both hearts reconciled, both Saitama and Yu can ran off with Yu leading the way. They didn't care about how they looked; this was a happy moment for them and it was something they hoped would last.

Psykos could tell from her position. She levitated in the air with a devious smile on her face and her arms under her busty chest.

' _All it will take is time…and then it would all be over'_ Psykos thought. _'The age of monsters shall come with the destruction of humanity. Even he…will be powerless to stop it.'_

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **And that's the end of what I call "The Saitama's Past arc"! The Yu vs. Psykos fight was interesting to type, as I've seen the woman in canon isn't so skilled (well…in the way I did it). Writing her part wasn't so easy because I wanted her to be like her canon self (since in the present she is the same age as that version of herself). But that isn't easy to do when she isn't featured that often (Thank God!).**

 **As for Psykos, this version of her is different from her canon self. Like I said before in this fanfiction, I take what I can from the source and twist it to how you see it now. Eventually, when the anime shows her backstory, I think you guys would prefer my version of her. I picture this Psykos as being like Darth Vader. In their quest to do good for the ones they loved, they ended up becoming corrupted. But despite all the evil they've done, there's still good in them that are waiting to come back.**

 **On another note, Psykos's vision is vague in this chapter purposely. Her vision isn't like what Tony Stark from Age of Ultron saw because it's different. I kind of made it obvious on what happened without giving the full detail. You can count that a part of the vision had to do with Tatsumaki (the green haired esper Psykos mentioned). This vision will be revealed more in the USJ arc.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like the fact that Yu and Saitama reconciled or do you think Yu should go and die for hurting Saitama earlier? Also, what are your thoughts on Psykos as a whole? I would like to know.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! We've ended one arc just to begin yet another one. Mob from Mob Psycho 100 was meant to make his reappearance at the end of this chapter, but the timing felt off. He will appear again in the new arc for the next chapter called "Fubuki and Zenko arc".**

 **Metal Bat makes his first appearance in this fanfiction. If you recall, Garou already mentioned facing him in this chapter. Well that is because this arc (minus the flashback) and the next arc happen on the same day as the Heroes vs. Villains test. So yes, Metal Bat will face Garou in the next chapter.**

 **Please review, and if you haven't then favorite and follow. Bye!**


	16. Mixed Feelings and The Hunt begins

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Before we get into it though, I want to say a big thanks to those that reviewed. Also, thank you to everyone that has placed this fanfiction as a favorite and a part of their 'community' on this website. Despite the reviews not being as much as I thought it would be, this fanfiction has over five hundred followers. I find this an accomplishment, so thanks!

Right now I feel like jumping right to the USJ arc (the one with the League of Villains) because of how much is going to down. It's not just going to center on the League of Villains but also on a lot of characters like Garou, Saitama, Yu, Genos, Psykos and many more. In fact, some of the foreshadowing and hints I've made would all go into a huge revelation in that arc!

Buuuuut I have to contain myself. First we deal with the Fubuki and Zenko arc and then get to that arc! So wait my dear readers! Keep supporting this fanfic and you'll be happy that you stuck with me. I guarantee it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows in this fanfiction! There, are you happy now, lawyers?!**

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 16: Mixed Feelings and The Hunt begins**

Rosemary Mixed Gender School could be seen as parents or guardians dropped off their children. The school was beautiful in itself, as it seemed to be modernly made with its huge gates that welcomed all to its spacious and well decorated compound. Despite not being the top prestigious, it was upheld in the city for many of its achievements and scholarships. Perhaps this is why a couple of siblings decided that the younger one would attend it.

Metal Bat, a newly graduated Pro Hero, was walking through the sidewalks with his sister. He had black hair styled into a pompadour, with the rest of his outfit having a delinquent-like look. By that, he wore a red shirt underneath an open black jacket while also wearing black trousers/pants and black shoes.

His sister meanwhile wore the school's private clothes. It comprised of a white shirt with a black collar and a black skirt. A tie was also tied around her neck, with it being blue in color. So far, the girl didn't seem happy as shown by the annoyed look on her face.

Metal Bat didn't like it. He seemed sympathy to his sister as he turned to her.

"Come on, Zenko, it ain't my fault that we had to move." Metal Bat said. "Those guys had it coming, if yer ask me."

"I don't care about it!" Zenko yelled and then turned to her brother. "I'm just annoyed that you're carrying that dumb bat with you! What are you trying to do, get me expelled before I have restart my middle school life?!"

"What?! No! No!" Metal Bat replied, shaking his head. He swung his bat between his fingers and then rested the weapon on his shoulders. "Am a hero, Zenko! I ain't dropping my guard just 'cause we're heading to your school!"

Zenko turned away and sighed. "More like a metal dumb hero." She muttered.

Metal Bat frowned and came to a stop. His sister comment really got him, but the girl didn't seem to notice. She just walked away from him until her eyes met the sight of something unexpected.

Parents and guardians were trying hard not to focus on what Zenko was seeing. Meanwhile, the kids they dropped off were glancing at the scene while heading into the school compound.

Tatsumaki was dropping off her sister right in front of the school. Those who were students and teachers at the institution were used to it. But still, the fame hadn't died down much, especially because of the remarkability of the secret esper. Thus, she was the main attention.

Zenko's eyes lit up like a twinkling star. This was her first time seeing the heroine whom everyone had heard about by now.

"I-It's her! Tatsumaki!" She squealed.

"Eh?" Metal Bat muttered with a confused look. He went to his sister's side and looked at the green haired girl helping her own sister with her tie. "That's the girl? She ain't looking that different from –"

"Shut it!" Zenko rudely interrupted, japing her elbow against her brother's leg.

Metal Bat yelped. It wasn't bad, but his sister's strength was amazing despite being so little. However, she refused to look back at him as she then snubbed and began to walk away.

"Try not to get yourself hurt! I'll be waiting for you to pick me up, big brother!" Zenko said. She then walked away from her brother and went into the school.

Meanwhile in that moment, Fubuki struggled out of her sister's hands rudely.

"It's fine now! Geez, big sister!" She shouted.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Tatsumaki said and stood up. "I just want you to look your best every day. If your grades keep up, you could get into a good high school."

"Yeah, I know…but…" Fubuki muttered with hesitation. Something was on her mind, but she looked away and ran into the school. "Later, big sister!"

"What was that about?" Tatsumaki wondered with a confused look on her face.

"Little sister…they sure are something, ain't they?"

Tatsumaki turned to the source of the voice. It came from her close right before her eyes then landed on an unfamiliar person. Unknown to her, the person was Metal Bat as he had his bat rested on his shoulder and his hand slightly gripping it.

"And you are?" Tatsumaki asked with suspicion.

"Metal Bat, a pro hero."

Tatsumaki paused and raised an eyebrow at the teen. From her view, the young man didn't look like a hero in the slightest. If anything, he looked like a…

"Delinquent."

"What?" Metal Bat questioned.

"You. Look. Like. A. Delinquent." Tatsumaki emphasized and pointed her finger at him. "For one, you're style of a 'hero' is off! Have you even heard of a hairdresser?! Geez, just look at you, holding a bat like that! And what's with the name?! Metal Bat?! At least my costume was designed to make some sense even if I haven't seen it yet! Then there's your…"

Metal Bat mentally held himself back. His skin was boiling, as the blood underneath it was rushing fast. The Pro Hero couldn't give in to his anger, especially to a 'little' girl while in front of some parents and guardians.

Fortunately, Tatsumaki's barrage of insults came to an end as she snubbed at him and turned away.

"Whatever, I have to get to school now! Don't cause any trouble to my sister or else you'll regret it!"

With that, the girl activated her quirk and flew off. Every adult that had seen the scene watched her go, with the same for Metal Bat.

"Why that little –" Metal Bat said in annoyance, but was interrupted. It was by his phone, which he then pulled out of his jacket's inside pocket and looked what was on the device.

The thing he read immediately swept whatever hate he had for Tatsumaki. An urgent matter had come up, and he had to deal with it quick.

Hence, with no time to waste, the Pro Hero ran off to get to the incident quick.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Getting into school was one thing, but soon it was time to introduce herself. Zenko was able to handle any minor arrangement concerning herself with the principal until she was assigned to her class. Now she stood before the class, next to the class teacher, Alice, with not a speck of nervousness on her.

"My name is Zenko." Zenko said, introducing herself. "I'm really good with the piano and love to cook." She then did a humble bow before everyone. "Please treat me well. I hope we get along."

Everyone in class were amazed at her introduce. Zenko had spoken so elegantly that it caused some excited mummers among the boys and girls. The teacher, Alice, was also impressed as she clapped her hand and titled her head with a cute smile.

"Wonderful, Zenko-san. Please take your seat behind Fubuki-san." She said. She then looked to the black haired girl. "As the class representative, I want you to show Zenko-san around. It wouldn't be nice if she got lost in this massive school, now would it?"

Some of the students laughed nervously, mostly because they had been victim of being lost. In response, Fubuki stood up humbly and nodded at her teacher.

"I will do my best, sensei." She said.

With that, Alice gestured Zenko to head to the desk behind Fubuki. However, there was one thing that Zenko couldn't shake off. Fubuki had sat back on her seat, but then the other girl picked up whispers. Some of the words she could picked up was "Madam Fubuki", "The Fubuki Group" and "Would she be okay?"

' _What's that all about?'_ Zenko wondered with mild curiosity. She had just come into school, only to then feel like she's entered some unknown realm. It was uncomfortable and yet curious.

Fortunately, there was no disturbance soon after. Zenko sat behind Fubuki before class then started. From there, when the class ended and break began, the girl was led by Fubuki to certain places. Like Alice instructed, Fubuki was to show Zenko around so she wouldn't get lost.

But again, Zenko felt that uncomfortable feeling from before. It wasn't as strong as before, but it was something the girl thought about as she noticed the lack of communication between her and Fubuki. For instance, when Fubuki took her to a place, she would point at the direction and tell her about it. It made Zenko feel uncomfortable more.

Good thing Zenko wasn't one to be shy. She wasn't a complete tsundere, as she could actually relate with others. She even had friends in her previous school. Thus, when she and Fubuki came up to a bunch of paintings on the wall in a hallway, she decided to speak up.

"Uh…Fubuki, am I being a bother to you?" She asked.

"Huh? What?" Fubuki said and turned to her. She then realized the question and shook her head. "No! No! You're not! I'm just showing you around."

"Oh right. My bad."

Fubuki sighed. "It's fine. It's just…I had other plans and I was thinking of meeting up with them. But still…I'm glad to do this job."

"I see." Zenko said and smiled. "You're a wonderful person, Fubuki."

"Is that so?" Fubuki asked plainly. Because her back was at Zenko, the girl failed to notice the shift in Fubuki'v bs attitude.

"Yeah. Like just this morning and when we were walking about. Everyone seems to admire you, including the upperclassmen."

"That's because I try to keep myself above the rest. After all…that's what big sister wants – A sister with a normal life to look forward to."

"Big sister?" Zenko questioned. Her eyes then widened, with it her smile. "You mean Tatsumaki! She's so cool! You're really lucky to have her as a sister! I mean, my brother is a pro hero, but he's actually much of a troublemaker! But certainly not your sister! She's like a motivation to kids like us who look up to –"

"Enough!" Fubuki cried out. And with that shout, her green aura activated as her quirk caused the ground to shake a bit.

Everyone walking in that hallway felt the tremor and came to a stop. Meanwhile, Alice sensed the shockwave and smiled slyly as her eyes moved to the side. She was in the teachers' lounge when it happened.

"Well…someone made her snap again. Kids these days…" She muttered.

Back at Zenko and Fubuki, their action caught the attention of the other students in the hallway. At the same time, both of the girls were facing each other with the latter of them glaring angrily at the former until she deactivated her quirk and turned away from her.

"W-Wait, Fubuki!" Zenko called out.

"I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have used my quirk like that. Things like that is against the school rules, just so you know." Fubuki said. "Anyway…I should be used to these kinds of things people. You people and Tatsumaki."

"Used to…? I don't understand."

Fubuki sighed to let out some of her frustration. The last thing she needed was to let out her temper at the girl again. She could also see some of her group's members coming her way and calling her name, but she chose to ignore. There was something she had to say, which she revealed as she faced Zenko with a strict composure.

"People like you always want to be friends with me just so you can get close to my sister. Don't deny it; I noticed how fascinated you were with my sister earlier before school started. It doesn't mean I'm against it, but don't think I'll become a pawn."

"What?" Zenko was in disbelief. Just a while ago, Fubuki had been nice to her. But here was a twist that this girl hadn't expected.

"Madam Fubuki!" called out a teen.

When both Fubuki and Zenko turned to face who called her, it turned out to be a boy who was surprisingly bigger than any student around their age. He had a short black hair and wore the school uniform. Next to him was a normal teenage boy but with light brown hair tied to a ponytail, and a smaller girl. The girl had long black hair tied into a high ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

"Mountain Ape, Eyelashes, Lily. Good, you three are here." Fubuki said and began walking passed them. "Follow me; enough of my time has been wasted, except you Lily. Continue my tour of the school with Zenko-san."

"Y-Yes, Madam Fubuki!" Lily said and saluted at the girl.

Zenko didn't know what to make of this moment. None of it made any sense except for the fact that she knew she had touched a nerve. But then, as she watched Fubuki walk away with Mountain Ape and Eyelash, Lily stood in her way with a small cute smile.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure you have some questions." She said.

"Uh, right." Zenko answered.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Lily did as she was instructed by Fubuki. Meanwhile, Zenko followed her from behind and noticed a difference between Fubuki and the girl. Lily was much lively and free to talk, even to the point of explaining the history of the places they passed. But the incident just a while ago still plagued Zenko's mind.

"I think that concludes our tour." Lily said and pulled out a paper from her coat. "Taking all that may've been too much, so I made these little maps to help you out. I hope you don't mind. The Fubuki Group is here to help."

' _There's that name again.'_ Zenko noted mentally. She took the paper from Lily and then brought up the thing on her mind. "I keep hearing that name and I think I get it now. Fubuki is…one of those top students in the school."

"You can say that, but please don't think badly of the group. Fubuki has…issues with new students."

Hearing this got Zenko's attention. A part of her had been offended by Fubuki's outburst, but she had felt the blame was on her. Now she was going to figure out more about the girl.

"Issues? What kind of issues?" She asked.

"Sisters related." Lily answered. Her attitude then changed into something seriously sad. "Fubuki used to so cool. I mean…she is, but…not with how she used to be and it's because of that day. You know about that time her sister, Tatsumaki, saved those middle school seniors, right? Well…the aftermath wasn't so good for Madam Fubuki. Reporters tried to get interviews with her, almost to the point of stalking her, and the friends she had were looking for ways to get close to her just so they could meet Tatsumaki. That is why she snapped out you. Knowing her she feels bad about it, but won't show it. Since then…she's been focused more on the group."

"I…never knew." Zenko said with guilt. She looked to the ground and tightened her fingers on the small map in her hand.

"Of course, you people never knew." Lily said and turned away from the girl. Her eyes then stared at the window as she continued. "Every day it feels like Fubuki is hurting one bit. I even think she suspects us, her subordinates, would leave her one day. It just goes to show…perhaps you never know what a person is going through until it's too late."

There was something within Lily's words that brought Zenko to look at the girl. Thus, she was surprised to see small trails of tears slowly running down the girl's cheek. Zenko was speechless, but Lily was quick to wipe the tears off and face the girl with a fake smile.

"I'll leave you to yourself. Hope you have a wonderful school life." She said and then left.

"Right…I guess." Zenko said.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Somewhere in the city, there was normalcy of civilian life. Cars went about their businesses as people walked on the walkways in their daily life. As anyone who lived in this city knew, once in a while there would be some crime by villains and minor monsters. But the past few days have been clear of any trouble, as one reporter lamented.

Female reporter, Mina Lee, was done for the day as her company's news van drove to the easy streets. She was in the back of the van, as she sat on a chair next to her cameraman who was seemingly adjusting their camera.

Mina Lee was a slim woman with pink hair combed backwards and reaching her back. She wore a black business suit with a purple shirt underneath it, and shoes. Meanwhile, her cameraman was someone in around her age, but not fine in appearance. A few zits hunted his face as he wore a blue open jacket on top of a white shirt with the Japanese kenji for "Fighter" and grey pants.

Their driver was presently driving the van, so this allowed Mina to lament about the day. She was bored and seemed to hint at wanting action as she lay back on her chair with a sigh.

"Why hasn't anything happened? At this rate I won't be held up high as a field reporter." She complained. She then turned to her cameraman who didn't seem to be facing her. "Hey, do you know that saying on TV where the main characters are like 'Well things can't get any worse?' I think that would be so cool right about now."

"Lee-san, you shouldn't be wishing that." The cameraman said with timidity. "With All Might and the other heroes around, we shouldn't be –"

"I know, I know…" She said and frowned as she looked away from him. "I just…wish something big would happen, you know."

The cameraman was almost speechless at what to say. Mina didn't say anything remarkable, but it did make him want to speak on the matter. However, the chance didn't come because of a sudden halt by the van.

Mina was almost forced off her seat when it happened. At the same time her cameraman screamed as he held on to something. The both of them had a brief moment to recover from the heart pounding moment before both glance at each other, with the cameraman casting a small glare at Mina.

"W-Why are you looking at me?!" Mina shouted with mild shock.

Just then, the both of them heard screams from outside. It was enough to get their attention as they looked around them confused. Their driver then suddenly called out to them from his seat as he slided aside a small square space between the driver side and the rest of the van.

"Guys, you may want to come out and see this!" He stated.

Both Mina and the cameramen went to the small space and saw what he meant. There was an incident in front, as other vehicles at their lane had also come to a stop. However, it wasn't the small car accidents that happened that got their attention, but the ones who caused it.

A Pro Hero, famously known as Air Jet had lying on top of a taxi. On a closer look, he wore a white armor over his red costume and an Air Jet on his back. He also had white cannons on his wrists and white boots.

His situation didn't look so good, however. His Air Jet was badly damaged in such an obvious way as he sparked with electricity. The same was also for a part of his white armor, including his cannons which seemed to have been partly ripped off.

The incident was happening in a two-lane street. Cars at the other side seemed to ignore it while the people walking at the walkways didn't seem to notice it much. However, none of that seemed to change the fact that the one responsible for the unfortunate hero then stepped into the scene.

"So that's it huh? And you call yourself a Pro Hero? The least you could've done is stay with your little group of heroes –not that it would matter. I kicked their ass while you left."

Everyone presently at the lane with the incident gasped. The Hero Hunter, Garou, stepped into the scene with his hands dipped into his pants' pockets. He had a bored look on his face as he watched the hero on top of the car grunt and roll off the vehicle, only to then hit the ground in pain.

"Oh, so you can still move?" Garou asked subtly.

Air Jet grunted as he got back on his feet. The people gasped when they saw blood on his face. It was obvious the man had received multiple beatings from Garou. But rather than succumb to the pain, he turned to Garou and glared at him.

"I won't…let you hurt these people!" He shouted and charged at the Hero Hunter.

"Hurt?" Garou questioned. A small sly smirk formed on his face.

Before the Pro Hero knew it, he was kneed at the stomach. It happened so sudden when he was close to punching Garou at the face. But with the hit, he grunt loud as blood spat out of his mouth before Garou gripped him by his hair with his hand.

"If you ask me…" Garou paused and made the hero look at his red eyes. "…the only one getting hurt is you."

With that, the Hero Hunter then switched his hand to grip the hero's neck. He then lifted Air Jet off the ground and threw him through the stone made median strip, which separated the two lanes. Cars in that area were immediately halted, especially when the hero crashed into side of a van and remained stuck there.

Now the entire street was in gridlock. People were in shock as some brought out their phones and began videoing the incident. Of course, none of this was in delight or excitement. A Pro Hero being defeated in the public was devastating. That is why there were murmurs from people in horror and fear of the scene.

Garou was emotionally unaffected. He was used to these kind of scenes at this point. Thus, even as people said his 'villain' name, he didn't care about it. Instead he casually went to the defeated Pro Hero who now had blood dripping on his body.

"Hey! Get back on your feet or else these people are going to suffer!" He shouted. He wanted to trigger the Pro Hero. "Aren't all you losers meant to protect the people, huh, Hero?! Don't tell me you're just another fodder!"

The Pro Hero was unresponsive. In response, Garou didn't like it as a snarl formed on his face. A sense of despise then led him to reach his hand out to grab the defeated man.

"Hey! Get out –"

Garou was suddenly hit. An unknown metallic weapon had made contact with his face, much to his shock. Thus, he was sent flying until he suddenly did a spin in the air and landed on top of a blue car. The Hero Hunter then saw who he hit and tilted his head with a confused look.

"A delinquent?" He questioned.

"Oi! Not you too!" The attacker shouted. He swung his metallic bat to his side and pointed at his chest with his free hand. "The name is Metal Bat, asshole! I'm a Pro Hero and guess what?! I'm gonna' be the one to kick yer dumb ass!"

"Hmph!" Garou smirked. He then jumped down from the car and landed on the street. "You know who I am, right? I'm the Hero Hunter! But I'll give you some props! It's been a while since a Pro Hero had actually made contact with me with their fist, much less with their equipment."

For some reason, Garou could tell that Metal Bat was different. He wasn't like most heroes who he had met and defeated easily. Thus, he became quiet as he made a couple of martial arts moves before finishing it with his hands extended out and his feet apart. Metal Bat also made a couple of moves as he first did a baseball stance, then separating his hands and swinging the bat. He ended it with a firm stance when he stood firm and swung his bat downwards.

From there, the moment became quiet as both men faced each other with malicious eyes. Tension was in the air, and it was something everyone watching noticed. At the same time, Mina and her cameraman had gotten into the scene, though by staying at the other lane as they videoed the whole thing live.

Metal Bat noticed something off. He looked to the side and saw the bystanders and quickly shouted at them.

"Hey! What do you think yer doing?! Get out of –"

"Look out!" shouted Mina.

Garou had gone for the first strike. With Metal Bat not facing him, the Hero Hunter leaped at the Pro Hero with his hands forward and his fingers straight. The whole thing seemed to happen so fast as many of the bystanders screamed in shock.

But then the tables were turned.

"Dragon Thrashing!"

Garou was immediately bombarded with countless swing attacks from Metal Bat's weapon. For anyone watching, the whole thing happened in a blink of an eye. Garou was sent flying backwards as a gush of strong wind pushed against anyone standing by and shattered glasses.

Everyone was completely dumfounded at the aftermath. Just a while ago, the Pro Hero's fate seemed sealed when Garou had attacked. But with unforeseen speed, the young man had singlehandedly sent the Hero Hunter flying with an extra outlet of power that had been felt. Thus, the area was silent until loud cheers erupted from the crowd as everyone immediately voiced out their thoughts of the hero.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Pro Hero, Sweet Mask, was a man who didn't often visit many lowdown places. But today was different, even as it made him go to some city miles away from his current residence. He didn't mind though, because if his hunch and sources were correct then it would be all worth it. He would make sure of it, especially as his car came to a stop before a small building.

The Pro Hero had made his stop at a place called Spirits and Such Consultation office. He knew the name for certain because of the rectangle sign at the sign of the building. The city, Seasoning City, wasn't so bad, but the Pro Hero wasn't going to stay for long. Thus, without a word, his driver opened the back seat before he, himself, stepped out. Then he went into the building without a word.

A few minutes later the Pro Hero was sitting before the psychic, Arataka Reigen. According to his sources, the blonde man before him was a special psychic who had gotten involved and brought down a group of espers known as Claw and their organization. But somehow he felt some doubt in this when he looked at the man in question.

Arataka Reigen didn't look anything different from the average man. He also had dark eyes and short light blonde hair with messy bang and wore a grey business suit as expected of someone during business. But in a way, Sweet Mask noticed he was sweating a bit, possibly due to nervousness. He needed to calm him down.

"Rest assured, Mister Reigen, I mean only business." He said. "If you are worried that a Pro hero such as myself may report your…activities to the Japanese government then no need. I find Espers quite useful, especially in these times."

"Uh…right." Reigen said and used a handkerchief to wipe his sweat. _'I have no idea what he's talking about though. The government? I don't want to get in the trouble with them. I'm just nervous that a top hero is in front of me.'_

"Now about my reason for being here, it's something out of my hands." Sweet Mask said. His composure was calm as he placed his leg over his other leg caught Reigen's attention. "Today's heroes lack espers in their ranks. Though there is one that's in the highest educational institution in the world for upcoming Pro Heroes, I doubt by the time she graduates it would be enough to deal with the problems we heroes are unknowingly facing."

Reigen smiled a bit. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Let me guess…it's spirits." He said.

"Right you are, Reigen. You are as bright as my sources stated." Sweet Mask complimented with a genuine smile. "Yes, this is about spirits. I would like to employ you occasionally to deal with the ones that my fellow heroes and I may stumble upon. Of course, the pay would be very sufficient for your needs, especially transportation. So…are you interested?"

"You bet I am." Reigen replied with a smug and stood right up. "We at the Spirits and Such Consultation will take on your request! You can count on us, Pro Hero!"

"Good. I hope you don't disappoint me." Sweet Mask then stood up and raised his hand to shake Reigen's hand. "I will send you the location by email. Best of luck, Mister esper."

Reigen laughed nervously and accepted the Pro Hero's hand. From there, both men shook hands before letting go and the blue haired hero walking out. Reigen watched him go until the man came to a halt and turned his head at him. There was something on his mind.

"Before I forget, I heard you have a young boy in high school under your wing. I believe his name is Shigeo Kageyama."

"You mean Mob?" Reigen questioned. "He's in school right now, but he'll be here once it's over."

"Is that so?" Sweet Mask smiled and looked away. "I look forward to meeting him one day. Take care."

With that said, Sweet Mask walked out of the building. Reigen, on his own, was puzzled by the sudden interest the pro hero had. Sweet Mask may have not expressed it, but a con man like Reigen could tell a person's inner thought just from their words.

Reigen was right to suspect Sweet Mask. The Pro Hero had his reason for being interested in the teenage boy nicknamed Mob. But he never expressed it, even as he got into the back seat of his car before it drove off. His thoughts were then clear until he began to look out the closed windows as his mind wondered.

' _Shigeo Kageyama…Mob…These Japanese are quite the odd ones with their nicknames.'_ He thought. _'But that doesn't change the course of my goal. Espers are a mystery, but I believe I'm getting to understand them. It's important since Fubuki is one with some potential. But…for me to get close to her won't be possible. From what I got from Psykos's records, the girl is incredibly powerful and emotionally attached to her sister. Just one mistake with her sister could bring her wrath upon me. That is why…in order to get to the little sister I will need an esper equal to her power. Mob, you just might do nicely.'_

He continued. _'Psykos didn't go into much detail about him, but it would appear he was a possible candidate to replace Tatsumaki in a possible outcome she proved to be hopeless. However, unlike the girl, his disappearance would've gotten the attention of his family and possibly the police. Psykos may be psychotic, but she's smart. At the time she wouldn't want to attract any attention no matter how small it is. Anyway, if things goes well, perhaps I can offer the boy a chance to work under me as a sidekick and then…a proper hero.'_

And so the drive went on without any interruptions.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Back in Musutafu, the fight between hero and the hero hunter had escalated. Garou, not one to backdown, had responded back to the Pro Hero's relentless attacks. Thus, a battle unlike many seen in the city had arisen with both fighters causing major damage to their area.

The police had intervened in the best way they could. They've gotten most of the civilians out of the area except for two determined news workers who were directly at the scene.

"This…This is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" Mina exclaimed as she faced the battle before her. Presently, she and her cameraman were peeking from the back of a car as they watched the battle. "Both combatants have refused to back down! But I fear the Pro Hero won't be able to hold on for long!"

Mina was right to assume such. Garou, with the use of famous martial arts kill, Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist, was able to turn the battle to his favor. Metal Bat had kept up, but took some damage as a result. His black coat had long since flown off somewhere; meanwhile, his hair was disarranged from its former style as he had serious bruises all over his upper body. He was also losing some blood, mostly on his face.

But as the battle went on, the Pro Hero kept fighting to the best he could do. However, Garou was enjoying his effort and landed three fatal blows all on Metal Bat's face. Surely, if it was any other hero they would've been down already.

Fortunately, Metal Bat was no ordinary hero. He let out a furious battle cry as he swung his bat like a batter at Garou. At the same time, the Hero Hunter chuckled as he came at the young man with the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist. Hence, both attacks collided and ended up deflecting one another. But Garou wasn't done.

With the flow of the martial arts technique again, the Hero Hunter successfully deflected another swing from Metal Bat with one hand. Then, upon getting close, he clutched his other hand into a fist and smacked the back of it against Metal Bat's face. In response, the Pro Hero was taken aback, which allowed Garou to pummel him with more powerful punches from the same technique. The attacks were swift and precise and hit Metal Bat everywhere on his chest, shoulder and face.

Mina showed deep concern. She liked a good story, but this was becoming too much to bear. But unlike eighty percent of the world's population, she didn't have a quirk. Besides, even if she did, she was too scared to even get too close. Her cameraman had to zoom from their position just to get more live footage as Metal Bat was send skidding back from another of Garou's punches.

"This is the end!" Garou shouted with glee.

"As if!" Metal Bat cried out furiously. His face was seriously covered in blood as some parts of his red shirt ripped off. But surprisingly he was then able to catch Garou off ground.

The Pro Hero went into defense by spinning his body. At the same time, he swung his bat at all directions with such amazing speed that it deflected Garou's attacks.

"Savage Tornado!" He shouted.

Garou clicked his tongue, but didn't drop his grin. Metal Bat was proving to be a worthy foe for him. However, even the Hero Hunter was taken aback when the Pro Hero smacked him seriously with his metal bat.

Garou had to move back; at the same time Metal Bat went forward. He came down for the Hero Hunter's face with both hands on his equipment. Then, with a swift blow, he successfully got the Human-Monster on the face and caused him to fall.

Garou had an objection to the last part, though. He did fall, but not without grabbing Metal Bat's equipment and using his other hand to break his fall. Before the Pro Hero knew, the Hero Hunter used that hand on the ground to punch forward and kick him right at the neck. The hit was brutal as Metal Bat then grunted in pain and was sent flying back.

Garou wasn't done. He chased after the Pro Hero with the readiness to use the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist on Garou. Metal Bat would be a goner the moment he landed on the ground.

The Pro Hero proved that intuition wrong. As he was about to hit the ground, he placed his hand there to break his fall and land on his feet quick. Garou in that moment swung his fist at him, but missed, thus it was the Pro Hero's quick.

With his knees bent, Metal Bat swiftly held his weapon with both hands and swung it upwards at Garou's chin with a loud cry. The Hero Hunter was surprised in response, but couldn't react. Due to Metal Bat's brute strength alone, he was sent some feet off the ground.

"Wha…" Garou was surprised.

"From the air…" Metal Bat shouted. He was suddenly right next to Garou with his bat up. "…take this ya bastard!"

Garou grunted out loud and was sent to the ground. For the first time in a while he felt actual physical pain as his body shook the ground and sunk in deep on impact. Some vehicles were violently shaken as well.

However, the assault didn't end there. Garou only had a few seconds to look up and see Metal Bat coming down on him with his equipment raised to strike. Thus, he quickly crossed his arms on his chest and took the devastating hit Metal Bat then sent on him.

Garou was sunk deeper into the ground. Meanwhile, Metal Bat relentlessly pummeled him with his bat. The Pro Hero was so carried out with his assault that he failed to realize the destruction he was causing. Huge cracks were made as some broken parts of the road were sent flying in all directions. Some cars were hit with this, as even other cars were sent flying from the main scene. But if that wasn't enough, the cracks spread some buildings close by and shattered windows.

"A-Amazing!" Mina exclaimed and screamed. Their location wasn't safe neither safe from Metal Bat's power. Thus, she turned to her cameraman, specifically his camera. "W-What we're seeing here, folks, is something unbelievable! We'll have to get to a safe distance or else we'll be crushed! The Pro Hero doesn't know we're here!"

Back at Garou, the Hero Hunter was taking in the beating. Metal Bat was on fire with him, but it didn't mean the battle was over. Hence, with a sudden punch at Metal Bat's face, the young man was sent flying out of the huge hole he had created. Fortunately, he did a back flip and landed on his feet, where he then skidded back until he came to a stop. Garou used that chance to jump out of the hole and land at the other side.

"Huh?" Garou said with a confused look. His nose was bleeding, which was a surprised. But by placing his finger on it, he raised the drop of blood to his face and smiled. "Blood…I haven't seen this coming out from me for a while."

From there he laughed with his hands spread out.

"Who would've thought a newbie like yourself could actually drive me to this state!" He exclaimed. Then he grinned as he placed his hands on the ground and took the stance of a four-legged beast. "I'm going to be a bit serious about you, Metal Bat! Hope you're ready!"

"Huh?!"

Garou didn't answer. Instead he suddenly began to run around Metal Bat with so much speed that he was a blur. Even the Pro Hero failed to follow as he couldn't pinpoint Garou's exact movement. Meanwhile, Garou was enjoying himself as he recalled the exact movement he had copied from.

' _Yes, just like him!'_ Garou thought, picturing the movement of another Pro Hero, Watchdog Man.

' _Hey! This ain't going to end the way you want! I got one trick too!'_ Metal Bat thought and raised his bat up to slam on the ground.

Before Garou knew it, the entire area shook violently again. Metal Bat had slammed his bat on the ground, which had done the effect. Thus, the Hero Hunter lost his balance and became exposed to Metal Bat who used this chance to swing his bat at the guy's chest like a batter in a baseball game.

"Got ya!" Metal Bat cried out.

Garou spat out spit as he felt the impact. It was powerful as he couldn't withstand it from his position. Hence, he was sent flying several feet away and slamming through the side of a building at the end of the road. He finally came to a stop when he slammed into the side of a car, catching Mina and her cameraman by surprise. Both individuals were close to the exact place.

"Did the Pro Hero just beat the Hero Hunter?! I've heard of many encounters of heroes who engaged the Hero Hunter in battle, but…none of them have ever gone this far to fight him!" Mina stated in shock.

"I know right!"

Both Mina and her cameraman were caught by surprise. Garou had responded to her and began to chuckle as he slowly Alice from the car he crashed into.

"It's just one thing after another! Seems like you people are finally getting it, about the kind of monster I am! It feels good to be so popular!"

"Still talking eh?" Metal Bat questioned. He stood on top of the building Garou went through. "Yer one nut to crack, which pisses me off! People got their own problems to deal with and then yer show up! Scums like ya make me sick! Huntin' heroes down just to feel nice about yerself is nothing but bullshit if ya ask me! That's why am takin ya down, Hero Hunter!"

Garou's grin was instantly replaced with a snarl. Something within the words that Metal Bat said had ticked him off. But the Pro Hero didn't notice as he landed on the ground, ready to attack again.

"SO I'M A SCUM?!" Garou yelled angrily. His hands grabbed on to the destroyed car behind him. "Then you gotta lend me a hand, Metal Bat! If I hunt you down in front of these people watching back home then everyone will have to fear and respect me more, don't you think?!"

Metal Bat quickly charged at the Pro Hero. Unfortunately, his current speed wasn't enough. Garou swiftly broke the car in two and slammed it down on the ground. The result of it broke the ground apart as it halted Metal Bat's movement and caused Mina and her cameraman to scream as they were thrown off their feet.

"Hey, hero!" Garou yelled angrily. "Just how fast are you to save those two over there?!"

Metal Bat was immediately shocked. Garou, with a single throw, sent the remaining pieces of the car he had with him at Mina and her cameraman. It was shocking to the two, as both screamed in fear.

Fortunately, Metal Bat made it in time. He got between both of them and swung the two pieces of the car from them. However, it was then in that moment that Garou came with the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and sent him flying back. Both Mina and the cameraman were safe, but now Garou was in front of them.

Things from there became intense when Garou scratched his hands through his devil-shaped hair. He purposefully scattered it with a wild manner until he then faced Metal Bat. The camera zoomed on him as the Hero Hunter now had a savage look on his face.

"You heroes are nothing to write home about! You think I do this to feel good, hero?! You're dead wrong! I do this because I'm a monster, so it's best to let the whole world know that the strongest monster is standing right here!"

Yer no monster, idiot!" Metal Bat yelled.

He was in a bad position despite getting back on his feet. Garou was closer to the citizens than him. In other words, if the Pro Hero made one bad move, it's possible it would affect the innocent people there.

However, unknown to Metal Bat, it was the least of his problems because something bad was happening behind him. A good chunk of the ground began to rise and break up until suddenly a bunch of monsters of different forms sprung out.

"Protect the future monster king!" shouted one monster.

"Roger that!" shouted another monster.

Metal Bat had no chance to react. The monsters were fast, and so jumped him in a blink of an eye. A dust cloud formed as a result while Mina and her cameraman took that chance to get up and run to a good distance where they hid behind a fallen car.

"Monsters! Now there are monsters!" The cameraman exclaimed in shock. "We're screwed! We're so screwed!"

Mina was silent as she gulped a bit of spit. As much as she hated to admit it, she was right. If monsters could actually spring out of the ground and jump a Pro Hero then what does it say about their safety?

However, the show must go on. Garou was surprised by what happened until another monster showed up behind him. It was a long and big monster, resembling a black centipede but with a disgusting human face on its forehead.

"Garou-sama, we are from the Monster Association! I am Senior Centipede and we've come to retrieve you on an urgent matter on the orders of our –"

"Damn you, guys!" Garou yelled without facing the monster. "You assholes again. Piss off I don't need you guys here!"

"You are right to assume it, Garou-sama." Senior Centipede said. "But I cannot refuse your order this time around. I have orders, you see and I –"

Loud screams of monsters cut off Senior Centipede. By now, he had expected the Pro Hero to be taken down. But he was wrong, as many of his comrades now lay on a bloody mess despite their numbers previously taking on the Pro Hero.

Things then became worse for the monster centipede. In a blink of an eye, Metal Bat jumped at him and swung his bat at his inhuman face, killing it instantly before his body fell to the ground. Metal Bat then landed on the corpse and turned back to face the Hero Hunter.

"Jump me huh? Ya bastards! To think that centipede I beat up months ago actually had a brother! Disgusting shit!" Metal Bat said.

His feat was shocking and at the same time fascinating, however, the damage he took in the process was clear. His red shirt was entirely gone while his black trousers/pants had rips on them. At the same time, he had scratches at some parts of his body as blood now leaked out of them.

The extent of damage the Pro Hero took was abnormal. Mina and her cameraman knew this as they felt some hope in their situation. Here was a hero, taking as much punishment that was taken on him and still coming back. Maybe this was his quirk, however Mina wasn't sure. She was amazed at what she was seeing while Metal Bat turned back at the Hero Hunter.

"And you!" Metal Bat yelled, pointing his weapon. "Those monsters sure like ya! I don't know what a Monster Association is, but am gonna bet beating the livin' crap out of ya would change that! So bring them on! Tiger, Wolf, Demon, bring them on! Even a Dragon level threat; I don't care! I'll beat 'em all just as I'm gonna do to you!"

"Your quirk…" Garou grinned. "…it's nothing like the other heroes I've faced. Now you've gone and gotten my hopes up, Metal Bat."

"That's fightin' spirit right there!" Metal Bat stated with boldness. He then got into a stance and gripped his weapon with both hands. "Enough yapping! Am gonna wipe that smug off yer face!"

"Kuku…then come at me!"

The climax had reached, and with that both combatants were ready to attack.

However, something unexpected happened. For those with normal ears, it went unheard, but not to Garou. The Hero Hunter was quick to jump out of the way, and just in time. A flashy beam crashed down on where he once stood before a somewhat stoic voice came out.

"Live TV footage showed the Hero Hunter in actively combating a Pro Hero. Master Saitama is currently not in Japan, so I shall take his place."

The light then died down to reveal to Genos. His arm was extended at Garou's direction before he began to power it up.

"Stand still! I shall eliminate you!"

"As if!" Garou stated.

But then something else caught his enhanced senses. It came from below, as plant roots shot out to grab him. They failed however, as the Hero Hunter quickly jumped up to the high side of a building and held on to it with his back facing it. He looked down and saw a couple of familiar heroes.

"Top Hero, Kamui Woods?! Pro Hero Death Arms?!"

Garou was clearly surprised by the presence of the two heroes. However, before he could figure out how they got there, he heard growling and looked up. A heavily built man with hairy blond hair and a nuzzle on most of his face came down on him.

Garou smirked and jumped out of the way. He watched from the air as the Pro Hero landed on the ground safely and laughed.

"So even the famous Hound Hero aka Hound Dog is here! I wonder who let the dog off his leash!"

Garou then noticed something off. A shadow was casted over him despite the fact that he was still in the air. But then it made sense when he looked up and saw Mount Lady standing close. The woman suddenly grabbed him in her hand.

"I got him! No need to worry everyone! Mount Lady is here!"

"Not quite!"

"Huh?!"

With speed unseen before, Garou jumped from a building close by and punched the giant woman right at the forehead. It came as a shock, as she let out a shout of pain and fell on a nearby building at her side. Meanwhile, Garou landed in front of the other Pro Heroes with a wide grin on his face.

"This is where the fun begins!" Garou exclaimed with excitement. "It took you heroes long enough to show up! But if you really think just joining up with a top ten ranked hero is going to save you then you're very wrong!"

"Don't listen to him!" Kamui stated. "We'll end his madness here, once and for all!" Then he turned back to Metal Bat. "You did a good job holding him off on your own! We'll handle him from here! Get the civilians out of here!"

"Don't you – Alright, fine!" Metal Bat agreed with anger.

Truth be told, he wanted to be the one to take down the Hero Hunter. But seeing as other heroes had come to the scene and there was those two civilians still around, he went ahead to get them away.

Meanwhile, Mount Lady stood up from the building. She mentally agreed with Kamui and stood firmly. Besides, with her behind Garou, the other heroes could get him on from the front and overwhelm him.

"Let's go!" Kamui shouted.

Each hero on ground besides Metal Bat went straight for the Hero Hunter. Mount Lady was the same as she closed in on him and sent a punch his way.

Garou, surprisingly, didn't seem worried. He simply turned halfway at Mount Lady and held his open hands at the giant woman's fist. Then, with utter shock from her, he grabbed on to her fist and lifted her whole body off the ground while sending it over at the charging heroes' way.

Kamui and the others were shocked. They were quick to scatter their numbers just to avoid getting crushed by the giant woman. Thus, Garou had his fun with her.

"Going up…" He said and then slammed Mount Lady on the ground. "…and down!"

Mount Lady was knocked unconscious when she made impact. Not only did the ground shake violently, the heroes that had escaped from being crushed found it hard to stay standing. But even after the shaking died down, Kamui was in for a surprise.

Garou was directly in front of him, just a few meters away. His presence immediately made Kamui to extend his roots from his body to attack. Sadly for him, there was no time. Garou suddenly grabbed his arm and used his other free hand to push against Kamui's chest. In response, the Pro Hero cried out in pain as his arm was torn off and he was sent flying into a building.

The battle didn't end there, though. Hound Dog suddenly showed up from above with his arms up to crash down on the Hero Hunter. Hence, in a few seconds, he slammed his arms down on the ground.

But the Hero Hunter was already gone. The only thing that said he was there was the fact that Kamui's arm lay on the ground. Hound Dog was confused until he heard a whistle and looked up to see Garou coming down on him.

"Hey, doggy! SIT!"

Garou stomped down on the Pro Hero, burying front-first in the ground. He was pleased with his work until he heard a voice.

"Get off him!" Death Arms shouted.

The Pro Hero wasn't the fastest, but he was strong. Thus, with his huge hands, he swung a punch at Garou while the Hero Hunter's side was at him. However, he was then shocked when Garou halted his punch with just his finger.

Garou smiled devilishly at Death Arms' dumbfounded face. The Hero Hunter even read more into the Pro Hero's face expression and found it fun to him.

"There's the look of terror. Am I that scary?"

Death Arms was suddenly given an uppercut from Garou's Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and sent flying over Mount Lady.

"And another one bites to dust." Garou said with amusement. "Kind of weak, that hero. And he's called the Punching Hero?"

"Hero Hunter…"

Garou heard his nickname and turned to the source. It was Genos, and he stood on his own as the last hero among the group that had come for him.

"Demon Cyborg, it's been a long time. " Garou said with a smirk. "Last we saw each other you were Psykos's lab bot back in Oxform Labs. Looks like you've made a name for yourself by being the Caped Baldy's bet now huh?"

"My place as Master Saitama's side is the most noblest. For his sake, I shall be the one to correct his mistake. I will make sure you never walk out of this."

"Is that so?" Garou said.

The Hero Hunter came off the unconscious Hound Dog before suddenly leaping directly for Genos with a maddening grin.

"Make better threats when I rip you to shreds, Demon Cyborg!"

Genos was calm. His face expression never changed, even though Garou's speed was beyond what others had seen.

But in the end, the one who got hit was the most surprised. With several consecutive punches, Genos was successful against the Hero Hunter as he ended up sending the guy flying back.

"MACHINE GUN BLOWS!"

Garou was quick to get back on his feet in a crouch position. But his position didn't last as he sensed an incoming attack.

Metal Bat came from above with his equipment raised high. Below him was Garou, and from his point of view the Hero Hunter hadn't noticed him. As such he came down on the guy, only to end up missing because Garou jumped out of the way.

The ground shook when Metal Bat's weapon hit the ground. It annoyed the Pro Hero, however, as he stood up and angrily clicked his tongue. This fight wasn't over yet.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **That was a lot to write, but hey I guess this makes up for updating late, right?!**

 **Anyway, this chapter turned out more than you thought. It's true this is still the Fubuki and Zenko arc, but I want to build up to the event that will happen in the USJ arc. But keep in mind that some of the things that happen in this current arc would somehow get to Fubuki and Zenko. I mean this especially for Mob Psycho 100.**

 **On another note, just as a reminder, this takes place on the same day Heroes vs Villains test. This means that, for Mount Lady, this happened before she's reunited with Saitama.**

 **Mob will make his reappearance in the next chapter or the one after it. It would be the first time since his cameo in chapter 3 (A Cyborg Problem. His debut was when he bumped into Tatsumaki).**

 **By the way, Mina and her cameraman are OCs, so don't go looking for the characters. Alice, on the other hand, is not. She's actually someone we're familiar with. In fact, this isn't her first appearance. I won't say who she really is. But I would advise you to read chapter 10 to find out.**

 **I'll try to make this arc a two chapters arc, though I make no promise. I want to get to the USJ arc, but not without building up the necessary characters for it. The Monster Association has finally showed up unlike their mention in Psykos's first appearance.**

 **And so I'm going to end this chapter here! If you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews! And if you haven't favorite and followed this story then do so please! I'm the MC and I'll see you next time!**


	17. Heroes vs The Hero Hunter

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Big thanks to the people who reviewed, favorite and followed! The fact that a lot of you like this fanfiction is really appreciating. There was one reviewer that didn't get the fanfiction, but I've cleared up what I could in a PM. I won't go into detail on that.

For those of you who may be wondering if this fanfiction would go over every single thing in the manga, I have something to say. This fanfiction will go over the events in canon until sometime after All Might defeats All for One. That means Overhaul won't show up (although that would be awesome!) and certain characters that made it in the manga during that arc won't show up either, unless otherwise. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but let's be real. My Hero Academia can go on for 10 – 15 years and have over 500 episodes. Did anyone really think I would go over all that? I have other plans in life than fanfiction. But yeah, sorry if I disappointed you about it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows in this fanfiction! There, are you happy now, lawyers?!**

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 17: Heroes vs The Hero Hunter**

Loud explosions were heard, followed by other noises of a ruckus in a certain area in the city. Genos and Metal Bat were teamed up against the Hero Hunter, Garou -though it wasn't easy. Garou was proving to be more than a worthy foe, as he always seemed to be a step ahead of them. But this didn't make Genos and Metal Bat to give up. They continued fighting.

So currently, the Hero Hunter was moving back while Genos gave chase. The Demon Cyborg held his arm forward at the Hero Hunter, ready to fire. Garou could see this, but then Genos fired an orange laser beam at him and followed it with similar attacks with that one arm.

Garou was evasive, however. The Hero Hunter could see each shot coming for him before they could make hit. Thus, with each beam shot at him, he would jump out of its way with speed that made him look like a blur. Before Genos knew it, the Hero Hunter was close to his face.

"Surprise, Demon Cyborg!" Garou exclaimed with a wide toothy grin.

Genos was unfazed. Garou was close, but the Demon Cyborg had backup. Metal Bat made it in time as he jumped over Genos with a loud battle cry. Before Garou knew it, his face felt the cold and hard metal of Metal Bat's weapon, hitting him directly at the jaw.

Garou was sent flying back, but not out. The Hero Hunter was able to use his former master's technique (the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist) with his leg to get back on both feet. He did it in time too, as Metal Bat came rushing at him with another prepared swing. This time, however, Garou used the same technique with his hand to deflect the weapon out of range before then using his other hand, adding the same technique on it, to give a direct punch at Metal Bat's face.

The Pro Hero was sent flying off his feet. He was, fortunately, able to land on his feet, though even as they skidded back before he came to a stop. In that meantime, Genos took his place against Garou and sent an energy powered uppercut for Garou from below.

Garou's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming. It was a surprise, but not something to overwhelm him, however. So, as the attack came, Garou swiftly raised his leg up and kick the Demon Cyborg's arm from his face. From there, he then followed the attack with a strong kick with that same foot. Genos was sent flying up and away, while Metal Bat came from the side at Garou.

"METAL BAT! OUT OF THE WAY!" Genos shouted.

"Huh?!" Metal Bat said, coming to a stop.

It was a good thing he did, because Genos had something ready. The Demon Cyborg was still in the air, flying from the area, when suddenly he opened up his right arm to reveal a single long and slim canon targeted at the Hero Hunter. The Demon Cyborg then opened fire, sending a direct beam at Garou.

Metal Bat shouted, but was quick to jump out of the way. The same couldn't be said for Garou, however, as he was engulfed by the beam, especially when it exploded on the ground.

"A direct hit!" Metal Bat noted. _'Pretty clever. That cyborg let that bastard hit him so he could get a clear shot at the moment he didn't expect it! Sure wish I thought of that!'_

Genos reformed his arm back to the way it was before shooting some energy blasts to land him on top of the closest building. From there, he used the scanners in his eyes to inspect the scene he created. There was a dust cloud at the now being hole in the ground as expected, but something didn't feel right.

"Did I finish him that easily?" He wondered.

"Not quite!"

Genos quickly reacted. He knew that voice, as well as the fact that it came behind him. So, with quick reflex, he turned back and shot a direct blast to the enemy. Unfortunately, he missed, as Garou had dodged it in time and grabbed the cyborg's arm under his armpit.

Before Genos could react, it was too late. Garou swiftly shoved his palm against the cyborg's face with great force that sent him flying off the building. Genos only then came to a stop after bouncing against the street twice, creating huge cracks on the ground.

"Hey, Demon Cyborg! Yer okay?!" Metal Bat called out.

"Y-Yes!" Genos answered,

The Demon Cyborg had taken some damage. His face was dented, with the nose pushed in. Along with that, his clothes were infested with scratches while his left arm was pulled out of the socket. Genos had to fix the problems with his face and arm before looking back up at where Garou stood with a toothy grin on his face.

"Not a scratch on him." Genos noted.

Metal Bat growled with a low voice. "Shit! That bastard's makin fun of us! I ain't seen anyone that fast to avoid a shot like that! Now he makes me wanna bash that damn of his even more!"

"I understand you're frustration." Genos said with a calm tone. "This opponent truly stand in a pinnacle of strength that most humans haven't seen before. This man…He's pouring all his attention into evasion and in this way he survives right on the edge of danger. Meanwhile, he seems to be studying intently the opportunities for a counterattack. I understand very well why the other heroes couldn't handle him. He isn't just remarkable strong, he's cunning and fast."

Metal Bat didn't get all of it, but he knew the general conclusion Genos was making. It didn't make him at ease. In fact, if anything, it just made him frustrated as he glared at the grinning figure that is the Hero Hunter.

While that was going on, a news helicopter was above the scene. There was a male reporter with brown hair watching the scene while his cameraman viewed the scene. He had a microphone at his mouth as he spoke.

"I-Incredible! Never in my career have I ever seen the extent of a battle between heroes and a villain progress this long and cause major damage!" The reporter stated. "The Hero Hunter hasn't shown to have taken any serious blows from what I've seen! I can't imagine just what the Pro Heroes on the ground might be going through! We can only hope that the Caped Baldy's disciple and the new Pro Hero can hold on until backup arrives!"

Garou snarled a bit. He heard what the reporter had said, but didn't like one thing.

"So…I'm still seen as a villain huh?" He said with displeasure. He then grinned madly as he stared down at Genos and Metal Bat. "Ku ku…I guess I have to turn up the volume a bit higher. It's time for the whole world to realize the true monster that walks the earth."

It has been so long since the Hero Hunter experienced a battle that dragged on for this lon. Genos was persistent and determined to finish the young man, and also adding to his incredible firepower, made him a worthy foe to defeat. The same could be said for Metal Bat who, like the Caped Baldly, was a newbie/unknown Pro Hero when he encountered the Hero Hunter. Garou could sense that the public watching this battle live were depending on these two heroes, meaning if he beat them too then it would solidify himself as a monster in the public's eye.

Garou could already feel himself getting excited. He was about to make his ambition a reality, when something then happened. His enhanced hearing picked up something heading straight for him. Garou could tell what it was, as it sounded mechanically whining and coming fast. Thus, he quickly used the Flowing Water Rock Smashing on his right hand to deflect the laser to another direction.

The laser flew and hit a building across him, which then exploded. Genos and Metal Bat were alarmed, but didn't do anything. At the same time, Garou just snickered as he looked at the direction the beam came from.

"So another Pro Hero has come to play? It's about time!" He stated.

"You can say that…" said a young voice. It came meters away as the person responsible stood on the top of a higher building, seemingly staring at his tablet in his hand. "…but I'm not here to play. I haven't played with kids my age at all anyway."

The mysterious hero then pressed a button on his tablet. The moment it happened, the Hero Hunter was then surprised. There were small metal cone shaped machines hovering in the air and surrounding him in a circle. They also seemed ready to fire, as the first one of them had been the one to give the first shot earlier.

"Isn't this fit for you, Hero Hunter?" The mysterious hero said. "What you see now are my Heat Signature Tachyon Bots or HSTB, designed to hit the designated target with an endless barrage of highly concentrated laser beams that can melt the toughest of metal, depending on the setting. The first one was a default beam to explode on contact, as a warning shot and to analyze your reflex. I'm certain now that I should increase the volts."

"That voice…" Garou muttered with a glare. From his position, he could see the shape of the person responsible. "To think you would show yourself to me again, **Child Emperor**."

Child Emperor said nothing back. He just stared down at Garou's direction before pressing the button that said 'Fire'.

The HSTB immediately did as programmed. Their shots came from all direction around Garou, as each one shot the heated beams at the Hero Hunter. Garou wasn't worried though, as a grin formed on his face before he then took an appropriate martial arts stance.

None of the beams did real damage. The Hero Hunter ensured this as he used his former master's technique to deflect each beam back at the other hovering machine like they were nothing. They were hot on contact with his hands, but not to the extent of hurting him. In fact, in his own pace, his arms were basically blurs until not one of the machines was left to remain.

"Hmph…is that all you got, kid?" Garou said with a small grin.

Child Emperor's eyes widened a bit. Garou was now heading his way, on his hands and feet, with a clear adrenaline rush in him.

"Here I come, 'hero'! I'm not going to let you have another jump on me!" Garou stated.

Child Emperor sighed with disappointment. He was surprising calm at his situation, especially when he raised his finger over another button on his tablet.

"Aw men, those things were expensive to build, you know." He said and then pressed the button. His backpack opened and raised a small tower which then created an electronic shield dome that protected him.

Child Emperor's action was in good timing. Garou had come at him just in time for the shield to obstruct him and then electrified him. However, the Hero Hunter didn't seem to be in pain as he just clung on to the shield and chuckling.

"HAHA! Nice gadget you got there, kid! Why you keeping me out?! I've always been good with expensive gadgets, breaking them apart that is! It would be a shame if someone like me breaks it, right?!"

Child Emperor was surprised. Despite the electrifying output of his shield, Garou's hand pushed right through it and headed for the boy's face. Child Emperor knew right there that he didn't have a chance if he stood still.

So, with another push of his button, the shield expanded and then burst into a small electric discharge. Child Emperor was sent flying off the building while Garou was sent a few feet back on the building's top.

"What the hell?!" Garou said with his eyes widened.

The Hero Hunter wasn't the only one. The people who were watching the battle from their homes, the reporter and Genos and Metal Bat gasped at the scene. If nothing was done, the younger Pro Hero would fall to his death.

Garou intervened. He used the chance then to jump down at the Pro Hero, reaching his hand to grab him.

"You shitty brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?! If you think running away from me by falling to your death is smart then you better go back to grade school!"

"Who said anything about falling to my death?!" Child Emperor questioned and smirked a bit.

Garou immediately realized something, but couldn't act on time. This was because someone unknown to him then suddenly jumped through the window of the building closest to them and shot an explosive bullet at the Hero Hunter. It exploded on impact and sent the Hero Hunter flying to the street.

Child Emperor was pleased. He pressed another button on his tablet, which then caused four huge robotic spider-like legs to come out from his bag. With them, he landed on the ground safely while the person who shot at Garou landed on the ground.

Genos saw his chance. He opened up his left arm again and shot a strong direct laser beam at Garou, expecting a good hit. However, the Hero Hunter was able to react by shielding himself with his arms and having a strong stance on the ground. But still, the moment the beam exploded, the Hero Hunter was shot again by the same type of bullet from earlier and pushed back again.

"Zombieman!" Garou said with a snarl. He recognized his shooter to be the infamous vigilante, Zombieman. The reason he wasn't recognized as a Pro Hero like the others were due to his past.

Nonetheless, the vigilante charged at Garou, shooting more of the explosive bullets. The Hero Hunter was able to withstand against some of the shots, but not to the extent that he could stand his ground. With each shot, he was pushed back until Zombieman was directly close to fire yet another bullet.

This time the Hero Hunter reacted. He saw the vigilante point his gun closely to his face and then fire the bullet. The bullet at such a very close range should do some dent on Garou. However, the Hero Hunter surprised Zombieman when he caught the bullet in his mouth and headbud the vigilante. He then triggered the explosive bullet by biting down on it, thus with Zombieman's head so close, both men were engulfed in the explosion.

Zombieman fell to the ground with his head entirely gone. Meanwhile, the Hero Hunter coughed as he returned back to a standing position. The explosion had done little damage to him, as the fact that only the top side of his shirt had been blown off.

Metal Bat wouldn't have any of that, however. He let out a battle cry and caught the Hero Hunter by surprise when he swung his bat at him and sent him flying.

"That's fer what ye did, yer asshole!" The Pro Hero exclaimed.

Garou crashed into a tanker filled with fuel and caused a huge leak. Child Emperor saw this as a good chance, before taking chance. He pulled out a lighter and turned on the fire with a press of the button close to it. Then, with a good throw, he caused the thing to crash on the leaking fuel, which then led to a trail of fire that resulted in the whole tank xploding.

The explosion was strong enough to let out a fiery burst as it destroyed the buildings close by. Garou was in its range, and was engulfed by the flames. Meanwhile, the people on board the helicopter expressed shock at what happened. Garou may have been a self-proclaimed monster, but he was still human. Even Metal Bat saw the wrong in Child Emperor's action as he turned to him.

"Hey, yer idiot! Yer just killed a human being!"

Child Emperor ignored the Pro Hero. He had his reason for doing such, as his eyes were at the flames in the area Garou once stood. It was then at that moment that Genos noticed movement and got into a stance.

"No, he's still alive." He said.

"Eh?" Metal Bat said, turning to the scene.

Genos was right. There was movement in the scene despite the fiery heat. It was even obvious to the reporter in the helicopter as he expressed some shock.

"I see something! In the flames, there's…some kind of movement." Then he gasped as his eyes widened. "Is it possible that Garou made it?"

Back at Child Emperor, he nonchalantly said to Metal Bat without looking at him. "Killing Garou by our own strength is impossible, even by my calculations. This man…is not like any human any of us has faced. He's a monster. He's so strong he fought the number 2 Pro Hero, Endeavour, to a standstill."

Indeed, the younger Pro Hero was right. Garou stepped out of the flames with no burns on him, as the world viewing this now saw. The shirt he wore was the only thing burnt off, meaning his bare muscular skin was in the open.

' _That explosion was unexpected. I never thought the kid would try to blow me up.'_ Garou thought, looking at himself. _'Hmph! That doesn't matter. The heat just now got nothing close to the hell from Endeavour. Good thing my pants are fireproof. I can't say the same for my shirt.'_

Then he smirked a bit. _'It's been quite some time since I've felt this much exhilaration. However, this time…I won't lose like back then.'_

* * *

Flashback to four years ago, Garou let out a gasp as he finally woke up. He was fourteen years old at this time when he noticed his surroundings. He was in a room that looked similar to one in a hospital. The only thing that he noticed that was off was the lack of windows and a television.

"What the…Where am I?" He questioned.

"Oxform Labs' medical bay." answered a feminine voice.

Garou yelped a little and held his head as he groaned. The woman who had spoken then revealed herself when she entered the room through the only door available. She wore a lab coat while also wearing a purple shirt underneath and a black skirt. Along with that, she wore circle-shaped glasses and black heals. Then there was her aqua-blue wavy hair that the Hero Hunter noticed.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry, Garou-kun. I assumed your mind would've healed by now." She said.

"Who are you?" Garou asked with a glare.

"Psykos." She answered. "I am the head of this scientific research organization, and the one who saved your life."

"My…life?" Garou said and gasped when he looked away. His mind suddenly flashed back to numerous memories of his past, specifically at his battle against the Caped Baldy. Once it died down, he panted and was dumbfounded. "I…lost?"

Psykos didn't answer. The look on his face was funny to her, but she didn't dare to laugh or snicker. Instead, she walked over to the Hero Hunter's side as he continued but with malice.

"Dammit! I was so close! I was a true monster! The heroes were quaking in their own fear, but I lost to some baldy!? Are you shittin' me?!"

Psykos lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. It was to calm him down before he overreacted. But, not surprising, the Hero Hunter pushed it off with his hand.

"I can see you're hurt and I understand. Like you, I was in the pinnacle of power when I lost to him." Psykos said, but got no response. She then decided to change the subject. "Following you're defeat, I sent my people to retrieve you. Fortunately, the Caped Baldy had knocked him out of his reach. If you had stayed any longer, you would've been captured by the authorities."

Garou huffed rudely in response. Maybe it was because of the last sentence from the esper herself. Nonetheless, the Hero Hunter's mind was made up as he came down from the bed from the other side and went around it to leave.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"And then what?" Psykos asked nonchalantly. She turned to him as he stopped by the door. "Try as you can, I can see you're hiding the pain. You sustained some bruises from the battle. It will take some time for you to heal."

Garou growled a bit in response. Psykos was getting on his nerves, and he didn't like it. But in a way she was right about him. His forehead, chest and arms were covered in bandages.

"Yeah, and so what?!" Garou yelled, turning to the woman in annoyance. "I'll tough it up like I always have! I don't even know who you are, but I'm sure of one thing! I can't trust you! I've always been on my own! I will become the Count Dracula to bring this world of heroes into an age of fear and terror!"

Psykos's lips shaped to a small smirk. She was pleased with the teen's ambition because it solidified her plan for him. So without delay, she casually walked over to Garou with an offer in mind.

"You're everything I heard about, Garou-kun, and…even more." She said and then reached her hand out. "We have a similar goal, to bring this world of heroes to an end. Right now I can't advise you to go back. You need a place to lay low and heal before making a comeback. So how about this, Hero Hunter? Let's work together to make you into the perfect monster. With my intellect and your strong conviction, this world won't stand a chance. Even the likes of All Might and the Caped Baldy will fall by the time we're done with them."

"I work alone!" Garou said with a suspicious look. "Don't think because I'm fifteen that I'll fall for your shit ass words! I'm not an idiot! You have something you want to do, right?!"

"In fact I do." Psykos said and pushed back her glasses. "How about you stay and heal to find out? If you return back to civilization, you'll be hunted down. Right now as we speak the Japanese government has issued a warrant for your arrest publicly. You won't be able to outrun them especially if Pro Heroes such as All Might, Best Jeanist and Endeavour come searching for you."

Garou snarled with a low voice and looked away. He was frustrated with the fact that has been presented to him. He was indeed hurting from the battle with Saitama. So, as much as he hated the thought, he would have to stay and heal up until he was ready.

The Hero Hunter slammed his fist and the wall, creating a huge web crack, and looked back at Psykos.

"I'll stay…for now! But I'm going to train while I'm at it! Got that?!" He yelled.

"Yes, Hero Hunter." Psykos said and grinned mischievously.

" _ **Ah yes, that's right. That was the day I got to know that woman"**_ **Present Day Garou said, remembering.** _ **"I never did trust her, even when I stayed at that science joint she controlled. It turned out then that she was trying to make some kind of team by using the Demon Cyborg, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, Zombieman, Mosquito Girl and Normu. Of course, I was called out to be one of them, but like hell I'll let them touch me with those sick experiments. I just stayed there for the free lounging, but even that wasn't so comfortable because of that brat, Tatsumaki."**_

Fast forward to the present, but ten months ago, Garou as an eighteen year old was in an abandoned building. He had his back on the wall while seemingly sleeping in the open area of the building with no trouble. But then he heard footsteps and threatening opened his eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, you better step out. It's already late." He said.

The Hero Hunter was right about the time. Outside, the night skies could be seen as there was half a moon that could be viewed from his position. Anyway, the person who woke him up revealed herself to be Psykos.

"Garou-kun, it has been a while." Psykos said.

"You!" Garou said threateningly. He didn't feel threatened by her, but his annoyance from her presence was clear. "What do you want?! Yer show up four years after Tatsumaki trashed your place?! I hate to break it to ya, but our little 'alliance' ended that day!"

"I am quite aware, but you still interest me." She replied. "After all these years, you went ahead to continue being the Hero Hunter, and how far has that gotten you? You've improved, but in a slower pace than four years ago."

Garou said nothing back. Instead, he annoyingly looked away from the woman and looked to the darkness at his left. Psykos was here for a reason, and he knew it. The esper even knew he expected her to continue, thus she did.

"Have you heard? Tatsumaki is going to become a pro hero." She said.

Garou's eyes widened before they were replaced with malice. He didn't waste any time to stand up and glare at the esper in front of him.

"Hey! Why you telling me this?! Like I give a rat's ass about what she does with her life!"

"Except you do." Psykos said. "Of all the people and monsters in Oxform Labs, you were the only one who showed some concern. I even went back to check some of my surveillances and found some of them have been copied along with my files. I have no doubt that Child Emperor and Sweet Mask are behind it. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I know how much you care about her…and that is why I think she's perfect for your monsterfication."

Garou was slightly intrigued by this. He still didn't like the monologue from the esper though, but then again he didn't say it.

Psykos continued. "Garou-kun, deny it as much as you can, but I know as a certain that some parts of you is still attached to humanity."

Garou's eyes turned red and his teeth became sharp as fangs. He was furious.

"Watch what you say, Psykos, or else I'll –"

"Then prove me wrong!" Psykos said with a firm look. "Hero Hunter, I know about the ugly fat child that you watch over once in a while! Added to the fact that you were the same way over Tatsumaki, then I have no doubt! If you truly want to be a monster and prove me wrong then –"

Psykos yelped, but couldn't scream. Her throat was locked by Garou's hand before her back was then hit against a wall by the window. Garou's face was partially covered by the shadow of the darkness, but Psykos could see his bloody red eyes and dark aura. Nonetheless, she finished what she was saying.

"…kill Tatsumaki. Become the monster…you are meant to be. Only then…can you truly achieve the power you desire."

Garou said nothing, but it didn't mean he let her go. Psykos could use her esper powers to get away, but she continued to be pretend to be defenseless as she continued her persuasion.

"If you truly wish to become stronger than the Caped Baldy…then you must kill the new esper of UA and rid of your humanity."

* * *

' _Kill Tatsumaki huh?'_

Garou was back in the present as he was standing in front of the Pro Heroes and vigilante ready to fight him.

' _That was what that woman said. If I were to become a monster, I would have to kill her? How does that make any sense? I knew that lady was insane, but this is a new low for her. Doesn't she care about Tatsumaki anymore? Maybe she wants revenge and thinks using me would get that. Well it doesn't matter. I warned that brat to stay away from the hero life. That is why…I will hunt her down and make her see what I see. Heroes are nothing to be inspired about. So…if it's her, I know I don't have to hold back.'_

"Let's get em!" Metal Bat exclaimed and charged at Garou.

"No, wait!" Child Emperor shouted.

His voice was ignored as Genos and Zombieman followed the Pro Hero. With three of them, they could stand a better chance against the Hero Hunter. However, there didn't notice the change in Garou as his smirk disappeared and he raised his fists up above his head.

"AS IF YOU GUYS CAN BEAT ME!"

Before the trio could react, it was too late. Garou sent his fists down on the ground with so much force that a tremendous shockwave went through the streets at all directions, shaking buildings and causing anything not attached to the ground to fly away.

Genos, Metal Bat and Zombieman were halted from their assault as they tried to stay their ground. Their moment to attack was ruined, and now Garou was taking his chance. He remembered a move from a certain bald hero and concentrated as he shoved his hand into the ground.

' _That's right, I remember it.'_ He thought. _'He said 'Super Moves: Serious Series: Serious Table Flip' and…'_

With a single flip, Garou sent all the rubble up into the air. This also included Genos, Metal Bat, Zombieman and Child Emperor, as they were sent flying into the air. The rubbles threatened to hit the helicopter, as they went that high into the air.

"He's gotten stronger!" Genos noted with shock.

"Oi! What kind of freakish power is this?!" Metal Bat exclaimed.

However, the surprises weren't over yet. A giant monster bird suddenly swoop to the area at the same the heroes and rubbles were still in the air. Hence, with a single flap of its wings, it sent everyone and everything besides Garou flying.

"Garou-sama, you have to come with me!" The giant bird shouted. "If you drag this battle too long, it'll attract the attention of the top Pro Heroes, including the Caped Baldy! Besides, Psykos wishes to tell you something important! She says it has to do with the esper!"

Garou was hesitant. He didn't like his battle being interrupted by other monsters, especially those tied with Psykos. But the fact that it has something to do with Tatsumaki persuade him as the bird landed close to him and he climbed to its back.

"Let's go! I have bigger fish to catch anyway!" He stated.

The giant bird agreed, and soon it flapped its wings again and flew off the other way. By the time, Genos and the others were able to get out of the rubbles, the bird and Garou were already gone.

"They got away!" Child Emperor stated, saying the obvious.

Metal Bat snarled and looked away. Then he realized something bad and quickly turned back.

"Wait, the other heroes are –"

"It's fine, we evacuated them." Child Emperor said assuredly. He looked to his side and noticed Zombieman was gone, not that it surprised him. The vigilante wasn't favored by the Hero society and the government.

Then there was Genos. The Demon Cyborg noticed Metal Bat panting heavily before walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Metal Bat turned his head to the Demon Cyborg. He was then about to say something, when suddenly he lost consciousness. Genos had to grab the Pro Hero so he wouldn't hit the ground.

' _So he finally succumbed to his limits.'_ Genos thought. _'The fact that he was able to keep up with this fight for so long even against the likes of Garou is amazing in itself. But whatever the case, I'll have to get stronger. I overhead what the monster said. Psykos is behind this, and it seems she's finally going to make her move against Tatsumaki.'_

* * *

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiooot!"

Zenko wasn't happy at all. Like everyone in her school, she heard what happened in the school, especially when it was about her brother. Since she was new, no one knew she was related to the Pro Hero that stood against the Hero Hunter longer than most heroes.

Fast forward to the present, Zenko was standing next to her brother's hospital bed and crying. Her brother was conscious and shirtless, as bandages were already applied to his forehead, chest and arms. They stopped the bleeding, but Zenko was angry.

"You went to fight the Hero Hunter while I was in school! Are you crazy?! I needed you to pick me up, but you didn't! What if you died, big brother!? You idiot!"

"Zenko…" Metal Bat said with a sigh. He weakly reached his hand to her head and patted it. "Am sorry I couldn't make it, but ye know am a hero, right? I have to make sure kids like ya can have a normal life."

Zenko suddenly slapped her brother's hand off her head. It was clear that his comforting words eased her. But rather than say it, the girl ran out of the hospital room with a single word that went down the hall.

"YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" She cried out.

"Zenko!" Metal Bat cried out. He even reached out to the door, but couldn't move much.

Meanwhile, at the hallway, Saitama was walking through with an old friend of his. Mumen Rider, the bicyclist police officer, was accompanying him to a room. The Pro Hero had a picnic basket filled with banana in his hand as he intended to visit someone.

"You know, it's really nice that you came here, Saitama." Mumen Rider said with a small cheerful smile. "I'm sure Metal Bat would appreciate –"

Zenko barged at Saitama's picnic basket. The Pro Hero was immune to the movement, but it didn't mean his basket fall to the ground and spilled out some of the fruits inside. As for Zenko, the girl didn't seem to notice what she did as she could already be seen running away and crying.

"What was that about?" Saitama wondered, looking back at the retreating girl.

"That must be his little sister." Mumen Rider said and sighed sadly. He then turned to Saitama. "Don't worry, I'll pick up the fruits for you."

"Let me help." Saitama said.

Mumen Rider didn't argue. He and Saitama were friends, so he understood the young man to some extent. That is why the both of them ended up picking the fruits until the last fruit was suddenly grabbed by a gloved hand.

Both Saitama and Mumen Rider looked up in time and saw the person responsible. It was the No.2 Pro Hero, Endeavour.

"Endeavour!?" Mumen Rider exclaimed. Other than Saitama, he has never been in the presence of any other top Pro Hero.

"Saitama." Endeavour called with his voice holding some offense. He looked at the basket in the other Pro Hero's hand and scowled. "So after your city became a havoc playground by the Hero Hunter, you decided to go shopping? You're truly a pathetic hero, aren't you?"

Saitama said nothing in response. However, it didn't mean he took the insult lightly. The small seriousness in the eyes made contact with Endeavour's own eyes before the latter shoved the apple in his hand into Mumen Rider's already fruit packed arms. From there, both broke eye contact when the Flaming Hero walked away.

"That…that was intense, huh?" Mumen Rider said.

"You can say that." Saitama answered and then turned to Mumen Rider. "It's kind of weird to see him here and not in his city."

"I know right, but it kind of makes sense. Everyone in the world saw that battle from their television and when you think about it, this was the longest anyone had seen the Hero Hunter in public. I heard things were predicted to be so bad that even heroes like Hawks, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot were called up to handle the situation. Sadly, by the time they arrived, Garou had left the scene."

"Huh, those three are the top heroes like me, right?" Saitama asked, opening his basket for Mumen Rider.

The police bicyclist accepted and began to put the fruits in his hands into the basket. "That's right. Hawks is the No. 4 Pro Hero, known as the Winged Hero, Best Jeanist is No. 5 aka the Fibre Hero, while Edgeshot is No. 6 aka the Ninja Hero. Endeavour is the Flame Hero and the No. 2 Pro Hero and Child Emperor is the Genius Hero and No. 11 at the heroes ranking."

"You sure keep track of them." Saitama commented stoically and turned away. With his basket filled back to normal, he began walk away with Mumen Rider following him. _'But I guess I can't ignore what's going on. I'll have to find and stop Garou before he harms anyone else. I wonder how strong he is now.'_

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm going to end this chapter here! I know this chapter isn't as long as my usual ones, but I have a good reason. The next chapter is going to be entirely on Fubuki and Zenko, with Mob and Reigen making their next appearance there. Keep in mind that all this happened on the same day as the Heroes vs Villains test, meaning Saitama and Yu will make another appearance as well.**

 **So about this chapter, you may have been surprised that Child Emperor showed up. He hasn't been around since chapter 2. I always did intend to bring him back, but never saw the chance until this chapter. He'll be involved in the USJ arc, along with Genos, Zombieman and other mentioned former experiments of Oxform Labs (Garou included).**

 **By the way, if anyone is confused about Garou's flashback scene, I apologize for that. The scene is basically for those who have seen the webcomic, but I made sure not to reveal much on that. All you have to know is that Garou lost to Saitama (as it has been mentioned in the previous chapters) and he ended up in Oxform Labs. As for Garou's reason for going after Tatsumaki, it's because of what Psykos told him and for another reason. I won't say what it was. You're going to have to find out in the future.**

 **So what did Garou do after this battle? Read the end of chapter 12 and 15 to know.**

 **That's all for now. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it in the reviews. Also, please favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't. Have a nice day!**


	18. Espers and Spirits

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Thank you once again for showing your support. I can see a lot of people love the fanfiction. Since the previous chapter, the number of favorites and followers skyrocketed. Please keep it up!

On another note, I want to reply to this review.

 **Berserk117 – Your theory sounds good, but I can't apply it to this fanfiction. I plan on Boros showing up with his crew at some point in this fanfiction. But even if I didn't, I don't want to end up contradicting My Hero Academia's lore. The author of the manga may reveal the origin of quirks in the duration of this fanfiction. I still appreciate the theory though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows in this fanfiction! If I did then…well I would do stuff with them.**

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 18: Espers and Spirits**

Normalcy seemed to have returned back to the city. Though there was still the talk of the battle with the Hero Hunter, there wasn't any incident like it since then. Many citizens found it as a good thing; some of the heroes involved were healing while security operatives were probably spoke about by the city's police. No one would ever forget how intense the battle was, no matter how much they may try to forget in the future.

Even now the jumbo-screen in the city was discussing the incident in a debate with popular faces like Sweet Mask and a government official. Zenko didn't care about any of it though; she just walked passed it with her head down. Time had passed since she ran from her brother and when she stopped crying.

She was still feeling sad though. Her head shadowed the ground as she absentmindedly made her way through the sidewalks. Her mind, meanwhile, flashed back to the times where it was just her and her brother. There were peaceful times and times she now envied. But her mood couldn't change; just as the sun couldn't stop heading to the horizon, it seemed to reflect her feelings.

By the time Zenko came to a stop, she was at an unfamiliar part of the city. The skyscrapers were behind her and her location was more like the suburban area. The road was deserted and there wasn't a sign of anybody.

"I guess I'm lost." Zenko said and sighed. She moved her right hand to feel her bag's strap. "It couldn't be helped. I can use that gps app to –"

Zenko stopped and her eyes widened. She couldn't feel her schoolbag at all. Her fingers couldn't feel the material of the thing; it just felt her other arm. It only took her a few seconds to remember where she kept it.

"I left it back at the hospital with big brother!" She shouted in realization. Her mind went into a small mental fit, to the point that she grabbed her black hair and pulled on it. "Dammit, big brother, this is your fault!"

Zenko would've gone on, but something stopped her. It was the sound that seemed like a strong force hitting something hard. Zenko didn't know what it was exactly, but it got her curious enough to walk forward and peeked at the road at her left.

Zenko was horrified at what she saw. There were three monsters, each different in size and body type, with their backs facing her. Ironically, they weren't the ones who made her eyes widened; rather it was the people they now had lying on the ground.

The Blizzard Group aka the Fubuki Group were defeated. A battle between them likely happened, as noted by the cracks on the ground, the holes in the nearby fences and the extra fact that most of the Fubuki Group was unconscious. The group's uniform also sustained scratches to reveal their bleeding skins and some burns on a few of their members' faces.

It was awful; Fubuki didn't like the situation. Her group was middle-schoolers with not that much fighting experience. As for how they got into this mess, it was a story of its own that she couldn't explain. The monsters that attacked them was a humanoid mouse with big muscular build, a body of a human but with the head of a shower head, and a monster that had almost an exact body of a man but with a head that was the sharp of a horn. That same horn seemed to have his eyes and mouth wrapped around it like a Christmas gift.

"Looks like we've carried out the job quite well." The monster with a shower head said with a voice of happiness. "Though we were not supposed to come across her, who would've guessed we would have the sister of Tatsumaki under our mercy."

Fubuki shot a glare at the monsters. "You…Don't look down on me!"

The muscular and humanoid mouse grabbed Fubuki by her black hair. The monster made sure to be as painful as it was, even to the point of enjoying her screams as she felt like her hair would pull out of her head.

He grinned. "If this is what the esper sisters can do, taking down your sister would be easy! I have survived countless cruel experiments! I am one who possesses high degree of intelligence and overwhelming muscle strength! On top of that, my body has also obtained an abnormal rate of regeneration! Minor injuries will be healed in an instant! That is why you lost; you never stood a chance against me!"

"Being too smug, aren't you, Supermouse?" The showerhead monster said. "I am Showerhead! Because I can change the properties of the water stored in my body and shoot at will, I was able to douse your friends with hot water!"

"And what about me?" The third monster asked. "I, Unihon, have the hardest horn in the world! It is absolutely unbreakable! Even the strongest men would fall before me!"

"Now do you understand, human girl?" Supermouse asked with intimidation. "The likes of you never stood against us Demon Level threats."

' _Demon level threats?'_ Zenko thought, knowing what it meant. _'What should I do? I didn't bring my phone and it's not like I –'_

Supermouse cried out in pain. His arm was attacked by a psychic shock from Fubuki, which caused him to let go of her. The girl hit the ground on her butt and angered the muscular mouse in the process.

"Now you've done it! Prepare to lose an arm!"

Fubuki's face changed to fear. Her action earlier was in protest to the painful grip the giant mouse had on her. Unfortunately, it would look like now she would pay the price for it.

Fortunately, there was someone that got in the way. Footsteps were heard, and they were coming fast, as whoever was the cause of it was running straight at the scene. It wasn't until the monsters looked back and Fubuki recognized who it was that it made sense.

"Stay away from her, you creeps!" Zenko shouted with a loud voice. Her face seemed focused and fearless as she continued running forward.

"What? Another human girl?" Supermouse asked.

"Leave her to me!" Showerhead said, ready to fire at her. His head then prepared to fire as he targeted the girl. "Foolish, human girl! Trying to play hero huh?! Those brat's friends tried to protect her until I gave them douse of hot water that burnt their skin! But for you, I'll give you the sweet burn of sulfur –"

"Shut up!" Zenko interrupted the monster and jumped at his face. Before he could then do what his preached about, the girl landed a punch on his head with so much force that the monster was sent flying away.

Zenko landed a few feet away from Fubuki. She let out a small huff of air in relief and pushed a bit of her black hair back. "That thing talked too much. I wonder if this is what big brother goes through when he fights monsters." She muttered.

"My turn!"

Zenko was then alarmed. The monster, Unihorn, was already coming for her like a spear that was thrown into the air. The black haired middle-schooler could already see the monster's horn coming frightening fast at her.

"Don't get so cocky, human! This is where you die!"

Zenko was scared. In that moment, only one person flashed before her eyes. There was no way she could get out of the way of the monster, especially with her poor experience. She was doomed whether she liked it or not.

Fubuki begged to defer. Though she was beaten, she lifted her arm at the monster in motion and used her psychic powers to make him to pass Zenko's head by a few meters instead. Zenko was surprised and relieved at the outcome. But the battle wasn't over.

Supermouse drew his arm back, ready to punch the little esper. "So you still have more fight in you! I'll crush you and deliver you to the association myself!"

Fubuki was stricken in fear. She couldn't summon her quirk to save her. It was up to Zenko to do the job, which she did. When the monster's fist came for Fubuki, the other girl pushed it away with one arm. Then, before the monster knew it, she jumped up and kicked him directly at his mouth.

The blow came stronger than expected and sent him flying through a wooden fence. Zenko landed a few feet away and stared at what she did. Meanwhile, Fubuki was amazed by the girl.

' _How did she do that? Is that her quirk? A girl like her was able to take on three Demon Level monsters by herself? The entire group couldn't take even one of them down. This girl…she may become a viable member to the group.'_

"Human!" shouted a familiar voice. Showerhead was back on his feet and facing the two girls as it did so. "I'm going to make you melt for that!"

' _Damn, I can't focus on that now!'_ Fubuki thought urgently. She quickly stretched her arm to a bunch of wooden debris on the floor and used her psychic powers hurl them at Showerhead. They didn't take him down, but they distracted him long enough for Fubuki to get back on her feet, run to Zenko's hand and grab it, and then run away from the scene with her.

"What are you doing?! Your friends are –"

"They'll be out of danger now that we're gone!" Fubuki stated. "Those monsters are after us, not them!"

"Then let's call for help!" Zenko told her. "Where's your phone? We could call for –"

"I'm not calling my sister!" Fubuki yelled angrily. Her fear seemed to be taken over by stress as she glared back at the girl. "Look! If you think just by saving me that it'd be a good chance to meet her, then don't count on it! I can handle this my –"

Fubuki was cut off from finishing. A shadow had casted over them, and it looked dangerous. When the both of them looked up, they saw Supermouse coming down at them with Unihorn held by his horn by the muscular mouse like a javelin. Showerhead was holding on to the mouse's shoulders from behind.

"We're not done yet!" Supermouse exclaimed angrily.

With a single throw, Unihorn was sent down at the two girls' way. Zenko knew how bad the situation was, thus she did the only thing she could. She pushed Fubuki out of the way and tried to get away as well. But the outcome became rough when Unihorn struck the ground with so much force that it shaken and sent Zenko flying and hitting the ground hard.

"Zenko-san!" Fubuki screamed to the girl.

Zenko didn't respond. She subconsciously let out a soft groan. Her eyes were closed as her right arm was extended forward on the ground. Fubuki began to feel a lot of regret until the situation became worse. Supermouse stomped down on the ground a few feet away with Showerhead coming down from his back. The both of them walked over to the scene.

"Did you really think you could get away from us?" Supermouse said in amusement. Unihorn was able to get his horn-shaped head out of the ground. At the same time, Showerhead went over to Zenko and was disappointed.

"So she's unconscious huh? No fun! I want her to be awake so I can hear her scream." He said.

"S-Stay away from her!" Fubuki cried out. She was covered in dirt and hurting all over her body. She felt so awful that she was on the edge of crying her eyes out.

Showerhead was amused. "Oh, but don't you want her to wake up?" Then he focused back on Zenko. "Do not worry! Some acid should get her back on her feet…if she can, that is."

"NOOO!"

Showerhead opened his hose and unleashed green acid at Zenko. There was no doubt that the little girl would be in so much pain. In fact, the amount the monster let out would likely cause her to never have a normal life, assuming if she would survive.

Fubuki felt so helpless. Her quirk was drained and she couldn't do anything on her own to save Zenko. So as much as she didn't want it, she needed a certain person's help.

"BIG SISTER, PLEASE SAVE HER!"

The acid Showerhead unleashed at Zenko's way was suddenly suspended in the air. The monster was surprised, with the same for his comrade. Before he knew it, the acid was sent back at him, hurling him into the air and bathing his entire body in his own making. The monster screamed in pain as he hit the ground hard, feeling his body melt away at the painful experience.

"What just –" Unihorn said, but was interrupted. A psychic power suddenly lifted him from the ground and into the air. The last that was heard of him was horrific screaming as his body spun like a tornado until various parts of his body were torn from each other.

Pieces of what used to be Unihorn rained on the ground; he was already dead. Supermouse was confused by the suddenness of things until he looked up and saw a face he only knew on reports.

Tatsumaki, the esper with green curly hair, was in the scene in UA's uniform. After taking down two Demon Level monsters with ease, she casted a dead look at the last monster remaining. He didn't look like a real threat to her, so she landed on the ground and stood before him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing attacking my sister?!" Tatsumaki demanded, glaring at him with the same face expression as before.

Supermouse felt startled by the look. The way her eyes just maintained themselves was really scary. He would've retreated if not that his ego stepped in and took over. Tatsumaki may be powerful, but she was a kid. There was no way he was going to run from her. Besides, with his regeneration powers, he could take her on.

"You're Tatsumaki!" Supermouse said, stating the obvious. His muscles began to expand, and so did his hair as they stood up. The look in his eyes was that of a monstrous killer. "We were warned that encountering your sister would bring your wrath, but there is no need for regret! I, Supermouse, with my high degree of intelligence, muscle power and regeneration shall….AAAAHHHHH!"

Supermouse was sent flying away, screaming. Tatsumaki was bored by his yapping, so she had used her quirk to send the monster flying. As long as he wasn't near her sister, she'd let the heroes handle him if he showed up again somewhere else.

"I'm really not in the mood." Tatsumaki muttered. While one arm was by her side, the other arm held a helmet under it. The esper had it for a reason. It didn't belong to her; its owner was Ochaco Uraraka.

Fubuki was relieved that the ordeal was over. However, the reality that was the present alarmed her to pull out her phone and dial up the emergency hotline. Tatsumaki watched her sister tell the person on the person on the other about the incident, minus the part about her (Tatsumaki) saving them. Once it was confirmed that the paramedics were on their way, Fubuki hung up and began to cry.

Tatsumaki winced a bit. It pained her emotionally to see her sister cry. _'I should've killed that damn monster. It made Fubuki cry!'_ Tatsumaki thought and squeezed her fist.

Regret was soon swept away. Tatsumaki couldn't rewind time, but she could do one thing. She activated her quirk and extended its reach to Zenko and Fubuki. The little sister was surprised when she sensed the power and when they began to levitate. No word was said until they were already flying away.

"Big sister, what about the paramedics?" Fubuki asked with a low voice.

"I know, but…I don't think your friend over there would appreciate it. Her brother…would probably be worried sick if he saw her on a hospital bed. I know I would." Tatsumaki replied.

Fubuki opened her mouth to say something. It never occurred in her that Zenko had an older brother. But when the words couldn't come out, she silently bow her head and looked down below them. The people below always looked so little from above.

"You know this is your fault, right?!" Tatsumaki said straightforwardly. Fubuki didn't need to see her sister's face to know that she was angry. "If you had just called me with the phone I gave you, I would've come right away! You were just lucky our psychic connection picked up your distress!"

"But you were in UA. I didn't want to –"

"And that's why she and your other friends got hurt!" Tatsumaki retorted. Her response was enough to silent Fubuki, who could've sworn felt her heart skip a bit. "Just remember this, Fubuki! You are my highest priority! UA is my second! If it means keeping you safe, I'll even go against the world to keep you safe!"

Fubuki was disturbed by this revelation. Sure, it was nice for her older sister to care, but not to the extent that she would cross multiple lines for it. Fubuki was so uncertain on what to think about it. Maybe it was because she was emotionally conflicted over what just happened.

"By the way, I'll patch up your friend while I can." Tatsumaki said. Her attitude was mellowing down as a hint of guilt showed on her face. "I have…something to do back in UA."

Fubuki didn't notice it. She was too ashamed and low-esteemed to bother looking at her sister. She just wanted everything to be over with.

* * *

Zenko let out a small groan as her mind began to clear up. Her eyes slowly began to open as her body subconsciously moved on their own. The last thing she remembered was pushing Fubuki out of the way of Unihorn's attack. She didn't know what fate lay for her until she caught sight of the first thing in front of her. It was the ceiling.

' _Huh? Where am I? Am I back home…?'_ Zenko wondered in her confused mind.

Her body was a bit stiff from inactivity. She found that, even though she lay there, she felt no pain. It was odd, but comforting enough for her to try and sit up. When she did, she noticed Fubuki by her side but kneeling with her face down on the floor.

"Fubuki?" Zenko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry!" Fubuki apologized instantly. "I was rude and stubborn towards you! I misjudged your intentions and put you in harms' way! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to get hurt like you did! I take full responsibility for over what happened!"

Zenko blinked. She was startled by Fubuki's posture and humbleness towards her. The black haired esper was basically an elite in her new school; she never would've dreamt that one day she would be this way. Fortunately, Zenko wasn't the kind of person to hold grudges for long. She saw this moment as understanding another thing about the girl.

"You're fine. I don't hate you." She said.

"You…don't?" Fubuki asked. She remained the way she was, not once thinking about raising her head.

"Of course, I don't." Zenko answered and moved into a better posture. She sat on her legs and faced Fubuki. "Even though we talked a little, I think I get it now. People look up to you and it can be stressing. You're also the little sister of one of the coolest girls in Japan with a quirk, so that's another pressure on you. That kind of thing can make a person suspicious of any new person like me."

"Then why did you do it? Why…did you save me?" Fubuki asked. She was obviously holding back a lot of pain. "I was only rude to you when really you had good intentions. It's because of me that you almost died."

"Huh…You got a point there." Zenko said and pondered for a moment. When she realized Fubuki hadn't looked at her once, she decided to ask. "Can you raise your head? I want to at least see you."

"I'm…going to have to decline. It's just that…I don't deserve seeing you face to face."

"Really? Then forgive me for doing this."

"Ouch!"

Zenko pulled back her hand. She had karate chopped the girl's head for a reason. Fubuki wasn't aware of it, but she did feel the pain as she raised her her head and rubbed the top of it to ease it. Zenko was taken aback when she saw tears on the esper's cheek. Added to this fact, the girl's eyes were red from crying too much.

Zenko couldn't allow it to sly off easily. She suddenly embraced Fubuki in a hug and surprised the girl. Before the esper could ask, Zenko interjected.

"You and I are kind of the same." She said. "My big brother, Bad, is the Pro Hero, Metal Bat, that fought the Hero Hunter today. When he decided to be a hero, I really supported him. He's such a cool big brother, so I thought it would be cooler to see him fight bad guys and monsters. Sure, he acts like a delinquent, but I could tell that he cares a lot for others. But…as time went by, I began to think if it was worth being alone while he's out there being a hero. I have no one else in my life, so…if something bad happened to him then I'll be alone. It scares me and he doesn't know it…He's such an idiot."

The arms on Fubuki's body moved to hold her slightly tighter. Whether it was done intentionally or subconsciously, the esper could tell that the girl was emotionally hurt as she was opening up to something she likely hadn't told anyone.

"So before I jumped in to save you and your group, I knew I was in a position that I never really pictured myself in." Zenko continued, saying. "I began to wonder if I could do anything…I have this quirk, but I've never used it to save anyone. I didn't have my phone, so it wasn't like I could call for help. So I became scared and I almost panicked. I felt that…if I didn't do something right there and then, I'd never be able to let it go for the rest of my life. So I began to wonder what my big brother would do, and then it hit me. He'd charge right in and fight."

Fubuki was beginning to understand. Both she and Zenko weren't so different. The both of them have an older sibling they love and depend on and the same someone who they could feel themselves distant from. Sure, the circumstances weren't exact, but it was enough to draw sympathy from Fubuki.

"But…" Zenko said and pulled back. Her hands were still on the esper's shoulders. But rather than with a sad look, a bright smile was on her face as she made eye contact with Fubuki. "I think I understand my brother a little better. He really does care for me and every kid out there and he wants me to be able to walk the streets safe so he won't have to worry so much. Sure, I'd want him to be home more often, but I forgive him now. He's my…loving big brother."

Fubuki was flabbergasted. She was stiff and with eyes staring at Zenko's smiling face. Zenko had said something that the girl couldn't help but admire. It was emotional touching and truthful in some sense that Fubuki could already picture her sister in her mind. It made her cry and surprised Zenko, who immediately became concerned for her.

' _Big sister, is that why you said that? You would take on the world just so I can have a normal life? I don't want that. A world without you is a world I can't handle. I don't care about my future if it isn't you in it. I don't want a selfish request, but…please don't change because of me. I love you.'_

"It's going to be okay." Zenko said. Her voice was able to reach Fubuki, who stopped crying. When she did, she saw an optimist look on Zenko. "Let's be friends! That way we'll have each other's back!"

"F-Friends?" Fubuki asked. She was surprised by the offer. Zenko should hate her for all that she put the girl through. But here she was, smiling and offering to be friends with a stuck-up girl like her. It really touched her heart. "SURE!" Fubuki nodded eagerly. "Let's be friends!"

Zenko was satisfied to hear that. It was the beginning to a new and special friendship.

* * *

Arataka Reigen and Shigeo Kageyama (aka Mob) made it to the top floor on an apartment building. It was night time and they weren't in their hometown. Their reason for being at Musutafu city was because of a certain Pro Hero who had called for their assistance and paid their travel fare to the city. It was just a matter of meeting the young man himself and hearing the details of their next job.

"Number 305." Reigen said, looking at the paper in his hand. He and Mob were standing in front a door with an oval shaped gold plate on it. Floating between them was the spirit known as Dimples. Reigen knocked the door and became quiet.

"I don't like this." Dimples said with a grumpy face. "Calling us all the way here, that pro hero has some nerves."

"It's no problem, so stop complaining." Reigen said to the spirit. "We came to this city the last time because of a spirit problem we had to fix. Think of this as…bigger profit. Besides, kids these days would consider it an honor to work with Pro heroes, isn't that right, Mob?"

"They do?" Mob asked and turned to his master with a confused look.

Reigen almost regretted asking the teen the question. Mob was hopelessly anti-social, which was the reason he was wearing his high school uniform despite school having ended hours ago.

"Uh, nevermind." Reigen muttered.

The door could then be heard being unlocked from the other side. Reigen thought of it as a relief and waited until the door opened to reveal a butler. The butler seemed to be in his eighties, just by the obvious grey hair and shortened mustache. He was also well-mannered in character and stepped aside for Reigen and Mob.

"Welcome, sirs. Master Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask awaits you." He said.

Reigen, Mob and Dimples went in and were awed at the place. They were in a penthouse with the finest of things they've never seen before. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room, a well-structured fireplace, floor tiles that were as white as snow and furniture that matched the floor's colors.

Sweet Mask sat on one of the couches. It was a single couch as he peacefully sipped some tea from a small cup. Close by, the fireplace was alive as the flames danced on the wood piled in and warmed the area around him.

"You both made it, I'm pleased." Sweet Mask said with a smile. He placed his tea cup on top of a small circle plate and sat back on his chair. "Please come in. Let's talk. Michael, please close the door behind them."

"As you wish, sir." The butler, Michael, said and closed the door.

Reigen and Mob went over to the long couch across Sweet Mask and sat on it. Dimples, in the meantime, flew over to Sweet Mask's head, suspiciously staring at his face. Reigen knew much about the Pro Hero from the internet, but never thought the hero was so rich. It made him wonder for a moment if he was going too far on his expertise as a fraud esper.

Sweet Mask didn't care about Reigen though. True, the Pro Hero had an assignment for them, but that was only part of the reason he called the both of them here. Mob, the secretly, powerful esper, was so within his grasp. The teen had an unfazed look that reminded him of a certain Pro Hero he met months ago, but that wasn't important. Sweet Mask knew there was an imaginary boundary between him and Mob, so he'll have to be cautious to break it apart and reach Mob in due time.

"You must be Mob; I heard much about you." Sweet Mask said humbly. "I'm sorry I dragged you from your friends and family, it's just there was a spiritual matter that needed urgency."

"Mob doesn't mind." Reigen said in Mob's place. "His family knows how busy our work can be. He doesn't really have friends, so it's fine."

 **Mob Explosion: 15%**

Sweet Mask felt a small sting of anger to shut the young man. He wanted to hear from the esper himself, not from his master. Fortunately, he didn't. It'd be bad if he made a false impression on the esper.

"That is sad to hear. I hope the circumstances change for the better." Sweet Mask said sympathetically. He then went to the point and changed his tone. "Now about the reason I called you here, it's urgent. I'd like this to be handled as quiet as possible so it doesn't become public."

"It must be serious." Reigen said. "Is the spirit that strong?"

"I'm not certain yet." Sweet Mask informed him. "You see, this spirit is in a co-ed middle-school. I believe it has been hunting the abandoned block in the compound for about ten years, probably because it was killed by someone or met an unfortunate end. I came across it when I was checking the school's history. There's a person of interest that resides in that school and I wouldn't want her to fall prey to this spirit one day."

"So you want us to exorcise it." Reigen smirked. With Mob by his side, he'd have the job done in no time. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it."

"I know. I have faith in your professionalism." Sweet Mask then shifted his posture by placing his right leg on his other leg. "You may go now. I have the address and directions sent to your email. Best of luck, you two."

"Thank you." Reigen said.

The blonde man did a bow and gestured Mob to do the same. Once that was done, both of them left, but Dimples remained. He cautiously glared at the young Pro Hero until something unexpected happened. Sweet Mask turned his head to the ghost's direction with a small glare.

"Just how long are you going to stare at me? It's quite uncomfortable." He said.

"Y-You can see me?" Dimples stammered. "Don't tell me, you're an esper too?!"

"An esper? That's almost funny to assume." Sweet Mask chuckled and smiled. "I am not an esper; however I won't deny that I have gotten involved with espers in the past. Tell me, why is a gaseous looking spirit like you following a boy like Mob. Is it possible that…you wish to bring harm to him?"

Dimples became scared for his afterlife. Sweet Mask's eyes were glaring at him with red-colored pupils. They were enough to make the spirit flee as fast as he could.

"This hero is dangerous! I have to –"

Dimples was suddenly cut off. For some unknown reason, he was suspended in the air by some psychic power. The spirit couldn't comprehend the possibility until he saw the butler's hand extended at him with it glowing blue.

"The butler is an esper?" Dimples was shocked.

"Precisely." Sweet Mask confirmed and stood up. "He isn't anywhere close to the level of power of young Mob, but…" He went over to Dimples and grabbed him in his hand. "he can grant him a level of psychic power, just enough to see and grab you."

If Dimples had a body, he'd likely have shuddered by now. The atmosphere became terrifying cold, which was saying something considering he was a spirit. Sweet Mask was looking down at him with a sinister look of interest.

"So…answer my question, spirit. What are your ties with the boy?"

"H-He's my friend! Yes, we're just friend! If you exorcise me, he'll be angry, and trust me you wouldn't like it when he gets emotional!"

Sweet Mask squeezed the spirit in his hand. He thought over what Dimples said and then let go of him. The gaseous spirit hit the floor, with Sweet Mask then looking down at him. "Oddly, I believe you…for now. If you're truly worried about the boy's safety, you may relax because I have no reason to harm him."

"You don't?" Dimples asked. He formed back to his gaseous form and stared at the Pro Hero.

"Yes…" Sweet Mask then sat at a chair behind him. "Why would I? You have seen the boy front and personal, he has unimaginable potential. So you see, I only have the best interest for him and the world."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you don't." Sweet Mask snickered. "You see, these peaceful times we live in is on a thread, a thread that's always on the motion to snap. An evil esper known as Psykos seeks to destroy all of humanity because she believes the world would be safe if humans are extinct."

"But she's human, right?"

"At first, she was…" Sweet Mask said. "…but there's no doubt in my mind that she's no better than the monsters she works with. But that is beside the point. You see, Mob is essential for this world and I to survive the grave tribulations that are coming. Today's upcoming heroes won't be a match for it, if anything they'd lead to our downfall. That is why I need Mob and a special esper by my side, to bring about an age of greater heroes."

"Then I'm guessing this esper is the person of interest you mentioned to Mob and Reigen." Dimples said, figuring it out.

"You're not as dumb as you look." Sweet Mask halfheartedly remarked. "Yes, the person is important. She is a middle-schooler whom I can't get my hands close to yet."

"And why is that?" Dimples asked. "I'm going to guess that it's because the cops would arrest you for having some shitty pedophilia thing going on."

Dimples soon regretted that. Though he lacked a body, he was suddenly slammed to the wall by the butler's psychic power. Sweet Mask didn't mind it; he didn't like the spirit's attitude anyway.

"Humor all you want, but there's one person that stands in my way. Her name is Tatsumaki, an esper with green curly hair."

"Green curly hair?" Dimples said and his eyes widened. The only description of such a person was a girl he and Mob had come across by accident months ago. He remembered that she saw him before, but back then he hadn't been sure.

"So…you know her." Sweet Mask smirked a bit. "You seem to have some kind of luck running into espers, spirit."

"W-What do you plan to do with that girl?!" Dimples yelled. "Is Tatsumaki really that strong that you'd need Mob?! It won't work! Mob won't harm another human being!"

Sweet Mask stood up. "From the data I recovered from Psykos's files, Mob is estimated to be at the same level as Tatsumaki and possibly more. If both of them were to clash, unimaginable destruction would only await this city. I'd figure out how to avert such a calamity if the time comes. Don't underestimate me, spirit. If it weren't for that girl, you probably never meet Mob."

' _Never meet Mob?'_ Dimples was confused. "What shit are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand." Sweet Mask said and walked over to the ghost. "Spirits like you shouldn't be involved in the affairs of the living. Fortunately, I have some use of you. You will help me monitor Mob; it's quite tasking for the #1 Pro Hero in the United Kingdom like me to keep stopping by in Japan to check up on him."

"I'm not going to help you!"

"Oh, but that's where you're mistaken. You will if you wish for your 'friend' to live the life he has now."

Before Dimples knew it, he was grabbed by the Pro Hero and through right through the glass door that led to the veranda. He was a spirit, so he didn't break the glass, but his scream was heard until he was far away.

"You set him free and you told him almost everything, sir?" Michael questioned. "Forgive me for intruding, but he may tell the young mister."

"He won't, trust me. I told him almost everything." Sweet Mask said and began to his room. "He may lack some degree of intelligence, but I can tell this experience is enough for him to comply. If he does not, then it won't matter. He isn't my biggest obstacle to get to Mob. No, it's the man that Mob calls master."

"Mister Reigen?"

"Yes." Sweet Mask said and smirked. "I'll give him some credit. He saw the potential in the child before Psykos even detected it, and he influenced him long before she could even make her move. The man is my biggest obstacle to Mob, and I already have plans on getting him out of the way."

Sweet Mask left the room soon after that. His plans for the master and apprentice hadn't bore fruit yet, but with time it will probably become the biggest thing the both of them would face in their relationship.

He smirked. "Yes, I can already see it. Soon, the girl will help me bring a new era…with her hidden special ability, **All for One: Reborn**!"

* * *

Fubuki sneezed and shivered a bit. The cold never seemed to amaze her sometimes. She and Zenko were walking through the abandoned hallways of the infamous old building in their school. How they got there was because of Fubuki's psychic powers, which was well rested after the entire ordeal earlier. For this little adventure, the girls dressed appropriately, having left their school uniforms back at the esper's home. Fubuki wore a black dress while Zenko wore some spare clothes from the esper. It consisted of a white shirt underneath an open red jacket and a black skirt.

"It sure is creepy here." Zenko commented. She was feeling scared, but acting brave for her friend. Since the place was dark, the two girls were walking with flashlights.

"You know, you didn't have to follow me, right?" Fubuki asked.

"And leave you here by yourself? No way!" Zenko refused straightaway. "You said you wanted to do it with your group, but because they're in the hospital you'll have to do it yourself. I can't let you do that, no matter how scary this place is."

"I guess so." Fubuki smiled. She felt really good to have a friend with her. "But I got to warn you, our target is an unknown spirit. My group is closely specialized in this field, that's why I needed them because only espers can handle them."

"So they're espers too?"

"No, not really." Fubuki answered. "It's a little complicated if I explain it now. How about someday?"

"Sure. What about your sister? I don't think any older sibling would support their little sibling going to a scary place like this."

"I left a note behind remember? I just wrote that I went to your place."

"Eh?! So I'm your getaway girl?!"

Fubuki giggled. "Relax. Once we get this done, we'll be home before she notices."

"Fine, if you say so." Zenko said and sighed.

It wasn't long before they came across their destination. After a while of walking, they stood before the boys' bathroom. Zenko felt awkward just from staring at it, but not Fubuki. The esper seemed serious as she stepped in without hesitation.

"I can sense it. It's there. Let's go in."

"What?! You're going in like that?!" Zenko shouted in shock.

"Yes." Fubuki answered, looking back at her. "Don't worry, there's no boy here. We're just here for the –"

" **WHO GOES THERE!"**

The voice sounded ghostly and angry. It also shook the floor and immediately closed the door. Zenko shouted out to Fubuki and tried to close the door. She failed, thus that left Fubuki by herself as an entity then appeared before her. The lights suddenly came on and revealed a ghostly looking fat boy with three black spots on each cheek, wearing her school's uniform for males. He had black curvy hair and seemed to levitating off the ground.

"Oh, it's just another girl. Well…better scare her I guess." The ghost boy said.

"W-Wait, I mean you know harm!" Fubuki shouted, pushing her arm front.

The ghost boy was shocked. The reason became clear when he moved close to her with wide eyes. "Y-Y-You can see me!? You can actually see me?! Right here and now!?"

"Yes." Fubuki said and calmed herself. She threw her flashlight aside and introduced herself. "The name is Fubuki, the leader of the Blizzard Group that protects and ensures the everyone has a good school-life is not disrupted!"

"Oh, I never heard of that."

"Of course, you didn't." Fubuki said and smug a bit. "We heard from daring students about their endeavors here! That is why, to ensure that every student enjoys their school-life in peace, and give you lasting peace, we shall exorcise you!"

"Oh…" The ghost boy looked behind her. "but you are by yourself."

"Don't remind me…." Fubuki grumbled. The fact that her entire group was being treated in the hospital was fresh in her mind. She then changed her attitude and activated her quirk. "I'm going to start the exorcism now! You'll be free in no time!"

"But…" The ghost boy said. He stuttered for a few seconds until his purple eyes became red. **"I DON'T WANT TO BE EXORCISED!"**

The entire boy's bathroom began to shake violently. The vibration caught Fubuki by surprise and made her to fall to the ground on her butt. The ghost boy was suddenly floating above her with a creepy smile on his face.

" **I WAS ALWAYS THE LAUGING STOCK OF THE CLASS! BACK WHEN THIS SCHOOL JUST TRANSITIONED FROM A GIRLS ONLY SCHOOL TO A CO-ED SCHOOL, NO ONE LIKED ME! PEOPLE BULLIED ME, INCLUDING THE GIRLS! I DIED WHEN THE BOYS FLUSHED MY FACE TO THE TOILET TOO HARD! I WAS SAD AND LONELY UNTIL I REALIZED I COULD GET REVENGE FOR EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO DID ME WRONG! BUT BEFORE I COULD ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL, A GIRL WITH PSYCHIC POWERS ABOUT YOUR AGE CAME AND TRAPPED ME IN THIS BATHROOM IN A BARRIER! I COULD NEVER GET OUT, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GET RID OF ME?! FUCK IT! I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND MAKE THIS WORLD PAY AND FIND THAT ESPER AND GET MY REVENEGE!"**

"I won't let you!" Fubuki stated boldly. She pushed her arm forward and sent a psychic blast straight at the ghost boy. It knocked the boy down to the floor. "Yes! I did it!" Fubuki said and then got back on her feet. She then extended both her arms at the ghost. "My apologies, but you didn't have any choice! You won't terrorize anyone anymore!"

"Fubuki!" Zenko shouted and punched the door down. "I heard voices! Are you okay?!"

"Zenko, stay back!" Fubuki shouted.

" **ANOTHER GIRL?!"**

Whatever ghostly powers the ghost boy possessed begun to escalate. He levitated from the floor and began to glow pitch black with each second. Fubuki and Zenko witnessed as the air around them began to rush into the bathroom like a breeze and twirl around the spirit. Things were getting bad, which Fubuki could tell. She decided then to send another psychic blast, but failed. She was shocked.

' _I can't use my quirk!? How is that possible?!'_ She said in her mind.

" **RRRRRRRRRRGGGG!"** The ghost boy roared.

Every object in the bathroom began to break off from their appropriate places. This meant for the toilet and sinks, as each were lifted into the air and swirled around the ghost. Zenko couldn't see the spirit itself, but she could tell the situation was getting worse. Thus, the girl quickly grabbed a shocked Fubuki's hand and ran out to the hallway.

"We're getting out of here!" The girl shouted.

"R-Right!" Fubuki stammered.

" **NO! YOU'RE NOT!"**

The entire doorframe of the boy's bathroom burst into debris and dust as a huge humanoid figure broke out. When Fubuki and Zenko looked back as they were running, they saw it was a monster with most of its body being a toilet with twisted pipes for its arms and legs. Worse of all, bathroom sinks and the toilet doors and walls were levitating around the monster.

"Oh my god, is that the ghost?!" Zenko exclaimed with wide eyes.

" **THANK YOU, ESPER-SAN! THE BARRIER IS GONE!"**

"I removed the barrier?!" Fubuki questioned in her mind.

" **PREPARE TO BE ONE WITH ME!"** The ghost boy added and shot a bunch of the sinks at the two girls.

"Fubuki! Do something!" Zenko shouted in desperation.

"On it!"

The little esper extended her hand at the incoming sinks and activated her quirk. With it, she diverted each object away from them with some ease. She made them to hit the walls, the floors and the ceilings as much as she could. However, there was one problem.

The ghost boy grew frustrated. He wanted to enact his revenge. This meant that his emotion empowered him to jump forward and attempt to punch down on the esper herself. He missed, but the shockwave of his punch sent Fubuki and Zenko flying towards the wall at the end.

"Hang on, Fubuki!" Zenko had an idea. It was risky, but it was better than being around the ghost trying to kill them.

So before the girls could hit the wall, Zenko used her free arm to punch at it. The wall scattered into pieces in seconds and both girls were sent flying out. Fubuki saw this as a good chance to use her quirk to fly them away.

" **NO! I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!"** The ghost boy cried out in fury. He quickly extended his pipes like rubber and hit the two girls. This caused them to crash to the ground and bounce on it until they came to a stop.

"Are you okay…Fubuki?" Zenko asked with a groan. Her body was hurting, but not so bad for her to not rise to her knees.

"Go!" Fubuki suddenly yelled. Unlike Zenko, her body was hurting badly and made it that only her head to move. "Leave me while you can! You'll die!" She said, fearfully glaring at the girl.

"I won't leave you!"

"Idiot! Think of yourself for once!"

Zenko would've retorted, but she didn't get the chance. A loud ghostly cry was heard, followed by the very earth shaking beneath them. The old school building suddenly broke apart until it suddenly built itself into a humanoid body with a head which had windows for eyes, arms and feet made from various metals from the school, and a chest and stomach made from wood and other window parts.

The transformation was complete. With it, the ghost boy let out a monstrous roar, revealing his razor sharp teeth made of glass, and turned to look down on the two week girls. Fubuki was stiffened with fear as her eyes became wide at the huge sight. The ghost boy was basically a giant at this point. But if that wasn't enough, Zenko suddenly stood before Fubuki's way, facing the monster.

"Zenko! What are you doing?!" Fubuki asked desperately, but received no reply. "Get out of the way! You can't beat that thing! Please don't die because of me! Zenko, I'm begging you!"

Zenko still said nothing back. She stood with the only thing she had, her quirk and her courage to back her up. There was no doubt that she won't be able to beat the monstrous thing before them. Knowing her limits, she'll likely die if she gets hit by that thing once. But she didn't move, nor did she waver. She'd stand her ground and face this thing head on and as long as she could.

"ZENKO!" Fubuki cried out.

Again, Zenko ignored her. She saw the humanoid building raise its arm back, ready to punch at their way. She was scared when it did that, but stood her ground. Her courage and willpower was strong enough that it made her stretch her arms apart in a protective way.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Fubuki shouted with no restraint. Tears flooded out of her eyes at the dire situation. "DON'T KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ME!"

There was no turning back at this point. The ghost boy sent his monstrous fist down on the defensive girl without hesitation. Zenko could see it coming and feel her heart pounding fast as the seconds went by. It was her moment of sacrifice, whether Fubuki liked it or not.

Mob thought otherwise, though. He made it in front of the girl and pushed his arms against the monstrous fist. The overwhelming psychic power that he unleashed was enough to destroy the huge arm in seconds, causing it to rain down as little debris.

Both Zenko and Fubuki were shocked at the turnout. Mob's psychic power made a huge gush of wind that breezed past them. However, the battle wasn't over, especially when the wind died down and the monster saw the cause of the interference.

" **A BOY?!"** The ghost boy said with his monstrous mouth not moving. He became angry and swung its remaining arm at him. **"I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!"**

"Mob, look out!" Reigen shouted from the distance.

Mob heard him well and did what he could. He stretched his arm out to Fubuki and Zenko and levitated them out of the way. The monstrous fist then made contact and sent him flying to the left, close to the main school's building.

"Mob!" Reigen shouted in shock.

" **NOW FOR YOU!"** The ghost boy said. Some of the debris made from what used to be a normal building then stood up like an animal's fur showing agitation. Next, pieces of sharp wood and glasses were sent at Reigen's way.

 **Mob's Explosion: 28%**

Mob suddenly showed up in front of Reigen and shielded him and the others with a psychic shield. Fubuki and Zenko were at awe at the display of power while Reigen was relieved. If it weren't for Mob, they would be dead.

"Master, allow me to exorcise him." Mob said.

"Uh, sure." Reigen said, slightly startled.

Mob went to action once again. He dropped the shield and flew to the right, just a few meters off the ground, knowing the ghost boy would follow him. It was obvious and the only way for him to keep his master and the girls safe. Fortunately, the monster followed him and began shooting more wood, glass and pipes shards at him.

So there he was, weaving his way through incoming attacks. They were remarkable fast and powerful, as each missed wood or glass shard dug into the earth. Mob had to fly up when he saw the chance, while still weaving his way from more incoming attacks. He then came to a stop and faced the possessed building.

The ghost boy within was not pleased. He halted his attack and kept his focus on Mob as his emotion increased his power.

" **DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME, QUIRK-BASTARD!"**

The ghost boy made his monstrous mouth to open. He also extended his remaining arm and readied other parts of his body to fire at Mob. The esper quickly responded by making a dive at the monstrous figure, which then began firing the usual at him. Mob began to weave his way through again.

" **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"** The ghost boy cried out. **"I'll kill you a hundred times, and then when I'm done I'll kill them too! All of them!"**

Mob was suddenly hit. The ghost kid suddenly switched some of his attacks to fire things such as lab equipment and other large objects. One of them, which were a kitchen island hit Mob at the stomach, sending flying back.

" **YES! YES! I GOT HIM!"**

Mob was pained by the blow. The ghost boy got him good, even more than he would've expected. He was even smart enough to assault him with more large objects, which ended up slamming at him.

 **Mob Explosion: 40%**

Mob's body glow some multi-colors and sent many of the things slamming into him away. He was free to fly once more and take the ghost boy down. However, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would. His speed may have increased, but the ghost boy had another trip.

Mob made it closer to the possessed building, faster than before. He stretched his hand out to touch the complex, when suddenly a hole formed. The esper couldn't stop his speed in time, so he ended up flying right through the possessed building.

The ghost boy had him soon. He turned and backhanded Mob before he could react and sent him hitting the ground.

 **Mob Explosion: 62%**

Reigen, Zenko and Fubuki were shocked at the bad development. The crater Mob made was big before he tried to get up. The ghost boy saw this as his chance and immediately stepped on him. The force of the stomp and the fact that he sharpened the bottom of his foot to pierce through the teen's skin added more horror to the scene.

" **Just die already! I must have that psychic girl as my new body!"** The ghost boy cried out in frustration.

 **Mob Explosion: 80%**

The ghost kid removed its monstrous leg off Mob; he wanted to see what had become of the boy. No normal human being, even a person with a quirk would be able to survive such a hit without getting injured severely,

But that was the miscalculation, Mob wasn't a normal kid. His body sustained no injury despite the back of his shirt and pants having serious holes. Mob didn't seem to care about it; his body began to color the same color as before, but stronger. He also rose from the ground and turned to face the possessed building.

"You're horrible. What did the girl do to you that you want to take her life away from her?" He asked.

The ghost boy was stiffened with fear. Mob's face looked entirely different from the stoic expression it once had. He also had the eyes of someone willing to kill in an instant, plus the way his hair moved like the waves of the ocean added to the effect. The ghost boy panicked and raised his leg to stomp on the esper again.

" **W-W-WHAT ARE YOU?!"** The ghost boy cried out.

Mob was unfazed by the desperate attack. He saw the foot completely and raised two of his fingers at it. The entire leg was destroyed in seconds.

 **Mob Explosion: 85%**

The ghost boy was in trouble; he could feel it. The loss of the possessed building's right leg made him to hop on his remaining leg. Mob didn't waste any time to fly up to his head, ready to end this.

" **S-STAY BACK! STAY BACK!"**

The ghost boy made a last attempt to stop Mob. He swung his remaining arm to hit the esper. He failed; Mob swiftly destroyed it with a single wave of his hand. The esper didn't even need to make it to the head for the entire structure to start collapsing; the aura his psychic power unleashed was enough to cause the damage.

" **NO!"**

The ghost boy finally left the body. While it began to crash, he flew straight down at an approaching Mob to take him down.

" **I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!"** The ghost boy cried out in desperation. He also pulled his right arm back to hit Mob.

 **Mob Explosion: 97%**

The speed of both teens, dead and alive, finally made collision. When they did, a bright light shined from the scene with so much power that it could be seen almost all over the city. It was extraordinary, but mysterious as uncertainty behind it would soon rise from the folks living there.

 **Mob Explosion: 100%**

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to add more to appropriately end this chapter, but then I realized it would only make this chapter longer than it should. You've got to admit that this makes up for my long absence.**

 **When Dimples remembered Tatsumaki, it's in reference to chapter 3. If you want to remember it better then check the chapter again. As for why the esper herself was holding Uraraka's helmet, it's because the event of this chapter is still on the same day as the heroes vs villains test. So the part she held on to the girl's helmet is prior to when she met Uraraka to talk with her.**

 **Then there's the big attention grabber concerning what Sweet Mask said at the end concerning Fubuki. What did he mean by All For One: Reborn? Is Fubuki related to a certain villain in some way? Well I won't say what it is, though I will admit that a hint like this was given by Psykos in the ending of the Heroes vs Villains test. A reviewer guessed what the meaning it was. You can guess I'm building up to something big at this point.**

 **But if you want to be certain about a connection then look no further to the heroes vs villains test again, particularly the aftermath with Recovery Girl and All Might. I'm laying Easter Eggs without you guys knowing it!**

 **Next chapter is where I'll tie loose ends for most of this chapter. It will also be the chapter that we'll return back to the manga's canon. Uraraka and Tatsumaki and the rest of Class 1-A are set to make their reappearance once again, so look forward to that.**

 **On another note, let me make a few things clear. This fanfiction's pairing is Tatsumaki and Izuku, BUT I can add someone like Bakugou, Tenya or anybody else into it in the future. I don't say it as a certainty, but as something that might be possible.**

 **Next, the role Mob plays in this fanfiction isn't going to be major. Think of his story as a secondary one. So yes, he isn't going to meet Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A anytime soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter so much because of Mob (I'm talking about non-watchers of the anime). The next chapter will go back to the way things were and build up to the special USJ arc. Bye! Please review, favorite and follow this fanfiction! Your support gives me the strength to continue this.**


	19. The Bonus Chapter

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Thank you once again for showing your support. I can see a lot of people still love this fanfiction. The previous chapter seemed to have gotten some criticism over Mob's role, which is understandable. So don't you worry about that, even though this chapter has him in it, the next chapter will return back to the manga's canon. Yes, I know I said this chapter will go back to things; however I changed my mind when I saw how things ended in the last chapter.

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 19: The Bonus Chapter**

The flash was brightening for those in the school grounds. That meant for Reigen, Fubuki and Zenko, as they witnessed an exhilarating display of esper power. It didn't last though; the ground right before them erupted and didn't seem to stop. Reigen knew what he had to do, hence with that cowardly look on his face he grabbed Fubuki and Zenko under his arms. He ran as fast as he could and made a jump to gain some distance from the eruption.

The blonde man didn't succeed so much. He and the girls were pushed away by the destructive power and caused to roll on the ground. When it ended, he quickly got back on his feet while Zenko and Fubuki let out a groan as they tried to recover.

"Mob! Mob!" Reigen called out.

There was a huge dust screen in front of him that made it impossible to see. When he didn't get a response, he grew worried until he noticed a silhouette making its way through the thick air. Mob was fine, but with his clothes in tatters.

"Ah, thank goodness." Reigen sighed and quickly ran to the young boy. He removed his coat and quickly wore it on the boy and smiled. "Did you exorcise the spirit?" He asked.

Mob nodded. The battle had been intense, but not something he couldn't handle once his emotions were released (aka his 'explosion'). However, there was something else on his mind. He turned to Fubuki and Zenko and saw them staring at his way.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh…yes." Zenko nodded and got back on her feet. She was still bewildered over what happened. The same could be said for Fubuki as she was on her arms and knees.

"You're…an esper too? Aren't you?" She asked. Mob didn't reply, but she got the idea. The next thing she felt was a swirling of emotions in her as tears began to leak out from her eyes. She couldn't bear with it so much, thus she bow her head close to the ground and tightened her hands on the grass. "So…in the end I was still useless. I came here to exorcise the spirit and failed."

"Fubuki, I –" Zenko said, but was interrupted. She saw Reigen walk over to the black haired girl and pat her on the head.

Fubuki was surprised. She looked up and saw Reigen looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Nothing's going to get solved beating yourself over some failures." He said sympathetically. "You want to be useful, right? Then find what you're good at and take your own pace getting better at it; How about that?"

Fubuki was at awe by the young man. She didn't know who or what he was; he just showed up and comforted her like he knew her. His words were also impacting, along with his hand which seemed to ease her mind. The girl couldn't take it anymore. She cried with a feeling of relief and resolved before giving a nod.

"Yes! I'll give it my best!" She stated strongly.

Reigen was pleased by the reason. Zenko was also amazed by the man's action. As for Mob, he couldn't help but crack a small smile. His master just became a bit cooler in his mind.

* * *

Mob and Reigen waved back at Fubuki and Zenko. Their time with each other was over. It was late at night, and it was clear the girls had to go home. Reigen offered to accompany them, but they declined. The city was known to be safe, so Reigen didn't have any doubt.

With that, the specific duos went their different ways from the front gate. Mob and Reigen walked for a while until Mob said something that got the man's attention.

"Master, why did you give her your card?" He asked.

"Huh? You're talking about Fubuki?" Reigen asked, recalling when the girls told them their names. His mind had been somewhere else until then. "Well she seemed troubled…Besides, I figured if she need help or counseling as a fellow esper then she can give us a call."

"Oh…" Mob said and became silent.

Reigen noticed something instantly. His apprentice may have an unexpressive face, but he could tell when something was worrying him. So to comfort him, he patted him on the head and smirked. "You're not going to be replaced, Mob." He said. "You're my student, are you not?"

"Uh…" Mob uttered, staring at his master. The words the man said combined with his smirk, made the teen feel emotional. His stoic face brightened up a bit. "Yes, master." He nodded.

* * *

Yu Takeyama giggled as her arm was wrapped around Saitama's right arm. She was delightfully happy, not just because of the movie they just watched but the fact that she could spend time with Saitama after those years they had been apart. The bald hero may've not been dressed well for the occasion, but it was okay. It was easy that way for him not to be noticed by the people in the cinema. So there they were, walking by the sidewalks next to each other. If anyone looked at them from afar, they looked their a couple.

"Come on, wasn't that part of the movie so cute?!" Yu asked with a happy smile on her face.

Saitama stoically paused. He gave the thought a try and smiled a bit. "I guess it wasn't so bad. The discount in that shop the guy went to was appeasing. Makes me wish it was in the local store."

"Discount?" Yu asked with a confused look. Clearly, Saitama didn't picture the scene she was referring to.

The heroine would've inquired on that, but two individuals passed them. One of them was a kid wearing the other man's coat. It was a questionable scene, but not something alarming. But when Takeyama noticed the teen's face, her eyes widened and she turned to Saitama with a suspicious look.

"Hey, Saitama, you didn't by some chance get into a relationship with any girl, right?" She asked.

"No. Why you asked?" Saitama asked, looking at her with a clueless face.

Yu paused and gave it a thought. Saitama didn't seem to be lying. He was also the No. 3 Pro Hero, so she doubted he was lying. Though it was true that he had changed since the last time she spoke with him, she could tell the teenage quirkless boy she knew from those years back was still in him.

She smiled and immediately held him close, pushing her breast to his arm. "Nothing! Take me home, Pro Hero!" She said sweetly.

"Sure…" Saitama replied. Yu's question earlier puzzled him a little. He soon got over it and continued his walk with the blonde heroine.

Back with Mob and Reigen, the both of them had just passed a couple. One of them had been recognized by him as a Pro Hero, and a very famous one at that. Reigen looked over to Mob to see if he noticed that partly because the man's face reminded him of Mob. The teen didn't seem to react in anyway though.

Dimples suddenly arrived on the scene. He came from their front, causing them to stop.

"Dimples, you're back." Mob said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"What took you so long?" Reigen asked. "Did you notice anything about Sweet Mask?"

Dimples said nothing. He nervously looked around him, before coming to a conclusion. He shook his head. "Nope! Nothing at all!" He said and then began flying away. "Let's go! We don't have all night!"

Both Mob and Reigen turned to face each other, puzzled by the spirit's action. They ended up shrugging about it without giving it a single thought. Thus, they began walking the same direction as the spirit, knowing their job was done.

* * *

Tatsumaki flew through the skies in search of a certain person. Her sister, Fubuki, had left a note back home. It wasn't worrisome at first; Fubuki was known to go and visit her group once in a while. The only reason Tatsumaki was searching for the girl so late was because of her psychic connection with the little girl. Her sister was in danger and she needed to get to her quick. Even when the danger seemed to have cease, the esper was still worried.

Fortunately, the search was soon over. The street may be almost void of people and cars, but Tatsumaki could sense her sister very close. She saw her and Zenko walking the sidewalks and quickly flew down in front of them. She was shocked.

"What the hell happened to you two?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"We were…um –" Zenko said, trying to come up with an excuse. This was the first time she was directly talking to the esper herself. However, it didn't help that both of them were covered in patches of dirt and their clothes having some rips. There was also the fact that Fubuki's arm was on Zenko's shoulders; the esper was too tired to walk on her own.

Tatsumaki didn't care to hear the details though. She quickly ran to her sister and pulled her into her arms, embracing her. Zenko had instinctively released the little esper. She watched as the green haired teen whispered comforting words to Fubuki until then suddenly turning to her, angrily of course.

"You! You're the cause of this, aren't you?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

"No, I –"

"Big sister…" Fubuki called. Her soft voice caught Tatsumaki's attention and made the two sisters face each other. Fubuki chose then to stand on her feet and walk back a bit. "It's not her fault. I…got myself in some trouble and Zenko followed me to make sure I was okay. Please don't blame her. She's a great friend."

' _Friend?'_ Tatsumaki thought. She was a bit surprised. _'Fubuki hasn't used that word for a while now. I wonder what changed her.'_

"ZENKO!"

Zenko heard her name. The same were for Tatsumaki and Fubuki before the three of them turned to the direction it came from. To their surprise, they saw Metal Bat running to their direction from across the street. He was dressed in hospital clothes, which unsurprisingly surprised the girls and made them feel slightly flustered and awkward.

"Big brother, what are you doing dressed like that?!" Zenko yelled with her cheeks red.

Metal Bat came to a stop and used his free hand to hold his side. He hadn't fully recovered from his battle with the Hero Hunter. His equipment was still in his other hand as he panted a bit with his hair messy.

"I know! I know! But just hear me out!" Metal Bat said. He paused a second later and took a breath before releasing it. "Zenko, am sorry bout earlier! As yer big brother, I made ya worry for me! Bad enough I sent yer runnin' and cryin'! Yer probably don't want a brother like me round ya anymore! But I will tell ya one thing!" He paused and then slammed his fist to his chest. "Am a Pro Hero and yer big brother! So no matter what, am gonna be there to protect ya!"

Zenko cried a little bit. Knowing her brother, he broke hospital regulations just to search and find her. He was a ruffian at times, however the fact that he cared about her all this time made her feel so warm and happy. She soon cleaned the tears and walked to her brother's free hand. Before he knew it, she began to pull him away with a small stubborn look.

"Come on, big brother, we're going back to the hospital. I'll cook your breakfast like always, so don't even think about eating the food in the hospital." She said.

"Okay…?" Metal Bat was confused.

Tatsumaki and Fubuki watched the siblings walk for a while until Zenko came to a stop. The girl had something on her mind, thus she faced the little esper and smiled a bit. "Tomorrow is school. Let's meet then, okay, Fubuki?" She asked.

Fubuki smiled back. "Sure."

Both Bad and his sister left the scene soon after. Fubuki continued to watch the siblings until her sister stood straight and activated her quirk. The both of them were soon in the air and heading home with the older one leading the way.

"Are you mad, big sister?" Fubuki asked. She was worried about her sister's next action once they got home.

"Mad? Yes, I am." Tatsumaki said. Her tone was surprisingly calmer, contradictory to some that's supposed to be angry. "You lied to me, saying you were at that girl's house, and went and got yourself hurt. You have no idea how furious I am really."

Fubuki gulped some saliva and looked down. Only time could tell what awaited her once she and her sister were home.

"But…" Tatsumaki said. "You have a really good friend. So how about we forget all this in exchange you promise to never pull this kind of stunt again, okay? You're the only family I have in this world, you know."

"I will!" Fubuki said and smiled. Every trance of worry were washed away and replaced with a butterfly feeling in her stomach. It was one of the many she would feel in her lifespan.

* * *

The park was eerily quiet. There was no sight of a crowd or passersby, even at the playground or meeting point. In a way, it was peaceful; the hobo that stayed by himself, sleeping on a park's bench, would vouch for that. The night may be cold, but he had some newspapers to keep him warm.

However, the peace was suddenly disrupted by a loud pained cry. Supermouse, the Demon Level monster that had survived his encounter with Tatsumaki, was in pain. His arms were lying on the grass, bleeding and making a pool of blood of their own. Supermouse, meanwhile, terrifyingly lay against a tree, looking at the two other monsters before him.

Royal Ripper was never one to take kindness with others, whether they were a monster or just a human kid. His taste for despair was always one of his characteristic. Thus, as his black hair blissfully blew because of the wind, he casually walked over to Supermouse while dragging his blades for arms through the grass. He could never move his exposed eye off the monster; the fact that the rest of his face was covered in bandages just added to his fear tactic.

"Wait! Wait!" Supermouse begged with his face filled with terror. "Forgive me! I won't disobey orders again."

"It's too late for that, Supermouse." Bug God said. He was a big and muscular humanoid bug with five eyes and huge incisors on his face. "You were supposed to spy the sister, not attack her. Psykos is not pleased, you know."

"Yes, that is right." Royal Ripper agreed, his black dress brushing through the air. He raised his blades-for-arms and caressed them across the monster's fur, tearing it open. "I don't really care though. As long as I can cut and kill to my heart's content, I'll follow through with the association. Such a shame, I would've loved to take you to my room and…have a splendid time."

Supermouse shuddered upon hearing the last part. His torture was inevitable, and he knew this. Royal Ripper was considered to have a screw loose even to other monsters. He enjoyed pain and tend to take things too far. Perhaps, that is why Bug God was there, even know he did nothing to harm Supermouse, Royal Ripper alone continued to use Supermouse's regeneration against him just to bring more pain. Even then, the wounds the monster made were healing.

Royal Ripper would've continued with his playtime if not for someone. Psykos suddenly stepped in the scene, accompanied by three monsters. One of them was the giant bird that had retrieved Garou earlier. He stood on the ground next to Mosquito Girl, who couldn't help but lick her lips from the dried blood on Supermouse. Then there was Gouketsu, a twenty-five foot tall humanoid monster with a muscular body, donning a ripped black shirt and pants. He also had spiky arms and shoulders, four vertical grey eyes with white pupils, sharp teeth, pointy ears and spiky black hair. The most notable about him were the cross-hatches on his forehead, upper ears and X-shaped scar-like marks on his chin and neck.

"I see you boys are still busy." Psykos said slyly. She smiled. "Are we interrupting?"

"You…" Supermouse muttered with his eyes on the esper. He paused for a moment, remembering the torture he went through. It finally made him to snap and charge at woman with just his legs along. "You human scum! Don't think I'll let you get away with this! I'll you kill you!"

Psykos's smile grew. She took his intention as a chance to show her authority. Thus, the esper caused many pebbles in the area to float and target the monster. From there, Psykos made the pebbles to fly through him like machine guns, tearing his body apart in an incredible rate. The monster was stunned by it and cried out in pain. He could feel the pebbles penetrating every part of his body, creating uncountable holes to the point that he couldn't heal from them.

The brutality came to an end when his body fell to the ground in pieces. His bloody pooled the spot his pieces remained. Psykos huffed a bit while Mosquito Girl whistled.

"Brutal." She commented.

Psykos looked over to Royal Ripper and Bug God. "If you are done delaying time, then let's get going."

"Oh, is it time?" Royal Ripper asked.

"Yes." Psykos said and chuckled a bit. She made a turn to her left and lifted her head to the visible moon and spread her arms apart. Feeling this cool air blissfully touch her made her feel alive as she grinned evilly. "The chess pieces are in place; soon, it will be our turn to show humanity what it means to truly live in fear. Heroes, villains, retired and those in training will know that their time is running out, because…by the time we're done, there will be no one that will prevent the inevitable. King, Best Jeanist, Wings, Child Emperor, Sweet Mask; all of them will be left powerless against us. Even the likes of Pro Heroes All Might, Endeavour and Caped Baldy will fall."

"What about Garou?" Phoenix Man, the large bird asked.

"His destiny is already set in stone. Once he defeats Tatsumaki, the monster in him will finally be unleashed, and with that power that he'll beat All Might and the Caped Baldy." She then began to walk away. "Now come. Let us finish the preparations for Operation: Monsters Descent."

No one objected to her order, not even the giant monster with them. He was a Dragon Level Monster, with power of his own to take on some of the top heroes on his own. Royal Ripper and Bug God, with Mosquito Girl and Phoenix Man, were deadly in their own ways. Hence, they went behind their leader, Psykos, knowing full well that their time to cause mayhem and disorder to the human world was coming soon.

 **_(BONUS CHAPTER END)_**

 **With that, the Fubuki and Zenko arc comes to an end. Originally, I wanted to add the manga's canon to this chapter. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would be best that it is a chapter of its own. So don't worry, Tatsumaki, Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A will definitely show up again in the next chapter, along with trouble knocking at their door (literally).**

 **By the way, I would like to add that if I PM you over something, then please be sure to reply back. I'm not forcing you. It's just that I would like to be certain that we resolved over whatever issue you may have with this fanfiction.**

 **On another note, congratulations to you guys for coming this far with me. Since this chapter is short, I'm going to give you a sneak peek on what happens in the next chapter. Just know that this scene would just be mentioned in the next chapter when it comes out. I say that because I find it pointless to repeat it from word to word.**

 **In other words, the scene below will be mentioned in the next chapter. Also, what happened before and after it will be the focus of the next chapter. I hope that's clear enough. Enjoy.**

 **_(EXTRA SCENE)_**

A good number of reporters stood in front of UA's front gate, its heavily enforced steel gates keeping them off from the compound. For a few hours, Mina, the same reporter who had reported live on the battle between the heroes and Garou, had been standing outside for a few hours. She wasn't pleased, especially at the time the gate snapped shut right in front of her. If she weren't that she was so young, she would've had a heart attack back then.

The reporters had a name for the gate, they called it the "UA's barrier". For the past two days, they've tried to interview the students and teachers going into the school to get a scoop on All Might as a teacher and Tatsumaki's involvement. But today was special, because special news had broken out about the girl herself.

"Gosh! How long are we going to be here?!" Mina yelled in annoyance. "Finding out that the famous girl, Tatsumaki, is actually an esper is a great scoop! We didn't even catch a glimpse of her when she brushed right passed us before the gate shut us out!"

"Hey, is it true that All Might is off duty?" asked a familiar voice.

Mina's body shuddered as her mind remembered when she first heard it. Her fellow reporters were caught off guard when a single young man with a certain devil-shaped hairstyle pushed right by them. He was accompanied by a humanoid feminine monster with a mosquito theme as her body.

"That voice…" She muttered, fearfully at what was behind her.

"Hello." Garou said and laid his shoulder on the woman. He then pulled her back and made her face him up close with their eyes making contact. "It's been quite a while, reporter. To think that you still had the mental strength to continue your work, I almost admire that."

"H-HERO HUNTER!" Mina screamed, letting out the fear in her.

Before she knew it, she was pushed aside to the ground. Her fellow reporters backed away from Garou and the monstrous girl behind him. For some reason, they chose not to run, but rather to video the whole scene. It was the biggest thing they got from standing at the front gate for days.

"Garou, what are you doing?" Mosquito Girl asked. She was suspiciously glaring at the self-proclaimed Human-Monster. "We're not supposed to come here."

"Wrong!" Garou yelled with his head turned to her. "You were told to stay back! I, on the other hand, will do whatever I want! Besides…" He paused and looked back at the barrier before him. He placed his open hand on it and caressed it. "Don't you think it's so rude for those heroes to shut people out! Those stuck-up bastards piss me off so much that I have to put them in their place! So how about I knock and have a look around?"

Mosquito Girl wisely took a step back. In terms of strength, she stood no chance against the Hero Hunter. The reporters watching also had no idea on what Garou had in mind, even as he slowly began to move his arms in the air.

"W-What is he doing?!" Mina asked with her eyes widened. She was suddenly lifted into the air by Mina and made to stand on her feet.

"Watch…" Mosquito Girl said with an intrigued tone. "This just became…interesting."

Garou grinned. "Time to give the old man's brother's technique a try!" Then he did it. With mystic blue lines seemingly coming from his hands, he spun his arms like a tornado at the barrier. "IRON WHIRLWIND MURDEROUS FIST!"

The barrier was taken down in seconds. The new technique from Garou sliced the thing into pieces and crashed them to the ground. Of course, the huge breach didn't go unnoticed. Within the school, a siren went off and was followed by a computerized voice.

"Security Level has been breached! Students, please promptly evacuate!"

Every student in the cafeteria were instantly alarmed, but not to the extent like Tatsumaki. The esper was with Izuku, going down some stairs in UA, when she and the teen heard the alarm.

"What's that?" Izuku asked as he looked up.

"It's some kind of alarm." Tatsumaki answered and activated about her quirk. She could already sense that something big had arrived. "But what could it be?" She wondered.

Back at the cafeteria, the students began to run out through the cafeteria's exit. Tenya Iida and Ochaco stood up and were also alarmed by it.

"What's Security Level 3?" He asked.

A fleeing student answered. "It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in three years! Come quickly, all of you!"

Back at the front gate, Garou took the first step in. The reporters watched him do it, at this point too scared to come close to him. But the same couldn't be said for one certain reporter. She was forcibly pushed into the compound by Mosquito Girl as the Hero Hunter went in.

"We're here. Aren't you happy, Miss. Reporter?" Mosquito Girl said amusedly.

Mina said nothing back, too scared to say a word. She fell on a piece of metal from the gate and hit the ground. Garou, meanwhile, paused and grinned heavily as he looked around him. Then, with a deep breath, he let it out with a look of excitement.

"So…this is the school of heroics. Knock knock, heroes. The Hero Hunter has arrived!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that piece. Let me know what you think of the whole chapter. Your reviews and other means of support gives me the strength to go on! Thank you, and have a lovely day/night! Bye!**


	20. The Secret is Out

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Once again, I would like to say a big thanks to a lot of you guys. The popularity of this fanfiction is growing a lot faster than my past self who started it could have imagined. It makes me hopeful to do that webcomic I promised.

For the reviewer 1jesus, thank you for continuing to read this fanfiction. Your request is great; however, I cannot give it a try. The problem is that I don't think I'm very good at writing Saitama's parts. I try my best; however, I look back and get this feeling that Saitama would have responded slightly different to this scene or one other scene. It's kind of one of the reasons I had Tatsumaki be the main character. She's much easier to write since her type is in a lot of anime.

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 20: The Secret is Out**

The Saitama building complex stood tall as usual. Though it wasn't called that way, it might get to that because of the news that propped up today. It was morning and at the hours where most workers and students got up ready for school. For two snooping reporters, this was a special day for them. Saitama's complex was close to a flyover bridge. In fact, the doors on the apartment were directly facing the place and gave anyone the chance to spy on them.

It shouldn't be too surprising then that two reporters used that vintage point to their own use. Satou Kamikaze held his microphone in his hand just in case. This moment wasn't meant to be a self-reporting unless necessary. His cameraman was with him. The both of them were ducked from any view of the apartment owners.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked the cameraman nervously. "I know about the video, but…the post that mentioned her residence is just…too dangerous to live in, right? I mean, this is the infamous ghost town."

"I know about that." Satou said with a slight glare in his eyes. "But we have to be the one to confirm. If this was a normal residence, there'd be a ton of news crews here to find out for themselves. But because this is the town infamously known to have monster popping up more than regular, we have this chance." He then paused and peeked through their hiding place. He looked to a specific door. "Now get ready to video this. I see a door about to open."

"Okay."

Satou readied the regular news standard camera and aimed at the door. The door opened a few seconds and revealed the person behind it. Satou gasped, with his accomplice doing the same. They expected the green haired girl attending UA; however, they saw the third most popular hero in the world.

"Is that…Caped Baldy?" The cameraman asked. "It's true that his actual residence is kept a secret to the public, but…to think he would be here of all places."

"He must truly be confident to take care of any monsters." Satou said in addition. "Once people see this, there'll be no doubt that some residence would return, knowing that such a hero lives close by."

Saitama let out a yawn with his hand blocking it. The known hero-for-fun had just woken up when the door next to him opened. It turned out to be Fubuki who then closed the door behind her and saw Saitama. She was dressed in her school uniform and with her backpack on her.

"Off to school huh?" He asked. "Where's Tatsumaki?"

"She…um...she's still sleeping." Fubuki answered reluctantly.

"That can't be right. She'll be really late for school. Trust me; it won't be good to be late for school when it comes to UA."

"I guess…" Fubuki said. "But my sister is…not one to wake her up without getting some ringing in your ears. So can you be a dear and wake her up?"

Saitama paused for a moment and gave it a thought. He and Tatsumaki never got along. Their relationship could just be summarized as bad neighbors, which wasn't so bad unless she knew he was an actual Pro-Hero. Saitama didn't want to get anymore hate from the girl, thus he kept it a secret from. Genos and Fubuki knew about this and had agreed with him to keep it a secret.

"I'll probably regret this." Saitama said dryly. He then gestured his hand for Fubuki to leave. "Go to school. I'll go wake her up. Maybe she might be able to get there before the gates are steeled shut."

"Thanks, Saitama! You're the best!"

Fubuki waved at Saitama with a cheerful smile. She then activated her quirk and flew off, unaware of the men watching her. Their mouths were slightly open as they saw the girl fly and leave the area.

"She's an esper too?" asked the cameraman. "That online post never mentioned that."

Satou looked away and became focused. He pointed back at Saitama who he could see opening the door. "Publicly, it is known that the Caped Baldy has an apprentice. Demon Cyborg is the name the Hero Hunter called him in the battle yesterday despite the fact that he isn't an official professional hero. He is currently registered in a five-year apprentice-hero course in which when he completes it would make him an official pro-hero."

"Why did you bring that up?" The cameraman asked. He and Satou could see Saitama enter the other room.

"Think about it." Satou said. "Tatsumaki and her sister live next to a top pro-hero in a residence area many would be scared to go to. It's possible that she's another apprentice whom Caped Baldy enrolled into UA. It would explain how strong she was when she stopped that sludge villain months ago."

"What about the video of her clash with the Demon Cyborg?"

"That might be a dispute that arose between them." The reporter speculated. "I wouldn't imagine such a thing won't happen when working under a strong man like Caped Baldy. Their voices were mute, but it seems like Demon Cyborg was the one who started it. Tatsumaki might've just resulted to self-defense. However, it's best not to take my word for it. I am only…speculating."

That word was the last he said before he and his cameraman screamed. Saitama was flung into their direction, thus causing them to run out of the way. The Pro Hero crashed through the cement wall they hid behind and went across the street when he hit to the wall there. Satou and his accomplice quickly turned to Saitama who stood up without a single scratch and dusted his body.

"I guess that confirmed what I thought, not that I regret it. The kid has to get up for school." He muttered to himself. The Pro-Hero then noticed the cameraman and Satou. "Who are you –"

Saitama was cut off when he heard a loud bang. It attracted the attention of the Pro-Hero and the two men close by and were followed with a certain girl's scream.

"LOOK AT MY ROOM! THE TIME! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Tatsumaki was in a short moment of desire. She didn't know she was heard from the outside. As for those watching, they just heard more ruckus until the girl came out of the room in her UA school uniform.

"Good thing I took a shower before going back to sleep again!" She shouted to no one.

Before anyone knew it, the esper activated her quirk and flew off. She caused a boom and a blast when she flew off and headed away from anyone's sight.

"She's…so fast." Satou muttered in mild shock.

"That's…just part of an esper's quirk." His cameraman added, feeling the same as his companion.

Saitama made a fake cough to get their attention. It worked and soon he met their eyes with his usual stoic ones. "You should stop that, you know." He said, pointing at the camera. The camera was facing him, but he didn't care.

"No, this is fine. We're from the media." Satou said with a nervous smile.

"That doesn't matter!" Saitama yelled. His outburst surprised the two men. "Film me all you want, but it's a step too far when you do it to a little girl! That's just lolicon-stalking! You could go to jail for going after a little girl!"

Satou and his accomplice were lost for words. The former stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. They were reporters, and going after celebrities was a norm. But this hero here wasn't concerned about himself, but their actual target. Now that they thought about it, they were kind of peeking on a teenage girl.

"W-We're sorry." Satou apologize and bowed his head. His cameraman followed suit and apologized.

Saitama was pleased with their apology. "Good. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Both men exclaimed.

Just then a familiar female voice called out to Saitama. It came from below and attracted Saitama to walk to the edge. It turned out then that it was Mount Lady in her hero costume and facing his apartment building.

"It's Mount Lady." Saitama muttered. He jumped down without a problem and scared her in the process. The heroine had to take a few breathes to calm her heart.

"Don't just do that, dummy!" Mount Lady yelled. She looked up from where Saitama jumped down from and was surprised. "What happened there? Was it a monster?"

"No, it was just Tatsumaki." Saitama answered easily. He looked back to the broken cement barrier at Tatsumaki's apartment door. "That reminds me. I have to ask Genos to fix that."

Mount Lady looked at the exact place. It made her wonder what really happened. She knew about Tatsumaki living in the complex because of Saitama. The Pro-Hero felt it was best to tell her so she wouldn't get on the esper's bad side.

She sighed and looked away. "I feel like I shouldn't know."

Just then the female hero remembered her reason for being there. She dug her phone out and put up a picture. She then pushed it to Saitama to see. "By the way, what is this about? Genos and Tatsumaki fighting in the outskirt of the city!"

"Genos and Tatsumaki?" Saitama asked and looked at the picture. He could make up from the blurry picture that it was indeed the two individuals. "So that's how they looked when they fought."

"Saitama!"

"Huh?" Saitama looked to her. "Oh right. Sorry. It was actually a misunderstanding from what I got from Genos. They're cool now."

"B-But what about the part that she ripped his arm off?"

"I don't see that in this picture."

"It's a screenshot of a video!" Mount Lady yelled. "Everyone woke up this morning to a video uploaded on the internet. The whole fight was mute, but it was obviously Tatsumaki and Genos fighting. It looked like they were trying to kill each other."

"But they didn't."

"I know that!" Mount Lady shouted at his face. She put her phone down and sighed and put her fingers on her temples. "I swear you are still as oblivious as you were those years ago."

Saitama paused and contemplated about it. He then turned away and began walking back to his apartment. "You can come in if you want. Genos isn't in for some reason." He said.

"But what about yesterday?" Mount Lady asked.

"Yesterday?" Saitama stopped and turned to her.

Mount Lady was silent and held her left hand on her right arm. "Yesterday was with the battle against Garou. Some good heroes were beaten very badly like Kamui. He's fortunate to reattach his hand once it was found, but…it kind of scares me that a villain with the strength to pick me off so easily is still out there and could bring more harm. And then there's this stuff about a Monster Association. I…really think we should do something about it…like old times."

Saitama was quiet. The word 'old times' echoed in his head and made him recall many good times he had with Mount Lady and Psykos. It also brought some emotion to show on the once stoic face and an actual emotional response.

"Let's do it." Saitama said. He turned his head back to her. "We'll go on patrol to look for the Hero Hunter. But before then, I have to take a shower. You can have some tea while I'm at it."

"R-Right." Mount Lady nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Soon enough, the both of them went into the building. However, they were unaware that the men from before had videoed the whole thing from their spot.

"Are you sure about filming this?" The cameraman asked.

"Nonsense! Both of them are adults, so this is fine!" Satou answered.

* * *

Another day in UA meant another day that a student could be ambushed by reporters at the entrance gate of UA. The prestigious education-based institution was no stranger to these kinds of people.

This meant the same for the present day. As for their reasons for being there, the first one was obviously because of All Might. The second reason had to do with a certain esper's secret mysteriously leaked out. Hence, the students were greeted by questions.

"What kind of lessons does All Might teach you? Has Tatsumaki displayed as psychic powers in any of them?" A reporter asked frantically.

"Eh?!" Izuku stuttered. The teen was taken aback by both questions. "Ah…I'm sorry, but I had to go to the nurses' office…"

Ochaco was attacked with a question too. She was fine with the question concerning All Might, saying that her thoughts on him were that he was muscly. It was the next question that really got her thinking.

"Then what about your thoughts on Tatsumaki?" The reporter asked. "Being in the same school, you probably got a glimpse of her esper-like quirk."

"Um…uh…" Ochaco muttered. Her mind flashed back to the Heroes vs Villains test that All Might made. "She's…someone really cool. I think her quirk is one of the best out there."

Tenya Iida was next. Unlike most students who probably answered, he gave a somewhat long speech about the Pro-Hero. The same was also about Tatsumaki when he was asked about his thoughts about her.

"I personally believe she is bright and clever when the situation calls for it. Being around her, I have witnessed that her quirk would be benefitting in all kinds of heroics and preserve the peace. It is possible that she has a long way to go due to her attitude. Thankfully, I believe UA can provide the building block that will expose her to being a hero."

Bakugou was different in his response. He either wasn't in the mood or just didn't care. When a reporter tried asking him, the reporter recognized him as 'the kid who Tatsumaki saved'. The blond teen simply answered that the reporter should drop it.

Aizawa soon came to stop the reporters by 'shooing' them by his hand movement. "The man is off duty now. You're interfering with our lessons here, so kindly vacate the premises."

They didn't comply. If anything, the media just became more vocal about their questions. Aizawa chose to ignore them and walk back inside the compound. There were more important things to address.

"We just want to speak with All Might and Tatsumaki directly!"

"Yeah, where is she anyway?! We haven't seen her!"

"And aren't a little too sloppy-looking?!"

Aizawa continued to ignore them. In a minute, Tatsumaki would be registered as late. He did know that the green haired esper was absent, but it wasn't like he would tell them. The fact that the esper's secret was out made him ponder about it.

Tatsumaki arrived at the scene, precisely on the sidewalk across UA. It had taken her some time to get to her present location. The reporters were a bother, but it didn't change one essential fact about school – she can't be late.

"WAIT! AIZAWA-SENSEI!"

Aizawa stopped and turned back. His dry expression stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Her shout not only got his attention but also the media. The reporters there were delighted to see the esper in question just a street across.

"There she is!" shouted one reporter.

Tatsumaki was surprised to see them running to her direction. It was true that she was famous, but it has been months since people fanaticized over her. Maybe if she bothered to listen to their mountain of questions, she would know their reason for coming for her.

' _I don't have time for this!'_ Tatsumaki thought in frustration. She took a step forward and got ready for a single leap. _'In less than sixty seconds those gates are going to be steeled shut! Those reporters are in the way, but the gap right in the middle is an opening! If I can just pick up the right amount of speed that would just brush them away then I'll be –"_

The esper activated her quirk and flew head-first through the press. _'I'll be able to make it!'_ She exclaimed in her mind. "Out of the way!" She shouted loudly.

Tatsumaki ended up pushing some of the men and women after her. She made it inside the compound before the gates then automatically closed by actual huge steel gates

"I made it!" Tatsumaki exclaimed in relief. She then noticed Aizawa in front of her and frowned. "Oh right, I did call out to you. You don't have to punish me for this. I came on time…sort off."

Aizawa said nothing back at first. He just gave her a sloppy look and turned away. "I'll let this one pass. Don't come at such a time again." He said.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

She knew she would follow the man to her homeroom. However, someone unexpected showed up. Tanktop Master arrived before the fellow Pro Hero, Eraserhead (aka Aizawa), with a strict look on his face.

"Aizawa-sensei, Mr. Principal has called upon you and Tatsumaki to his office." He announced.

"What for?!" Tatsumaki yelled in a mix of shock and anger. "I have a class now! I can't just –"

"We'll be there." Aizawa interjected. "Let him know that, Tanktop."

Tanktop Master nodded and walked away. The moment he was a few distance away, Aizawa turned his head to her. "Homeroom can wait; what I have for you and everyone else isn't very important in a sense." He said to her. "But I have to admit. I thought you were framing ignorance, but it looks like you don't know what's going on."

"I don't get what you're saying, sensei." Tatsumaki stated offensively.

"You're an esper, right?" Aizawa asked. His question was enough to shock the girl, but he continued. "Every staff member in UA knew for a long time. You aren't the first esper to attend this place, apparently. But it would seem the whole world knows about the fact that you're an esper and…that you fought Caped Baldy's disciple some time ago."

"EH?!" Tatsumaki uttered. Her eyes were widened as she tried to think of the best words to say. "W-Wait, how did you know about that? I mean, how did everyone know that I'm an es-"

"You'll see." Aizawa replied and began walking to the building. "I'll admit. When you met Genos in my class for the first time, I knew something was suspicious. You basically said you left him for dead. We better get going. I do have other important things to do."

Tatsumaki looked down to the ground. She was confused on what her next move should be. When she thought about it, the signs should've been clear. People were looking up and pointing at her when she flew through the sky. She remembered that some were taking a picture of her when she went by. However, these revelations only brought a set of questions in her mind. It would look like she'll have to meet the principal and figure things out from there.

* * *

Izuku was very concerned. This morning he woke up to find out that Tatsumaki's secret as an esper was out. His mother didn't talk to him about it since she never told him that she has seen the girl pick him up before. However, the teen knew that his class would likely be talking about the news.

He couldn't let the bothersome thoughts of his classmates stop him though. He pushed the door aside and was immediately greeted by his name being called. Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Denki Kaminari, Ejiro Kirishima and Akemi Toshi were in front of him.

"Midoriya, you heard the news right?! Did you know about it?!" Denki asked eagerly.

"You knew Tatsumaki before the entrance exam! That was obviously clear!" Mina added with an excited smirk.

"Well? Midoriya?" Ejiro asked.

"Come on, dude! Spill the beans!" Akemi urged him.

Izuku became nervous and underwhelmed. He stuttered and fidgeted to say a proper response. Fortunately, Tenya came to his rescue with Ochaco by his side.

"Everyone should settle down." Tenya said with his usual attitude. "Aizawa-sensei would be back soon. The principal called him to his office. Let's not cause any ruckus in his absence. We cannot afford to present ourselves as –"

"Out of my way!" Katsuki snarled and barged his way passed Tenya and Ochaco. He then went to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, Bakugou." Ejiro called. He went over to the hot-tempered teen. "You knew Tatsumaki since middle school, right?"

"Drop it!" Katsuki yelled.

Ejiro sheepishly raised his hands up to his chest level and backed away. Izuku didn't seem surprised by his former bully's attitude. The guy and Tatsumaki never saw eye-to-eye. If what Izuku was thinking was right, Katsuki was feeling somewhat cheated by the esper since she kept her status as a secret.

"This morning sure became this way huh" Ochaco said with a small smile. "I kind of figured it out when the foundational hero studies was over yesterday."

"You did?" Izuku turned to her surprised.

Ochaco laughed sheepishly with a smile. Everyone else was talking with the person they were comfortable with or people they were friends with. Kyoka didn't seem that much interested until she looked back and saw Momo writing down on a book. Out of curiosity she went over to the girl and stood next to her.

"What are you writing about?" She asked.

Momo stopped her writing. Her serious concentration on her note made her to almost jump. The girl was good at calming her mind, fortunately. She turned to Kyoka to respond. "Writing down some observant notes about Tatsumaki." She said. "It might seem out of place, but it is something I've been thinking to do since that day Demon Cyborg was introduced to the class."

"What about it?" Kyoka asked. She was finding some interest in this conversation.

"Tatsumaki once said she thought she left him for dead." Momo said exclusively. "It got me thinking. What if the video with her and Demon Cyborg fighting is why she said it? I'm surprised no one inquired her about it."

"You have a point there." Kyoka replied with a thoughtful look. "When she said it, I thought it was a little off. I guess I just didn't care enough to think about it. So what are you writing down?"

"Everything I've observed about her, from her attitude and the way she has displayed her quirk." Momo said. "Espers were mainly thought to be realistically impossible. People today either have a quirk or no quirk at all. But espers have one quirk which can seem like having different quirks all in one. It's like a tree which has many outreaching branches."

"Cool." Kyoka smiled a little. "I barely paid attention to her. She always seemed angry like a certain hot-tempered person we know. Well goodluck with it. I'll be going back to my seat."

"Alright." Momo said with a nod.

She watched the other girl leave. She then faced her notes and pondered about it. Her mind flashed back to times she had seen her. She never hung around the girl, but she had seen much about her quirk from the foundational studies. The look in Tatsumaki's eyes when she (Momo) told the class about Tatsumaki's fault in the heroes vs villains test then got her attention.

' _Those eyes are not normal.'_ She pondered with her pen at her chin. _'Could they be the eyes of a girl who's just hot-tempered or the eyes of a cold blooded killer?'_

* * *

Genos could sense Tatsumaki fuming. He couldn't blame her; he felt unease even if he didn't show it. Tanktop Master had informed him and the esper just recently that the principal had called off their meeting. The reason wasn't clear, but he could guess that it was for a good reason.

"Aren't you mad too?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. She stopped in front of him and pointed directly to his face. "This is your fault, you know! If it weren't for you back then, this wouldn't have happened! Besides, how am I sure you aren't the one who didn't put up that video?!"

Tatsumaki had a point about the whole ordeal. If it weren't for Genos's misjudgment at the time, they wouldn't have been in this mess. It was probably this reasoning that made the cyborg not to feel annoyed by the esper's bratty attitude.

"I did not put up the video." Genos answered in his robotic manner. "Whoever that did this had it done to harm us socially. As for the postponed meeting with the teacher, my guess is because of the school hours. All Might is presently off duty and right now lessons should be ongoing."

Tatsumaki reluctantly put her finger down. She felt conflicted in a way, trying so hard in her mind to find something to blame the cyborg on. But seeing that she wasn't getting to him, she just huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

Genos was unfazed with her attitude. He walked passed her with a place in mind. "I will take my lead. I will advise that you remember what we discussed earlier this morning with Child Emperor and Zombieman. We do not know when the enemy will strike."

"I remember." Tatsumaki replied.

The esper remembered every well. Child Emperor called her at the time of 3am to discuss important things concerning yesterday. Garou was part of the topic, with the same going about Psykos. The older esper herself hadn't been seen for years and it clearly worried the others.

Not Tatsumaki though; the esper wasn't so worried. Psykos was someone she looked forward to battling. The fact that she was alive always infuriated her just by the thought of it. Tatsumaki wanted to go to class, but she couldn't. A familiar voice called to her.

Recovery Girl arrived in the hallway. In front of her was the green haired esper herself.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went off too." Recovery Girl said calmly.

Tatsumaki turned to her with a slight suspicion in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to know how you are handling everything that has happened today." Recovery Girl answered and walked over to the girl. "I know it may seem like the staff just knew, but I can tell you that it isn't the case. Everyone knew that you are an esper since you got into this institution."

"Then why are they acting like this?"

Recovery Girl paused and turned away. Her eyes stared to the outside with a thoughtful expression in them. "Why indeed? I guess it's because the public is trying to get involved. You can say we are trying to help you."

"Hmph! I find that hard to believe!"

Recovery Girl turned back to the esper. "Is that so?" She paused. "Have you heard of the esper who used to attend here?"

Tatsumaki's eyes widened. The question came as a revelation and reminded her that Aizawa mentioned something about that. Recovery Girl could see she got the esper's attention, thus she continued.

"She was about your age when I met her. She was socially awkward and she wasn't the top in her class. In fact, she barely made it to the Heroics Department. Even the weakest person of the class had better scores than her. That didn't stop her though. She worked as hard as she could and she even gained a few friends. You would think with everything looking up for her would have a happy ending."

Tatsumaki could only stare. She could sense from Recovery Girl that she was withholding other information. The Pro-Hero paused for a second and sighed.

"I haven't seen her in years now. Something bad happened to her and it took the school sometime to recover. It was later ruled out that she and her family were killed in a monster attack at her residence. It's a pity really. She was really a great help in my office."

"But there's more to it." Tatsumaki said with a suspicious tone. "That girl…she didn't die from some monster attack, did she?"

"It depends on one's point view." Recovery Girl said and made eye contact with Tatsumaki. "There was a monster, but not one we could see physically. I think it was a monster that... dwells in our hearts, waiting to unleash its terror to everything in its part. A hero has to work hard to rid itself of that monster. If he or she cannot, then there are only two choices. You can either continue to tame it or…let its darkness swallow you whole until the 'you' that was good is taken away and gone forever."

Tatsumaki was quiet. Recovery Girl's words hit her deep. It made her think over something she asked Child Emperor in the morning's earlier hours. Recovery Girl saw Tatsumaki's eyes divert from her in thought. She then placed her hand on the girl's bicep.

"You shouldn't let the thought get to you." Recovery Girl said with caring eyes. "Her mistake was secluding herself from everyone else. If she had been open to the friends she made…if she had tried to make some attempt to reach out to them, then perhaps they could've saved her before it was too late…I am old and there isn't much I can do like in my younger years. But I can tell you this. We are concerned about you because we know you are a good kid. There are a few teachers that have their doubts about you, but can you blame them? Times like these moments should be put into holding your chin up and showing your potential. Do not forget what you have, Tatsumaki."

"But what about that video?" Tatsumaki asked.

"No one is perfect, Tatsumaki." Recovery Girl told her softly. "We could talk about what happened then, but we might forget that we are not a court. This is a highschool. You should be focused on making memories here." She then removed her hand and smiled warmly. "Cheer up, Tatsumaki. You'll be fine."

The esper moved her head to face the old Pro-Hero. There was something about her smile that lightened her mood a bit. Not surprising, she didn't admit it. She turned her back at her and began to walk away.

"I…I have class now. I guess I'll see you around, old hag."

Recovery Girl paused and maintained her smile. Seeing the esper the way she was didn't offend her in the slightest. She knew Tatsumaki meant only for good. Hopefully, there won't come a time that she would regret it.

"I guess we will." She muttered.

* * *

Homeroom was back in motion. Tatsumaki had arrived later than Aizawa; fortunately, the teacher pardoned her with a caution to not do it again. The esper was fine with the timing since it prevented anyone in her class from talking about the video. Recovery Girl was a good talker, but Tatsumaki still had her issues to deal with.

From the looks of it, class was just starting. Aizawa finished talking about the marks and evaluation from yesterday's battle trial (aka the heroes vs villains test), when he decided to drop something completely unexpected.

"We need to pick a class president!" He revealed.

Everyone was surprised. Some had speculated just a few seconds ago that he was going to bring up another pop up test. For a school filled with upcoming heroes, they were fine with having some normal school things in their lives.

That didn't change the enthusiasm from everyone though. Mina, Akemi, Ejiro and just about anyone were already raising their hands up for the position. The easily excited students were already standing and shouting their ambition. Tatsumaki was an exception to this, however. She just watched everyone with an annoyed look on her face.

' _They're being so noisy.'_ She thought.

"Be quiet!" Tenya shouted firmly. His voice packed with a sense of authority and discipline was enough to silence his loud fellow classmates. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires great esteem and trust of those around you…! The only true worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people."

With that, Tenya did what would be expected of his character. He firmly raised his hand up with a strong conviction in his heart. "…which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

Tsuyu thought otherwise. Since she sat in front of Tenya, she turned back to face him. "It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other." She said.

"Yeah, and everyone will just vote for themselves." Ejiro added in agreement.

Tenya replied. "That is precisely why the person who does manage to earn multiple votes will be the truly appropriate person for the job, no?!" He then looked forward at Aizawa. "Is that alright, sensei?!"

Aizawa was already in his sleeping bag, standing up. The only visible thing was his face that never seemed to change its expression. "As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine. Genos is off duty today, so try not to be careless."

Soon enough, the votes were made and passed. Tenya's situation bore some good results, but not in the way most people would've expected. The results were displayed on the board for everyone to see.

"I got four votes?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

"I had two…" Momo muttered with small disappointment.

Akemi jumped to her feet with her hands in the air. "Wow! I got three votes!" Before Izuku knew it, the girl grabbed his head in a hug and mashed it against her chest. "Congratulations, class president Midoriya! Let's do our best!"

Mineto was jealous. The shortest student in class could only envy Izuku's position – the green haired teen got to feel Akemi growing chest. Bakugou was angry and shock that Izuku won. Ochaco whistled innocently when he asked about who voted for Izuku. She was one of the four people who voted for Izuku, but it wasn't like she was going to tell him. The only conclusion then was that it was Tatsumaki.

"You voted for him, didn't you?!" Bakugou yelled in front of Tatsumaki. "You voted for him just to keep sucking up to him! Am I not right, esper?!"

Tatsumaki nonchalantly glared at the hotheaded teenager. "And what if I did?! Got a problem with that, hothead?!"

Bakugou was going to snap. Fortunately, Hanata Sero came to the rescue from behind the blonde teen. "That is to expect. The both of them are close friends."

For Tenya, he was depressed to see the result. His name was listed on the board, but it only contained one vote for him.

"One vote…I see how it is." He said with his head facing his desk. "Of course, since I insisted on the sacredness of the role…Only one person saw me fit for it."

"Wait, you voted for somebody else?" Momo asked.

"Even though you wanted the job so badly…" Rikido Sato said. "What are you doing, Iida…" He was just dumbfounded by Tenya's decision to not vote for himself. If Tenya had done it, then he would've been tied with Momo, not that it would've gotten him the position though.

So it was officially decided then. Izuku Midoriya would be the class president and Akemi Toshi would be his vice president. The former of the two was nervous, but that wasn't new. Tenya could overhear some of his classmates praising the two during his gloom. It turned out that Mina, Ejiro and Hanta had been the ones to vote for the girl because of her actions in the heroes vs villains test. However, this also brought a question about her. If she got three votes, then who did she really vote for?

* * *

Recovery Girl made it to her office. A student from the Support Department got into an accident. The injury wasn't bad and the student could walk it off thanks to her. However, she didn't stop herself from lecturing him about his action. No matter which department a student found himself in, she always saw it best to be careful.

There were other things to get to. Recovery Girl could already think about it when she opened her infirmary's door. But then the elderly woman was taken aback when she heard a female's humming and saw a tall feminine figure standing in front a medical cupboard at the side of the infirmary.

"No, this is certainly not meant to be there." The mysterious said to no one. Since her side and partially at back were facing Recovery Girl, it was almost hard to recognize her. "To think all these years she's still as careless. Old age is certainly getting to her."

Recovery Girl felt some nostalgia. Years had literally passed since she heard such a tone in her very office. Even though the voice sounded older, she could remember something about it. The wavy blue hair and the round glasses of the woman only seemed to closely confirm the elderly hero's suspicion.

At last, the woman finished the work she was during. Her identity became clear when she turned to Recovery Girl.

"Everything is sorted out the way it should be. Don't you think so, Shuzenji-sensei?"

"Psykos…?" Recovery Girl mentioned with clear shock on her face.

The villainess giggled with a smile. She walked over to the door and closed it right behind the Pro-Hero. "There. No one would have to know about our little chat while I'm here." She said.

Recovery Girl's mood slightly changed. Some part of her was relieved to meet the little girl she once considered a friend. However, there was also this conflicting feeling in her that made her drop her reaction.

"You're alive." Recovery Girl said with uneasiness. "When Saitama told me what happened, I feared the worst may have happened to you."

"And what is that?" Psykos asked. Unbeknownst to the Pro-Hero, the esper that a malicious grin on her face.

"I don't think I need to say it. You knew me better than most people."

"That is true." Psykos's grin dropped. She then went over to a chair and turned it to face the elderly woman before sitting on it.

Recovery Girl's attitude suddenly charged. She became bold in front of the tall esper and asked the question on her mind.

"Why are you here?"

"This is kind of unexpected." Psykos commented with a sly smile. "I figured we could talk about old times. How many years has it been since I stepped in this office? Nine years?"

"You should stop trying to fool me." Recovery Girl said with a serious face. She also had the boldness to walk directly to the esper. "No matter how you try to talk like her, I know that you are not her. The Psykos I knew would never be disrespectful to sit before her elders. She also wouldn't have a smile of a villain. You may have her voice, her body and face, but you are not the girl that I looked out for."

"Hmph!" Psykos smiled and stood up. She walked away to a table and took a file case from there. "Perceptive as ever, Recovery Girl. I was right to not underestimate you. To tell you the truth, I came here to find out something."

"Those files are not for you!"

"I'm not here for them." Psykos said. She skimmed through the names and was intrigued by the health records of the students in them. "Interesting." She commented slyly. "These students will make great heroes…if they are allowed to grow that is. Relax, old friend. I have no intention to touch them. I just want to know something."

"Well I hope you find it without causing any trouble."

"I wish I could." Psykos admitted. "However, Tatsumaki is in the building and I can't risk exposing myself while in her psychic range. You should count yourself as lucky. This will be the last time we see each other on mutual grounds. The next time – if there will be one – will end tragically bad for you."

Even though the Pro-Hero knew she was speaking with a villain, she could feel a squeeze in her chest. She was hurt and disappointed at what she heard.

"So…you intend on going down this path." Recovery Girl said with a frown. "You used to be…filled with so much promise…But I see now without a doubt that the girl I knew those years ago is gone, replaced by the very thing in front of me. Your anxiety, fears and insecurity has brought you down this path…You have allowed your visions of the future to twist your mind so bad that until now…" She passed and gulped some spit. It was getting hard to fight back the tears. "…until now you have become the very thing you swore to stop."

"You have some points there, old friend." Psykos said with a small grin. "But it all depends on one's view, for you see I have not changed; rather, I have grown from the clueless little girl I used to be. Unlike people that exist such as your that claim to serve and protect the weak, I have seen through the lies of the heroes and the government and I will fix everything wrong with this world…by wiping out humanity's existence."

A feeling of dread went through Recovery Girl's bother. She replaced her boldness with fear and shock as she opened her mouth.

"Y-You can't be serious." Recovery Girl said.

"Oh, I am very serious." Psykos claimed and stood back on her feet. "What do you think I have been doing all these years? My defeat by Saitama's hands made me realize that a new approach must be made. If you live long enough, perhaps you will see the result when it becomes reality."

"I won't let you!" Recovery Girl yelled. "I cannot let this –"

"Happen?!" Psykos stomp her foot at Recovery Girl's front. "What can you do, you pathetic thing of a Pro-Hero?! All you can do is heal someone and even that has its complication! You hid yourself in this place, knowing fully well that you can never be on the frontlines!"

Recovery Girl was kicked at the stomach before hitting the ground. She let out a groan as she tried to recover from what happened. The last thing she remembered was Psykos's high heel hitting her. But it didn't matter. Psykos walked over to the woman.

"I was always curious if you can heal yourself." Psykos said with an amused grin. "Maybe this is be a good time to see it for myself. You were like a grandmother to me, Recovery Girl, so for that sake I won't kill you right where you lie. In exchange, you must remember this."

Recovery Girl looked up to Psykos's face. Without her walking stick, she couldn't get up on her own, especially in the position she was in. Psykos became scary to look at, especially when her eyes flashed green and her grin became devilish.

"Just like you, you lot will know what it's like to lose…to feel so desperate that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. You can fight it or dread it, run from it. But in the end…destiny arrives all the same. And it is with it that I say this. By the time I'm done not even half of the human race will survive. No one will be there to remember you."

Recovery Girl groaned. Psykos's intention was scary to think about. However, there was a switch that flipped in the Pro-hero and made her to sit up. Then, with a strong look in her eyes, she said. "I'm not afraid of you…not anymore. You have forgotten and underestimated the ideals of Pro-Heroes…and that would be your downfall."

"Then do us both a favor and die of old age."

Psykos finished her statement with a snap of her finger. Recovery Girl suddenly lost consciousness and fell on her back. The blue-haired esper then made her way to the door. _'It's a good thing I released that video.'_ She thought. _'With the mysterious circumstances surrounding it, Tatsumaki won't have her full concentration to sense what I just did. Goodbye, old friend. You think Tatsumaki can replace the girl you knew back then? Don't make me laugh!"_ She paused and opened the door _. "Try as you can, heroes, Tatsumaki will fall, and when that happens, I will be there with a hand out to her. The best part is that it will be thanks to society's scrutiny."_

With that, the esper went out and closed the door behind her. She was about to turn to her left, when she saw a familiar person standing there. The person was a teenage girl wearing the standard uniform of UA. She had wavy blue hair similar to Psykos and strikingly resembled the esper herself.

Psykos knew the identity of the girl. The girl was her all those years ago.

"So…you've finally shown yourself." Psykos said. "I was looking for you."

"You've found me." The younger version of her said with a stoic expression. "Are you really going to go ahead with this…? You have to realize that once you continue with this ambition then there's no going back to the life you once had."

Psykos suddenly laughed out loud. Her younger self was unfazed by it as she continued staring her. It was a few seconds later than Psykos calmed down and revealed a small grin.

"Foolish child, is that all you can say?" The esper asked rhetorically. "I figured I would find you here, lingering in my mind somewhere. I assumed you would put up a better statement than this. I'm kind of disappointed, or should I be disappointed in myself? I call Garou weak for keeping some part of his humanity intact…when someone like myself still have your pitiful existence."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course, you won't be." Psykos went and went closer to her. "Despite everything I have done that would deem me a scorn in the human history, you still survive somehow. But you are getting weaker…It won't be long before you cease to exist. Now I could personally rid you of your misery, but there won't be any fun in it. Now that I know you exist, I'm going to enjoy watching you die with my own two eyes."

"Do what you want with me. It won't change the fact that he will stop you."

Psykos was amused. "Who? All Might? Caped Baldy? Or are you trying to mislead me from thinking that it could be Tatsumaki?"

"You will find out in due time." She said. "He will become the world's greatest hero and…your association's biggest threat."

Psykos was taken aback by the statement. Before she could ask, the bell suddenly rang. The doors to certain classrooms flung open for students to come in. None of them saw her though. The esper was gone before a single eye could be laid on her, and so was the younger version of her, a remaining instance of what the esper used to be.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Mysterious! Who is the person little Psykos is talking about? You're just going to keep reading to find out his identity – unless you already figured it out (Congratulations!).**

 **By the way, who got some of Thanos's quotes? I brought them in this chapter because I thought they were cool and because I wanted to reveal just how dangerous Psykos is. She isn't going to be a villain that will be dealt with in one arc. She has a lot to bring since she's this fanfiction's number 1 bad guy.**

 **I bet this chapter also brought a lot of questions. Originally, this chapter was going to extend more to another scene in the manga. But I felt that this could be rushing it without getting over another thing I wanted to bring up. Don't worry, the scene with Garou in the previous chapter will continue in the next chapter.**

 **There was reviewer who brought up something important. It had to do with the fact that Tatsumaki, in class, kind of admitted she tried to kill Genos. Of course, it was originally just meant to be comedy. But I thought over what that reviewer said and decided to explore on the consequence of her action then. So if the reviewer is reading this, big thanks for criticizing over it.**

 **Also, about the pairing of this fanfiction, it will remain the way it is. That means that the possibility of any male other character getting involved with Tatsumaki is zero. However, this does not mean that Ochaco will not have feelings for Izuku later on.**

 **So before I end this, I just want to say about the vote in Class 1-A. Yes, the turnout must have been surprising. Akemi Toshi is an OC of a reviewer. She had a big role in Chapter 12. You can look back at that chapter to remember her quirk and other things about her. Please keep in mind that this does not mean I'm taking OCs. She has more roles to fill in the following chapters.**

 **Well that's all for now. Thank you for reading this chapter. If you liked it then please review so I can know your thoughts about it. Also, follow and favorite this fanfiction if you haven't. We will meet again in the next chapter. Bye!**


	21. Big Troubles Ahead

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

Before we get to this, I just wanna say a big thanks to the continuous support this fanfiction is getting. I've actually been in talks with a friend to draw concept arts for this fanfiction, but I'll have to wait and see if he goes through with it.

On another note, I've changed a little something that happened in chapter 18 concerning a short-glance scene with Tatsumaki and Ochaco. It had to do with the both of them seemingly floating in the air at a corner somewhere in the cafeteria. I've decided to have that removed and replaced with something else since I feel that using a quirk in a cafeteria won't be allowed/permitted in UA.

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 21: Big Troubles Ahead**

Ochaco was worried, and it wasn't for herself. It was lunchtime, meaning students of the prestigious school were in the cafeteria having a good time. The brown haired girl was seated with Tenya Iida at her right and Izuku across her. It wasn't surprising then that she brought up the subject of a certain esper.

"Have anyone seen Tatsumaki? It doesn't look like she's here." Ochaco said concerned. She took a bowl of rice and used chopsticks to take a piece. It brightened her mood. "This rice is yummy! We get all kinds here, huh…"

"I haven't seen her either" Izuku replied depressingly. "I would've, but Tatsumaki suddenly left once the bell was heard…I guess she doesn't want to talk about what she's going through. I was made class president so suddenly. I'm really not sure I'm up to the task."

"Sure, you are." Ochaco said with a positive smile. "And we'll find Tatsumaki."

Tenya was impressed. "You'll be alright, Midoriya. I'm sure the both of you will find her." He said. "You've got the guts and judgement when it counts. That is why I voted for you, because I knew you have it in you to carry us through."

' _So it was you!'_ Izuku thought.

"But didn't you want to be class president yourself, Iida?" Ochaco asked, turning to him. "You've got the look down with the glasses too."

' _Uraraka's inadvertently blunt sometimes.'_ Izuku thought again.

Iida took a sip from his glass's juice. "Like I said, mere volition has nothing to do with one's actual suitability. I did nothing more than follow my own judgement on the matter."

"You're so proper, Iida." Izuku commented in surprised and astonishment.

"Yeah!" Ochaco agreed brightly. "You're always going on about honor and stuff! I might be wrong, but are you from an upper-crust family?!"

"Super-Crust?!" Izuku exclaimed, confused.

Tenya surprised them with a revelation, though with some slight reluctance at first. It turned out that he was part of a family which has been in heroics for generations. He was also the second son in the family and related to the Pro-Hero, Ingenium aka the Turbo Hero. The Pro Hero just so happened to be his older brother. Ochaco and Izuku were surprised by this, but fascinated and interested in it.

"He's a beloved Pro Hero who prizes the rules and guides the people." Tenya went on, saying. "And I aspire to be a hero like him one day. As such, I think it might be too soon for me to be in a leadership position. For now, Midoriya is the better man, and him becoming president is the right choice."

Izuku and Ochaco paused and just stared at him. Tenya had shown another good side of himself and they were impressed.

"I think that's the first time you've smiled, Iida." Ochaco pointed out.

"Eh?!" Tenya was taken aback. "Is that true?! I smile too! All the time!"

Everything else between those two became silently pleasant. Midoriya smiled as he watched his friends talk back and front to each other. He still remembered what Tenya had said before. It made him realize that there weren't that much difference between them.

Just then, the entire cafeteria became quiet. Izuku and his friends were surprised by it and turned to the cause of it. A certain esper had caught the attention of everyone, apparently.

"What could be - Tatsumaki?!" Izuku was surprised.

True to his eyes, the person who was the cause of the silence was the esper herself. She could feel the stares right on her as she tried to ignore them and went to get her lunch. The Pro Hero serving the lunch served her without a word before she went to a seat.

However, even then, the stares didn't end. Tatsumaki could hear the whispers and murmurs amongst the students. Even the table she went to eat was almost occupied by students glancing at her when she sat there and tried to eat her food.

' _These people…don't they know it's shitty to stare?!'_ Tatsumaki angrily shouted in her head. _'I wanted to stay away from here, but…if I do that then it just makes me look weak! I can't let them get to me!'_

"Hey, Tatsumaki! You're here!"

The esper recognized that voice, as well as felt the presence of the person next to her. Ochaco and Izuku were standing close by, with the other slightly uncomfortable with Tatsumaki's posture. The look on Tatsumaki's face kind of reminded him of when she fought All Might.

"Can we join in?" Ochaco asked.

Tatsumaki didn't say. She looked at the seat in front of her and saw no one was sitting there. Ochaco took it as a nice gesture and sat there. Izuku sat next to the brown hair girl and they put their respective trays on the table.

"So…uh…Tatsumaki, how are you feeling?" Izuku asked nervously.

Tatsumaki didn't answer. She began to eat her meal, which just so happened to be a bowl of delicious rice. Of course, Ochaco noticed it and became closely excited as she stared at it.

"Wow! You're eating rice too?! So am I!" Ochaco said and kept going on. "The cafeteria serves them right. It's probably because we have a good cook as a Pro Hero. Oh yeah, that reminds me what we were talking with Iida just now. By the way, he doesn't mind that we left him behind. He's always like –"

Tatsumaki tried to block Ochaco's voice out of her head. Unknown to the brown haired girl, she was angering the esper with each second passing. Izuku seemed to notice it as he then tried to politely tell on Ochaco to stop. Unfortunately, he was too late.

"Enough!" Tatsumaki cried out.

Everyone in the cafeteria became quiet again. Tatsumaki's voice had been so loud that it got everyone's attention. The esper didn't seem to care though; she was furious as she slammed her chopsticks to the table and broke them in the process.

"I don't need your pity! Leave me alone!" Tatsumaki yelled.

Ochaco was taken aback as her usual smile dropped. "Tatsumaki, I –"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tatsumaki yelled again. She then ran out of the table and went straight for the exit. "Just leave me alone!"

"Tatsumaki, wait!" Izuku shouted.

She ignored him and ran out. Ochaco was still shocked by the outburst, as she could only stare at where the esper ran off to. Students were already murmuring amongst themselves, but Izuku didn't care. He got out of his seat and said. "I'm going after her. She's…just under a lot of stress."

Ochaco nodded, uncertain if she should say something. Izuku then ran out of the cafeteria and went looking for the esper. However, the task wasn't as easy as the teenager would've hoped. The esper was out of sight with no way that he could use to trace her. But he didn't give up. He kept running from one place to another until he slammed into something hard.

"Ow…that hurt." He winced.

"Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku recognized that voice anywhere. Looking up, he saw Genos standing in front of him with a confused look on his face. The cyborg reached his hand out for Izuku to grab on to; fortunately, the teen accepted before he was then pulled back to his feet.

"Thanks, Genos." He said and dusted his butt. His mind then flashed back to what happened and he quickly jumped. "Tatsumaki! Have you seen her?"

Genos became quiet. He looked around him like he was inspecting the area. Not surprising, his behavior confused Izuku when the cyborg looked up and then said. "She's at the rooftop.."

"The rooftop?! That fast?!" Izuku was shocked.

"No time to explain. You should be going to her." Genos stated with an urgent voice.

Izuku was a little startled by Genos. Nonetheless, he obeyed and ran passed the cyborg. He was about to leave the hallway, but Genos suddenly called him. It got Izuku to stop and turn to him and make the only two people there to stare at each other.

"Be careful." Genos warned. "Tatsumaki has a good heart, but she holds her feelings to herself. You do not know this now. She has gone through some things that have made her the way she is. I wish you the best of luck with your encounter."

"Uh…thanks?"

Izuku ran off before a word could be said. Genos's statement was vague but it was something the young teenage boy didn't know if he should touch on. Nonetheless, his focus was on finding Tatsumaki and making sure she was alright.

And speaking of the esper, she was indeed at the rooftop. She could feel the wind blow blissfully against her as she frowned and looked forward at the sight of the city. It was just so beautiful, but not enough to calm Tatsumaki's depressed mind. With her elbows on the railing, she sighed and began to remember something that had early in the morning.

* * *

Though the time was 4am, it was still dark outside. Child Emperor was sitting in a rectangular room at a long time of the same shape. He was not the only one there, however; Tatsumaki, Genos and Zombieman sat at the long line of seats there, obviously far from one another.

"Um…shouldn't we all be closer?" Child Emperor asked nervously.

"And be close to him?!" Tatsumaki asked and pointed at Genos. "Heck, no! I never want to be close to that tin can! Also, what's with this place?! It looks like you're expecting more people!"

"Yes…but it's not the way you think." Child Emperor said and straightened himself. "One day I hope to gather a group of heroes and form a team called the Special Class Heroes or S Class heroes, for short."

"Whatever!" Tatsumaki crossed her arms over here chest and sat back.

"Genos." Child Emperor called. "If you want, you could join the team. It will give you the chance to get stronger. Your master can also join if he's willing."

"Hmm, I will consider it." Genos said with a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"And, Zombieman, you could try it." Child said with a smile. He was feeling good to know that he might get Genos on his group. "I know you have a couple of run-ins with the authorities, but I think I can get them to look the other way if you join us."

"I'll join." Zombieman smirked.

"Great!" Child Emperor exclaimed with a bright smile. "Now I can just need to get the Pro Hero Metal Bat to join in and we'll be –"

"Hey! Are you forgetting something?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily. She slammed her hands on the table and glared at Child Emperor. "You called us here saying it was something very important! I hope this was not the important thing you wanted to say, 'Child Emperor'!"

"O-Oh, right." Child Emperor stuttered. He then sighed and said. "I know it seems like I forgot, but believe me when I say that this is important. You see, Psykos is on the move and we'll need to respond quickly."

"So…she's really alive." Tatsumaki said and tightened her fists in anger.

"Yes." Genos replied. "In my travels, I've come across monsters that've informed me about her movements and possible whereabouts. However, it would appear that she was one step ahead of me every time."

"That is why…" Child Emperor added with a serious face. "We can't do it alone. We need other heroes on our side. At first I thought we could fight her with our combined strength, but the battle with Garou proved otherwise."

"Hmph! I can take them on!" Tatsumaki proudly boosted. "Leave Garou and Psykos to me! I'll take them down on my own! You guys can just deal with the lackeys they have!"

Zombieman became angered and stood up. He then slammed his fists on the table and glared at the esper. "Do you really think this is just going to go the way you want it?! We're going up against a monster who knows possibly more than we know about ourselves!"

"Shut up! Don't forget who saved your life!" Tatsumaki yelled at Zombieman.

"Did you really save me?!" Zombieman became suspicious.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tatsumaki asked, equally suspicious.

Zombieman stood straight. "Other than Child Emperor, you didn't save anyone! You just snapped and went about destroying anyone or anything in your sight! Genos and I just took the chance to escape before you killed us too! And guess what, we've all snapped at some point in our lives in her clutches! We just didn't have the psychic powers to break free!"

"Hold on, guys! Let's not start a fight!" Child Emperor said, trying to calm down the situation. "We're allies here! Psykos is the enemy!"

"Allies?" Tatsumaki's eyes moved to Child Emperor. She stood up and went for the door. "You three are the allies. I never agreed to join you guys. This meeting…was a waste of my time."

"Tatsumaki, wait!"

The esper ignored the young boy and left. Child Emperor was quick to land on his feet and run after her. This left Zombieman and Genos by themselves, with the former sitting down and letting out a sigh.

"Why did you do that?" Genos asked. "You know Tatsumaki is one of the few people who are compatible in a fight with Psykos."

"I know…I know." Zombieman said and sighed deeply.

Outside Child Emperor's hidden base, the young boy finally caught up to Tatsumaki. She was standing by herself, with the wind blowing nicely against her hair and skirt. The esper didn't seem to notice Child Emperor's presence until she turned to him.

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I think he was right." Tatsumaki said. "I barely remember what I did throughout that breakout. I remember saving you from getting shot, but…the rest is either blurry or just not there. Ironic, right? An esper is supposed to be superior in the battle of the minds and yet…I can't seem to unlock my memories of then."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Child Emperor replied. "Sometimes the body responds in some ways just to protect us."

"Hmph, I guess so." Tatsumaki said and looked to the sky. "Child Emperor, I want your honest thoughts, and don't lie to me, I'll know. This world is filled with people who claim to be heroes…Is there anyone of them who can stop me? In the off chance that I end up losing control of my quirk, is there someone out there that can stop me?"

Child Emperor became quiet and looked away. He did know such people that Tatsumaki would want to know. However, he felt uncertain to tell her because of his brotherly feelings to her. But the silence was getting grim, thus he answered.

"I won't say that they can stop you, but…in battle they are the most compatible against you."

Tatsumaki was instantly curious and interested to hear. She turned to Child Emperor and heard what he had to say.

"According to a combat analysis I've done over the years, there are only seven heroes with the quirk to face you in battle." He then began to name them. "The Knight Hero: Metal Knight, with his vast knowledge and arsenal of weapons he possesses that not even the world government knows about."

Tatsumaki didn't know about that hero, but he could guess it was a hero with a knight's theme.

Child Emperor continued. "The Dragon Hero, Ryukyu. Though she is very human, her ability to turn into a fierce dragon makes her a dragon level threat because of her enhance strength and immense durability."

Tatsumaki didn't recognize that name either. She was aware that quirks altered a person to adapt to the gift they have; however, she never thought it would be a full body transformation to an actual dragon.

Child Emperor added. "The Strong Hero, King. He dropped from the top ten due to his inactivity over the years. However, he is still a hero that's so deadly that monsters and villains alike would think twice not to anger him."

There was another name Tatsumaki didn't recognize. The fact that he was inactive was unexpected, as well as his reputation. Tatsumaki figured he must've been a really strong hero to have such an impact.

Child Emperor continued. "The Equipped Hero, Yoroi Musha. His vast knowledge as a veteran hero, added with the armor he possesses and equipment makes him a hero that can't be taken down easily."

Tatsumaki didn't find him anything interesting. He did sound really old.

Child Emperor mentioned the next one. "The Winged Hero: Hawks. He's very formidable when it comes to his speed – to the point that he can keep up with upcoming hero Flashy Flash. However, what sets him apart is not only his speed, but his flight, techniques and intelligence. As expected of the No. 4 ranked hero."

Tatsumaki wasn't so fond on thinking about this Pro Hero. He sounded annoying just from hearing about him.

"That brings me to the Bald Hero: Caped Baldy." Child Emperor said and explained. "Four years ago, he defeated Garou despite the odds. At that time, Garou had beaten a big number of heroes and was on the edge of bringing the age of fear to the world. Without a doubt, Caped Baldy earned the rank of No. 3."

Tatsumaki was intrigued by this. However, for some reason, she pictured her neighbor dressed in a silly hero suit.

"And then lastly The Symbol of Peace: All Might." Child Emperor stated. "With his quirk One for All and his strong conviction to stop evil, he's more than capable to push past his limits to bring peace to the world."

' _So that old man can keep up with me?'_ Tatsumaki wondered, but somehow skeptical on the topic.

"But keep in mind that I did not rank them based on a scenario. Each of them has their own unique trait and is regarded very highly by society." Child Emperor explained.

"Then what about Aizawa-sensei?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Eraserhead is a professional hero in his own way. I kind of admire his attitude and seriousness in different situation. He's a focused hero who knows what is best for others. But…his quirk depends on what he sees. Anyone can obstruct his sight in one way or the other."

"Huh…so there's no one in UA besides All Might that –"

"Have you heard of the Big Three?" Child Emperor interrupted. When he saw Tatsumaki staring with a confused face, he continued. "I'm not surprised. You just started going to UA not too long ago."

"So what about them? They can't be any bigger than the heroes you just mentioned."

"You might be wrong about that." Child Emperor's expression became deeply serious. He surprised Tatsumaki with it, but got her full attention nonetheless. "You are not the only powerhouse in UA. Amongst the entire students in UA, there are three students who not only are the highest in UA but possibly the entire hero society."

With that, he then named them. "Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado and Mirio Togata. These three are Japan's top three students, and individually they are compatible to fight you in a battle."

"You're joking, right?" Tatsumaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish I was, but…" Child Emperor paused. "when I was invited to UA to teach the third year students on almost impossible and dangerous scenarios, those three alone were able to clear them flawlessly. Their quirks, their growth and their very presence have been refined from years of painstaking hard work. "

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki snubbed and turned her head away. "I'll see for myself if I meet them. For now, they just sound like exaggerated teenagers who've been too overhyped by the public. I'll see you again, Dotei."

"Yes, we will." Child Emperor said. He didn't seem surprised by Tatsumaki's attitude since he had expected her response to be the way she put it.

* * *

' _What now?'_ Tatsumaki sighed. It was the present again and she was still on the rooftop. _'Everyone probably hates me for what I did to that dumb cyborg. I don't regret it though, but…the attention is getting too much. In middle school, I just blended with the background. I never cared for what anyone said, but with the debt and that video coming out, I wonder if there's a point to keep going…I should probably get Fubuki and relocate to another country. Child Emperor could give us some new identities anywhere.'_

With that, she put up a fake smile. "It's decided then. I hear Canada is wonderful at this time of the year."

"You…don't mean that, right?"

Tatsumaki was surprised. Her eyes widened and she turned to the source of the voice. Izuku was standing by the door with a look of bafflement on his face.

"Midoriya?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"You're not thinking about leaving, right?" Izuku asked. He was obviously worried and concerned for the esper. But when he didn't receive a response, he took a step forward. "Come on, Tatsumaki, this is your life we're talking about here."

"And what about my life do you know?"

Izuku was taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something, but then looked away. The statement Genos made came to mind and he felt hesitant.

"See, you know nothing." Tatsumaki said without reluctance. "I've tried my best to play along with this country's laws. I thought it'd be easy since I'll just by an average citizen, but it just isn't. I've been dragged to the least place I wanted to be, told to become the one thing I dislike and put in a spotlight I hate. There's no place for me in Japan."

"You're…wrong."

"What's that?"

Izuku pushed his head forward clutched his fist to his chest. "I said you're wrong! I may not know much about your life, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to know! Tatsumaki, I know you don't like heroes, I know you don't want to go to UA, and I know you just want to be a normal person! But you shouldn't leave UA or Japan, because…because…" He took a deep voice and let out a loud voice. "IF YOU KEEP RUNNING NOW, YOU'LL ONLY KEEP RUNNING FOREVER! ARE YOU THAT KIND OF PERSON, TATSUMAKI?!"

Tatsumaki was surprised and astonished at the same time. She stared right at Izuku until she turned her back at him.

"You're kind of annoying, you know that?!" Tatsumaki asked rhetorically. Izuku was taken aback by it and stuttered to say something. "But…" She interrupted. "I can't be looking out for myself. I have my sister. You won't understand that since you're an only child."

Izuku frowned. "Yeah…I guess I wouldn't understand. Sorry." He bowed his head.

Few seconds passed, and nothing was said. A minute then passed and again there wasn't a word. Izuku couldn't find the words to say or the urge to move his body. Tatsumaki had gotten him at last to the point of uncertainty.

"I guess I'll be going now." Tatsumaki said and scratched her hand through her hair. She then turned back to Izuku. "For the most part, it was nice having you around as a friend. You were my first and I'll hold a lot of gratitude to that. Goodbye, Midoriya."

Tatsumaki then turned her back at him for the last time. She activated her quirk and got off the rooftop and prepared to leave UA for good. It'd probably be the last time she would see the school. Izuku thought of it and was reminded of everything the both of them were through.

' _I guess this is how it ends…huh.'_ Midoriya thought with his head down.

Tatsumaki said nothing else and flew some feet away. But then the esper was grabbed by the hand despite being in the air. It surprised her and made her lose focus of her quirk. When she looked down, she saw it was Izuku.

"Midoriya, you idiot!"

Both of them crashed to the rooftop. Tatsumaki didn't feel any pain from the impact. She wondered why until she noticed she was on top of a certain someone. Izuku was the one who took the impact and also the one that Tatsumaki instantly blushed about. The girl quickly scurried back as her entire face felt flushed and she stuttered.

"Y-Y-You…What the hell?!" Tatsumaki exclaimed.

Izuku winced a bit and sat up. "Sorry…I just did it without thinking."

Tatsumaki was instantly reminded of the time she saw Izuku running to save Bakugou from the mud villain. However, it didn't settle her temper or her embarrassment.

"This isn't like that time, idiot! I don't need saving!" She shouted.

"I know you don't…You're much stronger than I am." Izuku said and slowly stood back on his feet. "But…I don't think you want to leave UA either."

"EEEH?!" Tatsumaki was surprised. She instantly got back on her feet and pointed at him. "Listen here, Midoriya! This is not your life to decide! Don't you get it?!"

"True…this isn't my life." Izuku said, looking down to the ground. "But…I get this feeling in my chest that if I let you go, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life. Believe me…I've done my share of running away from my problems and it never goes well. It never solves anything except leaving a bad feeling in your heart."

' _Now that I think about it…he used to be bullied by Bakugou and his posse back then.'_ She thought and looked away. _'He was also childhood friends with that guy. If he went through that much bullying since he was little…and still want to be a hero, can I still call myself a big sister?'_ She then looked back at Izuku and became straightened. _'No, this is different! Fubuki's life is affected by what has happened thanks to my actions!'_

"None of this would've happened if it weren't for me." Izuku said depressingly. He surprised Tatsumaki when she saw him bowing his upper body to her. "If I hadn't gone ahead and tried to save Kacchan, you wouldn't want to leave Japan, your home. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He then began to cry. Tatsumaki didn't need to see his face to notice the tears dropping to the ground. It surprised her and even brought some guilt to her as she watched.

"All this time I must've seemed selfish." Izuku said depressingly. "I obtained the quirk of the hero I admired, entered the school I dreamed of and made some friends. Yet, all this time I didn't realize that you were just trying to adapt to things you didn't like…I guess I can't blame you for wanting to leave. And yet, I don't want you to leave because…because…I'll miss you, Tatsumaki."

The esper was surprised, as both her cheeks lightly blushed. Izuku's feelings were nothing new, except his feelings now put her in an unexpected spotlight. She felt a little embarrassed and looked around with her hand holding her right arm's wrist. Certainly, she had never felt this before.

' _Geez, Midoriya, you're…really something huh.'_ She thought and smiled a little. Her depression and embarrassment was gone and it made her feel weirdly good. She didn't know for certain about it, but she did know what she had to do.

"Midoriya?" She called her.

Izuku looked up and was instantly startled by a finger flick to his forehead. It hurt and caused him to yelp and hold the pain area. Meanwhile, Tatsumaki was smirking at the teen with her hands on her hips.

"Still the same Midoriya from back then, except you're growing." She muttered.

"Huh?" Izuku looked at her.

The esper turned her head away, masking her feelings earlier. She then reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. With it, she reached out to Izuku's face and said. "Wipe that off. You're kind of pissing me off."

"Oh, sorry." Izuku said and took the handkerchief.

"Don't be." Tatsumaki assured him with a low voice.

The green haired teen barely heard it though. Nonetheless, he took the handkerchief and wiped the tears close to his eyes and off his cheeks. He then clutched the thing in his hand and looked back at Tatsumaki awkwardly.

"It's wet now…I'll have it cleaned and give it back to you." He said.

"You better." Tatsumaki smiled and began walking to the door.

"You're not going away anymore?" Izuku asked, hoping that she would stay.

The esper came to a stop and turned sideways. "It's kind of a pain to leave the life I have here, so I'll stay…for now." She said. "But…if you want me to come back one day, you'll have to promise me one thing. No matter how bad the situation may be, no matter how sad things might be, promise me that you will always do your best."

"I…" Izuku paused and took a deep breath. He considered the promise he'd have to make and shouted with a loud voice. "I PROMISE!"

"Hmph, then let's get back to the cafeteria." Tatsumaki smiled and turned away. "I think I owe Sweetness an apology anyway."

"Uh…right." Izuku smiled back in relief and thankfulness.

With their issues resolved, the both of them went back to the stairs, ready to face whatever was coming. However, there came something unexpected. A loud alarm rang and caught them off guard.

"What's that?" Izuku asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's some kind of alarm." Tatsumaki answered and activated about her quirk. She could already sense that something big had arrived. "But what could it be?" She wondered.

* * *

Garou had just infiltrated UA with Mosquito Girl close by. The reporter, Mina, was still on the ground and taken aback by Garou's power. The Hero Hunter had flawlessly taken down the infamous UA's barrier and strolled in like nothing happened.

"So…this is the school of heroics." He said, looking around. He then grinned and saw the main building. "Knock Knock, heroes. The Hero Hunter has arrived!"

"W-What are you going to do?" Mina said, staring at the Hero Hunter with fear in her eyes. "They're kids in there. Don't tell you're going to hurt them."

"Eh? Don't be stupid." Garou said and turned to her. "I'm simply here to see if the big man's really a teacher here. Won't that be exciting? Seeing All Might in UA for the first time and then getting a report on it. Isn't that what you and your reporter buddies outside want?"

"But what if he isn't there?" Mosquito Girl asked and walked closer to them. "If my brother is correct and All Might isn't there, we might just be wasting time."

"Brother?" Mina turned and asked.

Mosquito Girl grinned maliciously. "You haven't heard? I'm kind of disappointed, but not the very least surprised. Big brother and I haven't talked in years. He's the kind of hero that likes to stay low and…a teacher in UA. Lady, I am the sister of the Pro Hero Eraserhead."

"You were always loud." said a stoic voice. Mosquito Girl and Garou looked back to UA's main building and saw two familiar heroes there. Azawai aka Eraserhead and Hizahi aka Present Mic were present.

"Big brother and his loudmouth friend, it's been a while." Mosquito Girl addressed.

"That's your sister?" Present Mic asked, surprised. "Wait, who are you calling loudmouth?!"

Azawai ignored him. "You've gone too far, Yui." He said to Mosquito Girl. "Breaking into UA is one thing, but siding with the Hero Hunter is going too far."

"Oh, shut up!" Mosquito Girl shouted. She didn't seem the least angry as she then extended her claws. "I can't give a rat's ass about this place. Everyone here is just food supply for me to take. Except you, big brother, I plan on ripping you to shreds for all those years you abandoned me. We both know because we're twins I'm immune to quirk. Let's see how you fight."

"Not if I –" Present Mic said, but was cut off. He looked to the cause of it and saw that it was Aizawa. "What's that for?"

"There's a civilian with them." Aizawa said calmly. "Besides, we have those reporters to consider too. They really don't know when to leave even when danger is here."

Present Mic clicked his tongue in annoyance. Aizawa was right; there were reporters watching and videoing the whole thing from the gate. Garou and Mosquito Girl knew they had an advantage with them, but didn't really care. Mosquito Girl leapt forward with her arms apart, ready to slice her brother to pieces.

"Here I come, Onii-chan!" Mosquito Girl shouted.

She was close and Aizawa got ready to fight. However, the both of them heard a faint sound and looked up. It came from Mosquito Girl's position, as she only had a second to flew out of the way to avoid getting killed. The cause of the faint sound crashed on the ground as a bright streaming light until it died down. Genos had arrived at the scene, at last.

"Breaching UA's sacred educational grounds, threatening to kill the teachers, and disrupting the flow of educational sessions. I cannot let this stand by." With that, Genos stood straight and extended his hand out at Garou. "Stay back. This time I will eliminate you, Hero Hunter."

"Demon Cyborg." Mosquito Girl snarled. She then laughed and looked back at Garou. "Leave him to me. I want to rip him apart for interrupting a special reunion."

"Do what you want. I don't care." Garou replied with an uncaring face. He then looked back at Aizawa and noticed something in his eyes. The Hero Hunter couldn't help but grin. "You should really stop, Eraserhead. You're not going to get anything from me. After all, I'm…quirkless."

Before anyone can say a word, Garou proved it. He raised his fist and punched it at his left side with little effort. The surprise on everyone's face was unspeakable as they saw just the air from the punch tear through the ground's surface and break the wall in its path.

"I-Impossible." Mina stuttered. Her eyes were shaking as she stared at the Hero Hunter. "That's impossible…No quirkless person can do that."

"You'll be right about that." Garou said and lifted his fist close to his face. "But how about you ask Eraserhead to prove me wrong? His quirk is to nullify users quirks."

Aizawa didn't say. Though he masked his true feelings, he was indeed surprised that Garou's strength was the same as someone with a quirk. But he wouldn't say that, not when Garou was obviously trying to strike fear into others.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Garou asked rhetorically. "We've been told many times that the people with impressive quirks have a brighter future, that those without a quirk have nothing much to look forward to but a normal life. But guess what? Caped Baldy and I are living proof that it's all bullshit."

"Caped Baldy is quirkless too?" Mina asked with surprised.

Her question didn't go for her alone; other reporters at the gate were also surprised. Aizawa and Present Mic were also surprised about the revelation.

"How do you think he was able to beat me?" Garou asked rhetorically. "It's because he went through the same growth as me. A man like him is the last obstacle I need to surpass to achieve my goal. That is why I will defeat him and All Might and become the Symbol of Fear."

"We won't let you get through." Genos replied with a confident tone. He then took bold steps from the stairs and walked towards the Hero Hunter. "All Might will be here to take you on. I might not have the strength to defeat you, but I will certainly hold you off until he arrives."

"Oh, and what about your master?" Garou asked.

"Master's time cannot be wasted on someone as low as you." Genos answered. He offended Garou, who snarled a little in response, and then extended his arm forward and looked at the reporter with them. "Miss Reporter, I will leave the evacuation of your colleagues to you."

Mina was hesitant to nod. Garou didn't seem focused on her and Mosquito Girl was no longer holding her hostage. The fact that she could escape was clear; however, the fear from the scene left her legs numb and she couldn't stand.

Present Mic was unsettled by the whole thing. "Genos is about to fight the Hero Hunter. Just where are the other teachers?" He asked with a low voice.

"I can answer that." A disembodied voice answered.

Everyone was taken aback by the voice; however, the one who recognized it and was truly shocked to hear it again was Genos. Just then, the weather became dark and cloudy. Lightning shot about in the clouds and alarmed everyone there. It was all too confusing and scary until a lone lightning bolt shot down to Genos.

The Demon Cyborg reacted quickly. He jumped back and landed a few feet in time to see what happened next. The bolt did impact the ground; however, it was the silhouette in the dust cloud that attracted everyone's attention. Genos recognized the identity of the person and shot an energy ball at the person.

His attack had no effect. Whoever the person was, it reached its human hand out and absorbed the energy blast till it was nothing.

"What a welcome. I expected nothing less from you, Demon Cyborg." The silhouette said with an impressed voice.

Genos wasn't happy though. He quickly charged up and jumped straight at the person with both palms ready to fire.

"Genos, wait!" Aizawa shouted, but it was too late.

The silhouette grinned and stretched its hand from its left side. The distance between Genos and the person became a blur and the rest became clear. The Demon Cyborg landed in a crouch position; however, it didn't take long before his body broke apart. His arms, legs and torso fell to the ground, much to everyone's shock.

"Genos!" Present Mic shouted.

Mosquito Girl grinned. The only parts of Genos that were in tact were his head to his upper body and even then the scratches on him were painful to look at. As for the mysterious person, she finally revealed herself to everyone.

"Such a warm welcome; it feels so good to be back." She said with a malicious grin. She then looked back at Present Mic and Aizawa. "Pro Hero Eraserhead and Pro Hero Present Mic, it has been long since we last saw each other. The cycle is now complete. When I left, I was but a learner. Now I am the master."

"That wavy blue hair…" Aizawa muttered. "You're her…Psykos."

"Wait, that's little Psykos?" Present Mic asked Aizawa.

"I am no longer little. I have grown beyond your feeble minds, heroes." Psykos said highly. She then stretched her hands out. "For instance, I have UA completely under my control. No hero will be here to back you up."

Aizawa seemed skeptical about it, though the same couldn't be said about Present Mic. Genos could hear everything as he tried to move. Meanwhile, the camera crew present made the whole thing live, thus everyone at home was able to see it.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Psykos asked amusedly. "Your walls and security are meant to keep villains out and yet the tables have been turned."

Aizawa and Present Mic were in for something big and they could feel it. If Psykos was right, then they were on their own from here. However, the esper wasn't done yet. She activated her quirk and sent its influence on the two Pro Heroes. Present Mic was instantly forced to his knees, but Aizawa fought back against it which wasn't easy.

"Aww, are you trying to shut off my quirk?" Psykos asked rhetorically. "Don't take me for a fool, Eraserhead. I've taken…precautions against your quirk. You have no effect on me like those days."

Aizawa couldn't keep up anymore. Psykos was right; her quirk didn't seem to be getting weaker despite his attempt. Finally, the teacher was forced to his knees and could feel the psychic pressure on him keeping him still.

"Now then…" Psykos said and stepped forward. From the view of the two Pro Heroes, Mosquito Girl, Garou and the esper herself were sending a monstrous vibe. "let's have a little chat."

 **NAME: MOSQUITO GIRL**

 **DISASTER LEVEL: DEMON**

 **NAME: GAROU**

 **DISASTER LEVEL: DRAGON**

 **NAME: PSYKOS**

 **DISASTER LEVEL: DRAGON**

* * *

 **Hi! Yes, I'm ending the chapter here! Usually, I would like to go on since I always have a word count mark for when I stop a chapter; however, I saw that I've put in a lot of things in this chapter and decided to end it here. Trust me; it's not good to put so much exposition into one chapter. I don't want to end up confusing you or something like that along the line.**

 **Now let's talk about one thing I think would be on your minds. I'm talking about the scene in which Child Emperor explains who can fight Tatsumaki in battle. Now some of you might be very doubtful to some of these heroes because One Punch Man heroes can take on everyone in My Hero Academia. But that's the thing; these heroes in My Hero Academia aren't exactly in the same power level as their canon counterpart.**

 **Let me explain. When we see All Might fight Normu and All for One, who do you say he can go up against in One Punch Man? A guest reviewer said that All Might would get pawned by Carnage Kabuto (which might be true); however, because this is a fusion of two animes, I will have to say no to that.**

 **Do you get what I'm saying? I'm basically going to buff some of MHA heroes to meet up closely with some of OPM heroes since the monsters OPM have are beings that I doubt MHA heroes can handle easily. I hope this is fine with a lot of you. I just find it difficult to go on if I just let MHA heroes remain the way they are in canon.**

 **This is the part where I end this. But I want to answer some reviewers. You can stop here if you want.**

 **Scarease: Thanks for the recommendations, but I'm not looking for anymore OCs. I find them problematic if they end up having some big role in the story and readers end up disliking them.**

 **Brokula: I don't know what you mean by making Mob a viewer. Please explain.**

 **Well that's all for now. Thank you for reading my fanfiction once again. Please let me know what you think of the whole story. I know a lot of you missed the Tatsumaki and Izuku moments. I have a chapter dedicated mainly to the both of them, so let me know what you think about it. Also please favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't. I'll see you in the next update. Bye!**


	22. Rising Tensions

Sup' you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic time while I was gone! Welcome back to The Esper of UA! Here's a new chapter!

By the time I'm reading this, I've deleted an author's note talking about a national service I'm taking part of and why I left for a few weeks to be in a camp. Now I'm actually back with another chapter for your beautiful faces! But before I start, I want to say thanks for those who went ahead to the review page to wish me luck in the camp! It was not easy! Anyway, I'm currently making some plans to create a Youtube channel which will include narrating fanfictions like the one you've been reading from me!

Now then, let's jump right into this chapter!

 **Chapter 22: Rising Tensions**

It wasn't uncommon to see a hero stuck in a tough situation. Not all heroes were compatible or suitable with any enemy they came across. But it was that admiration and sense of amazement that drew children in when that hero fights against the odds and beats the villain.

However, there came a time when everything wasn't so clear. Heroes have faced against the unknown, be it a villain or a monster, and won in the end. Espers were different though, as no hero has publicly been seen engaging one in battle and winning. Their quirk was unlike most humans blessed with such a gift. That is why it was in the present that everyone watching from their TVs found themselves either unease, scared or downright worried.

UA had been invaded by forces the public barely knew about. Psykos, an esper who turned out to be a former student of the institution had arrived. Before her arrival, the infamous Hero Hunter, Garou, had arrived to the school grounds by destroying the huge gate that protected the school from possible attackers. He was accompanied by a young mutated woman named Mosquito Girl and apparently she was related to the Pro Hero Eraserhead.

So it was in this time that everyone hoped for the heroes to be on top again that they watched with anticipation.

' _Crap…I can't move. Is this really a psychic bind?'_ Present Mic thought with frustration. _'I can't even let out my voice to get us out of here. I guess we'll just have to wait this out by waiting for All Might to show up. He should've seen this, right?'_

"I wouldn't hold your last breath on that, Present Mic." Psykos said suddenly. She shocked Present Mic, whose eyes widened as her smile widened. "You see, I've taken great caution on our…arrival. Right now, the public's favorite number one hero is…occupied."

_(LINE BREAK)_

Across the city, there was another crisis. People ran for their lives as All Might stood some feet away and in front of a dancing flame. He seemed focus as his eyes narrowed down to the dancing flames until he noticed two silhouettes walking through it like it was nothing.

"Is that truly what you can offer, All Might?" asked one deeper voice. "I am quite disappointed in a hero with your caliber."

"I quite agree." Added the other.

Both figures then revealed themselves. They were humanoid in nature and could almost be confused as human beings if not for the monstrous body they had. Both of them were muscular and stood at the same height as All Might.

First, there was the one at his front right. His body was mostly consumed by fire, except by his face, arms and legs. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and pants, along with it a white vest with spiked collars and flame design. He also wore black arm warmers and braces on his forearm and neck. Besides the flames on his body, his teeth were as sharp as a fox and he possessed claws.

The mysterious monster was accompanied by the blonde at his left. He wore a tight fitting shirt with no sleeve, white hakama pants with black trimming, white sash and black arm warmers. The next thing he had were metal bands around his biceps and neck. As a monster, his teeth were also sharp as his skin possessed black markings and his eyes resembled that of a lizard. His blonde hair stood up high and his scalp sprouts insect-like limbs,

"Just who are you?" All Might asked, glaring at them. "Your timing is too coincidental. Is it possible that the both of you have some involvement with the Hero Hunter and that woman?"

"I am Gale Wind." Said the monster with standing blonde hair.

"I am Hellfire Flame." Added the other monster. "According to your ranking system, we are Dragon Level Monsters, though it is of no concern of ours. As for our connection with those two, I would advise you be concerned about yourself, All Might."

' _I don't have enough time for this. I have to get back to the school before things escalate too far.'_ All Might thought.

Just then, the Pro Hero was almost caught off guard. Gale Wind appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind him. The Pro Hero reacted by swinging his arm against him but he missed. Gale Wind appeared in front of him and with fast punches and kicks.

All Might could only do what he could. He began dodging every single kick and punches until he saw his chance and swung a punch for the monster's head. Gale Wind could only smirk in those mere seconds. He swiftly moved his head out of the way before grabbing All Might's arm and kicking him off his foot. Before the Pro Hero knew, he was thrown over the monster's body.

' _He saw my punching coming. These two aren't like most monsters. They're very skilled in hand-to-hand combat.'_ All Might thought and turned his body until his feet skidded against the road. He was then able to come to a stop, but not with the time to take a breather.

Hellfire Flame chose that moment to attack from behind. He held a sword which was engulfed in fire and proceeded to behead All Might. The Pro Hero saw it coming in time and ducked his head in time. He then did a fast spin and swung a punch for the monster. He failed, however, as Hellfire Flame then stood next to his brother.

"You're strong, All Might, perhaps even stronger than us." Gale Wind said with an impressed tone. "But…you lack the martial arts skills to match up with us."

"As martial artists, the best from where we're from, we can read your moves as clear as day. That is why you are not compatible to battle us." Hellfire Flame stated.

All Might opposed that. "We'll see about that, villains." He replied strongly.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"And don't count on other heroes coming to your assistance either." Psykos added to her earlier statement.

Somewhere else in the city, there was a scene that could only be described as an invasion. Giant sea monsters walked onto the streets, where a bunch of heroes stood in front ready to combat them. Among them were Death Arms, Kamui and others.

The Deep Sea King was pleased. He stood at the top of a building with a grin on his face as he licked his lips. "Don't disappoint me now, heroes." He said.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Back at the school gate, the TV crews from different stations could confirm it. Some of them looked at their phones with shock on their faces as they could see and murmur amongst themselves that the woman was right.

"Now do you see? There is no hope for you, Present Mic." She said.

Aizawa just huffed with the little he could. He caught Psykos's attention as he then dryly looked at her. "You really think you have this under control. Just like that years ago, you are blind to the heart of a dedicated hero."

"Easy for you to say, Aizawa-sensei." Psykos replied with a mockery smile. "Were you not one of those who believed I was dead? Just goes to show I can fool the likes of you, not that I consider that an achievement now."

"So how about you enlighten us? How are you still alive?" Aizawa asked.

Psykos was quiet, but not in hesitation. Her expression only changed to a proud one as she pushed her glasses back. "Enlighten you is such a small word, but…I, certainly, will tell you what truly happened." She said. "For one, King had little involvement in the matter. The only monster Dragon Level monster there was me. I was the one who killed my parents and everyone in the compound."

Aizawa seemed unfazed, but everyone else was shocked. She continued anyway. "Hmph…Before then, I realized something - No, more like I was shown the truth. Our world is on the course to destruction and I'm the one who'll set it right. However, before I could achieve that, I wasn't the only one whose true potential was awakened. The Caped Baldy was there. But I guess it was for the best. Looking back, I needed to be defeated by his hands so I may realize the steps I must take to do what must be done."

"And what steps is that?" Aizawa asked fearlessly.

Psykos grinned madly. "By destroying you all." She answered. She then walked over to Aizawa and petted his head to humiliate him. "You're emotionally strong, Aizawa-sensei, but…soon I will show you why you should be in despair. There are two heroes who are aware of my existence and are trying so hard to stop me. The first is Britain's top hero, Handsomely Sweet Mask, and ranked 11th Pro Hero, the Child Hero, Child Emperor. But do you know what's funny? I consider the boy a bigger threat than the adult."

She then let go of his hair. "You see, Sweet Mask is trying to involve himself in affairs that are beyond his comprehension. I know he will not achieve the results he seeks. But Child Emperor…he's something else…a nuisance that must be rid of. For the past one year that boy has been digging deeper and taking actions that may delay my plans. But as much as I tried to find him, he has succeeded to evade my notices repeatedly, even during the aftermath involving Garou's battle. But it would seem fortune is smiling on me because one of his allies is here."

Genos's eyes widened. He knew right away that the woman meant him. It also didn't help that she began walking over to him with a sinister look on his face.

"Time to take a look into your memory, Demon Cyborg. I can sense a bit of the boy's essence on you." She said.

"Stay away from me! I'll eliminate you!" Genos protested. He was in a bad position, however, having lost him limbs and firepower because of Pyskos earlier.

"You humor me." Psykos replied. She then placed her hand on Genos's head and read deep into his memory. It didn't even take her a minute before she found the information she needed and she stood up. "So the brat is trying to create a team of heroes huh. We cannot have that happening. Thank you, Demon Cyborg. You'll be the one responsible for his demise."

Genos could only growl in frustration. He was in a very helpless position, weak and forced to watch as Pykos pressed her fingers on her temple and said. "I'm sending the coordinates. Destroy everything in sight and bring me the remains of Child Emperor."

"NO!" Genos screamed.

_(LINE BREAK)_

In the woods, Child Emperor's base was under attack. Subterranean monsters rose from the ground in hundreds and began attacking the dome shaped fortress that was home to Child Emperor. They didn't make it close to the place though, as cannons were revealed and shot energy balls at the monsters rapidly. The creatures that did make it there were instantly electrocuted to death by the base's electric shield.

"Hmph! Shows them right!" Child Emperor said smugly.

"Are you sure this will hold them back?" Zombieman asked. He stood behind Child Emperor with a few other heroes in the same room as them. Child Emperor was sitting on a chair with tons of monsters showing the invading monsters.

"There isn't any need to fear." Child Emperor said assuredly. "This base was built to withstand even the attacks of Dragon Level threats. We should be fine."

He spoke too soon. Those who were with him were the Pro Heroes Flashy Flash, Darkshine, Edgeshot, Crust and Ryukyu. They witnessed from his huge monitors as bigger versions of those Subterraneans rose from the earth and ran straight for the dome simultaneously.

Child Emperor's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here now!"

He was right about that, because when those giant monsters punched the dome, the damage they delivered was devastating. The electric shield broke apart instantly and shook the very foundation of the base. Child Emperor could already be seen running with the other heroes and Zombieman to a place.

"It looks like we'll have to fight our way through." Flashy Flash said.

"No problem! This will be easy!" Darkshine agreed and punched his fist into his hand.

Edgeshot could only shake his head at the hero's eagerness. He then looked to Child Emperor. "When this is over, you should explain yourself especially why that woman wants you dead so badly." He said.

"I –"

Child Emperor was about to say, but failed. The alarms in the hallway went over as the lights began to flash red. The heroes came to a stop when a hologram screen appeared and the heroes saw the reason for it. A gigantic subterranean came out of the earth and placed its two humongous feet on it. Everyone was surprised to see that this particular one was bigger than the giant ones from before. It was as big as a mountain.

But the scene didn't stop there. The gigantic monster drew its upper left arm back with the sword held tightly. Child Emperor and a few other heroes there realized what it was about to do. However, it was too late to say, as the monster shot its sword like a javelin and pierce the dome instantly. The whole place exploded into flames with remnants of the former base falling to ground.

"His Majesty has done it!" cried the smaller version of the monsters.

"No!" The Subterranean king said. He walked over to his sword and pulled it out. He then pointed at a place not far and added. "They made it alive."

He was right; the group of heroes had made it out of the base alive. Child Emperor had created an energy-based bubble that protected them from the explosion and carried all of them to land some feet away. However, it was this moment where the monsters saw them that made them realize their position.

Ryukyu smirked a bit and changed into her dragon form (a giant body). "I was called her to hear out the kid! Never would I have thought that he was this promising! I guess it doesn't matter now. No matter how many of you there are, I'll take you down!"

"I'm here too!" Crust stated and stood next to her. "We'll take them on together!"

"Right!" Darkshine agreed. "I've been looking for a good monster beatdown."

Flashy Flash then turned to Edgeshot. "Take the kid out of here. He's valuable." He said.

"You don't need to tell me." Edgeshot replied with a small glare. He then turned to Child Emperor and carried him onto his shoulder despite the kid's protest.

"Put me down! I can fight!" Child Emperor said.

"Listen, I understand your courage and your intelligence. However, there comes a time in a hero's life where he must decide whether he can fight or leave the rest to his comrades. Have you forgotten what you learnt, Child Emperor?" Edgeshot asked.

"I…No, I've not." Child Emperor answered hesitantly.

"Good." Edgeshot said. "Besides, you wanted to make a team, right? It looks like that might be coming to past."

With that, Edgeshot ran off with Child Emperor, leaving like a blur but also alerting the monsters.

"He's getting away!" Should one monster as tall as a building. "Get hi-"

Ryukyu thought otherwise. She flew against that monster and grabbed its face and then slammed it down to the ground. "Did you not hear me?! None of you are getting past us!"

Subterranean King was pleased but said nothing. A throne made of earth suddenly came out of the ground behind him. He pierced the tips of his swords into the ground and sat down on it. From his view, he had found entertainment and excellent 'food' for his children.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Isn't today so perfect?" Psykos asked rhetorically with an amusing smile. "Everyone's so occupied or dealt with that the precious highschool for upcoming heroes is…almost vulnerable. Makes me wish I could cause a massacre. Can you imagine that, Aizawa-sensei? The UA Massacre has a great ring to it."

Aizawa glared sharply at Psykos. He didn't care about his position; he was more concerned about his students. However, it would appear his reaction amused Psykos further as she laughed.

"Finally, a reaction from such a boring hero!" She said.

Garou then stepped forward. He placed a hand on Psykos had with some words he wanted to say. "Hold it right there, Psykos. If those monsters kill the heroes then –"

"There are more heroes where they came from." Psykos interrupted without looking at him. "Besides, this is not a real invasion because I wasn't able to…completely consider the contingency for certain…individuals. Why do you think I haven't sent an army through the school's halls? You weren't supposed to come here, remember."

Garou didn't answer; he already knew what Psykos meant. The esper herself then shrug his hand off her shoulder and then turned away. "Let's get going, Mosquito Girl. We're done here."

"What?!" Mosquito Girl was surprised. "But the Demon Cyborg, the school, we can take them all down!"

Psykos could only humor her. "You can stay with the Hero Hunter and have your fun. But I won't be responsible if you're caught in a psychic-made tornado from your guts."

Mosquito Girl became frightened right away. She understood clearly for Psykos's reason to retreat. But there was still Garou and she wondered why he wasn't told to leave.

"You're not coming with us?" She asked.

"Do I look like I should?" Garou threateningly glared at her. He then turned away and headed to the open field at the side of the school and waved his hand back at them. "Do whatever you want. I don't care. All Might may not be here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pass up this opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

Mosquito Girl wondered, but didn't come to a conclusion. The thing she heard next was a loud and strong female voice crying out to a certain blue haired esper.

"PSYKOS!"

Yu Takeyama aka the Pro Hero Mount Lady had made it to the scene. She panted heavily but with her eyes glaring angrily at the esper everyone likely were talking about. It was obvious that she ran all the way to the school gate due to how messy her blonde hair was.

"This is quite unexpected. A blast from my past." Psykos said with amusement. "The last I saw you, King carried you off to safety. Now look at you, finally the hero you want to be but yet so far from making it big as you hoped. Tell me, are you here to apologize? To try and bring me to the side of 'good'?"

Mount Lady waited a few seconds to then stand straight. It was afterwards that she then gave her answer. "I thought I knew who you were, Psykos. But it's impossible. My best friend would never be as vile as you."

"Hmph! Psykos, the esper of UA, was weak. I killed her."

"Then I'll just avenge her death."

"Revenge is not the hero way."

Mount Lady was hesitant in her next response. She was acting partly out of emotion which she knew would cloud her judgement. There were still the news crews watching the whole thing, thus one wrong word could end her career.

"You've gone quiet, as expected of a hero like yourself." Psykos said and took a few casual steps forward. "But while I'm the one talking, let me make things clear."

With that, Psykos did the unexpected. She psychically pulled Mount Lady from her feet and sent her flying close to her. Mount Lady was then punched at the stomach with so much force that she coughed out some blood.

Psykos grinned closely to Mount Lady's pained face. "You are weak and you will always be weak."

Psykos then finished that off by punching Mount Lady at the head with her free hand. The Pro Hero hit the ground hard and became quiet. Psykos then used that moment to walk out of the school compound with Mosquito Girl behind her. The news crews didn't dare to stop her, having seen the quirk she possessed.

Her influence didn't stop there though. A giant bird similar to the one that carried Garou off during his battle with Child Emperor, Genos, Metal Bat and Zombieman landed directly in front of Psykos. A few other monsters then showed up by her sides, creating a path for her in the process. They then knelt before her as she passed each of them.

"We're leaving now. The Hero Hunter has other business to attend to." Psykos simply said. She then sat on the bird's back and looked back at the school compound. "Hmph, I almost forgot about them. You are free, Aizawa-sensei and his friend."

Aizawa and Present Mic were instantly released from Psykos's psychic bind. Both of them were relieved, but Psykos still had more to say.

"It was fun visiting my former place of learning. Sadly, we must bid each other goodbye. If I were you, I'll be trying to stop the Hero Hunter. Just who knows the amount of damage and casualty he might cause."

With that, the giant bird spread its wings and took off. The monsters which were with her were gone in a blink of an eye and Mosquito Girl followed Psykos. Aizawa and Present Mic quickly went over to where the Hero Hunter, as they knew well that the safety of the students was in danger.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Ever since the alarms went off, the students in UA had tried to evacuate. None of them knew about the invasion nor were they aware of the state of their teachers. It also didn't help that they were in a state of panic, meaning the necessary protocol for all students to head to the exit was unfulfilled. This was obvious when student barged against student and no one actually made any good progress through the hallway.

' _Where are the teachers?'_ Tenya Iida wondered frustratingly as his face was pushed against the glass wall facing outside. _'Do they have their hands full dealing with the cause for this panic?'_

Tenya could already hear the escalation of things. Ejiro and Denki tried to tell everyone to slow down but with little success. Tenya looked outside since that was how he could only see and found nothing that he could use to calm the students. However, he knew he had to stop the panic, thus he began to think for a solution.

' _There has to be something that can be done about this! We've all fallen into a frenzy of panic!'_

"IIDA!" Ochaco cried out.

Tenya pushed himself to stand straight against the other students pushing him. Looking at his left, he saw Ochaco trying to reach him. "Uraraka!" He cried out.

' _If I were Midoriya, Tatsumaki or my brother, at a time like this…!'_ An idea then sparked into the teen's mind. He reached his hand out to Ochaco with a look of urgency. "Uraraka! Make me float!"

Ochaco did just that. Her hand and Tenya touched and soon the male teen found himself floating weightlessly. His blood was pumping with adrenaline as his mind and face was obviously determined to do what must be done. Hence, by tossing his glasses, he then set his eyes on the big exist sign in front of him.

' _Now for a place to draw everyone's attention.'_

Tenya knew next to do. He pulled up his pants to his knees reveal his engine's exhaust pipes and immediately used them.

' _ENGINE BOOST!'_ He cried out.

His position in the air at the time, added with the second he used his quirk, caused him to fly through the air almost in an uncontrollable manner. Fortunately, he made it to the exit, where he slammed hard against it with his body and remained in a position similar to a human-shaped exit sign.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" He shouted loudly. "I KNOW WE ARE ALL SCARED, BUT WE ARE GETTING NO WHERE WITH THIS! KEEP CALM AND LET'S CONDUCT THIS IN A CALM MANNER! YOU'RE AT UA! LET'S CONDUCT OURSELVES IN THE MANNER OF THOSE ENROLLED AT THE HIGHEST ACADEMIA!"

Every student in the hallway immediately ceased their panicking. Tenya Iida had successfully calmed the hearts of the students. His action was commending and would likely be praised upon once the whole thing was over. However, there was just one problem. The students weren't the only one who witnessed Tenya's action.

"He's right, you know."

"Yeah." Sero agreed. He then became confused when he realized that he heard that voice closely from where he stood, from the other side of the glass wall. It only took him a second to look to his right and scream in shock and free.

"Why all the screaming?" asked the person sarcastically. His grin then turned mischievous as he snickered a bit. "It couldn't be because I'm the Hero Hunter, eh?"

One moment everyone was confused until some of them turned to where Sero was. Peace had been restored but then a different form of panic came and ruined what had been done by Tenya. Every student in UA had seen the face of the Hero Hunter before on TV or other means of media, but never had they thought that they would see him in person. Immediately, the panic resumed but only worse.

"Everyone stop it! You're going to trample on – Damn, no one's listening anymore." Tenya said in frustrattion. _'What could've caused this? I don't understand. We were all about to do fine until…What was that the Hero Hunter?! He's here?!'_

Outside the building, Garou could laugh from the entertainment. However, the Hero Hunter wasn't that kind of person. He immediately slammed the bottom of his fist against the glass wall, not putting much power into that hit. But it didn't help that huge cracks were created from that hit.

"Quiet! You brats are so annoying!" He yelled in annoyance. Every student stopped but not with a peace of mind. Garou continued. "Is this really what to expect from UA, the prestigious school for upcoming heroes?! No wonder I kicked so many of your graduates asses easily! If you can't be quiet over this then do yourself a favor and quit! Being a hero is a shitty job, you wannabes!"

No one said a word. It was either they dared not to or because they found some understanding to the Hero Hunter's words. None of it mattered to him though. He removed his fist from the glass and looked around him.

"Besides, you guys aren't the ones I'm looking for." He said with a calmer tone. "Stupid Psykos and her association, taking down the heroes and keeping All Might back. I should've left right now, but…fortunately, that girl is still here."

Tatsumaki knew it was her that was being referred to. Being with Izuku since from the time at the staircase, the both of them hadn't left the place since the beginning of the crisis. Tatsumaki was aware of everything that happened thanks to her quirk, but the same couldn't be said for Izuku.

Garou shouted out loud. "Hey! You know I'm here and you know why I came! Show yourself and let's get this over with! I warned you, didn't I? You just had to go ahead and be the hero! Hey! You don't want me to start hurting your friends, would you?!" The Hero Hunter slyly looked over to the students.

Tatsumaki was quiet to say. Her only company was Izuku and he was confused over what was going on. Tatsumaki hadn't said a word to him since the ordeal started. However, the scene changed when she went back up to the stairs that would lead her to the rooftop again.

"Tatsumaki, where are you going? What's going on?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"The Hero Hunter is here. The teachers have been incapacitated and the students are being held hostage. I'm going to stop this."

Izuku opened his mouth to protest. He didn't want Tatsumaki to get hurt. However, he gulped those words down and said something else.

"Then let me come with you." Izuku said. "Ever since I took an interest to note down the heroic lives of a hero in action, I've always admired their courage and determination. But…there were times where I was forced to leave when I saw the Hero Hunter. He's scary and the way he dealt with so many heroes is just downright wrong. That is why…I don't want you to face this alone. Let me help you, Tatsumaki."

"You won't last a second alone against him." Tatsumaki turned back to face him. "Are you that stupid?"

"Who said anything about doing it alone?" Izuku said with a serious look. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you and I'm going to fight right next to you, Tatsumaki."

"Idiot." Tatsumaki replied with her own serious face. "You do realize that once you fight him and we possibly win, your quiet life will be over. I'm ready for what would happen because I've seen this coming for a while. But keep in mind that just engaging him in public in the full view of our fellow students and the news crews standing outside won't go exactly as you hope."

"I…wasn't aware." Izuku said. "But…I made a promise to you, Tatsumaki. You're not alone in this."

Tatsumaki smiled a bit. "Look at that. You're growing up."

"Eh?" Izuku was confused.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"I'm running out of patience!" Garou cried out. He then faced the glass wall and pulled his arm back. "Just know that this is all on you, Tatsumaki!"

Every student panicked but they didn't have the opportunity to run away. Garou's fist was coming straight for them with the possibility that most of them would become casualties. Fortunately, there was a hope that intervened and he came with a kick at the Hero Hunter's ear. The hit didn't hurt but it did push the Human-Monster away until he came to a stop.

"Don't you dare lay one hand on those kids! Some of them are my students!" Aizawa said with a serious look in his eyes. He then looked back at Present Mic. "Mount Lady needs medical attention! Can you do that?!"

"There's no need for that." Mount Lady said. She came and stood next to Present Mic and wiped the blood off her lips. "I'm tougher than I look. We're here to help you."

"No time for that." Aizawa said and looked back at Garou. "Right now we need to ensure the safety of the students. Now that you're up, help Present Mic and get the students out of there. I'll take on the Hero Hunter."

"What?! That's crazy!" Mount Lady retorted. "He's no pushover! Your quirk is to erase others' quirk, right?! You can't fight him alone!"

"She's right, you know." Garou said and snickered. "You're nothing but another fodder, sensei."

Aizawa didn't answer. He went into a martial arts stance that Garou recognized. His stance even made the Hero Hunter a little suspicious about his origin. Meanwhile, Present Mic grabbed Mount Lady's wrist and ran off to the entrance of the school. The news crews made it into the compound but their attention were on Aizawa and Garou.

"You're actually leaving him behind?!" Mount Lady asked with a mix of shock and anger.

"I don't want to! But…that guy's always been one to face the odds just to protect the innocent! He'll be mad at us if we don't save those students! Besides, Aizawa is no pushover either! He's someone you don't want to fight in a serious battle!"

Back at Garou and Aizawa, the both of them stood in their respective martial artists' stance. The students were watching the standoff, with some (especially his students) rooting for their sensei to win the battle. No one had seen Aizawa in a serious battle. Hopefully, he would make out of the fight victorious.

"Looks like your comrades have really left you off to yourself." Garou said with mild amusement.

Aizawa said nothing back to him. He had one more thing to do before actually engaging the Hero Hunter in battle.

' _Tatsumaki, can you hear me?'_ He asked in his mind.

"Sensei?" Tatsumaki questioned with shock. "Yes, I hear you. But how did you know I could –"

' _Now's not the time for explaining.'_ Aizawa interrupted. _'Listen, whatever you do, do not come here and face the Hero Hunter. I have something important for you to do. If you're with someone that could help then that's even better.'_

"Tatsumaki?" Izuku called out.

"It's Aizawa-sensei." Tatsumaki explained. "I'm…reading his thoughts. He knows it and is telling me something."

' _I don't know what state the teachers are in, but I'll need you to find them and alert them on the current situation. Can you do that?'_

"Yes, I can."

' _Good.'_

With that, the conversation was over. Tatsumaki instantly activated her quirk and spread the psychic effect on Izuku. The young boy was surprised, but he didn't get much time to express it verbally. Tatsumki flew him and herself down the staircase with great urgency.

"Aizawa-sensei needs us to free the teachers! I'm counting on you to help me, Midoriya!"

"R-Right!" Izuku nodded with a confident look.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"Still not talking huh?" Garou asked. He got no response from the UA sensei and continued. "You must think this is great for you. Fighting one-on-one with the Hero Hunter to prove how brave you are. Don't deny it. You heroes are all the same. You're all just people with special quirks that gave you the spotlight."

"Are you done?" Aizawa asked without worry. "You came here for one of my students. I don't care about your ambition. But as a teacher, I cannot let you hurt any student here."

"Hmph!" Garou cracked a grin and laughed. Aizawa had managed to amuse him. However, it didn't stop the Hero Hunter from seemingly disappearing out of sight. The next time anyone saw him was a few distance away, behind Aizawa. "Can you still say that after I break a lot of your bones, hero-sensei?!"

"Aizawa-sensei!" Ejiro cried out.

"Look out, sensei!" Mina shouted.

Aizawa didn't seem to flinch. Garou was coming fast with his hands ready to attack him. One thing everyone noticed was the brightly blue lines that followed Garou's hands. He was going to use his own master's technique on him.

At last, Aizawa responded. He simply tilted his head to see Garou and then did the very unexpected. With blinding speed, he hit vital points of Garou's body with the very martial arts technique the Hero Hunter wanted to use on him.

"FLOWING WATER ROCK SMASHING FIST!"

Garou was instantly caught off guard and sent flying back. Aizawa stood in a stance similar to Bang, his martial arts master from years ago. It would look like the next battle with the Hero Hunter would be a fight of the two top students of Master Bang.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **And that's another chapter done! It's amazing how far a writer can go just for his readers! I can feel the love already from your reviews!**

 **Yes, I'm aware this chapter isn't as long as my usual ones. I actually wanted to add more until I realized that I would end up putting too much into one chapter. But don't worry. Now that I'm free from that camp, more chapters will be coming your way!**

 **Looking through my reviews, I've realized that I've lost some good readers due to one reason or another. Some readers didn't like how Tatsumaki was forced into UA, others felt that she should've been her own person than be around Midoriya and then there's the possible majority that thinks I added too many characters and OCs (So far I only added one. The other one named Mina is actually based off a nameless reporter in My Hero Academia).**

 **Now I could just defend myself but that would be long. Besides, if you are still enjoying this fanfiction up to this point despite these criticisms then I think I'm doing a good job.**

 **Anyway, I have a poll up and ready for your votes. It can be found at the top of my profile and it's tilted "Do you want Iida and Momo to be the President and Vice President of Class 1-A or do you prefer Midoriya and Momo instead?" Keep in mind that the OC Akemi is the Vice President, but she's going to give that position to Momo. She's an OC, thus I can't let her keep that position for long.**

 **Please think hard on this decision. Iida made some changes as president. If Midoriya remains the president, then some things may not occur or they would happen differently. I wish you the best of luck in your votes.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. If you liked it then please tell me in the reviews, and also favorite and follow if you haven't. Also, don't hold back constructive criticism if you have any. I know I mentioned them, but I still enjoyed knowing what you thought of the chapter. Bye!**


	23. Garou vs Heroes

**What's up, you beautiful people! Hope you've had a fantastic day. Welcome back to "The Esper of UA".**

 **First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR (since, technically, this is the first time I'm updating this fanfic on the first month of 2019).**

 **Secondly, I know it took me this long to update. I'm so sorry for that. With the NYSC program ongoing, I'm now working like your average salaryman, thus it doesn't give me the energy to type up a new chapter. And then there's my laptop, which has broken down so I'm stuck to using my phone to type this chapter for you until I get my new laptop on the first week of February.**

 **Fortunately, I'll keep going, especially with new things I want to get on. A friend of mine and I are setting up a YouTube channel, and currently we have everything set. I'll mention the details at the end of the chapter we're in need of someone to join the small team we've formed.**

 **So with that out of the way, let's jump right into it.**

 **Chapter 23: Garou vs Heroes**

Letting out a loud voice of determination, Izuku Midoriya punched down a huge metal door with so much force that he sent flying a few feet away. Next to him was Tatsumaki, who like him, was searching for the teachers of UA, though that wasn't as easy as they would've hoped.

The security system in the building was against them at every turn, attempting to keep them away from their destination. Metal doors would block their way, and security robots resembling the huge ones from the training ground, were constantly in their way.

Presently, those robots were in front of them again, ready to engage them in battle. Both Tatsumaki and Izuku nodded at each other, before charging straight at the robots, confident in their quirks.

Though these robots weren't as big as their counterpart, they were still big from both teens' perspective, with one trying to punch down on Izuku. The teen avoided it, and tightened his fist for the punch at its center.

" **SMASH!"** With that, Izuku hit the robot, sending it flying into three other robots behind it, destroying them and two other ones in an explosion.

Tatsumaki was also having her own hands filled with the robots, though it wasn't a real problem for her. Using her quirk to enhance her flight speed, she flew through many of the robots, destroying them without a scratch on her, and came to a stop.

The first wave of robots in the hallway was dealt with, with the second wave coming. Tatsumaki grew annoyed by them and raised her hand at their direction. At the same time, her quirk levitated the debris behind her until she pushed her fingers straight at the incoming robots, which in turn sent the debris flying through them.

The robots were dealt with before they even had a chance to come near her. Explosion rocked the floor and the air until they were left as debris on the ground and Tatsumaki still standing.

However, the wave wasn't over; Tatsumaki saw that when she Izuku saw three other robots coming their way through the small smokescreen. Izuku noticed them too, and so he jumped over Tatsumaki, drew his hand back and let out a loud battle cry.

" **CONSECUTIVE NORMAL SMASHES!"**

Those robots were pummeled before his feet could touched the floor, after which he let out a sigh. What remained of those machines were just more debris added to the ones he and Tatsumaki have already caused.

Tatsumaki blinked, astonished at the raw display of power. She could've sworn that some of those punches hadn't even made connect with the robots, and yet there they lay, destroyed in front them.

Now wasn't the time to stand idly by though; Tatsumaki snapped out of the small trance she was in and grabbed Izuku's wrist and ran forward with a serious focus.

"We're getting there now! I can sense them!" Tatsumaki informed him.

Izuku nodded in response, and soon the both of them found themselves standing in front of the door to the staff's meeting room. The door was covered by a steel door, likely caused by the hijacked security system to keep anyone out.

"This is the place. I can sense most of them inside." Tatsumaki said confidently.

"Right." Izuku agreed. "What could've caused all of this? I know the Hero Hunter is here, but from what I've written those, he isn't technologically smart to do all this."

Tatsumaki looked away from his, the door was their main focus. She understood his confusion since he hadn't heard Psykos's monologue like she did because of her quirk. She went forward to the huge door and placed her hand on it. Through it, she had a clearer picture of the door's structure and makeup, as well as what lay passed that, the entire room.

"An Esper named Psykos did all of this. She and the Hero Hunter is why the whole school is in this damn frenzy. But we should worry about them later. Our school needs us, right, Midoriya?" At the last part, she turned back to him for an answer.

"You're right." Izuku answered with a nod. He was glad that at least his basic questions were answered. Anything else would have to wait until they rescued the teachers and everything was back to normal.

With that said, Tatsumaki went back to the door and used her quirk to cause countless cracks on the steel. The door wasn't any different from the ones Izuku had knocked down; the only reason she took the lead was because none of them wanted to flatten any hero in the way.

"Oh, you may want to cover your nose." Tatsumaki informed, but it was barely enough time to get to it.

As soon as the door crumbled into tiny pieces, both Izuku and Tatsumaki were hit by a huge burst of green gas that also went by them, entering the hallway and going outside through the windows. Izuku coughed when he accidentally took a sniff of it, and used his arm to shield his nose from the strange gas. Meanwhile, Tatsumaki used her quirk to shield herself, and raised her hand to the ventilation shafts in the room to turn them off. The shafts were the source of the incoming gas, thus when she shut it off, the room was completely free of the powerful fragrance.

"What was that?" Izuku was the first to ask when he released his nose.

Before an answer could be made, however, the teen was shocked at what he saw right in the room. Some of their teachers and few that he only recognized through his personal data were on the floor unconscious and in a pathetic position. This included strong men like Tanktop Master and Vlad King, both of them known for their endurance, strength and their quirks.

"That gas was some kind of knockout that affected the teachers." Izuku was able to analyze despite the bad sight.

"Figures. If I was going to infiltrate a place, I'd take down the guys who were a threat to begin with and leave the rest to my own quirk." That was kind of surprising to hear from Tatsumaki.

The Esper raised her left hand to the room and activated her quirk. With it, she was able to remove the remains of the gas that we're in the teachers' lungs, and soon the teachers coughed and began to rise up from the floor.

"What was that? My head...hurts." Midnight complained as she rubbed her head.

Principal Nezu was able to understand their situation, with Tanktop Master at his side as he too rubbed his head. "It'd seem that we were drugged by a powerful concoction that knocked us out. Thank you, Tatsumaki and Midoriya." The last part he said at the two teens.

"Y-You're welcome." Izuku said, feeling a little startled by the praise.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes and entered the office. She then crossed her arms under her chest and said. "We appreciate the thanks, but right now UA is under attack by the Hero Hunter. Aizawa-sensei told us to get you guys while he holds off the guy, so if I was you guys I'd - "

"Don't talk rudely to the principal, child!" Tanktop Master barked, interrupting the Esper. "How dare you speak like that in front of - "

"No, Mr. Tanktop, she's right." Nezu said with a thoughtful look. "We'll have to send backup to Aizawa-sensei, find the other staff members in the building, and evacuate the students before things escalate."

"Hizashi-sensei and the hero, Mount Lady, are going to evacuate the students." Tatsumaki said to inform them.

"We still have to assist them too." Ectoplasm stated with a thought in mind. He turned over to Nezu to express his thoughts. "Whoever that is behind this likely wouldn't back away just because of two heroes. I suggest we split up into functional teams to deal with the situation."

"I agree." With that, Principal Nezu went into action. "Higari-sensei, Kayama-sensei, Tanktop-sensei, Snipe-sensei and Inui-sensei will confront the Hero Hunter. Shikajiro-sensei and the others will ensure that the students are safe and sound. Ectoplasm, with your quirk, you should be able to find the other staff without delay. We're facing a villain who knows our security better than we do. Please be careful."

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Punches, kicks, and just about the best of martial arts were displayed before the eyes of the students and the news crews. Fighting with as much as his skills and stamina could provide, Aizawa was able to force back Garou when they both clash. Of course, the clash also sent him back as well, and he landed on his feet safely.

"You've gotten my hopes up, hero-sensei." Garou said amusingly. "Unlike most Pro Heroes, you've held me back longer. I like that, especially because of your lifestyle. Most Pro Heroes have their quirk publicly on magazines and in many websites, so it's quite easy for a hunter like me to know their quirks and beat them. But not you, hero-sensei, you've kept yourself underground, so I was surprised when you did that old fart's technique. Who would've thought you was his best student before I showed up?"

"Are you done, Garou?" Aizawa asked and stood into a familiar stance. "I've tried not to get involved with matters concerning you since my job as a teacher has been put my students first. But not only have you put our master in a coma, you came here to hurt one of my students. I won't let you get away with any of that."

"I'll like to -"

Garou was cut off when Aizawa suddenly closed the distance between them, and with a fist closing in on his face. Shocked by the swift attack, the Hero Hunter was barely able to move his head away from the uppercut.

' _So fast. I was a little caught up in our little chat that I didn't see it.'_ Garou then grinned and raised his knee up to strike Aizawa's opened armpit. _'Doesn't matter now. I'll dislocate his arm and turn this fight into my favor.'_

Aizawa thought otherwise to that idea. He was no mind reader, but he was a martial arts master, thus he knew his opponent's next move and went into action. Using his cloth that's wrapped around his neck, he caught Garou's arms, surprising the young man, before pulling him close and sending his knee (Aizawa) deep into the Hero Hunter's stomach.

Garou spat out saliva, his face showing his shock from the attack. He was barely able to change the battle when Aizawa used that same cloth to restrain his arms downwards and raised his knee so high that he hit the Hero Hunter's chin.

"S-So cool." Kinishma said, surprised like everybody else at the fact. He then snapped out of it and cheered. "Yeah, Aizawa-sense! Take him down hard!"

"He's really going all out." Sero said. "Who would've thought that sensei was this strong?"

Back at the battle, Aizawa used the cloth on the Hero Hunter's legs to force him off his feet. Garou was vulnerable for the moment, thus the pro-hero used the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist on his right hand and hit Garou strongly against his stomach. Garou was sent flying, and sometimes tumbling on the ground. It wasn't until he hit the high fence of UA that he did come to a stop.

Garou coughed. "So...didn't expect that."

His troubles wasn't over though; Aizawa came for him yet again. This time, however, Garou reacted to his punch by moving his head out of the way, and letting it hit the wall instead. Unknown to him though, Aizawa did on purpose, before revealing his intended hit in the form of a strong knee hit to the Hero Hunter's stomach, and the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist on his other hand against his chest.

Garou was caught off guard by both attacks, and couldn't even respond when Aizawa began pummeling him with the same technique, this time from both his fists. During that time, the news crews continued to show the fight live on every TV set in Japan and beyond, thus grabbing the attention of millions as they watched another unpopular pushing back the infamous Hero Hunter. The first hero to do such a thing had been The Caped Baldy, with the second years later beings Metal Bat, and now Aizawa was the third one.

Back at the fight, Aizawa wasn't just hitting Garou, he was pushing through strongly brick fence of UA, showing his own hidden strength through every punch. For a man whose quirk was to nullify other people's quirks, he should've been taken down since because of his quirkless opponent; however, the sensei of UA has proven to be a good fighter against such a man known for taking down numerous heroes almost easily.

So it went without saying that when Aizawa was done with Garou, the Hero Hunter was breached through the fence and sent flying some meters away. Now out of the campus, Aizawa went though the breach he created and watched as the Hero Hunter got back on his feet unscratched.

"Oh ho, now that was a wild ride. I underestimated you, Hero-sensei." With that said, his eyes them narrowed down seriously. "But we both know that if I went all out, you won't stand a chance even with the old fart's technique. Is that not why you made sure to put some distance away from the students and those news guys?"

Aizawa said nothing, but he did get into a fighting stance. Everyone that knew him was aware that he wasn't much of a talker when it came to real battles. Conversations with the enemy wasted time, and unless he was trying to get some information, he always focused on subduing the villain/monster.

But there was a problem; how could you take down a man known to have fought the likes of the top heroes. Aizawa was well aware that the top heroes were in their current ranks because of their popularity in the eyes of the public, but having heard and seen the quirks of these heroe he knew most of them were no-pushovers in a real battle, which meant that he had to be cautious.

"Not talking eh?" Garou moved his arm back and tightened his fist. "Well this was fun and all, now I hope you can hold up when I go over 30% of my full strength."

Aizawa's eyes widened, he was aware of Garou's next move. Having seen him do it back when Psykos and Mosquito Girl were around, there was no doubt in him that he had to stop the Hero Hunter before he completed it. Time was ticking, but he ran as fast as he could, fully aware that his failure would be a devastating blow to him.

Too bad, however, that he didn't make it in time to stop the Hero Hunter. When Garou punched the air, a powerful gush of wind tore through the space between the two combatants, hitting not only Aizawa but destroying the whole fence in that area.

Aizawa was able to recover before he could hit the ground. He did a back flip and stood his stance against the rest of the wind until it died down. His keen sense then saw Garou in front of him coming for him with a punch, to which he responded by using the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist to swat the Hero Hunter's fist.

However, the Hero Hunter was way ahead of him, as the fist Aizawa tried to swat away was really just from an afterimage made by him.

' _An Afterimage? That can only mean…'_ Acting swiftly, he turned behind him and saw Garou standing there with a huge grin.

Aizawa's sense alerted him to jump back in order to gain a better ground to fight the Hero Hunter. When he did so, he expected Garou to come directly at him so they'd continue their fight. But he was wrong, because the image of Garou he saw in front him of him disappeared like the other one, and before he knew it, Garou was behind him with his fist softly touching his back.

"You should pay more attention, Hero-sensei." Before Aizawa could react, it was too late for him. Garou pushed two of his fingers at his back with so much force that he was sent tumbling forward.

Aizawa hit the ground a couple of times, and yet found the strength to land on his feet, though not without brushing his feet against the ground. Once he did that, he noticed a shadow above him and jumped out of the way. The Hero Hunter came down on the ground with incredible force that broke the ground apart.

' _So this is when he gets serious.'_ Aizawa thought while moving back from his jump. _'I won't be able to hold him back for long. Hopefully, those two have gotten the students out of the -'_

Aizawa was unable to finish his sentence because of the Hero Hunter. Garou was suddenly in front of him, and only a few meters away when be decided to send a punch for his face. Aizawa reacted by crossing his arms overs his face to block the attack; unfortunately, it was barely enough to save him.

Aizawa wasn't only sent flying through the air, but he broke through the glass wall which had separated the students from the fight. Luckily, none of the students were there, thus Aizawa hit the floor hard and winced.

His clothes had cuts, and worse of all, his hands were broken. The Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist relied mostly on the hands, as the name implied itself, so without his hands working well, the Pro Hero was vulnerable to the Hero Hunter.

Speaking of the infamous villain, he arrived at the area and stepped on Aizawa's chest. He looked down at him and grinned. "What's the matter, hero-sensei? Can't fight anymore? I'm kind of disappointed. If you had that Fighting Spirit quirk like that Metal Bat hero, then you and I could've gone on longer than this."

Aizawa responded with an annoyed growl, and attempted to sit up. He failed, however: Garou pushed him right back with his foot still on his chest, and said. "Oh no, hero-sensei, you're done for. I see those two heroes have already evacuated those brats during our little fight, not that I cared really. I'm just here to fight Tatsumaki."

"Why?" Aizawa asked with a groan. On his face was a look of anger and pain. "She's just a kid. She has nothing with do with villains yet."

Garou's grin grew. "Is that what you think, Hero-sensei?" To hurt him more, he placed his elbow above his knee, thus adding more pressure on his foot which was still on the pro-hero's chest. "I hate to break it to you, but you're so wrong."

Aizawa was confused and yet intrigued by this sudden information. Though it was vague, he knew the answers lay somewhere. He just has to get out of his position first and get bus wound treated.

However, his wish to escape failed when Garou noticed his cloth about to grip the Hero Hunter's leg. In response, he hard his fingers to cut it into pieces, before removing his leg off the Pro Hero and digging his foot under Aizawa's back.

Before Aizawa knew it, he was lifted off the air by one kick, and then hit with another kick at his side while an the air. Aizawa let out a loud cry and was sent flying through a brick wall. Nothing else was heard from him, but Garou was satisfied as he grinned.

"Well that wraps that up. If you get stronger, be sure to find me, Hero-sensei." With that said, Garou smugly turned away and went out of the building. "Now then, where can Tatsumaki be -"

Garou was cut off when two metallic hands shot out of the ground, close to his legs, and grabbed his ankles. The Hero Hunter was then pulled into the ground, and then shot into the air in a gush KS dirt.

"What the -" He was once again cut off.

Seeing their chance, both Tanktop Master and Hounddog leapt from the building's top and slammed their fists simultaneously into his face.

"We got him!" Tanktop Master exclaimed.

Both of them and the Hero Hunter were heading straight for the ground. The two heroes still had their fists jammed in Garou's face, combined with that was the speed. When they did reach the ground, they put so much of their strength into the attack that the very ground shook and shattered into pieces. ry hit the ground hard with Garou taking most of the hit.

"Is he done for?" Tanktop Master asked.

The smokescreen in the crater they created made it hard to see. Though they didn't pull back their fists, it wasn't safe to believe that the Hero Hunter was taken down despite their combined attack. And they were right to assume that, because Garou grabbed their wrists and flung them out of the crater and the smokescreen easily.

Tanktop Master was surprised and landed on his feet. He and Hounddog were separated from each other. _'Even our combined punches weren't enough to weaken him. He's just as strong as he was the last time I faced him those years ago. No, he's much stronger than that time. We'll have to be careful."_

Garou coughed and walked out of the crater. The news crew watching the whole thing focused on him, showing his grin to the world. "A combined attack huh? For heroes, that's some sloppy work. Come at me with what you got, or are you just too scared of me?"

Garou's keen ears caught something, and soon the thing was in his hand. It was a bullet shot for his face, which unsurprisingly to him failed to hit him. The Hero Hunter was amused, hence he turned to the top of the building and saw Snipe.

"Oi, do you need glasses? You do know bullets don't do jackshit to me, right?" It was just too amusing for him.

Snipe chose not answer, rather he began shooting more bullets at precise parts of Garou's body. The Hero Hunter responded by grabbing each one them effortlessly, and with one hand, until the Pro Hero stopped his shooting, and he had his bullets in one palm.

"Looks like you need to work on your shooting, hero." Garou said as a mockery to him.

Snipe had a reason for shooting rapidly at Garou, but he waited and put his arms down and watched as the cover he created by distracting Garou allowed Midnight to get close. She unzipped both of her suit's sleeves to allow the pink aroma from her body to head over to Garou's way. The Hero Hunter sniffed it, and it dawned on him that he had been tricked in order to have famous female hero get close to him.

He knew the best thing to do was to get out of her range before the effects kicked in. Most villains and monsters from Tiger to Demon Level would fall because of her gas, but not the Hero Hunter; He was above them, and so he was about move out of the way and attack her.

However, Snipe had her back, and he saw his chance through the pink smoke in the area. Pointing his right gun at the spot, he shot a single bullet that flew all the way to the punch of bullets in Garou's hand and ignited them as an explosion.

Garou yelped and jumped out of the smokescreen. The explosion did no harm to him, but it did distract him when he landed on his feet, and long enough for Hounddog to leap at him and scratch his chest with his claws. Garou's black shirt suffered huge cuts, and it only became worse when Tanktop Master showed up from the side and kneed him right in the stomach. Garou coughed I'm response, and was gripped by his blonde hair just so the Pro Hero could bash his face against his knee.

The beating didn't end there, nor did the news crew stop videoing the brutal beating. Tanktop Master pulled Garou and repeatedly hit his body on the ground like he was some kind of a rag doll. He only decided to end the beating when he threw Garou high up in the air and tightened his fist so he could punch him when he comes down.

Garou was annoyed by the beating, and yet he couldn't stop his grin. Fighting Tanktop Master reminded him of the last time they fought four years ago, and now he was going to beat him up just like before.

' _Do you think you can take me down with that obvious punch waiting for me?! I'll send it back to you and pummel you till you're nothing but shit!'_ With that thought, Garou was feeling excited.

The distance between him and Tanktop Master was shrinking, though the same couldn't be said for the anticipation. Just when he thought he'd get the Pro Hero, a bullet hit his right eye, not blinding him, but hurting so much that it threw off his focus.

"What the fuck?! My eye!" Garou cried out.

Snipe put his gun back where it should be. His work was done, and now it was just left for Tanktop Master and Hounddog to end the battle. The former Pro Hero successfully hit the Hero Hunter right in the stomach with so much force that Garou coughed up a bit of blood on him. The punch sent him up, but this time his trip was cut off when Hounddog got involved.

Leaping off from Tanktop Master's back, he repeatedly scratched and hit Garou until he ended it by grabbing his neck and doing a spin. He then threw him hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake violently, before the dust cloud cleared to reveal Garou lying on the destroyed ground.

Just when it seemed it was all over, the Hero Hunter snickered and attempted to sit up. "Those guys and their strategies. It's...always so funny when they think can beat me with it. And then I show them who's truly the strong one."

"Except this time it's different." Garou heard a female voice said.

Midnight had been the one to say those words to him as she walked over to him. She let her quirk to ambush the Hero Hunter, and watched as it began to engulf him while possessing a serious look on her face. "For a long time, you've hunted down heroes, and for what? I know there's no point trying to reason with a villain, but I just don't understand you, Garou. Why would someone with such a gift use it against the people that want to protect others?"

' _No... I-It can't end here.'_ Garou struggled to get back on his feet. _'You think...your shit of a quirk will hold me back? I…I…'_

Garou's body was weakening, and he found it impossible to get back on his feet. Midnight's quirk was proving to be very effective, as even his eyeslids were feeling heavy to him. Back at Tanktop Master and Hounddog, they were joined by Power Loader, who came out of the ground in his full equipment.

"We finally won huh." Power Loader said. "The Hero Hunter was incredibly strong. I knew I couldn't drag him through the ground without him getting the upper hand. But it looks like we've subdued him long enough for Midnight's quirk to subdue him."

"Yes." Tanktop Master nodded. He then turned his head back and saw the news crews approaching them. "Can you help me to get rid of them? We can't be certain that the Esper known as Psykos won't show up and - "

"I get it. Hounddog, do you mind giving me a hand?" Power Loader asked.

Hounddog nodded, and soon the both of them left Tanktop Master to watch Midnight. "Is he not down yet?" He asked.

"No, he's still struggling." Midnight answered, her surprise showing in her voice. "I've won against a lot of villains and monsters with my quirk, but never have they fought back for this long. But it won't matter how much he struggles. Any man that inhales my quirk is certain to be fall victim to its sleep-inducing effect. Call the authorities so we can have this dealt with."

Tanktop Master looked back to see the retreating mews crews. "The fact that those people were here would likely suggest the authorities will be here know. But knowing Mr. Principal, he should've contacted them by now."

"Then we can end this quickly." With that, she focused back on the weak Garou and said. "As for you, why go through all of this? Why do you fight us? With your strength, you could do so many good in the world, and yet you chose the side of a villain.

"Didn't you hear?" Tanktop asked rhteroically. He was always mindful stay out of the range of Midnight's quirk. "The Hero Hunter has always been fascinated with being the monster, even when he was just a little kid he'd choose to play the villain in any kids game." Tanktop Master explained. "There's no hope for men like him. He has no compassion or empathy for the heroes he beats up, because to him it's just fun to do it. That's why he goes about calling himself 'The Hero Hunter'. All of this just a game to him."

' _Fuck...Don't go about talking shit like that.'_ Garou tiredly thought while trying to keep his shaky hands from giving up. _'The reason I became the Hero Hunter is because...It's because…'_

Midnight's quirk finally overcame him, his hands gave up, with the same for his eyes, and he hit the ground unconscious.

"His reign of terror is over." With that said by Tanktop Master, he waited for Midnight to zip up her sleeves, before heading to the unconscious Hero Hunter.

* * *

Darkness was the only thing Garou could see, his mind flashing back to a specific moment in his mind. He couldn't see them, but he could hear very familiar voices as a image of his present self just seemed to be going downwards in a sea of darkness.

" _HAHA! TAKE THAT, GAROU!"_

" _OW! QUIT IT!"_ Garou recongized that voice. It was himself as a kid.

" _LOOK AT HIM! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A QUIRK! SUCH A LOSER!"_

" _WHEN I GROW UP, I'M GOING TO BE A HERO!"_ shouted another familiar voice.

" _ME TOO! WE'LL BE AWESOME HEROES LIKE ALL MIGHT AND ENDEAVOUR!"_

" _YEAH, WE'LL BE AWESOME HEROES, AND GET OUR OWN FANS!"_

" _ESPECIALLY YOU, TACCHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST AMONG US!"_

" _I KNOW RIGHT! HIS QUIRK IS BETTER THAN ANY OF US, ESPECIALLY AGAINST QUIRKLESS FREAKS LIKE GAROU!"_

He heard laughing and gritted his teeth in anger. He remembered those events very well, and despised them in the way he should. But he was numb to say or think anything until he reached the end and suddenly hit the hard ground. When he got back on his feet, his environment was similar to that of a playground, except it was the place of his childhood in his hometown.

Looking forward, he saw a younger version of himself, about the age of eight, watching with tears as three kids at the same age were looking down on him. Years has passed, so he barely remembered their faces, but their voice and words never changed, and so he watched the scene unfold.

"Come on, Garou! Stand up! You're the villain!" shouted one of them.

"I don't want to be the villain or the monster!" Garou wept. "Let me be the hero just this once guys!"

"You, a hero?! No way!" The kids suddenly burst out laughing. "If there's anyone who deserves to be the hero, it's Tacchan!"

"Yup, you heard that right! Now get up, Garou, or…" The kid's hands began to heat up his palm. "I'm going to go all out on you."

"Wait, no! Don't!" Garou's begging went on deaf ears, and soon he cried out when Tacchan touched him.

Present day Garou scowled. _'That's one shitty memory, but there's so denying the familiarity with it. That guy was named Tacchan, he was quite popular back when we were kids. Everyone loves his heat control quirk, because not only could he absorb hit but he could push it to high temperatures so hot that he could melt steel. I was lucky someone was able to get rid of the burn he caused, but it didn't mean he was blamed or punished for it.'_

The scene changed, and Garou found himself sitting in front of the television in his room in the dark. The only light in the place was the tv's light, and even then he was sad at the ending of the show he was watching.

"So that's the end huh…" Younger Garou depressingly said. Raising his knee to his chest, he placed his arm around it and slowly cried. "This isn't fair. Why was the bad guy's home taken away from him just because he was tired of those noisy neighbors? He was there first, so he deserved the respect."

"It's obvious really." Garou said. Even though his younger self couldn't react to him, he went ahead and sat next to him with his legs crossed. "Society determines what's bad and good, which is shitty if you ask me. The popular guy will always be the hero because he's loved in the eyes of the people, while the nobodies are pushed away like we're nothing. With 80% of the world's population having quirks, it leaves people like us in an impossible spot where society determines our future before we know it for ourselves. As for those heroes, they always get the good things just because they have awesome quirks."

Garou became furious and punched his fist to the ground. It hattered the whole scene like glass, and soon he was back in the darkness, but still in the same position as he was.

"Did I become this way because I was bullied, because of someone as popular as Tacchan?" Garou knew the answer. "No, it had nothing to do with that, or the fact that I never wanted to play the monster or villain in those little kid games. If anything I realized better than anyone at my age that this whole system is fucked up!"

With that, he got back on his feet, and his eyes became bloody red. "WHAT IS EVIL? WHAT IS JUSTICE? ALL THOSE PRETTY WORDS EVER TOLD ME IS THAT I SHOULD GO AWAY AND DIE SOMEWHERE BECAUSE I DON'T FIT IN WITH THEIR SYSTEM! THAT'S WHY I'M THE HERO HUNTER, BECAUSE I WANT THEM TO KNOW HOW IT'S LKKE TO BE ON THE LOSING SIDE, TO RECEIVE A GOOD PUNCH TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND!"

* * *

Back with the present, Tanktop Master was about to grab Garou's unconscious body and take him away to the appropriate authorities. With the chaos and destruction he has caused, he'd likely be taken away to an underground facility with the best security to ensure he never disturbed the peace ever again.

"AS IF!" Garou's snapped opened, revealing his bloody red eyes. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE TAKEN DOWN THAT EASILY!"

Both Tanktop Master and Midnight were surprised by his outburst. The aura coming from him was strongly terrifying, enough to put them in a feeling of helplessness when he returned back to his feet, and steam began to flow out of his body. It was also terrifying when both of his hands became covered in some dark skin, and he slammed his fists down on the ground with tremendous power.

The shcokwave created by the Hero Hunter couldn't be underestimated; it was beyond anything the two heroes had seen. The ground broke apart so badly that it made Power Loader's own feats small in comparison, and added to that, it could be felt for miles away in the form of a powerful tremor.

The foundation that made up UA's main building was also affected. It's windows shattered, and cracks were made all over the building in such a way that such an attack again would level the whole place. Everyone far and near noticed the shovkwave, with some confused over what just happened.

"What was that?" Izuku asked. He and Tatsumaki were in the principal's office, sitting across each other with the small guy himself there.

"Garou…" Tatsumaki answered. On her face was a deeply serious one as she turned to the principal. "Looks like your guys just pissed him off."

Principal Nezu was worried about that, and quickly jumped down from his desk. "We have to evacuate too. There's no telling what would happen next." He said.

"What about the other heroes?" Izuku asked.

"The teams I pick should be able to handle the situation until outside help arrives. Some of the other faculty members have been found, but they can't wake up. Right now our main priority is the ensure every student is safe."

"You know, I could just go and fight Garou myself." Tatsumaki informed him and stood up from her seat. "He's looking for me! Let me go and just beat him! All of this would be over!"

"No!" Principal Nezu refused, facing her. "I will not allow any student to put their lives in any actual danger!"

"And what if I refused?! It's not like you can stop me!" Tatsumaki said daringly.

Nezu opened his mouth to say something, but then he chose to close it for some reason. He regained a proper composure and turned away. "If you feel that way, then you could do it. But keep this in mind. Right now your teachers are trying their best to ensure you're safe. You can choose to make their efforts all for nothing, or you can evacuate and make sure their efforts were worth it. The choice is yours."

With that said, he then turned to Izuku. "Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"I…" Izuku paused and looked at Tatsumaki. She seemed conflicted. "I'll go wherever she choose...if she wants me to."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll follow you, Mr. Principal. But we're all screwed if they can't stop him."

"I know."

* * *

Everyone from their homes were in shock and horrified at the state of the best highschool for students now barely resembling it's beautiful state. At the back where most of the battle had taken place, it was similar to that of a war zone, and even had a few bodies lying on the ground.

Huge holes, large craters, and badly beaten heroes were the most anyone could see. Tanktop Master was lying on the ground with a blood-covered body, while Midnight was a few feet away, her suit torn up so badly that her quirk was leaking through the exposed areas.

Right at the front gate, the news crews were taken there, when the Hero Hunter has shown up to deal with the two other heroes. Sadly, the outcome of the fight didn't seem to go in the heroes' favour. Hounddog groaned as he tried to rise back on his feet despite his open wounds and ruined hero costume.

Power Loader let out a loud cry as he was shot out of the earth. Having tried to take the Hero Hunter away from everyone, he had tried and failed to keep the rampaging Human-Monster, because now his equipment was shattered into pieces, leaving him with the hear gear and metallic gloves.

Garou shot out of the earth from the same hole and grabbed the Pro Hero's neck. Power Loader had no time to react, as he was then kicked at the stomach, and hit the ground unconscious with his body badly injured.

Snipe could only imagine the pain his colleagues were going through as he watched from his position. He tried countless times to stop the Hero Hunter from above, only to fail. His bullets either bounced off the Human-Monster's body, or were too slow to even touch him at all. It was precisely why he put himself in the distraction role of the small team, as he was aware of the endurance feats from Garou.

' _Garou is too strong for us to hold off. Principal Nezu and those kids are still in the building. If he beats us all, we won't be able to protect those kids at all.'_ With that, he pushed his left sleeve back to reveal a wrist watch. _'I have no choice then. I have to contact Ectoplasm to assist me while Principal evacuates them.'_

Snipe didn't get through with his plan, however. He sensed someone staring at him very close, and looked forward to see that it was the Hero Hunter. His face, added with the cold look in his eyes, surprised and startled the Pro Hero tremendously, to the point that he knew he couldn't escape this.

' _So... This is the true power of the Hero Hunter. I can see why many heroes fell in his hands.'_

The next time Snipe was moved, it was through two floors through the building. Garou huffed as he looked down at the hole he knocked the Pro Hero through and saw him lying on a debris of rocks.

"I guess that's that." Garou muttered. "Tatsumaki is probably in there. I might as well drop in and get this fight over with."

"GAROU!"

The Hero Hunter paused from jumping right inside the hole he created. The voice that called out to him was a female, but not the one he was hoping to hear from. Mount Lady, having helped to evacuate the other students, stood at the devastating front of UA with a serious look on her face. Some of the news crews that remained behind were surprised, and focused their cameras on her.

Just then, Garou jumped down from the high place and landed with incredible force. The very ground shook underneath everyone's feet, scaring Mount Lady a bit, but she became focus when he stood straight.

"I knew I heard that voice from somewhere. You're the same heroine that I picked up in the city, and the girl that Psykos dealt with in one punch. You were also with Present Mic. You should've stayed with him in wherever you guys have hidden those students."

' _He doesn't know where the students are? Good, now I just need to focus on getting him as far away from here. The only question...how do I do that?"_ Mount Lady was scared to answer that.

She knew her quirk, and knew from her first experience with the Hero Hunter that he was incredibly strong. But as a heroine, she couldn't allow him to harm any innocents, especially when they're in the school that she was brought up.

Garou grinned. He could feel the fear coming from her despite her effort to mask it. She amused him enough and cooled down his temper just enough for him to be in a good mood.

"Your civilian name is Yu Takayama, right? Psykos told me a bit about you." This was enough to change the atmosphere between them. Everyone was watching, as it reminded them of what Psykos had said when she met up with Mount Lady earlier. "You, Saitama and her used to be in a team of your own right here in UA. It must've suck to be back here just to see your old friend has changed."

"That's not my friend." Mount Lady stated with a strong vibe from her. "The best friend I knew died a long time ago. She loved UA like it was her own home, and she wanted to become a professional hero so she could help espers everywhere to live a better life. But those days are gone now. The monster that resides in her body now is not the girl I cared about."

"I really don't care, you know." Garou made a fake yawn. "All I want is to face the esper hiding in there. Are you here to distract me long enough for someone like All Might or Caped Baldy to show up?"

Mount Lady hesitated and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, there were filled with determination. "No, I'm going to fight you right here and now. All of this is my fault. If I had stood my ground those years ago and told Psykos not to try seeing into the future, none of this would've happened. Of course, we were kids back then, so we did stupid things sometimes."

"Hmph, so you feel responsible?" Garou spit at the ground, and his expression changed to a small snarl. "You heroes, always trying to look so cool in front of the cameras. I'm going to enjoy turning you to a bloody pulp."

"Last time, you caught me off guard. But not this time." With that, Mount Lady's mind was made up.

The scene didn't end there, though; if anything the tension became high when a huge bird shadow was cashed above them. The cause of the shadow attracted everyone attention, and soon all eyes were on the woman that stood on it.

"This looks quite interesting." Psykos said with am intrigued smile on her face. "On that day, Caped Baldy and I experience our growth, and yet you remained the same, Mount Lady, only able to grow to a certain size. I wonder if you'll try achieve some growth from fighting the Hero Hunter, or will you fail and be another victim to him?"

"Oi, what are you doing here?!" Garou yelled at the woman. "I thought you left off with Mosquito Girl."

"I did leave, and she was with me. I was about to pull back our forces until I changed my mind. We can wait a little while. Besides, I find this too entertaining to leave, so how about you deal with her like you did the rest?"

"I'm no one's show!"

"True, but she's very close to the Caped Baldy." Psykos added to push his interest. "Just imagine the expressions he'd make when he sees her covered in her own blood, her costume ruined, and maybe her body hanging pitifully for all to see. That would change the stoic face he always makes."

"Leave Saitama out of this!" Mount Lady shouted. In anger, she grew to her big size and reached her hand out to grab the monster bird and Psykos.

She failed when the bird flapped it's wings and sent a strong wind that hit her at the face. She was able to withstand against it, but now Psykos and the bird were out of her reach. Garou was annoyed by the logic the Esper was playing.

"As much as I hate to play right into her hand, she proves a fair point." With that, he looked at Mount Lady and watched her return back to normal. "Mount Lady, I'm going to end this very quick. Hope you're ready!"

The sudden determination in the Hero Hunter surprised her and made her take a step back. "Hold on, you're not - "

Garou cut her off when he leap straight for her. She knew right away that she was now in her fight, and so she scoffed as her eyes shifted to a glare.

"Dammn you, Psykos!" She ran straight for Garou.

Psykos grinned. "Now then, let the fun...begin."

 **-(CHAPTER END)-**

 **A fight between Garou and Mount Lady? I wonder who will come our victoriously (lol). If you go through the past chapters, you'd know that she was taken down by Garou very easily. But will she have a growth like what Psykos is wondering or will a certain bald her come to her rescue? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Looks like it's going to be one more chapter before we end this "Invasion of UA" arc. Keep in mind that it doesn't takeover the arc that involves Normu, so look forward to that guy showing up. After the next chapter, we'd focus back on Tatsumaki and Izuku like the old chapters used to be. Yes, they'll be a lot of cute scenes.**

 **Anyway, there was a poll I set up like a month ago about Izuku remaining class president. I forgot to close the poll when the deadline reached, so I was surprised to see how much the votes turned out.**

 **But, rather than closing the poll here and releasing the result, I'm going to allow the poll to remain open. I've noticed from a former poll I made for another fanfic that there are some people who don't know how to vote despite having an account. So to fix that, I'll give you the instruction.**

 **Go to the computer version of the website.**

 **Go to my profile, and you'll see the poll at the very top of it.**

 **Click on it and cast your vote**

 **Done. Now go get yourself some beer to celebrate (I'm joking about that btw)**

 **Now about the YouTube Channel I stated at the beginning, we plan on making a lot of videos based on fiction and facts; in fact our YouTube channel is called Fiction and Facts. I will handle fiction (for example, reviews, fanfictions, and just about anything fiction-related) while he'll handle facts about certain things, including debunking certain things. This means that as the channel grows, we'll have fanfictions (like this one here) put more in a storytelling form with special effects and sound effects.**

 **So why am I bringing this up? Well it's simple really. We're looking for a professional artist who can make concept arts for an original series we plan on debuting as a motion-comic (and hopefully get animated one day). So if you are someone with those skills, PM me, or contact me if you know someone who can do that. Of course, this won't go without a few rewards. If you (or that person you know) have a website, a devianart account, etc, we'll give you credit on every video we have your artistic work featured. And as the channel grows, you'll get more publicity.**

 **Well I'll just stop here. Anyone who fits the criteria should PM me, and we'll start talking about the rest. Thank you very much for reading this fanfic. I hope Snipe and Midnight weren't out of character. If you liked or have any criticism of this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts on it. Also, please favorite and follow this fanfic if you haven't.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	24. Mount Lady vs the Hero Hunter

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA"; I have special news. It took a long time, but I finally have a new laptop, and it's bigger and better than my last one! This means that not only will I be able to bring more chapters, but I can press onward to putting up videos on that new Youtube channel.**

 **Speaking of the Youtube Channel, I see that no one PM me to contribute to the art-related side of it. No worries. I'll get someone in due time. Until then, we'll just work with what we got.**

 **Before we get to this chapter, I want to add that it begins not from where the previous chapter ended. This is because the ending (specifically when Garou and Mount Lady charged at each other) was just to have a cliffhanger. I'll admit I was even reluctant to leave it that way.**

 **Also, you should read chapter 13 to 15 if you want to recall some things. This is because the events from that arc (which featured Saitama's younger days with Yu and Psykos) is referenced numerously in this chapter.**

 **With that out of the way, I just wanna add that I don't own Boku No Hero Academia or One Punch Man.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 24: Mount Lady vs the Hero Hunter**

Mount Lady was standing firm, her eyes glaring at the infamous man right in front of her. The air around her was tense, and for a good reason. Just a minute ago, Garou had taken down some of UA's heavy-hitters, and now it was only her that had to deal with the human-monster.

UA was her alma mater, so despite not working in the education institution for upcoming heroes, she wasn't going to turn her back on the place. But the defeat she suffered in the hands of the Hero Hunter was still fresh in her mind. If she can't beat him, then she'll have to take him away from UA, so another hero like All Might and Saitama could deal with him.

Speaking of the Caped Baldy, where was he?

"The Pro Hero: Mount Lady. Quirk: Ability to grow to an incredible height." Garou was amused, and so he smirked. "I don't know so much of your personality, but don't think this is your chance to become popular. By the time I'm done with you, you'll drop being a hero just like the lot that quit."

Mount Lady gulped, trembling for a second when she felt a sense of terror wash over her body. Was this the fear many heroes described when encountering him? If so, it was no wonder that a big number of them quit when they realized Garou was still free and hunting other heroes. However, Mount Lady needed to stay strong, not just because of the news crews watching her, but because of Tatsumaki, Izuku and the principal that were still inside UA's main building.

"Why do you do this?" Mount Lady asked. She needed to make time for any hero watching the live feed to come to her aid. "You worked hard like Saitama to get so strong, right?! Then why did you choose to become the monster from the beginning!"

"Isn't it obvious, pro hero?" Garou asked rhetorically. "Don't take me for an idiot. I'm not like some monsters that'll blabber their backstory just because they feel like it. I know you're waiting it out until backup heroes comes to rescue you, so drop the act."

"Act?"

"You heard me." Garou grinned. "Give up being a hero, right here and right in front of the cameras, and I won't lay a hand on you. Psykos wants me to hurt you, so take this as a chance to leave before I hurt you…severely."

"And let you hurt Tatsumaki and the others?!" Mount Lady went on to a stance. "As a professional hero, I cannot let you get away with harming the innocents."

"You know, that's what they said…before I trashed them."

Garou suddenly leapt towards her, his movement seemingly like a blur. Mount Lady barely jumped back when she saw him directly in front of her, his fist ready to make contact with her face. He punched the ground on which she once stood, and watched her as she landed a few meters away.

"Nice reflex, but…" Garou suddenly appeared in front of her. This time, however, he kneed her at the stomach, and said. "I'm the Hero Hunter! No matter where you run, no matter your quirk, I'll hunt you down!"

Mount Lady felt the air in her body knocked right out of her. His kick sent her flying a few meters away, where she then tumbled until she came to a stop on her back. Garou landed on above of her with one leg each at her sides; he had her where he wanted.

"So, hero, what was that about fighting me?"

Mount Lady glared at him, and replied. "You're strong…I'll admit that. There's no way I can beat you on my own. But…I can't let you harm any student just because of a sick idea of yours. Besides, you seem to forget one thing."

"And what's that –"

"You're still a man!" Mount Lady kicked him directly at his private part.

The kick caught the Hero Hunt off guard, and made him to yelp. Mount Lady used the chance to get away from him and return back on her feet. It was there that Garou recovered, and faced him with a snarl.

"Playing dirty tricks huh?" With that, he leapt straight for her, and showed up in front of her.

Mount Lady responded by jumping to the left and landing immediately. Before Garou could attack again, she grew into her giant form and kicked him out of the campus like he was a soccer ball/football.

Garou grinned; he was feeling excited. Though he was flying through the air, the excitement from the surprise kick made him snicker. Just when he was about to hit a building, he did a spin and touched the side of the building with his feet. He then leapt from that exact place, causing a shockwave that trembled the building.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got, Mount Lady?!" Garou laughed.

Mount Lady ran over the fence and headed straight for Garou. The distance between them was closing, and they pulled their fists back to hit the other. But Mount Lady swiftly responded, and she shrunk back to her normal size. Garou was caught off guard, and ended up passing over her.

Mount Lady knew she had to act fast. By growing back to her giant form, she grabbed Garou's body while it was still in motion in the air and slammed him against the road. The surroundings shook lightly due to the shockwave, and everything was silent.

Mount Lady tried to keep Garou down, knowing that her attack wasn't enough to take him down. And she was right, because she could feel the Hero Hunter pushing against her palm. She tried harder to keep it down, even to the point of the strain showing on her face. But the Hero Hunter won, and she exchanged that hand with her foot.

Garou swiftly escaped before he could feel the blunt of that attack. Mount Lady moved her giant foot from that place and noticed his absence.

"Pretty clever, Mount Lady." Garou said from the top of a building close to her.

Mount Lady was surprised. _'How did he get up there so fast? I didn't even hear his movements.'_

"You weren't at your best back then, right?" Garou asked. He was referring to the time he first fought her. "Don't worry. I'm going to hold back to see you at your best. Just don't disappointment me."

Mount Lady snarled. This battle was going to be a long and painful one; she could tell.

* * *

"Just where is she?" Saitama asked, looking at the clock on a wall.

Nearly an hour had passed since Yu had run off to the bathroom. He was in a supermarket after an hour in their search for the Hero Hunter. In his hands was a shopping basket filled with some vegetables, meat, and some sauces to cook a nice meal of hotpot.

"I know girls take long in the bathroom, but it's been over thirty minutes now." Saitama said to himself.

"Hey! You're the Caped Baldy!" shouted a young man.

Saitama sighed; he knew he'd run into a fan eventually. He wasn't wearing a disguise, so it was expected. However, the situation wasn't exactly as what he thought, even as a group of people rushed to him.

"What are you doing here?! Mount Lady is in trouble!"

"She forgot to flush or something?" Saitama asked, not taking him seriously.

"What?! No! Look!" He pointed at a television hanging at the side of the wall. It was in silence, so Saitama never noticed it.

His eyes grew wide, and his expression changed. Despite being in her giant form, Garou was using the buildings around her to hit her at all sides. Mount Lady was in a position where she could only use her arms to block her face.

"Takeyama!" He shouted. His attitude changed, and he handed the young man his groceries. "Hold this for me! I need to cook some good hotpot after, so don't lose it, okay?!"

"Uh…s-sure."

With that, Saitama walked through the crowd and soon heard cheering. Unlike him, they were aware of the crisis going on outside the supermarket, and now they were excited that the No. 3 Pro Hero will be joining in the fight.

However, the cheering ended abruptly. Something massive crashed through the ceiling and landed directly in front of Saitama. It created a shockwave, and sent a massive breeze everywhere until it settled down and the monster revealed itself.

" **SAITAMA! WE MEET AGAIN!"** Looking down at Saitama's unfazed expression, he chuckled and said. **"REMEMBER ME, SAITAMA! I'M HERE TO END OUR YEARS OLD SCORE AT LAST!"**

"Right…Who are you again?" Saitama asked, confused.

" **N-Nani?"** The monster was shocked. **"Y-You forgot about me?! You killed me before I could finish off the Demon Cyborg! We've been at each other when you were just a teenager! It is I, Karnage Kabuto, except now I have been revived as a stronger and better of my former self. I should thanks Dr. Psykos for her work."**

"Wait, Psykos is here?"

" **Uh…not here, but she's at UA, watching your pitiful fri – HOLD ON! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THEM! I WANT MY REMATCH BY TO DESTROY THE LIKES OF YOU ONCE AND FOR – "**

Saitama walked past the monster. Karnage Kabuto was shocked and turned back. "H-HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Saitama sighed. "Look, Sandwich Kimono…."

" **IT'S KARANGE KABUTO!"**

"Right…" Saitama replied dryly. "Look, I have my ex-kouhai to save, so how about we reschedule this later or –"

" **AS IF!"** Karnage Kabuto had enough. He swung his fist straight for him. **"I'VE WAITED LONG FOR THIS! NOW DIEEE!"**

Saitama's expression changed, and the whole scene changed. Everyone in the supermarket that was watching the scene from their hiding places were shocked. A loud splat was heard, followed by a boom, and blood painting the floors. The supermarket now had a huge hole at the ceiling.

The next time anyone saw the Caped Baldy was when he walked out of the supermarket. Karnage Kabuto was nothing but pieces of meat and blood. No one really knew what to say, either because the attack from the Pro Hero was too fast or they were just confused by what happened.

"Now where was the direction to the school again?" Saitama wondered and looked around. The street was deserted, which was odd to him.

" **CAPED BALDY!"**

Saitama sighed again; It looks like another monster had shown up. When he looked up, at the direction the voice came from, he saw a humanoid monster with a muscular blue body and two antennae at the sides of its head.

" **REMEMBER ME?! I AM VACCINE MAN!"** He announced.

' _Where do these guys keep coming from?'_ Saitama thought dryly.

" **SO YOU DO REMEMBER! GOOD, BECAUSE I'VE NOT FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WAS ON MY MISSION GRANTED TO ME BY MOTHER EARTH WHEN YOU HALTED ME AND DESTROYED ME WITH ONE PUNCH!"** And so, with that, he leapt from the top of that building and began to transform into his ultimate body. **"I UNDERESTIMATED YOU BACK THERE DUE TO YOUR APPEARANCE! BUT NOT TODAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AND COMPLETE MOTHER EARTH'S WISH TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!"**

His transformation was completed. His fangs were now longer, he stood about twenty feet tall, and his claws were sharper than ever.

" **PREPARE YOURSELF, SAITAMA THE PRO HERO! I WILL WIPE OUT YOUR EXISTENCE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

Saitama tightened his fist, and leapt straight at him. On his face was a serious one.

* * *

Every part of Mount Lady's body was hurting. With his incredible speed, Garou was able to jump from one building to another, acting like some kind of grasshopper to hit her everywhere. If he was serious, he could've brought her down with one punch, but that wasn't the case. Garou was having fun with her.

"Come on, Mount Lady! Fight back! You're becoming boring to me!"

Mount Lady chose not to listen to him, but it was getting hard to stay on the defense. With him pouncing at her from all sides, she wasn't certain about her own comeback. Garou had enough, however, and so he pounced against the back of her knee.

She was forced on her hands and that knee with that hit. By biting the bottom of her lip, she held back her cry on instinct, knowing it'll only satisfy the Human-Monster. However, Garou wasn't done, and frankly didn't seem like it.

While she was yet to recover, he was above her, and came right down at her. Mount Lady couldn't stand the impact of his punch; it hurt too much to withstand. Her quirk gave up when her forehead hit the road, and she shrunk back to normal.

Garou smirked, and landed a few meters away. Turning back to see her, he was feeling good with the beating he dished out on her. She was lying flat on the road in the crater caused by his attack, and walked over to her.

"So much talk, and yet so little to do. That's the work of a hero." Garou said amusedly. "Face it, Mount Lady, you're no hero. If anything, you're just a danger to yourself."

Mount Lady gritted her teeth; she hated hearing that. She let out a battle cry and grew back to her giant form and threw both of her fists down on Garou. The Hero Hunter jumped to the side of a building to avoid it, and grinned. He had touched a nerve, but it didn't end there. Mount Lady surprised him when she backhanded on him on that building, sending him flying through that place and at the other side.

She returned back to normal and held her fist. Her body wasn't fit enough to be breaking through hard objects like a building. If she wasn't careful, she could end up hurting passersby. Luckily, since the incident with UA started, nearby places had been evacuated.

' _I have to get out of here. I've shifted his attention from UA.'_ With that, she ran the other way, not wanting to change into her big-self due to her injuries. _'I should've called Saitama when I saw that TV showing the news, but I totally didn't. I'm such an idiot! I saw Psykos on the news and came right at UA without a plan! I can't beat her on my own, and it's not like I brought my phone with me! Saitama, where are you?!'_

' _ **He's on his way, but…'**_ Psykos grinned. Through her psychic power, she was able to hear and respond to Mount Lady's thoughts. _**'if you're hoping for the Caped Baldy to save you, you might be disappointed. I have some resurrected monsters keeping him occupied.'**_

"Psykos!" Mount Lady snarled and came to a stop. Looking up in front of her, she saw the esper on a giant bird.

' _ **Try not to die so soon, old friend. I already have some experimental ideas to try out on your body, or perhaps it's for the best. I wonder the face the Caped Baldy will make.'**_

Mount Lady snarled; she wanted very much to become her giant form and beat her. But the time didn't come, and soon she was ambushed again. Psykos's giant bird moved out of the way, thus allowing Garou to stomp down in front of Mount Lady.

Garou's landing caused a shockwave to spread. Mount Lady tried to stay her ground, but Garou attacked her with a punch to the stomach. The Pro Hero spat out blood, and was punched in the face by his other fist. Garou grabbed her by the hair before she could fall and kneed her right at the stomach.

Mount Lady had no chance to escape. Garou nod his forehead against her face, causing more bruises on her, with more to come. He threw her away and watched as she bounced off the ground and hit a van. Her body bounced off from there and hit the road hard.

' _I-It hurts…'_ Mount Lady groaned as she tried moving her hands. She had bruises all over her body, with blood partially covering her face. _'I have to get up…I…I can't stay like this or else Saitama…Saitama will…see me like this. If I can just grow big again, then perhaps I can knock Garou away and escape. But what about Psykos? Will she try to stop me? If I can just get to that bird she's on, then maybe –'_

' _ **You know I can read your thoughts, right?'**_ Psykos interjected. _**'Besides, you're already done for.'**_

She was right. Garou walked over to her and lifted her off the ground by her suit. The last thing she saw was his wicked grin before raising his foot and marched her at the chest. She spat out blood and blacked out. She had finally reached her limit.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Peep…Peep…Peep.

Teenager Mount Lady groaned, her head aching her for some reason. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry for a few seconds, and she was able to see where she was. She was in a hospital, lying on one of its bed in a room. She looked at her right and saw her mum sleeping at her side.

"Wha…Where am I?" She muttered with a lost expression on her face.

By her right was the machine that monitored her heartbeats. In fact, when she looked at her chest, there were a few wires plugged to her, and also the bag of unsuspicious chemicals that dripped through a tube connected to her wrist, and into her body.

' _I don't understand…What –'_ She was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her pain. The memories flooded in, and she remembered everything. Her eyes widened. "Saitama! Psykos!" she shouted.

Her mother moaned and began to wake up. When her eyes rested on Yu, she was so relieved that she stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Yu! You're alright! Thank goodness, I was so worried!" She exclaimed with much emotion.

"Uh…thanks, mum, but right now I have to go find Psykos and Saitama. They…"

"No, you will stay here!' Her mum told her firmly. "King was just able to save you from whatever monster that rampaged through that compound."

"But…"

"No, you're staying here!" Before Yu knew it, her mother began to cry. "Just look at the machines plugged to you. Your whole body was in a terrible state that your father and I thought you wouldn't make it. So please, stay here and recover."

"Yes, mum." She accepted relunctantly.

Adult Yu was watching the scene, and she wasn't very fond of it. Standing by the wall to her younger self's right side, she saw everything unfolded and frowned.

' _ **Old memories huh…This is one I actually wanted to forget so badly. The very night after we lost Psykos, and I was so powerless to stop it. I guess I must be dying if I'm seeing this part of my life right before my eyes.'**_

The scene changed to a few days later. With teenage Yu condition improving thanks to a visit from Recovery Girl, she no longer needed the machines plugged on to her. She found that as a good thing, and believed that she'll be out soon, even though the doctors didn't say it.

At the moment, she had a visitor. Her mother was absent, and seated across her was a man she only got introduced as Detective Naomasa. His quirk was apparently to know if someone was saying the truth or not.

"I know this is sudden for you and your mother, but I've assured her and the doctor that I won't stress you with questions." The detective explained. "We just want to record the kind of monster it was. King refuses to give any detail, and since you were on the site of the battle, we want to know the description of the monster."

"Does it matter?" Yu asked with an untrusting face. "King killed the monster. End of story."

"Yes, that is true, but…" The detective sighed to change his tone. "I don't think at this moment you've been given the full biology and necessary lessons about monsters. You see, even when monsters are killed, government approved scientists and researchers examine its remains to update their database about the threat level and create counter-measures for the heroes in case such a monster with its threat level arrives."

"Then ask King." Yu told her straight away.

"King is…non-compliant." The detective went on. "As much as he has been some help to the world, he only describes the monster as a disaster level Dragon. Heroes are required to file reports about their heroic activities, but there's really no specification on how much they can give. So that's why we –"

"You can stop right there. I don't want to talk about it anymore. You can go now."

Detective Naomasa was taken aback, but composed himself soon after. Thinking about the girl's situation, he decided to comply and stand up. "I understand. With you being so young and still in training, I don't think anyone would want to talk about that experience. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be on my way."

With that, he put on his fedora and left the room. Teenage Yu sighed and lay back on her pillow with a huff. She was already feeling conflicted with what happened.

" _ **Except that wasn't the truth.**_ " Adult Yu said as she watched. _ **"I wasn't traumatized by the so-called monster. I was just worried about Psykos and Saitama and the turnout of that battle. Also, I was scared because I thought King may've actually killed Psykos and kept it under wraps because of guilt. Sadly, none of it got better when I got out of school.'**_

Teenage Yu was relieved to walk past the entrance gate of UA. Thinking back to what happened a week ago, she was looking forward to hearing about Saitama and Psykos, and hopeful that somehow the both of them reconciled and were waiting for her.

' _Weird how none of them came to visit me. I'll have to knock some sense to Saitama and lecture Psykos again for almost killing me back there.'_

Whether it was by fate or just coincidence, the timing was perfect. Yu saw Saitama some meters in front of her, and smirked. _'And speak of the guy himself. He really has a bald head. I should ask him about that before classes st –'_

Yu was interrupted when a soda cup hit the back of Saitama head. Because she wasn't directly behind him, he only turned to the direction of the person that hit him and saw a fellow male student.

"You still come to this school! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, YOU STILL COME HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!" The student yelled angrily.

"Dude, that's enough." One other male came to comfort him. "Look, no one here likes the coward, but you heard what the principal said. We shouldn't pick up fights if we aim to be heroes."

"Yeah, but…" The teenager wanted to yell again. However, seeing the stares around him, he able to calm down and walked away. "Whatever! It just sucks he's in my class!"

Yu was confused. "Um, what just happened?" She asked. Saitama picked up the soda and went to a nearby disposal and walked away.

"You don't have to pretend, Takeyama, it's fine." A female voice said. Looking back, Yu saw that it was a girl with short blonde girl and dressed in the UA uniform. "To think that he chickened out on you two like that, I know it might be hard to wrap around after coming back to school."

"But he didn't do –"

"Anyway, I'm Julie. Nice to meet you." The girl suddenly changed the subject.

"Uh, nice to meet you too. I was trying to say that Saitama –"

Before she could finish, the bell suddenly rung. Looking at the main building, Julie grabbed Yu's hand, and together the both of them ran straight for the school.

"No time! Luckily, we're in the same class!" she said.

Yu was lost for words, but the best she could think about was to get to class. Since Saitama was older than her, he was in the graduating class, which meant she won't be able to talk to him. But it was okay. There was always time to talk to him, and she planned to do that when the chance comes.

" _ **But I never got to meet him and hear his own side."**_ Adult Yu watched as the entire environment around her became dark. _**"I soon found out that a bad rumor went around the school. Everyone believed Saitama ran away when a Dragon Level monster attacked us at Psykos's place. But it wasn't true…I know it wasn't."**_

She looked forward and saw an image in front of her. It was teenage Saitama standing in the way of Psykos as she (Yu) was in King's arms. _**"That's right. Saitama stood there to fight Psykos because I…I wasn't strong enough to FIGHT!"**_

At the last part, she fell on her knees, and the image disappeared. Looking down below her, she saw a water reflection of her as her younger self and said. "All of my life, I've tried to catch up to Saitama, not because I fell in love with him, but because I wanted to be someone he could count on, and yet…and yet…I am weak. Not only has he made a name for himself as the No. 3 pro hero, but Psykos has become so powerful that she has some powerful monsters under her command."

She grew silent for a few seconds. She thought over Saitama and Psykos's accomplishments, and decided to ask the one question on her mind.

"Where does that leave me?"

* * *

Garou was walking away from the scene; his battle with Mount Lady done and dealt with. As fun as it was to beat yet another hero, he was disappointed a little bit that she didn't hold out like she talked.

"In the end she was just another weak hero."

"Hmph...You're not wrong there."

Garou was surprised. A hand was on his shoulder, and it belonged to Yu with a bloody face. The Hero Hunt sighed in disappointment and shrugged her weak hand off. He then used his elbow against her face, knocking her to the ground.

Strange enough, she was able to get back to her feet, a bit through struggling, and panted heavily. "My fans…always expect the best from me…be it because of my beauty, my outfit…or my quirk. I know…that better than anyone. I'm aware that I don't have a chance of beating you."

Garou grew annoyed. With a click of his tongue, he went ahead and kicked Yu right at the stomach. The young hero tumbled against the floor a few times and came to a stop. But even then she panted and struggled to get back on her feet.

Garou snarled. "What's this about? Are you trying to save face in front of the people watching? It's pissing me off."

"It's not about that." Yu was able to get back on her feet. Even with so much of her body hurting, she went on to face Garou. "It's not about the fans…the fame…the fortune…I know that now…probably better than most heroes." And so, with a deep breath, she got into the best fighting stance she could muster, and shouted. "IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING OR LOSING! IT'S ABOUT ME TAKING YOU ON, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO PROTECT THOSE STUDENTS, EVEN IF IT KILLS MEEEE!"

Through the news station helicopter viewing the whole scene, the people watching were astonished and amazed. A hero, despite the odds, was willing to fight back against the Hero Hunter. It wasn't uncommon for a few heroes to be selfless in front of people. But what made the difference was the fact that she was still standing, even with the blood and pain coursing through her body.

And so they began to cheer her. Kids watching from their schools encouraged her on, and adults at different places were insisting for her victory. None of it could be heard BY her, but Garou could hear them all because of his enhanced ears. It actually annoyed him.

"Congratulations, hero, people are cheering you on from their homes. You happy now?"

Yu didn't say, she was concentrating. With her quirk inaccessible, she let out a battle cry, both in bravery and with determination, and ran straight for the Hero Hunter with every strength she could muster. She drew her fist back to punch the Human-Monster and…received the worse blow in her life.

Garou simply punched her right in the abdomen, not with the force to send her flying, but with enough power to halt her in her tracks. Mount Lady spat out a lot of blood, and groaned from the terrible pain.

"Listen here, 'hero'. This isn't some kids TV show where the hero will get some bullshit power-up and win the day. This is reality, and right now, you've lost. Face it and get out."

With that, he used the force to send her flying away. Mount Lady tumbled on the road before coming to a stop. The viewers from their respective places were quiet as they watched in shock as she became immobile. Garou huffed and turned away, ready to leave.

"What a waste of – " He was cut off from finishing.

A pebble hit the back of his head. Looking back, he saw Mount Lady trying to get up, and throwing a pebble at him again. Her action only angered him though, and he ran over to her and kicked her like a ragdoll.

Mount Lady still tried to get back on her feet afterwards. She used whatever strength she had left to try and face him onwards. Garou interrupted her, however, and grabbed her bloody face with a strong grip. He then proceeded to smash the back of her head against a car's two windows.

The car's alarms went off, and it was loud. Seeing that she was quiet, the Hero Hunter smirked. "Had enough, hero?! Call it quits now and I might –".

Mount Lady punched him on the face. It held no real impact; in fact it felt more like a weak pat to his cheek. And yet, the very attempt angered him, to the point that he used that same head of hers to bash against the concrete road.

"JUST STAY DOWN! IS THIS ABOUT GETTING SOME FUCKING FAME?! DON'T BRING UP SOME OF THOSE BULLCRAP ABOUT BEING A HERO!"

"And…what's wrong with that?" Mount Lady asked weakly. "My friend is one of the strongest heroes alive, and my ex-best friend is now a psychotic villain…I've fallen behind since both of them aspired for something, and yet…I still won't let myself fall any further."

With that, she lightly punched him at the cheek again. Her arm finally gave out and it fell to the ground by her side. Garou lifted her off the ground, tightening his grip to intimidate her more, but it didn't change a thing.

"If it means breaking every bone in my body…if it means having my whole body painted in my own blood…I'll fight you to the very end and overcome my weaknesses. That's what it means to go beyond the limit. Remember it, Hero Hunter. Plus Ul –"

Garou cut her off by punching in the stomach. This time, he sent her flying further away, even more than he could have for some of the heroes he fought.

"Keep your garbage to yourself and fall." He said with a solemn look.

That should've been the end of it. With all that anger and pure hatred for that hero, it should've been over and done with. But yet Mount Lady's body was suddenly halted in the air by a green aura. The one responsible for it suddenly interrupted the intensity in the air.

"Never thought I'd save a pro hero, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Tatsumaki flew down and touched done the road. "Talking all big and yet getting your ass handed to you; I don't know if it's suicide or just pure stupidity. But this is the first time I'm seeing a hero fighting so hard just to win, and yet admitting some of the many things wrong with the society."

"Tats…umaki...?" Mount Lady said weakly. She saw the girl standing in front of her, and added. "Leave me…here. I can handle this on my own. A student shouldn't be involved."

"Hate to break it to you, but I've been involved longer than you think." With that, she snapped her fingers and Mount Lady became unconscious. Her body then softly touched the ground, but the green glow remained.

"Hmph, so you're really helping a hero, Tatsumaki?" Garou asked with a mild scowl.

"That's none of your business, Garou" She moved her eyelids to a serious glare, and added. "I won't forgive you for what you've done. I already have enough on my hands, and I don't need your dumb ass making it worse."

Garou clicked his tongue. Annoyed by her attitude, he was more than ready to start fighting the esper even though their difference in power was debatable. Psykos was watching the whole scene from above, and smiled.

"Mind if I join in?" She asked, which surprised Garou and Tatsumaki. She dropped down from the giant bird carrying her and landed on the road. The cracks formed underneath her feet were noticeable, but she walked over to them with no problem.

"Psykos!" Tatsumaki snarled. "You want to fight with Garou! Fine! I'll take you both down at the same time!"

"You're mistaken, my dear." Psykos causally said as she went over to Garou's side. "The Hero Hunter…won't be joining in this little reunion of ours."

"WHAT?!" Garou exclaimed. Though he didn't want to fight with Psykos, there was no one he would walk away from fighting Tatsumaki.

"As you are now, you'll certainly lose to Tornado of Terror." Tatsumaki snarled from hearing that name. Psykos continued. "But don't worry. You'll have your chance soon enough."

And so she put him out of his consciousness. With a snap of her finger, Garou's vision blurred and he fell to the ground without moving. The giant bird aka Phoenix Man, flew down, and just in time.

"Take the Hero Hunter back to our headquarters. I have another engagement to deal with. Caped Baldy will be here soon, and I'll like that we still have our ace alive long enough to reach his destiny."

Phoenix Man did as told. He used his claws to latch on to Garou's body, and flew away. Viewers watching weren't able to hear them due to their voice being low, but they could see everything, including some worried heroes and UA students.

Psykos grinned. "May we begin, my ex-pet?" She activated her quirk, which came in the form of a neon green aura.

"I'm going to make sure I finish what I started those years ago!" Tatsumaki snarled, and her eyes flashed green. She too activated her quirk. It won't be long before a battle between two powerhouses will begin.

* * *

 **Oh my! A fight between two powerful espers, and everyone is watching!**

 **Actually, I've written past this, with the battle already done. However, as I read through this chapter, I decided to leave that to the next chapter since Mount Lady's motivation was so inspiring. I didn't want a battle between Psykos and Tatsumaki to overshadow that, so forgive me for the chapter not being as long as it should.**

 **Next chapter will probably be short, though I might make it longer if I see that you guys are up for it. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**

 **Now do you guys see how the whole arcs in this story connects?! I wasn't trying to just shove things unnecessarily; I have a plan for this fanfiction! Sorry, if that came out a bit rude. I just wish some readers would go on and see that adding characters and giving them their own spotlight wasn't for nothing.**

 **Anyway, about the poll I set up, I've closed it because the results are here. To be honest, I'm not so happy with it, but the majority has spoken. I just want to add that it was so close to what I desired until some new readers voted and overcame the votes. This has been the longest I've left a poll open, so the numbers is a bit surprising to me,**

 **Just so you remember, the poll was on if you want Momo and Izuku to be Vice-President and President respectively, or if it should return to the canon (in which case Tenya Iida is the class president).**

 **So here it is.**

Yes (I want Midoriya Izuku and Momo to be President and Vice-President) – 13

No (I want it to be like canon) – 9

I'm not sure – 3

THE WINNER IS "YES"

Midoriya will remain as class president! Let's see how that goes. Lol

 **Now before I end this here, I want to answer a question by the reviewer "warlocktounge". About the Youtube Channel a friend of mine and I are setting, we haven't posted a video yet. In fact, I'm going to take much control of the channel since he's busy; however, a script is in the making with a title already decided. It's more like a test to see how far I can go.**

 **The video is mainly just for people who have watched Akame ga kill. It'll be tilted "Story of the Forgotten – Three girls sent to slavery" Now this is just to be a series I'm kicking off that will feature fictional characters that have not been used either because they aren't canon or because the creators/animators/author forgot about them.**

 **I'll inform everyone when the video is up. I think I'll get it done by sometime next month since there's a special device I want to purchase for recording (I have everything. I just want to be sure there's no drawbacks).**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. I'll be on my way now. See you in the next one. Bye!**


	25. Battle Between Espers

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA"**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews. It warms my heart knowing that you guys are really into this fanfiction. That is why I'm updating this fanfiction sooner for the people that love this fanfiction.**

 **I should add that I only respond to reviews that are not spams. The reason I say this is because of the guy named Darius Crawford1. He has created three accounts just to pester me on some dumb idea he came up with for a Ben 10 and Akame ga kill crossover fanfiction. Of course, I've blocked his accounts from reviewing, but knowing my luck, he's going to create another account to pester me again.**

 **Please I ask everyone to not pay him any attention. Trolls feed on attention, and that is why I won't bring him up in any of my fanfictions after this. I also ask you lovely readers to review in a way that concerns this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 25: Battle between Espers**

Everyone was watching, with some very scared and concerned at the scene happening on the screens of their phones, tablets, iPads, and television. The famous teenage girl from UA, Tatsumaki, was about to face off the UA dropout/villain responsible for everything, Psykos.

Even though they weren't at the scene, the whole intensity from it was building up. They just watched Psykos knockout Garou, the Hero Hunter responsible for taking down countless heroes, with a snap of a finger. And now the same esper was about to face against someone that's half her age.

"Where are the heroes?" One woman said with concern.

Another man with a few friends in a living room said. "I never thought UA would be invaded like this, and now one of their students is about to face someone that strong."

"There's no way she can win." Said a gyaru, who was skipping school with her friends at a café.

"With the overwhelming number of monsters in the city…" said a salaryman in his office. "Every hero seems so occupied."

"All Might, where are you?" asked a worried teenage girl.

Back at Tatsumaki and Psykos, the both of them continued to face each other. Their auras, added with their psychic powers, began to escalate to the point that nearby surroundings began to float. Yu's unconscious body was unaffected, but the same couldn't be said about the abandoned cars, road and building debris caused from the fight earlier, and really anything close by.

Tatsumaki was the first to strike. She pushed her hands to the direction of Psykos's feet and caused the concrete below her to break apart. Psykos was caught off guard by it, but it gave Tatsumaki the chance to increase the gravity around the older esper, sending her deep into the ground.

' _This won't hold her! I have to get away from any possible causality.'_ With that thought, she flew up to the air as past as she could.

She went past a few buildings, and looked down for any sign of Psykos. She didn't see her, but the person she saw first was Saitama, and he was running…really fast. Tatsumaki was surprised by it and flew down lower.

"What the -? How are you running so fast, baldy?!" She exclaimed in a mix of shock and anger.

Saitama came to a halt and looked up. "Tatsumaki?"

"And what's with the getup!?" She shouted. She would've asked more, but then the image of Yu flashed in her mind. "Never mind! We'll talk about it later! That Mount Lady hero is unconscious over there!" She pointed at the direction. "Just go and save her!"

"Uh…right. Thanks." And so he ran off, going even faster than Tatsumaki could see.

Before Tatsumaki could question this sudden power, she sensed Psykos coming, and it came directly beneath her. Though the distance between them was far, Psykos closed it almost in an instant, and Tatsumaki responded.

When the both of them went at each other, the clash pushed back from each other. They paused for a few seconds to stare at each other, and went against for each other with blinding speed.

Both of them rammed at each other, and it caused them to be pushed back. They went at each other again though, but having the same push back happen to them whenever they clashed. From the ground, their differing colors could be seen despite the sunlight, as well as the loud booms as they kept fighting each other.

Tatsumaki punched Psykos in the face. Psykos was sent flying higher, some meters away, but regained control. Looking forward, she saw Tatsumaki coming for her, and soon was engage in a fist fight.

Tatsumaki sent fast punches against Psykos, who responded by sending her own punches. Though she was taller than the green-haired girl, she was being pushed back and hit a few times from her. She responded with her own punches, and made a few hits too.

None of that deterred any of them. Tatsumaki and Psykos kept hitting each other, making contacts at each other's chest, faces, and stomach, and still going all out at each other.

Their physical speed was also something to behold. Along with that, their battle cries and grunts during their fighting was incredible. Strong winds formed due to their speed, as both would move from one location to another, never hesitating for a second against the other.

Tatsumaki was able to land a punch that pushed Psykos's back. Before she could regain her position in the air, Tatsumaki flew above her and stomp right down her stomach with great force. Psykos cried out from the impact, and was sent down.

Psykos was quick to use that chance to regain her position and fly away. Just when she was about to look for Tatsumaki, the girl stomp down on her back from above, thus sending her down again.

Psykos made a turn around, and just in good time. She punched Tatsumaki at her right side, and successfully sent her flying up. She then flew right after her to punch her again. Fortunately, Tatsumaki recovered in time and punched her right in the face before any harm could be done.

Now it was Psykos that was sent flying away. Tatsumaki pursued after her and landed a stomp-kick at her stomach when the older esper came to a stop. Again, Psykos was sent flying away, and it only became worse for her when Tatsumaki flew at her and punched her at the face.

The battle was turning to Tatsumaki's favor. However, it was far from over, as Psykos recovered and flew higher while Tatsumaki flew right after her. When she matched her speed, the both of them traded a single punch that pushed them back, but not enough to knock any of them off course.

It was a heating battle that kept escalating. Both females held some grudge against each other in one way or the other. When they flew at each other again, they coincidentally grabbed the both of their hands and wrestled in the sky while still moving.

Tatsumaki was the one to end it when she kicked Psykos right in the stomach. In response, the other esper increased her speed and flew off. Tatsumaki followed her, and soon both of them couldn't be seen. The only thing noticeable about them were brief flashes of their aura's colors and loud rapid booms above the city.

Every hero and monster fighting in the city came to a halt. From Kamui Woods and a group of heroes fighting the Seafolk, to the Subterranean King facing the Dragon Hero, Ryukyu, in a one-on-one battle. They looked up and saw the signs of the battle.

"What is that?" All Might asked, and looked up. Unlike most heroes, he could make up the brief flashes above the city. "Is that Tatsumaki?"

Gale Wind responded with a strict face. "Looks like Psykos is fighting the esper."

"I never thought she would." Hellfire Flame stated. "But the more I look at it, the longer it seems like the both of them are pulling their punches."

All Might was a bit disturbed to hear this, but said nothing. _'As a teacher and a pro-hero I can't let a student fight a villain on their own. But…'_ He looked over at Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame. _'these two have been keeping me occupied here. I'll have to make this quick and end this monster invasion before more lives are involved_.'

With that thought, his eyes flashed blue, and he took a deep breath. _'After all, I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!'_

Meanwhile, the students in UA were watching the fight from one of the secret bunkers in the campus. UA made sure to be prepared for the worst case scenario, and knew their one priority was to protect the student. Fortunately, everyone was safe.

Everyone present were watching the fight from a giant screen. The original purpose of the screen were in case the prime minister or any important individuals was needed to consult the students on any situation since there was so little the teachers could do outside the school. However, the day was filled with spectacle, and yet with much intensity.

"Wow, who would've thought Tatsumaki was so fast." Momo said.

Ejiro grinned and brought his fists up to his chest level. "Alright! So that's the true ability of an esper! The camera can't even follow up!"

"Hmm, I knew Tatsumaki was strong, but…" Tenya said from his thoughts. "who would've guessed it was this much. She might as well be the strongest in the school. To go up against a villain of equal strength is quite unexpected."

"I know right!" Ochaco exclaimed. "Come on, Tatsumaki! You can do this! Beat her and win!"

All the students present began to follow her example. Various voices of encouragement went all over the bunker as each student gave their own expression of support. The only one who decided not to speak was Katsuki, who just looked away, and a few others.

"Should we let them see this?" Ectoplasm asked. He and three other teachers were standing on a platform above everyone, and behind a railing. "I assumed the principal would've kept Tatsumaki in line. When everything is settled, I fear things won't go well."

"Yeah, it probably won't." Present Mic said and leaned on the railing. "But we can't leave here right now. That Psykos has those monsters taking every heroes attention that I don't think anyone can stop her. Besides, with the level of power she's displaying right now, I don't think anyone but the top ten heroes can beat her. We can only hope that All Might or the Caped Baldy intervenes."

"I agree." Vlad King said with his arms crossed over his chest. "We have to watch over the students we have here. When the principal arrives, maybe we can talk about a new plan. Some of our staff was already beaten by the Hero Hunter. Fortunately, Recovery Girl was able to gain consciousness. She's currently treating them, but even she has her limits due to her age."

* * *

Back at the battle, the fight went on. Psykos was flying away with Tatsumaki right behind her, when she turned and came to a stop to face her.

"Look like you've become quite a hero, Tatsumaki! Can you hear the cheers of the people?!" She exclaimed. Tatsumaki stopped due to suspicion, and watched as the esper raised her hands up to the sky. "Now show me if you can save them!"

The clouds suddenly darkened, and before a word could be said, a huge bolt of lightning was sent down at the people in the city's square. Many of them were watching the fight from the huge screen when the huge bolt came for them. As they watched in terror, most of them thought their lives were over.

Fortunately, the bolt clashed with a green shield above them. Hearing a loud groan, they turned to the direction and found Tatsumaki standing on the same street with them. She was holding her hands up keep her shield active, until the lightning died down and she put her hands down.

"Is everyone okay?!" She asked.

The people began to cheer. That was more than enough to say they were relieved and happy to be alive and saved by her. Many of them let out various words of praises, which were only covered with more praises. However, two words stuck out the most, and it came from a little girl in her mother's arms.

"Tatsumaki, look out!"

The esper was punched in the face, and was sent flying back. Her body tumbled two times, before she regained herself via her quirk and landed on her feet. Psykos came down to stomp on her, however, Tatsumaki jumped back and leapt at her with a kick.

Psykos saw it coming and blocked her with her wrist. Tatsumaki landed on the ground just in time to dodge two attempts by Psykos to punch her. When she saw an opening, she flew up at Psykos face to land two kicks at her.

Psykos dodged both attempts successfully. Tatsumaki had to move out of the way before she could be hit by the psychotic villain. She saw her chance again and flew straight at her with her fists coming down for the woman. However, it didn't go as much as she would've hoped.

Psykos's grabbed her wrists, and grinned. She made eye-contact with Tatsumaki, who in anger expanded her psychic reach. Psykos copied her, with a clash that only knocked both of them to the ground by only a few feet from each other.

Tatsumaki and Psykos jumped back on their feet and sent a kick for each other. Both kicks clashed; however, Tatsumaki used that chance to fly away, with Psykos following her. Both espers flew passed buildings, and even went higher when they came across skyscrapers.

Tatsumaki made sure to keep her distance from the psychotic esper. Whenever the both of them clashed afterwards, it always pushed them back and continue their flight. The battle was heating up with each seconds, but even she knew that they were endangering lives.

Heading over to the sea, Tatsumaki was able to lure Psykos to the beach, but not so smoothly. Psykos caught up with her and kicked her right at her back. Tatsumaki cried out from the pain and began to fall to the water. Fortunately, she activated her quirk and did a front flip on the surface of the water and skid back on it.

She looked upwards and saw Psykos coming for her. With the battle far from civilians, Tatsumaki was able to take it to the next level. But she wasn't the only one who thought that. She was caught off guard when water tentacles wrapped around her wrists, ankles and stomach, and watched as they began to engulf her body.

Before she knew it, a ball of water formed around her head, attempting to drown her. She began to struggle. _'Shit! What the hell is this?! I'm losing air!'_

' _ **Those, my dear ex-pet, is caused by me.'**_ Psykos said, speaking through their psychic minds. Tatsumaki watched as she casually floated down to stop above her. ' _ **Did you honestly think dragging me here would stop the inevitable? You have much to learn! Maybe in the next life!'**_

' _ **Damn…Damn you, Psykos!'**_ Tatsumaki screamed in her head, but it did nothing. She began to lose consciousness, and before she knew it, she was sucked into the sea, where her eyes closed and everything went black.

"I guess that's that." Psykos said. She was a bit disappointed. Not far from her, the news station helicopter was watching. "I'm kind of disappointed. I was expecting a bit more from her. Maybe I can take my frustration on one of her friends. Ah yes, I think I'll go for the one named Ochaco Uraraka."

Ochaco's eyes widened. Hearing her name mentioned by the villain scared her. The feelings was shared with everyone there, and the teachers became worried that the esper would be coming to the bunker.

Tatsumaki's eyes snapped opened, and revealed her eyes glowing bright neon green. When she responded, it was with an incredible display of power. The wind began to pick up, even to the point that it began to trouble the helicopter in the air.

Psykos sensed a sudden surge of psychic power and looked down just in time. About twenty water tornados formed from the sea, and grew in width and length. Tatsumaki was on top of the largest one, and she pushed her hand forward, commanding the other water tornados to attack.

Psykos dodged all of them by flying around them whenever they came. Though she was in danger if she got hit, the huge grin on her face didn't disappear. The whole thing excited her, and she looked down at Tatsumaki to show it.

"YES! YES! THAT'S THE WAY, TATSUMAKI! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" She exclaimed and laugh.

Tatsumaki snarled, and in response caused two huge water tornado to form. Psykos flew higher to evade them, and did it flawlessly before getting hit by Tatsumaki. The green-haired esper had taken it upon herself to levitate herself up with the water tornado and punch Psykos right at the face.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Psykos screamed. She suddenly brought herself back and grinned madly. "JUST KIDDING!"

When she saw Tatsumaki coming, she opened her palm and unleashed a blast of orange energy straight at the younger esper.

"HERE'S THE ENERGY I ABSORBED FROM DEMON CYBORG! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" She exclaimed and began to laugh madly.

Just when she thought she had the esper, she was wrong. Tatsumaki commanded two water tornados to clash against the energy beam, causing it to explode. Psykos was confused for a moment, but soon found herself assaulted.

Tatsumaki flew at her with such speed that Psykos couldn't see it. Her fist connected with the older esper's face, and it was followed by a knee attack to the esper's chin. Psykos responded by sending a punch for her face.

Tatsumaki dodged it and lifted her foot and kicked her at the face. Psykos was sent flying back, but the young esper caught up to her and kept hitting her successfully.

"You're a fucking monster, you know! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! But let's make this clear, you big-chested bitch!" Tatsumaki exclaimed, and threw her arms down on the older esper.

The mighty blow was enough to send Psykos crashing to the road. The entire block was empty, but the shockwave was still felt by people close to that area. That didn't matter enough. As Psykos stood up from the crater caused by Tatsumaki, she saw the esper running around her with incredible speed.

It took only a few seconds for the girl to create a green tornado. Before that happened, the wind had picked up incredibly, and Psykos had been lifted from the ground due to its current. What happened from then on became something she wouldn't forget.

Tatsumaki began to punch her from all sides. No place was left untouched by the green-haired esper, who even broke Psykos's glasses, and went on to hit everywhere. The older esper had no chance to break free. Tatsumaki wasn't giving her the chance to be free.

Outside the tornado, vehicles, parts of the road, streetlights, and parts of buildings were being sucked in. Their mass never mattered, especially as the tornado began to grow and mix with the dirt and the clouds. In fact, the tornado became so wild that lightning began to shoot out from it.

The helicopter watching the whole scene had to move away to avoid getting sucked in. Meanwhile, Psykos successfully grabbed Tatsumaki's face, halting the entire tornado. She then sent over a thousand voltage of lightning through the girl, causing her to scream.

Tatsumaki bit the bottom of her lip, and tightened her fist. When it made contact with Psykos's face, it not only sent the Psykos to the ground, but caused a shockwave that shook the entire block.

Psykos stood back up and revealed the damage on her. Her body had sustained some scratches. Added to that, her clothes was ruined, not enough to show any lewd parts of her, but enough to show the beating wasn't easy. She cleaned the blood on her on her smiling lips.

Tatsumaki suddenly appeared before her, the aura from her dancing like wild fire. She punched the esper right in the face, and exclaimed. "YOU CAN HURT ME!"

She punched her at the face again. "YOU CAN TORTURE ME ALL YOU WANT!"

And then she kneed her at the stomach.

"BUT DON'T YOU EVER…!"

She grabbed both her hands and uppercut Psykos up to the air.

"AND I DO EVER…!"

Before Psykos could stop, Tatsumaki was already above her.

"LAY A FINGER ON URARAKA OCHACO!"

With that, she sent both her fists down on the older esper. Psykos hit the ground with the full blunt, but it didn't end there. Tatsumaki flew down on her with a powerful battle cry, and even grabbed her knees to touch her chest.

From anyone's view, it seemed like a meteor was coming down on the earth, but there was no denying it. That 'meteor' was Tatsumaki, and when she came down on Psykos while spinning like a ball, the impact was enough to send a shockwave that destroyed anything in ten miles. Anything that wasn't destroyed was sent flying away.

The shockwave was still felt all over the city. Even the students and teachers in UA's bunkers were able to feel their environment shake. When everything settled down, all that remained of the area of impact was destruction and a huge hole.

People began to approach the hole. With no police in sight, it was expected that they'd take the chance to see what happened. Izuku was one of them, and he pushed his way through the forming crowd until he was at the front.

"Tatsumaki!" He cried out. When he received no response, he called out again. "Tatsumaki! Tatsumaki!"

"Oi! I can hear you! Geez!" Tatsumaki responded in annoyance.

Everyone watched as she floated from the hole in her usual aura, and landed right on the ground in front of them. "Don't go about shouting my name like that, idiot!"

Suddenly, the crowd cheered. Seeing their hero emerge walk out of the hole unscathed was a spectacular sight to behind. Tatsumaki ignored them though, and heard Izuku talk.

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku smiled, and wiped a tear. "I thought you were –"

"What? A goner?" Tatsumaki began to approach him. "It'll take more than that to kill me! Let's leave this place! I have to take a shower and change my clothes!"

She was right. Due to the fight and the impact she caused, her clothes was almost in ruins. If it weren't for her quirk, they might've even been worse damage. Izuku was just surprised that she seemed unfazed by what she did. Was there still more to her quirk? He wondered.

"Right." Izuku smiled. With that, he watched as she walked past him. "You were amazing, Tatsumaki! I never knew you had all that in you! With someone that controlled the monsters in the city, I thought you were in danger!"

Tatsumaki came to a stop. "Monsters…" She remembered the conversation between Psykos, Garou, Mosquito Girl and the heroes back at UA. "Right she did mention that."

"Yeah, and it's kind of scary. They're like Demon to Dragon Level monsters. But knowing All Might and the other heroes, they'll be able to handle them."

"Right…" Tatsumaki said, but she was in thought. _'There's something wrong here. Dragon Level monsters? Back when I was a captive in Oxform Labs, Psykos only had Demon Level monsters. And from what I know, monsters only follow someone if they hold some power over them or if they have something promising for them.'_

"Are you okay, Tatsumaki?" Izuku asked. "Y-You don't have to go and face them. The heroes can handle that."

"No, it's not that." Tatsumaki said, her mind fixed on the topic. "I never cared much about understanding monsters, but…there's something wrong. For them to be so organized, it's very unsettling. Every monster I knew and meant only cared about destroying things or being the strongest. And the power they hold isn't something anyone lower than me can handle."

"Wait, then what you're saying is that –"

Before she could finish, the huge hole she created unleashed a bright purple light. The beam went high up to the clouds, and unleashed a wave through the skies that it could be seen stretching afar.

" **Quite the mind you have, Tatsumaki and Midoriya Izuku!"** Psykos's voice came from the bright light.

"She knows my name?" Izuku was shocked.

" **Of course, Midoriya. You see, monsters of all sizes believe in one thing. Strength. In order for one to be able to control them, that person must attain the title and power of the strongest monster on earth. That is why, I've spent years, training and experimenting on myself until finally…I present you."**

With that, the light died down, and Psykos revealed herself in the air. Four blacks wings spread out, and Psykos's laugh went far and wide. With her own monster body, she stood about seven foot tall, her skin with purple unknowns, as well as her eyes having dark lines, and her clothes entirely changed.

She was now wearing a black, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with purple-designed eyeballs. At the end of the dress, behind her, it was a triangular shaped tail (not an actual one), which reached to her knees. Along with that, the sleeves were triangle in shape, while the purple eyeballs were at her wrists, two above and below her backside, and her cleavage exposed in the shape of an eyeball.

" **Meet the monster that dares to defy the very boundary of a Dragon Level monster to a god! Disaster Level: Higher Dragon! Behold the one that will bring mankind to its extinction!"**

Tatsumaki scoffed. She was unfazed by it. "So you turned yourself into a monster." She added in her mind. _**'I always pictured you as one. I'm only disappointed that you don't look too hideous.'**_

Psykos just grinned in response. Tatsumaki took a step forward to battle her, but was held back by Izuku. The teenage boy was concerned for her. "Tatsumaki, you can't! You've done enough! Let the heroes handle it!"

Tatsumaki forced her arm from his grip. "You haven't seen anything yet, Midoriya."

" **Aw, isn't that adorable? You've really made friends, Tatsumaki"** Psykos said slyly. **"But I kind of agree with him. Not that I can't continue our 'dance', I don't see any reason to go on like this."**

"So you think I'll let you go off free?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

" _ **Yes, you will. I'm about to pull my forces back, but if you try to attack me now, I'll deploy one of my organization's cadres to visit your friends. Tell me, have you heard of the monster, Elder Centipede?"**_

Tatsumaki's eyes widened. "No way…He's alive?"

" **And well, I should add."** Psykos giggled.

Izuku was shocked at the news. While most people didn't know the monster she was referring to, he knew through studying heroes that Elder Centipede was a monster not be underestimated.

" **Right now as we speak, I have him underneath UA's bunker."** Those words were enough to strike fear to not just Tatsumaki and Izuku, but also the students and the teachers. **"Just one telepathic command and he'll break through the bunker and eat them all. I should add for the students and teachers watching this that trying to leave will just trigger him. He's like a shark waiting for the first human to walk out."**

"L-Leave them alone!" Izuku shouted.

"Keep it down, Midoriya! Do you know who Elder Centipede is?!" Tatsumaki asked, looking at him seriously.

"Yes, I do." Izuku said, but he felt uneasy saying it. "He's described as an incarnation of calamity. He devours anything that's in his path, whether it's an island, a village or a whole city. Heroes have died trying to beat him, and yet he still lives after so long. That is why…" He paused, and yelled at Psykos. "They have nothing to do with you! Why…Why do you do this?!"

" **Why do I do this?"** Psykos's eyes diverted to him, and she landed on the ground. **"I guess it goes back years before you were even conceived."**

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumaki asked. "So what if you used to be a student in UA? You're just a monster of a dropout now!"

" **True, but there's more to it."** With that, Psykos went on to explain. **"You see, I was just like you, minus the…circumstances that put you there. I once dreamed on being a representation to espers in a world that either hunted them down or thought they didn't exist."**

"Hunted them down?" Izuku asked.

" **All will be revealed in due time."** Psykos only mentioned. **"Back then I knew that the road towards that dream won't be easy. Fortunately, I had friends in the form of the Caped Baldy and Mount Lady, both of whom attended UA with me. Those were good times, but now I realize I was just blinding myself to the truth."**

"The truth?! Stop being so vague, and explain yourself!" Tatsumaki demanded.

" **The truth that humanity is a failed species! All we've done is indulge ourselves in unworthy and tasteless things! I've seen the future thanks to a psychic ability I unlocked, and I saw that when IT comes, humanity, as a species, can't beat it, not because he holds power unlike any seen before, but because humanity couldn't put away their differences to join forces and stop it! The earth is doomed! Fortunately, I shall save it by destroying the very obstacle responsible for that grim future! Humanity!"**

"What the hell are you talking?!" Tatsumaki demanded further.

Psykos smiled. **"Everything shall be revealed in due time, Tatsumaki. Until then, enjoy the false hope you've made yourself to believe."**

Tatsumaki growled. "Then why did you attack the school?! Tell me that!"

" **I guess I can disclose that."** Psykos then went on to explain. **"I went over to UA to obtain information on the teachers and students, specifically on their quirks. Thankfully, the video I put out involving Tatsumaki and Demon Cyborg was enough to cause such an emotional doubt and fear in you that I was able to walk in and out of the school without your detection."**

"You're the one who video it?!" Tatsumaki yelled angrily.

" **Indeed."** Psykos was pleased to admit. **"It would've been a problem if you were able to sense my presence, so I figured that putting that video out would be more than enough to distract. I thank UA's student body for making the opportunity possible."**

Psykos's statement was basically thanking the students for being so skeptical about the esper. As a teenager, it wasn't easy to handle pressure from your peers, thus it had its way of clouding one's judgement, which was exactly Psykos's aim at the time. It didn't make the students happy to hear it, but the deed was already done.

" **And now I have what I came for."** Psykos added. **"Imagine my surprise when I found out some interesting things awaiting you, Tatsumaki."**

"Then how about you tell me what they are?!" She asked angrily.

" **What? And ruin the surprise? Come on, Tatsumaki, you have to at least be interested in seeing what's waiting for you. No? That's okay. I guess we'll wrap things up from here."**

"So that's all you have to say, villain?" said a deep male voice.

Before anyone knew it, a huge fall of fire hit Psykos and engulfed her. Tatsumaki and everyone turned to the direction it came from, and saw a muscular man heading towards their direction. He wore a hero costume, but what made him stand out the most was his eyebrows, beard and mustache, all which were flames.

"If you have nothing else to say, then just burn." The hero said with a small scowl.

Everyone watching were bewildered to see the famous hero on the scene. His base of operation was cities away from his current location, and yet he was presently there to attack the mysterious esper.

The crowd shared while Tatsumaki was confused. Due to her criticism of heroes, she had no idea whom the hero was.

"Uh, okay. Who is he?" She asked.

"What? You don't know?" Izuku turned to her, shocked. When he saw her glaring eyes, he shuddered and looked away. "Um…that Endeavour aka The Flaming Hero. He's the No. 2 Pro Hero, right behind All Might."

Endeavour shot a glare at Izuku. While it wasn't to harm him, it did cause the teen to shudder. But before any attention could be brought to that, Psykos's wings spread out and flapped, unleashing a powerful wind.

Everyone there were almost blown off their feet due to the nature of the wind. The only one who found no trouble with the power display were Tatsumaki and Endeavour. When they all looked back at Psykos, they saw her standing there with a grin on her face.

"Everyone! Leave here immediately!" Endeavour commanded.

No one really needed to be told twice. The crowd began to ran, kind of in a state of panic as everyone wanted to get away. The only one who refused to obey was Tatsumaki, but she soon felt Izuku grab her hand. Before she could protest, he began running away while holding her.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" He shouted.

Tatsumaki opened her mouth. She wanted to bring up the fact that he was holding her hand again. In fact she wanted to remind him of her previous warnings about doing that. But she closed her mouth and blushed a bit and decided to go along with him.

Back with Psykos, she turned over to Endeavour and said. **"Always being the 'considerate' hero, huh, Endeavour. I always idolize your power as a child. Mind showing me if I was right to do so?"**

"I'm no monster's plaything." Endeavour snarled.

" **You sure of that?"**

Endeavour snapped. He began shooting fire balls at Psykos with his own rapid speed. However, none of them made contact with the evil esper. Due to her aura, they disappeared upon touching it, and so the Pro Hero stopped.

" **Huh, don't tell me that's –"**

Endeavour didn't want for her to finish. The Pro Hero jumped from the air and brought his hands close to each other. From there, he unleashed a long shot of blue fire straight at the evil esper.

Psykos only had a few seconds to look at the incoming fire. She was engulfed by it in seconds, before Endeavour landed on the ground.

' _Did that do it?'_ He wondered.

" **Nope."**

Endeavour's fighting instincts kicked in, and he turned to back. Before making eye-contact with the evil esper, he sent a punch for her face, only for his fist to be caught in her hand. Endeavour grinned and suddenly used his fiery flame to engulf Psykos in blue flame.

The heat from his flames were far stronger than the regular. He went past Psykos and melted the direction it went through until he cooled it down. Endeavour should be satisfied, but he found that his fist was still being held.

Psykos's grin. The fire on her dissipated, and she threw the Flaming Hero over her. Endeavour tumbled a few times due to the force of her throw until he successfully landed on his feet. Even then, he skidded back before looking forward with a snarl on his face.

His response didn't change a thing. Psykos was suddenly before him, and before he knew it, she flicked him at the forehead with her finger. The force of that alone sent him crashing through tons of debris, a mile away from their original position until he came to a stop.

Endeavour growled and got up. He jumped high up in the air due to the flames coming out of his feet, and came straight down for Psykos. With his fists turning fiery blue, he let out a battle cry, ready to give Psykos the hottest flaming bath she'll ever have.

Psykos didn't wait for it. Even though his speed was incredible, it paled compared to her own. Before he came for her, she disappeared as a mist, much to his shock. But he came down on the exact positon she once stood on, and smashed his fist against the ground.

The fiery shockwave that spread out was incredible. Anything within its path was melted until all was just a total mess, and the Pro Hero stood up. He suddenly sensed Psykos behind him, and turned back to face her. However, it was too late.

With a cheery smile on her face, she lightly used her left hand to chop him right at the neck. Endeavour was knocked out and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, the hit alone sent a shockwave that spread further than Endeavour's power, and settled down.

" **Figures you wouldn't stand a chance against me. When it comes to battle compatibility, I'm the worse you could ever come up against. Even if your flames were close to the fiery surface of the earth's core, you wouldn't even be a real challenge to me. I guess in the end you were really just my plaything."**

"Don't think it's over yet, Psykos." said a new voice. This one was familiar, and it was very famous across the world. Even the sight of the person was enough to bring a sense of safety, hope and peace around the world.

" **All Might."** Psykos said, and turned to the direction of the voice. **"I see Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame were unable to keep you occupied for long. As expected, almost no one can keep up to you when you push against your limits."**

"So that's what you have to say? To think you were an innocent girl who wanted to make a good difference in the world. Saitama would be disappointed if he saw you like this." All Might said.

" **So he has told you about me."** Psykos chuckled, and turned away. **"I'll be going now. I hate wasting time. Besides, time is really all you have before you're killable."**

"What are you talking about?" All Might asked. He was a bit startled by her statement, but kept it hidden.

Psykos stopped, and turned her head to him. **"All For One sends his regards."**

All Might's eyes widened, the shock on his face being very obvious. Psykos simply huffed and looked away from him. Before any word could be said, she disappeared as a mist, leaving a confused All Might standing on his own.

* * *

Few Hours passed since the invasion ended. The sea splashed against the shore lightly as the sun could be seen over its horizon. Izuku and Tatsumaki was seated on the bench with their shoes and socks placed by their sides. For some reason they chose to be there despite everything that had happened, and now they were enjoying the scenery.

"It's really so peaceful…" Izuku said with a smile. "Kind of makes you forget all that happened huh."

"Yeah, but it did happen." Tatsumaki bluntly said. "Everyone got evacuated from the campus once everyone was sure the monsters were gone. Psykos really did call them off, but things aren't going to be the same anymore."

"Yeah…" Izuku frowned.

The mild wind of the beach took over. Any other sound they heard was from the sea splashing against the shore. The sight before them was amazing, and it made Izuku to wonder something. He turned over to Tatsumaki, who was at his left side.

"You're not going to go…I mean, with everything that happened, I thought that…"

"Hmph." Tatsumaki smiled. "You really think all that would scare me away? No way, I'm staying here. Besides…" She blushed and turned away. "with the way you responded back on the rooftop, how could I?"

Izuku was confused, but then it clicked on his mind. His face flushed and became red. Due to the embarrassment, he turned away and stuttered.

"S-Sorry about that." He apologized.

Tatsumaki smiled and stood up. She took a few steps forward, and closed her eyes. The wind blew against her hair and school uniform. "Don't be sorry. I guess I needed to hear that. You're one special guy, Midoriya." She said.

Izuku blushed, not knowing it though. But he looked down at his knees and replied. "Me? Special? I'm nowhere near you."

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him.

"You were really amazing out there." Izuku replied with sincerity. "You were so fast, so strong, and so compassionate. You try to hide it, but you really care for Uraraka. I'm sure she was happy that you expressed it that way. Meanwhile, if I was in your shoe out there, I wouldn't last a second against Psykos."

"True, you wouldn't. Heck, if you followed me to confront Garou and that monster, you would've been dead weight to me."

"Huh…Thanks for admitting that." Izuku bow his head.

Tatsumaki gazed at him for a moment, and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and bent forward. "Get up. I want you to try out something with me."

"What?" Izuku looked up to her, confused.

"Stand! Now!"

Izuku complied, and she grabbed his wrist. Izuku's face redden, but he let her walk him closer to the sea. Once they were close enough, she looked forward and used her free hand to point at the sea.

"Use your quirk over there! Full power!" She said.

"What?! But my arm will break if I do that!" Izuku told her in a mix of shock and concern. "You saw what happened when I did it against you in the Heroes vs Villains test. I –"

Tatsumaki raised his arm and showed it to him. To his surprise, his entire arm was covered in a green aura. Behind that, he saw Tatsumaki's determined face.

"Just do it, stupid." She said with a kind tone.

Izuku was mesmerized by her face, and nodded. She let go of him and stepped back, and watched what he was about to do. Izuku took a deep breath and let it out. Unknown to him, his eyes glint green, before he took a step back and summoned the full strength of One for All.

"Detroit…No, Super Moves: Serious Series: Serious Smash!"

Just by pushing the air, facing the sea directly, a powerful wind cut right through the water. The very bottom of sea could be seen, as a straight line went all the way, and seemingly reaching the sun that seemingly was at the end.

"Wow..." Izuku was amazed.

"See." Tatsumaki said, staring at the rift he created. "You've got the power, Midoriya. You're incredibly strong, even more than you know. So if you're doubting yourself because of me, then make it your goal to surpass me. Maybe then you'll be one step closer to becoming the strongest hero."

"Tatsumaki…"

There was something about Tatsumaki that caught Izuku off guard. Maybe it was her speech or the casual pose she had as the sun's rays reflected partially on her or perhaps it was the wind touching her lightly. Whatever it was, there was this unknown feeling Izuku was having towards her.

Before Izuku could figure it out though, both he and Tatsumaki were interrupted when they heard someone shout "THERE SHE IS! IT'S TATSUMAKI!"

"Oh boy." Tatsumaki said, and ran for her shoes. She grabbed them and ran the other way. "Get your shoes! Come on!"

"R-Right!" Izuku stuttered, and went to get his shoes.

He did it at a good time, because they were soon being chased by a small crowd of fans. All of them were exclaiming Tatsumaki's name, and showering her with words of praises. Tatsumaki paid them no attention and kept running with Izuku by her side.

"You're able to catch up! Good!" She said.

"Shouldn't we just fly from here?! I mean, you can fly and take me with you, and –"

"Then what would be the point of training you?"

"Training?" Izuku was surprised.

"Yup, this is your first step to surpass me. But let's use our quirks from here on out. The first to reach the end of the beach wins. Ready?"

"Wait, Tatsumaki!"

"Set!"

"Are you listening?"

"Go!"

Tatsumaki activated her quirk, and ran off faster. Izuku was caught off guard, but soon used his own. The speed from both of them was enough to leave the crowd entirely. Tatsumaki laughed joyfully, which was a bit of a shock to Izuku. But seeing her happy made him smile, and soon he found himself laughing too.

' _Midoriya…'_ Tatsumaki thought to herself. _'there'll probably come a time when we might not have these moments. But if the future looks bleak or if there's any obstacle in my way, I want to know you'll be strong to face it onwards. Be the hero you want to be, and maybe I might have faith in becoming one too.'_

And so, the both of them kept running, the time going with their time together well spent. Truth be told, none of them cared about a winner. This was the first time they were having fun together, and they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Hours passed, and reached the very late night of 10am. Underneath the League of Villains Headquarters, there was a dark and spacious room. A moment later the large door was opened, and two individuals walked in.

"So Psykos thinks she can do whatever she wants huh." said one voice. His skin was particularly blue, with hands on his face, and other parts of his body. Using his own hand, he began scratching his neck. "I don't know why we should still be working with her, but I don't like it. That Hero Hunter stole my spotlight, which annoys me even more."

"I quite agree." Said the misty fellow next to him. His name was Kurogiri, and upon going further, they could hear loud munching.

"Nomu." Tomura Shigarak, the 'leader' of the League of villains, said, and weirdly smiled.

Nomu looked up from his sitting position, and saw the two individuals. His mouth was covered in blood as he held a piece of meat in his hands. He then stood up and watched as the both of them drew closer to him.

"I've kept him well fed by the meantime. He seems to enjoy animal meat like lions and elephants." Kurogiri explained.

"I don't care. The fact the woman helped to create him is already enough." And so, with that Tomura went closer to him. "Just wait a bit longer, Nomu. You'll soon get your chance to kill All Might, and when that's done, perhaps you can deal with that pesky Psykos and the Hero Hunter. No one will stand in the League of Villains, especially the Esper of UA."

Nomu threw the meat in his hands. With his incredible power, he let out an ear-piecing roar unlike any before Tomura and Kurogiri were lucky to cover their ears in time, but even that didn't stop the shaking underneath their feet.

 **NAME: NOMU  
DISTASTER LEVEL: UNKNOWN DRAGON**

* * *

 **And that is the end of that chapter. Hope you guys love it. Looks like we're drawing closer to the USJ arc, so look forward to it. But before we get there, we'll have a chapter that will act as the 'calm before the storm'.**

 **What do I mean by that? Basically, we'll get to see a bit from the aftermath of the battle, and focus more on Tatsumaki and Izuku. Cute and adorable moments like the one you saw are on their way. Why do I say this? Easy, it's because Tatsumaki and Izuku are going…on a date.**

 **I won't talk much about it. If you're interested, please review your thoughts on this chapters. Your reviews gives me the strength to go on.**

 **If anyone is confused by the mentioned disaster level (like Higher Dragon and Unknown Dragon), let me explain. Due to monsters in the same disaster level still being stronger than the other (For example, Deep Sea King and Armored Gorilla, both of whom are Demon Level Monsters), I created this new disaster level to differentiate between them in terms of power.**

 **Now one thing I want to bring up is the fact that I changed a lot of things in this chapter. In fact this chapter was almost ready for a long time. However, as I was reading through it, I felt uncomfortable with what I had done.**

 **What were they?**

 **Too much exposition: All Might was going to try and fail to beat Psykos. Psykos would then go into an exposition of what she found out in UA, as well as some revelation. However, I decided in the last minute to have her keep it as a secret. When they're revealed, I have to make sure that some of the current mysterious have been solved. Luckily, much of them will be revealed in the incoming arc.**

 **Character's Death: Due to the heavy presence Psykos carried in the above mentioned, I decided to make a hero a martyr. This was to create somewhat in a balance of hope. But I decided to remove the entire death scene entirely and replace it with the Tatsumaki and Izuku scene. Can you guess who was supposed to die?**

 **Fight between Tatsumaki and Psykos: Now this one scene remained mostly the same. The only thing that changed was the beginning and the very ending. Tatsumaki shows greater extent of her quirk in this version than the one I originally had.**

 **The chapter's ending: Saitama was grieved by this hero's death. However, I decided to remove that scene and replace it with the League of Villain.**

 **Heroes: Endeavour wasn't supposed to be in this chapter. But I needed a punching bag for Psykos and thought he'll be the right one for that. He has made an appearance before in this fanfiction.**

 **So you see, a lot of thought went into this chapter. You can already tell who was supposed to be killed off in this chapter.**

 **Now to answer three questions from theface1357. You (theface1357) said you were asking two questions, but it turned out to be three. I don't mind really. Just thought you should know.**

Question: Did Boros visit the earth yet?

 **Answer: No, he has not. He will, but not in a long time.**

Question: Is Psykos stronger than her OPM version. If so, by how much?

 **Answer: Yes, she's stronger than her OPM version. By how much is the fact that she can take on most heroes easily, including some heroes from OPM.**

Question: Is Saitama still a spoof character or will you make threats strong enough to challenge him?

 **Answer: No, he's still the character we love. I believe this is a question that has been on other readers mind. So yeah, this confirms that Saitama is still unbelievably strong as he is in canon. Does that mean we should regard Psykos as not a threat to him? No, I wouldn't advice that.**

 **NEXT QUESTION FROM WARLOCKTOUNGUE**

Question: So does this mean Tatsumaki's gonna develop some sort of respect towards Mount Lady or just won't hate her as much as before?

 **Answer: No, she won't hate her as much. She really developed some respect for what Mount Lady did. Though she hasn't kept up to date with heroes, she appreciated the fact that despite Mount Lady could've been away with UA students in safety, she came right back to face Garou so he doesn't come after her, Izuku and the principal. You could say she has some respect for her than she has for All Might.**

 **I think that resolves any question for now. If this whole fanfiction was a series, I'd say we just finished season 1. If you have any question to ask, please let me know in the review. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26's ALTERNATE ENDING

**Hello, my faithful readers. Sorry I took so long to update this fanfiction. I knew I was taking a long time to update, however it was really just a guest reviewer's…review that got me to attempt to send something out.**

 **Now originally I was just going to write down the lyrics of the new One Punch Man opening and add my scenes to show what the incoming arc would be about. But then I came across this alternate ending I had for the previous chapter, and thought that I might as well put this out to let you guys know that I'm still interested in this fanfiction.**

 **So please keep in mind that this is just an ALTERNATE ENDING, which means it isn't canon to the fanfiction. It's something I briefly mentioned in one of the previous chapter.**

 **This alternate chapter/ending centers on Yu, Saitama, Psykos, and briefly Tatsumaki and Genos. Get some tissues ready because this is going to hit right in the feels.**

* * *

Peep…Peep…Peep…

Saitama sighed, clutching his hands together as his elbow lay on his lap. Few hours had passed since the incident with Psykos had ended, and the aftermath wasn't very good. Not only was Yu aka Mount Lady lying on a hospital bed in life support, but the world was in somewhat of a frenzy.

Every monster that has been rampaging through the city was suddenly called off by Psykos. Though no one saw the esper do it, it was obvious once she felt the scene after letting out those dark revelations. Now UA was in a state of distrust, not only because of the news of spies within the institution, but due to the infiltration caused Psykos and the Hero Hunter.

'What have you done, Psykos?' Saitama thought rhetorically.

It was quite rare to see the pro hero in a state of sadness. Most people knew that he showed little or no reaction at certain situation, and were aware at this point that he had some connection with Psykos and Mount Lady. Nothing was going to be the same, and it worried Saitama for a reason.

However, the moment shifted when he sensed a familiar presence by the doorway. Without looking back, he said. "I was wondering when you'll show up. I bet you have questions for me, Tatsumaki."

The green-haired esper didn't say, but the look on her face showed it. Saitama let out a sigh and stood up. With Genos having gone off somewhere to be repaid, the pro hero was on his own. That didn't mean he was worried though. But he knew that their relationship won't be the same either.

Few minutes later, the both of them were at the top of the hospital. Saitama preferred it that way due to the heaviness of the revelation he had to give to the esper. And so he told her everything, about him being the No. 3 pro hero, and everything about his childhood in UA.

"So it's all your fault!" Tatsumaki angrily yelled. "It's because of you I went through the hell I did! And because of you, Psykos was able to create the Monster Association and endanger everyone's life! Here I thought heroes were so reckless, when in reality the most reckless one is you, Saitama!"

The Caped Baldy winced a bit from the guilt. Though he wished Tatsumaki would use his name more, this was the first time he was hearing her saying it, and yet it hurt.

"Why didn't you just kill her right there?! That's what I don't get! She almost killed your friend, and you let her get away! I don't care if she turned good at that very moment! That monster is the cause of my awful childhood!"

And there it was, the stuff about her childhood. Saitama had no knowledge about the person she was prior to becoming her neighbor. When he asked Fubuki, the little girl wasn't even sure as well. It was almost like someone had gotten rid of those memories for her.

The incident Tatsumaki was referring to was Saitama's battle with Psykos those years again. Saitama had the chance to end her life, to make everything that happened with the Monster Association and Garou to never become the present. But for his own personal reason, he had let her go, and now the repercussion from his decision hunted him.

Saitama decided to respond with a serious and sympathetic face. "I don't know what happened in your childhood, but I can guess Psykos caused so much pain to you. I know this won't fix anything, but just so you know…I'm very sorry. You're right. Everything that happened today is because of my own action back then. I was so clouded by the memories Psykos and I shared that I couldn't bring myself to kill her. And yet…I don't regret it one bit."

Tatsumaki growled, but before she could say a word, Saitama beat her to it. "Psykos had my back when she was good. She was one of the very few people I could trust to be there for me. I know that doesn't change whatever she did to you afterwards, but let me ask you something. If you knew Fubuki would turn out to become a monster like Psykos, and you had the very chance to kill her, would you take it or let her become that way?"

"That's insane! Fubuki will never grow up to be like Psykos!" Tatsumaki retorted.

"I know right. That was the same thing I thought when I was young, and yet…I was so unprepared to take her life." Saitama went on to explain. "To kill a love one is the hardest thing to do. People won't even think about it in their entire life time, but the unlucky few, people like me, we're not ready for it. Besides, you're asking a kid who barely knew his own strength to kill his best friend. So let me ask again, Tatsumaki. If that person was Fubuki, would you kill her in an instant?"

Tatsumaki opened her mouth to retort. There was no way her little sister could become evil like Psykos. In fact, just the very thought made her want to send Saitama flying. But as she looked at his serious eyes, she felt stuck and looked away. Never in the years had she known Saitama to be so serious.

Saitama sighed and began to leave. "This isn't to make you feel some guilt. I'm just trying to let you can understand what it truly means to take out a life. You tried killing Genos that one time, but I never brought it up. Anyway, don't worry about Psykos. I'll make sure Psykos and Garou are taken down…for good."

Tatsumaki looked at Saitama, and saw his back. Though she couldn't see his face, she could sense a lot of emotions from him that it was almost choking. Here she thought she knew the baldy since she was his neighbor, but she was wrong. There was much more to the Pro Hero that was ranked No. 3.

* * *

Yu's eyes gradually opened, with her mouth releasing a weak moan. She heard voices, but it was kind of hard to hear until her ears adjusted right. The first person she saw was her mother and father, the former of whom clutched her hand as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Mum…Dad…You're both…here…" Yu said weakly. Due to the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth, some fog would form whenever she spoke.

"Yes, we're here, deary." Her mother said. "We saw what happened. You were so brave out there, but take it easy now. You're going to be alright."

"She's right. Everything is going to be fine." Her dad agreed.

"No, she's not. Why lie to her?" said a new, and yet familiar voice.

Yu's eyes widened to the best that it could. That female voice was something she hadn't heard from in years. She thought her hearing was deceiving, thus she turned to her left, specifically at the wall where the voice came.

Young Psykos smiled warmly at her. "Long time no see, Yu."

Yu was flabbergasted. Psykos was standing in there, but she looked exactly like her younger self. However, Yu felt no menace or tension from her, rather she felt the warm companionship of an old friend – something she hadn't felt from Psykos in a long time.

Young Psykos placed her index finger on her lip. It was a motion to Yu to keep quiet, to which the pro hero obeyed. She then went over to the blonde and touched her hand. To Yu's shock, she felt the warm hands of her friend.

"You won't understand things now, but…you will when you eventually let go." Psykos said.

"Let go?" Yu asked. Her response drew her parents and the doctor's attention, but she paid them no heed. "What do you mean? I…I don't understand."

"You're…You're…" Saying the words were hard for Young Psykos to say. She choked a few times, before looking away. "You're dying, Yu. I'm so sorry."

Yu's eyes widened, this time more than before. She felt like her heart skipped a bit, and couldn't hold back from repeating those words she said.

"I'm dying?" She asked.

"What?!" Yu's mother cried out.

The father turned back at the doctor. "What is the meaning of this?! You never mentioned that she was dying!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I was going to tell you soon after." The doctor explained, and turned to Yu. "How did she know that? I'm sorry to say, but your daughter sustained too much damage to her internal organs. That includes certain parts of the brain. As I'm speaking you now, certain functions in her body are shutting down. I'm sorry…"

Yu's mother couldn't contain what she heard. She cried out with tears flowing out and fell on her knees. Her husband, meanwhile, was too in shock to do anything, as was obvious on his face. Yu knew the grief her parents were going through, so she decided to comfort them.

She reached out to her mother's hand that was on the railing of the hospital bed. The touch was enough to get her mother's attention, and she said. "Mum, please don't cry. I'm still here." Then she looked at her father. "And that includes you. Let's not focus on that right now. At least…before I go, let my last moment be with your smiling faces."

She smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish."

"No, you're right." Her mother said and stood back up. She held her daughter's hand, and smiled though the tears on her face remained. "I love you, Yu. Just know that I don't regret allowing you to be a hero. You did great out there. I'm proud of the woman you became."

"I'm with your mother." Her father agreed. "You used to be so stuck-up at times, but I knew you were a true hero all the same. Thank you for being our wonderful daughter."

"Aye." Yu smile grew.

She suddenly felt a grip on her other hand. Looking back at Young Psykos, she saw the purple-haired girl and sustain the smile.

"How…" Young Psykos bow her head. "How can you smile like that? It's my fault that you're…"

"It wasn't really your fault. I blamed myself for it, but doing that now won't change the past, would it?"

"But you can hate me for all you want!" Young Psykos retorted, but tears were going down her cheeks. "I don't mind it at all! Hate me! Call me names! That side of me you met back then is still me! So please just hate me this once!"

She couldn't hold back the pain anymore. She fell down on her knees, burying her face on the back of Yu's hand. Yu watched her for a few seconds, and removed her hand from her. Young Psykos was surprised, but soon she felt a pat on her head.

"Yata…I always wanted to do that. Thank you." Yu managed to say.

Young Psykos looked up at her friend, lost at her attitude. Her attitude soon changed, and she stood up. "You really have changed huh, Yu. If it were the old times, I'm sure you would've scolded me more from it."

"You're right." Yu managed to chuckle. "Thank you for remembering."

Young Psykos smiled weakly, but the sadness in her eyes were still obvious. While their conversation had happened, Yu's parents and the doctor were confused at whom the young woman was talking to. But it wasn't until Saitama showed up at the doorway that the mood changed.

"What's going on? Is Yu awake?" Saitama casually said, and walked inside. He pushed his finger into his ear to get something inside, and flicked it away when he got it.

"Still the same as usual huh, Saitama." Yu said to him. "How many times did I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

"I don't know. I lost count." Saitama replied plainly. He greeted both Yu's parents and the doctor, and focused on Yu. From the looks on their faces, he knew something wasn't right. "Anyway…" He went ahead and sat on a chair next to her. "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"That's kind of weird to say, but whatever." Saitama shrugged his shoulders, and looked around. He sighed with a dejected look. "Looks like I forgot to bring that fruit basket."

"Really? I would've liked to have some." Yu replied with a giggle.

"So what now?" Saitama answered. "I mean, the doctor is here, and clearly I missed out on whatever you guys were talking about. Are you going to go back to being a pro hero?"

Yu paused, and looked at the ceiling. "A Pro Hero? No, I think I'm done. I'm aiming for somewhere else…somewhere that you can't come with me."

"Then I'm sure you're going to be fine."

"You think so?" Yu looked back at Saitama.

"Yeah." Saitama responded with a weak smile. "Ever since we met, you've been a great help to Psykos and I. I never told you this, but I kind of looked up to you back in those days. Your resolve, your determination, and your motivation made me feel that…I can keep going. Weird, isn't it?"

"No…I don't think so." She smiled again. "I think that's really great…to know what I meant to you, Saitama. Thank you for everything, Saitama."

"I should be the one to say that." Saitama chuckled and smiled widely.

Yu paused, and looked at the place she saw Young Psykos. She was nowhere to be seen, though that was fine. She looked back at Saitama, and said. "By the way, I hope you're not blaming yourself for what happened with me and the Hero Hunter. This is fine. Thanks to that, I was able to finally come out of my shell."

"I guess so…" Saitama's smile dropped a bit. "But I've got to stop him somehow, before he does this again."

"I know you will. You're my hero, Caped Baldy."

Saitama was taken aback, and it showed on his face. It wasn't because she called him his superhero name, but actually because of how much gratitude and care she expressed it. Though she could feel her heart weakening, Yu couldn't help but giggle from it. His expression was funny to her, and in a way made her feel at ease with him.

"Hey, Saitama. Can you lean close? There's a favor I need from you."

"Uh, sure." Saitama replied. He stood up from his seat and leaned over to her face.

Yu saw her chance. After all this time, she was making eye-contact with the young man she loved since she was a child. There was no way she was going to miss this chance, even as she was now at death's door.

"Now…remove the oxygen mask." She said.

"But –"

"Saitama…please." She said as a plea.

The Caped Baldy was reluctant, but he did it anyway. When he removed the mask, he was taken a bit off guard when Yu pushed her head up and kissed him right on the lips. It lasted only for a few seconds, before she fell back on her pillow and softly touched his hand on the hospital bed's railing.

"Yu, you –"

Yu cut him off with a smile. "Thank you, Saitama. At least now I can go away with that."

Saitama was lost for the proper response. His true feelings were something he never disclosed to anyone in a long time. But as he heard the sound from the heart monitor slowing down, he smiled and stood straight.

"You should rest up now, Yu. Mind if I cover you? It'll be bad if you catch a cold." He said.

"Hai!" Yu nodded and closed her eyes.

Saitama nodded back, and took the bed's cover over her. But before he covered her body as a whole, he paused and made eye-contact with her for the last time.

"I love you, Saitama. I always did." She said.

"I love you too, Yu." At last, he admitted his feelings.

Now both of them held no regret for their feelings. Once Saitama placed the cover over her body, the heart monitor let out a loud beep. It was the only sound that could be heard in the room until the doctor unplugged the machine and looked at his wristwatch.

"Time of Death: 4:39pm." He announced.

Yu's mother cried out loud, and cried on her husband's chest. The old man could only wrap his arms around her, and looked at the corpse that was his daughter with tears forming at his eyes. Meanwhile, Saitama stood without saying a word, and walked out of the room. No one said a word to him, nor was a glance sent his way before he left.

"Mas-" Tatsumaki grabbed Genos's wrist.

After being repaired, the cyborg was back but with a new look. However, the moment wasn't for him. When he looked down at Tatsumaki at his side, he saw a grim look on her face.

"Someone just died. I can sense their spirit leaving this place." Tatsumaki said solemnly.

Genos understood, and he looked at his master's back as the man walked away. Due to being a cyborg, there was a limited amount of things he could understand for humans. But he did know how much Yu meant to him, and in a way felt some sort of sympathy towards the bald hero.

Speaking about the hero, he walked quietly without saying a word. Each second he spent was used to reflect on past memories, specifically the ones he had with Yu and Psykos. He remembered the time they got together, the day they decided to become a team, the moments he ended up in Recovery Girl's clinic (which were a lot), and times when he and Yu were alone.

Before he realize it, he was opening the door to the hospital's rooftop. None of it changed his feelings or his next move. When he made it to the edge of the rooftop, he watched the sun setting to the horizon, and felt tears going down his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say a word, but almost choked on it. After taking a deep breath, he released it, and finally said the two words on his mind.

"Goodbye…Yu." He said.

Yu's spirit smiled and closed her eyes. Though she was no longer of the living, she understood Saitama's grief, and said her own words. "Farewell, Saitama. Good luck out there."

Her death would become the biggest news of the night, and the next day. In a time when many were doubting the capabilities of their heroes, they would look up to Mount Lady as the spark that ignite their hope.

If All Might was 'The Symbol of Peace' and Garou 'The Symbol of Fear', then Mount Lady would forever be remembered as 'The Symbol of Hope'. A statue would be made a week later in her honor, and many both young and old will look up to her for a better future.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **This was originally supposed to happen at the end. That meant no happy moment at the end with Izuku and Tatsumaki - like the one you saw in the previous chapter. This scene was supposed to take that scene. I was really set on killing off Mount Lady until I found that I couldn't watch or read anything about her without feeling bad. So I decided to keep this scene out and come up with something happy and heart-warming.**

 **Now this scene would've extended to a burial scene where UA students, heroes and many people would've attended. Saitama and a few other heroes would've had this brief moments to speak that would've been so emotional. There was more to that scene, but the most important would've been the end of the day of the burial where Saitama says his last word to Yu before All Might comes in and promises Yu that he'll watch over him for her.**

 **King would've been in that chapter. In fact, he would be standing at the distance, waiting for Saitama and All Might to come over so he can accompany them. The scene would've ended with the spirit of All Might's master and Yu watching them. The former of the two would then take Yu away, telling her that it isn't over for her.**

 **So yeah, I put a lot of thought into this one scene. What do you think? Should I have left it in or do you think it was best to not add it to the canon? Also, do you want me to still send a lyrics-with-scenes in the next 'chapter'? It'll only contain those things and nothing left. But it will give you some ideas of what will happen in the incoming arc.**

 **Now you may be confused by seeing young Psykos. This is something I still plan on explaining for those wondering why she's so sad at Yu's death when she's partly the cause. If you remember, she briefly appeared in chapter 20, so watch out for her when she makes a reappearance.**

 **Thank you for reading this alternate ending. I'll get a new chapter done probably at the end of this month or sometime next month. Please still review and continue to support this fanfiction despite that. I always look forward to your feedback when I'm writing a new chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	27. The Big Date

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **Yes, you read that right. I'm calling this chapter from now on season 2 until we get to a season 3.**

 **To be honest with you, I held this chapter for a number of reasons which also included Writer's Block. Even though I thought about the date, the problem was making it interesting to read. If you've read stories (both fanfics and non-fanfics) you'd know that there are times where a chapter can feel slow and boring. I didn't want any of that. Luckily, suggestion from YowatUp gave me the piece I needed.**

 **Also thank you for reading the alternate ending I posted. I never planned on releasing it in that way until I suddenly came across it on my computer. Anyway, I don't plan on making a fanfic that follows what would happen Yu died. Sorry!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 27: The Big Date**

Tatsumaki groaned in annoyance. Someone kept banging at her apartment's door while she was trying to sleep. She was in her futon, wearing a green spotted white pajamas. While it was true that he and her sister weren't the wealthiest, were able to live well in an apartment almost structured in the same way as Saitama's place. Now if someone could just take care of the banging!

"Big sister, can you get that?" Fubuki asked from the shower.

Tatsumaki growled and pushed herself up. Whoever that person was, he or she better be ready to explain themselves. The esper was so angry at whoever the knocker was that she forgot about what she was wearing, and marched over to the door.

"What do you want?!" Tatsumaki shouted upon opening the door.

She soon regretted it, because cameras and microphones were shoved at her face. It also didn't help that camera flashes were sent her way, causing her to instinctively cover her face.

"Tatsumaki, how are you feeling after your battle with Psykos?"

"Tatsumaki, is this really where you live?"

"Tatsumaki, have you really been taught under the Caped Baldy?"

Tatsumaki could barely hold herself back. Her face was turning red due to the embarrassment. It also resulted to her activating her quirk, with many cruel thoughts coming to her mind. But surprisingly she never went for any of them. She floated back and slammed the directly at the reporters equipment.

The damages caused by the slam were heard, but she didn't care. She floated down and deactivated her quirk just when her little sister stepped out in a towel.

"Wow, what just happened?"

Tatsumaki sighed and pinched her nose. "Our new life, apparently." She then turned away and headed to the balcony. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Lock the door and make sure no one gets in."

"Uh…okay."

Her sister was confused, which understandable. But Tatsumaki needed to calm herself before she ended up doing something she might regret. Taking a moment in the balcony sounded nice, hence she went there, only to be surprised.

Someone was able to hop on to it through a ladder. Tatsumaki blinked, and so did the guy who smiled as he waved at her. "Hi! I'm your biggest fan! You have no idea how…"

Tatsumaki didn't hear him out. She raised her finger at the ladder and activated her quirk. In a second, the ladder's steps broke apart, before sending the guy slide down with a scream. Tatsumaki then went ahead to the railing of her balcony and saw a crowd of people standing by.

"Look! It's Tatsumaki!"

"We love you, Tatsumaki!"

"Omg! What a cute pajamas she's wearing!"

That last part made her blush. It also reminded her that she was still in her pajamas. She quickly ran back inside her home and closed the balcony door and curtains. If this was her former self months ago, she would've done something somewhat harmful to the intruders.

"We're…We're…" Tatsumaki mumbled something.

'What?' Fubuki asked. She was dressed when she noticed her sister standing at the curtains with her back facing her.

Tatsumaki turned back and shouted. "WE'RE MOVING!"

* * *

Peep…Peep…Peep…

Saitama sighed while clutching his hands on his elbow. It was only yesterday since the incident with Psykos and the Monster Association happened. If it weren't for his worries over his childhood friend, he would've gone after Psykos and ended it all. But here he was, feeling some regret as he watched over his unconscious friend since the incident.

"This is my fault." Saitama's hands gripped each other tightly.

"Idiot…"

'Huh?' Saitama looked up and was relieved.

Yu was staring at him with a small warming smile on her face. She had some bandages on her forehead, with some hidden underneath her hospital clothes. The Hero Hunter had really done a lot to her, but she seemed fine as she struggled to sit up.

"Yu, you're okay!" Saitama smiled.

"Of course, I am." She replied when she sat up. It hadn't been easy due to the mild pain at her chest and abdomen though. "I haven't gotten to make it big yet. But I don't feel as bad as I should be from that fight."

"Oh yeah, about that. That old lady from UA came and healed you up. What was her name? Recon Lady?"

"It's Recovery Girl."

"Oh right." Saitama snapped his finger upon remembering.

Yu rolled her eyes and giggled. "You really haven't changed all that much huh, Saitama."

"I don't know. I have changed quite a bit." Saitama replied.

Y"eah…" Just then, she remembered. "Psykos…What happened to Psykos while I was knocked out? Is Tatsumaki okay? Please tell me that you handled it."

"No, I didn't." Saitama stood up. "I was so worried about you that I…forgot to go back and take on Psykos. Tatsumaki should be fine. She's a strong girl if you didn't know."

"But that was Psykos! How long have you been here? We have to get back to the fight now!"

"Yu…It's tomorrow. You've been unconscious since yesterday."

Yu was surprised, and fell silent. "Is…that so? I really did fail back then." She sadly tightened her hands on the bed's cover.

"I wouldn't say that." Saitama smiled a bit. "A lot of people are grateful for what you did, Takeyama. If you had woken up sooner, you would've seen the get-well cards and gifts they sent to you. It almost crowded the whole room if I hadn't just told the hospital staff to have them sent straight to your house."

"Really?" Yu was surprised.

"Yep." Saitama nodded and patted her head. "You did good, Kouhai. But next time, call me before you go and do something so reckless."

"I'm…" Yu blushed madly. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It interrupted the moment between the two former schoolmates and brought their attention to the man standing there. To their surprise, it was someone they hadn't seen in years.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No way…" Yu muttered.

"King?" Saitama's widened a bit.

The former Pro Hero walked inside and smiled warmly. "Hey, kids. Long time no see."

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku was sitting on the couch while exercising his right arm with a dumbbell. Since that time he was given All Might's hair, he hadn't really stopped training his muscles. One for All demanded a lot of physical fitness from its user, which currently was Izuku's biggest problem. But surprisingly it wasn't his worries right now.

He was watching a live feed of Tatsumaki's residence, which was also Saitama's place as well. Someone had leaked the residence of the two individuals to the press, apparently. So as he watched a female reporter talking, his mind drifted to its own thinking.

' _Tatsumaki really isn't having it easy huh…'_ Izuku thought. _'With UA classes cancelled until repairs and safety measures are made, students were told to stay at home. Even now heroes have been patrolling the streets since that day. No one can blame any hero or UA for what happened. Psykos was able to catch even the government by surprise. The number of monsters that day was…terrifying.'_

' _Anyway...'_ He continued his thought.

' _I hope she's doing okay. I know I shouldn't worry myself too much about yesterday, but…I still wish I had been there to help. Tatsumaki has been stressed with a lot these passing days. If only there was a way to help her.'_

"Izuku!"

"Mum?!" Izuku turned back.

She seemed worried. "I've been calling your name for some time now. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Tatsumaki."

"Oh?" His mum couldn't help but smile. She saw this as a chance to know about her son's feelings, and so went to sit next to him. "I hope everything is fine between you two."

"It is, but…" Izuku sighed. "I haven't been that much of a help to Tatsumaki. When she went off to face Psykos, I wasn't able to catch up to her because of…how I am. She expects much from me and I don't know how to make it up to her yet."

"I see." His mother was already screaming in her head with joy.

For as long as she has known her son, he hasn't talked about any girl even once. But here he was being concerned about a girl that she could tell was a good friend. She still remembered that one time that the esper took him to UA on their first day of school.

"So you want to make it up to her?" His mum asked. "I think that's really admirable of you, Izuku."

"You do?' He turned to his mum.

"Absolutely." She answered with a warming smile. "I've noticed for some time now that you've changed from the little boy that I knew. I guess that it was thanks to Tatsumaki. So if you want to make her happy, you should take her somewhere nice."

"Somewhere…nice?" Izuku asked, and then sighed. "I don't know if I can get that chance."

"I don't know. You might be surprised."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Izuku and his mum turned away from each other and looked at it. The bell rang again, but this time his mum stood up and went over to it.

"Who is it?" She asked nicely.

"A friend."

Izuku recognized that voice, and even stood up and went a bit close to see. He watched his mother open the door, before getting the chance to see two familiar faces. Tatsumaki was standing with her sister while wearing a light green hoodie. She looked past the woman in front of him and saw Izuku.

"Hey! I need you, Midoriya!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

The hospital room was mostly quiet when King stepped in. It wasn't because of the intimidating air he was able to make just by his presence, nor was it due to his 'kill count'. The last time Yu and Saitama had seen King was when they were still students in UA, and now the Pro Hero had returned.

"This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" King asked while heading over to Yu. "I mean…I knew this would be a surprised and –'

"King." Saitama called his name. When the blonde Pro Hero looked down at him, he saw a scary serious look on him.

"Sai…tama?" He dared not add the 'bro' part to his name.

'"You left six years ago, and never called."

With that, Saitama stretched his hand across Yu, which caused the Pro Hero to close his eyes because of the threatening aura he sensed. But nothing happened, which surprised him. He opened his eyes and saw that Saitama's hand was out to him for a handshake.

"Welcome back, old man." Saitama smirked.

King smirked back and accepted it. "Good to be back, Saitama-bro."

The bro moment was interrupted with a fake cough. Saitama and King released their grip and looked down just in time to see Yu's glaring at the both of them with her arms crossed.

"As much as this is a fun moment for you both, you seem to be forgetting one thing." She said strictly.

"What is it?" Saitama asked.

"Him…" Yu nudged at head at King. "It's been six years. But you just came here after all that time because I was hurt! What if I hadn't been hurt?! Would you still be away?!"

King felt guilt and looked away. Yu was right about him. He came here because he heard that she got hurt by the Hero Hunter. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't have come to face the two friends he left behind.

Yu turned away from him. Her mood calmed down a bit, but it was clear she wasn't done with him.

"Look, I appreciate that you still care. But…" She tightened her fingers on the bed's cover. "…why did you leave us? When I woke up in the hospital after that incident, you –"

The female Pro Hero was interrupted when she heard something hit the ground. She turned back to King and saw him in a prostrate position.

"I'm so sorry, Takeyama!" King apologized sincerely. "Truth is I was ashamed of what happened back then! The pressure, the guilt, and the shame were just too much! I felt back then that I wasn't worthy to stay by your side! I was the adult at the time, and I failed to protect any of you!"

Now it was Yu's turn to feel guilt. She already understood what King felt, because she had felt it too with Saitama. After she was let out of the hospital, she avoided making any contact with him due to her own weak willpower to speak with him. She felt like she was a hypocrite.

"Please, stand up, King." Yu said and looked down at him. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" King was confused when he looked up at her.

"Yes…I understand how you feel." She answered. "I'm ashamed to say, but even I cut relations with someone I held dear."

"You do?" King asked as he stood up.

"Yes, but…" She paused and punched King right in the stomach. "Don't you ever leave us like that again! Got it?!"

"Got it…" King winced and gave a thumbs up.

Yu giggled and smiled at him. "I missed having you around, King."

"Same here, Takeyama." King smiled back.

This heartwarming feeling affected even Saitama. As the No. 3 Pro Hero's smile shaped to the same fix as his friends, he was reminded of a nostalgic feeling he had long forgotten. It was friendship; something which he had only felt towards a few people such as All Might, Genos, Fubuki and arguably Tatsumaki.

' _Looks like the old gang is almost back together.'_ His expression changed to a serious one. _'Just wish that you were here as your old self, Psykos.'_

* * *

Tatsumaki and Fubuki were welcomed inside Izuku's home by his mother. They were just about to have breakfast, so she figured she should join. Tatsumaki surprised Izuku by being very polite to her, but it made sense that even Tatsumaki knew how to act appropriately to someone so kind like his mum.

"Thanks for having us." Tatsumaki said.

Everyone was at the dining table. Tatsumaki sat next to Fubuki while Izuku sat at one end of the table with his mother at the other side. One thing that Fubuki noticed was the fact that Tatsumaki and Izuku were seated close. Whether this was by coincidence was something she had to think of while eating the delicious food Izuku's mom had.

"Yeah! This is really good!" Fubuki praised happily.

"Oh thank you." Izuku's mum blushed. "It's so good to have company. Thankfully, I prepared so much that I began to wonder what Izuku and I would do with the extra."

"You can give us some to take home if you want." Tatsumaki offered. "Well…more like when we get a new home."

"Oh right. You wanted Izuku to help you find a new apartment." Izuku's mother noted. She recalled back to what Tatsumaki said. The esper explained earlier on what she meant. "But I don't know. Shouldn't your parents be the ones to decide?"

Tatsumaki paused from moving her chop sticks. "Fubuki and I live alone…"

Now that was something Izuku's mother hadn't expected. Her son did know about it, but never really mentioned it to his mother. Now that he thought about it, he never really got to meet Tatsumaki and Fubuki's parents.

"I'm so sorry. It must be hard." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." Tatsumaki resumed moving her chop sticks. "They were – for better words - awful people, anyway. I hardly believe they were my parents."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, and quickly covered his mouth. "That just came out of my mouth. I'm –"

"No, it's fine. I mean, I'm sure everyone in our class has at least one parent. Anyone would assume I might have one too, right?"

"Uh…right."

Tatsumaki resumed eating without following that up. It was obvious by her silence that she didn't want to continue that topic. Fortunately, Izuku and his mum weren't in the mood to talk about it. They understood speaking to people about their personal life, and guessed without saying that it was best to leave it whenever.

"So, Tatsumaki…" Izuku's mum decided to change the subject. "If you're looking for a place to stay, how about you move in with us?"

"Urgghh…" Izuku almost chocked on his food.

"Izuku, are you alright?!"

The green-haired boy pounded his chest and sighed in relief. The food he ate had been stuck at his throat due to the shock from his mother's offer.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

His mother became at ease. Meanwhile, Fubuki giggled, knowing the reason why he responded that way. As for the offer, Tatsumaki shut it down calmly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be fine on our own." She said, adding one other thing. "Because of that stupid monster yesterday, those paparazzi have become so annoyingly persistent. It would be bad to drag you guys into this."

"I guess…" Izuku's mother understood.

Now that the woman thought about it, she was sitting at the same table with the girl that faced against a villain that organized an invasion in the city. She remembered seeing that on the television, though it was somewhat vague due to her heart. She fainted a few times due to seeing her son's school in danger by the Hero Hunter.

"But you shouldn't let that bother you so much." Izuku's mother said. 'If you focus too much on the now, you won't be able to realize your future. At least, that's what I think. Just…at least know that if you need anything, you can come to me or my son."

Tatsumaki smiled. "I see where he gets his good heart from. Thanks, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Tatsumaki."

Soon enough, the breakfast ended. Tatsumaki excused herself to the bathroom, and was escorted by Izuku's mother. That left the boy with Fubuki, with both of them at the couch as they watched the live news of Tatsumaki's apartment.

"Big sister was right. It looks like they haven't noticed that we've left." Fubuki said and frowned a bit. "But I'm going to miss living there. Sure, it was kind of lonely, but it was just my big sister, Saitama and I. No one would bother us, and Saitama was so nice.'

"Yeah…" Izuku muttered depressingly.

"Hmm?" Fubuki turned to him. "Something wrong?"

"No…Well, maybe." Izuku sat up and clutched his hands together. "I really messed up by bringing up you guys parents. Sorry."

"No, No. It's really fine." Fubuki waved it off nicely. "To be honest, I don't remember anything about my parents. I did bring it up once, but big sister said they don't matter to us. At least now I know they were bad people."

"I see…" Izuku said and looked away.

Just then, Fubuki pulled out two rectangular papers. On a closer look, they were actually tickets, which upon presenting it to Izuku, she said. "Here."

"Eh?" The teen saw it. "Wait, aren't those tickets?"

"They are, but I have the feeling you might need them."

"What do you mean?" Izuku couldn't help but ask.

"If you haven't noticed, you're 'leaking' out internal conflict towards my sister. Luckily, big sister doesn't seem to have noticed it. I think it's because she trusts that you're okay."

"Okay, but are you sure I should take that?" He pointed at the tickets.

"I'm very sure." Fubuki answered. "I was going to hand this to big sister so she and I can go to that amusement part. But I think it should be you instead. It'll be our little secret."

The little girl winked at the end. Izuku smiled in response and took the tickets. "Thank you. I owe you for this." She replied.

"You shouldn't." Fubuki then smiled. _'You'll already pay me back if you end up marrying my sister. Get lots of nieces and nephews for me to play with, big brother.'_

Of course, those thoughts were locked in her head. Izuku had no idea with what she meant, and probably never will. It was in that moment that Tatsumaki walked in to the living room with his mother behind her.

"Thanks for letting me use your toilet, Midoriya. Let's go so we can meet that landlady your mum mentioned."

"The landlady?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." His mother decided then to explain. "I remembered there was an apartment quite close to us that's empty. Tatsumaki and her sister can move in."

"Really?!" Fubuki asked from her seat. "Awesome! I get to have Izuku as my neighbor!"

Izuku was a bit flabbergasted at the news though. While it was fine that Tatsumaki would have a place to stay, he was a bit concerned that he would be living close to his friend/classmate. It was a miracle really that he was getting used to talking to girls. But to have one as his neighbor was something else.

"Oh, that's great." Izuku put up a smile to mask his nervousness. He then made a fake cough with his free hand and presented the tickets to Tatsumaki. "Here."

"What's this?"

"I…" Now there was a problem. Izuku has never invited a girl to a place. So for him to start asking a girl out was something he found himself nervous and shy to do.

In response, Tatsumaki just stared at him before taking the tickets from his hand. She looked at them and read what was written on it. "Gate pass to the funniest place in the city; Funimator Park. Hmm, sounds like a stupid and childish name to me."

Izuku took some mental hits from that. Fubuki was worried, with the same for the boy's mother. But Izuku gathered some courage and responded back.

"Actually, it's pretty fun." He said while looking away. "My mum and I used to go there when I was little, and…teenagers still head over there today. So I was wondering if we can go too."

Tatsumaki glanced at the ticket, and back at Izuku. _'He's clearly putting a lot of effort to invite me. But…Fubuki and I are looking for a place to stay. We still haven't met that landlady yet, so…'_

"It'll be fun!" Izuku suddenly spoke up. Upon looking at him, the teen had a strong and yet forceful expression as he continued. This time he was facing her. "There's a bunch of cool rides! I even heard that they brought some new ones! Besides…" He suddenly calmed down. "you've been so frustrated with what happened recently. I…I just want to see you enjoy yourself."

Izuku's mother was almost taken aback by it. She couldn't help but feel happy for her son. Here he was, mustering the courage to ask a girl out. He kind of reminded her of the romance novels and shows that she had read and seen. It was a good thing she was holding herself back gushing out with motherly joy.

' _So cute! My son is growing up to be a man!'_ She thought happily.

Tatsumaki's mood changed when her cheeks blushed and she looked away. She could've sworn that her heart skipped a bit. Anyway, she made a fake cough with her fist and looked back at Izuku.

' _So…he's doing this for me?'_ She smiled a bit. _'This guy…'_

"Fine! I'll go with you!" Tatsumaki approved, and looked at the tickets. "It says here that it opens by 9am. We should get going, so we're not in a long line or something."

"Right!" Izuku answered optimistically and ran off. "I'll be right back."

Tatsumaki and the other two females in the living room watched him leave. Izuku needed to change since wearing a long T-shirt and blue shorts would be inappropriate wear at an amusement park. Besides, he needed to get his savings to spend for the rides.

Fast Forward to a minute, Izuku returned in a more suitable clothes to wear. He wore a white shirt underneath a blue jacket, and black pants. Along with that, he wore a black stripes and white shoes.

"Not bad." Tatsumaki complimented.

"Y-You think so?" Izuku asked, surprised.

"Yeah, probably better than my look." To emphasis her point, she pulled up her hood and pushed her hands inside the hoodie's pocket. She was wearing a green hoodie with black skirt and purple pants.

"I don't know. You…look pretty cool. But why the hoodie?"

"The paparazzi, that's why." She answered and turned away. Honestly, she appreciated the compliment, and only made it unknowingly obvious to her sister when she blushed. "Now come on. We should get going."

Izuku agreed and walked to the door. He opened the door for her due to a sense of manners. But just before following her outside, Tatsumaki raised her hand at her sister.

"Stay here and don't go out. If there's any trouble, call me and I'll be here with Midoriya. Got it?"

"Got it, big sister. Have fun." Fubuki waved at them happily.

Tatsumaki nodded at her in response before Izuku closed the door. Once their footsteps was distant and unheard, Fubuki looked back at Izuku's mum.

"They make a lovely couple, don't they?" She asked.

"Eh?" Izuku's mum was surprised, but not because of what anyone might think. Fubuki's question was the same thing she was thinking.

* * *

Funimator Amusement Park was greatly occupied. Many people went about to the many rides in the park, enjoying themselves in any way they wanted and having the time of their life. It was also a form of relief for most people.

The monster invasion yesterday had shakened a lot of people even though no life were lost. So as kids dragged their mums and dads to other rides, and friends went about having a good time, the atmosphere was a good one for everyone.

Tatsumaki was a bit awed at the sights around her. Seeing so many people having fun kind of reminded her of her own lost childhood. Since she had been made into an experiment by Psykos, she never had the chance to enjoy herself, even after breaking free with Child Emperor and Fubuki.

Izuku noticed Tatsumaki's staring eyes of awe. He felt assured and calm that she was enjoying the sight of the various rides. He needed to make sure that remained that way. Fortunately, he still remembered old rides that he saw as a kid.

"Let's go there, Tats." Izuku pointed at a specific ride.

"Tats?" Tatsumaki asked, confused.

"Yeah…I thought it would be bad if people heard your full name." Izuku answered. He learnt from previous encounters with Saitama and All Might.

The esper was impressed. It made her smile, before she patted him on the shoulder. "Okay. You can call me that whenever you want, Deku."

"Um…right." Izuku awkwardly nodded.

Tatsumaki's hoodie hid most of her hair. That was understood by Izuku since her hairstyle and color were unique to her only. As long it was kept down, the both of them can go about their day in the amusement park without drawing any unwanted attention.

The both of them got into a ride known as the Big Twister. After coming from a long line, Tatsumaki sat on one of the chairs in the ride and put on the seatbelt while Izuku did the same thing. The guy in charge of the ride announced that he was about to begin.

"I never thought I'd get to be on this." Izuku mentioned.

"You haven't been on this before?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "I would always pass by it with my mum. There's an age and height requirement to ride, so I never got the chance."

"…until now." Tatsumaki pointed out.

Izuku agreed, and soon they heard the ride starting. From outside, the ride rose from the ground and gradually began to build up speed. It didn't take long afterwards for it to start spinning incredibly fast.

Almost everyone in the ride began to scream out loud. The exception was Tatsumaki, for some reason. She watched everyone seemingly enjoying themselves, and felt confused by it. What was so enjoyable about going this fast? She could go faster on her own if she wanted.

Before she could ponder more on it, Izuku called out to her in the midst of the screaming.

"This is fun, right?!"

"Uh…I guess." She said uncertainly.

Her opinion changed, however, when the spinning's speed increased. Izuku was surprised by it, and unintentionally grabbed Tatsumaki's hand. The esper was surprised by it, and turned to the teen. He didn't seem to notice.

Now that she looked at him, he was having fun. The esper found it fun to watch, and even smiled as she watched him. Izuku has spent some time with her, and yet she had never seen him being this excited. It made her feel happy for her friend. She smiled and softly squeezed his hand.

' _Perhaps, this isn't so bad after all…'_ She thought.

The ride came to an end a few minutes later. Many of its riders came out, with some feeling worse than a few others. Izuku was dizzy, however, and had to rely on holding Tatsumaki arm to walk correctly without bumping into people.

"I'm…really sorry, Tats." Izuku apologized.

"It's fine. The ride was fun." Tatsumaki admitted.

"It…It was…?"

"Yep. Now sit here. I'll go get us something." She said and led him to an unoccupied bench.

Izuku took the offer, but reached out his hand to stop her. He felt that he should've been the one to get them something. But then he groaned and lost his grip on Tatsumaki. The esper went over to a food vendor and came back some seconds later with two corn dogs.

"Here. How are you feeling?" She asked when she handed one corn dog to Izuku.

"Fine now." Izuku sighed. He watched as the esper sat next to him. "I'll be sure to pay you back, Tats."

"It's fine. We're both enjoying ourselves, right?" She asked and bit on her corn dog.

"Right." Izuku felt at ease.

Both of them silently ate their corn dog, which didn't last ong. Once Tatsumaki was done, she stood up and looked back at Izuku."So…where to next?"

Izuku answered before taking her to the rides. If this was a show, it would be a montage to the both of them going from one ride to another. Izuku took her to the various roller coasters, a horror house, the bumper cars, and a few other crazy rides.

Tatsumaki enjoyed them thanks to Izuku. Sure, most of them wouldn't excite her if she was alone, but with Izuku by her side, it was really fun. It was times like these that Tatsumaki was really happy to be free of her worries.

"Where to next?" Tatsumaki asked eagerly.

They were done with another ride, and walking together. Izuku was getting used to the crazy rides as the time had passed. Speaking of time, both of them had lost track of it, which wasn't a real problem though.

Izuku was about to answer Tatsumaki's question, when suddenly a man called them from his shooting booth.

"Yes, you two! How about you come win a prize for your girlfriend?! I have a special prize for couples." He shouted.

"G-Girlfriend?! C-Couples?!" Izuku was taken aback, and blushed seriously. "Wait, she's not my –"

The teen was cut off when he felt Tatsumaki's arm grab his own arm. The esper got close to him, to the point that he could feel the girl's small breast at his chest.

"Tatsu –"

"We're coming!" She shouted to the guy. She then turned back to Izuku. "Keep it down. You almost called my full name. Anyway, it's fine if we act like we're a couple, right? I mean…it's not like we're actually one…right?"

Now even she was beginning to feel embarrassed. She hadn't thought much about holding Izuku in that way until that very second. It was almost awkward, fortunately Izuku was able to play along, even though he felt nervous.

"Y-Yeah, it should be fine…" Izuku's blush only increased.

"R-Right…"

Tatsumaki's heart was beating fast. She had never held a boy so close like Izuku. The same was for Izuku, except towards the opposite sex. For them to be so close was really embarrassing, and yet somehow thrilling. The latter was a feeling they tried not to think of as they went over to the booth.

Tatsumaki released Izuku so he could grab the fake gun. It resembled that of a shotgun. According to the man, he was supposed to shoot all the targets within a minute to get a prize for Tatsumaki. Izuku understood but mistakenly missed one of the targets.

"Not good, kid. You've got forty seconds left." The man said. "I should mention that any use of quirks to use is prohibited, assuming you have one."

"R-Right." Izuku replied.

"You can do it, Deku!" Tatsumaki cheered him. "Picture those targets like they're monsters! I know you can do it!"

' _Tatsumaki's right…'_ Izuku's grip on the fake gun became strong. _'I shouldn't focus on what happened almost recently. This is for her. I should win this prize for her!'_

With that thought came a strong sense of determination. The man in the booth could even sense it before the teen began firing at the targets. Of course, Izuku was careful not to use his quirk at all. He only relied on his normal physical strength, and got all the targets before the timer ran out.

"And you've won!" The man announced.

He went ahead and pulled out a love-shaped heart plushy. It surprised the two teens; they hadn't expected the prize to be something like that. But now that Izuku was handed the thing, it made sense that a couple's prize would be something love-related.

"Um…here." Izuku nicely handed it to her.

The two teens were trying not to make the whole thing awkward. Tatsumaki took it quietly and pressed it to her chest.

"I love you." The plushy suddenly said with a cute voice.

It surprised both Tatsumaki and Izuku, and made them to look away with their faces turning red.

"Um…Thanks." Tatsumaki was able to say. "It's…It's cute."

"I'm...glad you like it." Izuku replied.

Both teens were so quiet in the moment that something unexpected happened. The wind briefly picked up and brushed against them. Of course, it did nothing harmful to them. However, it did blow back Tatsumaki's hood, thus revealing her green curly hair to the open.

"No way…" said one female passersby. "It's Tatsumaki!"

That exclamation was enough to get everyone's attention. Tatsumaki and Izuku were brought back to the trouble at hand, and watched what happened next. People close by began running over to them, which was by a big number that the esper had feared.

There was no time to waste; they had to get away. Tatsumaki quickly grabbed Izuku's hand and ran off to an unspecific direction.

"We have to get away from here! Fast!"

Izuku took note of it, and made no attempt to protest. However, the more people they passed, the more attention they got as those persons were able to recognize the esper as well. It wasn't long before the small crowd grew larger, and the two teenagers predicament got worst.

"Over there! We can hide in there!" Tatsumaki pointed at a specific ride.

Unknown to the esper, it was actually the Love Tunnel. Izuku was able to recognize it as he was pulled away with the esper towards it. Of course, he tried calling her name to tell her about the place, but was ignored. Tatsumaki barged her way through the crowd and got to a heart-shaped boat that was just unoccupied.

"Get in!" She shouted and pushed him inside the both.

The esper went ahead and jumped in afterwards. As for the operator, he was left startled when she used her quirk to make the boat to move. The crowd that was pursuing them were unable to follow them once the boat moved inside the tunnel.

"Okay, looks like we're safe." Tatsumaki sighed.

"Y-Yeah…' Izuku replied nervously.

The esper was confused by his response. It made her raise an eyebrow and ask. "What's with you? We got away from the crowd, so we should be fine now."

"Tatsumaki, do you know where this is?"

"No? What is it?"

Izuku never got the chance to say it; she found it out herself. The tunnel suddenly lit up with various colors, and got her attention. Tatsumaki was taken aback when she saw the love-themed designs and characters around them.

The whole scene was too much. Added with what had happened prior to the chase, the esper couldn't control her feelings. Her face lit up red until she 'overloaded' and smoke came out of her head.

"T-Tatsumaki?!" Izuku shouted in shock.

The esper quickly recovered and shook her head. She couldn't let this mistake get the better of her like this. But she did feel ashamed, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I really ruined this for the both of us." She said.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"The paparazzi, the fanatics…It's because of me that you can't enjoy yourself." The esper answered.

"Tatsumaki…" Izuku muttered and reached his hand to her. "I actually had a good time with you."

"Yo…You do?" Tatsumaki turned her head to him.

"Yeah." Izuku smiled and placed his hand on the esper's hand. "I came here because I wanted to see you enjoy yourself, and yet…here you are worrying about me. You're really amazing, Tatsumaki."

"N-No, I'm not.' The esper shook her head. "You don't know what I've been through…I'm really not that amazing."

"But you are!" Izuku exclaimed and unintentionally tightened his grip on Tatsumaki's hand. "I don't mean it with your quirk! You're really amazing, Tatsumaki! You're smart, caring and thoughtful to others! When you fought Psykos, you were doing it because you wanted to keep everyone safe! You always take the burden on yourself, even when you shouldn't!"

' _H-He noticed all that…?'_ Tatsumaki was surprised.

"That's why…" He paused and pushed his face close to hers. "I want you to place some of your burdens on me! We're in this together!"

Tatsumaki's heart skipped a bit. Maybe it was because of the physical contact and Izuku's face, or because of the words he said. Whatever the case might be, she was seeing Izuku in a new light that she never imagined.

"Midoriya, your…your hand." She muttered.

Izuku was confused until he looked down and saw what she meant. He quickly pulled away and apologized.

"Sorry, Tatsumaki, I –"

He was cut when the esper reached her hand and grabbed it. Her action surprised him, but not to how he felt when he saw her face. Tatsumaki's face was red, but not in an embarrassing way. She looked so humble, so innocent and so…cute.

"I…I don't hate it anymore." Tatsumaki said.

Izuku gulped down some saliva. The whole scene between them seemed to have escalated to something he never would've expected. Did he hate it? No. Did he feel uncomfortable? At first he did. But as the beautiful lights and cozy music took over, he was beginning to see Tatsumaki in a new light.

Before anyone of them could muster a word to say, their boat stumbled and caused both of them to fall. It took a few seconds for the two teenagers to realize they had changed position. Tatsumaki was lying on the boat's floor. At the same time, Izuku was on top of her; the both of them were so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku quickly pushed himself off.

He would've gotten off her fully if not for when he looked down at the esper. She looked so different than her usual self. As some of her hair lay on the floor, the face and posture she made was so innocent and vulnerable that Izuku was mesmerized by it.

"Tatsumaki…"

'I…Izuku…' She called his name softly.

None of them could understand this feeling between them. It was really something that they hadn't experienced before. Izuku and Tatsumaki were two people who have made little to no contact with the opposite sex in their childhood. And now that they were growing teenagers, they were experiencing an indescribable feeling that they hadn't noticed at all.

The moment could've gone on for long if not for one thing. The boat shook again, but this time more violently. Tatsumaki and Izuku were brought out of their moment when they heard screaming from other couples in front of them.

"Something's under the boat!" shouted one woman.

"I—It's a monster!" screamed another woman.

The boat Izuku and Tatsumaki were on was suddenly shot up up in the air. They would've hit the ceiling if not for the esper activating her quirk and levitating herself and Izuku to the ground.

'What was that?' Izuku asked.

His answer came in the form of a giant red centipede bursting out of the water. Izuku recognized the monster right away.

"Junior Centipede?!"

"You know this monster?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be dead." Izuku explained. "The Pro Hero, Metal Bat, encountered it in his hometown and beat it with one swing of his bat. It was the same with its brother Senior Centipede when the pro hero faced Garou. But how…is it alive?"

" **That's none of your concern, human."** Junior centipede said and landed at the same sidewalks as them. **'I am here for the one named Tatsumaki**! **I heard what you did**! **You hurt the greatest monster we know, Elder Centipede, two years ago**! **I'm here to avenge him**!"

"Huh..." Tatsumaki's changed to a serious one. "Now I'm looking at you better, you look almost like that stupid bug I fought."

"You really fought Elder Centipede?" Izuku was surprised.

Elder Centipede wasn't like any monster. Just its presence in a city was enough to spell certain doom. The fact that Tatsumaki had faced it really was a shock.

"Yeah. It was back when we were in middle school. You probably weren't around during the field trip to that island. Anyway…" Tatsumaki then activated her quirk and raised her hand at the monster. "I'll end this quick."

" **Oh, don't think it'd be so easy."**

Another monster showed up in the form of a huge rafflesia flower with slightly more rounded features. It sprouted out of the ground behind Junior Centipede, and opened its top to release a strange green gas.

"Cover your nose!" Izuku shouted and used his jacket to cover half of his face. "That monster is Raffleisdon! He's a Demon Level monster!"

"You sure know a lot about these monsters!" Tatsumaki said while using the neckline of her hoodie to cover her nose. She would've killed then anyway. But then she noticed the gas going deeper to the tunnel. "Shit! That's right! There are couples in here!"

"Go!" Izuku shouted. "You'll be able to get them out of here faster! I'll take on these monsters myself!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Trust me! I want you to rely on me, just I'm relying on you, Tatsumaki!"

The esper's mind flashed back to what Izuku had said on the boat. Now that she thought of it, Izuku was always trying to be there for her. She didn't want him to be harmed, but she accepted his words just in time.

" **Enough talking! Just die!"** Junior Centipede suddenly jumped at them.

Izuku and Tatsumaki reacted, and got out of the way. The esper flew past the two monsters while Izuku landed at the other side of the tunnel. Before leaving completely though, the esper turned back and shouted.

"You be okay, Midoriya! I believe in you!"

' _Right! I won't let you down, Tatsumaki.'_ Izuku thought and turned his attention at Junior Centipede.

 **"I'm** **going to make sure you regret it, kid! When I'm done with you, I'll kill Tatsumaki too!'** With that said, Junior Centipede jumped straight at Izuku.

Izuku responded by jumping over the monster. However, he wasn't entirely out of the monster's reach, thus it used it's back to hit him so hard he went up and hit the ceiling. The monster then made a U-turn and slammed its face at Izuku's body.

The teen was hurt, but not enough to keep him from fighting. He landed back at the same place as before, and was about to move, when suddenly he found his body unable to move.

' _I…I can't move?!'_ He thought, and then it occurred to him.

He had been so startled by Junior Centipede's attack that he forgot to cover his nose. The gas from Raffleisdon was covering every bit of the cave. So as its hypnotic effect overcame Izuku, he was left open to Junior Centipede, who went ahead to go around him and slam his body against the teen.

' **Feeling like a hero yet?!'** The monster mocked at it kept slamming Izuku.

It ended when it slammed him so hard the teen was sent flying into the water. Izuku's body was free from the hypnotic effect, but not out of danger yet. Junior Centipede dived it and widened its mandibles to kill him.

" **I'll make sure this water is coated in your blood!"**

' _As if!'_ Izuku thought strongly, and tightened his fist. _'The effect from the hypnotic gas is gone. That means!_ ** _HAWAII_ _…SMASH_ _!_ _'_**

Izuku's fist made contact with Junior Centipede's face. In barely a second, his whole body was shot out of the water, scattered into pieces before it hit the ground and water's surface. Raffleisdon was shocked by the defeat, and was even terrified when Izuku shot out of the water and headed straight for him.

' _ **That punch…I remember now!'**_ The monster thought. _'_ _ **Psykos warned of a boy that has been under the tutelage of All Might and Caped Baldy. Does it mean that Tatsumaki was with him?!'**_

"DETRIOT…" Izuku called out.

" **I won't die here!"** Raffleisdon cried out and shot out his vines.

It was too late to do anything. Izuku slammed his palms together, sending a powerful wing slash at the monster.

"…CLAP!"

Raffleisdon's vines were cut to mere pieces, and with him to add. The clap also sent parts of the tunnel crashing down. Izuku was quick to run out of the way of the debris, before coming to a stop when it was over.

"I…I DID IT!" Izuku exclaimed happily.

It wasn't everyday a kid with a quirk had taken down a Tiger level and Demon Level monster almost at the same time. But he was too quick to call out his victory. He noticed the water next to him shaking, and found out the reason soon enough.

From the distance, the Tunnel of Love exploded into dust that shot up to the sky. People around were being evacuated by heroes that were posted at the area. Meanwhile, Izuku was sent flying through the high air until he came crashing down on a booth.

' _What…What was that?'_ He wondered.

The monster revealed itself when it made a dive for Izuku. It was a blue version of Junior Centipede, except it had some kind of dark blue armor. It also had several armor layers covering its face and two sets of eyes and noses.

"Senior Centipede is alive too?!"

The monster never gave him a proper response. It dived straight at him with a loud cry. Fortunately, Izuku was able to jump out of the and land on his feet. But then he felt the ground rumble underneath, before being launched straight up to the air.

Senior Centipede had him in his reach, and proceeded to slash him with his antennae and mandibles. Izuku cried out in pain from each slash. His jacket was shredded in seconds, with the rest of his clothes and body receiving the rest of the attacks.

Senior Centipede then hit Izuku away. The teen was sent flying to a Ferris Wheel. He would've hit it if not for quickly grabbing on to one of the poles and clinging on to it.

" **Persistent…I hate persistent."** Senior Centipede said as he approached the Ferris Wheel. " **I too have someone I wish to kill as vengeance. I heard he's in this park. I'll kill you here and get him."**

With that, the monster began to circle the Ferris Wheel. Its aim was to intimidate Izuku by showing its width and overall size as it created a dust cloud. It would've worked for the old Izuku, but not the one clinging on to the Ferris Wheel.

' _It looks like no one is in the Ferris Wheel's carts. Good.'_ He then turned his focus back at Senior Centipede. _'According to the Monster Guidebook, Senior Centipede has a strong carapace that can withstand almost any missile and other physical attack. If I'm to end it here, I have to put everything I have in this punch.'_

He took a deep breath and released it. When he opened his eyes, his eyes flashed green, before having his whole body suddenly creating green red lines. Green electricity began shooting randomly from his body, but he didn't seem to mind. He jumped off the pole and allowed himself to descent.

Senior Centipede saw him coming down and charged tactics. Rather than continue it's move around the ride, it shot up to the air with its mandibles ready to cut Izuku into two this time.

While that was going on, Tatsumaki was making her way to the site of the battle. She could only hope that Izuku was fine until she could arrive. As for the heroes, some of them were heading to the place, with Metal Bat passing all of them in seconds.

"Dammit! Just one the day I was discharged from the hospital, that monster had to ruin my day with my little sister! I'll make sure that shit is nothing but a bloody pulp this time!" He shouted.

Back at Izuku, the distance between him and Senior Centipede was closing. Meanwhile, the power of Full Cowl coursed through his body before he clutched his fist.

' _I'll show Tatsumaki that I'm someone that she can rely on!'_ With that, he let out a loud cry. "ONE FOR ALL: ONE MILLION PERCENT! CALIFONIA...SMASSSHHH!"

His fist made contact with Senior Centipede's face, just as its pincers closed in on his body. With that much power put into his punch, Izuku punched Senior's upper body into bloody green pieces, with the outcome greatly felt.

Like a blast from the heavens, Izuku's punch decimated Senior Centipede's body, to the point that just mere pieces of it and blood were sent about flying. It also shook the entire amusement park in seconds, with the pro heroes and the evacuating citizens feeling it.

Tatsumaki was about to land on the ground, when the shockwave and dust came her way. She quickly put up a psychic shield to protect herself. However, the same wasn't for Metal Bat, who immediately stood his ground and covered his face with his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted.

Metal Bat wasn't the only one surprised and taken aback by this sudden shockwave. People within and even outside wondered what just happened. As for Tatsumaki, she ran as soon as the dust cloud began to clear.

"Midoriya! Midoriya, where are you?!" She called out.

The place where Senior Centipede once stood was a huge crater. The Ferris Wheel at the exact location came crashing down, with a certain someone coming down from the air.

Izuku was heading down, the power of Full Cowl still coursing through him. Tatsumaki's first thought was to use her quirk to slow him down, but that didn't matter.

Izuku's stomp split the ground in second. Tatsumaki stumbled and shielded her face when more dust slammed against her. It died sooner than the last one, and when she peaked through her arms, she was shocked at whom she was seeing.

Izuku's posture was heroic. As he stood back straight, his face seemed serious as Full Cowl's electricity danced about.

"Tatsumaki…" He called her with a serious face. "I…did it."

Tatsumaki put her arms down to behold what she was seeing. Except for the obvious new display of power, there was something new about him that was refreshing. Tatsumaki couldn't explain it right there, but she could feel it.

' _So…this is Izuku's true power…This is One for All.'_

Tatsumaki's gaze was interrupted when Izuku fell to his knee. He gripped his arm before Full Cowling shut down, and he groaned. Tatsumaki was quick to jump into the crater and run over to Izuku.

"Midoriya, are you okay?!" She shouted.

"Yeah…" Izuku answered and winced. "Looks like I sprained my arm. I guess you think I can't handle myself in a fight now."

"You idiot"' Before the teen could respond, she hit him on the head. "You did great! Thank you, Midoriya!"

Izuku was taken aback, but soon recovered and smiled. Before he could say anything back, though, the two teens heard a voice.

"Oi! You kids alright?!"

Metal Bat had arrived, though he was covered in sand. He jumped down to the crater with his bat held on to his shoulder.

"Are you the one that did this?! Pretty cool, kid!" He smirked.

"I remember you." Tatsumaki said.

"Yer, and I remember you, but you don't have time for that!" Metal Bat replied and turned his back at them. "Other pro Heroes are about to show up. You kids might get in trouble if they see you here. But don't worry…" He turned his head at them to show a cool smile. "I'll cover for you."

"Th-Thank you." Izuku said and nodded.

Tatsumaki nodded as well, and activated her quirk. She made sure to cover Izuku with him before flying off without anyone else seeing them. Metal Bat was pleased to see that they were gone. Now he just needed to deal with the paper work that'll come with reporting this incident.

* * *

"So…they lost." Psykos said with mild disappointment.

She was seated on her throne chair which was high up the ground. Her location was unknown as she continued looking at a medium-sized ball in her hand that showed the entire amusement park. "And I wasted such resources to bring those two back to life. At least I know my research on life and death is almost complete. But what do you think…Elder Centipede?'

The Dragon Level Monster revealed itself to her by moving its head above her. The look on its face showed no concern or anger for his comrades. As for the rest of its body, it could be seen moving about, covering every part of Psykos's throne room and beyond.

* * *

Tatsumaki and Izuku were walking by the sidewalks. They could see some ambulances and police cars going to the amusement park, which was just behind them by some miles. It had been somewhat rough, but now the both of them were at ease.

"Thanks for fixing my arm." Izuku said while rubbing his right arm. "I didn't think you could heal it."

Before leaving the amusement park entirely, they had gome back to get Tatsumaki's plushy and stopped at a shop nearby and brought some clothes. The staff there were kind enough to give Izuku some good ones for a nice price. It also helped that they were aware of the incident that happened.

So to the eyes of everyone, the both of them were just normal teens leaving. No scratches on Izuku's body, and Tatsumaki had her hood up to hide her hair.

"Yeah. It's not really like that Recovery old hag though." Tatsumaki replied to Izuku. "Anyway, you did pretty well. You're growing stronger, Midoriya."

"I am?" Izuku paused and raised his fist to see. Thinking back at what happened, he smiled and said. "Yeah…I am. All Might will be happy to hear."

"I''m sure he will. So…" She halted and turned to Izuku. The teenage boy was confused by her action until he saw the delighted smile on her face. "I'm going to be counting on you more from now on, Deku. I hope you won't mind."

"No, not at all." Izuku smiled back.

Time went on with nothing crazy happening. Izuku and Tatsumaki walked side by side, talking about themselves as Izuku led her to the place where the landlady lived. They could have moments like this if the landlady would allow the esper to stay in one of her apartments. As for their discussion for the majority of the time, it was about the fun they had before the monsters attacked.

"Well…that's the place." Izuku said while stopping at the front of the house.

They were in the suburban. Tatsumaki walked to the front lawn and turned back at Izuku. "Thanks, I'll handle it from here."

"Are you sure, Tatsumaki?" He asked. "I could talk to her since she knows me kind of well."

Tatsumaki couldn't help but chuckle. Izuku was always trying to help her, even at something as basic as meeting with someone. But she shook her head and answered. "No, you've done enough, Midoriya. Go home and rest. I'll be there in probably an hour depending on how the talks goes."

"Okay. See you later, Tatsumaki." He said and turned back.

"Oh, and Izuku…" She said, stopping him. The teen turned sideways to her, and was suddenly startled when she ran and hugged him. "Thank you…for being my friend."

Izuku's face redden as his mind was taken aback by the sudden physical contact. The esper released him and stepped back with her face looking away. She was trying hide away the blush on her cheeks.

"Um…Don't get used to it though! The hug, I mean. I…I just wanted to show my gratitude!" With that, she sprinted to the front door and ran inside the house.

Izuku just stared at the door. It was one thing for him to talk to an actual girl, and another to receive a hug from her. The boy's mind wasn't sure of what to say, so he recovered a little and muttered. "See you…Tatsumaki."

With that, he turned away and began heading home. It was a long walk, but he only made it that way because of his overthinking mind. Tatsumaki was on his mind, and as he thought over what they did together that day, he couldn't help but go into a trance and mutter exactly what his mind was thinking.

When he did get home, he was able to come out of his trance, and sigh at the door. He just couldn't make sense of these feelings. For the moment, he decided to put it away and get to his room. Fubuki and his mum greeted him, but he made light responses to them and headed to his room.

"What was that about?" Izuku's mum asked. "He doesn't look hurt, which is good, but –"

Fubuki smirked. "Looks like something pretty good happened to him and big sister."

Izuku's mum was left in the dark. Meanwhile, her son made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh and slammed his back against the door.

' _I know I haven't been touched by a girl like that, but…I would really like some answers.'_

"You want answers? You haven't seen anything then." asked another voice.

Izuku was startled, and looked up. Someone had obviously read his mind, and when he saw the person responsible, he was shocked at whom it was. It was Psykos, but at an age exactly at hI'm. She looked much innocent than her adult herself.

"Help me, Midoriya Izuku, you're my only hope." She said.

* * *

 **Told you she'll show up! And she came with a Star Wars quote!**

 **I'm going to end the chapter here. This chapter has gone longer than most chapters I've written for this fanfiction, so I hope you're happy.**

 **Now I know there's a bunch of questions that are on your mind. You can go ahead and ask them in the reviews. Do you think the relationship between Izuku and Tatsumaki was too fast, or do you think it was well done? Let me know in those reviews without being a dick.**

 **Yes, I said 'dick', and it's for a good reason. Some reviewers with no real sense of critic just go ahead to insult me and this fanfiction, like I hurt their feelings or killed their cat? Relax! No matter what I do here won't affect their canon counterparts! Do I need to say this?! No, but I hate waking up to some people who go after me without some actual constructive criticism.**

 **Now I do respect some criticism. I know that I've made some mistakes in this fanfiction. But I hate it when someone decides to target me badly and my skills with no reference to why they feel that way. So please, be calm and don't act like we're enemies! Thank you!**

 **One other thing I'd like to mention is Metal Bat. I changed the way he talked due to him just having a small appearance, and because his speech pattern at Heroes vs Garou fight was somewhat difficult. As for how Junior and Senior Centipede showed up even though they're dead, you should keep reading to find out.**

 **I'm going to end this here. If you have any questions, please let me know in the reviews. I wasn't able to cover everything (like how Izuku used Full Cowl so early), and how much stronger Izuku has become. But I do plan on releasing a author's commentary that would talk majorly about the things some readers have brought up about the fanfic. So ask any question you have now.**

Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. Please continue to support this fanfiction by clicking on favorite and follow. Also, review because that gives me the strength to continue. Bye!


	28. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day/night! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **I apologize for taking this long to update. I've actually been working on the first video for the Youtube channel. I actually wanted to post the first video before sending a chapter out, but then I felt that making the video will take longer than I'd hoped. So any more detail about that is at the end of the chapter.**

 **Good news. I've seen you guys lovely reviews, and I've decided to make the Saitama and Yu chapter possible. That would be before we start the next big arc, so keep that in mind.**

 **For those of you who didn't see the FAQ I made before deleting it, I answered some questions and explained some issues. I also showed what would happen next by typing down certain scenes while adding the lyrics of the One Punch Man season 2 opening theme.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 27.5: SPECIAL CHAPTER**

 **SEVEN YEARS AGO**

Teenage Yu's head hurt. She let out a weak moan before weakly opening her eyes to see where she was. To her surprise, she was hanging upside down in an unknown location.

"What? Where am I?" She asked while looking around. When she tried moving her arms, she found that she was restrained by a chain.

"Don't bother struggling. You're my captive until Saitama comes here." said a male voice.

Yu recognized that voice and looked to an air walkway by her side. When her eyes landed on the teenage boy with black spandex, a purple scarf and long black hair that made him look almost like a girl, she was angry.

"Speed O' Sound Sonic!" She called out his name. "What the hell did you do to me?! Where is this?! You better explain yourself or else I'll –"

Yu was silenced when a black goo was shot to her mouth, which closed her lips instantly. She muffled in anger, but none of it was audible enough for Sonic to hear – not that he cared. He was sitting on a railing with an annoyed look on her face.

"This is why I don't like getting involved with girls. All you girls every do is talk. It's really annoying"

"Hey!" Yu shouted through the goo.

Sonic didn't care that she was offended though. "By the way, don't try to grow big unless you want to take a nice bath in acid."

Yu raised an eyebrow before looking down to see what he meant. She was surprised to find that she was hanging upside down above an open tank filled to the brim with unknown chemicals. It seemed the ninja assassin noticed her reaction, and smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

"This is an abandoned warehouse I found. Now all I have to do is wait for Saitama and that purple-haired girl to arrive."

Just then, there was a loud boom, to which Sonic grinned. When he and Yu looked at the direction it came from, there saw a dust cloud, which was then followed by teenage Psykos flying out of it with teenage Saitama behind her. Just like Yu, the both of them were in their hero costumes.

"Right on time." With that, Sonic stood up and spread his arms. "Saitama! We meet again, but for the last time! Just know that when this is over, only I will be walking out of this place alive!"

"Oh, it's you again." Saitama groaned with mild annoyance. "You're…um…Jack O' Lantern Panic, right?"

"IT'S SPEED O' SOUND SONIC!" Sonic yelled in anger. "How can you forget your arch-nemesis?! You punched me…" He paused and tightened his legs, which shook. His mind flashbacked back to the moment he accidentally came down on Saitama's raised fist with his legs wide open.

Psykos snorted, and laughed. "Wait, you're still mad about that?! Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh!" Sonic shouted, before a grin formed on his face. He displayed some kind of remote in his hand and pressed a red button on it. "Since you think that's funny, here's my reason to laugh!"

The chain holding Yu began to move downwards to the tank of acid. Psykos and Saitama were shocked by the scene, to which the esper responded by flying towards her.

"Yu! Hold on, I'll save you!" She shouted.

"Not so fast!" Sonic said and pulled out a small iron rod.

As Psykos was heading straight for Yu, the ninja-assassin threw the rod at a small tank that the esper would pass. Unknown to her, there was a bunch of black balls tied to it, which upon impact by the iron exploded when she passed it.

She was barely able to make a shield before the fire hit her. However, the blunt from the explosion knocked her to the ground. She groaned and tried to get up just in time to look around her and see that the fire was spreading now.

Sonic didn't seem to care though. He leapt straight at her with his blade drawn out for the kill. Psykos would've responded to it, but Saitama got between them and grabbed Sonic's arm. The ninja-assassin responded by kicking Saitama in the face, before landing on his feet a few meters away from Psykos.

Saitama had been knocked to the ground, before he stood back up and looked over to Psykos. "You alright? Go save Takeyama. I've got this guy."

Sonic suddenly charged at him. "Worry about yourself! Wind Blade Kick!"

The ninja-assassin sent himself straight for Saitama with a fast front kick. His foot would've hit Saitama if he didn't jump out of the way in time. But even that chance was taken when Sonic appeared in front of him while both of them were in the air.

"Exploding Shuriken!" Sonic shouted and threw five shurikens at the teen.

Saitama was hit by the attacks and sent flying away. Sonic laughed in triumphant, while Psykos seemed shocked at the scene.

"Saitama!" She shouted.

Her first thought was to assist him, but then she remembered what he had told her. She could only hope he could hold on until she saved Yu. So she flew over to Yu as fast as she could.

While she was at the rescue, Sonic landed in front of pile of rubble. Saitama had been knocked to the place, but now that his body seemed unresponsive, Sonic began to walk over to him with a feeling that he had longed for. It was the feeling of sweet victory.

"I haven't even gotten to use the new technique I developed just to beat up. Don't think the fire will finish you before I can." Sonic said.

Saitama moved and sat up. He looked over to the approaching Sonic and said. "If you wanted to fight me so bad, you should've just told me. You didn't need to kidnap Takeyama just to get my attention."

"Perhaps, but she's more of a pest that that purple-haired one. Do I look like an ant to be stepped on?!"

Saitama was unsure about his response to that. It was true that Yu has tried to step on Sonic one time they faced him.

Sonic continued with a mad grin. "Fortunately, that doesn't matter. I can kill her anytime I want thanks to the training I've acquired from my village. Now…prepare for your own death, Saitama. This is a technique I formed just to kill you."

With that said, Saitama was astonished at what the ninja-assassin did next. Sonic began to make afterimages of himself, with his body looking so blurry since he was moving at the speed of sound.

"This is the technique that will finish you off, Saitama! I call this Four Shadows Burial: Scattered Flash Slash!"

Saitama looked around him for any sign of an attack. Sonic struck him, however, with his blades making numerous cuts on the teen's body. Saitama tried to punch at them from any direction, but it did no good. Sonic was faster than he could keep up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE POWERLESS AGAINST MY TECHNIQUE, SAITAMA!?" He said while still hitting him from every side. "NOW TO BRING ABOUT YOUR END! GOODBYE, SAITAMA!"

The teen closed his eyes, seemingly accepting his end. Sonic thought the same thing and went for the kill, when suddenly he was surprised. Sonic had swung his blade for a direct kill, only for Saitama to move aside and dodge it with a speed possibly higher than his.

"N-Nani?!" Sonic stuttered with shock in his eyes. When he looked back at Saitama, he found the teen's eyes snapped open, followed by his fist coming close to him.

Sonic was instantly frightened. His instincts took over and made him jump away from the area before Saitama's punch could reach.

' _What the hell was that? He saw through my technique like that?! But not only that, he dodged it!'_ Sonic thought, and growled in anger. "How did you dodge my technique?! I was certain that I perfected it!"

Saitama's face changed to a casual one. "Oh, that's easy. I just copied what I saw from an anime I watched."

Sonic's soul seemed to have shattered. He stared at Saitama with a blank expression, and said nothing until a snarl crossed his face.

"An anime?! An anime?! You saw through my technique because of some stupid anime?!"

"It's not stupid. It's pretty cool if you –"

"Shut it! I don't care!" Sonic retorted and pushed his arm aside angrily. "You've made a fool out of me for the last time, Saitama! I won't be surprised again! That I swear!"

Yu thought otherwise. Before Sonic knew it, the girl's giant hand slammed on him with such force that it knocked him out. She then grabbed his body in her hand and stood up straight.

"You were saying?" She asked rhetorically.

The situation changed when the fire began to peak. A few explosions were happened before pieces of ceiling debris began to descend. Psykos flew over to Yu's head and shouted. "The whole place is coming down! We have to get going!"

"You're right!" Yu said and coughed. She turned her head to Saitama and reached her hand to him. "Come on!"

Saitama nodded and leapt over to her open palm. Once he landed there, the giant girl ran through the warehouse's walls as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Psykos followed her by being directly behind her. It isn't long before they came out of the warehouse, just in time for it to explode in a fiery blast.

The force of the explosion was enough to send Yu flying. Each teenager screamed before they hit the snowy ground, with Yu shrinking back to normal just in time. The next time they stood up, it was to watch the warehouse's remains falling to the ground as ash.

"Looks like we made it out." Saitama said dryly.

"You think?" Yu raised her eyebrow at him, and turned away. She sighed. "I hate that guy. I wasn't looking forward to my winter vacation as an abductee."

"Yeah…"Psykos said and looked around. "Wait, a minute. Where is Sonic?"

Saitama and Yu's eyes widened before they looked around themselves for the ninja-assassin. There was no sign of him. But then his voice came, but with an echo when he spoke.

"You've won this battle, Saitama! But mark my word! This isn't over! I will return no matter how long it will takes me to -"

Psykos's eyes turned entirely green. "I've found him!" She announced.

She then stretched her arm to a tree nearby and broke a branch. Sonic screamed and hit the snowy ground instantly. When he tried to stand up, he was caught in Psykos's psychic bind which made it hard for him to move.

"And now…you're going to jail." Yu smirked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sonic growled in anger.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Present day Sonic was snarling as he marched to a lone table with a tray of prison food in his hands. Dressed in the familiar uniform, the ninja-assassin was reminiscing the day he had been put in the prison years ago.

The prison wasn't like any average prison one might think. It was a high level prison located in an island close to the Japanese mainland, with the sole intention of keeping powerful quirk users locked up.

Sonic had no quirk, which wasn't a surprise. Why else would be in a prison for criminals with quirks? It was simple really. Sonic was known as a big threat, not just in Japan but worldwide. He has assassinated politicians, undercover agents, human rights activities, with just those mentioned being people that authorities were able to discover their bodies.

Sonic killed many people despite being young at the time. Upon his arrest, the international community pressured the Japanese government to have him locked up at their most secured prison. He was even trialed as an adult for reasons that were obvious to many. Even though he had no quirk, he was a dangerous human being to be left unchecked.

' _It's all her damn fault.'_ Sonic thought when he sat at his table. _'I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her damn quirk. I've tried many attempts to escape, only for all of them to fail badly. It doesn't help that they have that Pro Hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner, locked up here.'_

The mentioned Pro Hero flashed in his mind. Sonic shuddered as he looked down at his prison food. _'I was lucky that he wasn't interested in teenage boys. But…I can't keep evading him forever. I have to find a way to get out, even if it costs me my life. No…not until I've killed Saitama.'_

' _ **I think I can arrange that.'**_

Sonic gasped and looked around him. There wasn't a sign of a person close to him that spoke. Every prisoner was on their own, either eating or talking amongst their respective groups. Sonic could see Puri-Puri Prisoner sitting at a distant table occupied with 'his boys', who obviously from their face expression didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He shuddered when Puri-Puri Prisoner winked at him, and turned away. He was taken aback at that moment, however, when he saw a woman in a lab coat sitting directly across him. A second later he recognized her purple hair and square framed glasses.

"You!" Sonic snarled. "I remember you! You're one of Saitama's girls that keep following him around!"

"Ah yes, I see that you have been in the dark. I guess even in prison, the news don't get in here. The Japanese government have really outdone themselves."

Sonic instantly stand up. He wanted to attack her so bad. But then he felt her psychic bind on him, and was forced back on his seat.

"Now. Now. Sonic. We don't need to be adversaries like those times. I...have something that would interest you. Freedom."

"You're joking." Sonic said strictly. "A Pro Hero like you wants to help me. You must think of me as a fool. Tell me why the guards would even allow you here. It's suicidal for someone with a hero status to step here amongst these villains."

Psykos chuckled. "You mistake me for a hero. Oh, Sonic, so much you have missed while you were here." Her response annoyed Sonic, but she continued. "I am no longer the girl you last met those years back, nor do I have any ties with Saitama. My ambition is to rid the world of the filth that is humans."

Sonic suddenly laughed. Psykos seemed unfazed by it, with the same for everyone in the prison. The ninja-assassin stopped and glared at her. "You want to kill humans? I always knew heroes sprouted nonsense, but this…this is the funniest thing I've heard ever since I was thrown here. Isn't it you that once gave me some dumb speech at heroism that one time I tried to kill Saitama."

"Yes, that's right. But I was just being naïve and a fool." Psykos replied calmly. "You don't seem to believe me, so you'll just have to confirm things once you step out of this prison. There's a boat that's waiting at north. All you have to do is walk right out of here and get it."

"Hmph…I don't know if you've become braindead, but I won't make it through. These ankle monitors they placed on people like me doesn't just monitor my movement, it increases the gravity on my feet. I can't even run as fast as I can even if I want to."

"Then let's fix that."

The ankle monitors on Sonic's legs fell to the ground. Sonic was surprised, and even looked around for any sign of guards running towards him.

"How did you –"

"I've made our presence in the minds of the guards, prisoners, and that pro hero unnoticeable. Even if you walk out here, they won't even acknowledge your escape. I've also taken the chance to place your suit and weapons in the boat, so you can get back to work."

Sonic became suspicious. "And what's in this for you? Even if you've changed, there's something you're after, right?"

"You're not as dumb as you look." Psykos said casually. Even though the insult angered Sonic, she explained herself. "I want Saitama dead. He's one of the major threats to my ultimate goal. If you haven't heard, he's the No. 3 Pro Hero in the world."

"Hmph, like I care about dumb ranks."

With that, Sonic stood up and began to walk away. Before leaving Psykos entirely though, he halted and said to her without looking back. "Just so we're clear. I don't owe you anything." He said.

"I never imagined such. After all, we both want Saitama dead." She smirked.

Sonic huffed lightly and walked away. He found out soon enough that Psykos was right about the state of the prison's security. No one really paid attention to him. The security locks responded to him by opening their doors. When he stepped out, even the guards posted at the lookout points paid no attention to him.

For the first time in a long time, he was free. He paused and took a deep breath of the nightly air and spread his arms back. It felt so good to be back.

He grinned madly. "I'm coming for you soon, Saitama!"

With that, he walked over to the boat awaiting him, and left the island entirely. He was unaware that at one of the lookout points two monsters were watching him.

There was a trail of blood that spread on the floor. A guard that was posted there was lying at the lookout point dead. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame had made quick work on him. Now they were watching as Sonic left the island on a speedboat.

"Was it wise to release him? She didn't offer him a monster cell to join us." Hellfire Flame said.

"Yes, but perhaps that's for the best. Sonic is nothing but a tool that we can use, am I right, Psykos?"

Psykos appeared behind them with mischievous grin. "I see I'm not the only one who thinks such."

Hellfire Flame turned to her, with the same for his comrade. With his arms wrapped across his chest, he asked. "So he really is a pawn? I thought it was odd when you mentioned that you wanted him to kill the Caped Baldy."

"If that fool could kill Caped Baldy, I would've had you two or even Elder Centipede do it for me. I might've even done it myself." Psykos then went on to explain. "But none of us, not even our dear Monster King is anywhere strong enough to beat him."

"That's not assuring." Gale Wind said. "Then why set him free?"

"We need a distraction. With the hero society now alert about the Monster Association, we'll need a set of distractions to divert or divide their attention. Sonic is just a part of it."

"And the Caped Baldy?" Hellfire Flame asked. "Even if All Might will dealt with as you've foreseen, that pro hero is still a threat on his own."

"That is true, hence the reason we have to stall as much as we can so that… **he** will give us the upper hand we need to be rid of Caped Baldy."

"He?" Both Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame asked.

"Oh, did I not tell you? We'll be getting a visitor in a few months. The Dominator of the universe; the one who will give us the greatest advantage, **Boros**."

* * *

 **AN UNSPECIFIC POINT IN THE FUTURE**

Black smoke was rising to the sky as explosions went about. The skies were black as ash as above the city is an alien spaceship which once contained aliens that were currently engaged in combat with heroes and the military. About a good size of the city seemed to be in a state of ruins, with much more to come. Musutafu has been invaded by aliens.

Boros cared little about the chaos though. He was in search of someone, when suddenly he sensed a change in the air and swiftly swung his hand at an incoming attack. A large orange energy ball had for him, only to hit swung away with one movement from the alien boss.

"These humans sure are relentless, not that it matters much." Boros said.

Just then, Mount Lady in her giant form ran through messed up building, crumbling it in the process. She showed no means of holding back as she snarled at the sight of Boros, and swung her fist down at him. The alien pirate captain barely needed to stretch his hand back to catch her fist. Even though he was small, he was more than strong enough to hold off Mount Lady.

"We won't let you get anywhere near, Saitama!" Mount Lady yelled. She then switched her fist for her leg and swung it at him.

Boros turned to her entirely with an unfazed face. Even though he could see her attack coming, it posed no real threat to him. "So you do know him. However…" He paused and raised his arm at her. "I have no dealing with you, human."

With that said, he flickered is finger, which surprisingly caused a powerful wind straight for Mount Lady. The Pro Hero was hit at the stomach, with a force so powerful that it made her spat out blood before being shot twenty feet in the air.

Boros suddenly appeared above her with his arms crossed. When the both of them made eye-contact, the alien took a small breathe and released a powerful wind against Mount Lady, and watch her scream as she came crashing down at some buildings.

A loud impact was heard before a dust cloud covered everything. Boros landed in front of the ruin and waved his right hand to get rid of the dust cloud. It was then that he saw Mount Lady lying at the debris that were once buildings, completely beaten, wounded and unconscious.

"Perhaps, if I take you as a captive, it would be enough to bring him to me. I'm not as impatient as I was before."

"You will do no such thing."

Just then a beam of orange light hit the ground a few meters from him. Boros looked at it and watched until it died down to see whom the source of it was. Genos had arrived on the scene, before stretching his right hand at him with a scowl.

"I will make certain that you're eliminated, Boros." He said.

"So you're the one who shot that weak attack earlier. I'm assuming you know Saitama." Boros's lips then shaped to a small smile. "Hmm, I guess I can do with an appetizer before the main dish. Try not to disappoint me, cyborg. I'll be taking you as a captive too, so take a bit of comfort with that."

"We'll just have to see about that, Dominator of the Universe."

* * *

Present day Psykos smirked widely before pushing her glasses back in a classic anime genius way. "Yes! Yes! I can see the ending! We need not worry about our victory! It's very much certain…once I make my move!"

Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame didn't know what to make of it when they glanced at each other. But whatever it might be, they were going to take it as good news.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A glimpse at the past, present and the future. Bet none of you expected that huh?**

 **Yes, this is the end of this special chapter. Originally, I wanted to add what happened next with young Psykos and Izuku. But then I thought I should set the stage for some things that I'm sure you guys have been wondering like where is Sonic and when will Boros show up.**

 **The next chapter will pick up from what happened in the previous chapter. Look forward to that, my readers, because a lot will be coming. I might end up killing off a character *winks***

 **Anyway, a guest reviewer criticized Garou's character because he's working with the monsters. As everyone knows, Garou works on his own in canon and refuses to work with anyone else. But in this fanfic it seems like he's working with the monsters (which isn't true). Look back at the time the Monster Association intervened with his fight with Metal Bat. You can see he despises them.**

 **Garou hates the monster association. He doesn't even want to be their king. He also hates Psykos because of her personality and attitude. When it comes to goals, both of them have different ideas for the human race. Garou wants to destroy the concept of heroes, while Psykos wants to destroy all of humanity. He's only complying with her so he can get close to Tatsumaki without anyone getting in his way. Once he's strong enough, he'll like to get rid of Psykos so she doesn't get in his way.**

 **To another guest reviewer, I never said Metal Bat was gone. Metal Bat will return.**

 **As for any reviewer's critic about the romantic chapter between Tatsumaki and Izuku, I have to approach the love between them in a delicate manner. I think I've already explained enough about that in the chapter I had it featured. But, honestly, I can't just jump to them kissing and suddenly making themselves official. I do, however, appreciate hearing what you thought about it, as well as your opinions.**

 **Now about the Youtube channel, I'm still working on the first video since I'm basically getting the music, editing the voice and making the video frames necessary. Good news, the music has been decided, and I'm halfway done with the voice editing. But it'll take some time (probably a week at most) to get most of the things done so it can be uploaded to Youtube.**

 **When the video is uploaded, I'll be sure to let you guys know.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. Be sure to let me know your thoughts on the special chapter. I'll see you next time.**


	29. The Truth

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day/night! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **I see some of you enjoyed seeing Sonic again. I hope to bring him in a future chapter that would be very entertaining. He has no idea of how strong Saitama has gotten since they last met, so that would be fun to read.**

 **I find it fun and amusing that a lot of you have begun to predict that Boros would lose (which is obvious). But I hope this chapter and the next one will make you realize that there's more to Psykos plan than just letting Boros fight him.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 28: The Truth**

There were a lot of things that had coursed through Izuku's mind on his way home. Most of them had to do with his outing with Tatsumaki, and this strange feeling that he was experiencing. Of course, there was nothing wrong with it, because if he was going to be honest with himself, he found nothing wrong with it.

He should've gone to his bed and contemplated about it till he fell asleep. That was a part of the plan before he encountered the one person that should never be in his room.

Few minutes had since passed when it happened. Izuku was seated at a long couch with Fubuki at his side. He couldn't really drop his guard around the person whom had unexpectedly come to his home without being announced. He already doubted that she needed to be invited considering what she had done not long ago.

Psykos looked very different from what Izuku had seen personally. Though he hadn't seen her human form prior to her sudden transformation to a monster, he has seen her face throughout the news. She was basically the talk of the country for obvious reasons.

Monsters were known to rarely team up with one another Even when they did, it always has to do with certain categories like their threat level and their interest in destruction. But any thought and study about their actions were thrown when Psykos had ordered monsters from the lowest to Dragon level to attack the city.

So, of course, Izuku had more than enough reason to be careful around her. She did say that she meant no harm, but even Izuku found that hard to believe. He just obliged since he knew he couldn't fight her without getting his mother and Fubuki in trouble.

Speaking of his mother, what did she think of the villain in their home?

She was scared, to say the least. Like most citizen in the city, she had seen the whole incident involving Psykos in UA and outside the institution. The esper assured that she meant no harm, and yet she found that hard to believe that. She may have a quirk too, but she knew she was nowhere able to defend her son and Fubuki, much less herself.

She did what she could do. She offered to make some tea and tried to hide the fear in her. The thought of using her time in the kitchen alone was even there. But she still feared for her son, and acted normally. She just hoped that whatever the esper wanted, it won't end up with her son and Fubuki getting killed.

"Thank you." Young Psykos said as she took the cup of tea.

She was already aware of the state of her presence in the room. As she sipped the tea, she sensed as Izuku's mother sat close to the armrest of the couch, close to her while also in a position that prevented Fubuki and Izuku from being any closer to the esper.

She found it nice and admirable.

"You…remind me of my mother. Always thinking about your child's safety. I…like that." She said. Surprisingly, it sounded sadder than anything menacing as she dropped the tea cup on the coffee table.

Izuku's mum gulped a saliva and tried to think of a proper response. She couldn't afford to get on the esper's bad side.

"If you don't mind me asking, but…why are you here?" She asked. "We have nothing to give you. If you have a grudge against my son or Tatsumaki, let me be the one to repay it…in anyway you seem fit."

"Mum, no!" Izuku retorted. "You don't have to –"

He was cut off before he finished. The reason was Psykos, who suddenly began to sob, much to the surprise of everyone there. Was she really the ruthless esper they had seen?

"I'm…I'm sorry." Psykos softly apologized as she wiped her tears. "It's just…I miss my mother so much. She was always there for me when I needed her and I…killed her in my own panic."

Izuku and his mother were taken by her statement. What did she mean by killing her own mother in panic? Was she going to kill his mother too? That last question scared Izuku, but fortunately Psykos noticed.

"I guess I should explain myself. But before I do, we should wait for…her."

"Her?" Fubuki asked.

Psykos fell silent and closed her eyes. Her green aura appeared and vanished before she snapped open and she said solemnly. "She's here."

Izuku, his mother and Fubuki found out who she meant. The door suddenly blew open with a mighty wind flying right in. Before any of them could question it, Psykos was sent flying to the wall behind her before feeling a strong amount of psychic pressure on her body.

"If you wanted to die so badly, you shouldn't have come here, Psykos!" Tatsumaki's voice could be heard.

Everything in the living room was shaking violently due to the sudden psychic power flowing in the room. The esper responsible stepped inside the apartment with her eyes glowing bright green and a snarl across her face.

"This time I'll end you right away!" She stated angrily.

Izuku and the others were huddled together due to the psychic energy around. Even Fubuki found it near-intoxicating despite not being in the center of it. Meanwhile, Psykos could feel herself being thrown apart, which showed as green cracks formed around body.

"Tatsumaki…wait. You…You don't understand!" Psykos said to her with pain. "I'm not her! I'm not…the Psykos you know!"

"Lies!" Tatsumaki retorted and extended her hand to her. "Now just die!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Psykos screamed.

The cracks were expanding, with bright green light shining through them. Izuku's mum was shielding her son and Fubuki in her arms, when suddenly her son got of her grip and looked at Psykos's crying face.

' _She's…in pain?'_ Izuku noticed instantly.

His body made its own decision. Before his mind could comprehend, he rushed over to Tatsumaki and embraced her in his arms with her eyes closed. The green haired esper was taken aback, and lost her connection on Psykos.

The purple-haired esper was freed and hit the ground. At the same time, everything settled down, but not without Tatsumaki being angry at Izuku.

"W-What the hell, Midoriya?!" Tatsumaki yelled as she forced herself out of his grip. She held nothing back as she faced him. "Do you know what you just did?! I was just about to end her! I was going to end everything that she'll do, and you stopped me!"

"I'm…sorry." Izuku apologized with guilt and stepped back. "My body…just moved on its own. She was in pain and…"

"Idiot!" Tatsumaki suddenly yelled at her. "Are you comparing this to Bakugou?! So I'm the villain now?! You're an idiot, and that's really obvious right now!"

Izuku was really hurt by that. She has called him an idiot many times, but this one really hit him badly.

"Tatsumaki, I –"

"Stop it!" Psykos suddenly shouted.

She was panting heavily as she tried getting back on her feet. The cracks on her body were closing up, but she still looked weak as she staggered to her feet.

"Izuku did…the right thing. I'm…not your real enemy, though I take full responsibility for what I've done to you in the past."

Tatsumaki's mood didn't change. She simply activated her quirk again and extended her right arm at Psykos to deal the final blow. Izuku couldn't stop her this time, and Psykos knew that just from seeing it.

The last thing she could do was apologize. Thus, as she felt Tatsumaki's psychic energy on her, she closed her eyes and said. "For what it's worth, I'm…sorry."

Tatsumaki gasped and powered down. She was a bit baffled. "You…apologized? The Psykos I know would never apologize…unless you're not her, are you?"

"Took you this long to notice?" Psykos halfheartedly smiled.

She regained some of her strength and stood straight. "You're right. I'm not the Psykos that you've known for years. I'm…the one that existed before she – or should I say – I became insane."

"I don't understand." Tatsumaki responded with uncertainty. "Now that I got a good sense of you, your essence is so much weaker than when I fought you. What's up with that?"

"I can explain that, and a lot more."

Tatsumaki chose to listen, even though she didn't fully believe her. The door was closed by Psykos with her own psychic power, before she sat back on the lone couch to explain. Izuku and Tatsumaki remained standing while the mother in the room and Fubuki just watched.

Everyone besides the two espers could tell there was a mystery between the two of them. Tatsumaki's statement earlier had proven that, but not into any clarity of what happened. But she explained anyway.

"I should start with when it all began seven years ago." She said. "You see, I was the only esper in UA's history, and a loner when I enrolled. The only friend I had at that time was Recovery Girl. She was…really sweet to me."

The esper held back tears, but it was clear that she was deeply sadden over the pro hero. Izuku had a feeling to why she acted that way.

' _Amongst the heroes hurt in UA, Recovery Girl was the first. It's possible that Psykos personally hurt her.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry…Like I was saying, I was a loner before coming across the bald hero you know today, but of course back then he still had hair."

"Saitama." Fubuki said.

Psykos nodded, to which Tatsumaki responded by crossing her arms across her chest. "So you do know that baldy. I was kind of hoping to meet him so he would explain his connection to you."

"I'm not surprised." Psykos replied. "But please don't blame him for what happened to you. It was my own fault for venturing into something I shouldn't have even considered."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The Third Eye." Psykos answered.

Not surprising, her answer got some confused looks, which she went ahead to answer.

"The Third Eye is an ability an esper can activate if they're able to achieve it. It's the power to look into the future."

"The future?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but…that's what I was able to achieve. Before that time, I was best friends with Takeyama and Saitama…We would go on a lot of adventures…and fight all kinds of villains and monsters. Those were really nice times."

Tatsumaki seemed uninterested, and scowled a bit. "Like I care about your dumb adventures. Just who is Takeyama?"

"She's talking about Mount Lady." Izuku told her. "Takeyama Yu is her civilian name."

Psykos added. "And she was one of the few greatest people I ever met. And…I almost killed her."

"You're awful, we get it." Tatsumaki stated with a glare. She held zero sympathy for Psykos. "Now tell us what you saw."

The purple-haired esper continued. "I can't say in detail – not because I don't want to – but because I only have a…feeling of the bad things. For this version of me to survive, my subconscious made sure I somewhat forgot the terrible things that I saw, so I only know how bad they are from a feeling. Does that make sense?"

"No." Tatsumaki answered.

"I…kind of do." Fubuki said while raising her hand up. "What you basically said is that you have a 'gut feeling' of the bad future, which is why you exist as a good person. Does that mean you're a split personality of her?"

"I…guess you could say that." Psykos smiled nicely. "But I like to think of myself as the old Psykos, or a split conscious that manifested itself."

"So does that mean the other 'you' is not the real you?" It was Izuku that asked this time.

"What is real or fake?" Psykos asked rhetorically and looked up the ceiling. "Can I really say I'm the real Psykos, when I still look like myself seven years ago? Should I say she's a fake just because she turned evil? Good and evil are just two sides of the same coin, Izuku. No matter how you debate about it, it really just depends on one's view. Garou is an example of that."

"Garou? What about him?" Tatsumaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He…" She paused and looked at Izuku. "He's kind of like you. If anything, he's a representation of what your life could've been if you chose a different path."

"I find that hard to believe." Izuku's tone then became deep. "All he does is attack heroes that are just there to help people. He puts other people in danger just to make himself feel good."

Psykos giggled. It surprised everyone there, before she explained.

"Sorry, but that's just too hypocritical of you, Midoriya. You're following the general thought everyone has. People thought you were quirkless, and because of that they said you couldn't be a hero. You should know more than anyone how it feels to be misjudged."

Izuku's mum frowned and looked away. Her mind flashed back to that moment years ago that she cried on to her five year old son. She couldn't believe at the time that he could be a hero, and now that he was on his way to become one, she still blamed herself for not believing in him at the time he needed her support.

' _How does she know that?'_ Izuku asked in his mind. He glanced at Tatsumaki, who just seemed focus on Psykos, and went back to his thoughts. _'Well…it's not like being quirkless was a secret, but then again the other version of her invaded UA and hacked the systems. It's possible she knows that part of me because of my records from elementary and middle school.'_

"Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with assuming things." Psykos said in response to Izuku's mother. She then stood up. "Sometimes we believe what we see are facts, when in reality there might be something we don't really know or understand." With that said, she walked over to the mother and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Tatsumaki sensed no hostility from the other esper. But she still watched as the esper made eye contact with Izuku's mum.

"Please…don't feel bad about what you felt that time. You were being honest, and frankly…that's all a child could ever want from a parent." Just then, her voice began to crack as she continued with sadness. "A mother that is honest and yet so caring to a child…I can't tell you how nice it must be to have one around. So, please…don't be sad about –"

Before she could finish, the mother grabbed her and pulled her to her body. Psykos was taken aback by the action, and was about to question it, when suddenly she felt the motherly embraced, and her words.

"You don't have to keep fighting it. I know you missed your mother very much. Any daughter would feel that way…so feel free to let it all out."

"A-Are you…sure?" Though she said that, tears were already building up.

"Yes."

Psykos didn't think about confirming that twice before the tears came flowing out. Izuku and the others watched, the boy and Fubuki feeling bad for the esper. Those tears that ran down her cheeks and wet his mother's shirt were no way fake. If anything, they contained so much pain that the esper had to keep to herself for so long.

Tatsumaki was conflicted about it, and even looked away. It was almost hard for her to believe that this was the woman who made her childhood a living hell.

As time went on, Psykos was sleeping on the couch with her head on Izuku's mother's lap. She seemed so at peace with herself after a long period of crying. Tatsumaki had nothing to say about it, and turned away to leave. Izuku and the others noticed.

"You're leaving?" He asked with a curious face.

"Yeah, but…" She paused and extended her right arm at him and his mother. The both of them were covered briefly in a green aura. "I just placed a psychic link on the both of you. That way if any of you are in danger, I can be right here to deal with it."

Izuku frowned a bit. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Tatsumaki glanced at Psykos and turned to the door. She couldn't bring herself to show Izuku the face she was really showing. "If you know what that monster did to me, you'd know that there's no way I can ever forgive her."

She then opened the door and closed it behind her when she left. The room became silent as the three just stared at each other. It was like they were waiting for someone to break the silence. But just when his mother was about to, Psykos let out a moan and opened her eyes.

"Huh…I slept off. Weird…" She muttered and sat up.

Izuku and his mother took notice of that comment. What was so weird about sleeping off? Any normal person was capable of sleeping, even in the case of animals. But as the esper rubbed her eyes, none of them brought up the idea to ask her the question.

"Well I'm glad you're awake." Izuku's mother said with a smile and stood. "I'm going to prepare the guest room. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Um…thank you." Psykos was a bit surprised.

Izuku's mother simply smiled at her before walking away. It was just Psykos, Fubuki and Izuku that were left in the room when she noticed the absence of a certain esper.

"Where's Tatsumaki?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"She just left." Izuku answered while approaching her. "Is there something you wanted to tell her?"

"Yes…" She said with a hint of hesitance. She even looked away due to guilt and said. "You see, I…owe it to her to explain everything that happened between us. No one should be kept in the dark, even if they want you justly dead."

"But you're a nice person." Fubuki stated with a slight confused face. "Why would big sister want to kill you? I've seen her angry before, but…the way she acted earlier was really scary."

Psykos giggled and patted the little girl on the head. "You really don't remember huh. We've actually meant when you were littler."

"We have?"

Psykos frowned and nodded. Despite that it was obvious on her face that she wasn't happy about that encounter, the younger esper seemed excited, and even jumped closer to her on the couch.

"Then you know who my parents are, right? Big sister never spoke about them, and I don't know why. Where they really bad people?"

Psykos opened her mouth to say, before turning away with a grim look on her face. There was no way she could bring up the espers true origin so easily. It was much complex than Fubuki and Izuku could even think of.

The teenage boy seemed to notice, and understood at least that the parentage was something difficult to say. He kind of pitied Psykos of that knowledge and sat between her and Fubuki.

"You don't have to talk if you don't feel like it. No one here will pressure you to talk about it, so at least you should –"

"No, I have to. There's not enough time." She muttered.

"What?"

"Izuku…" She hesitantly turned her head to him. At the same time, a bunch of her hair lay on the side of her face facing him, before she asked the one question the teenage boy would never had expected.

"Has All Might told you about the man called…All for One?"

* * *

Tatsumaki was making her way to the outskirts of the city, specifically to a certain forest-like area. In the meantime, she was thinking about her approach to it, and how Child Emperor would react to Psykos's sudden presence. None of the thought worried her, but it did make her wonder what the child pro hero would do.

For the most part, her flight was peacefully before she noticed something very wrong. The whole area where Child Emperor's secret base should be was in completely destroyed. The very ground was in a terrible state, with pieces of the base lying on the ground.

"What the hell?" Though it came as a whisper, she was shocked.

She flew down and began walking around the area, confused at what she was seeing. Her concern then grew to a sense of worry before she sensed a familiar presence and turned back. It was young Psykos.

"You probably didn't know this, but…Child Emperor's base was attacked by the Subterranean army." She said.

"What?! When?!" Tatsumaki yelled in a tone that was clearly demanding.

"During the invasion at UA." Psykos revealed solemnly. "The other 'me' has been searching for Child Emperor ever since she got wind that he was recruiting other heroes to recreate the Hero Association."

' _Recreate the Hero Association? There was a thing like that?'_ Tatsumaki thought.

Whether the esper read her mind or not, she seemingly answered. "Some years after quirks became accepted, a powerful businessman created the Hero Association in order to combat the rising threat of monsters and criminals with quirks. But it grew corrupt once he stepped down, as heroes would try to intimidate or outwit each other while trying to get to the top spot. Eventually, the government forcefully dissolved them and took over the care of raising heroes. But you could say that the Hero Association foreshadowed what is wrong with some heroes today."

"I don't care about that!" Tatsumaki retorted and stepped forward. With a move of her right arm to her side, she angrily asked. "Where's Child Emperor?! You better not have killed him!"

"No, he's not dead, fortunately." Psykos revealed. "He was with some top pro heroes when the attack happened. They took him somewhere safe."

"Okay. So where is he?" Tatsumaki asked. She was beginning to calm down now that she knew that the child pro hero was safe. But then the look on Psykos faced made her think otherwise.

"If I knew, the other 'me' would've gone there to kill him herself."

Tatsumaki opened her mouth to say something, before letting out a small growl. The anger she suddenly felt couldn't be described, but she did express it when turned to her left and sent a psychic wave that destroyed everything in her path.

"This is all your fault!" Tatsumaki stated in anger, and turned to her with her entire eyes glowing green. "If you hadn't tried to play hero and look into the future, I wouldn't have had such a miserable childhood! Why don't you go and die somewhere?!"

Psykos's lips moved, but made no effort to mouth out something. She took in that cursed word with a pained expression, and held her hand together. Truth be told, she had expected this kind of outburst and more from Tatsumaki. It didn't make her feel better though.

"I guess you have something to look forward to then." She said.

"Huh?" Tatsumaki's green eyes returned back to normal. "What are you talking about?" And then it dawned on her before her eyes widened. "You're not able to maintain that body, are you?"

Psykos could only nod weakly. It was difficult for her to admit that she was actually dying. But after gulping a bit of saliva, she took a bit of a deep breath and found some courage to explain.

"Though I can be seen and felt by others, I'm…not able to keep it on. Each moment I try to act like I'm a normal person is actually making me weaker. I could've just been manifested as a spirit-like being, but…I wanted to feel again…even if it's for the last time. So…I have this one request from you, Tatsumaki, and I hope you actually do it…not just for me but for the safety of others."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kill me…please." She then pressed her hand on the middle of her chest. "You have to destroy this body before it disintegrates and returns back to the other me. Because I only have visions of good, she lacks some portion of her vision of the future."

Tatsumaki was speechless, to say the least. True, she wanted Psykos dead, but as she stared at the other esper, a realization dawned on her. This version of Psykos didn't just come to explain herself, she came to Izuku's house knowing that she (Tatsumaki) would kill her without any hesitance.

But the reaction she got from the esper was unexpected. Tatsumaki gritted her teeth in anger and activated her quirk. Rather than using it to kill her however, she levitated off the ground, and spoke.

"You think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of death just because you asked?! Screw you!"

"Tatsumaki, wait!" She called out, but was too late.

Tatsumaki flew off from the area in a speed that was nearly blinding. Psykos watched her retreating body, and felt a feeling of dread. Her body suddenly felt weaker, to which it caused her to clutch her stomach and fall to her knees.

Then she heard laughing.

" **You're just so…stupid."**

"You…" Young Psykos said through her gritted teeth.

Adult Psykos appeared in front of her in a misty form which resembled her monster's form. She began floating around her while speaking to her in mockery.

" **You thought asking her to kill you would save you from me? You should've known that esper won't help you, and because of that it will cause her dearly when I destroy everything she holds dear. I can already picture the look of regret on your face."**

"Why…?" Psykos asked weakly and staggered to her feet. "Why do you do this? Don't you understand you're trying to kill innocent lives that just want to live in peace?"

" **Peace?"** Adult Psykos humored and stopped in front of her. **"This world is wasted on the humanity. This world is finite, its resources finite. As humans have been left unchecked, their existence must cease to exist. Humans needs correctness."**

"You don't know that!" Young Psykos let out in outburst.

Before she knew it, however, she was backhanded by the evil esper, and knocked to the ground on her front. Adult esper pulled back her hand and, with a small scowl on her face, she said. **"I'm the only one who knows…At least, I'm the only one to act on it. I will shred this world of man down to its last atom and then, with me in charge, I shall create a new world of monsters. It's not what is lost but only what it is been given…a grateful world."**

With that said, the mist that composed of the esper turned into a black tornado, and disappeared almost instantly. Young Psykos was left on her own, panting heavily on her arms and knees, and her eyes staring at where her evil-self had been.

"I have to do something, even if I have to die trying." She muttered.

* * *

When the next day started, a certain group of pro heroes were in the mood to celebrate. Yu was finally discharged from the hospital, to which King thought that they should have a small get-together and talk about old times. It would be the first time in years since the three of them were together on something fun.

"Now remember, Takeyama, you can't use your quirk yet. Your body still needs to heal." King told her from behind. In his hands was a carton box.

"I know, I know. Geez, you're such a dad, King." Yu joked while walking alongside Saitama. The both of them were in their civilian clothes.

The press were more than aware of their presence in the hospital. Upon her discharge, word had gotten out from the hospital before the front had been flooded by news crew wanting to talk to Yu. It was going to be the first time she walked out of the hospital since her battle with Garou. So, not surprising, the world wanted to know how she was feeling.

Yu was a sucker for attention. She knew that better than anyone knew her. But she had snuck away from the hospital with Saitama and King and made it to her apartment building. They were now just heading to her apartment when suddenly someone unexpected appeared in front of them from the corridor.

His charming toothy smile was in the minds of millions across the world. Even though he was dressed as a civilian, there was no mistaking that muscular build and blonde hair that was styled in such a way that it belonged to only one pro hero.

"Takeyama Yu, welcome back from the hospital!" All Might greeted.

"All – All Might?!" Yu was surprised.

Saitama and King were pretty relaxed upon seeing him. Unlike her, they were used to seeing the pro hero due to their own various interactions with him in the past. But still, they understood how remarkable the encounter is to her since this was the first time she was meeting the No. 1 pro hero in person.

"I would've come to the hospital, but it would appear you are the talk of the city." All Might told her while standing brightly. "I find that as a good thing. You've become a shining beacon of hope, Mount Lady. For that, I thank you."

"Oh…uh, it's fine. Really." Yu blushed with a small smile.

Saitama and King glanced at each other with dull faces. Yu was acting so flushed to a pro hero they were used to seeing around. But rather than talk about it, Saitama disrupted the moment by faking a yawn.

"Oh wow, Toshinori. I didn't know you would show up…uninvited." The last part sounded a bit intimidating.

The No.1 Pro Hero caught wind of it, but was a bit taken aback. "Oh…is that so, Saitama? Perhaps, I should've called."

Yu growled at Saitama lowly, and turned back to All Might. "No, you can come with us. The more the merrier…right, Saitama and King?"

"Sure, I don't mind." King shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." Saitama reluctantly agreed.

So it was settled right there and then. All Might accompanied the trio to Yu's apartment, where their little party will take place. A thought dawned on Saitama, before he turned to Yu and asked.

"By the way, Takeyama, do you mind if I stay at your place for a while?"

"Eh?!" Yu blushed madly, in shock at what she heard. "Y-You want to live with me, Saitama?!"

"Yeah, but just until I can find another apartment. Some reporters found out where I live, and they're going to be annoying to my quiet life. I might as well move to somewhere until I can get another super cheap place to live."

King never understood Saitama's attraction to cheap things and discounts. The same was with All Might, who had his own accommodation. Saitama was one of the top three heroes in the world, and yet he chose to live at a place so cheap despite the high salary he should be getting from the government. It perplexed the two heroes, but at least they figured he was being modest or humble.

Yu was thinking something else. Though they were walking, she was thinking about the very idea that Saitama would be living with her. Just thinking that they'll be living together like a married couple was enough to redden her face and quicken the pace of her beating heart.

' _Saitama and I…living together. Is that really about to happen?'_ She wondered.

"Of course, Genos would have to stay too. Knowing him, he'll want to stay close to me. Speaking of which, I wonder how he's doing. I haven't heard anything from him since –"

"No, Genos will not live with us!" Yu shouted when she came to a stop. In return, she indirectly caused the men with her to stop and face her. It made her sidestep a bit. "I mean…my apartment can just fit for two people, so having Genos with us would be…too much. Besides, he's a young cyborg man, right? He can live on his own."

"You're right." Saitama replied and gave it a brief thought. "But knowing him, he'll probably want to stay in the same apartment building. I don't know how he'll do it, though."

"Then you'll stay…with me?" Yu asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure." Saitama cracked a small smile. "I hope I'm not too much trouble though. I have my own tooth brush, so that won't be a problem."

"No, none at all." Yu smiled and giggled.

She went ahead to walk past the others. The expression on her face was like that of a schoolgirl who was excited of a date. Saitama was oblivious to her mood, but not All Might and King, both of them whom glanced at each other and cracked a witty smile.

"Saitama…" King called and placed his hand on the bald hero's shoulder. "I never thought you'd be so bold to actually stay in another woman's house."

"I quite agree." All Might said and placed his hand on the free shoulder. "Just remember to respect each other's privacy, though I would understand if you and the young lady become…closer."

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Saitama asked and pushed their hands off his shoulders. "This is just a temporary stay. You guys are being weirder than usual."

"Weirder…?" King was taken aback.

"Than usual?" All Might felt the same way.

Saitama chose to ignore that. At the meantime, Yu was opening her apartment's door when he spoke again. "Besides, Tatsumaki is probably planned to move out too. I don't see that girl ever staying at that apartment with all those –"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

The three pro heroes were alerted instantly. When they turned over to Yu, fearing the worst, they were dumbfounded to find her seated on the floor with a person Saitama and King could only remember from nine years ago.

"Psykos?!" Both heroes exclaimed in shock.

True to their eyes, kid Psykos was on Yu, not in a threatening manner, but with a heartfelt moment that was obvious when she spoke.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Yu said.

* * *

Minutes passed since the unexpected visit happened. After the shock had died down, Young Psykos was allowed to explain herself while in the midst of the pro heroes. All Might had been the most tense when she arrived, and would've even gone on the offense if not for Yu. He has seen a bit of Adult Psykos's quirk in her monster form despite not even getting the chance to fight her.

Fortunately, there was no need for violence. Young Psykos explained everything like she did in Izuku's home, minus the whole emotional thing concerning her mother. She even went ahead to explain about her presence in the teen's home.

Unsurprisingly, the No.1 Pro hero was worried for his student. The fact that Psykos had gone there obviously showed on his face. The esper was quick to assure him of no harm, but just to make sure, the pro hero made a mental note to check up on the boy later.

"And so…here we are." Psykos ended the explanation.

The room became quiet as each hero seemed to be in deep thought. Even Saitama, the pro hero who hated long talks, had taken in everything, and seemed to be contemplating on it. But the one who made a move was Yu, who stood up from her couch and stepped over to Psykos.

"So…it really is you." She said with an emotionless face.

"Yes…" Psykos bowed her head in a moment of shame and sadness. "I'm sorry for what I did back then. I…I wasn't myself, and yet I almost crushed you to death. You can do whatever you want to me. I deserve it."

"Oh believe me…I will."

Everyone was surprised at what she did next. The female hero raised her hand and slapped Psykos on the left cheek. The blunt of the slap came strong, and knocked the esper down to the ground on her butt.

"Takeyama!" King shouted in shock. "What are you doing?! That's our Psykos!"

"I slapped her…She deserved it." She said with a deep serious voice. When she went on one knee, she made sure she was close to Psykos, while her blonde hair covered most of her face. "I almost died that day. Because of her, people started looking down on Saitama, and I lost a friend before I knew it…She's also the cause of the monster attack in the city, which led me to confront Garou and almost die."

The tension was deep just from her voice. Saitama took a step forward to meet Yu, but was blocked by All Might's arm. The Pro Hero gave him a strict look, which made the bald hero to stay back and watch.

Back at Yu, she raised her fist ready to punch the esper. The emotions in her were very conflicting, so she wasn't even certain of her next move. That was probably why her hand was shaky, and before she knew it, she pushed forward and wrapped her arms around Young Psykos.

"So why…?" Yu's voice began to break down as tears leaked from her eyes. "Why can't I hate you?! I hate what you did, and yet I can't find it in my heart to despise you!"

Not long she began crying on the teenage girl's chest. Young Psykos was taken aback by it, before looking back at Saitama with uncertainty. The bald hero simply shrug his shoulders, to which she responded by looking back at her friend and patting her head.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry, Yu." She said.

The crying continued while Young Psykos continued to silently comfort her. All Might put his hand down from Saitama and stood up from a chair. He had something to say to Saitama.

"When there's conflict between old friends, an intervention can be helpful, but…when it has been built up, the only way of reconciliation is between those friends. Only then can they finally find the resolve to move past the wall between them."

Saitama mentally noted that. All Might always had these kinds of lessons, almost every time. The bald hero can see why the pro hero held him back from intervening. The conflict between Psykos and Yu needed to be reconciled by the two of them alone.

"Now then!" All Might's toothy grin returned, and he pumped his fist in the air. "Let's celebrate! Not only has the young lady returned from the hospital, but so has an old friend from the past! This is more than a reason to celebrate!"

Yu stopped crying and pulled back from the esper. With both of them on the floor, she wiped the tears on her face, and said with slightly red eyes due to the crying. "He's right, so…can you stay back…It'll be like old times."

Psykos smiled warmly. "Sure."

What happened next became one of the most memorable things in their lives. With Psykos's return, the group celebrated in whatever way they felt fit. They drank some soft drinks, recounted old times with some jokes and nostalgia. Yu treated them to some snacks, while also telling off King and Saitama whenever they stepped out of line.

Everything went swimmingly well, and Psykos enjoyed every moment of it. Though she didn't say it, but this was the feeling that she has been longing for in years. Having her friends with her again made her feel very nostalgic of their moments together.

' _It's almost like we never separated.'_ She thought with a warming smile.

Eventually, King and Saitama went ahead to play video game with Yu's TV. It would appear that the box he was carrying earlier was with his game console inside. Yu was a bit disappointed, but allowed them to play their game while she stayed back with All Might and Psykos.

She sighed when she sat back between the both of them. They were at her dining table which gave them a good view of the two pro heroes playing their game. Not surprising, Saitama was trying (but really failing) to beat King.

"So…this is one battle that Saitama can't win." All Might said amusedly. "Looks like he's frustrated."

"No surprise there." Yu said with a dry tone. "King always beat him in these games, even when he went easy on him."

Psykos giggled. "Yeah, like that one time he only used his thumbs, and still beat Saitama."

"Saitama sure threw a tantrum." Yu chuckled, but then a thought dawned on her. "Oh no…"

King won instantly, with the game announcing a K.O. Saitama's blood began to pump, and it showed when his face turned red.

"Damn this stupid game! Even after seven years of practice, I still can't beat you!" Saitama shouted and threw the game pad at the screen.

The force of his throw broke through Yu's flat screen TV. As bits of glass flew about, the smoke coming from the whole in the screen brought Saitama to realize what he did. Then a feeling of dread crept on him, and before he knew it, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

" **SAITAMAAAA…"**

"Takeyama, wait I can –" Saitama said, but was too late.

Yu lifted the pro hero off his feet and did a German-suplex. The hero's bald head made a dent on her floor, with Yu's words reaching him.

"DON'T GO ABOUT BREAKING MY STUFF AGAIN, YOU MORON!"

 **K.O! FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

"Again?" All Might raise his eyebrow. Truth be told, he was surprised that Yu could take on Saitama like that so easily.

"Well…this isn't the first time Saitama broke her stuff." Psykos answered.

The scene changed to both King and Saitama prostrating in front of Yu. The female pro hero was lecturing them harshly about their action. Both All Might and Psykos watched, before the No.1 pro hero called her.

"Excuse me for calling you so sudden, but there's one thing that has been bothering me for a while now." He said. With that the atmosphere between them changed from lighthearted to somewhat intense.

"I was wondering if you would ask." Psykos didn't need to face him to know. "It's about him, isn't it? All for One."

All Might silently nodded. "So…he's still out there, even after I defeated him all those years ago."

"Yes…but you did quite the number on him."

"I Imagine." All Might then sighed. "I was hoping that young Midoriya won't have to fight him. But…if he's still out there, I have to stop him before he causes more harm."

"You should." Psykos agreed, but with a different reason. "I fear that…it won't be long before Tatsumaki finds out about him."

"Finds out?" Now this was a new shift. All Might turned his head to her, confused. "What about Midoriya?"

"I'm not talking about him, but the one whom you've fought." Psykos then became silence. Whether she knew it or not, that silence made All Might curious, and his thought to run until his eyes widened and a thought dawned on him.

"No…it can't be." For the first time in a long time, All Might was actually scared at what had come across his mind. "Are you telling me that **he** is related to her?"

"Not just related." For the first time since the discussion, she turned to him a deeply serious face and said the seven words that will ring through his mind.

"ALL FOR ONE IS THE TRUE FATHER OF TATSUMAKI AND FUBUKI."

All Might was completely speechless. He heard her well, and yet there was no word that he could utter in response. Psykos's serious eyes showed her seriousness, and with that came many questions in his mind. But then she dropped something that would shock him further.

"And as I speak to you now, one of them has a new form of his quirk in her blood. **All For One: Reborn."**

* * *

 **I really wanted to go further, but this chapter was reaching the point where I thought for story flow, I should stop here and continue the rest in the next chapter. Trust me, it's going to be incredible when you read it.**

 **Now before I go on, I should mention that the fact Yu did such damage with Saitama is based on just anime humor. Just look at the many times someone as strong as Goku from Dragonball Super or Natsu from Fairy Tail have been hurt or felt pain by people who don't have the power to take them on at all. But knowing some people, this part will be ignored, and I'll get some reviews criticizing it.**

 **So what is All For One: Reborn?**

 **You might think I just came up with this just now, and you'd be wrong. I've dropped hints and mentions of this connection in previous chapters. See? I know what I'm doing. Congrats on those of you who figured out that All For One is Tatsumaki's dad. I think the last time that was mentioned was at the end of the Heroes vs Villains test arc.**

 **Also, I want to just say to NeoNazo356 that if Saitama had gained One For All, he likely would've just had the perks of it. The additional strength wouldn't have changed what he can do. He can still destroy Japan with one punch if he wanted. I'm glad that you're reading the fanfiction again. Good luck with your life.**

 **Next chapter will contain some fights. I know I hinted that this would just be one chapter, but for the sake of this plot, it'll have to be extended to the next two chapters.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review your thoughts on the chapters. I feel stronger when I read your reviews.**


	30. Please, kill me

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day/night! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews. You guys are the best. I hope you can show me a lot of support when the first Youtube video is uploaded. I'm gonna need subscribers, so I'm counting on you readers (Yes, and that includes the readers that never review. Don't lie. You're reading this right now).**

 **Congratulations to the reviewer, Orion, for discovering the Infinity War and Endgame references in the previous chapter. Only true Marvel fans would notice it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 29: Please, kill me**

Time went by pretty fast – at least to All Might. The Pro Hero never brought up the shocking revelation to the others, even to Saitama. It was already common knowledge between the two of them about All for One and his history with All Might. And yet he chose not to tell Saitama.

Maybe it was because Saitama was having fun with Young Psykos and the others. The esper never brought it up despite having acted in a more serious tone earlier. The smile on her face almost made All Might forget what she had told him.

He couldn't stay there for long, not because he didn't want to. His time was almost over, and he needed to preserve an hour of his transformation in case of any trouble in the city. Saitama was the only one that knew about his condition, so he decided to leave.

Fortunately, none of them noticed his mood changed. All Might casually smiled and congratulated Yu about her quick recovery. After a few warming talks, he saluted the group of friends with his famous smile and left the apartment floor he was in. He only changed back once he was certain no one was watching.

He came out of the apartment's front door with a grim face. In his skinny form, he wasn't much to see, except as a skinny and ugly version of his muscular self. None of that mattered however, as he finally let his mind think over Young Psykos's big revelation.

All For One was the father of Tatsumaki and Fubuki. How was that possible?

The Pro Hero has known Tatsumaki for almost a year now. Sure, she has a distaste for heroes, but it was slowly going away due to Izuku's nature. She never acted like she wanted to hurt heroes like her father, nor did she do anything evil that would connect her to a villain.

As he thought about it, he found himself thinking more about Tatsumaki. He didn't know much about her little sister since he has only met her once. Back then Tatsumaki had knocked her out and taken her away from him.

Why did she do that? He was barely sure about it. He could only reason that it was at a period of time where she was uncomfortable having her around him. In fact, now that he thought about it, the last time he saw Tatsumaki personally was during the Heroes vs Villains test he was in charge of in UA.

A dreadful thought then dawned on him. Tatsumaki had actually played the villain. Whether it was by coincidence or not, the esper had actually showed a possible evil side of her. Back then All Might had taken it as her just trying to bring out the potential in Uraraka and Izuku. However, he wasn't certain anymore.

Now there was also the issue with All for One: Reborn. Young Psykos never mentioned what the quirk was, or the sister that possesses it. As far as he knew, either Tatsumaki or Fubuki had it. His first thought was that Fubuki was the one who had it, only for another thought to come to mind.

Tatsumaki had hidden her quirk ever since she was in middle school. All Might knew this due to checking her records after becoming a teacher. Her middle school thought that she simply had a telekinesis quirk since she had registered under that. So what's to say she isn't hiding her special ability?

All Might barely knew anything about esper. Even though Tatsumaki was always around in UA, he never approached her to ask about it. The Pro Hero didn't like invading anyone's privacy unless it was absolutely necessary.

The more he thought about her, a new thought came to mind. When Tatsumaki was forced into UA, she accepted her fate without much of a fight. True, she did show some objection to it, but it was never to the point of harming others, especially the government officials involved.

All Might knew much about this due to the principal. He also recalled when she had saved Bakugo and Izuku during that incident with the mud villain. She could've left them behind, but yet she went out of her own way to save the both of them in presence of the media. The only problem All Might found was the way she defeated the villain.

The mud villain could've been killed if it weren't for his body composition.

Now All Might understood her a bit more. Tatsumaki was a good person in her own ways, but with a few faults that needed to be fixed. If she were to stray into the path of her father, it would be disastrous for not just Izuku but the world as a whole.

Tatsumaki was very powerful. There was no doubt about that. All Might knew this fact from the first time he fought her, and the second time she tried to use psychic bind on him. In the first encounter, All Might was fortunate the girl had been going through a massive headache. As for the second encounter, she had simply stopped trying to restrain him once he revealed who he was.

Truth be told, the Pro Hero wasn't sure if he could beat her if she turned evil. Maybe if he pushed himself past his limit he could, but certainly he would need to be in his prime to take her down without getting civilians in harm's way.

There was still so much to consider. The Pro Hero wasn't sure about which one to take first and consider though. But one thing that did make him worried was All For One. If the villain were to recover, he would certainly come for his daughters, especially the one that has some form of his quirk.

He growled lowly at the very thought of it. He couldn't let that happen, not when he still has One For All.

"I'll have to do something." All Might muttered.

But there was a mild problem. How can he approach Tatsumaki and actually guide her to the right path. He already has Izuku as his apprentice, and it wasn't like he was on great terms with the esper.

He could've continued with his thought, but he was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected but familiar voice.

"So…you're still thinking about it."

"Huh? Psykos?" All Might turned to his right and saw the esper. How had she gotten there without his knowing was a mystery of its own.

The esper was wearing a blue hoodie with her face partially covered. The Pro Hero only noticed since she was facing him as they were walking.

"Mind not saying that name out loud? I'm kind of a criminal too thanks to that other me."

"Oh right. Sorry." All Might apologized. A thought then dawned on him, and his eyes widened when he faced her again. "Wait, you know who I am?!"

"Yes. I know it's quite shocking, but I know thanks to 'her'."

The Pro Hero felt a bit worried about that. Luckily, he was able to compose his mind and ask the question right on his mind.

"How?" He needed to know.

"She…has been very busy for the past three years." Psykos revealed. "Ever since we left Saitama and the others, she has been busy observing and gathering information on both monsters and humans. She found out about your condition a few years ago."

All Might was almost speechless. Young Psykos's revelation had justified what he had feared. But he could barely hid the shock when he looked away and muttered. "I see."

A moment silence took over between the two. All Might then asked another question.

"So…if she knows about One For All and has been in touch with All For One, does that mean she knows about the boy? Just how involved has she become in UA?"

"You suspect something worse huh." Young Psykos couldn't help but feel mildly impressed. "Yes, she knows about Izuku. As for UA, she has been watching for a very long time, but because of Tatsumaki, she had to be subtle."

"Why?" Now he was curious again about the green-haired esper.

"Tatsumaki's quirk is stronger than she knows. Psykos fears that she might incidentally trigger it if Tatsumaki discovered her influence in the school within the shadows. That's why, when she needed to hack the systems directly, she released that video with Tatsumaki and Genos fighting."

"So it makes sense now." All Might said. "Knowing the girl would be distracted socially by the staff and students, she would be so distracted that she won't even notice the other you when she makes her move."

"Yes, but Garou was eager to fight you, thus almost ruining her plans. Tatsumaki would've interfered if it weren't for the exposure the school was getting at the time. But I doubt she would've held back if Psykos attacked the students."

"So that's why she didn't go inside the main building." It sounded more like a confirmation than a question. "But Tatsumaki ended up fighting her in the presence of the whole world."

"Yes, but only because that other me feared Garou was in danger."

"But what about me? Does Tatsumaki think of me badly?"

"I…think you should find that out for yourself. I don't hold all the answers. But I'd recommend changing UA's technological systems entirely. Psykos was the reason Tatsumaki played the villain in that test of yours in UA."

"I'll let the principal know when I go to UA tomorrow." Then he asked one question that has been bothering him. "There's so many questions I want to ask. But I'll start with the one that has been bothering me. What is All For One: Reborn?"

Psykos opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

Sweet Mask was making his way back to Japan. He had his reason for that, and yet he seemed somewhat relaxed while on his yatch and seated on a beach chair. On his lap was his laptop with the screen displaying a picture of present day Fubuki at the right side of the screen, and at the left a list of things about her.

"All For One: Reborn. A quirk that is a combination of All For One and an unnamed quirk that surpasses the likes of its father and One For All. With this quirk, the user can not only create a quirk in a quirkless human, but evolve one's quirk to become either an entirely different quirk or…a stronger version."

Sweet Mask paused and sipped on a drink. When he dropped it, he read the rest in his mind and smiled. "Looks like the catalyst is indeed this quirk, and Fubuki is the one who possesses. But since she was born as an esper, it's classified as a special ability. She can pass it down like One For All and All For One, but she can never use the quirks that she creates or evolves in another person."

With that he closed his laptop. "Now…the only problem is getting close to her. I thought I would have to wait my time and try to convince her to come to my side without her sister's involvement. But…Psykos has made her move, and it appears that I'll need Mob and his master sooner than I expected."

"Did you call me?"

Sweet Mask looked back and saw Mob coming out of boat. The Pro Hero was initially surprised, and wondered for a second if he had been heard. But then he calmed his mind and stood up and faced. "I was…thinking about how you and your master can help me. But don't worry too much. All you have to do is handle the 'spirit' like you always do."

"I see." Mob replied with a plain face. He then turned back and went inside.

Sweet Mask smiled mischievously, and turned back at the open sea. "If I can get my hands on Fubuki, I can raise a world of true heroism. Not the present one that has been plagued with hypocrites, but a world where the ideals of heroes are truly founded. Get ready, Psykos, because I'm coming for you with the very esper that can defeat you."

* * *

Once Young Psykos was done explaining, she sensed the speechlessness from All Might. Of course, his response was expected since this was a quirk that can literally change the world. Eighty percent of human population has a quirk, with the rest of the percentage having no quirk at all.

According to Young Psykos, the quirk was also called The One Quirk.

Fubuki could change everything if she was handed off to the wrong person. Just the thought of it made All Might feel very concerned. But then he also had a few other questions about it, and turned to Young Psykos again.

"You mentioned another quirk. I'm assuming it has to do with their mother. Who is she?"

He needed the answer, and from the looks of it, Young Psykos knew the mother. Whoever the mother was, if the Pro Hero could find her, he might be able to find out more about the esper sisters' past. But there was also the lingering thought that she might be dead.

Young Psykos's mood changed, however. She looked away from All Might, and faced the ground. This sudden change concerned the Pro Hero, and made him to place a hand on her shoulder.

The both of them stopped before he knelt on one knee and said. "If this is too hard for you to say then…you don't have to talk. I –"

"No…it's not that." Psykos interjected, and looked at him. On her face was the look of fear and concern. "I'm just scared of what you would do if I told you."

Now All Might was deeply concerned and curious. Just who was the mother that could have the esper feel this manner of fear? Was she someone that All Might knew? True, All Might didn't hang around much with the opposite sex, but he did know some females.

But he needed to know the truth in order to assist the esper sisters before All For One could get to them. Thus, he mentally prepared himself for the worst and stared at Psykos seriously.

"Does Tatsumaki and Fubuki know about her and All For One?" He asked.

"No…" Young Psykos's mood seemed to relax a bit. "Tatsumaki has been fed false memories of her parents. She believes that they sold her off to the other me."

' _Ah…another question just sprang up. But…I'll have to put that aside and get to the main problem?"_

"Then I still have a chance to stop All For One before he gets to the girls. But you'll have to be very honest with me."

"So…you still want to know the mother's identity huh."

"Yes, and All For One's secret hideout." All Might added. "As cowardly as it might seem, I have to stop him while he's still recovering. Please you have to tell me before it's too late."

Young Psykos was silent as she briefly contemplated her choices. The news would without a doubt be very heavy on All Might. But if it meant protecting the girls, she was willing to do it.

"Very well…" Young Psykos said and opened her mouth to say it. "The mother of Tatsumaki and Fubuki is -"

She didn't get to reveal it, however. Before she could, a bunch of wings flew straight and her sent her flying. She cried out in pain and hit the concrete ground just a few meters away from All Might.

The Pro Hero watched her as she lay on the ground unconscious. Confused, he turned to the direction the attack had come from, and saw a familiar face when it came down to the ground. Pro Hero No. 4, Wings, has made it to the scene, and he wasn't alone.

Above them, a dragon flew and flapped its magnificent wings. A group of heroes dropped down from the creature, and landed in their own stylish way. Top Pro Heroes such as Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Endeavour, Best Jeanist had arrived along with Flashy Flash, Darkshine aka Blackluster, Child Emperor and Tanktop Master.

The presence of these heroes were enough to cause a small commotion. As passersby gathered at the scene, JSDF vans suddenly arrived. Each van's back then opened, and allowed a lot of soldiers to rush out with their guns.

Some of the soldiers formed a perimeter to keep the confused crowd back, while the others ran over to Psykos's unconscious body and pointed their guns at her.

"What's going on?!" All Might asked as he stood up. He had been pushed back when Young Psykos was attacked.

Endeavor held him back with his flaming hand. "Stay back, citizen. You're finally safe from the evil esper." He said.

' _Safe? What is he talking about?'_ All Might thought.

Endeavor clearly wouldn't recognized his fellow pro hero due to his present form. But it wasn't like he could transform into the Pro Hero All Might with this many people around. He couldn't blow his secret.

"We heard from a concerned source that a citizen was being controlled by the esper in daylight. By making herself look like a teen, she obviously had some nefarious purpose. But you may go on home now. We have this covered."

All Might was nearly speechless. Something about that information was very suspicious, but clearly he couldn't say it there. He needed to figure out the truth, and for that to happen, he decided to leave the scene.

Endeavor called Child Emperor, who nodded at him in response. His backpack opened to reveal two big mechanical hands which were holding a pair of handcuffs. Of course, they weren't just any ordinary handcuffs.

He went over to the unconscious esper and placed the handcuffs on her wrists. Young Psykos's body responded by briefly shaking as a groan escaped her lips. But after a few seconds, she calmed down.

"Secured." Child Emperor announced.

Flashy Flash watched as Best Jeanist used his quirk to lift the unconscious esper into an open van. Endeavor and Child Emperor entered inside it before the door was closed by a soldier.

"I can't believe I was called in for something so minor." Flashy Flash said with mild annoyance.

"Don't say that, Flashy Flash." Darkshine cautioned. "You saw what the woman did with those monsters. Even some of the top heroes had to be called in just to contain her. I heard that we're part of an escort to transfer her to an underground base some cities away."

Flashy Flash listened to his fellow pro hero, and looked up at the dragon above them. It was the No. 11 Pro Hero, Ryukyu, and from the looks of it, she was the lookout. So far nothing had been detected by her.

"I see." The blonde Pro Hero said. With that, he began to head over to a van. "I'll be inside. Let's just see what that woman might do when I'm around."

Darkshine nodded while Tanktop Master watched.

Soon enough the escort began with almost every hero on board a van that could accommodate them. Meanwhile, the JSDF in cooperation with the police asked that every citizen should remain inside any building, especially at the routes the escort would happen. No one wanted a surprise attack by any monster.

An hour passed since the capture. As the vans drove uninterrupted, the only noise that could be heard were the engines and the mild shaking caused by the road. Each hero in the escort were quiet. But that changed when Young Psykos began to wake up.

She let out a groan before her eyelids departed. The last thing she remembered was when she was talking with All Might. She could already sense that was something was wrong. But it still came as a shock to her when she noticed she was in a different environment.

"What? Where am – AAAAHHH!" Young Psykos screamed. She had tried to move her arms, only for the handcuffs to send jolts of electricity into her.

The pain caused her body to shake, to which she panted and concentrated to maintain her form.

' _What is this…? What's…What's going on?'_ Psykos wondered.

"You shouldn't bother. You're not getting out of those." Endeavour told her. He was seated directly in front of her, with a scowl on his face.

Young Psykos was slightly intimidated by that look. She knew her older self had beaten the pro hero flawlessly the last time. But then she put that fear behind and sat up.

"You're mistaken! I'm not the Psykos that you faced!"

The Pro Hero scoffed. "And what are you?!" He then looked away. "Never mind, I don't have to talk to the likes of you. When we get to your cell, you'll answer everything that you have planned with your Monster Association."

"Cell? What are you - ?" Young Psykos stopped when she turned to her left.

Though she had thought she and Endeavour were the only ones, she was surprised to see Child Emperor seated close to the only entrance. It was only them that were seated in the van.

' _He's here. Dotei.'_ Young Psykos thought. _'He must feel very uncomfortable to be sitting in the same place as me. That other version of me did so many unforgiveable things to him back in Oxform Labs. But…I have to warn them. The fact that I was found out means that_ _ **she**_ _set this up.'_

"Dotei!" She shouted in distress. "Please, I beg you to listen! All of you are in danger! You've all been deceived by the other me! I know you find it hard to believe, but for the sake of everyone's lives you have to –"

"Enough!" Endeavor bellowed and stomped his foot on the metal floor.

Young Psykos shrieked and lifted her feet up to her seat. Endeavor's flames almost hit her, but that didn't change the Pro Hero's attitude towards her.

Young Psykos's depressingly looked away. There was no use trying to convince any of them. Child Emperor deliberately ignored her, which was kind of expected. He probably gathered this much courage just to be in the same place as her.

But she knew none of that would matter soon. In fact, it won't matter at all because it happened. She sensed a familiar presence, before looking at the two heroes with a sad tone on her face.

"She's here."

Both Endeavour and Child Emperor were confused and a bit alarmed by that warning. Just who was she referring to? They wondered.

None that brought any closer to the truth. Before they could even ask, there were sound of crackling laughter, before loud monstrous scream were head. The vans quickly steered out of the way, as if they were trying to avoid collision with something.

The sudden abruption caused some of the occupants to brace themselves. When it was clear to get out, the soldiers and most of the heroes saw the scene just in front of them.

Ryukyu lay beaten in the middle of the road. She was back in her human form, though the huge crater she lay in obviously showed that she used to be in her dragon form.

Best Jeanist and Edgeshot were the first to rush over to her. The others heroes stood by and watched as the latter carried her to a sitting positon and looked concerning.

"What happened?" Best Jeanist asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Edgeshot said.

"Her…" Ryukyu said with a weak tone. Before completely losing consciousness, she managed to point ahead of them. "She's…here." And fainted.

Everyone looked at the direction she pointed, just in time to see who she meant. Adult Psykos made her entrance by emerging out of a suspicious purple mist. The grin on her face was clear, and the fact she was in her monster form alarmed the others.

"Sorry to hurt your little escort, heroes, but I have to get my delivery. No hard feelings."

Most of the heroes were shocked. It showed on their faces, though only a few were able to hide it successfully.

"How?" Darkshine questioned. "But I thought she was locked up with you guys, Endeavour."

Endeavour found it hard to respond back. He remembered the very words the younger Psykos had said, and tried to convince himself that she hadn't actually tried to warn them.

It didn't matter, however, because there was a dangerous threat in front of them.

"Then let's take her down." Edgeshot said determinedly.

"Right ahead of you!" With that Darkshine charged at her.

Adult Psykos was unfazed by him. Unknown to the heroes, she had one of her creations, a small cyclops monster with wings, watching the whole scene from above. This creation was able to intercept every news station she hacked long ago. But why she wanted to do this wasn't clear.

When Darkshine showed up, he swung his fist straight for her face. Psykos responded by stretching her arm out before it could make impact. In an instant, Darkshine was within her psychic reach.

The last thing he saw was her snicker. Psykos had no point of attacking him head on. Instead, she swung her arm back, which in turn sent the pro hero flying high into the air, to the point that he couldn't be seen anymore.

Best Jeanist quickly responded. He stretched his arms out to Psykos and took control of the fiber of her clothes. With that, he briefly halted her advance, before she outdid him.

By that, she let out a small groan and pushed her arms aside, nullifying his effect. She then stretched her arm to him, and caused him to fly up close to her. Best Jeanist couldn't escape her bind, especially when he found his own clothes' fibers has tied him out.

Psykos backhanded him with ease, and he crashed into one of the vans.

Edgeshot turned to the others. "We have to attack her all at once."

"You're right!" Endeavour nodded and stretched both his hands out.

The other heroes made way, and he unleashed a stream of flames straight at the evil esper. Sadly, none of them made any physical contact. Without lifting a finger, Psykos raised a shield which kept it at bay.

"I think we've already settled that your flames have no effect on me." She said with a sly grin.

"I know, but…of course this is just a cover."

Just then, Edgeshot made his move and appeared directly behind her.

By going past the speed of sound, the pro hero had thinned down his body until it was that of a thread. Psykos failed to respond back in time, thus she received his attack.

Each strike he made were at her blood vessels were meant to incapacity her. Once he was certain of each cut, he came right out of her, and Wings took over by flying towards her.

"I've cut her blood flow!" Edgeshot announced.

"Then I'll make the finishing – Argh!"

His wings were painfully bent, to the point that blood spurt out. He couldn't keep his motion in the air anymore. As a result, he crashed to the ground, getting mild cuts in the process.

Edgeshot was shocked at the scene. Though Wings was nowhere faster than him, he shouldn't have been taken down that easily. But then, before he knew it, he was caught, despite having put some distance from Psykos.

' _Impossible! I was moving past the speed of sound!'_ Edgeshot thought.

"That was cute." Psykos commented. "But remember this well. Speed means nothing to an esper."

And so she went ahead to electrocute him. Edgeshot was forced back to normal, before she gripped him by the neck and punched him at the face. The Pro Hero received the full blunt of it, and hit the ground hard and unconscious.

Flashy Flash made his move. Before anyone could blink, he was already behind her, his back facing her, and with him sheathing his sword.

"Heavy Flashy Slash!" He called out.

Having moved past the speed of light, the pro hero had made sure he hit vital points on Psykos's body. But even after that, the monster turned her head back at him and said. "So…you really are the fastest."

Flashy Flash suddenly spat out blood. Pieces of his clothes flew into the air, before he fell to the ground, injured and unable to move.

"Tanktop Tackle!" Tanktop Master chuckled. While rushing towards her with his arms crossed, his eyes were burning with hatred and determination. "You won't get away with that!"

He was so close to the evil esper, when suddenly he was caught off guard. She grabbed his face and lifted him off the ground with ease. Then she moved one step forward and stoned the back of his head on the ground.

When she removed her hand, there was a huge crack underneath the pro hero, as blood oozed out. Tanktop Master was down as well.

No sooner did she stand up straight, she was assaulted again. Kamui Woods leapt into the air and shot his hands forward into numerous roots to capture her. But that wasn't enough to stop her.

With just a flash of her eyes, the entire roots were decimated, and Kamui was hit by a psychic blast that sent her flying from the scene.

The JDSF troops opened fire from almost every corner. They had used the chance the heroes gave to make it happen. But then they learnt a harsh reality.

"What are you guys doing?! Get back!" Endeavour shouted.

"Too late" Psykos said, before giggling. The aura around her grew stronger.

Just then, the bullets were sent flying back at the soldiers. Fortunately, Endeavour shot his flames to hit every one of them, thus protecting the men in uniform.

"You heroes think you can protect everyone." Psykos huffed slightly. "But…that's impossible against the inevitable."

Before Endeavour knew it, each soldier was covered in a purple aura, and sent flying through bricks and winds. The horror was too much that many viewers gasped in shock and horror, while others looked away when it happened.

Endeavor became furious, and charged at Psykos with all of his might. His red flames turned into blue, before he proceeded to punch her at her waist and chest. None of that made any damage, even as he gave her an uppercut.

Psykos's head moved back upon impact and faced him again.

"A last stand I see. Admirable, I'll admit, but futile." With that said, she swung her fist to punch him.

Endeavour refused to let that happen. He grabbed her arm with both arm and powered up so much of his quirk through his arms. Psykos was engulfed in blue flames, to the point that her own body couldn't be seen anymore. But it wasn't enough, and he knew it.

Endeavour let out a loud cry and continued pouring in as much as he could to burn the evil esper. He couldn't let her get away with the murder she just committed, not when he was the only hero standing.

Unfortunately, his efforts amounted to nothing. Just as he kept pouring in his anger and hatred, he found that his flames were extinguishing faster. It went to the point where only her arm was the only thing covered in his flames.

Psykos pushed that arm downward with ease. Despite the pro hero's strength, he found that just that push of hers was enough to force him on his right knee. But he chose not to give up, not now or ever. He removed his left hand from her and stretched it to the direction of her face. Then he let out another blast of blue fire at it.

Psykos responded by simply blowing some wind from her lips. To Endeavour's shock, his flames were repealed, before she grabbed his other arm and pulled her right fist back.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Endeavour. You can't stop the inevitable." And so, she ended the fight by punching him so hard on the face that the pro hero hit the ground hard.

Now no one was in the way of Psykos.

The Young Psykos could sense it while inside the van. Everything had gone quiet for a moment. Child Emperor silently contemplated his own move until his thoughts were interrupted by Young Psykos.

"Dotei! You have to kill me!" Young Psykos said. This time she got his attention. "She's after me so she can absorb me back into her! If she does that, she'll get stronger and have the knowledge of the future!"

Child Emperor turned away with uncertainty. But even if he considered, it was too late. The van was lifted up into the air before it exploded instantly. Young Psykos was flung out of it with no sign of Child Emperor.

When she hit the ground, it was directly at the feet of the evil esper. She groaned with a low tone before looking up at her adult self. The both of them made eye contact, but with different expressions exchanged.

Young Psykos was scared while the Adult Psykos seemed thrilled to see her.

"Thank you, me. Because of you, I was finally able to kill that child hero."

Young Psykos's head fell to the ground. She began to weep for the lost hero. Meanwhile, her adult-self turned her back at her and looked around her at the fallen heroes.

"I must commend you heroes for what you did here." She said with a gloat. "But you were all fools in the end. All I had to do was fake a report and you rushed right in and delivered my other half to me. Of course, I would've gotten her sooner, but I wanted to watch her die slowly. I only responded once I realized that she was giving out secrets."

Wings groaned and attempted to stand up. He refused to give up despite his condition. The same was for Flashy Flash and Ryukyu, who were heavily injured, and yet willing to fight.

"We won't let you –" Ryukyu was forced back on the ground.

The same were for the heroes that tried to get up. Psykos put her hand down, having increased the gravity around each individual hero.

She continued her gloating. "But, of course, I couldn't get to her without your help. You see, this girl was smart enough to stay around strong heroes who would've actually given me trouble. I'm quite fortunate for your 'assistance'. So thank you, heroes."

"Damn…you!"

Psykos giggled and ignored the female pro hero. She turned back to the weeping girl and said. "Now…for my prize."

It was hopeless for her. Young Psykos knew it before looking up at the evil esper with red eyes and tears on her cheek. Her appearance only made the monster pleased, and stretch her hand to out to grab her neck.

But that didn't happen. A humanoid robot dog came out of seemingly nowhere and bit on her arm. It did no damage, but it did surprise her when it suddenly exploded. A black dust cloud formed as a result.

Child Emperor ran towards Young Psykos and grabbed her wrist. "I don't know what's going on, but you're coming with me!"

"Wha –" Young Psykos didn't get the chance to finish.

Child Emperor pulled her back to her feet. The both of them began to run, when suddenly the dust cloud covering Adult Psykos disappeared, and she stretch her arm out at him.

"This time I'll make sure you're dead, Child Emperor!" With that said, she shoot a yellow lightning at the hero.

Young Psykos noticed it just in time and pulled him away. The both of them fell to the ground. Surprised, Child Emperor faced her, and asked. "You saved me? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to die." She answered and panted. "These handcuffs…they're making it hard for me to remain in this form! Please, you have to kill me before she does it! I asked Tatsumaki, but she refused!"

"Tatsumaki knows about you?!" Child Emperor asked. When he received a nod from her, his confusion changed, and he stood up and daringly stared at the evil Psykos.

"Do you really believe her, Child Emperor?" Adult Psykos asked, amused.

"You're a lot of things. But one thing you're not is a good liar." And so, the child emperor's backup opened up and revealed two huge weapons.

The weapons were the shape of an airplane's turbines, but the face of it also resembled loud speakers. Once they were activated, they sent a sonic wave that hit Adult Psykos and pushed her back.

For the first time in that battle, Adult Psykos was actually feeling some form of pain. She covered her ears and bit the bottom of her lip to hold back her scream.

Child Emperor explained. "Even though I have no intention of hurting Tatsumaki and Fubuki, I still had to develop a weapon that would beat you! An esper's source of quirk is their brain, so all I have to do is increase the pitch of the sounds and…"

To finish that statement, he did what he said and heard Psykos actually groan in pain.

"What about your comrades?! Some of them are in line of fire, fool!" Adult Psykos berated.

"These won't hurt them as much! Besides, if it means holding you back for just a while, it'll be worth it!"

"Holding me back?!"

Child Emperor didn't answer. He looked over his shoulder at Young Psykos and said. "When this is over, I hope Tatsumaki can explain what you are."

"She will. Thank you, Dotei." Psykos smiled at him tearfully.

Child Emperor made a hole to appear at the center of his backpack. Once it was facing the young esper, he then commenced a red beam to hit the esper.

"NOOOOO!" Adult Psykos shouted and pushed her arms forward.

She created a psychic shield and began to walk through it. Meanwhile, the beam made contact with her younger self, thus slowly she began to disintegrate into the air. Child Emperor put more power into his sonic cannons to continue holding Adult Psykos. Time was ticking, and it was obvious that he would have to use up his backpack's power to do both things.

Nonetheless, he didn't bother to hold back. The output of his sonic cannons were intense. While Adult Psykos pushed forward, the sonic wave began to push everything in its paths. Cracks were formed on the ground, with heroes, both conscious and unconscious, being thrown away.

Child Emperor looked back at Young Psykos. As she was disintegrating, blue cracks began to form and widen, then before her death, she mouthed two words. "I'm sorry."

Child Emperor was able to pick up what she said, but there was no way to confirm it. Young Psykos's body exploded into sparkling blue lights that spread out to the entire block. Child Emperor's backpack gave out, to which his weapons went back inside, and he fell on his knees.

Adult Psykos was unhappy. She frowned as she went over to Child Emperor's side while still facing the exact spot her younger self had died.

There was no one to stop her from killing the child hero. When the both of them made eye contact, Child Emperor only glared at her and said. "Kill me now, but…at least I can die knowing I finally put a frown on that ugly face of yours."

Adult Psykos huffed and smirked at him. That expression shocked the young pro hero. The alarms in his head even became loud when she went on one knee and petted his head.

"You have my respect, Dotei. But…by the time I'm done, not even half of the human race will exist."

With said, she stood up and stretched her hand at the spot where her younger self died. Dotei and everyone watching were shocked at what happened next. The particles that were Young Psykos returned back to form just one body again.

Young Psykos gasped upon being revived.

"No, I'm alive?"

"Indeed, you are." Adult Psykos confirmed and proceeded to pick her up by the neck.

Child Emperor screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

In response, Adult Psykos pointed her finger at him and shot a lightning strike for his heart. Once it made impact, the child hero fell to the ground silent.

"And now…for you." Adult Psykos faced her younger self. "Just for the record, I only played along with this battle just to show you and the world just why they should fear me."

Young Psykos stared at her, terrified. It would look like the end was near, and it would be in the hands of her evil self. The future would be doomed before it even had a chance to be saved.

' _I've…failed.'_ Young Psykos thought and closed her eyes. She accepted her fate.

But then an unexpected voice cried out. Both Psykos sensed it, and turned when the voice became louder.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Izuku cried out.

"Midoriya…" Young Psykos muttered.

Adult Psykos snarled. "Izuku! Are you here to die too?!"

"I…" Izuku leapt from a long distance and swung a punch at her face. "…won't let you kill her!"

The punch came stronger than Adult Psykos expected. It was strong enough to push both versions of them apart and sent the other one skidding back.

Izuku wasn't done yet, though. Just when she came to a stop, Izuku came to a jump and a kick, which made impact on her face, and another kick that hit the other side of her head. Then, before she knew it, he finished it with a punch again that sent her flying back.

Adult Psykos recovered by flapping her wings and landing on her feet. Izuku continued running towards her. The determination in his eyes and whole face was as clear as day.

"I won't let you kill her! All she wanted was to help people, and you took that away from her! As if I'll let you kill her!"

"Hmph! Then let me shower you in your own blood!" Adult Psykos exclaimed.

Once she stomped her foot on the ground, her psychic power cut through the street and shook the entire block. Izuku was startled by the small shockwave, before boulders made from the pavement were sent his way.

Izuku made his move. He continued running towards Adult Psykos while cleverly dodging the rocks and boulders coming his way. He had to dodge, move certain body parts, and jump over various sizes of boulders.

Adult Psykos was almost impressed. She stretched her hand over to an apartment building and sent it down on Izuku.

"Stupid child!"

Those watching gasped, including his own mother. His classmates saw with their various families and friends as the building was close to crushing him.

Izuku wouldn't allow it though. With a loud cry, he punched the incoming structure, and destroyed it. "ARIZONA SMASH!"

The dust cloud covered the scene as a result. Adult Psykos and the viewers were momentarily blinded before they saw something rush out of it. Adult Psykos was the most shocked when Izuku appeared directly in front of her, their eyes making contact, and his fist ready for the final blow.

"ONE FOR ALL: ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! DETRIOT…"

' _Did he…just become faster?'_ Adult Psykos was unable to react in time.

"SMAAAASSSSHHHHH!"

Izuku's fist made contact with her face and sent her flying. A shockwave was felt, though it was mild, but one thing that shocked everyone watching was Psykos's scream before she bounced on the ground and came to a stop.

Young Psykos was at awe. Someone had actually pushed her older-self back. But the most awestriking of it was the fact that it was Midoriya Izuku. When he came to a halt, he could still feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, thus he let out a loud cry and unintentionally activated Full Cowling.

The green electricity danced in the air, surprising his classmates that were watching. When he cooled down, he huffed and stared at Adult Psykos's body.

The monster lay on the ground for a brief moment, and sat up. When she did, she returned back to her human form and smirked in amusement. She hadn't sustained any permanent damage from Izuku.

"So…the apprentice has come to play." She said, and stood up.

Izuku held his ground and kept his position. Young Psykos could only sit back and watch as these two individuals might end up battling.

' _No…It's not time, Midoriya. You can't beat her yet.'_ She thought. _'Is the future…changing? Someone…please, save him.'_

* * *

All Might was running through rooftops, heading to the scene of the battle. He was in his muscular form, but very urgent to get to the scene of the battle.

' _Hold on, Midoriya, my boy. I'm on my way.'_

* * *

Saitama looked up the sky. He was back at his apartment building as two loading trucks were parked at the front. The reporters had been sent off earlier by the police, thankfully. But he, Yu and King were unaware of the incident going on.

"Is everything alright, Saitama?" Yu asked while carrying a box.

"Psykos…is in danger." The bald hero answered with a serious face.

Before King or the female hero could blink, Saitama was already in his hero suit.

"Saitama, what did you –"

Yu didn't get the chance to finish. Saitama ran away from the scene, living only a small dust cloud behind. Both Yu and King coughed and exchanged looks once it settled.

"We have to go with him!" With that, she dropped the box and grew in size, which ripped her clothes. Fortunately, she had her hero suit underneath it.

King looked up at her, hesitant. But his mood changed to a serious one and he nodded once he saw the seriousness on her face.

* * *

"Please…save my son."

Tatsumaki winced while flying through above the city. She just remembered what Inko, Izuku's mother, had pleaded for her to do. She was going to do it, anyway, but seeing the woman in tears as Fubuki comforted her made her feel sympathetic.

' _You better be okay by the time I get there, Midoriya! I won't forgive you if you let her kill you!'_

With that, she increased her speed and continued her flight to the scene of the battle.

* * *

Sweet Mask was in his limousine with Mob and his master. There was a bit of traffic at the lane he was in, which annoyed him.

"I guess we have no choice." He said and opened his door. "We're dropping off here. We can still make it if we're fast."

Mob and his master exchanged looks. In response, his master nodded, and the two of them got out of the vehicle too. Sweet Mask looked at the direction the battle was likely taking place just some miles away.

' _Just you wait, Psykos. I'll make sure we end this.'_ Sweet Mask thought.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND ANOTHER BIG CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW, I'M SUCH A BAD BOOOOYYYY!**

 **But seriously, who do you think will reach Izuku first? Will he be able to hold on until someone comes to the rescue? Or will he surprise everyone? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Just so I'm clear, Izuku fending off Psykos was because he caught her off guard. If she became serious, he'll find it very difficult to fight back. So, please, no one should complain about that scene.**

 **By the way, did I just kill Child Emperor? I…I feel…deeply sad. Such a great kid…Not gonna say much about it, but let me know what you think of that scene.**

 **Now to answer a question by D.N. Works.**

 **I think the chances of Fubuki joining Mob and his master is very…very…slim. I say this because I want to faze them out as gradually as I can. By the time we get to the Sports Festival arc, they'll only be reduced to minor mentions. I do this since there are some readers that haven't seen the anime (EVEN THOUGH IT'S GREAT!)**

 **Congrats to everyone that guessed Fubuki is the one with All for One: Reborn (aka The One Quirk)! I wanted to keep that hidden for a bit longer, but after a bit more planning, I decided that it should be revealed. We still got more mysteries about the espers' past to explore.**

 **Who is their mother? I had that hinted in the conversation between Young Psykos and All Might. Can you guess who it is? You might even be shocked at the revelation. Plus, any of you can mention it, I'll have it revealed in the next chapter. But if no one can do it, then you're gonna have to wait for a long time before it's revealed.**

 **One more chapter to go before the special Saitama and Yu chapter. Two more chapters before we then FINALLY hop over to the U.S.J arc. I'm so excited! After so long, we'll be getting to the arc I'm sure many of you have been looking forward to.**

 **I think that's all for now. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews. It was great writing this chapter for you guys. The Youtube video is fully completed and will be uploaded in a few days.**

 **I shall post another Q &A to answer any questions or responses that have popped up. You can use this as a chance to ask about this fanfiction and the Youtube video. **

**Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. I'll see you next time.**


	31. Confrontation

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day/night! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **Here's another chapter. I know it has been a while. Good news, I've uploaded another video, but this time with some better improvements from the first video. Please check them out. I'll have a link to it at the end of this chapter. The video is on One Punch Man.**

 **I've also set up a Twitter and Facebook account, which will have updates to when I'll post a video or a fanfiction.**

 **So if you know you love this fanfiction, please go and subscribe when you're done. There's also a for those of you who might want to help me out. Don't worry, we got special rewards, and they apply to this fanfiction.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON. IF I DID, THEY WILL BE AWESOME.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 30: Confrontation**

No one could've expected things to turn out the way they did. Sure, seeing your favorite heroes taken down effortlessly was very scary. But never could anyone expect a kid – much less Izuku – to show up to the scene, and knock the powerful villain back.

Does that mean there was hope? No, that couldn't be certain. Many viewers, especially his classmates, could see that he simply he caught her off guard. So as they watched, viewers like Uraraka were scared for new friend.

Evil Psykos found his punch amusing. Standing back on her feet, she couldn't hid the grin on her face. To think that Izuku had grown that strong was also a surprise. She had clearly underestimated. Clearly, she'll need to re-evaluate him, assuming she hasn't killed him before that.

"I'm quite surprise, Midoriya Izuku. Just what are you doing in a city miles away from your home?" She asked.

"Y-You know my name?" Izuku was surprised.

"Why, of course I do. I did hack into UA's systems that one time. Did you think I would just cause trouble and leave? I may be a monster, but I'm a strategist. Even the Pentagon holds little secrets from me."

Izuku became troubled with that fact, and he wasn't alone. When someone hinted they hacked one of the most secured places on the planet, it could only spell trouble. But there was more at stake right now, specifically the younger-looking Psykos behind him.

' _I have to get her out of here.'_ Izuku said and concentrated on his next move.

Just then, Full Cowling began to turn on and off. He was yet to fully grasp this new ability, but if he could at least hold it for some time, he could get away from Evil Psykos with younger Psykos.

"You're not going to answer me?" Psykos asked, and chuckled. "Then you shall die!"

He heard crackling, and his eyes snapped open. As the dark clouds above him unleashed a yellow lightning bolt, he barely had the chance to respond. But his reflex were amazing, which showed when he did a backflip before the bolt could kill him.

He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight Psykos. He simply got the drop on her earlier. But there was one thing he was confident about. He could get Psykos as far away from the scene as possible.

"I'm getting you out of here! Hang on!" He shouted.

Young Psykos simply nodded and grabbed on to him when he approached her. With her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist, the teen ran as fast as he could, including jumping over a car, before leaving the scene.

Of course, Evil Psykos made no attempt to stop him. As a woman of science, she liked to observe, and right now Izuku's feat impressed her to observe him more.

"Impressive. Most Impressive." She said to no one. "I was going to just take her, but…now my curiosity can't go away. That is why, before even Tatsumaki arrives, I'm going to play with him more until he's nothing but a broken toy."

And so, with that, she sent a psychic command to some of her soldiers.

* * *

Izuku couldn't believe his luck. Evil Psykos hadn't attacked him at all. He should've felt some relief with that. However, there was the lingering thought that this was intentional.

He couldn't focus much on that though. With the streets deserted of people, he was the only fast moving figure running. Young Psykos was still holding on to him, and so far things seemed okay.

"Why…?" Young Psykos asked. "You…You shouldn't have come to save me. You don't know what you're getting into."

"You're right. I…I really don't know what got to me. But you could just say my body moved before I could understand what was happening." Izuku admitted. "One moment I was rushing out of my apartment. I saw you were in trouble on the news. Next thing I know a black misty covered him, and I found myself just there."

' _A black mist?'_ She wondered. _'Is it possible that_ _ **he**_ _is involved?'_

"But I'm not going to back down, nor am I going to hold back. If I did, then I don't think I would be worthy to be a pro hero one day."

"I see." Her lips shaped to a smile. _'He's really what I saw in the future. The strongest hero.'_ She thought.

Just then, the pleasant mood changed when the ground in front of them broke part. A bunch of monsters jumped out, some of the varying in appearances and sizes, as they let out battle cry, ready to kill the human in their sight.

"Kill the boy! Capture the girl!" shouted one of them.

"Roger that!" shouted the rest.

Young Psykos was deeply worried. "Midoriya!"

Izuku heard her well enough, even though he simply clutched his fist. Full Cowling reactivated, and with it he punched his way through the monsters, causing their body parts to fall to the ground.

"I won't let you guys get your hands on her!"

Their blood splattered on the road as well. Everyone watching from Psykos's winged monster showing the scene were shocked at the power display by Izuku. But there was no time for him to rest. He kept running, when suddenly more monsters began to shoot out from the ground in front of them.

Each monster let out their various disturbing battle cries. But none of them stood a chance against Izuku. He jumped and punched some of them that were in his way. Others that tried to sneak behind him were kicked by his shoes, to the point that they splattered on the ground.

' _This power…So this must be One For All: Full Cowling!'_ Izuku realized as he kept fighting his way through. _'If I can just keep my grasp on it, I think I can –'_

"Look out!" Psykos interrupted his train of thoughts.

She was right to get him back at the new threat in front of them. A somewhat familiar aroma went his way, and made the teens to cover their noses. Izuku knew he couldn't let himself breathe the thing in. He won't be able to fight if he did.

Though he had killed the last plant creature to possess this power, there was another one standing just a few meters away. It had a sunflower head, with a creepy expression at the center, and the rest of its body resembling the green roots of a plant.

The monster shots its vines for Izuku, who responded by avoiding them. But he couldn't keep it up afterwards, hence he was caught by the feet and pulled up into the air. The sudden pull caused Young Psykos to fall to the ground. He also lost his concentration on Fully Cowling.

" **Now, to kill you in front of everyone!"** The monster crackled and sent its vines straight for him.

Those vines of his were to pierce his skin, but he wouldn't allow it. He clutched his fists, concentrated enough for Full Cowling to reactivate, and punched the vines into pieces. Now free, he could only come down, specifically on top of the monster, and punch it into splattered pieces.

Then there was the impact. Though the height was nowhere to compare with the giant robot he beat in the UA's entrance exam, the teen was able to survive the fall, though the pain was still there.

"I…made it." Even Izuku was surprised by his survival.

" **39 out of 100."** said a deep male voice.

Izuku noticed a shadow growing below him. It could only mean one thing. As such, he jumped away, and just in time. Another monster had arrived, and he had a thicker body than the monster Izuku just killed.

" **I am Rhino Wrestler!"** The monster announced. **"I believe you humans group me as a Demon Level Monster! I wish to fight stronger opponents, though a child is beneath me, you clearly are stronger than you look! Now fight me, so I shall give you the points you deserve!"**

Izuku barely had the time to respond. Rhino Wrestler just charged him with his head bent forward and his horn to deliver to kill. Luckily, the teen was able to jump over that monster, but not without realizing one mistake.

" **If you won't face me, then I'll just trample on that one over there!"**

Young Psykos was in the open and vulnerable. Izuku shouted her name and quickly ran for her to save her. Of course, this was just an act for Rhino Wrestler, who upon sensing Izuku, did a spin and swung a punch at his face.

" **Ha! Surprise!"**

"Midoriya!" Young Psykos shouted in fear.

The worst was already feared. But Izuku surprised them again when he unintentionally reactivated Full Cowling and leapt over the Rhino, just as the monster struck the ground. But as he did, he also grabbed the horn, which in turn lifted the monster off the ground, and slammed him on his front when he landed.

Rhino Wrestler felt thrilled. It showed when he rushed back on his feet and threw his arms aside with a loud cry.

" **Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about! I can see why Psykos brought me to you!"** And with that, he swung a strong punch for Izuku.

This time there was no way he could evade it. He stood his ground, knowing the worst, and tightened his fist.

"One For All: One Hundred Percent! DELAWARE SMASH!"

At last, their fists met, with one outcome from it. To shock of everyone, and the monster included, Rhino Wrestler screamed from pain as his entire arm splattered into blood and guts. Izuku's strength had proven to be much stronger.

Of course, the achievement came with a drawback. Izuku bit his lip as a groan managed to escape while he pulled his arm back. His own arm had suffered some damage from the monster's attack.

"But I'm not done yet!" Izuku retorted through the pain.

And so with that determination, he delivered the killing blow. Full Cowling's electricity danced wildly as the red lines across his arm became brighter. Rhino Wrestler's eyes widened as a reality dawned on him.

' _ **Such strength. He's truly…a stronger foe.'**_ He thought, and accepted his fate. **"Your score is…One Hundred Percent."**

Izuku's fist made contact at his stomach, and made him cough up blood. His body was then sent flying, before breaking through a building. The damage on the monster resulted in its silence. Izuku had made it through yet another obstacle.

But the real test had just begun.

" **So he lost too."** said an unfamiliar male voice. It sounded nothing like a human.

Izuku turned to the direction it came from, and saw the two monsters standing at the top of a building. He gasped as he recognized them instantly. He couldn't be mistaken on their identity, especially with the one with a slim body and bandages covering most of its face except his right eye.

' _Those are…Demon Level monsters. Bug God and Royal Ripper!'_

Bug God was a serious buffed monster with green thick skin. With the incisors on his face, he had four eyes, and stood on two feet. His companion, Royal Ripper, was a complete opposite of him. Though he was humanoid too, his arms were literally blades, as he possessed a long black hair which matched with his black dress.

Royal Ripper was the one of nightmares. Unlike Bug God, who was infamous for killing most of the heroes he encountered, Royal Ripper was the kind that enjoyed hunting children. Some people said he might've existed during Imperial ancient Japan, and was the source of scary stories told by parents to get their children to be obedient.

Royal Ripper enjoyed torturing humans, especially the kids. While some monsters had that sick thought, his methods made those monsters' acts pale in comparison. Maybe that's why Izuku began to feel nervous when they dropped down from the building. He was standing in front of a monster that was also infamous for hunting down kids with quirks.

" **What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue, or…"** Royal Ripper carried his blade up to his face and crossed them. **"…are you just scared to see me?"**

Bug God simply crossed his arms. **"To think that Rhino Wrestler would lose, I knew he was pathetic, but I didn't expect that much."** He said. **"It doesn't matter now. We have instructions to kill you and take the girl away. Am I right, Royal Ripper?"**

"Yes, you…" He paused and leapt straight at Izuku. "ARE!"

"Look out!" Young Psykos cried out.

The teenage boy barely had enough chance to escape. When he leapt back, he thought he was saved until he noticed a cut at the front of his shirt. Royal Ripper's blade reflected Izuku's image on it as the monster spoke.

" **Oh, so you do have nice reflexes. I wanted to confirm your speed, so I held back. You see, when it comes to brats with quirks, I tend to tease them and let them use their quirks so they can think they have a chance to escape or win. Then I cut down that confidence piece by piece, just as I cut their limbs."**

" **Royal Ripper, enough talking!"** Bug God called out to him. **"We don't have that much time before the heroes arrive. It would be problematic if All Might gets back."**

" **Whatever. Let me have a bit of fun."**

Izuku was then taken aback when the monster leapt at him. With his blade-like arms, he began slicing at Izuku, not with the intent to kill, but to watch him dodge it all for his enjoyment. The teen had no choice but to give the monster the thrill he was looking for. When the moment ended, he was panting heavily as he clutched his arm.

His clothes weren't given any mercy. There were cuts at various areas, with some of them getting to his skin. Full Cowling refused to reactive no matter how many times he tried to do it. He could really use that ability right about now.

There was no time for him to rest. Bug God, despite his size, suddenly showed up behind Izuku, and struck his fist down on him. It took Izuku's own reflexes to bring his arms up and block the attack. But the blunt of it pushed his feet into the ground, which formed a spiderweb crack.

Bug God huffed and grabbed Izuku's body. He then threw him to a building across, expecting the worst for the teenage human. Izuku thought the same before putting the thought aside. Thinking about Katsuki's fighting style, he reactivated Full Cowling and did a backflip which allowed him to plant his feet on the side of the building.

He wasted no time to leap from that building, which sustained a few huge cracks. Bug God and Royal Ripper saw him coming, thus they leapt forward, ready to kill him. Fortunately, the teen had an idea to defend himself.

As Royal Ripper's blades came for him, Izuku punched the air, which caused him to be pushed aside, thus avoiding the swift kill. He did it again to get behind the monster, and then delivered a swift kick at the side. Royal Ripper was sent flying into a parked car.

Then there was Bug God, who swung a punch for him. Izuku's reflexes led the teen to turn back and meet the monster's fist with his own. The result was a clash that push both of them back. Izuku, fortunately, did a flip and landed on his feet, which skidded back. The same was almost for Bug God, who was met by Royal Ripper.

" **The kid's really something…"** Royal Ripper said with amusement.

" **But that until now was just a play. Now we're going to get a bit serious."** Big God added.

Izuku gulped and tried to tighten his fist. He winced when he made the attempt, and looked back at the monsters. Obviously, using that same fist to fight two monsters with thick bodies was dangerous.

' _I don't think I can beat them on my own. But…maybe I can delay things until a pro hero arrives.'_ He thought.

" **Let's kill him!"** With that said from Royal Ripper, the two monsters charged straight at the teen.

Izuku concentrated and fought through the pain going off in his fist. Full Cowling danced wildly across his arm as he pulled it back.

"One For All: One Hundred Percent!"

They came closer.

"DETRIOT SMAS –"

His attack were halted by an unexpected event. Something dropped down on the ground, shattering the concrete road below it, and creating a dust cloud around it. Whoever it was, he wasted no time to grab Royal Ripper and Bug God by the neck.

"Incinerate!"

His identity became clear and obvious. Even as the dust cloud cleared, Izuku knew who he was, considering his monotone voice. The Demon Cyborg has made it to the scene, and with that was a new look on him.

"Genos!"

The Demon Cyborg's palms were heating up, when Bug God kicked him at the side. It pushed him back while also freeing the two monsters. Genos looked back at Izuku and said. "Leave now. This is not your fight."

Izuku nodded and ran towards Young Psykos. Royal Ripper, however, was against the teen leaving.

" **Like hell I'll let you –"**

He barely dodged the blast shot for his head. Skidding back, he snarled at Genos, whose arm was stretched out at him with his palm smoking.

"I don't fully understand the situation, but I'm certain about the fact that I shall be eliminating the both of you."

" **Don't take us lightly, Demon Cyborg."** Bug God snarled and buffed his muscles more. **"We'll kill you right where you stand."**

"I doubt that." And so, he unleashed yet another energy blast.

* * *

Izuku made it to a park with Young Psykos holding on to him like before. Like the streets, the whole place was deserted on people. The younger version of the villain found that as a good thing. Maybe now they were out of danger.

"You said Tatsumaki is at this direction?" Izuku asked while running.

"Yes. I can sense her presence." Young Psykos confirmed with a nod.

A while back, she explained the only person that could fix her was a powerful esper. Izuku knew right away that Tatsumaki could do that. As for why she hadn't asked the fellow esper, she explained that she was willing to die.

"I won't accept it!" Izuku's words had reached her. "You did nothing wrong to have someone kill you! That's why…I'll convince Tatsumaki to strengthen you, because I know you're a good person!"

She was almost touched, and if not a little hopeful. Maybe if she made it alive, she could correct her mistake by assisting the heroes to stop the Monster Association.

But that idea came to a halt when a familiar figure landed in front of them. It wasn't Genos, nor was it the monsters that he was fighting. It was actually the one person they hoped not to see again.

"This is as far as you go, children." Adult Psykos said, and grinned. "Now…handover what is mine."

Izuku stood his ground, though he couldn't help but gulp some saliva. There was no way he was going to surrender the girl on his back to a monster.

"I'm not going to do that." He stated seriously.

Adult Psykos was kind of impressed. Among the heroes she knew from years of observation, there were only one that came to mind. The fact that she had enough time gave her a sense of nostalgia. It was a bit amusing to her.

"You're so much like him. Always going up against the odds, pushing yourself past your limit time and time again, and being so reckless." She said. "As expected from the apprentice of the Caped Baldy."

Everyone with a television, watching the scene, were surprised at that revelation. Even his mother, who had calmed down since, was taken aback by that news drop. Her son being the apprentice of the No. 3 Pro Hero was indeed a surprise.

Izuku chose not to let it faze him. Saitama never considered him to be an apprentice. He already had Genos for that. But the only thing teacher-related thing that the pro hero had done was teach him his training regimen. His only master was All Might, but he couldn't just say it for the world to know.

"I just don't get it. Why are you like this?" He asked bluntly. "Psykos here is a good person that wants to help everyone. You two even went to UA and made friends with Saitama and Mount Lady. So why did you turn out like this? You almost killed Mount Lady and killed Child Emper –"

"Izuku, enough! You don't want to anger her!" Young Psykos cautioned.

"Anger me? No, he's not doing that. In fact, I'm quite amused by your obliviousness." Adult Psykos's response surprised the two teens. "Must I repeat myself, or is it possible my message hadn't been clear? Nonetheless, I won't walk away from my goal to exterminate the filth that is humanity. For the survival of this planet, I must do this."

"Survival?"

Young Psykos answered. "Seeing the future has twisted her mind. She only sees herself as the savior of the earth, because she witnessed its destruction."

Izuku was speechless. He then turned back at Adult Psykos with a sense of urgency. Maybe there was a way to get this other version of her to their side.

"Then you can join the heroes! If the earth really gets destroyed, then we should join forces to stop it from happening!" Then a thought came to him, and he frowned. "That's right. You killed some people just a while ago. If only there was a way to save the world from getting destroyed."

"There is a way, and that's through the destruction of the human race." Adult Psykos's response shook him. For a moment, he believed he could've gotten through her, but the serious look on her face said otherwise. "Poor naïve child. Just what has UA been feeding you? Do you think I hadn't considered the heroes? I was just like you, believing in the best in others, only to then regret what I've been blind to see."

"I'm…I'm just trying to help."

"Help?! Help, you say?!"

In anger, her quirk activated, and caused the skies to darken and the wind to pick up. It went about everywhere, to the point that like Tatsumaki, All Might, Saitama, Mount Lady and King noticed it.

But Adult Psykos wasn't done. The very ground rose and began to swallow her entirely. Even then, her voice was heard.

"You have no idea about the world of heroes is really like! What do you think the idea of heroism truly started?! Surely, it started with idealistic ideas, but humans today have changed, to the point that being a hero is a fucking job! Tell me, what kind of heroes put pressure on a teenage girl for doing what should be considered right?! What kind of world forces her to attend a school she doesn't want to go?!"

' _Is she talking about Tatsumaki?'_ Izuku thought in the midst of fear coming up in him. He then gasped at the huge figure standing in front of him.

Consumed by the earth, Psykos stood as a twelve foot tall embodiment of the very ground she once stood on, with a humanoid body and a cyclops eye.

" **All I want is to save this world that humanity has continued to poison! But somehow I'm the villain?! Curse this world of man! Fuck their hypocrisy and lies! As long as there's still an ounce of breath in my body, I'll destroy the very humans that hunt my kind down!"**

Psykos proceeded to slam her huge arms on the ground. A shockwave was the result, and sent both Izuku and Young Psykos flying a few feet away. They both hit the ground, while Adult Psykos approached them.

" **Are your ideals as true as you believe, or are they things you feed yourself to claim?! Answer me, Midoriya!"**

Izuku groaned while getting back on his feet. His arm was still hurting from the previous battles. Young Psykos watched him with deep concern and fear. She even whispered for him to stay down, but he refused. Full Cowling was now in effect, and with a determined face, he looked over to the Dragon Level monster.

"I…believe what is right. I know I'm not anywhere experienced as the heroes, and maybe I'm not able to see the full picture like you. But…" He tightened his fist and huffed strongly. "I won't back down, no matter the cause! A true hero will not give up, even when danger is right in front of him!"

" **Then you shall die before the eyes of those who love you. Just like Tatsumaki's mother."**

"Tatsumaki's mother?!"

"Izuku, look out!" Young Psykos shouted.

The teen barely jumped away from Psykos's rock-made fist. Landing at the right, he faced her and tightened his fist again, and summoned some strength into that part of his body.

"One For All: One Million Percent!"

" **MIDORIYA!"** Adult Psykos shouted and jumped at him.

Izuku sent his punch at her. "DETRIOT SMASH!"

Their fists met, with the power output being incredible. Strong shockwave went through the earth and air, creating a powerful wind that threatened to blow anyone away. Trees and park benches were already being tossed into the air. As for Izuku, he sadly couldn't keep up, as Psykos's rock body consumed his fist and began to press on him.

" **WHAT THE MATTER, MIDORIYA!? WHERE'S THE BRAVADO FROM EARLIER?!"**

Izuku kept trying to push past his limit. His shoe-covered feet dug broke through the ground he stood as his flesh expanded, trying to keep up with Adult Psykos. Even his clothes began to tear apart as he kept pushing himself.

But none of that changed the outcome. Psykos was stronger than him, to the point that she toyed with him by pressing down on him. It was hurting a lot, and Izuku couldn't hide his tears as he continued fighting back.

"It's…going to be fine. Everything will be fine!" He exclaimed with the courage he had left. He then looked back at Young Psykos and shouted. "While I'm keeping her busy, you…you should just fly away! Fly away!"

" **STILL TRYING TO ACT COOL, ARE YOU?! YOU REALLY ARE LIKE THE CAPED BALDY! NOW SHOW ME HOW YOU BLEEEED!"**

Izuku's attention entirely back at her, and he brought up whatever strength he had left. But sadly, even that showed no result. Parts of his skin cut open as the pressure was becoming too much for him. Even his back and knee were crying out in pain as he was being pressed back by the humungous weight on him.

' _I-I can't win! I'm going to die here! I'm sorry, mum! All Might, I'm sorry! Tatsumaki! Tatsumaki, I –"_

" **NOW DIE!"**

She ended it by pulling back and slamming down of her huge fists down on his body. Full Cowling died down, and with that, Izuku's eyes closed as nothing but darkness welcomed him.

"Mi-Midoriya!" Young Psykos cried out in shock.

She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. While lying on the ground, Izuku had put his life on the line for her. None of it should've happened, and yet it did and she saw it.

"Damn you…" Young Psykos whispered. Tears began to leak out of her eyes, before she slowly rose from the ground.

" **Oh, so you can stand after all?"** Adult Psykos asked and walked over Izuku's body. **"I've had my own fun. Now you don't have to wait long for us to become one again."**

"I…" Psykos muttered while glaring at the monster in front her. She raised her hand straight at the huge crater and focused her quirk into that arm. "I hate what I've become. But…worst of all, I hate what I allowed to happen until now. That is why, even if it's the last of my strength, even if it's the one good thing I can do, then it has to be this."

Adult Psykos was confused. **"What are you –"**

She was interrupted when she heard familiar crackling. Looking back, she was shocked to see Izuku's body slowly rising, as Full Cowling was awakened.

"There's no way…" Izuku's voice was heard, and it cried out stronger. "I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL HER!"

" **I-IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD UNLESS - !"** A thought dawned on the evil esper. Turning back to the younger version of her, she snarled. "You shielded some of the impact! You've been staying at the sideline protecting him! Child Emperor isn't dead, is he?!"

"Hmph, I guess I'm busted!" Young Psykos smirked. "I may be timid at times, but like Midoriya I won't stand back and let others get hurt anymore!"

" **I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"**

And so, she swung a punch for to the esper. Young Psykos showed no change of expression. In fact, she felt confident at what happened next. Before the punch could hit, it was halted by Izuku's left hand.

" **What?! HOW DID YOU GET THERE –"**

"One For All….: MAXIMUM EFFORT!"

She then taken aback by his next action. With just his fingers alone, Izuku broke her entire arm in an instant.

"CALIFONIAAAAA!" He cried out loud, and pulled his right fist back. "DETRIOT SMAAAAASH!"

Once that was declared, his fist shattered the entire humanoid rock body she created. Her human form was flung back, before skidding to a stop. She was just about to face him, when suddenly he was in front of her, with his fist jammed right into her face.

The result of his strength was incredible. Psykos's scream went loud as she and anything in that path was cleared away in an instant. Trees, the ground, and just about anything was sent flying. When the shockwave ended, the very end of the park could be seen from their position.

"I-Incredible…" Young Psykos muttered as she gazed at Izuku's back while on the ground. His punch's shockwave had knocked her to the ground.

As she stared at her, she couldn't help but remember the vision she saw. While standing at a city obviously in ruin, a young man stood with a victorious grin and with his fists on his hips. One thing recognizable about him the green hair and eyes as his head turned to her direction, showing an All Might-like smile.

"No need to fear anymore. I…am here." He announced.

' _He…He really is him. The one I saw back then…The one that will save the world. The Strongest Pro Hero. Midoriya Izuku.'_

The teen marched his foot on the ground, and let out a loud battle cry. After enduring so much, he has made it triumphant in the end, and with that, Young Psykos was happy as she staggered back on her feet.

The attempt wasn't as easy as she hoped. Her knees wobbled and caused her to fall. Fortunately, Izuku caught her with his left arm. His right arm was badly broken, so it wasn't like he could use it for now.

"Are you all right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I…I just feel a bit weak. Saving you and giving you that boost of strength was…most of what I have left. But it'll be fine. They're here now."

Before Izuku could question what she meant, it became obvious when Saitama arrived at the scene by stomping at the ground from seemingly above.

"Is everyone safe?" He said while coming out of the dust cloud he made. Looking serious, he saw what Izuku's punch had caused and looked at the boy. "Did you do that?"

"Yes." Izuku nodded.

"Nice." He gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku probably would've returned the favor if not for a smack on the head. He yelped and turned back just to see Tatsumaki with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't go about scaring your mother like that again! Got it?!"

"Uh…sure." With that said, he bowed his head apologetically. "I'm…I'm sorry for troubling you like that, Tatsumaki. But please, can you help her?"

The green-haired esper glanced at Young Psykos and huffed. She looked away and crossed her arms.

"You're asking me to help that thing?! I could never dream of that! But…" Surprisingly, her tone softened and she blushed as she uneasily looked at him. "But for you, I…guess I can look the other way."

"Really?!" Izuku smiled at her happily. "Thank you, Tatsumaki!"

His smile surprised the girl, who could've sworn her heart skipped a bit. She quickly looked away and huffed somewhat stubbornly to hide the effect.

"W-Whatever!"

Just then, the flying monster that Psykos used to televised everything crashed to the ground. It died on impact, and the cause of it revealed itself as Mount Lady, who showed up in her giant form with King and All Might on a shoulder.

"Did we miss anything?" Mount Lady asked while looking down.

All Might jumped down from the shoulder and landed next to Izuku and Psykos. He went on one knee to look at them straightly, and then said. "I made it a bit late. No amount of apologies can change that. But I saw what the both of you did, and I'm proud. Good work, Midoriya, my boy. And the same for you, Psykos."

"Uh…um…you don't need to say that, All Might." Psykos said timidly. "I just wanted to do something right."

"I know, and that's okay." He said and patted her on the head. "But that shouldn't be void of praise."

I guess so." She got over her behavior and smiled.

Everything seemed alright, until she suddenly pushed Izuku to the ground. Confused, he looked up at her, only for dread and shock to overcome him as he saw a lightning bolt go through her stomach.

He wasn't the one to get this feeling. Everyone, including All Might and Tatsumaki, were baffled and shocked at the sudden and totally unexpected kill. Young Psykos's body hit the ground hard, and she lay on the ground, terribly wounded.

"Psykos!"

In her own shock, Mount Lady forgot King was on her shoulder, and shrunk back to her normal size. The young man ended up falling to the ground, surprisingly fine as he sat up. Meanwhile, Izuku got over his shock, and sat her up.

Adult Psykos was very amused. Watching the whole scene from above them in her monster form, she could only grin, before crossing her arms and enjoying the scene.

Young Psykos's body seemed to be fazing in and out of reality. Everyone there knew the reason, because she wasn't exactly human. The young appearance she had was just based on the last time she used to be a good person. Sadly, it would seem the body was reaching its final moment.

"Are…Are you okay, Izuku?" The weakened esper asked while in his arm.

"I should be asking you that question!" Izuku shouted at her. No one could blame him. He was shocked and confused at her action. "Why did you protect me?!"

There were a number of reasons she could explain. However, time was no longer on her side.

"I…don't want you to die."

"Psykos!" Mount Lady knelt next to her and took her from Izuku's arm. "There's a way we can fix this, right?! There has to be a way!"

"You don't need to worry about that, Yu." Psykos said with a weak warm assurance.

"You said my first name." Mount Lady was surprised. Ever since she had known the girl, not once had she called her by her first name. It was weird, and really saddening.

She smiled weakly. "Yes. I'm so glad…I could do that…even if it's for the last time. I'm sorry for dying right in your arms."

"Don't talk like that! You're not going to die!"

Izuku turned back to Tatsumaki. "You have to save her, please! Sh-She's about to die!"

"I can't…" Tatsumaki frowned. She, too, found herself saddened. "With her body so weak now, if I tried to using my quirk, I'll only speed up the process."

"That's enough…" Young Psykos said to them. "I never thought I…would be able to see Yu, Saitama or King…but I got to see that chance and have so much fun." The thought made her weak smile grow a bit. "That alone…makes me happy…"

"Psykos…" King called while approaching her. He fell on his knees while his hands were shaking. "You-You're kidding, right? This is like one of those jokes you played, right? You're…You're not really dying, right?"

"I'm sorry, King, but…it's for real this time."

"Dammit!" King cried out and slammed his fists to the ground. He could barely hold back the tears already leaking.

"Don't be so sad, King. I…I want…to see that stiff unchanged face you always made. It was so scary at the first few times, but…I've actually grown to like it. So, don't be sad." She then placed her hand on his cheek.

"Fuck that! How can I not be sad?!" When King faced her, snort was pouring out of his nose as the tears went seemingly out of control. "I don't care about any of that! You're Psykos and our friend that we love and care about! We don't want you to die! So of course, I'll be sad! Even the strongest man on earth will cry if his friend is dying!"

Saitama stiffened and looked away. His expression remained unknown as it was covered in a mystery of its own. He could hear King's crying as he gritted his teeth and clutched his fists. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to face his dying friend.

She looked away from King and faced Mount Lady.

"Can you…open your hand for a moment?"

"Uh…sure." Yu said and did as told.

Psykos pulled something from her hoodie's right pocket and put it on Mount Lady's palm. She then closed the woman's palm and winked at her with tearful eyes and a smile.

"Promise…not to look at it until tomorrow. I'll be rooting for the both of you…I swear."

Mount Lady didn't fully understand, but she gulped her saliva and nodded. With that, even she couldn't hold back the trail of tears that escaped.

"All I wanted…was to help the espers live in peace with everyone…"

She couldn't hold on anymore. With a last gasp of air, she turned her head away and allowed her body to combust into blue particles in the air. Everyone silently cried as she became no more.

"Please, protect the future."

Those were her last words, and with that came the silence.

"How…pathetic." Monster Psykos said from above, interrupting the silence. "You humans moan over such a pale imitation of me."

"You…" Mount Lady muttered and stood back on her feet. With a face covered in tears and anger, she yelled. "You bitch! You killed Psykos! How could you do something so awful?!"

"Psykos? But I am Psykos, or has she fooled you too, Mount Lady?"

"Stop calling yourself that! You're not Psykos! You're just a monster that took over her body! I hate you! Bring back my Psykos! Bring her back!"

That Psykos's grinned dropped. "Now I'm kind of offended. Not only am I called in such a way, but that pale imitation somehow avoided rejoining with me."

"Of course she did! Psykos has always been the smartest amongst us, even when she was reluctant at times! That's why you will never be Psykos, because she cared for everyone!"

Adult Psykos's lips shaped to a snarl. "Your delusions on that girl is irrelevant to me!" She then opened her palm, which charged up lightning. "If you believe in that piece of shit so much, maybe you should be with her for eternity! That shall be your fate!"

She held nothing back when she made the shot. Mount Lady should've been dead long before she blinked. But, to everyone's shock, Saitama got in her way and punched the lightning.

"THEN I'M GOING TO PUNCH FATE RIGHT IN ITS FUCKING FACE!"

As his punch tore through lightning, Psykos barely moved out of the way before she could be hit. However, she was still thrown to the ground, as Saitama's punch cleared the entire dark clouds above the city and welcomed the sun rays once more.

"I've failed Psykos twice in life, but I won't fail her in death!"

Saitama's body was pumped up stronger than he has felt in a long time. But it wasn't with the thrill and excitement he was looking for. As tears cruised down his face, his eyes were overcome with anger and he gritted his teeth.

Those last words of hers went through his head.

' _ **Please, protect the future.'**_

He took a stance with his hands balled into fists. With them, he was going to make sure he finished what he had failed years ago.

" **I will! I promise!"**

* * *

 **Now this does put a smile on my face! Saitama has made it to the battle, and he's fucking pissed! Just how will that go?! Review and continue following the fanfiction to find out!**

 **I forgot to mention earlier, but there was a Question and Answers thing that I did. It should be deleted by now since it contained no chapters whatsoever. In that, I announced the Youtube channel, and sent an incomplete link by accident. I'm sorry.**

 **When I made the Questions and Answers, I forgot to reply to the reviewer Toil. To answer his question about a Saitama and Psykos pairing, I have to say that's a big fat no. Maybe if I made a fanfiction about their life as teenagers, then sure I can put some of that. Psykos did have feelings for Saitama at the time.**

 **Anyway, I'm kind of surprised almost no one mentioned how Child Emperor was 'killed off'. Was it not convincing? Lol**

 **I kind of find it funny how I get some really ridiculous reviews. There's this one guest reviewer called 'Annoyed' and he basically hates the fact that Midoriya isn't OP at the beginning. He then proceeded to call me a 'Dumb Fuck'. Meanwhile, I'm like "Uh, he does know that I'm trying to develop him gradually to a strong character, right? No need to act childish."**

 **And then there's a guest reviewer named "Okay." His review isn't so bad. He or she basically said some things I agree with and understand. I just want to point out that Tatsumaki won't go to the media because she doesn't like having the attention on her.**

 **Oh, and to Buck Buckington, your comment was something I could NOT ignore. lol**

 **Now then, I just want to say that I'm considering making these author commentaries shorter than before. This is because I feel it deters people from reviewing. So what do you think?**

 **Youtube channel is Facts and Fiction. Link won't work here, but the name of the new video is "A Critic on Wisecrack's One Punch Man: What Went Wrong?" Just copy and paste that. Also, subscribe, like and share the video. I would appreciate it if you did that.**

 **We now have a Twitter account. It's FactsandF. Please follow us there, because I'll post updates on future chapters and videos.**

 **We also have a account. One of our goals is to make an original comic, and a comic related to this fanfiction, so please check it out and help us reach that goal.**

 **is called Fiction and Facts. Either google it with that name or type 'FictionandFacts' or check out the description on my second video.**

 **I encourage everyone to support us in any way they can. I still want to make a comic book based on this fanfiction. So even if you can't be a part of , PLEASE…if you have the same dream as mine, then I ask that you share my video and subscribe to the Youtube channel.**

 **I think that's all I have to say. Please, be sure to let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Also, follow and favorite to show your support. Thank you. I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	32. Raging Emotions

**What's up, my beautiful readers! Hope you had a fantastic day/night! Welcome back to the "Esper of UA: Season 2"**

 **Sorry it took me sometime to update. I've been so busy lately.**

 **Anyway, we're finally gonna see what happens when you piss off the Caped Baldy. I know you guys have been looking forward to that, so let's not waste any time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON. IF I DID, THEY WILL BE AWESOME.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 31: Raging Emotions**

When Saitama was a kid, he looked up to heroes. Seeing them go out in the world while stopping the villains and monsters made his child-self stare in awe and daydream of himself as a pro-hero one day.

So it came as a surprise when he discovered that he didn't have a quirk. Everyone knew that in order to be a hero, one needs to have a cool quirk. Saitama was devastated to get the news. It felt like his whole world had shattered. Though he didn't remember the whole day in detail, he knew from just that feeling alone that he was glad to never remember that day exactly.

He still fought back against the norm, however. He refused to believe that fate would keep him away from achieving his dream of a pro-hero. So he made up a training regimen and got to work on strengthening his mind and body.

People made fun of him whenever he said he was going to be a pro-hero. He doubted now they wouldn't dare bring that up in the present day. No one wants to be around someone that mocked a world famous hero.

Back to the point, Saitama was motivated, even when no one was willing to encourage him. His parents were good people, but they were understandable at not looking at the big picture. Society had made it known that without a quirk, your fate as a hero was as good as dead.

However, Saitama refused to give up. Maybe it was his own stubbornness, but he chose not to give up. He strengthened his muscles and barely made it into UA.

But the tasks in UA were heavy for a quirkless human like him. Each test drove Saitama past his limits, and almost every trial resulted in him losing consciousness. The teachers kept insisting that he should quit; the fact he had made it into UA was a miracle of its own.

He refused to let that stop, though. He kept training, while keeping his dream up.

But then came the crab monster, Crablante. Saitama had never fought a monster before. So when he was in a position in which he has seen countless heroes be in, his willpower and motivation came crumbling down. The monster may be a Tiger/Wolf Level Threat, but he was scary and strong. Saitama never had a chance – at least that's what he thought.

Just when he was going to die, _**she**_ made it to the scene.

An esper from UA, Psykos saved Saitama from the monster and from his own doubts. The way she fought back against Crablante – even though he was clearly stronger – brought back his motivation and courage.

He was able to defeat Crablante thanks to her. He owed a lot to her. If it weren't for her, he likely wouldn't have become the hero he was today. So even when she turned evil and almost killed Yu, he never held a real grudge over her.

Even when his classmates blacklisted him, and his friendship with Yu disappeared, he never blamed her. But...there came a time that he found her to blame, and yet…at the same time he didn't.

When Psykos returned, he was deeply happy. The gang was back together now. Saitama figured that maybe they could go back to the good old days. Maybe without being students in UA, but fighting monsters and just being best friends.

But a lot of things happened that made it complicated. Before Saitama's mind really could wrap on what just happened, the Psykos he knew and loved was gone. Even when she said her farewell, his mind refused to believe that he was going to lose her. They couldn't go back to the way things were. Psykos was dead, and the fault was…her.

Evil Psykos threatened to kill Yu next. Maybe All Might would've reacted before she could, but there was no telling. Saitama's emotion took over and protected Yu. It has been a very long time since he had felt such rage, and now he knew who he was going to let it out on.

"Sai…tama." Yu muttered, her voice sound soft and scared.

Even though his back was facing her, there was an invisible and toxic aura coming from him. Yu has seen Saitama angry before. But never like this.

He was just glaring at Psykos as she stood up. Maybe he was trying to contain his anger. No one really knew if Saitama had a limit. Past achievements has shown him destroying Dragon-Level monsters with just a plain face. So to see him in such a state of anger, there was no telling what he might do.

When Psykos got back on her feet, it took her a moment to get her footing. Saitama's counterattack had nearly hit her. She, too, could sense the deadly aura coming from Saitama, to the point that it was almost intimidating.

Among the heroes, Saitama was the one being that she avoided in battle. This was why she wanted to help Garou grow, so he could defeat Saitama for her. But she slipped and let her emotions get the best of her. Now she has to find a way to survive this.

"King, Toshinori, Yu…take the kids away from here." Saitama said with a monotone voice.

There was nothing else to be said. Each of them knew that, and yet they couldn't help but feel emotionally conflicted. Saitama sounded more serious than before. It was almost threatening when he spoke.

All Might made no attempt to reach to him. He understood more than anyone what it meant to confront the killer of someone very close to him. Hence, he grabbed Tatsumaki and Izuku under his arms and leapt out of the way.

"Hey, let me go!" Tatsumaki protested. But she made no real effort to get out of his grasp.

It was just Mount Lady and King remaining, and they were about to leave.

"Avenge her, Saitama." King said and ran off.

"Make that bitch regret what she did." Yu added and joined King.

Now it was just Monster Psykos and the pro-hero Saitama.

" **Make me regret? Such childish words to say."** She said with mild amusement. **"But this is quite surprising. You're so quiet. The fact you're just standing there means you're trying to hold back. Am I right?"**

Saitama released a breath and took a step forward. Next thing Psykos, he was directly right in front of her, and his fist coming gigantic size to her face.

When the arm straightened, a powerful shockwave went that direction. The wind coming with that punch shot through the air and ground's surface. When both settled, the only thing that remained was a huge trench that ran through the park and the city, leveling any building that were within its part.

Psykos barely made it out of the way. Even though it was a split second, her dress and skin possessed multiple injuries from head to town. Her wings were barely able to keep her in the air as she clutched her face. Blood was running down steadily.

' _ **Fuck…I was barely able to make it out of there.'**_ She thought in pain. _'_ _ **If it was any other monster, they would've died right there. Even the Cadres wouldn't survive such a blow. But…I never thought that he would attack like that and put the lives of others at risk. Unless…'**_

She gasped and looked back. When she spread her psychic influence, she didn't find any sign of people within that direction.

' _ **How?! There's no people around?! How is that even po –"**_

Saitama cut her off when she looked down and saw him coming straight for her. He was coming too fast to make an actual response. Her reflex got the better of her, thus she pushed her arms down and cried out. "Gravity: 300 Times!"

Gravity in that particularly spot came directly down at the pro-hero. It was enough to push him to the ground on his back and break apart the earth there. Psykos grinned as a thought dawned on her. Maybe she could get out of this alive.

However, she saw Saitama casually getting up, like her gravity power had no effect. Fear took a hold of her. She hadn't felt like this since the last time she battled Saitama. Back then, the hero had just gained his power and deliberately held back. However, this time, he was more than determined to kill her.

" **D-DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, SAITAMAAAA! GRAVITY: 500 TIMES!"**

The ground underneath Saitama broke apart and sunk most of his legs inside. However, it did nothing to keep him personally down. Like a monster creeping out of a whole, Saitama used to arms and legs to climb on, with the killing aura from him intensifying.

" **GRAVITY: 1000 TIMES!"**

The earth underneath him gave out, and Saitama was sunk in entirely. Relief washed over Psykos's face, as she couldn't help but laugh maniacally as she maintained the gravity on that area.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE NO GOD! YOU'RE JUST A HUMAN, AND AS SUCH YOU'RE SUBJECTED TO –"**

Before she could finish, however, the whole park, and everything around it for about ten miles, shot up into the air. Buildings, cars, and just about anything were sent into the air, with the very dirt clouding the sky.

Yu and King were finding it very hard to survive it. From their view, it seemed the world was coming to an end.

On board a helicopter, they were hanging tight for their lives as the flying machine tried to navigate from the raining dirt, flying building, and just about anything within their part. Good thing the pilot was a military-based pilot, or else they'd be in real trouble.

Yu screamed as she clutched on to her seatbelt. Even if she was in her giant form, there was no way she would survive such a scene on the ground.

"SAITAMAAA! HOLD BACK A LITTLE!" She screamed.

"He is holding back…"

Yu looked over at King. His statement surprised her, and when she saw his face, she saw a look of dread mixed with stern.

"Not just a little. He's holding back a lot…because there's really no limit to his strength."

Yu was completely baffled. She wished he was bluffing, but somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

Psykos let out a scream as she was launched so far above the clouds. Last thing she remembered was when the entire ground below her erupting. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Saitama's doing. The fact that she hadn't been launched to space meant subconsciously he was being cautious.

Once she gained control and halted in the air, she panted heavily while trying to analysis her next move. Her monster instincts were telling her to flee the scene. Saitama was nowhere to be seen, so her chance was open.

That didn't mean the battle was over yet, though.

Psykos sensed incoming objects, before seeing them for herself. Large things such as trees, vehicles, were sent her way, including small objects such as TVs, chunks of rocks, and other things.

There was no way these things were coming on their own. Saitama was behind them all. As such, she responded by stretching her arm out and shooting the lightning from her palms.

When her attack connected, it exploded the thing. That included the trees, and strangely enough beds, fire hydrants, that were sent her way. For Saitama to throw things these, not only did he have clear sight of her, but he was obviously going faster than he has gone before to pick up these things and send them her way.

Psykos wouldn't have much of a problem defending herself. She was a Dragon-Level Monster, so a battle like this should be easy. But her body had sustained quite the beating, even though they weren't direct. The fact she made it alive like this was just pure luck and quick thinking.

Her efforts lasted seconds before her body felt too tired. As such, she let her guard down and got slammed by a bus, which launched her higher. On top of it, she looked like a bug splattered on the glass, except with red blood scattered about. She weakly opened her eyes and became startled when she saw a familiar face walking inside the bus.

Defying psychics and just logic, Saitama was heading straight for her. He took a stance and stretched his fist back. Psykos knew what was coming next, and closed her eyes while bracing for the worse.

Her silent plea went to deaf ears. Saitama's punch sent a powerful wind that tore through the bus and sent her flying out of the earth's orbit itself. Blood launched out of her mouth as her battered and heavily beaten body floated in space. A scary reality dawned on her.

' _ **He's…so strong! Too strong! –'**_

Saitama interrupted her when he rammed straight into her. She let out a pained cry, though it wasn't heard due to being in the vacuum that was space. When she hit something, it was the surface of mars, which caused more pain to spread through her body. A giant crater was created because of her, and she found no way to move her own limbs.

None that seemed to matter, though. She barely got a glimpse of the pro hero before he landed above her. The very ground of mars broke apart and crumbled when his feet made contact. Psykos's body sunk inside, but was then pulled out by Saitama's hand gripping her throat.

"I hate feeling like this! Feeling this pain and anger!"

Psykos gasped when she saw his furious face. It was unlike anything she had seen before. He raised his right hand and changed it to a fist. He then pulled it back while glaring at her with eyes of pure hatred.

"Ever since I became strong, I feel that my world is nothing but an egg! I always have to careful to not break something or to hurt someone to the point that they're nothing but a puddle of blood!"

Psykos quickly changed back to her human form and slipped out. Fear dawned her face as she stumbled to regain her footing and fly away. When she did attempt the latter however, Saitama grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the ground.

"Never did I allow myself to lose actually control because even for a second I could kill someone!"

Psykos was running out of options. It was obvious than ever before that Saitama wasn't going to let even an atom of her survive. With no human in sight, he had no reason to hold back.

As a last ditch effort, she turned to him and shot a psychic wave at his face from her right hand. Everything she let out was the last of her power, which went in vain. Saitama's cape was the only thing that moved. As for the pro-hero, he grabbed her hand and crushed it like an egg.

" **AAAHHHHH –"**

Saitama's glove capped her mouth. He slammed her head to the ground, causing more cracks. His fist was ready to unleash its might.

"But you made Yu and King cry! And worse of all you took my best friend! Even if you look like her, I'll never forgive you!" With that, he tightened his fist. "Killer Move: Serious Series: …."

Psykos attempted to remove his hand from her mouth. She wanted to say something. However, Saitama was done with the whole ordeal. In his eyes he was dealing with a monster, not a human. And so he unleashed the final punch that made direct contact.

"SERIES PUNCH!"

Psykos couldn't survive the instant kill, and that included the planet, Mars. Shockwaves travelled through the planet, going straight to the core and destroying it in a matter of seconds. Barely anyone on earth would know about its destruction, but that wasn't to say it wasn't felt.

As mars erupted into nothing but small space rocks, an invisible shockwave went through the solar system. Every planet within that area was affected tremendously, with some feeling the effect lesser than the other.

On earth, the continents and oceans shock throughout the planet. Waves slammed against the shores and threatened to swallow nearby towns. Volcanoes almost erupted just from the earth plates shifting slightly. Even the very axis of the earth titled slightly, with a few seconds on earth changed to become ahead than it used to be.

When everything settled down, the solar system seemed to be at peace. The only thing missing was the once famous red planet that once neighbored earth a minute ago. Mars was entirely gone now.

* * *

"What was that?" Fubuki asked while looking through the kitchen's window.

Unlike her sister, she hadn't left the city. Inko needed the emotional support since her son was last seen confronting Monster Psykos. No one really knew what happened afterwards.

She was helping to wash the dishes when the ground shook. Some of the glass cups and plates ended up hitting the ground and break.

' _Whoever is responsible for this, there better be sure to pay!'_ Fubuki yelled angrily in her head.

She was just about to clean up, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Inko responded by heading to the door, where she then saw who stood there. A woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes greeted her while in a feminine business suit.

"Good day, I'm sorry if this is sudden, but…is Fubuki in?"

Inko was cautious. She didn't know the identity of this person. It was the first time she had seen her. But Fubuki came next to her and recognized her right away.

"Alice-sensei! You're here?!"

"Fubuki-chan." She sighed and smiled in relief. "I was really worried about you. With school closed and your sister's actions lately, I thought I should come and check up on you."

"Okay. Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Your little 'Fubuki Group' told me you visit here, or something. Lily told me that once I convinced her that I needed to check up on you."

Fubuki accepted that, and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you for your concern, sensei. I appreciate it."

Alice laughed lightly. "No need to be like that. We're outside school." She then turned her focus to Inko and showed her ID card. "Here. Sorry I didn't show this earlier. I was just –"

"Oh no, it's fine." Inko assured her while smiling. "You must be a good teacher to be so concerned about her."

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you understand." With that reply, she pointed over her shoulder and said. "I should get going. I have some work to get to."

"Oh, how about I escort you to a cab?"

"The way you say that makes me sound old, you know." Alice frowned.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Fubuki apologized and bowed her head.

Alice giggled. "I was just joking. Please, raise your head. I would be delighted for you to escort me."

Fubuki did as told and smiled widely. Since the apartment building was close to the streets, Inko had no problem with it. She even stayed by to watch from the door as Fubuki escorted to the sidewalks.

"So how about I buy you something?" Alice asked nicely.

They hadn't called in a taxi yet, but the woman wanted to reward Fubuki. That's not to say the girl was going along with that easily.

"I don't know." Fubuki said hesitantly. "Big sister told me to stay back in the apartment until she comes back. I don't want to disobey her."

"But it won't be far away." Alice insisted nicely. "As a teacher, I can't be seen hanging around a student for too long. I'll get fired. But I've realized that I haven't rewarded you well enough for –"

Before she could finish a limousine suddenly parked directly close to them. Both Fubuki and Alice were taken aback, and saw a familiar person stepped out of the vehicle.

A face that has been broadcasted on television countlessly, Sweet Mask made his presence known to not just them but anybody close by. The attention was expected, but time was ticking and Sweet Mask wasn't going to let things play out the way there currently were.

"If I were you, 'Alice-sensei', I would let that girl be." He said with a nice tone. Only the woman took notice of hint of a threat in it.

Passersby couldn't help but stop and shriek and murmur in awe at the presence of the famous hero/actor/singer. Sweet Mask was so famous amongst the populace that it would be strange if they just walked away. But he paid them slight attention. He needed to play his cards right to avoid causalities.

"Please go on with your business anyone. I'm just here to meet a fan. Nothing wrong with that, right?" To play things nicely, he even sent a charming smile at them.

The passersby were reluctant, but his smile and honest nature convinced them in the end. Alice seemed unfazed, but Fubuki was surprised and excited at the same time.

"A-A fan?!" Fubuki asked. Truth be told, she was lost for words. "Ho-How did you know?!"

"Why wouldn't I know?" He charmingly questioned and squat so he stare at her. "Now, how about you go back inside? I want to talk with your dear sensei about a cool event I want to organize."

"Really?!" She couldn't hide her happiness. Clutching her fists to her neck, her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Yes, so you should –"

"Fubuki isn't going back!" Alice stated forcefully.

Fubuki was startled by her outburst, and turned back to face her. She never got the chance to ask what happened, because the woman grabbed her wrist and began walking away. Sweet Mask wouldn't allow them to get away. He got in her way and glared at her.

"You know, as a hero, I can't ignore when an adult is being forceful with a child, especially when she isn't hers." He said.

"But I'm not being forceful. I'm just taking her to get a reward for her good acts in school and –"

"Then how about I take you there, then?" Though he asked, it was becoming clearer that his kind voice was dropping. "I can be your escort for –"

"That's quite enough." A hand landed on his shoulder. Sweet Mask looked over his shoulder and saw two tall and muscular men behind him. He hadn't even heard them coming. "Leave here before you cause any trouble."

"Trouble, you say?" Sweet Mask said and looked back at Alice. She was obviously trying to hide her grin. He snarled. _'I was hoping to take them away from the populace. Fortunately, I have a backup plan.'_ He thought, and then looked back at limousine. "Do it now! They're here!"

"Huh?!" replied a male voice.

"Mr. Arataka?" Fubuki was surprised to see him. She just saw him emerge from the vehicle and close the door.

Reigen recognized her, and was surprised as well.

"Oh, Fubuki, you're here." He said and turned his focus on Sweet Mask. "Hey, you didn't mention that kids will get involved. Look, I don't know where you get this, but humans can't be exorcise. We exorcise spirits! Got that?! Spirits! And besides, they're not mon –"

Before he could finish, blood was sent splattering on the floor. One of the two men's throats had just been slit, with Sweet Mask's fingers coated in his blood. Passersby, Fubuki, Mob and Reigen were surprised, but the cold expression on his face ignored it all.

As the other guy fell to the ground, the man with him attempted to punch Sweet Mask. In a blink of an eye, his arm was sent flying. Sweet Mask went on to slice his stomach, which knocked him to the ground bleeding.

' _I told Mob to attack the 'spirit' once I gave the signal. All he had to do was use a mental attack before she reacted. That way no one will be harmed. But…'_ He thought and a leap for Alice. _'his master is too influential. If I'm to kill her, I have to do it before she can –'_

A psychic bind suddenly redirected him to hit his vehicle instead. Taken aback, he forced his head to look over, and saw the reason. Fubuki had intervened, as shown with her hands extended at him. She was in tears and scared as she focused on him.

"I-I'm sorry, but…I don't know why you would attack my sensei." She said.

"Release me and run, kid!" He shouted as loud as he could. "THAT'S WOMAN IS ACTUALLY PSYKOS!"

Fubuki's heart lost a beat, especially when a hand landed on her shoulder. Though she only remembered good Psykos, she was aware that evil Psykos was someone she shouldn't be around with. The fact that her big sister, Tatsumaki, had fought that version proved it.

Sweet Mask easily broke through her psychic bind. He was stronger than he looked; before running to get her out of the way.

"Sen…sei?" Fubuki looked over her shoulder to look at her. Truth be told, she was scared, but she wanted to believe he was wrong.

She was, however, proven wrong when a sinister grin formed on her face. Suddenly, the clouds began to darken, with yellow lightning dancing about. The men that accompanied her rose from the ground despite their heavy injuries. Their entire eyes were glowing yellow, as the same volts from the clouds dancing visibly around their body.

"You made quite the blunder, Sweet Mask."

"Psykos!" Sweet Mask angrily headed for her.

He was too late to stop her. From the dark clouds, a giant lightning bolt shot down at that specific spot, with a powerful wind and shockwave that followed. Anyone nearby were thrown into the air, including people in their cars, as things such as streetlights, fire hydrants and much were sent flying inside building.

Inko barely escape when a black car rammed into her apartment. She ducked in time, before letting out a scream as the strong wind tore into her home.

Outside, two huge humanoid-like monster silhouette could be seen standing up straight. Fubuki was being flung through the strong winds, when suddenly she was caught by a giant greyish brown hand.

Monster Bakuzan grinned madly at her. With one of his four arms holding her, only her head was visible. She was somewhat in a daze, thus unable to realize her situation. Fortunately, Sweet Mask went for the rescue.

Despite the strong winds, he landed on the side of a building and leapt off. Anything that was flung his way was used as a platform for him to get closer. He would have to think about the level of destruction and possible causalities later.

Sweet Mask has taken down Dragon Level monsters. He may not be among the Top 10 heroes, but he was exceptionally stronger than most of them. So he kept going, ready to slice that arm of Bakuzan clean off and rescue Fubuki.

However, Gouketsu was a bigger threat. He got in the way of the pro-hero and punched him directly with a lot of power within his fist. There was no way Sweet Mask could withstand against it in the air, thus he let out a loud pained cry as he was sent flying for miles. Gouketsu's punch also cut through buildings, between that streets. The destruction was deadly.

" **Bakuzan!"**

The monster heard his name and threw Fubuki upwards. Psykos in her monster form caught her and flew off without a second thought. Their mission was a success.

Fubuki's mind was slowly coming through. She began to remember everything that happened prior to being taken away. When she blinked her eyes, her vision became clearer, and she saw where she was.

Psykos was holding her very close. Once it dawned on her, she struggled to get out of the woman's grasp. Since that didn't work, she attempted to use her quirk, but found her psychic power useless.

"You…You lied to me." Fubuki said against the wind pushing against her face and hair. "You deceived the class…My friends and everyone. I…I won't forgive you for that."

" **Like I care."** Psykos replied coldly.

Fubuki snarled at her with hateful eyes. "So be it!" With that, she took a deep breath and let out a loud voice. "Big sister Tatsumaki! I'm in trouble! Save me!"

A loud boom was heard, and Psykos knew why. Tatsumaki had just broken out of the sound barrier, when suddenly she came and punched her in the face. Psykos was taken aback by the punch, and released Fubuki.

Tatsumaki grabbed her sister's arm and stomped down on Psykos's body. All three of them were sent to the ground, where a loud boom sounded a few miles away. Another battle between the two was about to commence.

* * *

Mob broke out of the limousine, which had crashed into an apartment building. The teen had to pull out the driver, which was Sweet Mask's butler, from his seat. The huge hole caused from the launched vehicle earlier then caught his attention. When he made it to the edge, he saw Gouketsu and Bakuzan.

"Master?" He questioned.

He looked to the side and saw Reigen holding on to a streetlight that managed to stay on the ground, though a bit tilted. But then Bakuzan began heading over to him with a snickering face. His master was in danger.

 **MOB EXPLOSION: 80%**

* * *

Alarms were going off in the city. These were caused by the monster detection system, and people could be seen running for their lives. With what had been announced recently, no one could blame them for their panic.

"Evacuation! Evacuation!" A womanly voice cried out through speakers placed across the city. "Three Disaster Level: Dragon have been discovered in the city! Please, take shelter at the nearest government approved shelters!"

Psykos stood up with a small grin. She was feeling very good with the announcement that were made. Even though she was a 'civilized' monster, she couldn't lie that hearing humans in a state of panic wasn't at least entertaining.

She looked ahead of herself and saw Tatsumaki talking with Fubuki. Being an older sister, she was inspecting her body for any injury. Fubuki assured her that she was fine. But that didn't mean they were out of danger.

" **I must say, I didn't expect that you would appear so sudden."** She said casually.

Tatsumaki's lips formed a scowl. She went ahead and stood in front of her sister.

"You actually went for my sister. Don't think I won't kill you right where you stand."

" **Then come at me."** Psykos dared, and even motioned her hand to her.

Unknown to Tatsumaki and Fubuki, Psykos's minor monster – a small creature with wings and cyclops' eye – was watching the scene. This meant that everyone was watching from the comfort of their homes again, or the various shelters in the city.

" **You see, child, everything up until you arrived went exactly as I planned."** Psykos revealed. **"My true goal was to capture your sister. But it would be difficult with you, Saitama and All Might around. So I staged an attempt to capture my other half to draw your attentions from here. But I must admit. I didn't expect young Midoriya to arrive. That was one of the two things I hadn't foreseen."**

"You…BITCH!"

Tatsumaki knew the second thing Psykos hadn't foreseen. She hadn't expected her to arrive on the scene at such a short amount of time. However, that wasn't the thing that infuriated Tatsumaki.

Ever since she knew Psykos, she has been toyed with by the woman. The fact it had happened again was the reason behind her anger. Her emotions got the better of her, hence she jumped at her, her quirk activated, and threw a punch for her face.

Psykos huffed and caught the fist easily with her hand. The green-haired esper was taken aback, as her eyes widened. Before she knew it, Psykos punched so strongly at the stomach that she let out a pained scream as she was sent flying over Fubuki.

"B-Big Sister!" She cried out.

She has known her older sibling to be one of the strongest people around. But it shocked and horrified her to see her take such a blow. Tatsumaki's body bounced on the ground twice before coming to a stop on her stomach.

She winced and sat up and cleaned the blood on her lips.

' _What the hell…was that?'_ She thought.

" **Psychic channeling."** Monster Psykos revealed. **"A technique I developed that only espers can use. It allows one to take the blunt of a psychic power and redirect it back at its user."** Then she began walking towards Fubuki. **"I came here just to retrieve your sister. But since you're here, I might as well finish you, my mistake."**

Tatsumaki simply snarled as she staggered back on her feet.

Psykos was amused. **"I haven't forgotten what you did to my precious facility those years ago. My research was destroyed thanks to that incredible quirk you have. To think you were nothing but a lab rat seems almost impossible just by looking at you. After all, that quirk of yours has killed monsters and humans alike."**

Those who heard it were shocked. Some were silent, but the looks on their faces shared the rest. Even Tatsumaki's classmates couldn't hide their expression from their various places.

Psykos stretched her hand out to the sacred Fubuki. The girl backed away in fear, only to stumble and fall to her back. Psykos, however, kept moving to get her, but fortunately didn't get her way. Tatsumaki arrived and pulled her sister away from her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

She let out a loud battle cry and pushed her arm forward. In an instant, she released a powerful psychic wave that tore through anything within its part. At the height of a four storey-building, it was a magnificent display of power.

However, there was a big problem. The monster esper's hand was stretched out in defense as the technique went into action. This caused Tatsumaki's attacks to come back at her in full force. But the girl kept fighting, even as her feet was about to give up, she kept pushing harder.

In the end, Tatsumaki couldn't hang on. She skidded back and gave up on her attack. Blood shot out of her mouth before she fell on her knees. She let go on Fubuki, who now lay on the ground unconscious due to the attack.

" **So you survived that, huh."** Psykos said amusedly. **"Don't worry, I won't kill you right away. Amuse me like you used to do back then. Only then will I grant you death's sweet embrace."**

"Shut up…"

Psykos was taken aback. Not because of the reply, but the sudden increase in psychic power. She witnessed Tatsumaki's green aura changed to flaming white. The esper clutched the dirt of the ground into a fists. When she stood up, her eyes were entirely pure white.

"You've toyed with us! Used us like tools! Tortured us! Made us feel like ending our own lives every fucking day…! All I wanted was a normal life, but you took that away from us, and made us your pets!"

The ground underneath her cracked massively. Before Psykos knew it, the esper was directly in front of her, their eyes making contact, before she grabbed the monster's hand and crushed it.

"JUST WHEN MY LIFE IS FINALLY COMING TOGETHER, YOU COME BACK TO RUIN IT FOR ME!" Tatsumaki proceeded to throw her punch straight at the monster's face. "JUST GO AWAY AND DIEEEEEE!"

A huge dust cloud shot up into the air and spun like a tornado. It tore apart every building within ten miles with ease. For those further away, they felt the ground tremor, from their location in the steel fortified shelters, to those in neighboring cities.

All Might was barely able to save Fubuki in time. He had the young girl's body and Izuku close to his chest to protect them. His back received most of the blunt of Tatsumaki's attack. When the whole thing died down, he released them and fell on his arms and knees.

He vomited blood immediately after.

"All Might?" Izuku looked at his mentor concerned.

"Check…on her." He groaned in pain.

Izuku understood him, and nodded. He then ran to the edge of the huge hole that now existed, and looked down. He could see Tatsumaki crouched over Psykos's body with her fist buried into the woman's face.

"Tat…sumaki." The teen was speechless.

He could hear his friend crying. If he was in front of her, he would've even seen her crying, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" **Oh, what is this?"**

Tatsumaki gasped when she heard Psykos's voice. Despite receiving such a powerful attack, she managed to grin madly.

" **Are those tears I'm seeing? You seem so worked over something so untrue, Tatsumaki."** She then chuckled wickedly. **"For one, your life would've been worse without me, because of your parents."**

"W-What?"

"Your real parents didn't sell you. But…they are two opposing sides. Your mother is the previous successor of One for All, **Shimura Nana**."

Izuku and Tatsumaki gasped in unison.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Congrats if you already guessed Tatsumaki's mother. I'm sure it was fun to guess that since I kind of hinted it some chapters back. I should also mention that 'Alice-sensei' has made a few appearances before. So don't think I suddenly made her up in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, Thank you so much for expressing your thoughts. You guys basically knew somehow Psykos will make it out. But just to make it clear, Saitama did 'kill' Psykos.**

 **How does that make sense if she showed up later? You ask.**

 **I'm not going to answer that. Psykos has some tricks up her sleeve. This is why she's a major threat. But you've gotta admit the planetary destruction was pretty cool, right?**

 **I also should make it clear that the big reveal at the end wasn't seen by those watching.**

 **I have an announcement.**

 **Since I'm working to get 100 subscribers, I've decided that I will do a Questions and Answers video. This includes questions you might have for this fanfiction, on my personal life, and any other thing in mind.**

 **So how can you get me to 100 subscribers?**

 **You can assist by subscribing to the channel and sharing my videos. I say this because this fanfiction is the most popular one I've ever written so far, and you guys have been the best for reading it.**

 **A new video is out with improved audio and video editing. My channel's name is "Facts and Fiction Studios". The new video is titled "Top 15 Isekai Manga That Deserve An Anime Adaptation". Of course, you don't need the exact title to find it. Just assist in getting 100 subs if you can. No force. I won't hold the next chapter hostage, I swear.**

 **I think that's where I end this author's note. If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Be sure to favorite and follow this fanfiction to be up to date. I also have a Twitter account which is " FactsandF". Follow me there if you want.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading this chapter. Check out my YouTube channel. I'll see you next time.**


	33. Important Fan-comic Update

Hello there!

Sorry, this isn't another chapter.

Wait! Don't click away just yet! I have some important things to say!

Firstly, I just want to state here that this will be deleted within a week, or when the next chapter is posted.

Secondly, I want to say a big thank you to everyone! I know there have been some critics of the fanfiction (some that were in the right, and others being dumb), but it amazes me how far this fanfiction has gone.

I can go on about my feelings to show my gratitude. But that isn't been the reason I decided to drop this here.

Some of you may not be aware of this, but…I want to create two fan-comics based on two fanfictions (The Esper of UA and How To Redeem The Black Dragon). I know only a few people have asked concerning it. I think I first mentioned this some months ago (or probably a year), and became somewhat silent afterwards.

The reason I almost never brought it up is because I've been really busy. I had university, and now I have this youth service thing that my country makes mandatory to do.

I'll soon be rounding up on the youth service, which means I'll have some free time. This is why I believe I should commence the fan-comic like I have the chance.

But here's the problem…

I don't have much on me financially to commission someone to start the work. I would like to commission someone to create a TEN PAGES work at my own expense. But after that, I won't have anything on me to continue. And honestly, I would feel bad to hold you guys and any potential reader on hold.

This…is where you can assist me.

I don't want to sound like a drag, and I don't mean to pressure you. So if you've become uninterested with what I have to say by now, then you can click away and come back when I have the next chapter posted. I won't hold it against you.

Anyone that's willing to hear me out can read below

…

…

…

…

…

…

Are you there?

Thank you. I appreciate that.

Anyway, let me get to the point. No cutting corners.

I need you to assist in supporting the fan-comic by going to Facts and Fiction's page. Directions to it will be explained later, but first I want to explain what I have planned.

What I have planned for the fan-comics is to go almost accordingly with the fanfictions' storyline. There will be some interesting and noticeable difference that will be interesting to see drawn than just read.

But wait! There's more!

It will be adapted into a motion comic which I will do and launch freely on my YouTube Channel. There will also be non-copyright music in it. I know a guy who can assist me with such once he sees I have an audience.

If you still have doubt about my seriousness on the matter, then I'll do this one thing.

I'm going to commission a poster for the season 1 of the Esper of UA. Some of you know that we're currently at season 2, which means the fan-comic has plenty of source material. You won't have to pay for the poster. I'll do it at my own expense (though if you want to contribute to it, I won't mind).

Now, let me just be clear that you ARE NOT PAYING to see this fan-comic. There are special rewards for those who wish to assist financially to the comic. The fan-comic will be made public for everyone to see.

Lastly, I want to ask if you would want it to be in manga style (black and white) or comic style (colored). The latter will be costly than the former, so think about your answer.

To find the page, google: Fiction and Facts

or include this: www--com/fictionandfacts?alert=2 (Replace the "-" with ".")

I should also mention that you don't have to think big to contribute. The tiers have everything from $1 to $30. We've also updated the page so you can know if you're a for the YouTube Channel, or the fan-comics.

Check out our goals page on the .

Thank you for taking your time to read this. The next chapter will be ready when I've thought through it (I don't want to seem like I rushed some things). See you there!


End file.
